KHIII Another Destiny I: les Pierres des Prophètes
by Nsperis et Lirae
Summary: Sora, de retour du Colisée de l'Olympe, se voit confier une nouvelle mission par Maître Yen Sid: retrouver les Sept Gardiens de Lumière avant que Xehanort ne réunisse ses Treize Chercheurs. Dans sa quête, Donald et Dingo, ayant leur propre quête, se voient remplacés par deux mystérieuses nouvelles Porteuses...Pendant ce temps, Riku erre dans les Ténèbres à la recherche de Aqua...
1. Chapter 1: Le Retour de Sora

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

Another Destiny _n'est pas une fanfiction comme les autres: le rythme est plus lent, car nous avions envie de bien_

 _creuser le scénario et étoffer/approfondir le personnage de Sora. Le format de_ Another Destiny _se rapproche donc plus_

 _du roman que de la fanfiction standard... mais accrochez-vous! La fin est déjà prévue et promet d'être épique!_

 _Mention légale: Les personnages Disney et Square Enix ainsi que les scénarios des films Disney ne nous appartiennent pas. Tous droits_

 _réservés à Disney, Square Enix et Tetsuya Nomura._

 **Prologue**

« Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac... »

Une petite fille était assise à une table blanche, préparant du thé dans une théière en porcelaine fine. Elle chantait une étrange mélodie au rythme des aiguilles de la gigantesque horloge, qui trônait dans la salle claire-obscure. Le sol paraissait fait de brume violacée sombre et une unique porte blanche sur le côté de la pièce semblait flotter dans le vide.

Soudain, on entendit un bruit de battants de porte qui roulent sur leurs gonds. La fille releva la tête : deux papillons violets accrochés à ses cheveux argentés faisaient ressortir l'éclat améthyste de ses grands yeux surpris.

« Tiens ! Des visiteurs ! C'est plutôt inhabituel... »

Puis elle sourit, et commença à servir quatre tasses de thé, en riant d'une voix enfantine.

Une belle jeune femme vint prendre place sur le siège à côté d'elle. D'un geste élégant de sa main gantée, elle plaça ses cheveux chromé sur une épaule, et ré-ajusta les manches de son manteau blanc. D'une main assurée, elle se saisit du pot de sucre et jeta, l'un après l'autre, dans un mouvement énergique, une dizaine de carrés de glucose dans sa tasse, sous le regard amusé de la petite fille.

« Tu en fais toujours trop, Enna ! »

« Allons... la calma la jeune femme mystérieuse en fixant quelqu'un en face d'elle de ses yeux couleur d'acier. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! »

Elle but une ou deux gorgées de thé chaud et reposa la tasse délicatement, prenant un air sérieux. Puis elle reprit :

« Le lois de cet univers ne peuvent être altérées... à moins d'en payer le prix. On ne change pas impunément la Destinée...»

La petite fille à ses côtés posa la théière, perdant elle aussi son sourire.

« _Une vie contre une vie_ , tel est le prix à payer. »

La jeune femme nommée Enna croisa les doigts et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, observant un instant _la personne_ en face d'elle, attendant une réaction. Puis elle se redressa, et soupira :

« C'est un choix difficile... et malgré tout la bonne volonté du monde, le Temps nous rattrape toujours... C'est pourquoi il faut choisir, mais ne jamais regretter. Pour pouvoir profiter du Temps qui nous est imparti. »

Elle se tut et écouta la réponse d'une quatrième voix. Puis elle jeta un regard étonné à la petite fille à sa gauche, qui intervint d'une voix douce, inquiète:

« Cet acte engendrera de lourdes conséquences... sur toutes les trames du destin, sur toutes les âmes, sur tous les coeurs connectés entre eux... »

Les deux intervenantes entendirent deux commentaires venant du côté opposé de la table, puis Enna soupira encore une fois, mais en souriant légèrement :

« Très bien... je m'y attendais de toute façon. Alors soit... »

Brusquement, elle claqua des doigts et un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce mystérieuse. La monumentale horloge dans leur dos s'était arrêtée. Enna et la petite fille aux papillons fermèrent les yeux et baissèrent la tête, comme endormies.

Puis, dans un bruit mécanique sourd, les aiguilles du Destin se remirent en marche...

Chapitre 1. Le Retour de Sora

Un vaisseau de gomme aux couleurs chatoyantes venait d'attérir sur la pelouse du jardin de la Tour Mystérieuse. Après quelques instants, le sas de l'appareil s'ouvrit lentement dans un grand essoufflement et un canard habillé de bleu ainsi qu'un grand chien vêtu de vert et de jaune sortirent du vaisseau. Le canard ne mit pas longtemps avant de crier de sa voix étranglée :

« Sora ! Dépêche-toi ! »

«Mais Donald... le calma le grand chien. C'est toi qui lui a demandé d'éteindre tous les moteurs. »

« Je sais Dingo, râla Donald en croisant les bras. Mais il met trop de temps ! »

Il se tourna encore vers le sas et hurla :

« Soraaaaa ! »

« Ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! lui répondit une voix d'adolescent depuis le vaisseau. Pas besoin de crier ! »

Apparu alors un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans sur le ponton. Il portait un t-shirt, une jaquette et un short noirs et rouges et d'énormes chaussures noires et jaunes. Il réajusta ses gants de la même teinte et l'air nocturne fit voler ses cheveux bruns en pics tout autour de son visage enjoué. De grands yeux bleus océan brillaient sous une mèche rebelle. Il dévala la passerelle du sas dans un cliquetis généré par son collier en forme de couronne.

« Pas trop tôt ! » geignit Donald

« Hey ! râla Sora en rejoignant ses compagnons. Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? »

« Maître Yen Sid nous attend ! » Affirma Donald en se dandinant vers l'entrée de la Tour.

« Oui, acquiesça Dingo sur ses talons. Et ça avait l'air urgent... »

« On doit vraiment aller le voir tout de suite ? Se plaignit Sora en mettant ses grandes mains sur son ventre. J'ai super faim moi ! »

Donald revint sur ses pas, fit apparaître son bâton de magicien dans sa main et frappa la tête de Sora en sautant vers lui.

« Aïe ! Mais ça va pas !? » cria le garçon en se massant le crâne.

« On y va ! » S'irrita Donald en repartant vers la tour.

Sora, la main toujours sur la tête, leva les yeux vers la haute tour du magicien. Les étoiles faisaient briller les étranges symboles stellaires sur la structure. Il se souvint de son premier passage ici, après son réveil à la Cité du Crépuscule. Puis il se rappela aussi le Test de Maîtrise, qu'il avait passé il y avait quelques mois avec Riku... A ce souvenir, le garçon secoua sa tête et partit à la poursuite de ses deux amis, dans les escaliers de la bâtisse. Il ne tarda pas à les dépasser et arrivé au sommet, il écarta brusquement les deux battants de la porte du bureau de Yen Sid en s'écriant :

« On est de retour ! »

Dans la pièce, Yen Sid était assis à son bureau, _comme toujours_ selon Sora. Lorsque Donald et Dingo parvinrent à ses côtés, Sora et ses deux amis lui firent une espèce de salut militaire qui fit sourire le vieux Maître. Il leva la main pour leur faire signe d'arrêter.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez fait aussi vite, commenta-t-il en les regardant tour à tour. Je suis désolé de vous avoir rappelés en urgence... Sora ? As-tu eu tout de même le temps de récupérer certains de tes pouvoirs ? »

« Oui ! Explosa l'adolescent en mimant une contraction des biceps. Hercule m'a bien aidé à me remettre en forme ! J'ai découvert que ma Keyblade pouvait parfois changer d'aspect et j'ai un peu commencé à la maîtriser ! Mais... »

Sora baissa les bras et regarda le sol un instant, mal à l'aise. Donald et Dingo l'observèrent avec tristesse.

« Mais ? » Répéta Yen Sid.

« Je... hésita Sora. Je n'ai pas tout récupéré... Utiliser la magie me fatigue beaucoup et mes...mes fusions ne fonctionnent plus. »

« C'est ce que je craignais... admit Yen Sid en fermant les yeux. Il te faudra encore un peu de temps avant de récupérer la puissance que tu avais lors de ton combat contre Xemnas. »

« Oui mais... continua Sora peiné. Xehanort n'attendra pas, lui. »

Sora baissa la tête et relâcha ses épaules, déprimé. Il savait que Riku et le roi Mickey étaient déjà partis en mission pour sauver Aqua, dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. Et lui ? Il avait passé des mois à s'entraîner...encore une fois.

« Ooooh... » fit Donald compatissant en venant à lui.

« Laisse-toi du temps, Sora, conseilla Dingo en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'Elu. Et t'en fais pas. On sera avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tous tes pouvoirs ! »

Sora redressa la tête et adressa un sourire chaleureux à ses deux amis : en réalité, il était triste et irrité de ne pas avoir récupéré plus de capacités au Colisée de l'Olympe. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Donald et Dingo. Et leur sollicitude lui avait fait chaud au coeur.

« A ce propos... intervint Yen Sid qui semblait grave à présent. Je suis navré, mais il se peut que vous soyez séparés très prochainement... »

« Quoi ?! » Rugirent les trois compagnons à l'unisson.

« J'ai reçu ceci il y a trois jours de la part de la reine Minnie, expliqua-t-il en faisant apparaître une boîte sur son bureau d'un mouvement de poignet. Il s'agit d'un message de détresse. »

Donald empoigna le colis et arracha l'opercule d'un geste : il se saisit d'une lettre marquée du sceau royal de Disney et commença à la lire frénétiquement, Sora faisant de même par-dessus son épaule. Dingo pendant ce temps avait sorti une sorte de sphère verte fluorescente du paquet et l'observait en se grattant la tête.

« C'est pas vrai ! s'écria finalement Donald. Le château Disney est en danger ! »

« Oui, affirma le Mage en se tournant vers Dingo pour montrer du doigt l'objet qu'il tenait, et la reine a envoyé cette pierre de téléportation pour vous amener à elle. »

« Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » S'exclama Sora.

«Certes, néanmoins... prévint le Magicien. Une pierre de téléportation ne peut transporter que deux personnes à la fois... »

Sora jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux amis : tout deux baissèrent la tête, gênés. Sora ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il comprit:

« Vous allez y aller sans moi ? »

« Sora, tenta d'expliquer Dingo. C'est notre devoir. Je suis le Garde Royal et Donald est le Magicien du Roi. Nous devons protéger notre monde. »

« Tu ferais la même chose pour ton île», exemplifia Donald.

« Oui sûrement mais... s'attrista Sora. Je ne comprends pas... On ne peut pas y aller en vaisseau gummi tous ensemble ? »

« Sora, dit Yen Sid en lissant sa barbe. J'ai une autre mission pour toi. Et tu auras besoin du vaisseau ».

Le garçon se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis un long sourire s'étala sur son visage radieux.

« Une mission ?! Répéta-t-il en serrant les poings d'excitation. Que pour moi ? »

Yen Sid se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, puis montra la porte de son bureau.

« Je vous suggère à tous d'aller vous restaurer aux cuisines. Il est déjà tard et j'aimerais que tu partes demain à la première heure, Sora. Il vous faut manger quelque chose. »

« Maître... commença Donald. C'est très aimable à vous mais... »

« Nous allons partir dès que le repas sera fini. Continua Dingo. Le Château Disney a besoin de nous ».

C'est ainsi que Sora se retrouva à marcher derrière ses deux amis, dans les couloirs de la Tour Mystérieuse. Il était un peu irrité de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Donald et Dingo dans leur monde. Il les observa un instant : aucun d'entre eux ne disait mot. Ils semblaient vraiment inquiets. Et Sora ne pouvait même pas aller les aider. L'Elu serra les poings de frustration.

« Ca va Sora ? » Demanda Dingo qui s'était retourné.

« C'est que...commença le garçon. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir avec vous... »

« T'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura le grand chien. On reviendra vite ! Et c'est bon signe si Yen Sid te donne une mission en solo, non ? »

« Ouais, accentua Donald. Peut-être qu'il veut que tu repasses bientôt le Test de Maîtrise ? »

Sora n'y avait pas pensé. Peut-être bien que Yen Sid voulait en effet lui donner le Titre de Maître d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette option, il entendit dans son dos :

« Sora ! »

Il fit volte face et un long sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille courir vers lui depuis le fond du couloir.

« Kairi ! » S'écria-t-il en courant vers elle.

Alors qu'il allait entrer en contact avec la jeune fille, habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit, Sora se stoppa soudain net, les joues légèrement roses, ne sachant que faire. Il resta planté devant elle, comme une statue. Sora était en train de s'insulter de tous les noms dans sa tête lorsque Kairi se mit à rire.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux rieurs, bleus océan.

« O-Oui, lâcha-t-il en riant nerveusement. Yen Sid nous a rappelé en urgence. »

« Oh, fit Kairi en joignant ses mains. Alors tu ne vas pas... rester longtemps ? »

Sora sentit du regret dans sa voix. Il se gratta la tête, peiné :

« Yen Sid veut que j'aille le voir dans son bureau après et que je parte dès demain matin... »

« Je vois... » souffla Kairi en baissant un peu la tête.

Sora entendit un raclement de gorge dans son dos : il tourna la tête et vit que Donald et Dingo lui faisaient signe d'aller à Kairi. Sora sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune fille, qui souriait à nouveau.

« On peut manger ensemble maintenant si tu veux ? proposa-t-il. Comme ça tu pourras un peu me raconter ce que tu fais ici... ?»

« Hihi, se mit-elle à rire avec une main devant sa bouche. D'accord...et»

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, puis elle remit ses mains dans son dos et, les joues légèrement roses, elle ajouta :

« Et Sora ? Après avoir mangé tu...aurais le temps pour qu'on parle un peu...tous les deux ? »

« Heu...bégaya Sora qui commençait à sentir les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. O-Oui, bien sûr ! »

Kairi sourit jusqu'aux oreilles puis s'exclama:

« Alors allons manger ! »

Le groupe avait à peine fait quelques pas quand soudain la Fée Bleue se matérialisa dans un nuage de la même teinte devant Kairi.

« Kairi mon enfant ! S'écria-t-elle un peu essoufflée. Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'inquiéta la Princesse de Coeur.

« Maître Yen Sid veut te voir dans son bureau, expliqua la petite dame ailée. Lea est déjà là-bas »

Sora croisa le regard de la jeune fille : elle avait l'air inquiète. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi sérieuse lorsqu'elle lui dit, avec un sourire un peu forcé:

« Je suis désolée... je dois y aller. Mais... à toute à l'heure ? »

« Oui..., lâcha Sora perplexe en la regardant courir derrière la Bonne Fée. A plus tard... »

Comme prévu initialement, Sora, Donald et Dingo allèrent manger un repas des plus simples, du poulet rôti et des frites, aux cuisines de la Tour Mystérieuse. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête : Sora voyait bien que ses deux amis étaient impatients de partir pour le Château Disney. Et lui-même était triste de devoir se séparer d'eux. Le garçon était flatté de pouvoir pour la première fois partir en mission seul. Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui faisait aussi un peu... peur ? Depuis le début de ses aventures, il avait toujours eu Donald et Dingo à ses côtés. Ou la Bête...ou Riku. Jamais, il ne s'était retrouvé seul... serait-il capable de gérer ? Surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu la quasi totalité de ses pouvoirs ?

« Sora ? » Fit la voix étranglée de Donald.

L'Elu releva la tête de son assiette et vit que ses deux compagnons le regardaient, intrigués. Il secoua la tête, ce qui fit voler ses cheveux en pics en tout sens, et leur sourit.

« Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir sans nous ? » demanda précisément Donald, avec son air de défi.

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » lui répondit du tac-au-tac Sora, en croisant les bras.

« Pour une demi-portion, affirma Donald en croisant lui aussi les bras. T'es que la moitié d'un héros sans nous... »

« Hey ! S'insurgea Sora en menaçant le canard de sa fourchette. Et d'abord, je suis plus grand que Dingo maintenant, alors c'est plutôt toi la demi-portion, ici. »

Alors que Donald se levait sur sa chaise pour le frapper, Dingo se mit à rire. Puis Sora et Donald le regardèrent et rirent à leur tour.

« Tu vas nous manquer, » avoua Dingo en se levant pour aller faire un câlin à Sora.

« Vous aussi les gars» admit Sora en lui rendant son étreinte.

Après leur petite fringale, les trois amis reprirent le chemin vers le haut de la Tour. Alors qu'ils montaient vers le dernier pallier, ils virent Lea et Kairi descendant à eux. Lorsque Sora croisa le regard de Lea (qui lui paraissait moins menaçant maintenant qu'il ne portait plus sa cape noire de l'Organisation XIII), le jeune homme lui fit un fantastique sourire et leva le bras, lançant :

« Tiens ! Mais c'est notre héros ! »

« Ax...Lea ! Se rattrapa Sora qui avait toujours de la peine avec son nouveau nom. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oh, fit le grand rouquin en brassant l'air de sa main. Tu sais, la routine. Je joue encore les espions, je m'entraîne avec la Princesse et je repars en mission suicide... »

« Lea ! s'exclama Kairi en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

«Ta copine m'adore... » ricana l'ancien Simili avec un sourire carnassier.

Sora rougit légèrement, gêné par l'appellation « ta copine » qu'avait employée Lea. Puis il se reprit et demanda:

« Une mission suicide ? De quoi tu parles? »

Lea et Kairi perdirent leur sourire, se jetèrent un regard, puis Kairi expliqua:

« Cendrillon, l'une des Princesses de Coeur... elle a été enlevée »

« QUOI ?! » rugirent en coeur Sora, Donald et Dingo.

« Maître Yen Sid nous a donné comme mission d'aller la sauver, continua Kairi en fronçant les sourcils. Et aussi...de rassembler toutes les Princesses de Coeur à la Tour Mystérieuse ».

« M'est avis que c'est encore un coup de ce cher Xehanort... » soupira Lea en brassant l'air de son long bras.

« Mais...hésita Dingo. S'il rassemble toutes les Princesses... il pourra ouvrir... ? »

« Bingo ! s'exclama ironiquement Lea. Kingdom Hearts ! »

« Alors... comprit Sora en se tournant vers Kairi. Toi aussi, tu pars en mission ? »

« Oui... confirma la jeune fille peinée. On doit partir tout de suite. »

« Tout de suite !?» fit Sora choqué.

« Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? grogna Lea en croisant les bras. Ce timing est trop parfait... le Château Disney se fait attaquer, une Princesse disparaît et... « elles » arrivent quasi en même temps... C'est louche, y a pas moyen. »

« Elles ? » Répéta Sora sans comprendre.

Lea redressa la tête, fixa Sora un instant de ses yeux émeraude mis-clos, puis se mit à rire...ou à se moquer, Sora n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

« Ca mon gars, finit-il par dire mains sur les hanches, en se penchant en avant vers le garçon. C'est plus mes affaires ! Bon débarras ! »

« Lea ! le calma Kairi. Elles sont gentilles, arrête. »

« Désolé, mec, fit encore Lea en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sora. Je te refile la patate chaude... mais... »

Il baissa la tête et regarda Sora droit dans les yeux, sérieusement cette fois-ci. Il ajouta, à voix basse :

« Méfie-toi... surtout de celle en armure...»

Il se redressa et reprit sa descente d'un pas lent dans les escaliers. Il leva le bras, sans se retourner, et dit juste :

« Je vais chercher mes affaires, Kairi. Bonne chance...Elu de la Keyblade. »

Sora, avec la plus totale incompréhension, se tourna vers Kairi, en quête de réponses. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et de venir vers lui :

« Yen Sid va tout t'expliquer, dit-elle. Mais Sora ? Soit gentil avec elles, d'accord ? Elles sont...comme moi, quand je suis arrivée sur l'Ile, il y a des années... »

Sora ne comprenait toujours pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, mais pour ne pas paraître stupide, il lâcha, en se grattant la tête :

« Heu...ok. »

Kairi lui saisit alors la main et posa quelque chose au centre de son gant.

« Reprends-le. ordonna-t-elle. On se reverra bientôt... j'en suis sûre. »

Sora ouvrit la paume de sa grande main et vit avec étonnement le petit porte-bonheur en forme d'étoile, fait de coquillages. C'était plus qu'un symbole de retrouvailles entre lui et la jeune fille... c'était une promesse. Il glissa donc le petit charme dans sa poche de short et sourit à Kairi en disant :

« Je te le ramènerai. Et cette fois, on partira en mission ensemble, ok ? »

Kairi lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle fixa l'escalier descendant, et déclara :

« Oui, on partira ensemble. A bientôt, Sora ».

Sans un mot de plus, elle partit en courant dans l'obscurité de la cage d'escaliers en colimaçon. Une fois hors de vue, Sora se tourna vers ses amis restés silencieux et leva les deux bras au ciel, soupirant :

« Vous avez compris quelque chose ? »

« hu-hu, » avouèrent Donald et Dingo en secouant la tête de droit à gauche.

Ils coururent donc jusqu'au bureau de Maître Yen Sid. Le mage se trouvait, pour une fois, debout devant l'une de ses fenêtres en forme de lune, regardant le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête. Sora n'arrivait vraiment pas à se dire qu'il avait été un Porteur de Keyblade, autrefois.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda le mage à Donald et Dingo en se retournant.

« Oui, Maître ! » Rugirent les deux amis en mettant leur main dans un salut militaire.

« Bonne chance, alors... »

Donald et Dingo se saisirent de la lettre de la Reine et de la pierre de téléportation, qui commença à briller au contact de leurs deux mains gantées. Ils relevèrent la tête, alors qu'eux-même étaient entourés d'un halo lumineux, et sourirent à Sora. Sora leur rendit leur sourire en levant le bras et en s'exclamant :

« A plus tard ! »

Puis...ses deux compagnons disparurent dans une gerbe de lumière verte aveuglante. Quand Sora fit redescendre la main qu'il avait mis devant ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui, il vit que Yen Sid s'était approché de lui, mains dans le dos. Sora plaqua ses bras contre son corps, attendant ses ordres.

« Sora...commença enfin le vieux mage. Il est arrivé quelque chose en ton absence. Deux nouvelles Porteuses sont apparues à la Tour Mystérieuse. »

« C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Sora étonné. C'est qui ? »

« Kairi les a nommées Iwako et Hayate, expliqua Yen Sid les yeux dans le vague. Mais nous ne savons pas leurs véritables noms... elles sont amnésiques. »

« Oh... dit juste Sora en perdant un peu son excitation. Elles... vont bien ? »

« Il semble que oui, admit Yen Sid en souriant. Elles se sont entraînées durant des mois avec Kairi et Lea et elles semblent... plutôt douées. »

Le Mage fixa alors intensément Sora de ses yeux fous.

« Sora. Je pense qu'elles doivent venir avec toi dans ta mission. »

« Quoi ?! » Rugit Sora abasourdi.

« Ca leur fera du bien à elles, continua Yen Sid en marchant un peu dans la pièce, amusé. Et ça te sera aussi profitable, à toi. »

Sora ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette phrase. Yen Sid voulait vraiment l'envoyer en mission avec deux nouvelles porteuses alors que lui-même était de retour au niveau UN de son apprentissage ?

« Maître...demanda Sora. C'est quoi cette mission que vous voulez me donner, au juste ? »

L'ancien Maître de la Keyblade alla se rasseoir lentement à son bureau et commença à lisser sa barbe, réfléchissant. Sora n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça... prendre autant de temps avant de répondre. Et il se disait qu'il faisait sûrement ça pour se donner un style... ou alors il était vraiment vieux et commençait à devenir sénile. Enfin, Yen Sid reprit de sa voix caverneuse, en faisant apparaître des pions d'échec noirs sur son bureau, d'un geste de la main :

« Tu dois le savoir à présent Sora... Xehanort a commencé à rassembler les Treize Chercheurs de Ténèbres. Nous en connaissons la plupart... mais pas tous. Il nous faut donc être prudents. Et surtout plus rapides que lui... »

D'un nouveau geste du poignet, le Mage fit apparaître sept pions blancs en face des pièces noires.

« Les Sept Gardiens de la Lumière doivent être retrouvés, au plus vite. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que nous serons en mesure de faire contre Xehanort... C'est un homme d'une rare intelligence. A l'heure où je te parle, il a sans doute déjà un voire deux coups d'avance sur nous. Le temps presse. »

Le coeur de Sora se serra dans sa poitrine : Lea avait sans doute raison. Il y avait eu trop « d'attaques » en simultanées... tous les guerriers de la Keyblade étaient maintenant disséminés un peu partout dans la galaxie. Et Riku avait en plus appris récemment que Xehanort avait le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps... ce qui rendait les choses encore plus compliquées. Mais il y avait plus grave...

« Mais Maître... commença Sora en serrant les poings. On ne sait pas encore qui sont les Gardiens de Lumière, si ? »

Yen Sid se lissa encore quelques fois la barbe avant de répondre :

« Mickey pense que toi, Riku et lui-même êtes des Gardiens. De plus, il compte aussi Aqua, Ventus et Terra parmi les Gardiens. Ce qui nous en laisserait un seul à découvrir... Mais cette théorie me pose problème : car si Aqua peut être sauvée par Riku et Mickey, je ne sais pas comment retrouver Ventus ou... sauver le coeur de Terra. »

« Terra... soupira Sora. Xehanort le possède non ? Comme Ansem l'avait fait avec Riku ? »

« C'est exact, admit Yen Sid. Mais il est dans son coeur depuis bien plus longtemps... peut-être... sa conscience n'existe-elle même plus. »

Yen Sid soupira avant de continuer, gravement :

« Dans le pire cas de figure, Ventus et Terra seraient perdus. Nous aurions alors trois Porteurs manquants. C'est pourquoi il nous faut à tout prix trouver un moyen de... _valider_ , nos hypothèses. C'est là que tu entres en jeu, Sora. »

« Moi ? fit Sora abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? »

Yen Sid fit disparaître les pièces. A leur place, apparurent derrière Sora, devant la porte du bureau de Yen Sid, cinq hologrammes d'hommes et de femmes habillés de capes et de robes de sages, tous leurs visages cachés derrière des masques d'animaux. Sora recula de quelques pas quand de grandes keyblades apparurent dans leurs mains.

« Ce sont les Cinq Prophètes, expliqua Yen Sid. Unicornis, Anguis, Ursus, Leopardus et Vulpeus. Des anciens maîtres de la Keyblade, extrêmement puissants. Ils furent à l'origine de cinq Unions, dans lesquelles des centaines de Porteurs de Keyblade furent formés. »

Deux autres personnages, habillés avec des capes noirs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles de l'Organisation XIII, apparurent à leurs côtés. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce manteau noir... ils l'achetaient tous au même endroit ou quoi ?

« Ces cinq Prophètes avaient un professeur, le Maître des Maîtres, peut-être le plus puissant porteur ayant jamais existé... ou le premier porteur des mondes. Il avait le pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Il consigna donc toutes ses visions dans cinq livres...nommés les Livres des Prophéties, qu'il confia aux prophètes. Le rôle du sixième de ses apprentis n'est pas très clair... mais une chose est certaine : tous ces guerriers de la Keyblade finirent par s'emparer d'une puissante énergie défendue, la _Lux_ , et commencèrent une grande guerre... La Guerre des Keyblades. »

« Mais ! Explosa Sora. C'est pas cette guerre qui a anéanti tous les mondes et qui les sépara les uns des autres ?! »

« Celle-là même », confirma le Mage en fermant les yeux.

« Mais... continua Sora en fixant les inconnus. Pourquoi me racontez tout ça, Yen Sid ? »

« Il se trouve que nous avons pu commencer à extraire les informations codées de Ansem le Sage que Riku a trouvées, narra le magicien. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les Prophètes et la Lux. Il a retrouvé cette ancienne légende et l'a liée aux Gardiens de Lumière... regarde leur nombre. »

Sora se retourna et compta les sages : il y en avait en effet sept !

« Ma théorie est que Ansem le Sage a peut-être découvert, reprit Yen Sid, lors de ses recherches, un moyen de trouver les Sept Gardiens de Lumière. Et que ce moyen est peut-être lié à la légende de la Guerre des Keyblades. Il ne fait aucun doute que Xehanort connaît aussi cette légende. Car il veut à tout pris qu'une deuxième guerre des Keyblade ait lieu, afin d'accéder à... »

« Kingdom Hearts... » le coupa Sora en serrant les poings.

Yen Sid hocha lentement la tête en signe de consentement et reprit.

« Je veux que tu ailles fouiller le bureau de Ansem le Sage, à Jardin Radieux. Tu connais le monde, ses habitants et un peu le château. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a des indices sur les Sept Gardiens là-bas. Ansem était un homme d'une incroyable intelligence...sans doute le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec Xehanort. Ta mission sera donc, Sora, de trouver un moyen de _détecter_ les Gardiens et de tous les rassembler, le plus rapidement possible ».

Sora réfléchit un instant, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'embêtait.

« Mais Maître... pourquoi me demander d'emmener avec moi les deux nouvelles porteuses ? Vous pensez qu'elles pourraient être... deux Gardiennes ? »

Yen Sid fit apparaître des pages de dessin sur son bureau. Sora s'approcha et les observa un instant : la plupart des images ne lui disaient rien du tout. Puis il tomba sur une représentation de sept cercueils de lumière, qu'il avait déjà vus il y a deux ans...

« Les Princesses de Coeur ! » S'exclama l'Elu abasourdi.

« Oui, confirma le mage en lui montrant un dessin précis. Mais il y a plus... »

Sora prit la feuille entre ses mains. Elle représentait cinq animaux: une licorne, un ours, un serpent, un léopard et un renard, dans des espèces de bulles. Sora fit volte face et observa un instant les hologrammes dans son dos : les animaux du dessin et des masques étaient les mêmes !

« C'est cela, fit Yen Sid comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Les Prophètes. »

« Qui a dessiné ça ? » S'enquit Sora en continuant à fouiller les pages.

« L'une des deux nouvelles Porteuses... » expliqua le Mage en se relevant pour marcher un peu.

Il refit l'une de ses poses dramatiques et silencieuses avant de reprendre :

« Je pense que leurs souvenirs peuvent aussi cacher de précieuses informations... c'est pourquoi je veux qu'elle viennent avec toi. Peut-être, le contact avec les autres mondes leur redonnera la mémoire et aussi... »

Il devint grave et fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux que tu les surveilles, Sora. »

« Comment ça les _surveiller_? » S'inquiéta le garçon qui repensait aux paroles de Lea.

« Si elles sont des Gardiennes, et si elles nous aident à vaincre Xehanort, cela serait tout à notre avantage. Mais nous ne savons pas _qui_ elles sont. Et si elles étaient des Chercheuses des Ténèbres ? Il nous faudrait alors...»

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux et déglutit de travers. C'était lui ou Yen Sid venait d'insinuer qu'il faudrait peut-être _tuer_ ces porteuses ?! Le Mage vit l'effroi sur le visage du garçon et sourit.

« Mais ce serait là la pire des éventualités... je garde bon espoir qu'elles soient toutes deux des Gardiennes. Bien que Lea pense le contraire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre... se souvint Sora. « celle en armure » ?

Yen Sid perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

« D'après Lea, elle pourrait être... une _création_ , de Xehanort. Il les soupçonne même toutes deux d'être des êtres de synthèse, à cause de leur impressionnante maîtrise de la Keyblade... Crées pour nous piéger, en quelque sorte. De plus... elle suivait Lea partout, ce qui l'a rendu d'autant méfiant...»

Sora regarda un instant ses grands pieds, inspirant profondément. Sa mission s'avérait plus dure que prévue : non seulement il devait retrouver les Sept Gardiens de Lumière, mais aussi les souvenirs de deux filles qui pouvaient être leurs pires ennemis. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée de ne pas être seul dans sa quête des Gardiens le rassurait un peu. Et contrairement à Lea, Sora voulait penser à la meilleure option possible, à savoir qu'elles étaient des alliés et des Gardiennes de Lumière. Dans tous les cas, Sora ne voulait pas commencer à devenir paranoïaque comme Riku et se méfier de ses nouveaux compagnons: il décida donc qu'il essayerait de devenir ami avec elles, avant toute chose.

« Ca va aller, finit-il par affirmer en relevant la tête, confiant. J'en suis sûr. »

Yen Sid l'observa un instant, puis sourit en hochant la tête de contentement. Tous les hologrammes et les feuilles à dessin disparurent et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, comme par magie.

« Vous partez demain matin, dit encore le mage. Profite de dormir un peu. »

Sora voulut partir mais le Mage le rappela :

« Sora ?... Que ton coeur, soit la clé qui te guide. »

Sora le regarda, hocha la tête en souriant, puis repartit en courant dans les couloirs de la Tour, en quête d'un bond lit chaud.

...

Posé en travers du lit, en simple caleçon, Sora ouvrit un oeil bleu lourd de fatigue. Alors qu'il se retournait sur le côté pour continuer à dormir plus confortablement, il entendit soudain le chant des oiseaux et s'assit brusquement dans ses draps. Il leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

« Merde ! rugit-il en se jetant à bas le lit pour enfiler son t-shirt bleu et rouge. J'ai trop dormi ! »

Courant dans les couloirs de la Tour, à moitié en s'habillant, avec un toast dérobé en catastrophe en cuisine sous le regard réprobateur de la Fée Verte, Sora enfilait avec difficulté sa veste noire à capuche. Yen Sid lui avait dit de partir _à la première heure_ , mais il devait déjà être midi passé ! Priant pour que le Mage ne le sache pas, le garçon ouvrit d'un coup sec les portes de la tour et courut dans le parc verdoyant, en direction du vaisseau gummi.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il vit que quelqu'un était déjà au devant de l'engin spatial et il s'arrêta pour observer: un grand guerrier fin, habillé d'une superbe armure argentée et dorée sur le bras gauche, les cuisses et manifestement les genoux, lui tournait le dos, empilant quelques sacs de voyage devant le vaisseau gummi. Alors que Sora s'extasiait sur les pièces d'armure, il eut soudain un étrange doute: Yen Sid n'avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de deux « port _euses_ » ? C'est à ce moment que l'inconnu(e) se retourna : Sora vit alors très clairement qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une fille, grâce à son top magenta et son mini short noir relativement court.

« Salut ! » lança le garçon pour signaler sa présence, en allant vers elle.

Elle le regarda approcher et le dévisagea, curieuse.

« Salut, » répondit-elle avec une valise dans les bras, surprise.

« Je suis Sora, se présenta l'Elu. Tu dois être l'une des porteuses dont Yen Sid m'a parlé ? »

Alors, en face de lui, la jeune femme posa la valise à terre et mit ses mains gantées sur ses hanches pour l'observer, de bas en haut, ce qui fit tinter les chaînes dorées qui retenait son armure. Elle avait l'air perplexe. Sora remarqua une barrette en forme de couronne d'or (qu'il trouva très cool) dans ses cheveux roses mi-longs. Elle avait de jolies petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez et le haut des joues. Ses lèvres étaient extrêmement rouges, comme des cerises disposées sur sa peau bronzée couleur crème caramel, et Sora fut un peu perturbé de se faire analyser par ses grands yeux bleus ciel intrigués qui dominaient son visage arrondi.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Sora... finit-elle par dire en souriant étrangement. C'est drôle, je t'avais imaginé plus grand. »

Sora ne savait pas s'il devait mal le prendre ou pas. Il y avait quand même eu le mot « fameux » qui l'avait flatté. Mais il remarqua en effet que la guerrière le dépassait bien d'une demi-tête et fut un peu vexé. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de mettre lui aussi ses mains sur ses hanches. La fille sourit avant de lui tendre la main, amicalement:

« Je suis Hayate, contente de te rencontrer. »

Sora lui rendit sa poignée de main, rassuré. Elle avait l'air plutôt sympa. Il voulut lui proposer de l'aider à charger les bagages lorsqu'il sentit tous les poils dans sa nuque se hérisser d'un coup, à cause d'un courant glacé. Soudain, une voix de femme chantonna dans son oreille :

« Bonjour ! »

Sora sursauta et failli faire une crise cardiaque: à côtés de lui, là où quelques secondes auparavant il n'y avait personne, se tenait à présent une autre jeune femme. Tout aussi grande que sa compagne, elle était habillé de manière bien plus féminine en revanche: elle portait une courte robe mauve avec toutes sortes de ceintures compliquées, qui était plus longue dans son dos, à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre. Ses avant-bras étaient couverts de manches à fermetures éclair et ses mains étaient cachées par des gants violets ouverts sur le haut. Elle portait des talons au bout de longues chaussettes noires remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

« Salut ! Fit Sora un peu surpris. Tu dois être... Iwako ? Moi c'est Sora ! »

La jeune femme le fixa avec de grands yeux péridot en amande qui brillaient sur son visage ovale et pâle rehaussé de lèvres pulpeuses couleur corail. Sous l'oeil gauche, elle avait trois petits grains de beauté étonnement disposés en une sorte de triangle. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux bleus-noirs par-dessus son épaule : c'est à ce moment que Sora constata que sa chevelure saphir brut tombait jusqu'à ses pieds.

« ...J'adore tes yeux... » lâcha-t-elle après un moment.

« Heu...merci. »

Sora rougit légèrement à cause du compliment... et surtout parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

«Mais oui, je suis Iwako! S'exclama-t-elle en reculant vers son amie. Ravie de te rencontrer Sora ! »

Le garçon les observa toutes deux un instant et réalisa quelque chose: il s'attendait à partir en mission avec de nouvelles porteuses plutôt jeunes... Mais là il ne se retrouvait pas avec de jeunes filles, mais bien deux jeunes _femmes_!

Elles avaient peut-être quelque chose comme dix-neuf ans, estima-t-il au vu de leur taille... car il ne voulait pas penser qu'elles avaient dépassé la vingtaine.

« Alors ? lâcha Hayate en montrant le vaisseau gummi du pouce, peu convaincue. C'est dans cet engin qu'on va voyager ? »

Sora se ressaisit et empoigna une valise à terre. Il sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ouverture arrière de l'appareil. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge à l'extérieur et ouvrit le sas du vaisseau. Hayate et Iwako s'approchèrent, curieuses.

« Voilà le vaisseau gummi ! expliqua Sora en levant les bras fièrement vers la structure tout en bombant le torse. Avec le temps, on l'a pas mal amélioré... ça nous permet de voyager entre les mondes, via l'espace. »

« Les mondes... questionna Hayate. C'est toutes les étoiles qu'on voit au-dessus de nos têtes n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est ça » répondit Sora avec sa main libre sur la hanche.

« Mais il y en a des milliers... » s'exclama Hayate en regardant le ciel, émerveillée.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, la jeune femme en armure mit tous les bagages restants sur ses épaules et partit en trombe dans le vaisseau, dans un grand bruit de plaques d'armure. Iwako riant et courant sur ses talons.

« Hé ! paniqua Sora, attendez deux secondes, je dois vous expliquer comment ça marche ! »

Il sauta à bord et referma le sas. Après quoi il passa les couloirs inférieurs et monta à l'étage de la cuisine et du salon, qui menaient à la cabine de pilotage, à l'avant du vaisseau. C'est là qu'il retrouva les deux jeunes femmes en train de...fouiller dans les tiroirs.

« Hey! S'écria Sora alors que Hayate balançait un t-shirt sale dans un sac. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je range », dit calmement la guerrière.

« Mais ça c'est personnel ! » S'écria Sora en lui arrachant _quelque chose_ des mains.

« C'est dégoûtant ! minauda Iwako en regardant l'état du lavabo, rempli de vaisselle sale et après avoir ouvert le frigo, où certaines choses commençaient à pourrir. Ça, c'est ce qu'il se passe irrémédiablement quand il y a trop de garçons qui vivent ensemble sans présence féminine... »

« Ce qui m'inquiète plutôt c'est qu'il n'y a pas un seul livre...», affirma Hayate en commençant à classer des tiroirs.

« Heu... lâcha Sora. Je peux vous expliquer comment marche le vaisseau où vous allez continuer à tout tripoter comme ça... ? »

Iwako se lavait les mains depuis au moins trois minutes en regardant d'un oeil mauvais le plan de travail où volaient des mouches alors que Hayate avait fini de ranger tout le salon en époussetant les coussins par un hublot. Comme aucune des deux ne l'écoutait, Sora rit nerveusement : ça allait peut-être être plus dur que prévu de « surveiller » les deux porteuses de keyblades.

Bientôt, Iwako s'assit à la table et commença à écrire frénétiquement quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

« Heu... hésita Sora. C'est quoi ? »

Iwako ne répondit pas et se releva avec souplesse pour aller accrocher le papier au mur le plus proche, bien visible et bien droit. Elle croisa les bras de satisfaction. Sora s'approcha et commença à lire:

« _Règle n°1 : Nettoyer la vaisselle sale tout de suite._

 _Règle n°2 : ranger la nourriture dans le frigo._

 _Règle n°3 : jeter la nourriture périmée..._

 _Règle n°4 : nettoyer le plan de travail après utilisation._

 _Règle n°5 : ne pas boire directement au goulot des bouteilles._

Mais... y en a combien ?!

 _Règle n°23 : on toque avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains._

 _Règle n°24 : ne pas rentrer dans la chambre des filles..._

 _Règle n°25 : ne pas toucher Iwako.. ?_

 _Règle n°26 : ne pas dire de vilains mots... !_

 _Règle n°27 : aérer les chambres à coucher... ?!_ »

A ce moment, Sora releva la tête pour voir juste à temps Hayate, avec un sac de linge sale sous le bras, se diriger vers sa chambre. Le garçon, pris de panique, courut vers elle, la dépasser et se plaqua, les bras en croix, devant la porte métallique.

« Non ! On n'entre pas là ! »

Iwako, surgie de nulle part, arriva à côté de lui et expliqua en lui montrant la liste:

« Mais le Règle n°27 stipule bien que les chambres... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Sora lui arracha le papier des mains et biffa la règle pour la remplacer par : « _Règle n°27 : On n'entre pas dans la chambre de Sora !_ ». Puis il déchira un bout de la feuille pour la coller sur la porte de sa cabine et inscrit dessus :

« Chambre de Sora : entrée INTERDITE »

Alors que Iwako lui reprenait la liste de règles des mains, vexée, Hayate pencha la tête de côté, intriguée.

« Pourquoi on peut pas rentrer dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle. Y a quoi dedans ? »

« Pas tes oignons ! » rugit Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches... ? » continua la guerrière aux cheveux roses avec un sourire malicieux.

« Rien ! »

Quand Iwako se dirigea vers la seconde cabine, Sora courut aussi lui barrer la route. La jeune femme, irritée, croisa les bras et commença à taper du pied. Pendant ce temps, Sora partit au pas de course à la troisième et dernière chambre, revint avec un paquet de _trucs_ inconnus dans les bras et les lança dans la seconde. Il fouilla aussi dans le sac de Hayate et lança encore quelques affaires dans la deuxième cabine.

« Voilà ! S'écria-t-il en se frottant les mains. La troisième chambre c'est la vôtre : vous y faites ce que vous voulez. Mais dans la deuxième, y a toutes les affaires de Donald et Dingo : c'est personnel et on y TOUCHE PAS. »

« C'est une forme de dépôt j'imagine... supposa Iwako. Très bien... »

Elle ajouta une règle à la liste et repartit dans la cuisine afin de la ré-écrire au propre intégralement et sur une feuille vierge et intacte, faisant voler ses longs cheveux bleus sombres derrière elle, Hayate sur les talons.

Sora soupira... il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça ! Donald et Dingo lui manquaient déjà... il n'y avait pas toutes ces règles et interdictions avec eux! Et de quel droit elles s'appropriaient le vaisseau gummi comme ça ? Bon, pour la salle de bains et les trucs du genre, ok. Mais ne pas boire à la bouteille, sérieusement? Sora n'était pas toxique à ce qu'il savait ?!

Pour fuir un peu la 'restructuration' ambiante, le garçon alla se réfugier dans la salle de pilotage. Il se laissa tomber dans le siège avant et enclencha les réacteurs. Il vérifia tous les panneaux de contrôle et, par mesure de sécurité, verrouilla le sas et la porte de la cabine de pilotage, le temps de faire décoller le vaisseau. Une fois la destination entrée dans l'ordinateur central et le mode automatique enclenché, Sora se laissa aller dans le siège et se passa la main dans ses cheveux en pics.

Il était énervé.

Pourquoi Donald et Dingo devaient aller voir la Reine et pas _lui_? Pourquoi Maître Yen Sid ne l'avait-il pas laissé aller avec Kairi et Lea chercher les Sept Princesses de Coeur ? Et surtout, pourquoi c'était _lui_ qui devait aller à Jardin Radieux avec deux nouvelles porteuses amnésiques?

C'était la première fois depuis deux ans que Sora se retrouvait sans Donald et Dingo. Ça lui faisait bizarre et être avec deux filles (plus âgées) le dérangeait. Surtout que Maître Yen Sid ne l'avait pas laissé souffler en arrivant à la Tour Mystérieuse et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Kairi !

Sora commença à ruminer: que voulait-elle lui dire au juste? Ça avait l'air important... et elle avait eu l'air si déçue lorsqu'elle lui avait dit au revoir. Et si elle voulait lui parler... de la caverne sur l'île ? Et de son dessin de paopoo... ?!

« Raaaah ! » s'écria Sora en s'étirant.

Il irait lui parler lorsqu'il reviendrait à la Tour Mystérieuse. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui dirait, mais il devait savoir ce que _elle_ voulait lui dire. Il sortit le porte-bonheur de sa poche et le regarda un instant, réfléchissant.

« SORAAA ! » hurla soudain la voix de Hayate derrière la porte.

« C'est un test... murmura Sora entre ses dents en rangeant le porte-bonheur. C'est ça. Yen Sid me test...pour voir si je suis prêt à repasser le test de Maîtrise... »

Il entendit un énorme « BOOM », et Iwako dit au loin :

« Haya, ne casse pas la porte ! »

« Oups... désolée la porte...»

« Ou alors, Yen Sid me déteste... » ironisa Sora dans un soupire en allant ouvrir la porte.

18


	2. Chapter 2: Jardin Radieux partie une

Chapitre 2 Jardin Radieux

Sora avait sauté le dernier de la rampe d'accès du vaisseau gummi. Avec le poing, il appuya sur un bouton extérieur qui ferma le sas. Puis il appuya sur un second, qui fit disparaître l'appareil spatial, laissant le groupe seul dans un grand ravin désertique et bleuté.

« Whaaaaaa ! » s'exclamèrent Hayate et Iwako.

« C'est pour passer inaperçu, expliqua Sora assez fier. Quand on voyage dans les mondes, on ne doit pas attirer l'attention... enfin, au maximum. »

« Ils ne savent pas que les autres mondes existent ?» Demanda Hayate.

« Pas tous, se souvint Sora qui n'y pensait plus vraiment. Du coup ben... faut protéger le secret. Après, certains habitants savent très bien que ça existe. Ça dépend. Dans le doute, je le cache à chaque fois... »

Les deux jeunes femmes n'écoutaient qu'à moitié: Hayate avait sauté sur un rocher et mettait sa main en visière pour regarder au loin. Iwako quant à elle faisait le tour du vaisseau invisible, fascinée.

« Bon ! Se réveilla Sora. On y va ? »

«Enfin! » s'exclama Hayate en sautant de son perchoir.

«Et évitez de sortir vos keyblades pour rien, expliqua encore Sora. Ça attire l'attention et surtout, ça attire les Sans-Coeurs... »

« Tu sais, railla Hayate, on s'est entraînées durant au moins trois mois avec Kairi et Maître Yen Sid, sait déjà tout ça... »

Sora n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que Chaîne Royale apparut dans sa main, signe que des ennemis approchaient. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule: une dizaine d'Ombres venaient vers eux, sous le sol de cristal bleuté de la vallée. Alors que Iwako avait (littéralement) disparu, Hayate courut dans un vacarme métallique se placer aux côtés de Sora.

« Mais ? S'étrangla le garçon. Où est... ? »

« Raaaaaa ! »

La guerrière aux cheveux roses avait foncé, son arme en avant, sur l'Ombre la plus proche. La pointe de sa lame s'enfonça dans la créature, qui explosa instantanément. Sora en resta bouche bée : lorsqu'il avait reçu la Keyblade, lui, il lui avait fallu au moins trois ou quatre coups pour venir à bout du même ennemi. Il secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits, et frappa devant lui et à sa droite, explosant deux nouveaux Sans-Coeurs.

Alors que Hayate commençait une Vrille Ascensionnelle trop proche de lui, ce qui le projeta contre un pan de falaise, il dut encore éviter un Glacier (qui explosa à quelques centimètres de son oreille) lancé par Iwako, réapparue comme par magie de l'autre côté du terrain, sur une colline.

« Hey ! » S'écria-t-il pour attirer leur attention.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Sora courut donc rejoindre Hayate en prise avec cinq Ombres et l'aida, esquivant ses coups violents, à finir ces ennemis. Un dernier « Foudre » (que Sora dût à nouveau éviter en faisant une roulade) détruisit les derniers sans-coeurs. Le garçon se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il était halluciné par la puissance de frappe des deux jeunes femmes... qui de plus, ne semblaient pas du tout fatiguées. Iwako riait à gorge déployée en ramassant un Munnie volé par un sans-coeur. Hayate examinait pour sa part la poussière noire laissée par les corps des Ombres.

« Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? » questionna-t-elle en revenant vers Sora.

« La Keyblade les attire, narra Sora. Je sais pas trop pourquoi... Mais en général ils attaquent les gens pour leur voler leur coeur. »

« Ca doit faire mal ! » commenta Iwako choquée.

« C'est pas terrible, » dit Sora en se rappelant sa propre expérience.

Hayate fit disparaître sa Keyblade et demanda :

« On continue? »

Sora hocha la tête et se mit en marche en direction de la ville de Jardin Radieux, les deux jeunes femmes sur les talons.

...

Ils marchaient dans la plaine bleutée, en direction du château de la ville. Sora était à la tête du groupe et était toujours aussi halluciné de la puissance des deux jeunes femmes. Il réfléchissait aux suppositions de Yen Sid, alors que les deux filles discutaient, avec passion.

«Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance... je m'attendais à plus de résistance. », souffla Hayate en bombant le ''torse''.

« Oui c'était misérable! affirma Iwako en plaçant ses cheveux derrière une oreille. Mais je ne suis pas mécontente de mes sorts... Glacier tout particulièrement.»

« Ouais ça a dû jeter un froid, plaisanta en souriant Hayate. Mais tu sais, je pense ce serait plus stratégique si je restais devant pour te protéger et toi derrière pour lancer tes sorts, je pense. C'est ce que Yen Sid avait recommandé... »

« Ca me va », affirma la magicienne.

Alors que Sora les écoutait en souriant, amusé, il sentit soudain un frisson glacé lui parcourir la nuque. Il se stoppa net, l'oreille alerte. Les filles s'arrêtèrent aussi mais Iwako continua à parler. Sora regardait tout autour d'eux, inquiet. Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un...qui les observait. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Soudain, un mouvement attira son regard : en haut d'une colline, il vit une ombre immobile. Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main.

« Ah ! S'écria Iwako. Tu sais que ça me stresse quand tu fais ça ? »

« Derrière moi, Iwa! » S'exclama Hayate en sortant sa propre arme et en se plaçant devant .

« Chuuuuuuut », fit Sora.

Là haut, l'ombre sembla se retourner et ouvrit un portail de Ténèbres- l'instant d'après, la forme avait disparu.

« Il est parti », soupira Sora en rangeant Chaîne Royale.

« Enfiiin ! S'exclama Iwako. C'est pas trop tôt »

« Quoi ? » S'enquit Sora.

« Ben oui, s'irrita Iwako. Ça fait un moment qu'il nous suit, ça devenait gênant ».

« Attends ! Comprit Sora. Tu savais qu'il nous suivait et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Heu...non. Il avait pas l'air méchant »

Sora frappa la paume de sa grande main contre la tête : Iwako semblait avoir le pouvoir de sentir les êtres des Ténèbres et elle ne le savait même pas.

« Iwako, commença-t-il. Ce type... était certainement pas sympa. Tu aurais pu me le dire plus vite qu'il nous suivait : tu imagines s'il nous avait attaqué ?! »

« Mais je savais pas ça, moi, s'attrista Iwako, personne me dit rien à moi ! »

« Hé, grogna Hayate en se plaçant devant Iwako. Elle a rien fait de mal. Et de toute façon, on lui aurait fait sa fête à ce type s'il avait attaqué ».

Sora perdit alors son sang froid :

« Ecoutez... Je sais que c'est la première fois que vous voyagez dans les mondes, mais il vous faut être plus prudentes ! C'est dangereux le monde extérieur ! Je sais pas qui était ce type, mais s'il nous avait attaqué, ça aurait pu être dangereux ! Et si ça avait été un des 13 chercheurs de Ténèbres ? »

« ben... hésita Hayate. On aurait su son identité au moins... ».

« Vous comprenez pas ? Maître Yen Sid m'a demandé de veiller sur vous ! Mais si vous foncez tête baissée dans le danger, moi je pourrai rien faire ! Vous m'écoutiez même pas pendant le combat ! S'il vous arrive quelque chose, ça va me retomber dessus et Yen Sid ne me laissera jamais repasser le Test de Maîtrise, vous comprenez ça ou pas ?! »

Sora se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait crié sa dernière phrase. Dès le moment où il l'avait prononcée, il l'avait regrettée. Mais c'était trop tard : Iwako baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, les larmes aux yeux. Et Hayate, après un regard de colère intense, fit un prodigieux bond pour quitter le groupe et aller se percher sur la falaise la plus proche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » S'inquiéta Sora.

« Elle est blessée, expliqua Iwako en se séchant les yeux. Elle va rester loin de nous un moment tu l'as énervée Sora, et elle ne veut pas exploser sur nous parce qu'elle est trop émotionnelle et que qu'elle veut nous éviter ça..».

« ah... lâcha Sora en continuant sa marche. Ok...».

Le garçon était toujours un peu irrité. Même s'il s'en voulait d'avoir failli faire pleurer Iwako, il était encore trop sur les nerfs pour lui parler. Il devait marcher un moment pour se calmer. Après quelques mètres, le silence devint pesant : en haut de la montagne, Hayate avançait en parallèle, sans un bruit. Et derrière Sora, Iwako marchait tête baissée, sans rien dire. Le garçon s'en voulut alors vraiment : il avait lâché son énervement de ces derniers jours sur les deux jeunes femmes, qui n'y pouvait rien. Il était vraiment un super mauvais chef (mais en même temps il avait juste seize ans...). Yen Sid avait raison : il n'était pas prêt. Il inspira profondément et se retourna vers Iwako :

« Iwako...Tu peux appeler Hayate, s'il te plaît ? »

La magicienne refusait toujours de parler, mais acquiesça et leva le bras en direction de Hayate. La guerrière, dans un nouveau bond herculéen (comment faisait-elle ça?!), attérit devant le groupe dans une bourrasque de vent. Son visage était fermé et elle croisa les bras, attendant.

« Ecoutez les filles... commença Sora mal à l'aise. Je...je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure. Je...j'ai été un peu dur avec vous et ça me ressemble pas... Mais c'est la première fois qu'on me demande de m'occuper de nouvelles porteuses, alors je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre... »

Iwako releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux péridot brillants. Elle jeta un regard à Hayate, qui semblait plus sceptique.

« Commence déjà par nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici exactement et on verra après pour les excuses, d'accord ? » Lança la guerrière.

« Ben... s'étonna Sora. On est venus ici pour fouiller le bureau de Ansem le Sage afin de trouver des infos sur les Sept Gardiens de Lumière... qu'on doit retrouver pour battre Xehanort...»

«Bien, railla Hayate. Et tu comptais nous dire ça quand ? »

Sora ne savait pas quoi répondre : il avait en effet oublié de leur dire le but de leur mission. Il baissa la tête de honte.

« Haya... la calma Iwako. Sora vient de le dire : c'est la première fois qu'il a des responsabilités...il sait pas quoi faire ».

« Excusez-moi, fit Sora. Je suis vraiment pas un bon prof... »

« C'est sûr », plaisanta Hayate.

« Haya ! » La réprimanda Iwako.

« Mais je pense que je pourrai arrêter de jouer au chef et qu'on pourrait juste continuer à faire la mission...comme un équipe ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, étonnées.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? proposa Sora en souriant de manière engageante. On recommence à zéro, vu que c'est mal parti ? »

« Je suis pour ! fit sans hésitation Iwako, heureuse. Et je m'excuse de rien t'avoir dit : je dirai tout ce que je sens, les prochaines fois, promis ! Haya ?»

La guerrière parut hésiter, sembla le ''scanner'' avec ses yeux Célestine, puis sourit un peu de travers et lâcha et mit une main sur sa hanche en relâchant son épaule nonchalamment:

« D'accord... Désolée de m'être laissée emporter.»

« Super ! Se réjouit Sora en plaçant sa grande main au centre du groupe. On est une équipe ? »

« ... On est une équipe », concéda Hayate en plaçant aussi sa main gantée sur la sienne.

« Je dois vraiment toucher vos mains, là ? » Hésita Iwako visiblement dégoûtée.

« Tu peux faire un hoverboard avec ta main, », suggéra Sora.

« Ok ! Dit la magicienne en plaçant sa main cinq centimètres au-dessus des deux autres. Alors oui, on est une équipe ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent à Sora, qui fut soulagé.

« Du coup, ajouta Hayate, on fait quoi pour les positions de combat ? »

« hein ? » Fit Sora.

« Oui parce... on est deux en attaque Sora, ça ne va pas ».

« C'est pas du tout stratégique, » surenchérit Iwako.

«Hahaha ! Ouais c'est vrai... admit Sora qui n'avait pas envie d'être autre chose que le combattant. Du coup tu peux passer en défense Hayate ? Comme ça Iwako peut rester en Mage derrière et moi je vais en attaque, devant ? »

«C'est bien... réfléchit la guerrière moqueuse. Ca ressemble déjà plus à une stratégie. J'accepte. »

...

Après une petite heure de marche, le trio de Porteurs de keyblades arriva en vue de la ville de Jardin Radieux. Sora, qui se réjouissait de revoir Léon et les autres, partit en courant dans les rues de la cité en criant derrière lui:

« Suivez-moi ! Je connais un ami ici qui peut nous aider à trouver le bureau de Ansem ! »

Le garçon parvint bientôt sur la place centrale, les deux jeunes femmes sur ses talons. Lorsque les trois compagnons s'arrêtèrent, ils lancèrent le même :

« Ooooooh ! »

Devant eux, la place pavée bordée de maisons à colombages multi-colores étaient décorée de multiples échoppes de nourriture, habits, et objets en tout genre. Des petits mogs voletaient dans les échoppes, répondant aux clients par des « kupo ! » et les habitants du Jardin Radieux, joyeux, flânaient ici et là, entre les stands.

« C'est jour de marché ! comprit Sora. Il y a peut-être des objets intéressants ! »

« Des livres ? » souffla Hayate, les yeux brillants en avançant un peu rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » demanda Iwako excitée.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en courant dans des directions différentes. Iwako alla directement voir le stand de bijoux : elle s'amusa à essayer différentes boucles d'oreille brillantes devant un miroir avec un petit sourire coquet sur ses lèvres corail. Hayate, contre toute attente, se stoppa net devant le stand de peluches: elle fixa un instant quelque chose, avant de murmurer avec émotions:

« C'est trop mignon... »

Elle se mit à fixer une petite peluche de renard blanc qu'elle prit avec une main hésitante et Sora mit ses mains derrière la nuque et s'amusa de cette situation: il remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes se comportaient réellement comme de jeunes filles naïves. Il se souvint alors de ce que Kairi lui avait dit : elles étaient comme elle lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur l'Ile de la Destinée. Sans passé, sans identité, un rien pouvait les étonner, les fasciner et les amuser.

Intrigué par la réaction de la guerrière rose, si « garçon » d'habitude, Sora s'approcha d'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit venir en sa direction, elle devint toute rouge et, gênée, elle reposa la peluche et partit en marchant mécaniquement vers une autre échoppe débordant de vieux ouvrages.

« Hayate ! » tenta de l'appeler Sora.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle avait honte d'aimer cette peluche ? Sora regarda le petit renard blanc tout doux et repéra Haya plus loin dans la foule. Sur un coup de tête, il décida de l'acheter. Il marcha alors en direction de la jeune femme, cachant le cadeau derrière son dos. Hayate faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et de partir plus loin, mais Sora fut plus rapide et se plaça devant elle, la peluche devant lui:

« Cadeau ! dit-il seulement avec son plus beau sourire. Pour m'excuser pour toute à l'heure... »

Les grands yeux cristallins de Hayate s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle prit le petit renard avec une main tremblante et le serra contre elle, souriant timidement. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur Sora et le serra fort dans ses bras: le garçon fut absolument perturbé. Premièrement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas (surtout de la part de Hayate). Deuxièmement parce qu'il paraissait vraiment petit dans ses bras. Et finalement, parce que sa tête s'était du coup retrouvée... à un endroit imprévu. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, Sora sentit que ses joues étaient en feu.

« Merci... » dit seulement Hayate en serrant à nouveau le renard blanc contre elle.

« Hey Soraaaaa ? Fit Iwako derrière eux en tendant devant elle une main mendiante. Aurais-tu quelques Munnies ? »

Lorsque la jeune magicienne parvint jusqu'à eux, elle sourit mystérieusement en voyant Hayate et lâcha :

« T'es tout rouge Sora ».

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'indigna celui-ci.

« J'ai le droit à un cadeau moi aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant la peluche dans les mains de Hayate.

« Heu... hésita Sora choqué par le fait qu'elle avait compris. Oui bien sûr ».

Iwako, ses cheveux bleutés volants derrière elle, le conduisit vers les bijoux et lui montra une bague en forme de serpent. Hayate restait derrière eux, silencieuse.

« Elle brille beaucoup, » remarqua Sora en observant l'objet.

« N'est-ce pas merveilleux...fit Iwako avec une étrange voix. J'adore les choses qui brillent... »

Sora lui donna des munnies et la jeune femme admira bientôt son annulaire gauche paré du bijou.

« Merci beaucoup! », sincèrement heureuse.

Ouf...pensa Sora. Pas de câlin.

« Oh ! S'écria soudain Iwako. J'ai vu des super habits là-bas ! Sora, il faut que tu en essaies, j'ai vu des ensemble _parfaits_ pour toi ! »

« Heu... hésita le garçon. Mais j'ai mes habits de chez Yen Sid et ils me vont... »

« Sora...soupira Iwako en se prenant la tempe. Ils sont trop petits! Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, ça me brûle les yeux ! »

Sora, étonné, baissa les yeux sur son costume : en effet, son short paraissait maintenant bien trop court et un peu moulant. Il eut soudain honte.

« Ouais t'as peut-être raison»

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus demanda à Hayate de le traîner jusque dans l'échoppe et commença une séance d'essayage à coup de « non, trop voyant », ou « pas assez confort pour le combat », ou encore « ça fait ressortir tes yeux ». Après quelques minutes, Sora se prit au jeu et essaya toute sorte d'habits un peu loufoques : comme par exemple un chapeau haute-forme avec une carte accrochée dessus, des lunettes en forme de coeur ou un uniforme blanc moulant de pilote de robots géants japonais. Finalement, Iwako et le garçon optèrent pour un nouveau short noir à lanières rouges, et une jaquette noire à capuche rouge. Le col était un quadrillage écossais et le tout était posé sur un t-shirt gris-noir.

« Heu... c'est pas un peu noir ? » S'enquit Sora

« Mais non très cher, lâcha Iwa en frappant l'air de sa main. Le noir n'est jamais démodé ! Et c'est classe ! »

Sora dut admettre que ça faisait classe et que ça le rendait plus mature (ce qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça). Il paya le mog en munnies et pensa que les Trois Bonnes Fées allaient certainement en vouloir à Iwako. Hayate, qui avait fait le tour des échoppes, revint vers eux avec un livre dans sa main.

« Il y a une auberge là-bas, on pourrait se reposer » dit-elle.

« Oh ouais j'ai super faim ! » rugit Sora en la suivant.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora, Iwako et Hayate sirotaient un jus de pastèque en savourant une glace à l'eau de mer autour d'une jolie petite table ronde sur la terrasse de l'auberge de Picsou. L'oncle de Donald avait finalement réussi à re-créer le goût des fameuses glaces bleues de la Cité du Crépuscule et avait (encore) fait fortune avec sa recette améliorée.

Alors que Sora riait en voyant la tête de Hayate quand elle comprit que sa glace était à moitié _salée_ , une voix d'homme retentit dans son dos :

« Je t'attendais, Sora. On ne t'attendait déjà plus ».

Le garçon fit volte face et explosa en se levant :

« Léon ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Le bel homme aux habits gothiques et aux cheveux bruns stylés lui adressa un de ses rares sourires et lui répondit :

« Le Comité de Restauration a inauguré la semaine dernière la fin des travaux de rénovation de la ville. On a tous regretté ton absence... »

« Désolé, s'excusa Sora. J'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire, comme récupérer tous mes pouvoirs perdus et commencer à entraîner des nouvelles porteuses de keyblades ».

« C'est très bon signe, affirma Léon en croisant les bras de son air grave. Si de nouveaux porteurs apparaissent, c'est que la Lumière se prépare à affronter les Ténèbres. Et ça signifie aussi que les mondes seront plus en sécurité grâce à la multiplication de leurs gardiens... »

« C'est ça, » fit Sora qui n'avait jamais pensé aussi loin.

Léon regarda Iwako et Hayate et haussa un de ses sourcils bruns.

« Tu me les présentes Sora ? Pour une fois que tu es accompagné par de charmantes jeunes femmes... »

Du coin de l'oeil, Sora aperçu Hayate, jusque là affalée dans une pose virile, se redresser à la rapidité de l'éclair sur sa chaise, se passant la main dans ses cheveux roses et sourire de manière cajoleuse à Léon. Le contraste était presque comique.

« Non », dit simplement Sora en réponse à la question du jeune homme en poussant la guerrière qui tomba à moitié de sa chaise, détruisant ainsi sa posture exagérée et qui le regarda de manière outrée.

« Je plaisante, calme-toi », le rassura Léon en jetant un regard amusé à Hayate.

« C'est Iwako et Hayate, expliqua Sora en croisant les bras (peu convaincu). Elles sont amnésiques, il ne faut donc pas croire leur apparence: elles ont l'air de jeunes femmes mais ce sont des gamines... »

« Qu... ? commença Léon avait d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Sora ! Derrière toi ! »

Sora eut juste le temps de se retourner et de parer un coup de glace bleue de Hayate avec sa propre sucrerie. La guerrière le fixait d'un air de défi.

« Je t'ai senti... » lâcha Sora avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Pas mal pour un _gamin_ », le piqua Hayate avec un sourire narquois.

Avant qu'Iwako put dire quoi que ce soit, Sora se retrouva à courir sur les tables de l'auberge, en tenant en joue Hayate avec sa glace, qui courait en parallèle à lui tout en respectant quant à elle le mobilier. La magicienne disparut dans un coin d'ombre, par peur de salir ses habits, et réapparut aux côtés de Léon (ce qui le fit sursauter).

« Tu es un ami de Sora ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment

« Oui, répondit Léon en essayant d'ignorer l'apocalypse qu'il voyait derrière la jeune femme. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, alors qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir la Keyblade. C'est moi qui l'a entraîné ».

« Très altruiste de ta part, affirma Iwako.

Il y eut un bruit dans son dos et elle se retourna en soupirant :

« Oh non... »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus personne ne voudra manger sur ces tables, soupira la jeune femme en voyant le désastre que les grands pieds de Sora était en train de générer. C'est vraiment de l'irrespect... »

« Haha, rit Léon en observant Sora utiliser une table comme bouclier pour se protéger des lancer de glaces de Hayate. Sora a l'air de bien s'amuser en tout cas... »

« Oui enfin, minauda Iwako en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était un peu tendu ces derniers temps... je crois que Maître Yen Sid lui a donné trop de responsabilités d'un coup ».

« Hmmm, acquiesça Léon. Sora a un coeur extrêmement puissant et un jour, je pense qu'il sera reconnu comme un grand Maître de la Keyblade. Mais actuellement il est peut-être encore un peu... jeune, c'est vrai... »

« En effet... » confirma Iwako en observant Sora faire une roulade entre les jambes d'une vieille femme assise à une table pour envoyer une glace en pleine tête de Hayate, qui para cependant avec son bâtonnet de glace « vainqueur ».

« Du reste, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? », demanda Léon en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

« On cherche les Sept Gardiens de Lumière, avoua Iwako. Maître Yen Sid pense qu'il peut y avoir un indice dans le bureau de...Ansem le Sage ? Je crois que c'est son nom ».

« Ansem le Sage était le roi respecté de ce monde il y a dix ans... raconta Léon en fermant les yeux, bras croisés. Mais il a fait trop de recherches sur les Ténèbres et cela a corrompu son coeur et celui de son apprenti, Xehanort. »

« Xehanort était l'apprenti de Ansem ?! » S'étonna Iwako.

« Hmmm, acquiesça Léon. Puis ils sont tous devenus des Sans-Coeurs et des Simili et notre monde fut détruit. Malgré cela, Ansem reste un grand scientifique et il est possible que vous trouviez quelque chose dans son bureau. »

Léon tendit la main vers elle et ajouta :

« Je peux vous y conduire, si vous le désirez ».

« Ce serait très gentil de ta part », approuva Iwako en souriant tout en évitant le bras du jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit un énorme « PLOUF » : Sora et Hayate, qui étaient arrivé à un duel de keyblades, s'étaient retrouvés tête la première dans la fontaine la plus proche. Sora ressorti la tête de l'eau et secoua ses cheveux en pics. Il regarda à sa gauche et vit la guerrière rose totalement trempée, elle aussi. Cette dernière sourit en montrant quelque chose dans les cheveux du garçon : quand celui-ci se passa la main dedans, il en ressorti un bâtonnet de glace à moitié fondu. Hayate tenta de garder son sérieux mais elle explosa finalement de rire, vite imitée par Sora.

« Hééééé ! Cria Iwako en venant vers eux. Léon va nous amener au bureau de Ansem, vous venez ou pas ? »

« Beau travail Iwa, la félicita Hayate en sortant de la fontaine et en se raclant la gorge. C'était amusant. Mais repassons à notre quête. »

« Oui merci, fit Sora en sautant hors de l'eau. Allons-y ! »


	3. Chapter 3: Jardin Radieux partie deux

La Forteresse Oubliée était un véritable labyrinthe pour qui ne la connaissait pas. Sora lui-même, bien qu'il y fut venu déjà deux fois, ne se souvenait plus de certains couloirs ou embranchements. Surtout que les récents travaux avaient encore modifié la structure du château mécanique. Lorsque le groupe conduit par Léon parvint à un balcon, suspendu au-dessus de la plaine bleue où se trouvait caché le vaisseau gummi, Sora ne put s'empêcher de regarder en l'air : il aperçut alors l'une des tourelles de la citadelle, celle-là même où il avait tout perdu, deux ans plus tôt.

« Ca va Sora ? Lui demanda gentiment Iwako. Tu fais une drôle de tête... »

« C'est rien, la rassura le garçon. J'ai...pas mal de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » S'inquiéta la magicienne.

« C'est...ici que Riku m'a trahi pour me voler la Keyblade, expliqua Sora avec un pincement au coeur. Et c'est aussi là que je me suis arraché le coeur, pour sauver Kairi, qui avait perdu le sien ».

« Ooooooh ! Explosa Iwako en se mettant une main devant la bouche. C'est tellement héroïque et incroyable de ta part ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kairi t'aime autant... »

« Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? S'étonna Sora. Sur...moi ? »

« Oui pleins ! » Continua Iwako.

Alors que Sora allait lui en demander plus, Hayate lâcha en venant à eux:

« Qui est Riku ? »

« Hein ? Heu, c'est mon meilleur ami ! »

« ...mais toujours aujourd'hui ? » S'enquit Haya

« Ben...oui, hésita Sora. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es resté ami avec quelqu'un qui t'a trahi ? S'étonna Hayate. Et qui t'a volé ta Keyblade ? »

« Bien sûr ! Expliqua Sora. Il était manipulé par le Sans-Coeur de Xehanort ! Et depuis, il a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour revenir dans la Lumière et combattre à nos côtés. Là, il est parti dans le Monde des Ténèbres pour aider le Roi Mickey à sauver Aqua, une ancienne porteuse ».

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'admirer, » commenta Iwako

« Heu... fit Sora gêné. C'est un super ami et un grand guerrier. Donc ouais, un peu... »

Hayate soupira et se contenta de sourire amèrement. Puis elle repartit vers Léon qui les attendait plus avant en l'appelant avec une voix étrangement aigüe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Sora a Iwako.

« Haya ne comprend pas que tu aies pardonné si facilement à ton ami, expliqua Iwako. Pour elle, trahir c'est briser la confiance qu'on a en l'autre».

Sora observa la guerrière quérir des informations sur le monde auprès Léon et il se demanda pourquoi elle se dandinait autant en lui parlant. Avait-elle besoin d'aller urgemment aux toilettes?

« On continue ? » demanda Iwako, mains dans le dos.

« Oui ! Dit Sora en secouant la tête. On doit plus être bien loin ! »

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Léon les amena devant une lourde porte métallique.

« C'est là, affirma le grand brun en faisant pivoter le battant. On a déjà pas mal fouillé le bureau et on a encore trouvé aucun piège... Vous allez vous en sortir sans moi pour ressortir de la Forteresse ? »

« Oui, oui, approuva Sora, t'en fais pas. »

« Alors je vais rejoindre Youffie et Aerith, expliqua Léon en s'éloignant dans un couloir. Bonne chance, Porteurs de keyblades ! »

« Merci Léon, » dit gentiment Sora en le regardant disparaître à l'angle d'un mur.

Lorsque le garçon se retourna, Hayate et Iwako étaient déjà dans la salle et regardaient un peu partout autour d'elles.

« On cherche quoi exactement ? » Demanda la guerrière en observant une grande bibliothèque pleine de livres.

« Aucune idée, avoua Sora en se grattant la tête. N'importe quoi qui ait un rapport avec les Gardiens... ? Ou le nombre sept? »

Avec un soupire, Hayate commença à ouvrir un livre au hasard, assise sur le bord du bureau.

Iwako quant à elle faisait le tour de la pièce, ses longs cheveux bleu de nuit volants derrière elle. Plusieurs schémas représentants les mondes et le processus de création des sans-coeurs étaient accrochés aux murs. Sora commença à fouiller un peu le bureau et finit par tomber sur les rapports de Ansem le Sage... mais il y en avait pour des semaines à tout lire ! La plupart remontaient à plus de dix ans en arrière !

Alors qu'il commençait à les feuilleter, il vit Hayate reposer un livre dans l'étagère et en prendre un autre. Lorsque Sora chercha Iwako du regard, il remarqua que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée devant un croquis et l'observait sans un mot, une main sur le coeur. Intrigué, il s'approcha :

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas... admit la magicienne. Je...je n'aime pas ce dessin ».

Sora observa attentivement :

« C'est la Porte des Ténèbres ! Rugit-il soudain. Ansem l'a ouverte il y a deux ans lorsqu'il a tué de nombreux mondes... »

Sora fixa encore la jeune femme : elle avait peut-être vraiment la capacité de sentir le pouvoir des Ténèbres ? Dans les choses et...aussi chez les gens ? Un grand bruit attira son attention : Hayate déplaçait sauvagement une commode.

« Haya ? » questionna Iwako en allant vers elle.

« J'ai vu un dessin sur le mur, expliqua la guerrière en continuant à pousser. Je crois qu'il continue derrière... »

Une fois le meuble disparu, Hayate mit ses mains sur les hanches et observa la paroi beige apparue. Un pentacle y était gravé. A chacune des cinq pointes, il y avait une sorte de fissure ovoïdale. Hayate s'approcha et mit sa main dedans, sans hésitation sous le regard abasourdi de ses deux compagnons. Puis elle chercha à regarder à l'intérieur.

« Il fait trop noir ! Se plaignit-elle. Vous auriez pas de la lumière ? »

Sora chercha tout autour et vit une sorte de lanterne sur le bureau : il tira un Brasier dessus et l'approcha de la guerrière. Iwako lui passa devant et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Oh ! » Firent-ils tous en coeur.

Au fond de l'interstice, on pouvait voir le dessin d'une tête de licorne.

« Unicornis... murmura Hayate en fronçant les sourcils. C'est l'un des Cinq Prophètes, non ? »

« Heu... fit Sora choqué. Oui je crois bien, comment tu sais ça ? ».

Hayate ne répondit pas mais fouilla dans une de ses poches. Elle en sortit un dessin où cinq animaux étaient dessinés, surmontés de deux hommes encapuchonnés.

« Je rêve d'eux parfois, » avoua-t-elle gravement.

« On parie que chaque trou a le dessin d'un animal qu'a dessiné Hayate ? supposa Iwako sans se saisir de la lampe et en regardant dans le trou. Oui ! Là il y a un serpent ! Et là un renard ! En bas, c'est un espèce de tigre... et en haut, je vois pas bien... »

« Sûrement un ours... affirma Hayate. C'est Anguis, Vulpeus, Leopardus et Ursus. Et c'est une énigme. Il y a quelque chose de caché derrière ce mur... reste à savoir comment l'ouvrir... ? »

« Mais c'est génial ! rugit Sora. Tu te rends compte qu'on a déjà trouvé ce qu'on cherchait ?Comment tu sais tout ça ?! »

«Hmmm... fit-elle mal à l'aise. J'en ai aucune idée... Je rêve d'eux, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Iwako reprit le dessin de Hayate des mains de Sora et l'observa :

« C'est qui les deux autres ? »

« Le Maître et le Sixième Apprenti... expliqua Hayate peu sûre d'elle. Mais ne m'en demandez pas plus, j'ai aucune idée de qui c'est ! »

« Bon... lâcha Sora en croisant les bras. T'as dit que c'était une énigme... »

Il réfléchit intensément un moment, les deux jeunes femmes l'observant en silence. Puis il soupira :

« J'ai faim... »

« T'es sérieux ? » siffla Hayate étonnée.

« Ben ouais... Quand je réfléchis, ça me donne méga faim ! » gémit Sora

« T'avais qu'à pas me lancer ta glace dessus ! » Se moqua Hayate.

« Et toi t'avais qu'à pas m'attaquer ! » Se défendit le garçon.

Pendant que les deux guerriers continuaient leur discussion superflue, Iwako continuait d'observer le dessin.

« Hey... fit-elle au bout d'un moment. On a qu'à chercher si il y a les dessins de ces 5 animaux quelque part d'autre dans cette pièce, pour commencer...non ? »

« T'es géniale Iwa ! » S'exclama Hayate en commençant à fouiller.

« Merci, » minauda la magicienne.

« Cool ! On cherche ! » surenchérit Sora.

Après encore quelques temps de fouille, Iwako poussa un grand cri.

« Quoi ?! » Paniquèrent les deux autres.

« J'ai trouvé un échiquier ! » S'exclama Iwako, heureuse, en brandissant en effet le jeu de logique.

« Tu sais y jouer ? » L'interrogea Sora.

« Je crois... hésita Iwa. Vous pensez qu'on peut le prendre dans le vaisseau ? »

« Si Ansem a disparut depuis dix ans, fit Hayate en haussant les épaules, je pense pas qu'il nous en voudra de prendre son échiquier. Et puis, moi aussi ça me dit bien d'y jouer. »

« Vous m'apprendrez alors ! » Dit Sora en souriant.

« Bon, grogna la guerrière. Maintenant on se concentre sur les animaux, ok ? »

Sora reprit les rapports de Ansem pour les feuilleter, par dépit. Il tournait les centaines de pages sans émotions depuis un bon moment, poing sur la joue, assis sur le bureau à côté de Haya, lorsqu'il cria :

« Là ! »

Il brandit le livre et montra aux deux jeunes femmes 5 têtes d'animaux gribouillées.

« C'est ça ! Se réjouit Hayate. Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »

« _Lors de mes recherches sur les Sept Gardiens de Lumière !_ , lut Sora à voix haute, _j'ai voyagé dans un monde nommé ''La Ville de l'Aube''. C'est là que je fis une découverte prodigieuse... Mais je pense que mes apprentis ne sont pas encore prêts. J'ai donc décidé de sceller ma trouvaille à Jardin Radieux et de disséminer les cinq pierres à travers différents mondes... Seul un porteur de Keyblade sera en mesure de les trouver. J'espère seulement qu'elles ne tomberont pas entre de mauvaises mains..._ »

Sora reposa le livre et soupira :

«Finalement on est peut-être pas si prêts du but... »

« On doit trouver ces pierres ! Le motiva Hayate. Derrière ce mur, il y a sûrement quelque chose sur les Gardiens! »

« Mais dans quel monde les chercher... ? » Demanda Iwako.

Tout les trois réfléchir un moment. Puis Sora releva la tête en souriant et cria :

« Suivez-moi ! » avant de partir dans un couloir.

Les deux femmes le rejoignirent sur la balcon de toute à l'heure. Sora fit apparaître Chaîne Royale dans sa main et la pointa vers le ciel, fermant les yeux et disant :

« Que mon coeur, soit la clé qui me guide... »

Un grand faisceau de lumière éblouissant jaillit hors de la Keyblade et alla frapper un nuage dans le ciel : une grande serrure apparut au-dessus d'eux.

« Impressionnant! » s'exclama Hayate.

« Tu nous apprendras comment faire ? » suivit Iwako.

« Ouais mais plus tard, dit Sora en souriant, tous au vaisseau gummi d'abord ! »

« Hé Sora ! »

L'Elu fit volte face et vit avec étonnement Léon courir à eux.

« Je suis désolé de vous arrêtez dans votre élan, mais vous avez des dettes à rendre... »

« Des dettes ? » Répéta Sora inquiet.

« L'auberge de Picsou... expliqua Léon en croisant les bras. Les tables, le gaspillage de glaces... vous avez causé de sacrés dégâts. »

« Haha, rit nerveusement Sora en se grattant la nuque. Désolé... tu veux combien ? »

« 5'000 Munnies », trancha net le grand brun avec un air désolé.

« Quoi ?! S'étrangla Sora. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! »

Léon haussa les épaules et recueillit le sac de Munnies que lui tendit alors Sora d'un air dépité.

/ / /

Dans un village qui visiblement exsudait autrefois la joie de vivre, deux ombres avançaient dans le paysage dénaturé par les ténèbres désormais omniprésentes. Les petites maisons à colombage se succédaient tel un macabre cortège funèbre, tandis qu'une sombre lumière violacée illuminait les pavés fracturés. Riku regardait autour de lui, se méfiant d'une attaque pouvant survenir à tout instant. A côté de lui, le roi Mickey faisait de même, avançant d'un pas décidé tandis qu'il tenait sa Keyblade, prêt à rétorquer en cas de besoin. Riku regarda ses bras dénudés, et fronça les sourcils.

« Majesté, commença Riku. Ces vêtements nous protègeront-ils réellement des ténèbres… ? »

Le roi cessa son avancée et se tourna vers Riku pour le regarder. Celui-ci portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un jeans, accompagné d'un long manteau noir capuchonné, serti de boutons dorés. Riku doutait que ce simple accoutrement était doté d'un quelconque pouvoir, mais soit.

« Oui, répondit le roi du château Disney. Maître Yen Sid et les trois bonnes fées ont de grands pouvoirs. Avec ces habits nous ne craignons rien….mais évite d'enlever ta capuche, on ne sait jamais, haha »

Acquiesçant, Riku continua son avancée en silence. Il se sentait désagréablement « à sa place » dans ce royaume de désolation. Des souvenirs se succédaient au rythme des paysages, alors qu'il reconnaissait des endroits trop familiers. Alors que les deux compagnons étaient trop fatigués pour échanger des plaisanteries – ils avaient arrêté de parler après une estimation de trois semaines d'errance, découragé par leurs recherches infructueuses – Riku s'arrêta net, détectant un mouvement familier des oreilles de Mickey. Depuis le temps, ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Les combats successifs avaient forgé leurs liens de manière telle, qu'ils se comprenaient instinctivement. Le danger était proche. La terre se mit à trembler et une ombre émergea du sol désarticulé. Un darkside d'une taille considérable leur barrait le chemin menant au château opalin qui brillait tristement au loin. Les deux compagnons avaient accéléré le pas, et courraient à présent en direction de leur ennemi. Riku attrapa la main du Roi et tourna sur lui-même dans une vrille circulaire afin de propulser son allié à la hauteur de la tête du monstre. Faisant un impressionnant périlleux arrière, Mickey atterrit en plein visage de la créature, la déstabilisant immédiatement, et rebondit tandis que sa Keyblade s'infusa d'une puissante lumière. En synchronisation, Riku était arrivé aux pieds du darkside, alors que Mickey commençait sa descente. D'un mouvement maitrisé de Point du Jour, il sectionna les deux jambes de leur ennemi d'un coup net. Alors que le corps du colosse n'avait pas encore touché terre, Riku activa la propriété ténébreuse de son arme et les attaques des deux alliés se rencontrèrent au sein du corps désormais désintégré de leur victime. Mickey atterrit sur le sol, puis après un signe de tête satisfait, les deux héros continuèrent leur chemin. Après ce qui devait être plusieurs heures de marches silencieuses, ils arrivèrent finalement vers un pont et virent sur la tour principale du château, une énorme horloge qui avançait, fidèle à sa fonction première.

« Majesté ! Le temps a repris son cours!» s'exclama un Riku plus existé que d'habitude.

« Haha ! Tu as raison Riku ! C'est merveilleux ! » Le roi se retourna surexcité, tandis qu'il plissa les yeux et mit sa mains en visière.

« Regarde ! dit-il en pointant un rouage derrière Riku. La lumière a vaincu les ténèbres en ces lieux ! Seule une Keyblade en est capable ! » Il se retourne promptement, et pointa sa Keyblade vers le château.

« Que mon coeur soit la clé qui me guide. »

Une lumière intense se dégagea du bout de sa Keyblade royale, tandis que de petits pas délicats apparurent sur le sol, allant en direction du château lumineux.

« Oh ! Aqua est bien passé par ici ! » S'exclama le petit monarque.

« Oui, répondit Riku, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé une piste. Mais rien ne nous indique le temps écoulé depuis son passage…»

Mickey baissa tristement la tête « Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé depuis qu'elle a traversé ces lieux…ni depuis combien de temps nous sommes dans ce royaume d'ailleurs. Le temps n'existe pas, dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. »

Sur ces paroles, Riku réfléchis un moment, puis demanda interloqué :

« Alors Aqua.. elle n'aura pas changé ? Elle aura le même apparence, le même âge ? que dans mes souvenirs ? »

« Oui, répondit le roi avec certitude. Elle n'avait pas changé quand je l'ai vue la dernière fois... dépêchons nous !»

Riku suivit le roi en courant, tandis qu'une inquiétude terrible s'installa dans ses pensées… Aurait-il le même âge que Sora en sortant des ténèbres ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans les ténèbres ? Est-ce que Sora l'avait déjà….dépassé en âge ? Riku exorcisa rapidement cette pensée néfaste de son esprit, et s'empressa de rejoindre le Roi, qui avait pris de l'avance.


	4. Chapter 4: Petite fringale nocturne

Petite Fringale Nocturne

Sora et Iwako se trouvaient dans la salle des machines du vaisseau gummi. La magicienne, très prudente, avait demandé au garçon s'il pouvait lui expliquer le « BA-ba » du fonctionnement du vaisseau, car, comme elle l'avait avoué : « être coincée au milieu de l'espace interstellaire pouvait être mortel si le seul pilote capable de diriger se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'assumer ses fonctions ». Sora avait dû admettre la véracité de ses paroles et avait commencé à tout lui expliquer.

« Et ça c'est le panneau qui te permet de voir l'état des réacteurs et de la coque, dit-il en montrant un écran vert au-dessus d'un clavier de commandes. Si tu vois un problème, tu dois appeler la cabine de pilotage avec ce micro.»

« Et si on ne peut rien faire depuis la cabine ? » Voulut savoir Iwako qui notait tout dans un calepin.

« Alors dans le cas d'une brisure de la coque, réfléchit Sora, tu peux lancer un Glacier dessus. Et si un réacteur est mort, essaie un Brasier... »

La jeune femme releva la tête de son carnet et le regarda d'un oeil mauvais.

« Tu viens d'inventer ça, » affirma-t-elle.

« Pas le Glacier ! Se défendit Sora. Donald l'a déjà fait une fois. Mais c'est vrai que faut faire ça que dans des cas urgents, genre pour éviter un crash. Et...faut pas mal improviser. Mais la magie ça aide, haha ! »

« Oui heureusement, admit Iwako en soupirant et en refermant son calepin. Tu peux encore me remontrer les manipulations en cas de défaut des boucliers ? »

« Mais ! Se plaignit Sora. Ça fait déjà deux fois que je te montre ! »

« On est jamais trop prudents... » minauda la magicienne en se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux.

Heureusement, ce fut ce moment que choisit Hayate pour dévaler les escaliers métalliques en courant vers eux, ce qui sauva Sora d'une énième explication. Pour aller plus vite, la guerrière agrippa la embarde et glissa sur elle comme un toboggan jusqu'à eux – et Sora se dit qu'il devait vraiment essayer ça la prochaine fois, car ça avait l'air très marrant. Lorsqu'elle attérit devant eux, délaissée de ses pièces d'armure, elle souriait de toutes ses dents mais se reprit très vite et se redressa avec tout le sérieux dont elle était physiquement capable en tendant fièrement un petit livre brun devant elle.

« C'est quoi ? » s'étonna Sora qui ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Un livre ? » répondit Hayate avec hésitation.

« Je sais ce que c'est un livre, s'irrita Sora, mais c'est quoi comme livre ? »

« Ouvre-le », continua la guerrière moqueuse alors que Iwako se penchait pour voir.

L'Elu prit le petit ouvrage et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il était inscrit :

 _1001 recettes de cuisine_

 _française_

 _par Rémy_

« Incroyable ! s'exclama Iwako en le lui prenant des mains et en feuilletant les pages. Il faut qu'on essaie ça...et ça... et ça ! »

« Mais... lâcha Sora. C'est juste un livre de recettes. C'est pas si incroyable que ça... »

« Ca dépend si tu aimes toujours manger la même chose, affirma Iwako. Personnellement, je pense que d'essayer d'avoir des repas variés et équilibrés durant notre voyage, serait très profitable. Tu en penses quoi, Haya ? »

« Heu... hésita-t-elle en mettant ses mains derrière le dos. En fait moi je m'étais dit que j'aimerais bien essayer plusieurs recettes de pâtisserie... »

Iwako lui lança un regard dépité et Hayate secoua la tête en riant bizarrement :

« Mais manger équilibré c'est bien, c'est une priorité, tu as raison ! »

« Sora, dit soudain Iwako en se tournant vers le garçon. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Sans la moindre hésitation, l'Elu aurait voté pour les desserts. Mais Iwako avait toujours le livre dans la main, et il était potentiellement sûr qu'elle allait le lui lancer dessus s'il ne se ralliait pas à sa cause. Il décida donc d'opter pour la diplomatie :

« Heu... des repas équilibrés, avec des desserts de temps en temps, ça me paraît être pas mal, non ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête de contentement et Hayate lâcha un simple :

« J'accepte. »

Puis, contre toute attente, une espèce d'alarme se mit à retentir à l'étage supérieur et Iwako paniqua :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Je vais voir... » dit Sora en partant en courant, les deux filles sur les talons.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans la cabine de pilotage, son premier rélfexe fut de regarder par le hublot... mais il ne vit rien d'effrayant : ils se trouvaient au beau milieu des étoiles, sans aucun vaisseau Sans-Coeur à l'horizon. Sora décida donc de contrôler le tableau de bord et poussa un soupire de soulagement :

« Haaaa...c'était ça. »

« ça quoi ? » S'enquit Iwako mains sur les hanches.

« C'était juste une transmission de données, expliqua Sora en lui souriant. Sur le monde où se trouve sans doute la première Pierre. »

«Bien! s'exclama Hayate. Et alors ? Ça dit quoi ? »

« Que... commença Sora qui lisait en même temps. C'est un monde très avancé technologiquement. Ils ont créé des... « voiliers solaires » pour se déplacer dans l'espace. Qu'il y a pas mal de... « spatio-ports » un peu partout dans leur système solaire mais du coup il faut faire attention aux...oh ! »

« Aux quoi ? » murmura dramatiquement Iwako, ouvrant de grands yeux en amande inquiets.

Sora se tourna vers les deux filles, un long sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

« Il faut faire attention aux _pirates_... » finit-il par dire en souriant toujours.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux en disant ça ? » s'inquiéta la magicienne.

« Mais parce que Iwa ! Intervint Hayate qui avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que le garçon mais tentait de le cacher. Ça veut dire trésors et aventures ! »

« Et abordage et _canons_! » Surenchérit Sora en serrant les poings d'excitation.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? soupira Iwako en croisant les bras. Moi je dirai plutôt dépravation et puanteur... »

Un nouveau « bip » sortit de l'ordinateur central et Sora lut encore :

« Ah ! Et il est conseillé de changer de tenue dans ce monde, pour passer inaperçu... »

« OH ! Hurla alors Sora en sautant sur le siège de pilotage le plus proche. Des déguisements de pirates ! »

Alors que Iwako regardait avec haine les énormes chaussures sales de Sora sur la chaise, Hayate sourit, amusée. Sora fit jaillir Chaîne Royale dans sa main droite, un pied sur l'accoudoir.

«Moussaillon! lança-t-il à Hayate. Allez chercher la boîte, milles sabords ! »

« A vos ordres, dit la jeune femme en jouant le jeu et en le saluant de manière militaire, mon Capitaine ! »

Alors que la guerrière partait en courant dans le vaisseau, Sora descendit du siège en se disant qu'il aimait bien qu'on l'appelle « capitaine ». Ce qu'il était du reste en théorie, sur ce vaisseau.

« Quelle _boîte_? » répéta Iwako, qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiète.

Hayate revint bientôt avec une grande boîte en bois qu'elle ouvrit comme si c'était un trésor. A l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes sortes de fils, dés à coudre, épingles et autre matériel pour la couture.

« C'est pas vrai ! Hurla à son tour Iwako en arrachant la boîte des mains de son amie. On avait une boîte à couture dans le vaisseau depuis le début et personne ne m'a rien dit ?! »

« Heu... hésita Sora en se grattant la nuque. En fait... on l'a retrouvée que hier... quand je l'a faite tombée d'une armoire... »

« Alors... dit Hayate souriante en venant vers son amie, mains dans le dos. Tu penses arriver à nous faire des déguisements de pirates, Iwa ? »

Le visage de la magicienne changea alors du tout au tout : un long sourire mystérieux étira bientôt ses lèvres pulpeuses alors que ses yeux turquoises se mettaient à briller d'une étrange lueur.

« Oh, je ne pense pas vous faire de _déguisements_...commença-t-elle malicieusement en cachant son visage de sa longue main droite, avant d'écarter les bras dans un geste théâtral en ajoutant : Je vais vous créer de somptueux costumes ! »

« De pirates ?! » S'excita Sora.

« Non» trancha Iwako en refermant sèchement la boîte.

« Pourquoi ? » Geignit Sora.

« Parce qu'on aurait l'air de hors-la-loi, expliqua Iwako. Mais... est-ce que des costumes de chasseurs de trésors vous iraient ? »

Sora et Hayate échangèrent un regard avant de sourire tous deux.

« Alors allez ranger la table de la cuisine, ordonna la magicienne, que je puisse commencer mon oeuvre ! »

Sora et Hayate se regardèrent à nouveau, refroidis.

« C'est pas moi qui fait la vaisselle ! » rugit Sora.

« Je te rappelle que je l'ai déjà faite ce matin, affirma la guerrière en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Je ne recommencerai pas maintenant...A moins que... »

« A moins que quoi ? » voulut savoir Sora avec espoir.

Hayate sourit étrangement puis vint se planter devant le garçon, le fixant de ses yeux bleu ciel transperçants. Sora déglutit de travers.

« A moins que tu ne me battes au bras de fer. »

Sora, d'abord surpris, se reprit et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de déclarer :

« Marché conclu! »

Ils partirent s'installer sur la table du salon, sous le regard amusé de Iwako qui les suivait et s'assit élégamment le plus loin possible d'eux. Alors que Hayate lui tendait le bras, coude sur la table, Sora se dit que bien que la force de la jeune femme fut impressionnante, elle n'en restait pas moins une _fille_. Et que _lui_ maniait la Keyblade depuis deux ans. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Mais alors qu'il ajustait sa grande main dans sa petite paume, Iwako se mit à rire étrangement. Non... se dit Sora. Elle semblait... se moquer ?

« Prêt ? » demanda Hayate qui souriait toujours.

« Ouais, » dit Sora en lui rendant son sourire, par défi.

« Go ! » Fit alors Iwako en tapant dans ses mains.

Sora n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qui se passa ensuite : alors qu'il avait à peine commencé à pousser le bras de la jeune femme, son poignet se retrouva en contact avec la surface froide de la table, qui se retourna brusquement sous la violence du choc. Le garçon dut retenir un cri de stupeur et de douleur : son poignet le faisait maintenant souffrir. C'était quoi ça !? pensa Sora, meurtri dans sa confiance virile. Cette force était...inhumaine !

Hayate ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets et prit rapidement le bras du garçon dans sa main pour l'examiner. Puis, contre toute attente, elle se racla la gorge, se leva et lança :

« C'est donc toi qui feras la vaisselle...» alors que Iwako partait à la recherche de ciseaux.

« D'accord, accepta Sora à contre-coeur. Mais je veux ma revanche. Iwako m'a pris par surprise avec le signal de départ! »

« J'accepte ce nouveau défi, souffla la guerrière en reprenant son sourire de défi.

...

Sora ouvrit des yeux lourds de fatigue. Il avait encore fait un étrange rêve... Il s'était à nouveau retrouvé sur cet étrange pallier blanc, suspendu dans le vide, et dont le sol représentait un vitrail de ses souvenirs. Devant lui, deux escaliers étaient apparus: le premier montait vers un autre pallier de lumière. Alors que le second descendait dans un gouffre d'infinie noirceur. Sora, que la descente avait effrayé au plus haut point, avait gravi les marches ascensionnelles sans hésitation. Arrivé sur l'autre pallier de lumière, il avait été bloqué par une porte blanche, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait essayé de l'ouvrir avec Chaîne Royale, mais rien à faire. Une voix, douce et chaleureuse, lui avait alors parlé. Elle avait dit : _Même si ton esprit ne se souvient pas, ton coeur sait que tu es déjà allé dans cet endroit. Tu y retourneras un jour, et cette fois tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Mais souviens-toi de la règle de ce lieu : Perdre c'est trouver, et trouver, c'est perdre. Sans la bonne clé, tu ne peux espérer triompher du piège..._ C'est là qu'il s'était éveillé.

Un peu perdu, Sora se leva doucement sur un coude et regarda par le hublot de sa chambre : l'infini noir de l'espace ne lui permettait pas de savoir l'heure qu'il était. Il s'assit donc sur le bord de son lit et se passa les mains sur le visage en jetant un coup d'oeil à son horloge : 3h du matin. Avec un soupir, il décida de se lever et d'aller voir si tout allait bien dans la cabine de pilotage. Il tira avec violence sur la porte de sa chambre pour la forcer à s'ouvrir et marcha en simple caleçon dans le couloir, en se disant que Hayate avait vraiment beaucoup trop de facilité à plier le métal. Alors qu'il passait devant la cuisine, il fut pris d'une soudaine fringale... Après un coup d'oeil derrière lui, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds en direction du frigo. Il l'ouvrit et pris la première bouteille de lait qui y traînait. Mais alors qu'il allait la porter à sa bouche, il entendit dans son dos :

« Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi... »

Sora sursauta, tourna la tête et le liquide blanchâtre se vida sur son visage terrifié, ruisselant ensuite le long de son torse nu. L'intégralité du contenu de la bouteille s'était vidé sur le sol. Sora, figé, avait un peu l'impression d'être une de ces statues qui tiennent des jarres d'eau au milieu d'une fontaine.

Alors, Iwako sembla sortir des ombres pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table de la cuisine, sans doute pour éviter de marcher par terre. Derrière ses longs cheveux sombres, seul son visage pâle brillait à la lumière du frigo, ainsi que ses grands yeux turquoises électriques. Elle portait une souple chemise de nuit noire en dentelles.

« Tu m'as fait peur... » lâcha Sora dans un soupir.

« Toi aussi, fit Iwako en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais boire directement à cette bouteille... »

Sora rit nerveusement en se grattant la nuque et prit un torchon pour entamer le nettoyage du sol souillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » continua Iwako.

« Un mauvais rêve, dit simplement Sora en nettoyant. Et toi ? »

Iwako parut mal à l'aise.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir... »

Sora se redressa et la fixa. Elle semblait préoccupée par quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas trop la pousser. Après avoir fini de nettoyer sa catastrophe, il sortit un gâteau au chocolat de Hayate du frigo.

« Tu en veux une part ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais manger un morceau »

« Avec plaisir ! » Fit Iwako en sautant à bas la table pour aller chercher deux assiettes et des cuillers. Après quoi, Sora s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé du salon et voulu avaler la première part lorsqu'il sentit un regard glacial sur ses épaules. Il fit pivoter ses iris bleutés dans ses orbites de manière à ne pas bouger devant le prédateur qui le fixait alors intensément. Iwako le regardait avec tellement de jugement que le garçon commença à rougir.

« Quoi ?! Paniqua Sora. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?! »

« Sora... soupira Iwako en mettant une main élégante devant son nez. Je ne saurai dire si c'est la fermentation du lait qui a commencé ou la négligence de plusieurs jours mais tu _dois_ aller te laver... sous peine de ne pas avoir le droit de manger sur ce canapé... »

Le garçon, qui nota qu'il était en effet couvert de la substance lactée, se redressa, gêné, et courut sous la douche, parce qu'il craignait _et_ les menaces de Iwako, _et_ la disparition de la pâtisserie tant désirée. Heureusement, lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, la jeune femme n'avait fait que découper méthodiquement le gâteau en huit parts égales. Rassuré, l'Elu avala goulument la première part.

« Trop bon ! »

« Oui, affirma Iwako qui mangeait doucement avec le petit doigt levé, assise jambes croisées sur le bord du canapé. Les pâtisseries de Hayate sont incroyables... Je dirai... qu'elles allient fraîcheur et complexité... »

Sora se contenta de continuer à manger. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa première part, il vit qu'Iwako avait planté sa cuiller dans la pâtisserie, et la regardait sans la toucher.

« Iwako ? Tenta Sora. Ça va t'es sûre ? »

« C'est que... avoua-t-elle après un instant. C'est pas la première fois que... je ne dors pas vraiment.»

« Ah... Tu... fais des cauchemars ? »

Iwako dit non de la tête.

« C'est plus que j'ai trop d'énergie. J'arrive pas à me calmer et à fermer l'oeil... »

Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Sora et s'empressa d'ajouter:

« Mais bon ! Du coup j'en profite pour avancer nos costumes pour le prochain monde ! C'est du boulot, quand même ! »

« C'est cool ça, admit Sora en croisant les bras pour réfléchir. Mais il faut quand même que tu puisses te reposer un peu... T'as essayé de boire du lait ? Ma mère disait tout le temps que ça assommait pour dormir... »

« Non... réfléchit la magicienne. Mais je vais essayer ça tout de suite ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment et alla se servir un énorme verre de lait. Alors qu'elle revenait avec joie, Sora se demanda soudain comment allait sa mère... Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus, car Iwako demanda:

« Et toi tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? »

« Hein ? Heu non, pas trop souvent. Et c'est pas vraiment des cauchemars... plutôt des rêves bizarres. »

« Comment ça _bizarres_? » Demanda Iwako en trempant une part de chocolat dans son verre de lait. « Ben... hésita Sora. Je peux bouger et parler dedans. Et je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je fais. Parfois... je me demande s'ils sont pas un peu trop...réels... ? »

« Oui en effet c'est bizarre, admit Iwako. Mais ils sont peut-être réels tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Sora.

« Ben... tenta d'expliquer Iwako. On voyage bien de mondes en mondes grâce à nos keyblades. Mais elles ont pleins de pouvoirs cachés non ? Et si elles nous permettaient aussi de voyager dans des mondes quand on rêve ? »

Sora n'y avait jamais pensé... Et si Iwako avait raison ? Et s'il visitait _vraiment_ un monde en dormant ? Alors qu'il cogitait en se coupant une seconde part de gâteau, il entendit une petite voix dire:

« ...Iwako ? »

Il releva la tête et vit Hayate debout devant eux. Elle portait une courte robe de nuit blanche et se grattait l'oeil d'une main, tandis que de l'autre elle tenait contre elle sa peluche de renard. Sora sourit: il était content qu'elle apprécie la peluche qu'il lui avait offerte. Il l'observa un instant : dans cette tenue, elle paraissait encore plus enfantine, presque sans défense... (mais la douleur dans son poignet suite à leur bras de fer témoignait bien sûr du contraire).

« Haya ! Fit Iwako surprise. Tu dors pas ? »

Hayate s'assit en face de Sora, à moitié endormie encore.

« Je savais pas où tu étais, dit-elle à Iwako. Ça m'a inquiétée et je suis venue voir où tu étais... »

« C'est gentil, admit Iwako, mais tout va bien. J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors... je suis venue manger!» « Tu veux un bout ? » Demanda Sora en lui tendant sa part de gâteau.

Hayate fixa l'assiette, puis fit un charmant sourire à Sora lorsqu'elle prit la part. Le garçon fut surpris de la voir agir avec autant de...douceur ? Peut-être qu'elle dormait encore à moitié ?

« On se disait avec Sora que tes gâteaux étaient un délice, relata Iwako en prenant une seconde part elle aussi ».

« Merci, lâcha Hayate. Je peux en refaire si vous voulez »

« OUIII ! » hurlèrent en coeur Sora et Iwako, les bras au ciel.

Hayate continua de sourire pendant que les deux autres ravageaient son gâteau. Alors que Sora voulait prendre la dernière part, il fit un mouvement trop brusque et elle s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Au ralenti.

« NOOOOOoooooon ! Explosa Iwako. Sora ! qu'as-tu fait ?! »

Sora, perturbé par la réaction excessive d'Iwako, tenta une réponse :

«Pardon... j'ai fait tomber le gâteau ? »

Iwako, dans un mouvement théâtral, tomba à genoux et se lamenta :

« Malheureux ! C'était la _dernière part_ ! »

« ..Mais... » tenta de répliquer le garçon.

« _Meurtrieeer_ ! » le coupa en s'écriant la jeune femme habillée de noire, telle une veuve éplorée.

Sora, profondément choqué par le dramatique de cette situation -qui avait tout de même coûté la vie à la première pâtisserie de Hayate- se sentit envahi par le remords et s'exclama en paniquant :

« Je ! Je suis désolé ! C'est entièrement ma faute ! _Excuse-moi_ Hayate ! »

Alors que Sora s'était tourné vers la jeune femme en l'implorant du regard, Hayate l'observa un instant, surprise, puis soudain, alors qu'elle semblait jusque là retenir sa respiration, elle éclata d'un joli rire cristallin. On voyait clairement que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux de Célestine et, comme le bruit était assez communicatif, Sora commença à rire lui aussi... vite imité par Iwako qui était toujours à genoux par terre.

10


	5. Chapter 5 Planète au trésor partie une

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Enfin le premier monde après ce long début, il faut bien l'avouer..._

 _Vous avez été courageux et on espère que ce nouveau monde Disney vous plaira!_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter! On aime les critiques (+ et -)._

 _NSperis et Lirae_

Sora, assis sur le siège avant dans la cabine de pilotage, observait avec attention l'espace devant lui. Lentement, il abaissa un levier, baissant progressivement les réacteurs du vaisseau gummi. Lorsque la lumière de l'hyper-propulsion cessa, Sora retint son souffle : le nouveau monde était une gigantesque planète dorée, entourée de deux anneaux de météores impressionnants. Excité, il sauta à bas son siège et courut dans le salon, où il trouva Hayate installée confortablement dans le canapé et plongée dans un roman.

« Haya ! S'exclama-t-il avec engouement. Il faut que tu voies un truc ! »

La jeune femme ne broncha pas et continuait de fixer intensément les pages de son livre.

« Haya tu m'écoutes? » S'irrita le garçon qui pensait qu'elle l'ignorait volontairement.

Mais les yeux de Célestine brillants valsaient de droite et de gauche au rythme de la lecture effrénée de la jeune femme à la chevelure rose, qui ne semblait réellement pas avoir entendu le garçon. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement et passa derrière elle pour essayer de lire par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de si intéressant dans un livre.

« C'est quoi ?» demanda-t-il donc presque à côté de son oreille.

Il vit clairement la guerrière frissonner (ou est-ce qu'elle avait sursauté?) avant de jeter le livre d'un mouvement de poignet sec et de se lever promptement en lâchant:

« C'est rien d'intéressant... »

Suspicieux, Sora tenta de repérer où était tombé le livre mais elle mit un coup de pied dedans pour le cacher sous le sofa et il reprit:

« Ca parle de quoi ? »

« C'est... tenta la jeune femme qui était clairement mal à l'aise. C'est compliqué. Mais disons que c'est une histoire de batailles épiques, de code d'honneur et de chevalerie. »

« Tu mens », affirma le garçon en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Non, trancha Hayate en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. C'est vraiment une histoire de chevaliers... mais c'est plus compliqué que _juste ça_ , je viens de te le dire. »

L'Elu voulut tenter d'ajouter un argument prouvant son mensonge mais elle le coupa en lançant :

« Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose, non? »

« Heu... se souvint-il. Ouais. On est arrivés dans le nouveau monde... »

« Merveilleux ! » Explosa la jeune femme avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour qu'il soit sincère.

Elle partit en trombe dans la cabine de pilotage. Sora discrètement, avec une vélocité acquise lors d'innombrables combats, sauta à terre, ramassa l'ouvrage interdit, lu que le titre était _Lancelot et Guenièvre : le Chevalier de la Charrette._ Le garçon songea un instant que l'image d'un chevalier tirant une charrette n'était pas très « épique », mais comme l'histoire ne lui disait rien, il le remit à sa place, sous le canapé, et sauta sur ses jambes au moment où la guerrière faisait volte face et s'exclamait, de manière spontanée cette fois-ci :

«Sora! Tu as vu ça ?!»

« Oui, railla Sora d'un ton sarcastique en venant à elle. C'est ce que je voulais te montrer. C'est une planète en or. Elle est assez grosse, je suis pas encore aveugle... »

« Non pas ça crétin ! S'irrita la jeune femme. _Ca_! »

Le garçon s'approcha pour voir ce que la jeune femme lui montrait du bout du doigt: caché derrière un amas de rochers stellaires, un imposant bateau flottait en orbite de la planète. Contre toute attente, la Keyblade apparue dans une gerbe de lumière dans la main de Sora et lui tira le bras en direction du trois mâts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hayate.

« Quand la Keyblade fait ça, prévint Sora, ça veut dire qu'il y a des Sans-Coeurs dans les parages ! »

« Je vais réveiller Iwako ! » prévint la guerrière en repartant vivement dans l'arrière-vaisseau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la magicienne, à moité endormie encore et en pyjama, apparut dans le poste de contrôle, portant un tas de vêtements dans les bras.

« Et voilà... dit-elle en les répartissant entre Hayate et Sora. Soyez indulgents, c'est mes premiers essais... »

Sora déplia une chemise bouffante et comprit:

« Des costumes de chasseurs de trésors ?! »

« Oooooooui... approuva Iwako en baillant. Je m'habille, je prends un café, et j'arrive. »

Alors que Sora avait enfilé de longues bottes à la place de ses grandes chaussures et retirait sa jaquette noire pour mettre une chemise écrue par dessous un gilet, Hayate lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Elle a travaillé toute la nuit pour les finir... elle est épuisée.»

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Sora dans la salle de contrôle : toutes deux portaient de longues bottes montantes, mais alors que Iwako portait une brigandine bleue assortie avec un tricorne, Hayate avait passé une chemise et un gilet par-dessus son top magenta, et noué un bandeau dans ses cheveux roses. La guerrière avait troqué ses plaques d'armure contre un pantalon ample.

« Merci Iwako ! S'exclama Sora. Ces habits sont super ! »

« Parfaits » renchérit Hayate en tirant sur son gilet doré tout en bombant son ''torse''.

« Merci, » fit Iwako souriant manifestement des compliments.

« Prêtes ? » Demanda Sora qui avait la main sur un gros bouton vert.

« Prête pour quoi ? » S'enquirent les deux jeunes femme sur leur garde.

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'une grande lumière les entoura et que nos trois héros disparurent du vaisseau gummi... pour ré-apparaître sur le pont d'un bateau.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » explosa Iwako.

« Téléportation, » dit juste Sora en mettant les bras derrière sa nuque, amusé de voir leurs têtes.

« Incroyable! » s'étonna Hayate.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'extasier d'avantage sur la technologie du vaisseau gummi, car leurs keyblades apparurent toutes d'un même claquement dans leurs mains et ils furent encerclés par des Sans-Coeurs. Sora se mit en garde : ils les connaissaient bien ceux-là, il les avait déjà vus à Port Royal. Certains étaient des Pirates Ailés et les autres des Minis Canons (que Sora trouvait adorables, mais ça il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne).

« Faites attention aux bombes ! Prévint Sora en se mettant en position d'attaque, alors que Hayate reculait pour couvrir Iwako, qui chargeait un sort. Il y a des ronds de visée au sol, sautez au bon moment ! »

En deux temps trois mouvements, les trois porteurs de keyblades se débarrassèrent de leurs ennemis. Et Sora, faisant disparaître Chaîne Royale, se permit même de dire, en se tapant les mains :

« Trop facile ! »

« Hé ! »

C'était la voix d'un jeune homme. Sora et les filles firent volte-face et virent un garçon du même âge que Sora se déplacer lentement vers eux, en position défensive : il avait des cheveux bruns courts attachés en queue de cheval à la base de sa nuque, une boucle d'oreille dorée et portait une chemise blanche sale et trouée. Le pistolet dans sa main et son air suspicieux montrait qu'il venait sans doute de passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Qui êtes-vous ? leur chuchota-t-il. C'était quoi ces choses? »

Il les observa un instant avant de reprendre :

« Vous venez d'une autre planète c'est ça ? Vous aussi vous cherchez le trésor ? »

Sora jeta un regard désemparé à ses compagnons féminins : le garçon connaissait de toute évidence l'existence des autres mondes, leur couverture était donc à peu près grillée. Sora haussa les épaules et expliqua :

« Je suis Sora, et voici Iwako et Hayate. Ces choses sont des Sans-Coeurs, des êtres attirés par les ténèbres dans le coeur de gens. On les...chasse. Et toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de trés... ?! »

Mais le jeune homme se jeta sur Sora et l'empêcha de parler en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. D'un coup de coude, il le poussa dans la cale.

« Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ou quoi ?! » s'exclama l'inconnu alors que les deux filles les avaient rejoints en courant.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici exactement ? » S'impatienta Iwako alors que Hayate relevait Sora.

« Rhhhaaaa... fit le jeune homme en se passant la main sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Il y a eu une mutinerie à bord. L'équipage était en fait uniquement constitué de pirates ! »

Au mot _pirate_ , Sora et Hayate se regardèrent, les yeux brillants.

« Leur chef...(le jeune homme fit une pause et serra les poings en fixant le sol). Silver... il a besoin de ma carte. Il croit que c'est moi qui l'ait, mais elle est encore sur ce bateau ! J'ai laissé un ami et le capitaine blessé sur la planète, et je suis venu récupérer la carte avant lui. »

Sora sentit un mélange de détresse et de détermination dans la voix du garçon et proposa, sans hésitation :

« On peut t'aider ? »

Le garçon releva la tête, surpris. Puis il rit nerveusement et lâcha :

« Au point où j'en suis... Je m'appelle Jim Hawkins. Appelez-moi Jim. »

Il tendit sa main à Sora, qui la serra avec joie.

« On te suit Jim ! S'exclama Sora. Où est cette carte ? »

Hawkins les regarda, effaré.

« Mais... vous n'avez même pas d'armes. Et le bateau est infesté de pirates !»

« T'en fais pas pour ça... »

Sora fit apparaître Chaîne Royale dans sa main. Puis il saisit la lame avec sa deuxième paume et se concentra en fermant les yeux : il n'avait réussi à faire ça que quelques fois au Colisée de l'Olympe. Quand il sentit le métal chauffer, il rouvrit les yeux et sa Keyblade s'était séparée en deux, se transformant en deux pistolets identiques qu'il avait maintenant dans chaque main. Alors que Jim ouvrait de grands yeux ébahis, Hayate saisit Sora au col et s'extasia en le secouant:

«Apprends-moi Maître! »

« Haya? la calma Iwako. Arrête, tu vas casser ses vêtements... »

La guerrière, se ressaisissant, épousseta la jaquette de Sora en remettant le tout en place et se racla la gorge avant de demander d'une voix polie à la limite du monocorde:

« S'il-te-plaît, Sora »

« Heu... balbutia Sora. Tu dois juste penser fort à l'arme que tu veux, et la Keyblade se transforme... mais elle s'adapte pas mal aux situations, si j'ai bien compris... »

Tandis que Hayate avait reculé pour essayer, un hurlement aigüe se fit entendre plus loin dans le dédale métallique du vaisseau-bateau, et Jim partit en courant en râlant :

« BEN ! Stupide robot ! »

Les trois porteurs sur les talons, Hawkins courrait en tous sens en direction du cri : il semblait vraiment bien connaître ce vaisseau.

« Mais qui est Ben ? » Demanda Hayate qui courrait devant Iwako.

« Un robot à moitié HS que j'ai trouvé sur la planète, expliqua Jim en sprintant au devant du groupe. Il est venu m'aider à désactiver les canons lasers. On voulait saboter le bateau, mais je sais pas ce qu'il fabrique ! »

CLANG !

Soudain, une créature hideuse tomba du plafond sur la grille métallique du couloir, juste devant nos héros. C'était un hybride monstrueux rouge et noir, mi-araignée, mi-scorpion. Ses yeux orangés brillaient d'une lueur malsaine alors qu'il faisait claquer ses pinces en direction de Jim.

« Scroop ! » paniqua Jim en reculant et en chargeant son arme à protons.

« Le petit moussssse... », siffla le monstrueux pirate.

Puis, la mygale releva la tête et fixa le groupe, avec avidité. Iwako hurla de terreur:

« Vous avez vu son corps ?! »

« Oui, il est vachement laid », affirma Hayate en sortant Crépuscule Ailé, sa Keyblade.

« Non ! Expliqua la magicienne en le pointant d'une main tremblante. Vous ne sentez pas ce qui... émane de lui ? »

Alors, l'index de Iwako brilla étrangement et le corps entier de Scroop se recouvrit bientôt d'une épaisse brume noirâtre. Sora avait déjà vu ça quand Riku s'était fait posséder par Ansem.

« Les ténèbres ! rugit l'Elu en pointant ses deux pistolets sur la créature. C'est toi qui contrôle les Sans-Coeurs ? »

La mygale siffla d'étonnement avant de répondre :

« Alors vous pouvez sssentir les Chercheurs ? Intéresssssant... »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. C'était vraiment un Chercheur de Ténèbres ?! Comment...comment Iwako avait fait pour le savoir ?!

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Jim qui pointait toujours son arme sur l'hybride.

« Vous cherchez la Pierre, n'est-ce pas ? continua Scroop en levant une pince. Dommage... car vous n'arriverez jamais ssssur cette planète ! »

Il se jeta sur Sora, mais Hayate fut plus rapide et se planta devant le garçon, en faisant apparaître...un grand bouclier doré et blanc dans sa main !

« BAM ! »

Jim n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait tiré sur le pirate. Mais celui-ci, tel un insecte, avait esquivé et s'était caché parmi les câbles du plafond. Cinq Sans-Coeurs apparurent tout autour des porteurs. Sora, tirant sur le premier qui lui sautait au visage, rugit en direction de Hawkins :

« Jim ! Va cherchez la carte ! On s'en occupe ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et repartit en courant dans un couloir. Mais Scroop retomba du plafond et voulu le poursuivre.

C'est à ce moment que la lumière s'éteignit et que le couloir sombra dans la plus parfaite obscurité. Alors que Hayate poussait un cri de surprise, Sora sentit sa respiration s'accélérer: c'était absolument flippant, se dit-il en tirant à l'aveuglette sur ce qui semblait être un Sans-Coeur à sa droite. Ses sens étaient un alerte, mais il avait peur de toucher une des filles. Il décida donc de retransformer sa Keyblade en lame normale.

« Sora ! Esquive sur ta gauche ! »

Il s'exécuta et sentit un cliquetis de pinces juste à côté de son oreille, ainsi qu'un vent glacé venant de derrière lui. C'était la voix de Iwako ! Et sans doute l'un de ses Glacier ! Dans l'obscurité ambiante, des éclairs de lumières surgirent de part et d'autres tandis que les ombres des assaillants dansaient dans la nuit. Les silhouettes des deux adversaires se rencontrèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles lorsque la Keyblade de Iwako et les pinces de Scroop se heurtaient violemment, alors que Sora n'y voyait toujours rien et ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Le combat se déchaînait aléatoirement autour de l'élu, qui ne parvenait pas à détecter leurs présences mais entendait les bruits d'un affrontement maîtrisé cependant invisible à ses yeux. Mais comment elle faisait pour y voir quelque chose ?

Alors, la lumière revint, et Sora se figea de stupeur devant la vision d'horreur qui se présentait à lui: Scroop avait attrapé Hayate par la chemise et la plaquait contre un mur en métal, alors qu'Iwako pointait sa Keyblade vers la tête du pirate, le fixant avec haine de ses yeux turquoises électriques.

« Si tu me tires dessssus, prévint le monstre, je la tue».

Iwako, effrayée, baissa légèrement son arme, fixant son amie avec effroi, alors que Hayate se débattait avec rage et que Sora regardait la scène en paniquant, impuissant.

« Je l'ai ! » hurla brusquement Jim en revenant en courant vers eux.

C'est à ce moment que Sora sentit... que ses pieds quittaient terre. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de gravité sur le bateau spatial ! Perturbé, Scroop baissa sa garde et Hayate en profita pour lui envoyer un fantastique coup de pied en pleine tête. Mais le choc le propulsa contre le plafond de bois, qui éclata dans une gerbe d'échardes et de planches. Tandis que le pirate attrapait Jim par le pantalon pour l'emporter avec lui dans l'espace, Sora eut le réflexe de se retenir in extremis à un tuyau branlant, contrairement à Iwako et Hayate : la magicienne s'agrippa comme elle le put à la cheville de l'Elu d'une main et s'empara juste à temps de celle de la guerrière qui se faisait aspirer par le néant au-dessus de leurs têtes de l'autre main. Sora crispa la mâchoire et dut serrer la barre en métal de toutes ses forces en poussant un grognement de douleur, tout comme le tuyau salvateur entre ses mains qui émit alors un gémissement inquiétant : il sentit derrière lui que la force d'attraction du vide intergalactique était bien trop forte. A nouveau, la plomberie craqua sinistrement et le garçon, sentant le métal plier dans ses poings, s'écria avec angoisse:

« On est trop lourds ! Ca va lâcher ! »

Sora tourna difficilement la tête par-dessus son épaule et lança à ses deux compagnons féminins :

« Si quelqu'un a une idée, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil les deux jeunes femmes avoir un dialogue silencieux au travers de leurs regards : celui de Iwako exprimait le doute et l'inquiétude, alors que celui de Hayate... brillait froidement d'une étrange manière. La magicienne comprit car elle s'exclama, avec effroi :

« NON ! »

Sora n'eut pas le temps de demander des précisions, car le tuyau éreinté se brisa encore plus entre ses doigts fatigués et il dut tourner la tête pour contracter tous les muscles de son corps afin de garder emprise sur leur ultime salut. Au comble de l'horreur, il entendit un cri transpercé le vide et sentit simultanément le fardeau de sa charge s'amoindrir. A nouveau, il tourna la tête tandis que ses cheveux en pics suivirent le mouvement qui parut durer une éternité aux yeux du garçon: la première chose qu'il vit fut une perle faite d'un liquide scintillant flotter devant ses yeux océan qui s'avéra être l'une des larmes fugitives s'étant envolée des yeux suppliants de la magicienne. La deuxième chose qu'il vit fut une cascade de cheveux noirs-bleutés dansant derrière la nuée d'étoiles sphériques s'échappant des yeux d'Iwako. Soudainement, la chevelure s'écarta tel le rideau d'une scène de théâtre, laissant apparaître un triste tableau: le bout des doigts de Hayate venaient de glisser avec une douce résignation hors de l'étreinte de Iwako qui tentait encore avec désespoir de rattraper la main fuyante. Et la dernière chose que la conscience de Sora parvint à intégrer fut le regard de sérénité rassurante que leur lança la guerrière aux yeux Célestine. Puis, le temps reprit son cours ordinaire et Hayate se fit aspirer par le gouffre béant mortel au-dessus d'elle, tournant son corps vers l'ennemi qui tenait encore Jim sous son joug.

« Putain c'est pas vrai ! » jura Sora.

Grâce à l'allégement du poids et avec la force du désespoir, l'adrénaline faisant claquer le sang à ses tempes, l'Elu de la Keyblade se tracta avec Iwako le plus proche possible de la barre en métal mourante et, hurlant à cause de la douleur dans ses muscles qui semblaient se déchirer, il parvint à se rapprocher suffisamment du mur en métal pour jeter Iwako hors de la zone critique. Il la rejoignit bientôt et, haletant, il vit le regard sidéré de la magicienne fixant la vacuité au-dessus d'eux.

« Non », lâcha la magicienne beaucoup trop calme malgré son regard terrifié.

Sans un mot de plus, la magicienne se hissa jusqu'au escaliers menant au pont. Encore moins rassuré, Sora parvint à la suivre en s'accrochant comme il le pouvait aux haubans et leva la tête : Jim était accroché au drapeau pirate hissé en haut du grand mât, alors que Scroop tentait de sectionner la corde qui le retenait encore au navire et que Hayate, semblant avoir réussi à libérer l'otage et s'agrippant au nid de pie, tentait de ne pas s'envoler. Sora serra son poing libre de colère : il ne pouvait rien faire ! S'il essayait de les rejoindre, il risquait lui aussi de s'envoler dans l'espace et s'il tirait sur Scroop, il risquait de toucher Hayate ou Jim !

« Hayate ! » hurla Iwako à ses côtés.

Au-dessus d'eux, la guerrière regarda en contre-bas puis cria quelque chose d'inaudible à Jim. Le jeune homme lui lança un objet brillant qu'elle attrapa en vol de justesse, puis, dans un ultime effort, Hawkins se jeta sur Scroop, le poussa dans le drapeau et se rattrapa in extremis au mât. La corde, déjà bien entamée, lâcha et le pirate inhumain poussa un hurlement de terreur alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'infini de l'espace, emmailloté dans le symbole même de sa propre trahison.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, et Sora sentit ses pieds à nouveau attirés par le sol. La gravité revenue, il vit avec peur Jim tomber à pic de plusieurs mètres de haut. Heureusement, Hayate se jeta vers lui et se plaça sous le jeune mousse, s'écrasant sur le pont du bateau avec violence.

« HAYATE ! » rugirent d'une même voix Sora et Iwako.

Ils se précipitèrent mais virent avec effarement la guerrière se relever et s'épousseter les vêtements, comme si de rien n'était. Sora soupira de soulagement et songea que cette fille était vraiment incroyablement résistante.

« Ca va ! dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en levant un bras. Quelques sueurs froides mais rien de grave ! »

Iwako s'élança frénétiquement vers elle et commença à frapper l'épaule de la guerrière en s'exclamant :

« Ne refais plus _jamais_ ça ! »

Puis la magicienne, sa colère retombée, se jeta dans les bras de son amie, qui sourit tendrement en lui rendant son étreinte, sous le regard attendri de Sora.

« Merci, fit Jim dans un souffle en regardant Hayate, puis Sora et Iwako. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous... »

C'est ce moment que choisit un robot à moitié désarticulé, embobiné dans des dizaines de câbles multicolores, pour surgir de la cale en déclarant, triomphant :

«Canons désactivés, Jimmy ! Oh... des nouveau copains ? Enchanté ! Je suis BEN : Bio Électro Navigateur ! »

« C'est Jim ! railla le jeune homme en souriant quand même. Et c'est toi qui a créé tout ce bordel avec la gravité ? »

« C'est possible que je me sois un peu trompé dans quelques branchements... » admit le robot mal à l'aise.

Sans doute à cause de la pression qui était redescendue, tous éclatèrent de rire. Puis Hayate tendit une espèce de sphère dorée à Jim.

« Merci, dit celui-ci. Maintenant qu'on a la carte, il faut retourner sur la planète, et vite ! »

« C'est ça la carte ? » fit Sora, intrigué.

Jim hocha la tête avant de sauter dans un canot de sauvetage à voile solaire.

« Il faut partir ! Il y a sûrement encore d'autres pirates ici! »


	6. Chapter 6: PLanète au trésor partie 2

_L'action bat son plein pour Sora! l'Elu rêvait de pirates, et il est servi! Et il s'est retrouvé face à son premier Chercheur de Ténèbres...Heureusement, Hayate et Iwako sont là pour le soutenir avec leurs mystérieux pouvoirs..._

Tous à bord de la barque solaire, ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la planète au trésor. Jim utilisait la dense végétation luxuriante pour camoufler leurs déplacements, sachant d'autres pirates encore sur la planète. Tout le monde était encore un peu tendu : Sora avait voulu de l'action, et bien il avait été servi ! Bien qu'il ait eu réellement peur pour la vie de ses deux compagnes (surtout pour celle de Hayate), il avait aussi admiré leur ténacité et, il devait l'admettre, il avait adoré ressentir autant d'adrénaline. Ce genre d'aventures lui avait manqué durant ces dernières semaines, et bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un jeu, l'idée d'aller se battre contre des pirates le rendait un peu fébrile.

Brisant le silence, Hayate se tourna vers Jim et demanda :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de trésor ? »

Jim la regarda un peu étonné et ce fut BEN, le robot, qui répondit :

« Vous ne connaissez pas la légende ?! Vous savez ! Le vieux Capitaine Flint, ce pirate complètement tordu (ça je peux vous l'assurer, je l'ai bien connu), voyageait dans les mondes pour voler de l'or. Il a réussi à amasser le butin de mille univers ! Mais il était avide et est devenu fou : il a caché son trésor sur cette planète et...et... ? Rhoooo... encore un trou de mémoire ! »

L'androïde se prit la tête entre les mains et Sora remarqua qu'il lui manquait des circuits à l'arrière du crâne.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu ma petite pupuce ? Continua BEN avec espoir. Ma mémoire vive ! Je l'ai perdue... »

« Non, admit Sora, désolé. »

« Et Jim ? Intervint aussi Iwako en tressant ses longs cheveux sombres un peu nerveusement. Ce Silver... il est aussi dangereux que Scroop ? »

A nouveau, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, refusant de répondre. Mais Iwako sembla comprendre :

« ...Tu le connais bien, c'est ça ? »

« Non...lâcha Jim en serrant les dents. Je _croyais_ le connaître. Pourtant je le savais... je _savais_ que c'était un cyborg qui cherchait la carte de Billy Bones et je savais que Silver en était un... mais... »

Il hésita et parut triste :

« Mais je suis devenu son mousse sur le bateau et...on a passé des mois ensemble. Il était...gentil avec moi, alors j'ai baissé ma garde et quand il a commencé la mutinerie je... »

La voix de Jim mourut dans sa gorge et la magicienne le regarda avec compassion :

« Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sora se demanda un instant comment Iwako faisait pour si bien lire les émotions des gens. Hawkins baissa la tête, déprimé, et expliqua :

« Mon père... a pris un voilier solaire quand j'étais petit... il est parti navigué et il nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi... Donc quand Silver a passé autant de temps avec moi je... j'ai cru qu'il... »

Alors que Jim tentait de cacher un début de larmes, le coeur de Sora se resserra et son souffle se coupa net. Des images submergèrent l'esprit du jeune porteur de Keyblade : un homme courant sur un débarcadère détrempé. Une femme s'effondrant en pleurs sur la plage, implorant l'océan. Une tempête soulevant de monstrueuses vagues noires, déchirant le ciel d'éclairs éblouissants. Puis la femme se tournait vers lui, agrippant trop brutalement ses faibles épaules, le visage baigné de larmes et lui répétait:

 _Ne pleures pas, sois fort... Ne pleures pas, sois fort !_

Sora fixa le visage du jeune mousse, caché par sa frange brune, et se sentit soudain extrêmement proche de lui. D'un geste compatissant, l'Elu de la Keyblade posa sa grande main sur l'épaule de Jim et admit:

« Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir... J'ai... aussi perdu mon père, quand j'étais petit. »

Jim releva la tête, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, douloureusement, et avoua :

« J'ai vraiment cru l'avoir retrouvé...quelque part... en Silver. Mais... »

Hayate intervint d'une voix sans timbre:

« Mais tu lui en veux parce qu'il t'a trahi. »

Hawkins fixa la guerrière, un peu choqué. Celle-ci continua :

« C'est normal. Je lui en voudrais aussi à ta place. Surtout si tu lui faisais confiance comme à un père.»

Sora se rappela alors de la remarque de Iwako à Jardin Radieux : Hayate ne comprenait pas qu'il soit toujours ami avec Riku, à cause de sa trahison passée. Jim, quant à lui, se contenta de baisser la tête, attristé. Il avait coupé les propulseurs du canot solaire et avait amorcé un atterrissage furtif. BEN, avec un regard bien trop déprimé pour un simple robot, examina le visage de son ami humain puis chercha de l'aide en regardant Sora.

« Tu sais Jim ? Commença l'Elu en posant sa main sur l'épaule du mousse. Parfois les gens font de mauvais choix. Mais qui sait ? Silver peut encore se rattraper, tu penses pas ? S'il tient vraiment à toi, tu pourrais essayer de le raisonner. »

Jim releva lentement la tête et regarda Sora, ses grands yeux allant de droite à gauche, sondant les émotions du Porteur de Keyblade. Puis, le jeune mousse sourit un peu tristement, pour acquiescer.

Mais leur entretien ne put continuer plus avant, car Hayate se redressa d'un coup, regardant au sol, et cria :

« A terre ! »

Sora sentit une violente explosion. Il se fit éjecté hors du vaisseau et attéri avec violence à terre. Un bout de leur canot de sauvetage lui heurta la tête, et il perdit connaissance.

...

Lorsque Sora se réveilla enfin, il sentit qu'il était assis par terre, les mains ligotées derrière le dos.

« Sora ? souffla la voix inquiète de Hayate dans son dos. Tu vas bien ? »

« Mouais... maugréa le garçon qui avait une grosse migraine. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Silver nous a tendu une embuscade, expliqua la guerrière en chuchotant. Jim a parlementé avec lui pour qu'on ne soit pas tué. Comme il est le seul à savoir utiliser la carte, on a tous été emmené. »

Sora redressa la tête et remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient au bord d'un gigantesque canyon. A coté de lui, Iwako était ligotée à BEN et au devant, Jim se tenait devant une dizaine de pirates, qui pointaient tous une arme sur lui. Le mousse fusillait du regard un grand homme opulent, dont le bras et la jambe étaient constitués de métal et de circuits électriques complexes. Sans aucun doute le fameux Silver. Sora tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient :

« Pourquoi la carte ne marche plus ? » s'irrita le cyborg.

« J'en sais rien ! Se défendit Jim en pianotant sur la sphère dorée entre ses mains. Elle veut plus se rallumer ! On est peut-être arrivés sur le trésor. »

A ces mots, quelques pirates commencèrent à vouloir creuser la terre : mais ils ne heurtèrent que du métal. Silver les observa un instant puis saisit Jim par le col de la chemise :

« T'as intérêt à trouver une explication Jimbo... Sinon c'est tes copains qui y passent, un par un...Je le répète encore une fois : _où est le trésor ?_ »

« Le trésor... baragouina soudain BEN qui semblait avoir mal à la tête. Au centre... du mécanisme...la clé... »

Sora croisa la regard de Jim il avait l'air de regarder dans la main du Porteur, cherchant peut-être la Keyblade. L'Elu aurait bien sorti l'arme, mais cela aurait excité les pirates qui auraient sans aucun doute commencé à leur tirer dessus. Il essaya alors discrètement de se détacher en se tortillant en tous sens, et ce fut en déplaçant ses fesses qu'il remarqua alors d'étranges symboles au sol. En regardant plus attentivement, Sora nota une forme arrondie assez étrange aux pieds de Jim et lança soudain :

« Hey ! Je sais quoi faire ! Détachez-nous et on vous montre ! »

Silver tourna sa tête vers le héros qui déglutit de travers : l'un de ses yeux consistait en un globe mécanique jaunâtre et brillant. Le cyborg fit un simple signe de la main en grognant et deux pirates vinrent libérer Sora, Hayate, Iwako et BEN en coupant leurs liens.

« Alors gamin, commença Silver en attrapant Sora par le bras pour le pousser vers Jim. T'as intérêt à pas avoir menti sinon... »

Les deux autres pirates extraterrestres pointèrent leur pistolets à protons sur les tempes de Hayate et Iwako et Sora commença à s'énerver : premièrement parce qu'il l'avait traité de «gamin» et deuxièmement parce que les manigances de ces pirates commençaient à l'agacer. Il se tourna alors vers Jim en ouvrant sa grande main gantée et demanda :

« Je peux t'emprunter la carte ? »

Hawkins, un peu perdu, hésita un instant puis la lui remit. Sans hésitation, Sora marcha jusqu'à la fente ovoïdale qu'il avait repérée et se baissa rapidement pour placer la sphère dorée à l'intérieure. Soudain, la terre sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler et certains pirates crièrent de stupeur. L'Elu se releva précipitamment pour voir une centaine de faisceaux de lumière venir du sol de la forêt et du bas du canyon pour converger en un seul point en contrebas. La planète commençait à émettre un étrange son : comme un ordinateur chargeant un programme. C'est alors qu'il y eut un grand flash de lumière et qu'une énorme porte triangulaire s'ouvrit devant le groupe d'adversaires. Elle leur montrait l'infinité de l'espace. Devant elle, aux pieds de Sora, une petite sphère holographique s'était activée.

Jim et Silver s'étaient avancés et observaient, hallucinés, le portail devant eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'étonna le cyborg.

« C'est pas vrai... murmura Jim abasourdi. C'est comme dans la légende... Personne ne savait comment s'y prenait Flint pour voyager aussi vite dans la galaxie. On parlait d'une énorme porte, s'ouvrant et se fermant. Et si cette chose... était la porte ? Vers d'autres univers ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hawkins cliqua sur une petite forme de lune sur l'hologramme et la porte lumineuse changea de paysage, leur montrant à présent une étrange ville technologique en forme de croissant flotter dans l'espace.

« Le spatioport de Mandragore ! » S'exclama Jim.

Il continua à appuyer sur plusieurs planètes, révélant des mondes désertiques, hostiles, exotiques, jusqu'à ce que Sora aperçoive une plage de sable chaud et des palmiers qu'ils auraient reconnus entre mille.

« Attends ! » Hurla-t-il en stoppant la main de Jim, contemplant avec nostalgie l'Ile de la Destinée.

« C'est ta planète ? » Comprit Jim surpris.

Sora était sans voix : cette technologie était incroyable ! Pas besoin de keyblades ou de voyager par les Entre-chemins, la porte de Flint menait vraiment à tous les mondes !

« C'est bien joli tout ça, s'irrita soudain Silver en poussant violemment Sora en arrière. Mais il est où le trésor ? »

Le pirate commença à taper hystériquement sur la console, faisant défiler des dizaines de mondes variés. Jim, quant à lui, s'était pris le menton entre les doigts et réfléchissait à voix haute :

« Le mécanisme... le trésor est caché au centre du mécanisme... »

Puis, le jeune mousse regarda le sol à leur pieds et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il s'exclama :

« Et si... Et si la planète était le mécanisme ! Et s'il suffisait juste d'ouvrir la bonne porte ? »

Il se pencha sur l'hologramme et cliqua sur la Planète au Trésor. Dans un nouveau flash de lumière, la porte triangulaire s'ouvrit sur une gigantesque caverne remplie de réacteurs et dont le sol était tapissé... d'or ? Des montagnes d'or ! Comprit Sora halluciné.

Tous les pirates se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Les héros, Jim et BEN sur leurs talons. Devant une si grande masse de richesses, l'équipage de malfrats hurla de joie et commença à courir en tout sens pour récolter un maximum de pierres précieuses, bijoux et autres trésors. Silver était resté bouche bée, observant la merveille qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Le rêve de toute une vie... » souffla-t-il finalement avant de se jeter aussi sur l'or et d'en emplir ses poches.

Profitant de l'euphorie des pirates, Hawkins fit signe à Sora et aux filles de le suivre. Il avait repéré un bateau-vaisseau échoué en haut d'une colline d'or. Le petit groupe y grimpa rapidement et sans bruit. Une fois à bord, Jim chuchota :

« Je vais essayer de remettre ce truc en marche, expliqua le mousse en ouvrant le tableau de bord. Si on arrive à décoller, on pourra fuir cette planète avant qu'ils nous tuent... »

Des colonnes de trésors étaient aussi entassées sur ce bateau. Sora vit Iwako ramasser une couronne argentée et brillante (sans doute en diamant) et s'en parer en gloussant alors que Hayate avait ramassé un sabre de pirate et observait attentivement sa lame. C'est alors que BEN poussa un espèce de cri étranglé.

« Venez voir les copains ! »

Tous accoururent pour voir un cadavre d'alien assis sur un trône, à l'avant du vaisseau.

« Flint... » lâcha Jim estomaqué.

« En chair et en os ! S'exclama BEN. Enfin... surtout en os. Parce que pour ce qui s'agit des nerfs et autres bouts de viande, il reste pas grand chose... »

Brusquement, la Keyblade apparut dans la main de Sora et pointa la main gauche du macabé. Hayate comprit car elle s'avança et brisa les os de la main pour en retirer une pierre de belle taille.

« Haya ! S'indigna Iwako. Ne touche pas à ça, c'est dégoûtant ! »

« J'y crois pas ! s'exclama la guerrière en brandissant sa trouvaille. On l'a trouvée ! La Pierre du Serpent ! »

Une tête de Cobra était en effet gravée dans la petite roche. Alors que Sora et Iwako poussaient des cris de victoire, Jim s'était avancé vers la main droite et l'avait aussi brisée pour en retirer une espèce de boîtier en métal. Après avoir observé BEN quelques instants, le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et remit le boitier dans le crâne du robot. Celui-ci émit d'étranges bruits bioniques avant de se tourner vers les héros en disant :

« Bonjour. Hey... Mais je me souviens de cette grotte. Attends... je me souviens ?! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! hahaha ! »

Il prit Hawkins dans ses bras en riant de joie, le faisant tournoyer autour de lui. Quand il l'eut reposé à terre, l'androïde reprit :

« C'est incroyable ! Je me souviens de tout ! Jusqu'au moment où Flint m'a retiré ma mémoire vive pour que je puisse dire à personne qu'il avait piégé avec des bombes toute la planète pour que personne puisse lui voler son trésor ! »

A ces mots du robot, en synchronisation parfaite, une énorme explosion se fit entendre quelque part dans la caverne. Les héros coururent à la rambarde pour voir avec effroi l'un des énormes réacteurs au-dessus de leurs têtes se détacher de sa structure en métal pour venir s'écraser sur deux pirates malchanceux.

« oh mince... » fit pitoyablement BEN terrifié.

Alors qu'une autre explosion se faisait entendre, Jim sauta sur le tableau de bords et commença à bidouiller des fils pour ré-activer leur vaisseau improvisé.

« Il faut partir d'ici, vite ! »

« Hé Jimbo ! »

Silver, d'un bond, avait sauté sur le pont. Il avait sans doute comprit que l'embarcation était sa seule chance de survie.

«Descendez tout de suite de mon navire ! » hurla Hawkins en le menaçant de son fusil à protons.

« Allons Jimbo... minauda le cyborg. On doit pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente... »

Sora, Hayate et Iwako sortirent d'un même mouvement leurs keyblade et Silver recula. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'une énorme explosion souleva la rivière d'or sous leur bateau, ouvrant le sol en deux, et projeta tous ses occupants dans les dunes dorées du trésor. Crachant des doublons, Sora ressurgit de la cascade d'or pour crier :

« JIM ! »

Celui-ci s'aggripait comme il pouvait au bord du précipice créé par la dernière bombe, qui menait directement aux flammes de l'enfer au coeur de la planète. Contre toute attente Silver, qui était resté sur le navire, sauta sur un rouage mécanique pour attraper la main de son mousse. Mais une nouvelle explosion ralluma les réacteurs du bateau qui commença à s'éloigner du cyborg. Paniquant, ce dernier utilisa son bras mécanique pour retenir le navire et essaya encore une fois d'attraper Hawkins de son bras humain. Mais le garçon glissa et tomba plus bas dans le gouffre. Le pirate n'aurait jamais le bras assez long pour sauver et le navire, et Jim.

« Silver ! S'écria alors Sora. Lâchez le bateau ! On trouvera un autre moyen de quitter la planète ! »

« NOOON ! gémit le Cyborg. Vous avez vu tous les trésors qu'il contient ?! »

« Silver ! reprit Hayate. Il vous faut choisir ! C'est le trésor, ou Jim ! »

Comme Jim criait de peur et que son mentor semblait toujours hésiter, Iwako lança à son tour :

« Sauvez-le Silver ! Ou vous le regretterez toute votre vie !»

Dans un prodigieux cris de rage, le cyborg lâcha enfin le navire (qui alla s'écraser dans un nouveau faisceau laser) pour s'élancer au bord du gouffre et attraper Jim de ses deux mains. Les deux compagnons revinrent vers eux en courant et Sora sourit au pirate:

« Vous avez un bon fond finalement, Silver. »

« Ca reste un pirate Sora, prévint Hayate en souriant. Ne lui fais pas trop confiance... »

« Hahaha ! dit Silver en riant. Bien résumé. Ecoute ta copine, moussaillon ! »

Trois explosions simultanées les rappelèrent à la réalité et Jim dit dans un souffle :

« Il faut quitter cette planète... mais on a plus de navire».

« J'en ai caché un près du canyon, expliqua Silver en partant devant le groupe. Grouillez-vous ! »

Le noyau de la planète n'était pas le seul endroit rempli d'explosifs : de retour à la surface du monde, Sora vit avec horreur des arbres et des rochers se faire désintégrer par de violentes décharges d'énergie bleuâtres surgissant d'un peu partout. Courant pour leur vie à travers ce paysage de cauchemars, le petite groupe parvint enfin à un vaisseau de taille modeste caché dans la jungle. Sautant à bord, leur ancien ennemi commença à rentrer des coordonnées dans le tableau de bord. Avant de rugir et de frapper le panneau de contrôle de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Sora.

« On aura pas le temps de quitter la planète avant qu'elle n'explose... » gémit Silver.

« Laissez-moi voir... ordonna BEN en commençant à se brancher lui-même sur le tableau électrique. Oh maman... le capitaine a raison. Il ne nous reste que 6mn et 57 secondes avant explosion totale du noyau central ! »

« La porte ! S'exclama Jim. Il faut qu'on passe par la porte de Flint ! »

« Mais t'oublie un petit truc Jimmy, railla BEN. Actuellement, la porte est ouverte SUR LES FLAMMES DE L'ENFER ! »

« Mais je vais changer la destination ! »

Improvisant une espèce de surf solaire avec un mini réacteur arraché au vaisseau, Jim monta sur sa nouvelle embarcation, affichant un air déterminé.

« C'est de la folie ! s'indigna Silver. Tu ne survivras jamais jusqu'à l'hologramme ! »

« Sauf si on l'aide ! » proposa spontanément Sora.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? » railla Silver perplexe.

Sora, réfléchissant à toute allure à cause du stress, passa tous ses amis en revue jusqu'à fixer intensément Iwako, qui parut alors mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Iwako, commença Sora en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es une magicienne. J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs pour planer à côté de Jim et le protéger jusqu'à la porte. »

« Je veux bien... admit l'intéressée. Mais comment je peux faire ça ? »

« On doit fusionner », trancha le garçon.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étrangla la jeune femme un peu outrée.

« On doit juste se toucher et je vais...t'absorber... un moment, pour utiliser tes pouvoirs » expliqua Sora de manière peut convaincante.

« Ca a l'air dégoûtant ! » refusa la magicienne en croisant les bras.

« Iwa ! Intervint alors Hayate. On a pas vraiment d'autre choix là. S'il te plaît ! »

Devant les suppliques de son amie, Iwako regarda Jim prêt à partir pour une mort certaine si personne ne l'aidait. Alors elle soupira et demanda juste :

« Est-ce que...ça fait mal ? »

« Heu... lâcha Sora qui n'en avait en réalité aucune idée. Non, normalement pas. »

Comme la magicienne semblait toujours hésiter à _toucher_ le garçon, ce fut Hayate qui, après avoir soupirer, la poussa dans les bras de Sora. Les habits de l'Elu se recouvrirent alors d'une couverture de diamants qui éclatèrent en milles étincelles. Une grande lumière bleue les aveugla tous et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Iwako avait disparue et les vêtements de l'Elu étaient devenus intégralement bleus. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il flottait à présent au-dessus de sol, planant légèrement.

« YES ! rugit-il. La Forme Sagesse marche toujours ! »

Puis le garçon se tourna vers Hayate :

« Haya ! Protège le bateau, okay ? »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un gigantesque rocher fut éjecté par une explosion et menaça de retomber en plein sur eux : la guerrière, dans un geste incroyablement rapide, transforma sa Keyblade en un énorme bazooka et tira. Le projectile se fit désintégrer en vol et retomba en petites paillettes tout autour de Silver, qui en resta bouche bée.

« Je crois que je peux gérer ça, » affirma Hayate en plaçant son arme monstrueuse sur son épaule dans une pose triomphante.

D'abord sous le choc, Sora reprit ses esprits en secouant sa tête et vint se placer aux côtés de Jim.

« Prêt ? »

« Prêt ! » confirma le mousse en poussant le réacteur de son surf au maximum.

Tels des bolides, Sora et Jim foncèrent en direction de la porte triangulaire, le vaisseau de Silver dans leur sillage. Sora utilisa des rayons magiques pour détruire à distance tout projectile pouvant potentiellement heurter Hawkins, qui manoeuvrait son surf comme un chef en esquivant déjà la plupart des obstacles lui-même. Comme à chaque Fusion, Sora se sentait deux fois plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire et ressentait les émotions de la personne avec qui il se combinait : Iwako était actuellement partagée entre surprise, dégoût et inquiétude. La puissance de cette Forme Sagesse était largement supérieure à celle que Sora avait avec Donald, songea-t-il en explosant sans problème d'énormes rochers en un seul coup de magie concentrée. Néanmoins le temps leur manquait : Sora regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit avec effroi que la planète était en train de se désintégrer pour de bon derrière le bateau, soulevant des masses de terres dans des gerbes de flammes de plusieurs mètres de haut. L'Elu commença à légèrement paniquer lorsque Jim se pencha en avant pour atteindre l'hologramme doré.

Cela se joua à la seconde : Hawkins cliqua sur la forme de lune. Lui, Sora et le bateau franchirent la porte. Et la Planète au Trésor implosa, projetant des éclats de roches en fusion tout autour de leur vaisseau, alors qu'ils glissaient dans le vide de l'espace en direction du spatioport de Mandragore...

...

Pendant que Jim sautait de son surf pour tomber dans les bras de Silver et de BEN, Sora attérit un peu brutalement sur le pont et coupa la Fusion : Iwako glissa hors de lui et tout deux tombèrent à terre, haletants.

« Iwako ! s'inquiéta Hayate en se jetant devant eux. Sora ! Ça va ?! »

« Oui... souffla le garçon en épongeant son front plein de sueur. C'est juste que ça prend beaucoup d'énergie et que j'ai plus l'habitude de le faire... »

« Et bien... cela ne fait effectivement pas mal...commenta la magicienne en se relevant lentement, épuisée elle aussi. C'était...comment dire ? Extrêmement _dérangeant_. C'est étrange de s'unir ainsi, corps et âme, avec quelqu'un... »

« MAIS ! S'insurgea Sora qui sentait son visage s'empourprer violemment. Le dit pas comme ça ! En plus ça devient carrément bizarre vu que je le faisais régulièrement avec Donald et Dingo ! »

Hayate, contre toute attente, éclata de rire. Rassurée, la guerrière aida Iwako à se redresser.

« On devrait repartir, soupira le garçon pour changer de sujet. On a trouvé la première Pierre des Prophètes. »

« Dommage, lâcha Hayate mains sur les hanches, les histoires de chasse aux trésors ça me plaisait bien. »

« C'était pas plutôt tirer au bazooka qui t'a plu ? » plaisanta Iwako en époussetant ses vêtements.

« C'était incroyable, admira Sora. Je savais même pas que la Keyblade pouvait prendre cette forme... »

Hayate se contenta de sourire victorieusement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine puis l'Elu chercha Jim du regard. Il voulait tout de même lui dire au revoir. Mais il n'y avait plus que BEN sur le pont, qui tenait la barre. Nos trois héros lui demandèrent où étaient passés Hawkins et Silver et il leur indiqua qu'il les avait vus descendre vers le hangar à canots. Lorsque les trois amis parvinrent au-dit endroit près des cales du bateau volant, ils virent Silver à bord d'un radeau solaire partir dans le bleu de l'espace, riant et tirant son tricorne en direction du bateau. Jim était debout là, le regardant s'éloigner sans un mot. Sora s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il souriait et pleurait en même temps.

« Ca va Jim ? » s'enquit-il

« Oui... le rassura la jeune homme en séchant ses larmes. Ca fait mal de le voir partir, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait... »

Iwako s'approcha à son tour et se penchant vers lui, disant gentiment :

« Je pense qu'il tenait vraiment à toi... il n'a jamais pu te faire de mal après tout».

Jim hocha la tête et Hayate demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Jim ? »

Le garçon ouvrit alors la main et leur montra d'énormes pièces précieuses cachées à l'intérieur.

« Ce vieux brigand avait réussi à mettre un bout du trésor dans ses poches, expliqua-t-il sous le regard envieux des trois autres. Il m'en a donné un peu pour que je puisse reconstruire l'auberge de ma mère. Après ça, qui sait ? Je vais peut-être tenté de rentrer dans l'académie de pilotes intergalactique ? »

« Tu en es capable en tout cas, l'encouragea Sora en mettant une main sur son épaule. Alors on te laisse ici. »

« Vous repartez déjà? dit tristement Jim. Je voulais vous présenter à ma mère et à comte Delbert, un ami. »

« Oui désolé... confirma Sora. On a une mission importante qui nous attend .»

« Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche », ajouta Iwako d'un ton sans appel.

« Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans vous... avoua Hawkins riant à moitié. Merci pour tout. J'espère qu'on se reverra... »

« Je l'espère aussi... » dit encore Sora avant de sortir un dispositif de sa poche et d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Sora se mit à regarder l'espace devant lui et eut soudain un élan de panique : ils avaient laissé le vaisseau gummi en orbite à côté d'une planète qui venait de se transformer en supernova. L'Elu de la Keyblade se demandait si le gummi avait survécu lorsqu'un petit bip retentit sur sa console, lui indiquant que la vaisseau était en déplacement. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en pensant : « il est vivant ». Mais il se trouvait encore très loin...

« Heu Jim ? Commença Sora un riant un peu nerveusement. Ça tient toujours ton invitation pour aller voir ta mère ? »

Jim se contenta de sourire et reprit la barre pour se diriger vers le spatioport de Mandragore.

 _Sains et saufs!_  
 _Et pourtant, nos héros se retrouvent bloqués avec Jim..._  
 _Mais que fait Riku pendant ce temps?_


	7. Chapter 7: Planète au trésor partie 3

_Pendant que Sora, Hayate et Iwako se reposent,_

 _Riku retrouve un ami dans les ténèbres..._

Nos héros restèrent bien une semaine en compagnie de Jim. Comme la reconstruction de l'auberge de Mme Hawkins allait prendre du temps, tous allèrent vivre dans le grand manoir du Comte Delbert, qui était un ami de la famille. Jim en profita pour faire faire un tour du spatioport à ses nouveaux amis. Sora s'extasiait devant chaque bateau qu'il voyait alors que Hayate et Iwako se promenaient dans les marchés afin d'acheter divers tissus pour de prochains costumes ou livres rares. Alors que les quatre compagnons s'amusaient un jour dans le parc du manoir Delbert, en mode vacances, Jim nota un point rouge dans le ciel qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le vaisseau gummi ! » s'exclamèrent les trois porteurs d'une seule voix.

Sora vit avec émotion son fidèle Hautvent voler à lui en « boitant » tel un chien vieux et blessé qui retrouve son maître. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'il semblait passablement endommagé et fumait de manière inquiétante.

« C'est votre vaisseau ? S'enquit Jim mains sur les hanches. Il est bizarre... mais étonnement résistant s'il était vers la Planète au Trésor quand elle a explosé ».

Alors que le vaisseau attristait dans un dernier crachement chaotique de gaz, Sora s'imagina un instant courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se retint, parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Je pense qu'il a besoin d'une bonne remise à neuf... commenta Jim en analysant un trou béant dans la coque. Je peux aider, si vous voulez. »

Il continua à regarder les ailes endommagées, et ajouta :

« Je pourrais même ajouter quelques fonctions... »

 _Des canons lasers_ , pensa immédiatement Sora avec avidité.

Il fallut encore quelques jours à Jim et Sora pour réparer et améliorer _Hautvent_. Du reste, Sora en profita pour officiellement baptiser le vaisseau en peignant à l'arrière de sa coque son nom. Le baptême fini, l'Elu eut une petite pensée pour Riku, qui était initialement à l'origine de cette appellation. Hawkins eut pas mal de peine à comprendre l'agencement des blocs et la technologie Disney, mais finit par parvenir à incorporer non seulement des canons-lasers mais aussi un nouveau bouclier photonique (qui était l'idée de Hayate) et enfin des réacteurs plus puissants, inspirés par Iwako, afin que les voyages durent un peu moins longtemps (car à l'heure qu'il était, ils rejoignaient les mondes les plus éloignés en quasiment un mois entier).

Le jour des adieux arriva finalement. La mère de Hawkins les serra tous une fois dans ses bras, pour leur dire bonne chance. Celle-ci les avait accueilli comme ses propres enfants, sans doute pour les remercier d'avoir aidé et sauvé son fils. Sora eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'étreinte de cette figure maternelle, car il songea aux adieux manqués entre lui et sa propre mère, le jour de son bref retour sur leur île. Puis il se redressa, et retourna dans le vaisseau, un peu triste de devoir repartir, Jim levant un bras dans un ultime au revoir.

De retour dans la cabine de pilotage, Sora examina la Pierre du Serpent dans sa grande main, intrigué. Hayate fit de même, par-dessus son épaule.

« Chaque Prophète avait sa propre armée de Porteurs de keyblades, dit-elle les yeux légèrement dans le vague. On appelait ça des « Unions ». Celle d'Anguis, le Serpent, était celle qui incarnait la justice ».

« Comment tu sais ça ?! » s'étrangla Sora.

Hayate secoua ses cheveux roses puis se prit le menton, réfléchissant. Elle finit par avouer, en haussant les épaules :

« Aucune idée. »

Sora soupira de dépit. Il se tourna vers Iwako, en quête de réponses plus explicites, mais il la surprit en train de placer une couronne sur sa tête à la place de son tricorne bleu. Une couronne brillante, constituée de diamants.

« Iwa ! S'exclama Sora. C'est un bout du trésor de Flint ?! »

« Oui... admit la magicienne en retirant l'objet volé de son crâne, mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée... j'ai vraiment pas pu résister. Elle brillait tellement... »

« Hahahaha ! Fit Hayate, mains sur les hanches. T'as bien fait ! Le trésor a été entièrement détruit. Et de toute façon, Flint en avait plus vraiment utilité, non ? »

« Pas faux, » admit Sora en souriant.

« Je suis rassurée, soupira la magicienne. Mon acte n'est donc pas un vol... »

La jeune femme remit la couronne sur ses cheveux bleus sombres et déclama d'une voix mielleuse :

« Pour fêter l'acquisition de notre première pierre, je vous propose un festin de rois : canapés divers en entrée, puis steak de boeuf, pâtes à la sauce aux champignons accompagnés d'une salade verte en plat principal. Le dessert est entre les mains de Hayate... »

« Sauf que... intervint Sora. Nos réserves sont limitées... on a plus d'argent, je te rappelle. »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème... » déclama la magicienne en sortant soudain un long collier scintillant de son décolleté sous le regard perturbé de l'adolescent.

Devant l'expression médusée du garçon, Hayate attrapa le bijou inestimable et déclara :

« On échangera ça contre des Munnies au prochain monde. Bien joué Iwa ! »

Sora voulut rétorquer quelque chose, lorsque son ventre grogna de mécontentement. Il fut alors totalement à la Mercie de ces besoins les plus basiques et demanda à Iwako :

«... tu as parlé de steak de boeuf ? »

« C'est exact, acquiesça la magicienne souriante. Allez mettre la table... je vais commencer ça tout de suite. »

Ses deux amis coururent à sa suite dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle commençait à couper méthodiquement des feuilles de laitue en chantonnant quelque chose comme : « C'est la fête, c'est la fête »...

/ / /

Dans la noirceur absolue du domaine des ténèbres, Riku et Mickey traversaient les profondes abîmes de collines sinueuses. Les pierres obscures du paysage étaient traversées de nervures bleues, tandis que d'un ciel noir obscur émanait une menaçante lumière violacée. Soudainement, les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent d'un même geste.

« Je me souviens de cet endroit, commença le roi sur un ton indécis. C'est ici que j'ai retrouvé Aqua il y a un peu plus d'un an ! Nous ne devons plus être très loin ! »

Le petit monarque se mit à avancer d'un pas précipité, tandis que Riku le suivait en regardant autour de lui d'un air interloqué.

« Mais comment savoir par où chercher ? » demanda-t-il un peu désespéré.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils traversaient ces peintures lugubres d'un passé oublié, mais la course inexorable du temps qui s'écoulait hors de ce monde l'angoissait telle une force invisible qui le menaçait de son ombre inéluctable. Le roi s'arrêta à nouveau, et regarda son jeune ami avec un espoir pour le moins déplacé face à la désolation environnante.

« Hmmm, fit la souris royale en réfléchissant un instant. Je pense que nos cœurs nous guideront. Déjà la dernière fois, c'est sa lumière qui m'avait mené à elle. »

La souris s'interrompit et un court moment de silence ponctua les paroles de sa Majesté. Il regarda Riku droit dans les yeux, en posant une de ses mains gantées sur le cœur.

« Ne perds pas espoir Riku. Ton cœur est empli de lumière, sinon Yen Sid ne t'aurait jamais octroyé le titre de Maître de la Keyblade. Aies confiance en qui tu es.»

Riku baissa la tête et dissimula ses yeux derrière sa frange couleur de lune. C'était étrange. Le roi Mickey arrivait toujours à démasquer ses angoisses les plus profondes et à illuminer l'océan d'incertitudes qu'étaient ses sentiments. Riku ne voulut pas pleurer, donc il se ravisa. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit la discussion, comme si le long silence après les encouragements du roi n'avait pas eu lieu.

« Donc... il nous faut penser à elle ? Je m'en souviens si peu...» s'interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Mickey sauta alors sur place, puis s'éloigna d'un pas motivé.

« Je vais essayer quelque chose... je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas ! »

Ayant une confiance aveugle en son compagnon de voyage, Riku s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher, puis posa une main à l'endroit où battait son cœur. Il tenta de se remémorer un souvenir datant d'il y a dix ans, quand le monde était encore plus simple et qu'il jouait insouciant sur l'Ile de la Destinée avec Sora. Le visage d'une jeune femme serti d'yeux d'un bleu doux et profond se forma dans un souvenir brumeux. Il fit un effort supplémentaire et l'image s'amplifia, révélant des cheveux bleus coupés au carré. La voix de la jeune femme planait dans ses souvenirs alors qu'une main affectueuse lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Un sourire chaleureux illumina le visage de l'étrangère, et Riku se sentit empli d'une grande chaleur. Rapidement, le souvenir se dissipa cependant et fût remplacé par une autre image. Un homme agenouillé devant lui, lui tendant le manche d'une arme, à l'époque encore inconnue.

« Je te fais dont de cette clé, dit l'inconnu solennellement. Tant que tu en auras l'étoffe, car par cet acte je te l'offre, un jour tu seras son porteur et tu me retrouveras, mon ami. Aucun océan ne pourra te retenir, il n'y aura plus aucune frontière nulle part tant que tu défendras ceux que tu aimes. »

Ces mots s'étaient immuablement gravés dans l'esprit de Riku, et le souvenir de la promesse d'en garder le secret lui enserrait le cœur depuis son plus jeune âge. Dès cet instant remarquable, il avait passé toute son enfance à se poser des questions incessantes. Qui était cet homme, et pourquoi devait-il partir à sa recherche ? A présent, mais suite à d'innombrables péripéties, la réponse était enfin claire : Terra. Cette personne étant à l'origine de son pouvoir de manier la Keyblade, il en était persuadé à présent, n'était autre que l'un des trois porteurs disparut. Ceux-là même qu'ils recherchaient désormais afin de sauver tous les mondes. Soudainement une idée naquit dans l'esprit nostalgique du jeune homme : il se trouvait dans le royaume des ténèbres. Pourquoi limiter sa recherche à Aqua, quand clairement, il avait le pouvoir de retrouver Terra ?

« Que mon cœur soit la clé qui me guide », tenta Riku en fermant sereinement les yeux. Brusquement, une lumière aveuglante traversa ses paumières fermées, et instinctivement, il les ouvrit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de discerner une silhouette au loin, entourée d'un étrange halo de clarté. Sans une once d'hésitation, Riku se propulsa en avant et dans une course effrénée rejoignit l'étrange phénomène. Plus il se rapprochait, plus le visage de cet homme devint familier. Submergé par un élan d'espoir, il accéléra encore sa course et arriva finalement en face de celui qui lui avait fait don du pouvoir de la Keyblade.

« Terra, dit Riku avec une certitude profonde. C'est toi. »

L'adulte se retourna lentement et fixa Riku de ses yeux bleus ternes en lui souriant tristement :

« Ce qu'il en reste... Mais peut-être pas pour longtemps. »

Terra fit une courte pause et en profita pour dévisager Riku.

« Tu as bien grandi », fit-il en riant chaleureusement tandis que Riku le regardait avec inquiétude et incertitude : était-ce vraiment Terra ou la Volonté Persistante d'un fantôme du passé résidant encore dans le Domaine des Ténèbres ?

« J'ai tenu ma promesse, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. J'ai gardé le secret. Et maintenant je suis devenu Maître de la Keyblade... Grâce à toi. »

Terra sourit avec mélancolie, et finalement mit une main sur son propre cœur.

« Toi aussi tu as beaucoup souffert. Je suis désolé… s'excusa l'ancien élève d'Eraqus. Tu étais encore si jeune, mais le temps pressait. Je t'ai confié une lourde tâche et tu as réussi là ou j'ai échoué... »

Riku regarda l'homme qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie avec un air d'étonnement. Voyant le sourire bienveillant de son interlocuteur, il se souvint de tous ses échecs, de toutes ses erreurs et de toutes les conséquences néfastes que ses actes passés avaient engendrés pour tous ses amis et il douta un instant de mériter un tel éloge. Mais une émotion intense réchauffa bientôt sa poitrine, tandis qu'il ferma les yeux, ému par la reconnaissance de tous ses efforts de la bouche de celui qui aurait pu -ou aurait dû- être son mentor. Les mots lui manquaient. Il avait passé tellement de temps à cogiter ce qu'il demanderait à cette personne qui hantait ses souvenirs. Maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, toutes ses préparations s'étaient avérées inutiles. Mais lentement, alors que Riku regardait toujours le porteur disparu sans mot dire, un vent présageant un événement funeste se leva et commença à jouer avec les cheveux des deux interlocuteurs. Tandis que Riku fronçait les sourcils, sur ses gardes, le corps de Terra se crispa subitement et il porta une main tremblante à sa tête en déclarant :

« Le temps presse, il va bientôt récupérer le contrôle. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

« Nous sommes venus chercher Aqua, répondit Riku en s'empressant. Et j'aimerais te sauver, toi aussi. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns regarda Riku d'un air décidé, et sortit quelque chose d'une de ses poches. Il s'empara d'une main du jeune Maître de la Keyblade, afin de déposer l'objet et de refermer la paume.

« Prends-le, il te guidera jusqu'à elle... S'efforça de dire Terra en se prenant la tête des deux mains et en fermant les yeux. Sauve-la, pour moi c'est déjà trop tard… »

« Pourquoi ? questionna Riku en paniquant. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! »

« C'est déjà trop tard… Chuchota-il une seconde fois. Mon cœur appartient aux ténèbres depuis plus de dix ans déjà…je ne peux pas les vaincre… »

« Si, le coupa Riku avec force. Moi j'ai réussi et tu es plus fort que moi. Tu es toujours là, alors que ça fait dix ans que tu luttes, justement. Qui peut en dire autant ? Ton cœur est fort.»

Tout à coup des chaînes dorées jaillirent du sol et s'emparèrent de Terra, qui parvint à faire un dernier sourire à Riku avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres, ses yeux désormais jaunes faisant frissonner son jeune interlocuteur.

Alors que le silence s'installait finalement sur la falaise lugubre, Riku se retrouva entièrement seul. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de Mickey qui avait disparu depuis un bon moment déjà. Finalement, ses yeux furent attirés par une faible lueur. Oubliant l'objet au sein de sa main, il se dirigea vers la lumière bleue et aperçut un champ de fleurs blanches. Etonné par cette présence de vie dans ce monde de mort, il s'approcha. Entouré de tous les côtés, il se planta au milieu de ce champ et en regarda une, qui brillait particulièrement. Il se pencha, hésita un instant en soupçonnant un éventuel piège : pourquoi un tel endroit existait-il en ces lieux ? Riku entendit un bruit derrière lui, et se retourna subitement. Sa tension se relâcha immédiatement cependant lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette du roi.

« Regarde Riku, fit la voix aiguë de son compagnon. Ce sont des Belles de Nuit. Ces fleurs poussent même au plus profond des ténèbres les plus sombres et apportent de la lumière, là ou personne ne l'attend. »

Ces paroles touchèrent Riku. Rassuré, il tendit finalement la main afin de déterrer la fleur, sans l'arracher néanmoins. Il regarda sa trouvaille et la glissa délicatement dans une de ces poches. Il décida de la protéger de tout choc. Bien que cela puisse paraître stupide, même à ses propres yeux, cette petite fleur fragile au creux de son vêtement lui rappelait l'espoir qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner, quoi qu'il advienne dans ce lieu dénué de lumière.

« C'est précisément ici que j'avais trouvé Aqua la dernière fois, reprit Mickey. L'espoir qu'elle a fait naître, a planté ces graines en ces lieux... Je suis parti chercher sa trace, mais elle n'est plus ici. Nous sommes arrivés dans un cul-de-sac. »

Mickey baissa la tête, découragé. Voyant cela, Riku sursauta. Il ouvrit son autre main, encore fermée, et révéla un porte-bonheur jaune en forme d'étoile. Riku le tendit sous le visage abaissé du rongeur royal, qui s'exclama:

« C'est une Eclaireuse Riku ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« J'ai vu Terra, dit promptement le jeune homme. Il me l'a donnée. »

Mickey fit un pause, et regarda Riku en fronçant les yeux.

« Tu as trouvé Terra ? », fit-il estomaqué.

« Il est apparu, répondit Riku simplement. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il a refusé. Il m'a dit de trouver Aqua d'abord et m'a tendu ceci.»

Le roi regarda son jeune protégé avec un air soucieux. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et sourit.

« Les Eclaireuses s'appellent, dit-il enfin. Nous pouvons trouver Aqua avec celle-ci. »

Sur ce, il dégaina sa Keyblade et la pointa dans le vide.

« Restons tout de même prudents, conseilla-t-il à Riku. Les ténèbres sont trompeuses. »

Un portail de lumière s'ouvrit alors et les deux compagnons réajustèrent leurs capuches respectives, empoignant leurs armes d'un geste décidé. Il s'avancèrent, et la porte providentielle se referma sur eux, laissant un champ de fleurs solitaires dans l'obscurité.


	8. Chapter 8: Nouvelle Trinité partie une

_Hayate et Iwako vont revenir sur un sujet douloureux concernant Sora..._

 _Comment va réagir notre héros?_

 **Nouvelle Trinite**

« SORAAAAA ?! »

Sora sursauta et s'assit dans son lit, à moitié endormi encore. Il regarda la porte de sa chambre d'un air dépité : c'était Hayate. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de venir le réveiller assez tôt en tapant à sa porte.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, prévint la voix de la jeune femme derrière la cloison, alors t'as pas intérêt à te rendormir... »

Elle mit un nouveau coup (de pied?) dans la porte, qui mailla très clairement le métal. Sora écarquilla les yeux : la guerrière avait un réel problème de maîtrise de sa force... et aussi beaucoup _trop_ de force ! D'où elle sortait ça ?! C'était pas comme si elle était particulièrement musclée... songea Sora dépité en regardant ses propres biceps.

« Oh mince... Fit encore la voix. Pardon porte. Je te revaudrais ça un jour... »

Sora, inquiet pour la santé mentale de sa colocataire et pour la vie de sa porte, se leva et, après s'être gratté inélégamment les parties intimes d'une main et la tête de l'autre, il se dirigea vers la cloison tordue qui lui servait de porte et l'ouvrit l'espace d'un demi visage.

« Ha ben t'es réveillé ! éclata Hayate, le visage radieux, depuis le couloir. Viens m'aider avec le petit-déjeuner, s'il te plaît. »

Sora observa un instant les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme et fut perturbé : comment pouvait-on passer aussi vite de la brutalité à l'extrême gentillesse ? Il décida d'abandonner la recherche de cette réponse et hocha la tête en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une délicieuse odeur de gaufres flotter dans l'air. Puis il sortit des assiettes pour mettre la table : Hayate n'avait pas chaumé ! Gaufres, tresse, chocolat à tartiner, confiture et bacon étaient déjà sur le plan de travail.

« J'ai mis du salé pour Iwako, » expliqua la jeune femme en lançant une gaufre depuis la cuisinière qui attérit précisément dans un assiette sur la table.

Admirant à la fois le tir et la tablée, Sora s'exclama:

« Incroyable ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Fit une voix dans son oreille.

« AH ! »

Sora fit sans aucun doute un bond de deux mètres et sentit son coeur battre la chamade : Iwako, dans un long pull bleu clair trop grand pour elle, était apparue à côté de lui.

« Mais d'où tu sors ?! » S'étrangla à moitié l'Elu.

« Mais voyons, j'étais juste derrière toi... »

Sora la regarda avec une expression peu convaincue, mais lorsqu'elle s'assit pour se servir une part de bacon, il oublia toute méfiance et se jeta également sur une gaufre (car il préférait, lui, largement le sucre pour déjeuner). Hayate les rejoignit bientôt avec les dernières pâtisseries. Alors que le garçon avalait goulument sa troisième pâtisserie couverte de sucre, il sentit le regard intense des deux jeunes femmes sur lui. Il redressa la tête, la bouche pleine. Hayate lui sourit tristement tandis que Iwako commença:

« Sora... à propos de ce que tu as dis à Jim sur la Planète au Trésor... on s'excuse on ne savait pas... pour ton père... »

L'Elu avala de travers. Il regarda tour à tour ses deux amies et sourit, pour les rassurer.

« Vous en faites pas. C'est une vieille histoire maintenant... Mon père était marin. Un jour il y a eu une tempête. Je crois qu'il devait aller aider un bateau à accoster... mais je me souviens plus vraiment, j'étais tout petit... »

Le garçon baissa la tête, inspirant avant de continuer:

« Il est parti et il n'est jamais rentré. Quand Jim m'a raconté son histoire, ça m'a fait repenser à ça... »

« Oh Sora... souffla Iwako qui sembla avoir presque envie de lui prendre la main mais se ravisa et la plaça plutôt sur sa poitrine. Je suis désolée... »

« J'ai encore espoir de le retrouver un jour vous savez, concéda Sora en souriant. Peut-être qu'il a été amené dans un autre monde, et qu'il y est bloqué... C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi lorsqu'il y a eu la tempête sur l'île, il y a deux ans. Et... c'est vrai que c'est aussi ce que j'avais en tête... le retrouver... quand on a décidé de construire notre radeau, avec Riku et Kairi ».

Iwako hocha la tête et admit :

« Oui tu as raison. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.»

Hayate, quant à elle, sembla vouloir changer de sujet et demanda:

« Depuis combien de temps tu connais Riku, au fait ? »

Sora sonda ses yeux bleus clairs mais n'y vit rien de négatif. Elle semblait vraiment intriguée.

« Je sais pas... admit l'Elu de la Keyblade en levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. Depuis toujours ? Il a une année de plus que moi, mais on a toujours traîné ensemble, même avant l'école. Ce qui est bizarre, parce que lui c'était le fils du maire. Mais avec moi, il a toujours été juste Riku, et on s'en fichait de ce que disaient les autres. On allait inventer des jeux et des histoires sur notre île, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cette époque... »

Sora fit une pause et sourit, nostalgique mais heureux.

« Riku c'était le genre de garçon qui faisait un peu peur à tout le monde mais qui était trop cool. Il était bon en tout et pire intelligent. Etre son ami ça me rendait hyper fier. Comme il avait une année de plus, je le suivais partout et essayais de le copier, mais j'ai jamais vraiment réussi... »

Sora sourit d'amusement, et Hayate commenta :

« Tu l'admires vraiment...et c'est toujours comme ça entre vous ? »

« Ouais... admit Sora en se grattant la nuque. Mais il m'énerve aussi parfois, parce qu'il est pas super expressif et que je sais pas trop ce qu'il pense. Par contre, je sais que c'est un garçon sur qui on peut toujours compter, quand on est son ami. Et il reste toujours classe, peu importe ce qui lui arrive. Il est super fort physiquement, mais il s'inquiète un peu trop, parfois... je pense c'est parce qu'il réfléchit trop loin. »

Iwako lui sourit, appréciative, et Hayate l'observa avec un léger doute. Puis le sujet sembla implicitement clos. Hayate se racla donc la gorge et reprit:

« Dis Sora... commença cette dernière en se servant un thé. On a la destination pour la prochaine pierre ? »

« Voui... fit Sora en remettant une gaufre dans sa bouche et en postillonnant sa réponse (ce qui lui attira un regard foudroyant de la part de Iwako). Mais il a l'air affez loin. Faut compter pluvieurs chemaines de vol... »

« C'est quoi comme genre de monde cette fois tu sais ? » S'enquit Hayate curieuse.

Sora avala avant de répondre:

« Le tableau de bord dit _sans technologie et celtique_. »

« Roooo... roucoula Iwako en sirotant sa tasse de café. J'ai déjà plein d'idées de costumes... et comme on a plusieurs semaines de voyage, je pourrais vous faire essayer... »

« On a aussi le temps de s'entraîner! s'enthousiasma Hayate. Il faut que tu nous explique cette histoire de Fusion ! Je me demande ce que ça ferait comme Forme si je me combinais avec Iwako... »

« Heu... hésita Sora en se grattant nerveusement la tempe. En fait je crois qu'il y a que moi qui peut fusionner... »

« Pourquoi ? » dirent en choeur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Aucune idée, avoua Sora en levant les épaules. Je me suis jamais posé la question... »

« hmmm... fit Iwako en se prenant le menton de manière un peu absente. Cela doit être une habilité d'Elu. »

« C'est pas juste... bouda Hayate en posant sa joue contre sa paume dans un mouvement de dépit. Et cette explication avec l'Elu est stupide... il doit y avoir une raison plus logique ».

« Ha ! Explosa Iwako en se levant d'un bond. J'ai une idée pour les habits de Sora ! Je dois me retirer... pour que mon génie créateur puisse s'exprimer pleinement ! Ahahahahahah ! »

Et se retournant telle une elfe dans un mouvement de hanche maîtrisé, et les cheveux dans un vent inexistant, elle s'en alla.

« J'ai un peu peur... » admit Sora.

« Ca va être glorieux, le rassura Hayate en empilant les assiettes. Et on a un problème plus grave... »

« Lequel ? » Fit Sora surpris.

Hayate prit un air incroyablement sérieux, comme si elle allait lui révéler tout le secret de ses origines, et lâcha, en le fixant droit dans les yeux:

« QUI va faire la vaisselle ? »

Sora pouffa de rire en voyant un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Hayate. Mais il aurait dû se méfier de ce sourire-là.

« Revanche au bras de fer, jeune homme ? » proposa la guerrière en avançant son visage vers le sien.

« Et comment ! rugit Sora en s'accoudant sur la table pour la défier. Je ne me laisserai pas déconcentrer cette fois, jeune femme ! »

Hayate éclata de rire et lui présenta son avant-bras.

...

Sora se laissa tomber dans le canapé, misérablement. Elle l'avait encore battu. Et il avait dû se farcir toute la vaisselle (elle avait même fait cramer la poêle, une _horreur_ à nettoyer). Pendant son calvaire, la jeune femme était allée s'habiller : elle avait mis son top armuré et son short noir, sans toutes les cuirasses secondaires. Puis elle avait fait apparaître Crépuscule Ailé dans sa main et avait commencé à taper dans le vide au milieu du salon, répétant sans aucun doute des enchaînements. Sora la rejoignit bientôt et sortit lui aussi son arme. Elle le fixa un instant, immobile, puis sourit et lâcha :

« Et si tu me montrais des techniques ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Bonne idée ! » Se réjouit Sora à qui les entraînements avait manqué.

La guerrière recula, le laissant se placer devant elle, à bonne distance. La garçon la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds : elle paraissait moins imposante sans son armure. Mais il était néanmoins sur ses gardes : les impacts sur sa porte de chambre l'inquiétaient et leur différence de taille (que Sora essayait vainement d'oublier) l'intimidait un peu. Mais il ne voulut pas se laisser abattre et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'écria donc :

« Regarde ça ! »

Il se lança en avant et sa lame percuta celle de la jeune femme, qui recula sous le choc. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et Sora sourit : il avait réussit à la repousser. Il n'était donc pas devenu si faible que ça. Le Porteur de la Keyblade fit un salto arrière pour reculer et leva le bras :

« A ton tour ! Mais vas-y doucement.»

Hayate plia le genou, se concentra et Sora mit sa Keyblade devant lui, la tenant avec les deux mains, prêt à encaisser le choc. Quand il la vit s'élancer, il eut un moment de stress à l'idée qu'elle l'envoie valser: mais arrivée devant lui, elle sembla ralentir son mouvement et le heurta à peine.

« Ouais parfait ! la félicita Sora. Et maintenant, discobole ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit Hayate.

« Tu lances ta Keyblade sur l'ennemi, expliqua Sora en joignant la parole au geste. Et elle revient après comme un boomerang dans ta main ».

Hayate siffla d'admiration puis se positionna à ses côtés : elle lança Crépuscule Ailé, sûr d'elle... qui alla s'écraser dans le couloir... et ne revint jamais.

Hayate mit les mains sur ses hanches, vexée, et Sora éclata de rire.

« C'est pas grave, admit-il. Essaie de dire le nom de l'attaque. Ça aide au début ».

Hayate leva le bras et sa Keyblade y réapparut. Puis elle recommença en criant :

« Discobole ! »

A nouveau, l'arme partit en vrille... et déclencha un hurlement dans le couloir.

« Iwako ! » s'exclama Sora alors que Hayate se mettait la main contre la bouche avec un air pétrifié.

« Mais vous êtes malades ? souffla la magicienne inquiète en ramenant la Keyblade à sa propriétaire. Depuis quand vous vous amusez à balancer des keyblades dans le vaisseau comme ça ? »

« Désolée Iwa, lâcha Hayate mal à l'aise en récupérant son arme. On s'entraînait... tu n'as rien ?»

« J'ai esquivé heureusement, fit Iwako sûre d'elle. Je m'impressionne parfois... Bref ! J'ai fini le costume de Sora. »

« Déjà ?! » s'exclamèrent Sora et Hayate à l'unisson.

« C'est assez simple. »

Elle lui passa des morceaux de tissus rouges et noirs quadrillés et le garçon les tendit devant lui. Sora les regarda et les habits le regardèrent. Puis toute expression faciale quitta le visage de l'Elu.

« C'est un kilt ? » comprit-il.

« Oui ! s'excita la magicienne. Celtique, c'est kilt pour les hommes, non ? »

« Rassure-moi... continua Sora inquiet. Tu as pas encore fait le pantalon qui va en dessous, c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non. Ça se porte sans rien en dessous.»

«QUOI?! explosa Sora en rougissant. Tu veux vraiment que je me balade _nu_ là-dessous ?! »

« Ben c'est comme ça qu'ils le font... se défendit Iwako alors que Hayate commençait à vibrer. Je te jure, j'ai vérifié dans l'ordinateur de bord. »

« Mais il y a bien un moyen de tricher, non ? paniqua Sora. Je vois pas trop l'Elu de la Keyblade se promener les fesses à l'air, tu vois. Surtout si Riku l'apprend. Là, ma vie est fichue... »

Alors que Hayate continuait à faire d'étranges bruits derrière lui, Iwako l'observa un instant. Puis elle prit une mine désolée et dit doucement :

« Oh Sora. A ton âge, c'est normal de ne pas assumer pleinement ton corps. Mais je te rassure... tes fesses sont très bien comme ça, tu sais. »

Sora se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête : pourquoi Iwako lui parlait de ses fesses? Et est-ce qu'elle regardait vraiment _ça_ chez lui ?! Pris au dépourvu, il s'écria:

« Mais... non ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Et d'abord, laisse la qualité de mes fesses en dehors de tout ça, ok ?! »

Là, il y eut un bruit d'explosion buccale dans le dos de l'Elu. Il se retourna et vit Hayate éclata de rire. Elle essayait de reprendre un air sérieux, mais le bruit qu'elle faisait avec sa bouche la fit échouer lamentablement. Son rire retenu jusqu'alors éclata tel du cristal. Et Sora en profita pour arracher le vêtement problématique des mains d'Iwako, juste au cas où.

 _Le rire ne sera plus tout à fait de la partie dans le prochain chapitre, car Sora va apprendre à mieux connaître les deux jeunes femmes qui vivent avec lui..._


	9. Chapter 9: Nouvelle Trinité partie 2

_Hayate et Iwako ont-elles des souvenirs de leur vie passée? Derrière leur façade de bonne humeur et de jeunes femmes fortes, ont-elles des faiblesses? Sora va tenter de le découvrir..._

Sora dormait d'un profond sommeil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par un grand «CLONG» retentissant. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il partit en courant dans le vaisseau : était-ce un problème avec les réacteurs ? Le vaisseau gummi avait-il heurté quelque chose ?

Lorsqu'il passa près du salon, il se stoppa net : il y avait de la lumière et il entendit distinctement des sanglots étouffés.

« Calme-toi, s'il te plaît... »

C'était la voix de Iwako. Sora décida d'écouter discrètement à la porte. Il parvint à l'entre-ouvrir assez pour apercevoir Iwako debout, les deux mains jointes contre sa poitrine. Tandis que Hayate faisait les cents pas frénétiquement avec les mains tremblantes.

« Hayate...continua doucement Iwako. Ça va mieux ? »

« Non... lâcha Haya entre ses dents. J'en ai marre...»

« Oui, je sais... » admit tristement Iwako.

Hayate poussa un soupir, presque de soulagement, et sourit mélancoliquement à son amie en avouant avec douceur :

« ...je sais que tu sais... »

« Tu veux un câlin ? » Demanda alors la magicienne en ouvrant les bras.

« ...oui, » lâcha la guerrière avec dépit.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'unes de l'autre et Iwako continua :

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je vois des images terrifiantes, souffla la jeune femme en enfouissant ses yeux contre l'épaule de son amie. Et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, ou qui sont les gens que je vois _mourir..._ »

Iwako baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle semblait avoir pleuré elle aussi.

« Iwako, dit Hayate en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps et en serrant les poings. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça a forcément un _sens_ : ça me rend juste _dingue_ de ne pas _savoir_ lequel ! Alors je dessine, pour pouvoir analyser ce que je vois dans ma tête. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait _peur_. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'inquiéta Iwako.

« Parce que je crois... admit Hayate en serrant ses bras contre elle. J'ai l'impression... qu'on a été punies de quelque chose. Comme si... nos souvenirs effacés... étaient un _châtiment_ ».

Iwako parut choquée et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

« Et si on était de mauvaises personnes, Iwa ? » demanda Hayate avec tristesse.

« Ne dis pas ça... lâcha la magicienne en paniquant. Je ne veux pas y penser... Pourquoi tu penses des choses pareilles, Haya ?»

Son amie se redressa et s'assit contre le canapé, se passant la main dans ses cheveux en pics roses.

« Sora nous cache quelque chose, dit-elle calmement. Mais je pense que c'est un ordre de Maître Yen Sid ».

Derrière la porte, le coeur de Sora s'arrêta. Il se sentit extrêmement mal. De les voir dans cet état, de ne pas pouvoir les aider, et de savoir que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses grands pieds. Après hésitation, il poussa la porte d'un air déterminé. A son arrivée dans la pièce, les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête, étonnées.

« Je... dit Sora, ne sachant par où commencer. Je suis désolé... »

« Tu as tout entendu ? » comprit Hayate en le fixant.

Sora hocha la tête et Hayate lui lança un regard extrêmement dur. Cela lui fendit le coeur. Iwako, triste, vint vers lui.

« Hayate a fait une crise d'angoisse, expliqua-t-elle. On ne voulait pas te réveiller... »

« C'est pas grave, admit Sora. J'étais inquiet »

Il ne parlait qu'à Iwako. Il n'osait pas regarder Hayate, dont il sentait le regard brûlant sur lui.

« C'est gentil, le remercia Iwako. Mais ça va maintenant... »

Sora ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il tenta un coup d'oeil en direction de Hayate. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et partit en direction de la cabine de pilotage, sans un mot.

« Et voilà... déprima Iwako. Elle veut s'isoler. Elle ne veut pas te dire des choses sur le coup de la colère qu'elle regrettera...»

« Est-ce que... hésita l'Elu. Tu penses que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? »

Iwako posa ses yeux verts péridot brillants sur lui, inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas... Je suis dans le même état qu'elle tu sais ? Même si je l'exprime différemment. Hayate... a de la peine à maîtriser ses paroles quand l'émotion s'empare d'elle... elle m'a déjà dit des choses qu'elle a regretté...».

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, rejetant ses longs cheveux bleutés par-dessus son épaule.

« Après tout, on n'a aucune idée de qui on est... et c'est effrayant ».

Sora voulut la rejoindre, mais il marcha sur quelque chose. Il baissa la tête et vit des dizaines de pages de dessins éparpillées au sol. Il se baissa et en ramassa plusieurs. Il se souvint de ceux que lui avait montré maître Yen Sid à la Tour Mystérieuse. Il vit un bloc à dessins beiges à terre, qui lui rappela étrangement quelque chose... mais il ne sut pas dire où il l'avait déjà vu. Puis Sora examina une image terrifiante : des centaines de keyblades étaient plantés dans un sol désertique. Tout autour, des cadavres gisaient, pleins de sang.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » S'enquit-il.

« Hayate... fit Iwako. Elle rêve beaucoup. Et parfois... elle fait des cauchemars. Ça lui crée des crises d'angoisse. On pense... que ce sont peut-être des souvenirs... Mais ils nous font...peur... »

Iwako baissa la tête et retint un sanglot. Sora s'avança et voulut la toucher mais elle déplaça son bras d'un mouvement sec. Dévasté, le garçon l'observa un instant : il n'avait pas envie qu'elles soient des Chercheuses de Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il se dit que ces images étaient peut-êtres juste de simples cauchemars. Et il voulait rassurer la magicienne, qui pleurait doucement à présent. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre : habituellement, il aurait cherché le contact, mais la jeune femme le refusait systématiquement avec lui.

« Iwa... commença-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Je sais pas quoi faire... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider? »

La jeune femme cacha lentement sa tête dans ses mains et soupira avant de murmurer :

« Tu sais la vérité Sora.. c'est que le sommeil m'effraie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... mais j'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Toute cette noirceur... ça me terrifie. »

« ... tu vois quelque chose toi aussi ? » Tenta Sora.

« Non... avoua la magicienne attristée. Justement. Quand je me compare à Hayate, qui semble avoir des souvenirs de son ancienne vie, moi il n'y a juste que le néant. Quand je dors, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister... »

Sora ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il était totalement désarmé face à cette situation. Il ne put que tenter de la réconforter avec des mots.

« Je sais que ça doit pas être facile pour toi... admit Sora en s'accroupissant devant elle en cherchant ses yeux. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, pour moi, vous êtes Hayate et Iwako, et vous êtes mes amies... Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et toi tu existes pour moi, maintenant, Iwako ».

Elle releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est beau ce que tu dis...»

Puis un sourire reconnaissant étira ses lèvres corail et elle ajouta un peu ironiquement :

« Qui l'aurait cru ? Comme quoi la barbe ne fait pas le philosophe...»

« Hein ? fit Sora interloqué. C'est un compliment ou une insulte ? »

« Un compliment... » fit-elle en riant entre deux larmes.

Sora lui rendit son sourire et tourna la tête en direction de l'avant du vaisseau.

« Tu penses que je devrai.. ? » commença-t-il.

« Fais attention si elle te dit quelque chose de blessant ne le prends pas trop à coeur... prévint Iwako. Par contre, je pense que ce serait bien que tu y ailles... je suis trop mal maintenant pour y aller. Mais dis-lui quelque chose comme tu viens de le faire avec moi... ça lui fera du bien ».

Sora hocha la tête et partit au courant vers la cabine. Hayate était là : elle était assise dans un des sièges, recroquevillée. Elle regardait l'espace devant elle, les yeux rougis. Sora toqua contre la paroi de métal pour signaler sa présence. Elle tourna la tête et l'ignora consciemment, reprenant sa contemplation spatiale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un souffle à peine audible.

Sora marcha vers elle. Il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins :

« Tu as raison... je vous ai caché quelque chose ».

Le visage de Hayate se révéla : ses yeux bleus, larmoyants, s'ouvrirent en grand et son expression s'adoucit légèrement. Elle se contenta de le regarder ainsi, silencieuse.

« Yen Sid... il a peut-être une idée de...qui vous auriez pu être ».

« Je le savais, siffla-t-elle sèchement, son regard se durcissant à nouveau. Alors ? »

« Il... hésita Sora. Il a plusieurs idées. Il pense que vous pourriez être deux prophètes. Ou alors peut-être, deux Gardiennes de Lumière... ou... (Sora déglutit de travers) deux Chercheuses de Ténèbres»

Hayate soupira et reposa son menton sur ses genoux et regarda à nouveau par le hublot, tournant légèrement le dos à Sora.

« C'est la dernière solution qui ne me plaît pas vraiment... Mais je m'y attendais» avoua-t-elle.

« Je pense que Yen Sid ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, essaya de la rassurer Sora. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas que vous sentiez la pression sur vos épaules... Je pense... »

« Dans tous les cas, ça nous donnera une sacrée responsabilité, s'inquiéta Hayate. Mais je le savais... »

Elle se releva lourdement pour partir. Le garçon sentit alors son coeur se serrer et son ventre se nouer: pour une raison étrange, il ne supportait pas de voir Hayate dans cette état de détresse. Il lui attrapa alors le bras, l'empêchant de partir, et supplia:

« Haya... »

« Lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-elle brusquement en le fixant avec colère et le faisant lâcher prise. Tu ne me connais pas, et JE ne me connais pas ! Qui sait, quand je retrouverai mes souvenirs, tu pourrais regretter d'avoir été gentil avec moi ! Peut-être que tout ce qu'on vit actuellement c'est juste un mensonge et le réveil sera douloureux lorsqu'on sortira de ce rêve ! Peut-être que toi et moi on devrait juste faire notre devoir et ne pas s'attacher l'un à l'autre! Si j'étais ton ennemie, qu'est-ce tu ferais, hein ?! »

Sora la regarda sans un mot, reculant d'un pas. Puis, se remémorant les paroles de Iwako, il serra les poings et éclata, la fixant d'un air décidé :

« Ecoute : je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu étais et tu sais quoi ? je m'en fiche ! »

Hayate, décontenancée, ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise.

« Peu importe ce que tu étais, continua l'Elu en balayant l'air de son bras avec émotions, maintenant tu as la chance de pouvoir tout récrire ton histoire ! Alors profites-en: te bloque pas sur le passé et profite du présent et de l'avenir ! Riku a été le vaisseau de Xehanort et maintenant il est Maître de la Keyblade et est parti sauver Aqua dans le Monde des Ténèbres ! Tout est possible, c'est juste une question de choix et... »

« Et... ? » voulut savoir Hayate, intriguée.

« Et vous êtes les élèves de Yen Sid, vous nous aidez à trouver les Sept Gardiens et surtout...vous deux êtes mes amies. C'est le plus important à mes yeux... Vous... êtes importantes à mes yeux».

Sora vit que la jeune femme serrait un pan de son t-shirt rose. Il vit alors les yeux de Hayate se remplirent de larmes (de joie ou de tristesse? Il n'aurait pas su dire) et contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon et fut secouée de violents sanglots. Désemparé et les joues légèrement roses, Sora ne sut que faire à part lui rendre son câlin en lui tapotant gentiment mais maladroitement le dos.

C'est alors qu'il la vit:

Iwako se tenait derrière eux, dans l'ombre. Elle était appuyée contre une paroi, bras derrière le dos. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?! Se demanda Sora. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du garçon, elle hocha la tête. Sora vit très clairement qu'elle pleurait encore, mais elle fit un effort, étira ses lèvres dans un sourire plein de gratitude, et murmura un silencieux: « Merci ». Sora fit un mouvement de tête en réponse et Iwako, rassurée, se retourna et partit, faisant voler ses longs cheveux gracieux tout autour de sa robe sombre.

Après un bon moment durant lequel Sora se rendit compte qu'il était en simple caleçon, Hayate releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux avec le poing de sa petite main.

« Merci... Sora...pour tout ».

...

Quelques jours après « la crise d'angoisse» de Hayate, le calme s'était enfin installé dans le vaisseau gummi. Les nerfs de Sora (certes parfois encore perturbé par les apparitions mystérieuses d'Iwako) pouvaient dorénavant se reposer. Et l'ambiance générée par la cohabitation entre les trois jeunes gens était devenue des plus agréables. Sora n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir apprécier la compagnie de Hayate et Iwako autant que celle de Donald et Dingo. Seuls lui manquaient réellement Riku et Kairi. Mais comme il aimait s'amuser avec Hayate et parler avec Iwako, il n'y pensait pas si souvent que cela et se contentait de profiter un maximum de la nouvelle harmonie ambiante.

Après un copieux repas mitonné par Iwako, Hayate était partie se doucher alors que la magicienne s'était installée à la petite table en bois du salon et avait sorti l'échiquier d'Ansem le Sage. Sora l'avait rejointe et s'était vautré dans le canapé, l'observant. Elle avait placé toutes les pièces et voulait lui montrer comment jouer. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué les bases et désira répéter une dernière fois avant de débuter la partie.

« Alors... commença-t-elle en plaçant ses longs cheveux derrière sa nuque blanche et en se penchant sur le jeu. Le fou fait des diagonales, la tour des lignes, la reine va où elle veut. Les pions avancent en droite ligne et prennent par le côté. Le roi ne peut se déplacer que d'une case. Et les cavaliers se déplacent en L. Ça joue ? »

« Ouais, affirma Sora en se redressant parmi les coussins. Et les pions se transforment arrivés de l'autre côté, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça ! Se réjouit la magicienne en se mettant une main devant le nez d'une manière mystérieusement inconfortable. Tu as vite compris ! Du coup on commence une partie ? »

« Yep ! »

« Tu prends les blancs. Comme ça tu as l'initiative du premier coup ».

Après quelques tours un peu chaotiques, Sora avait à peu près compris les mécanismes de bases du jeu. Mais Iwako savait parfaitement jouer: l'avait-elle appris dans son passé oublié ? Alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à amener un des ses cavaliers assez proches de son roi, elle fit un _truc très bizarre_ avec sa tour, et son roi fut bientôt hors de la portée du garçon.

« Hey ! Rugit Sora. C'était quoi ça ?! »

« Un petit roque, dit Iwako concentrée comme si tout le monde savait ça. C'est un coup spécial. »

« Hey... mais si y a des coups spéciaux que tu m'expliques pas, râla le garçon en croisant les bras, j'ai aucune chance de te battre... »

Iwako redressa la tête et ouvrit en grand ses yeux en amande.

« Oh pardon ! Lâcha-t-elle en se plaquant les mains contre la bouche. J'ai totalement oublié de te montrer les coups spéciaux ! J'aurais pas dû les utiliser... c'est déloyal. Du coup on recommence. »

Avant que Sora ait pu faire le moindre commentaire, la magicienne entreprit de remettre toutes les pièces « mortes » sur l'échiquier et à les replacer sur leurs positions de bases. C'est à ce moment que Hayate, vêtue de son t-shirt rose et d'un short noir, vint s'asseoir à côté de Sora en tailleur. Un linge de bain était simplement posé sur sa tête et de grosses gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux en pics sur le canapé.

« Haya ? Commença Iwako perturbée. Tu peux sécher tes cheveux s'il te plaît ? Tu mets de l'eau partout »

La guerrière, après un long bâillement, secoua violemment sa tête, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter des gouttelettes sur Sora et Iwako. Alors que la jeune femme criait de surprise, Sora éclata de rire en se protégeant le visage de l'avant bras. Lorsque Hayate redressa la tête, le garçon vit à son expression qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement satisfaite de son « attaque ».

« Cette douche était agréable... affirma la guerrière en fixant le garçon. Tu devrais essayer, Sora.»

« Qu'est-ce tu essais de me dire ? » fit Sora en souriant.

« Tu pues », avoua d'un ton sec et sans appel Hayate sans la moindre expression faciale.

« J'adhère à cette opinion », confirma Iwako en finissant d'aligner les pièces sous le regard outré de Sora.

« Vous faites une partie ? » Demanda Hayate en observant l'échiquier de ses grands yeux bleus clairs curieux.

« Ouais, lâcha Sora en se sentant furtivement sous l'aisselle. Mais j'ai pas encore tout bien compris...On voulait refaire une partie, mais... je crois que je vais me prendre une douche avant. »

« Sage décision », fit la magicienne en le regardant se lever et en se bouchant le nez

« Oh ! s'exclama contre sa volonté la guerrière quand il passa devant elle. Mais depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas lavé ? »

« ...trois jours ? » calcula approximativement le garçon.

« Mais... s'étrangla Iwako. Tu t'entraînes trois fois par jour... »

Sans un mot, tel un bodygard entraîné, Hayate se releva et poussa Sora jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains sous les protestations de celui-ci qui lui rappelait qu'il savait très bien où se trouvait la douche et n'avait pas besoin de guide. Enfin de retour dans le salon après son passage forcé à la salle d'eau, Sora se rassit devant son jeu, lavé et à peu près peigné.

« Toi aussi tu sais jouer Haya ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hmmm... fit la guerrière en regardant de plus près. Oui je crois bien... »

« Tu veux prendre ma place contre Iwako ? » Proposa l'Elu

« Oh non pas ce soir ! Explosa Hayate en souriant. Je suis trop fatiguée... Mais je vais vous regarder. Et je peux te donner des astuces si tu veux »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit un gros coussin et se coucha de tout son long sur le canapé, poussant Sora à terre, qui s'assit donc à hauteur de son visage afin qu'ils puissent les deux voir le plateau.

Alors la partie commença. Sora, bien qu'essayant de suivre le rythme, n'était pas dupe : Iwako avait toujours bien trois coups d'avance sur lui. De temps en temps, Hayate lui rappelait la présence dangereuse des fous d'Iwako, ou la possibilité pour lui de prendre une pièce avec un cavalier. Mais au bout d'un moment, la reine noire d'Iwako fit des ravages dans les pièces maîtresses de Sora, et il demanda à Hayate :

« Haya ? Tu proposes quoi ? J'attaque ou je recule toutes mes pièces ? »

Devant l'absence de réponses, Sora se retourna et remarqua que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Elle serait le coussin contre sa tête, des mèches de cheveux roses cachant à moitié son visage rond. Pour l'embêter, le garçon lui souffla dessus. Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

« Elle était vraiment fatiguée... » constata Sora.

« Elle se lève toujours très tôt, expliqua Iwako. Et quand elle est tranquille, elle s'endort assez vite en général. Des fois je l'envie... »

« Tu...hésita Sora en essayant de sonder l'expression de son amie. Tu as toujours de la peine à dormir ? »

« Eh oui, soupira Iwako en prenant le roi de Sora avec sa reine en un seul coup. Mais je m'y suis faite. J'ai beaucoup plus d'énergie la nuit. J'en profite pour coudre. Echec et mat.»

Sora poussa un râle de désespoir en voyant qu'il avait lamentablement perdu et se prit la tête entre les mains dans une pose dramatique. Iwako l'observa en souriant avec empathie et dit :

« Pour une première fois, je trouves que tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti, Sora. Je pense qu'il y a des gens qui aurait perdu bien plus vite. »

« Tu trouves ? Bougonna Sora. Haya m'a bien aidé aussi... Mais bon. C'était sympa. »

« On en refait une ?! » S'excita la magicienne.

« Heu... hésita Sora. Comme je suis sûr que Haya va venir torturer ma porte demain matin, je pensais me coucher pas trop tard... »

« Je sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça... » murmura Iwako en se prenant le menton et en regardant le sol.

« ça quoi ? » Fit Sora intrigué.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa compagne endormie et continua :

« Je crois que ça la stresse. »

« Mais quoi ? » S'impatienta Sora.

« D'être toute seule, » expliqua enfin la magicienne.

« T'as raison... admit Sora en regardant aussi la guerrière paisiblement endormie. Elle se réveille quand elle sait que tu n'es pas dans la chambre. »

Iwako sourit en regardant son amie et Sora la trouva très heureuse en cet instant. Poussé par la curiosité qui le torturait depuis plusieurs jours, il osa demander :

« Tu penses que vous étiez quoi avant ? L'une pour l'autre ? »

Iwako le regarda et parut un instant choquée. Puis elle sourit à nouveau et lâcha :

« Qui sait ? J'ai opté pour « meilleures amies ». Et cette théorie me va. »

La jeune femme posa ses yeux verts sur Sora et continua :

« Riku et Kairi te manquent, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Elu, pris au dépourvu, rougit légèrement avant de bégayer :

« B-Ben oui, bien sûr. Mais... c'est pas la première fois qu'on est séparés. Je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt se revoir... »

« Hmmm... commenta Iwako en fermant un peu les paupières. Je sais... qu'on est pas aussi importantes qu'eux à tes yeux, mais j'espère qu'on ne t'embête pas trop... parce que je voulais te dire... que moi je suis vraiment contente de voyager avec toi, Sora. »

Sora, surpris par tous ces aveux contradictoires, ne sut premièrement pas quoi rétorquer. Puis, se reprenant, il commença, un peu choqué :

« Mais Iwa... vous m'embêtez pas du tout ! Et j'aime bien voyager avec toi, moi aussi ».

La jeune femme releva la tête et sourit, les yeux légèrement humides. L'adolescent la sentait sur le point de pleurer et voulut lui prendre la main, mais elle se releva vivement en déclarant :

« Je vais chercher du lait ! »

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine, Sora se retourna et fixa un instant Hayate : elle respirait lentement et ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit. Il fut intrigué de la voir si... _vulnérable_ pour une fois. Il commençait, au fond de son coeur, à vraiment beaucoup s'attacher à ces deux filles. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elles ressentaient, et il était embêté par les ordres de Yen Sid : il voyait bien que les deux jeunes femmes souffraient de leur perte de mémoire. Il en avait eu la confirmation il y a quelques nuits de cela. Alors, toujours en posant les yeux sur le visage serein de Hayate, Sora décida de ne plus les soupçonner de quoi que ce soit, car il n'avait pas le coeur à ça : ils continueraient la quête des Pierres sans se poser plus de questions que ça, et après l'Elu improviserait. Ça marchait plutôt bien, d'habitude.

« Je t'en ai fait un aussi, » fit soudain Iwako, le tirant de ses pensées avec un verre de lait.

« Merci» dit le garçon en buvant une gorgée.

« Tu sais... reprit Iwako en souriant mystérieusement. Je crois savoir maintenant pourquoi Kairi tiens tant à toi... »

Sora failli s'étouffer dans son lait et éructa :

« Kairi t'as dit des choses sur moi ?! Elle a dit quoi ?!»

« Pleins de choses... roucoula Iwako. Mais je pense que c'est à elle de te les dire, pas à moi. »

« Rrrrraaaa... gémit Sora. C'est pas cool Iwa ! Tu pourrais au moins me donner un indice ? »

Iwako leva un long doigt fin et pointa le torse de Sora, à l'endroit du coeur, avant de se contenter de sourire. Le garçon, un peu perdu, voulut demander des précisions, mais Hayate lui souffla dans l'oreille et le déconcentra. Il fit volte face pour se venger, mais il vit que la jeune femme dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle avait dû soupirer dans son sommeil.

«Il va falloir l'amener dans la chambre, décréta Iwako. On ne va pas la laisser là, tout de même... »

« Tu... comprit lentement Sora. Tu veux que je la porte ?... Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire... si elle se réveille, elle va me tuer. »

« Mais non voyons ! plaisanta Iwa en battant l'air de la main. Peut-être qu'elle se débattra un peu brutalement, mais elle ne te tuerait pas pour ça. Tout de même. »

Sora regarda à nouveau la guerrière et ne fut pas convaincu : il lui semblait que Hayate ne se laisserait pas si facilement porter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... à cause de sa fierté, peut-être ? Mais il avait une plus grande peur que ça... est-ce qu'il aurait assez de force pour la soulever ? La guerrière était tout de même plus grande que lui... Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer pour une mauviette devant Iwako. De plus, prendre le risque de « lâcher » Hayate augmenterait considérablement ses risques de trépas.

« La chambre est pas très loin... » l'encouragea Iwako qui voyait son hésitation.

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui la portes ? » S'enquit Sora pour éviter à tout prix l'acte.

« Parce que je n'y arrives pas, » trancha net la magicienne en croisant les bras.

Sora, sachant qu'il ne pourrait échapper à l'abattoir, poussa un profond soupire et plaça ses bras sous le corps relâché de Hayate, retenant son souffle angoissé. Il mit toute sa force dans la levée et... contre toute attente, il souleva la jeune femme sans problème. Mi- impressionné par lui-même, mi-étonné par la légèrté de la guerrière, il lança un regard surpris à Iwako, qui se retenait manifestement de rire.

« Maintenant on va aller doucement jusqu'à la chambre... chuchota la magicienne en lui emboitant le pas. Ne fais pas de mouvements brusques... Elle pourrait te mordre... »

« Quoi ?! » Hurla en silence Sora alors que Iwako gloussait en ouvrant la porte de la cabine n°3.

Fort heureusement, le sommeil de Hayate était de plomb et elle ne se réveilla jamais cette nuit là.

Et la vie de Sora ne s'acheva pas de manière stupide.

/ / /

Une lumière traversa les ténèbres et une porte s'ouvrit, laissant transparaître deux figures encapuchonnées. Riku aperçut une plage familière, aux dégradés bleus et noirs. Une mer de ténèbres s'étendait à perte de vue devant nos deux compagnons.

« Je reconnais cet endroit, chuchota Riku interloqué. C'est ici que Sora et moi avons été bloqué un moment, après notre combat contre Xemnas à Illusiopolis. »

Sa Majesté regarda autour de lui quelques instants, en faisant des bruits étranges qui Riku ignora.

« oh ! Mais cet endroit ! Il ressemble à la Marge Noire... ! » s'exclama la souris avec enthousiasme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Riku surpris. »

« Un endroit décrit dans les rapports de Ansem le Sage, répondit Mickey gravement. Il serait situé à l'extrémité du Domaine des Ténèbres et communiquerait directement avec L'Entre-Monde, qui regroupe certains mondes qui se situent entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Je crois que la Cité du Crépuscule et le Manoir Oblivion en font partie. »

Riku fit une pause, surpris, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Alors, nous sommes à une frontière ? Fit-il en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Dans ce cas, Aqua ne devrait pas être loin ! »

« Oui, répondit son mentor. Cherchons Aqua ! Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'elle a dû essayer de trouver une sortie par ici ! »

Durant de long moments, les deux guerriers de la lumière se séparèrent pour parcourir la plage plus efficacement. Quand ils se rejoignirent, suite à leurs recherches infructueuses, il observa le roi, attendant des instructions qui ne vinrent jamais. Mickey fronçait étrangement les sourcils, en fermant les poings, regardant cet océan de noirceurs qui se mouvaient devant lui tranquillement.

« Majesté... vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta Riku après un moment excessivement long.

Mickey répondit trop vite.

« Oh ! Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que... je repense à la dernière fois où je suis venu ici, en laissant Aqua derrière moi»

Riku hocha la tête et s'assit par terre.

« Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez » le rassura-t-il.

« Non, rétorqua le roi avec amertume. Justement pas. »

Riku haussa un sourcil, et regarda le roi avec incrédulité. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer Mickey perdre espoir, et décida pour une fois, d'être la partie optimiste en l'absence de Sora.

« Les choses finiront pas s'arranger, tant que nous restons tous ensemble. »

Riku pensait remonter le moral décrépit de son ami, mais en lieu et place d'un sourire, il obtint un soupir fatigué et un compagnon lui tournant le dos.

« Remettons-nous à sa recherche, ordonna sa Majesté le roi du château Disney. »

Riku était de plus en plus inquiet, et aurait aimé que son mentor se confie à lui pour une fois. C'était si rare de le voir découragé, et Riku présageait un événement tragique.

« Riku ! Viens vite ! Cria soudainement son compagnon, à nouveau motivé. »

Dégainant Point du Jour par réflexe – les combats successifs avaient rendu ce geste trop naturel – il se stoppa net devant une dune de sable sombre. Il écarquilla les yeux. Devant eux, une figure familière était étendue immobile sur le sable ténébreux.

« C'est pas vrai », murmura Riku en se précipitant en avant.

 _Riku,sur la Marge Noire, semble avoir découvert quelque chose... mais quoi?_  
 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Brave partie 1

_Et un nouveau monde Disney!_

 _Un indice... il y a une rouquine dedans._

Le vaisseau gummi attendait en orbite du prochain monde que Iwako et Sora aient fini de se chamailler sur la question du port du pantalon sous le kilt. La querelle se termina sur la décision sans appel du garçon d'enfiler un short court noir sous le kilt rouge, sous le regard irrité de la magicienne, qui obtint tout de même de lui d'être à torse nu, un tabard du même quadrillage passé sur ses épaules. Alors qu'Iwako avait elle-même enfilé une magnifique robe bleu de reine, elle en donna une de couleur vermeille à Hayate, qui regarda le vêtement dans ses mains avec une horreur sans nom.

« Hors de question, finit-elle par affirmer en rendant le costume à son amie. Je ne mets JAMAIS de robe »

« Haya... s'attrista Iwako. Pourtant ta chemise de nuit est un peu une robe ? Et ça te dérange pas ?»

« C'est pas pareil, se défendit la guerrière en croisant les bras. C'est pour dormir. Là, on doit combattre. »

La couturière soupira alors, de la manière la plus dramatique possible:

« J'ai passé des heures sur cette robe… et tu serais tellement jolie dedans… »

« On va pas à un bal », se défendit la guerrière encore une fois.

La magicienne, à courts d'arguments, déforma son visage et lui montra alors sa plus puissante tête de chien battu. Hayate, exaspérée mais admettant la défaite, lui arracha les tissus des mains, quitta la pièce, et revint bientôt vêtue d'une belle robe simple rougeoyante, mais Sora ne parvint à dire si cela lui allait ou pas, car elle affaissait ses épaules de dépit. Iwako, quant à elle, papillonnait des cils de plaisir.

« Prêtes ?» demanda Sora qui avait la main sur le bouton de téléportation.

« Prêtes !» firent en choeur les deux jeunes femmes en venant à lui.

Un flash éblouissant les fit disparaître et ré-apparaître dans la tour d'un château de pierres brutes. Sora cligna quelques fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que la pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité. Seul le feu dans un grand âtre faisait danser des ombres tout autour d'eux. Les meubles en bois sculptés semblaient de riche manufacture, mais la plupart avaient été renversés ou brisés. Les rideaux des fenêtres s'ouvrant sur un ciel étoilé étaient en lambeaux et une grande tapisserie murale était déchirée en deux. Sora s'approcha de celle-ci : elle représentait un homme de grande stature roux et une belle femme brune côte à côte. La déchirure les séparait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Tandis que l'Elu de la keyblade regardait le dessin, il entendit soudain un bruit dans son dos... comme des sanglots. Il fit volte face et fut surpris de constater la présence d'une jeune fille, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, la tête cachée entre ses genoux. Elle devait être tellement dévastée qu'elle n'avait pas noté leur arrivée. Après un coup d'oeil en direction des filles, Sora s'approcha de l'inconnue et s'accroupi devant elle avant de demander:

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête et, à la rapidité de l'éclair, mit un couteau sous la gorge du garçon. Hayate sortit presque aussitôt sa keyblade, qu'elle pointa sur l'aggresseuse. La jeune fille qui avait les cheveux en pétard et roux éclatants, passa en revue les trois amis, l'un après l'autre, de ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, mais habituellement bleus. Puis elle chuchota:

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous rentrés dans le château des Dunbroke ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans les délégations des clans... »

« On fait pas partie d'un...clan, expliqua Sora en levant les bras en signe de rédition, fixant le regard sur la lame glacée sur sa carotide. On vient de loin pour chercher un objet spécial. Une pierre, avec un symbole d'animal dessus. On pense qu'elle est quelque part ici... »

La jeune fille baissa légèrement sa lame mais reprit, après avoir analysé l'arme de Hayate :

« Vous êtes des sorciers ? »

« Plutôt des magiciens ! Intervint Iwako en se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux. Ou tes anges gardiens, comme tu préfères ! »

« Moi c'est Sora, se présenta le garçon, et voici Iwako et Hayate. Si on peut t'aider, dis-le nous. »

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes sur une de ses manches vertes puis rangea son coutelas. Hayate fit disparaître Crépusucle Ailé et lui sourit, ce qui sembla calmer l'inconnue.

« Mérida... dit-elle finalement. Je m'appelle Mérida. »

« Ok Mérida, reprit Sora rassuré pour sa vie. Pourquoi... tu as l'air si triste ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête en soupirant, avant de commencer son récit :

« Mon père, le roi Fergus, m'a enfermée ici... Mais tout est de ma faute... Si je n'avais pas fait confiance à cette sorcière et donné ce gâteau à ma mère, jamais elle ne se serait transformée en ours...»

« Attends quoi ?! S'exclama Sora abasourdi. Un gâteau a transformé ta mère en ours ?! »

« Elle voulait me forcer à me marier... tenta de se disculper Mérida mal à l'aise. Mais moi je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas de ce destin... Alors j'ai cru qu'en « changeant » ma mère, je pourrai éviter ça. Mais le gâteau magique a fait n'importe quoi... Et maintenant, mon père, le plus grand tueur d'ours du pays, traque ma mère dans les bois, parce que je lui ai caché toute la vérité ! »

Il y eut un long silence incompris. Sora n'avait pas tout saisi. Heureusement, ce fut Hayate qui résuma :

« Donc ton père, qui ne sait pas pour le sortilège de ta mère, veut la tuer. Et il t'a enfermée ici pour te mettre en sécurité, c'est ça ? »

« Oui mais c'est bien pire que ça... admit Mérida en se relevant enfin pour aller se placer à la fenêtre. Demain, aux premiers rayons du soleil, si je n'ai pas brisé la malédiction... ma mère restera pour toujours un ours... »

« Mais c'est affreux ! Éclata Iwako en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour briser le sort ? »

Mérida se retourna vers elle et récita :

« _Votre destin peut changer. Avec générosité, retisser les liens déchirés par fierté_. C'est ce qu'à dit la sorcière. Je pense... »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la tapisserie et la caressa du bout des doigts avant de lâcher :

« ...je pense qu'elle parle de la tapisserie. C'est moi... qui l'ai déchirée. Quand je me suis disputée avec ma mère il y a deux jours... je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Et j'ai agi trop violement... »

Mérida parut extrêmement triste tout à coup, alors Sora enchaîna :

« Il faut la réparer alors ! »

« Mais je ne sais pas coudre... déprima Mérida. Je n'ai jamais voulu écouter quand ma mère essayait de m'apprendre... »

« T'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura alors Iwako en lui souriant gentiment. Je peux te montrer comment faire ! Il faut juste trouver du fils et une aiguille ! »

« Mais même si j'y arrives, continua la jeune fille rousse, comment on va sortir d'ici ? »

« Rien de plus simple... » dit en riant Sora.

Le porteur de keyblade fit apparaître son arme, qu'il pointa sur la porte de la cellule, qui s'ouvrit alors dans un petit « clic ». Mérida écarquilla les yeux puis sourit enfin, pour la première fois.

« C'est de la magie ?! Incroyable ! Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se mit à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de la chambre royal et amena bientôt le matériel nécessaire pour réparer la toile, qu'Iwako avait dépendu avec délicatesse du mur.

« On a pas de temps à perdre, fit Mérida qui semblait avoir repris courage. On doit retrouver mon père avant que... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et Hayate se planta devant elle, souriante, en lui tendant un arc qu'elle avait trouvé dans la pièce.

« Tu sais te battre ? » Demanda la guerrière.

« Oui... » dit Mérida dans un souflle, regardant l'arme sans bouger.

« Alors on va sauver ta mère », affirma Hayate avec assurance.

La jeune fille rousse se saisit lentement de l'arc, puis fixa Hayate dans les yeux, avant de hocher la tête et de se tourner vers les deux autres porteurs de keyblade en annonçant :

« On va prendre la tapisserie avec nous. Je coudrai en route. Vite ! Suivez-moi jusqu'aux écuries ! On a plus de temps à perdre ! »

...

Deux chevaux galopaient sous le clair de lune, filant dans les plaines d'Ecosse. Ils s'enfoncèrent bientôt dans une épaisse forêt, quittant les sentiers battus et s'entourant progressivement des ténèbres de la nuit. Sora tenait les rênes d'un puissant étalon blanc, Hayate s'accrochant à sa taille. Le garçon avait l'impression de faire une course contre la montre et savait l'importance de leur rapidité. Mais comme d'habitude, l'adrénaline commençait à le griser étrangement et le vent nocturne frappant son visage le tenait tout à fait en éveil. Après avoir fait sauté sa monture par-dessus une racine, il jetta un coup d'oeil à sa droite: sur un autre coursier, Mérida réalisait un exploit prodigieux elle recousait la tapisserie sous les conseils bienveillants d'Iwako tout en tenant les rênes de son cheval. Elle devait être une cavalière exceptionnelle, songea Sora alors que les quatre cavaliers quittaient momentanénement la forêt pour se retrouver sur le haut d'une colline. A son sommet, Sora remarqua de grandes formes sombres s'élever vers le ciel. En galopant vers elles, il put bientôt discerner une dizaine de fantastiques menhirs de pierre taillés. Devant lui, Mérida avait tirer sur les rênes de son cheval, qui piétinait à présent au centre de la structure mégalithique. Sora fit de même et demanda:

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »

Mérida ne répondit pas. Elle donna la tapisserie à Iwako et sauta à terre. Elle s'accroupit, touchant l'herbe de ses longs doigts fins, humant l'air et observant autour d'elle, l'oreille alerte. Sora se rendit compte que la jeune fille devait être une chasseuse.

« C'est pas vrai ! ragea la rouquine. Les traces s'arrêtent ici ! C'est comme si... ils avaient disparus ! »

Hayate et Sora sautèrent eux aussi à terre et la rejoignirent, pendant que Iwako pliait précausioneusement la tapisserie salvatrice pour l'amener à eux.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? » Demanda Hayate curieuse devant un dolmen.

« Un vestige de notre passé... commenta Mérida qui fronçait les sourcils. Mais... il n'apparaît pas toujours. C'est d'ici que j'ai trouvé la maison de la sorcière, la première fois. Je crois qu'il est un peu...magique. »

« Il y a deux chemins à partir d'ici, constata Sora. Ta mère en a sûrement pris un. »

« Mais lequel choisir ? » Soupira Mérida.

Soudain, leurs chevaux hénnirent violement. Ils se cabrèrent, puis repartirent de là où ils étaient venus, fuyant dans la nuit.

« Non ! Hurla Mérida. Reviens Angus ! »

Elle tenta de siffler, mais leurs montures avaient disparu pour de bon dans les ténèbres de la forêt. C'est alors que Sora sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser et il s'écria, en se retournant :

« Qui est là ?! »

Il lui sembla apercevoir une forme sombre disparaître derrière un arbre. Il entendit Iwako lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Moi aussi je l'ai senti... »

Mais alors que le garçon voulait suivre l'inconnu, des formes caractéristiques se matérialisèrent tout autour d'eux dans un « pop ! » bien connu.

« Des Sans-Coeurs ! » S'exclama Sora tandis que Chaîne Royale surgissait dans une gerbe de lumière dans sa main.

Alors que de petits Sans-Coeurs à la forme d'ursidés (que Sora trouvait tout sauf effrayants) s'approchaient dangereusement de Mérida, cette dernière n'eut aucune hésitation à bander son arc et à tirer en pleine tête du premier à sa portée. Bien sûr, l'attaque ne le tua pas (car ce n'était pas une keyblade), mais le petit monstre tituba tout de même sous le choc.

« Ces choses nous on déjà poursuivies avec ma mère l'autre jour ! Expliqua l'archère en encochant une autre flèche. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ils se nourissent du coeur des gens, expliqua Sora en coupant en deux un ennemi. En général, ils ne sont pas loin de personnes corrompues par les ténèbres. »

C'est alors qu'un petit sans-coeur volant et rouge s'approcha un peu trop de la tête de Sora, préparant un Brasier. Le garçon avait changé sa keyblade en bouclier mais l'ennemi disparu avant de pouvoir lancer son sort grâce à une flèche de glace, libérant un coeur prisonnier. Sora fit volte face pour apercevoir avec surprise Iwako, en dehors du cercle de pierre, tenir noblement Cristal de Givre transformée en arc bleuté.

« Joli tir! » s'exclama l'Elu alors que la magicienne faisait un perilleux arrière pour esquiver un Brasier.

« Merci ! Minauda la jeune femme. Oh ! »

Elle se figea soudain, ses yeux turquoises s'écarquillant à vue d'oeil, puis elle s'écria :

« Quelque chose vient du sol ! Attention ! »

La magicienne n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sora sentit en effet le sol vibrer sous ses chaussures. Puis, surgissant des profondeurs terreuses, un énorme Sans-Coeur sorti soudain de terre, faisant voler herbe et pierres tout autour de lui. Son corps semblait fait de pierre et la taille de ses bras ne présageait pas une balade de santé. Sora n'eut pas du tout envie de se prendre une claque de celui-ci...

Par réflexe, Mérida banda son arc et tira en pleine tête du monstre, imitée par Iwako. Le golem gémit, indiquant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une partie sensible. Sora ferma donc les yeux et se concentra : quand il les rouvrit, Chaîne Royale avait pris l'apparence d'un grand arc double doré et argenté. Il le banda et une flèche de lumière apparue spontanémenent sur la corde et entre ses doigts. Il décocha sans attendre... et vit avec joie la tête du Sans-Coeur valdinguer un peu. Mais l'attaque énerva la bête, qui leva alors le bras (étonnement vite pour sa taille) et balaya la zone d'un long mouvement circulaire ample. Sora et Iwako eurent le réflexe de sauter en arrière dans une roulade et un périlleux, mais l'Elu réalisa tardivement la présence de Mérida, trop proche du monstre. Heureusement, Hayate avait réagi: elle s'était placée entre la jeune fille et la bras gigantesque pour stopper l'attaque! Alors que Sora écarquillait les yeux et que son cerveau buggait vraiment sur la puissance musculaire invisible de la guerrière, cette dernière rugissait de rage, ses pieds glissants dans l'herbe saccagée, reculants à vue d'oeil. Le garçon se mit une claque mentale et courut rejoindre son amie, afin de frapper le bras du colosse de toutes ses forces, sa keyblade retransformée en lame. Le Sans-Coeur vrombit de douleur et retira sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de projetter violement Hayate en arrière. Avec inquiétude, Sora la vit heurter brutalement un dolmen et s'éffondrer au sol.

« Haya ! »

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Iwako était apparue à ses côtés et effectua un sort de Soin de base. La guerrière se releva aussitôt, crachant au sol (sans doute de colère) et se plaignit :

« Je ne peux rien faire dans cette ROBE ! »

D'un geste viril, Hayate contracta tous ses muscles et les coutures de sa robe rougeoyante émirent un terrible craquement, s'ouvrant en deux telle une nouvelle fissure du sol pendant un tremblement de terre. Iwako mit ses mains sur sa bouche, mi-outrée, mi-surprise, en regardant le désastre que son amie avait provoqué à sa confection et soupira avec résignation :

« Je savais que ça allait arriver »

Sora et Mérida, quant à eux, reprirent leurs tirs de flèches sur la tête du géant, qui battait l'air inutilement pour dévier les projectiles. Puis, tel un grand singe irrité, le Sans-Coeur serra les poings et frappa le sol devant lui dans un cri de rage: un véritable séisme secoua le champs de bataille et Sora, cette fois plus rapide, se propulsa en avant pour attraper Mérida par la taille et la pousser en lieu sûr, derrière un dolmen.

« C'était bon, lâcha cette dernière en se passant la main dans ses cheveux bouclés en bataille. Je gérais... mais merci »

Le garçon lui sourit puis il entendit un étrange cri dans son dos : Hayate, à nouveau sur ses pieds, fonçait sur le monstre, sa keyblade se transformant dans une gerbe d'étincelles en énorme hache dorée et ailée. D'un coup puissant, la guerrière trancha net le pied droit du monstre, qui hurla de douleur et de peur, en s'effondrant lourdement au ralenti à terre. La jeune femme avait quant à elle fait l'un de ses prodigieux bonds pour se retrouver en haut d'un menhir. Fièrement debout, sa ''axeblade'' sur l'épaule et ses cheveux roses et sa robe déchirée flottants au vent, elle regardait sa victime se débattre de douleur avec une certaine fierté. Sora ne savait pas si elle paraissait en cet instant super cool ou hyper flippante... Mais le point positif était que la tête du monstre était maintenant accessible et à portée de lame.

« Maintenant ! » s'écria Sora en courant vers sa cible, le pommeau de Chaîne Royale entre ses deux mains.

Tandis que L'Elu enchaînait les coups sur le chef du colosse, Iwako lui lançait à bout portant tous ses sortilèges : Brasier, Glacier+ et Foudre percutaient le crâne du géant sans interruption.

Ce fut donc dans un dernier cri d'agonie que le Sans-Coeur disparu dans une épaisse fumée noirâtre, libérant plusieurs coeurs dérobés, qui s'envolèrent librement dans le ciel nocturne.

« C'était incroyable ! s'exclama Mérida en venant vers Sora, excitée. Digne d'un combat épique ! »

Hayate sauta à terre d'un nouveau saut et commenta aussi, faisant voler ses lambeaux de vêtements:

« C'est vrai. On pourrait écrire la Légende de Mérida.»

Sora éclata de rire alors que Iwako disait à la rouquine:

« Tu t'en es vraiment bien sorti ! Tu es très courageuse, Mérida. Une véritable guerrière ! »

La jeune fille leur sourit, avant d'ajouter tristement:

« Si seulement ma mère avait réalisé ça avant... »

Mais elle se reprit en secouant sa tête, rangea son arc dans son dos et, serrant les poings de motivation, elle retourna vers les deux chemins et observa celui de droite.

« Il me semble... que celui-ci me dit quelque chose... »

Mais alors que l'archère, la magicienne et l'Elu s'engageaient sur cette voie, Sora, notant l'absence de la guerrière derrière lui, fit volte face pour apercevoir avec effarement Hayate, accroupie devant un petit être bleu brillant dans l'obscurité et volant juste devant sa tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle rougissait en fixant la petit bonhomme de feu bleu. Amusé, Sora commenta juste, en s'agenouillant à ses côtés :

« C'est mignon... »

« Oui... » souffla Hayate avec émotions, sans bouger.

« Un feux-folet ! » Se réjouit Mérida en rejoignant la guerrière.

Alors que Hayate voulait le toucher, le petit être féerique disparut... pour ré-apparaître sur le chemin de gauche. Il levait ses petits bras fantômatiques, en soufflant comme pour leur dire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Sora intrigué.

« D'après les légendes, raconta Mérida qui semblait avoir repris courage, les feux-folets te guideraient vers ton destin... Mais c'est surtout déjà en les suivant que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, la première fois... »

Comme pour valider sa théorie, une dizaine d'autres petits feux-folets apparurent le long du chemin de gauche, dansants dans les airs. Mérida se retourna, décidée, vers Sora et décréta :

« Je pense qu'ils nous montrent par où est partie mère ! »

Sans un mot de plus, les quatre compagnons partirent en courant sur la voie de gauche, alors qu'une silhouette avait appuyé sa main gantée et blanche contre un dolmen. Cachée par l'obscurité, seuls les rayons lunaires éclaraient le bas de son visage, qui souriait tristement. La figure mystérieuse les observa s'enfoncer dans la sombre forêt en murmuant :

« Oui... le destin nous rattrape toujours. »

 _Qui est cette mystérieuse silhouette qui semble les observer dans chaque monde?_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!_


	11. Chapter 11: Brave partie 2

_Une bonne nouvelle année à vous tous!_  
 _Désolés pour le retard... on était comme vous le pensez bien, en train de fêtez et on n'a pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre!_  
 _On espère qu'il vous plaira!_

Au bout de quelques minutes de course à travers les fourrés, Sora nota que la végétation se mettait à changer : les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares et la plupart avaient l'air malades, ou morts. Leurs ombres inquiétantes cachaient la lune qui brillait froidement au-dessus de leurs têtes et l'Elu de la keyblade commença à frisonner... l'air devenait de plus en plus glacial. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du couvert des arbres, les quatre coureurs se stoppèrent subitement et observèrent avec une curiosité mêlée d'effroi l'image qui s'offrait à eux : en haut d'une coline se dressait les ruines obscures d'une ancienne forteresse. Son contour-même semblait happer la lumière stellaire, noyant le paysage envirronnant dans les ténèbres. Sora vit du coin de l'oeil Iwako mettre sa main sur son coeur et reculer d'un pas:

« Ce lieu est maudit... » murmura la magicienne.

« Pas ici... souffla Mérida dont les yeux bleu exprimaient en cet instant la plus totale angoisse. _Tout_ mais pas cet endroit... »

Dans la cour fantomatique de la citadelle des ombres s'alluma soudain un grand feu et l'on entendit de lointaines voix rauques hurler quelques ordres. Puis un rugissement, sans doute celui d'un ours, résonna dans la vallée.

« Maman ! » s'écria alors Mérida en repartant à toute allure vers la forteresse.

Courant à travers des décombres et des stèles éffondrées, Sora suivait tant bien que mal la jeune archère. A sa droite, haletante, Hayate osa demander :

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

« Ma mère me racontait toujours la légende de quatre frères, narra Mérida essoufflée mais continuant son sprint. Ils devaient se partager équitablement le royaume à la mort de leur père. Mais l'aîné n'était pas d'accord avec cette décision : il défia son destin et rencontra une sorcière, lui demandant de lui donner la force de dix hommes. Il fut exaucé et tua sans doute ses frères pour s'approprier leurs terres mais il fut maudit...»

Mérida sauta par-dessus une vieille poutre moisie et reprit, un peu paniquée:

« Ce doit être les ruines du château du roi défunt. On est déjà venues ici avec ma mère, il y a deux jours. Et on s'est faites attaquer par Mord'hu... »

« Mordu ? » Répéta Sora sans comprendre.

« Un ours monstrueux que mon père rêve de tuer, expliqua la rouquine de plus en plus inquiète. Mais je crois... que c'était un humain autrefois, comme ma mère. Je crois qu'il s'agit du frère aîné de la légende, qui est resté bloqué dans le corps d'un ours ! Et il est très dangereux ! »

Des cris de guerre leur parvenaient de la cour en ruines, devant eux. Quand ils parvinrent enfin en haut de la citadelle, une scène de cauchemars se déroulait devant leurs yeux : une petite armée de guerriers écossais frappait ses armes contre des boucliers, acclamant un grand homme roux à la jambe de bois. Celui-ci avait acculé un bel ours contre un mur délabré, qui rugissait pour sa vie. La hache de l'homme brillait froidement à la lueur de la lune et le guerrier avançait inexorablement vers sa proie. Mérida, d'abord figée d'effroi, finit par pousser les écossais devant elle, jouant des coudes, pour parvenir jusqu'au grand homme roux, Sora, Iwako et Hayate sur les talons. Au moment même où la hache allait s'abattre sur la tête de l'ours paniqué, Mérida se plaça entre le chasseur et son futur trophée : la jeune fille avait bandé son arc et menaçait le guerrier en criant :

« Ne la touchez pas ! »

L'homme parut dans un premier temps surpris, puis son expression redevint glaciale et il s'écria :

« Mérida ! Ecarte-toi ! Cette bête a tué ta mère ! »

« NON ! Hurla Mérida qui protégeait l'ours de son corps. Vous ne comprenez rien, père ! C'est mère ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes pour des âneries ? » S'irrita le roi qui n'avait toujours pas abaissé sa hache.

« Ce n'est pas l'ours qui a tué mère, tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille, C'EST mère ! Elle a été victime d'un sort... par ma faute ! »

« Elle dit la vérité ! se manifesta Sora en faisant un pas en avant. Il faut la croire ! »

Comme pour confirmer leurs dires, l'ours poussa un bruit assertif avant de se redresser et de se tenir sur ses deux pattes arrières, noblement, comme un humain. Le visage du roi fut submergé par une vague d'hésitation, et il murmura:

« ...Elenore ? »

L'ours feula à nouveau en hochant la tête et le guerrier roux abaissa enfin sa hache. On entendit plusieurs murmures dans la foule des combattants. Le père de Mérida se prit la tête et demanda :

« Mais comment... ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

Puis il regarda son arme avec dégôut et la lâcha, comme effrayé par le meurtre qu'il avait failli commettre.

« C'est une longue histoire... admit Mérida mal à l'aise en allant vers son père. Mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Il faut quitter ce château, et vite ! »

« Pourquoi ? » S'inquiéta le roi.

« Parce que c'est l'antre de... »

La jeune archère n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un long rugissement fit vibrer les dernières fondations de la forteresse oubliée et qu'un vent froid s'engouffra dans les ruines. Alors, surgissant des ténèbres, la forme noire d'un ours gigantesque se découpa derrière eux. La bête avançait droit sur eux, écumant de rage. Des flèches étaient encore plantées dans ses poils rêches et sa gueule était horriblement déformée par une cicatrice. Son dernière oeil valide brillait d'une lueur jaune mauvaise.

« ...Mord'hu... » soupira d'effroi Mérida en reculant.

La bête, bavant, rugit à nouveau et Sora sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Tout autour d'eux, les carcasses de anciens guerriers défunts de la citadelle des ombres se relevèrent de leur sommeil sans fin, comme guidé par les mains invisibles de marionnettistes. Sora n'avait jamais aimé les morts vivants, se souvint-il en repensant à l'Ile de la Muerta. Une vague de panique s'engouffra en lui alors que la grande majorité des guerriers écossais prenaient la fuite, dévalant la pente de la coline. Les autres se cachèrent dans les ruines, sans doute pour regarder le combat. Iwako, quant à elle, avait levé la main, tremblante, en direction du monstrueux ours et un halo de ténèbres violacées se mit bientôt à l'entourer. Sora comprit:

« Un Chercheur de Ténèbres ! »

Sans hésitation, et bien que l'horrible monstre lui donna des frissons dans le dos, l'Elu de la keyblade courut se placer devant Mérida et son père en lançant, l'arme à la main :

« On s'en charge ! Mettez-vous à l'abri ! »

« Hors de question ! Dit le roi en empoignant sa hache. Cette bête a dévoré ma jambe...et j'ai juré de lui faire payer ça ! »

Mu par son désir de vengeance, le père de Mérida hurla et se jetta sur l'ours maléfique, pour engager un duel judiciaire. Sora fit signe à Hayate et Iwako de se joindre au combat. Alors qu'un mort vivant se prenait un coup de la guerrière en pleine tête et que des morceaux de sa chair en décomposition voletaient en direction de Iwako, la magicienne, voyant le sumum de sa phobie venir vers elle, elle lança un monstrueux (et son tout premier) GlacierX, ce qui tua sur le coup un deuxième ennemi qui venait d'apparître en face d'elle. Sora, quant à lui, s'élança et, Chaîne Royale prenant la forme d'une longue lance, fonça sur le Chercheur. Mais l'ours, encore semi-conscient de sa vie humaine, attrapa l'arme de sa grosse patte griffue et la jetta sur le côté, Sora emporté avec elle. Puis le monstre utilisa son bras poilu pour giffler le roi, qui vola aussi à l'autre bout de la cour. Iwako, quant à elle, avait reculé par réflexe et regardait le Chercheur, une angoisse certaine brillant dans ses yeux péridot. Puis un zombie voulut lui attraper le pan de sa robe et elle parut s'énerver et leva Cristal de Givre au dessus de sa tête en criant « Foudre + ». Des dizaines d'éclairs foudroyèrent tous les morts autour de la magicienne et Hayate poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Papa ! » S'écria Mérida en allant vers son père, qui se relevait avec difficulté.

Attiré par le cri, Mord'hu tourna sa tête difforme vers la rouquine et chargea, voulant sans doute la tuer. Se redressant avec peine, l'arcade sourcillère en sang, Sora n'était pas assez proche pour la protéger... mais c'est alors qu'un autre hurlement d'ursidé rententit dans les ténèbres de la citadelle. La mère de Mérida, poussée sans doute par un instinct maternel, avait couru se mettre entre Mord'hu et sa fille. Avec vaillance, la reine ours commença à frapper, mordre et griffer le Chercheur, qui recula sous la soudaineté de l'attaque. Un véritable duel de titans commmença sous le regard impuissant du roi et de la princesse Dunbroke. Mais Mord'hu était trop puissant... avec un coup de griffe infusé de ténèbres, il projetta aussi la reine contre un mur, devant lequel elle retomba lourdement, inconsciente. Mérida et Iwako coururent vers elle, la magicienne lançant un Soin+ préventif et la scène passa au ralenti dans l'esprit de Sora : il observa Mérida, pleurant de panique en prenant le cou immense de sa mère dans ses bras, Iwako les protégeant de son arc. Puis il vit le roi tenter de se redresser, se tenant les reins, teintés d'une terrible couleur rougâtre. Enfin, il vit Mord'hu s'approcher de la famille royale, une lueur de meurtre dans son seul oeil luisant. L'Elu jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite et remarqua alors la présence de Hayate, qui arriva en courant pour placer son bouclier entre elle et le tueur, le regardant avec colère. Ce fut à cet instant que Sora se répéta les paroles de Mérida dans la tête :

« ... _il défia son destin et rencontra une sorcière, lui demandant de lui donner la force de dix hommes..._ »

Le garçon sut alors quoi faire : il accourut vers Hayate et s'écria :

« Haya ! Donne-moi ta main ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna celle-ci derrière son bouclier.

« On doit fusionner ! expliqua le garçon. Donne-moi ta force ! »

Comprenant et avec un sourire satisfait, la guerrière attrapa puissament l'avant-bras de Sora, qui la serra contre lui et se mit à briller puissament. Quand la lumière cristaline sur son corps se disspia, Sora vit les deux keyblades dans sa main, Chaîne Royale et Crépuscule Ailé, caractéristiques de la forme Vaillance. Puis un détail inconnu attira son regard, malgré la gravité de la situation : ses habits, qui devenaient habituellement rouges en forme Vaillance, étaient devenus presque totalement noir et...rose. Dans un premier temps, l'adolescent en fut perturbé... il lui semblait que cette couleur brisait toute l'image de puissance de cette forme basée sur l'attaque. Puis, il sentit une vague monumentale de force monter en lui (bien plus impressionnante que lorsqu'il fusionnait avec Dingo) et il oublia momentanément la couleur de ses habits pour foncer sur Mord'hu. Sora sentait que Hayate était en train de jubiler en lui: la rage, l'esprit de vaincre et l'adrénaline de la jeune femme montaient en Sora telle une vague destructrice. Alors, le garçon abatit ses deux keyblades dans un rapide combo sur l'ours cauchemardesque, qui fut projetté à terre à cause de la violence de l'impact. Sora se remettait en position d'attaque alors que Mord'hu se relevait avec difficulté. Mais l'Elu ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits: bénéficiant de la rapidité de Hayate, il se jetta sur le Chercheur et frappa, encore et encore, de toutes ses forces et avec ses deux armes, qui lançaient des éclats de lumière dans les ténèbres environnantes. Voulant tenter de sauter sur la bête, Sora réalisa l'un des prodigieux bonds de Hayate et abattit avec colère ses deux armes sur la tête de la créature. Dans un dernier hurlement lugubre, le corps déformé de Mord'hu s'écrasa sur les dalles de pierres froides, rendant son dernier soupire, alors que Sora attrérissait au sol, dos à son ennemi, regardant sur le côté tandis que ses cheveux volaient dans le vent nocturne et qu'il décroisait ses deux keyblades en les lançant dans un mouvement sec de chaque côté de ses hanches, tel un samourai voulant se débarasser du sang sur ses lames. A ce moment-là, le fantôme d'un grand guerrier sombre quitta la carcasse de l'ursidé et plana un instant au-dessus des ruines, fixant l'Elu de la keyblade avec haine, avant de disparaître dans les ombres...

Se souvenant qu'il était actuellement totalement rose, Sora coupa la Fusion en vitesse, se sépara de Hayate et tous deux tombèrent à terre, épuisés. Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sora observa avec inquiétude son amie haletante, ayant peur qu'elle vive aussi mal les Fusions que Iwako. Mais la guerrière se tourna bientôt vers Sora et, le regardant de ses grands yeux bleu ciel où brillaient une claire euphorie, elle lui prit les mains entre les siennes, et murmura:

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent... Le pouvoir de cette Forme est extraordinaire...»

Sora lui sourit, soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait que Iwako qui avait un problème et qu'il n'avait pas abusé de ses compagnons de voyage durant toutes ses années. Puis il tenta de récupérer ses mains et Hayate retira précipitament les siennes et se racla la gorge en se redressant et en déclarant:

« C'était excessivement héroïque. »

Mais les deux compagnons revinrent vite à la réalité lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri désespéré de Mérida:

« Oh non ! Le soleil se lève ! »

Iwako fut la plus rapide à réagir en déroulant la tapisserie qu'elle avait soigneusement gardée durant tout ce temps pour l'amener à Mérida. Cette dernière la tendit devant elle et en recouvrit l'ours au beau pelage noir. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer à travers les ruines et que le roi blessé se relevait pour venir auprès de sa femme et de sa fille, nos trois héros s'approchèrent, le coeur battant, afin de voir la cessation de la malédiction.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel tous retirent leur souffle.

Mais après de longues minutes, l'ours grogna d'impatience... toute humanité ayant quitté ses pupilles noir obsidienne. Mérida le regarda, les larmes remplissant peu à peu ses yeux bleu opale, et soupira:

« Non... »

Puis la jeune archère releva la tête, observant tour à tour sa mère et le soleil levant.

« Non...non, non, non ! » paniqua-t-elle.

Iwako baissa la tête, attristée, et Hayate posa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Sora ne voulait pas y croire... ils avaient réparé la tapisserie, alors pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas ?!

Comme l'ours ne voulait plus rester en place, il fit mine de se relever afin de partir, mais Mérida se jetta sur lui et l'attrapa au cou en criant:

« Non reste ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je m'excuse ! Tout est de ma faute... »

La jeune fille sembla perdre espoir en enfoui sa tête dans le pelage de l'ursidé, en sanglotant :

« Tout ça est de ma faute... j'ai tout détruit. J'aurais jamais dû vous faire ça mère... j'ai été si égoïste...»

Mérida éclata alors en sanglots, l'ours toujours inactif. Et alors que Iwako essuyait de grosses larmes sur la paume de sa main tandis que Hayate regardait la scène, les yeux brillants mais trop fière pour pleurer, Sora sentit son coeur se nouer et un flot de larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux bleu océan. Cette scène...était trop dûr à supporter pour lui. La fille, perdant sa mère à cause de sa fierté...et de son égoïsme. Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à sa place et repensa, immanquablement, à sa propre mère... ne l'avait-il pas abandonnée, il y a maintenant plus de deux ans, sur leur île ? Allait-elle bien ? Lui en voulait-elle d'être parti ? Et Sora ne l'avait-il pas ignorée lors de son bref retour dans son monde, avant le Test de Maîtrise ? Le garçon serra son tabard cadrillé à l'endroit du coeur et retint une larme: n'avait-il pas été égoïste envers sa mère ? Serait-elle toujours là, quand il pourrait enfin rentrer sur l'Ile de la Destinée ?

Devant la détresse de sa fille, le roi s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule. Mérida gémit alors doucement, la tête toujours dans les poils de l'ours:

« Je vous en prie... je veux qu'on me rende ma maman... je t'aime tellement... pardonne-moi...»

Contre toute attente, la tapisserie se mit alors à rayonner, ce qui fit reculer Mérida qui se réfugia dans les bras de son père. Quand la lumière se dissipa, une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs et gris se tenait, emmitoufflée, dans la tapisserie. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve.

« ...Mérida ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Fergus ? »

« Maman ! » hurla la jeune fille en lui santant au cou.

« Elenore ! » rugit le roi en se jettant sur sa femme pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Sora lâcha un profond soupir alors que la petite famille royale s'enlaçait en pleurant de joie et en riant : tout était bien qui finissait bien. Il ravala ses propres larmes puis sourit à Iwako, qui pleurait à présent tout à fait. Hayate tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la trop sensible magicienne en la prenant dans ses bras, et Sora se demanda, amusé, pourquoi les pleurs de joie de son amie étaient plus violents que ceux de sa tristesse...?

...

Pour les remercier de leur aide, le roi Fergus avait tenu à organiser un grand banquet pour fêter le retour de sa femme et de sa fille à Dunbroke. Il avait fait installer, pour ce faire, de grandes tentes blanches et de longues tables en bois, dans le pré en bas de son château. Sora, Iwako et Hayate ne refusèrent pas l'inviation, car après une nuit à courir dans les bois et combattre des Sans-Coeurs, ils étaient affamés. Sora ne se fit donc pas prier quand on lui apporta un énorme poulet rôti à la broche. Se jettant sur la pauvre volaille, le garçon arracha puissament une cuisse et mordit à pleine dents dans la chair, coupant les tendons avec ses canines en tirant dessus. Iwako le regardait avec le plus profond dégoût en coupant lentement sa cuisse de canard braisé, alors que Hayate lançait ses os de poulet aux chiens de chasse, riant lorsqu'ils lui sautaient dessus pour la lécher. La magicienne attendit que Sora se soit un peu calmé dans son appétit pour commenter, en lui souriant :

« Je suis heureuse qu'on ait réussi à aider Mérida et sa maman... »

« Moi aussi, affirma le garçon. Ça aurait été trop triste si ça n'avait pas marché... »

« Je suis heureuse d'être une Porteuse de keyblade rien que pour ça... avoua Iwako en regardant la famille royale rire à une autre table. C'est incroyable de pouvoir voyager de monde en monde et sauver des gens, comme ça, gratuitement. »

« C'est certain! intervint Hayate en entourant son avant bras autour de la nuque de Sora et en touchant Iwako sur l'épaule. Mais c'est ce que font les héros, n'est-ce pas? »

« Hahaha ! se réjouit Sora en rendant son accolade à la guerrière tandis qu'elle leur lançait un clin d'oeil. C'est vrai. On est des bons héros sur ce coup-là... »

L'Elu jetta un nouveau regard en direction de la table royale : Mérida prenait sa mère dans ses bras, lui souriant de toutes ses dents, et le garçon eut un pincement au coeur. Ça devait se voir sur son visage, car Iwako demanda :

« Sora, tu vas bien? Tu as avalé un os de poulet ?»

« Non... avoua l'adolescent en se disant que sa tête devait exprimer quelque chose de terrible. C'est juste que... je repense à ma mère. »

« Oh, » fit la magicienne, gênée, en lissant nerveusement ses longs cheveux bleutés.

« Tu peux nous parler d'elle ? » s'enquit spontanément Hayate en se rasseillant à côté du garçon.

« Haya ! Lâcha la magicienne outrée en frappant l'épaule de son amie avec son gant violet. Un peu de tact ! »

Sora leur sourit, indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, cette fois-ci. Puis il admit :

« Elle est toute seule, dans mon monde. Je n'ai...pas encore vraiment eu le temps de passer la revoir, depuis deux ans. J'espère... pouvoir le faire bientôt. »

Il fit une pause avant de dire, gravement:

« Elle ne sait même pas que je suis un Porteur de keyblade... je devrai sans doute m'excuser pour mon absence... »

« Je pense que des excuses ce serait déjà un début, » concéda Iwako solenelle.

« Après tu pourrais lui ramener quelque chose, proposa Hayate. Genre un cadeau, que tu aurais ramené d'un autre monde. »

« Bonne idée ! » Se raviva le garçon en serrant les poings.

« On pourrait même aussi lui donner quelque chose, ajouta encore Hayate. Vu que nous on a pas de maman. »

Le commentaire sortait tellement de nul part que Sora ne sut pas trop comment l'interprêter. La guerrière dut le remarquer car elle ajouta, mal à l'aise :

« C'était pas un reproche. Juste un constat. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Mérida et sa mère pour les rejoindre. Toutes deux portaient de belles robes, une verte et une bleue, et de petits diadème dans leurs cheveux dénoués. Iwako et Hayate se levèrent, par respect, et la guerrière força Sora à faire de même (il avait toujours de la peine avec les codes hiérarchiques).

« Je voulais vous remercier pour tout... » commença Mérida.

Elle défit un collier qu'elle avait autour du cou et le tendit à Sora en expliquant :

« Ce pendantif a été confié à notre famille depuis des années...mais sans vous, ma famille n'existerait plus à l'heure qu'il est. Je voulais vous l'offrir, pour vous remercier. »

Sora prit le gros médaillon dans sa main et l'observa un instant.

« Mais c'est ?! » S'étrangla-t-il à moitié en le montrant aux filles.

« La pierre de Ursus ! S'exclama Hayate en fixant le dessin d'Ours à la surface d'une belle pierre taillée.

« On a la deuxième Pierre ! » Se réjouit Iwako.

« C'est l'objet que vous cherchiez ? » Comprit la jeune princesse.

« Oui ! » Acquieça Sora

« Cela devait être votre destin alors de nous aider... » intervint la reine Elenore.

Elle regarda les trois héros avec douceur avant de continuer :

« Mérida m'a dit que les feux-folets vous étaient apparus, au cercle de pierres. »

La reine les observa encore, bienveillante, et déclama:

« Certains disent que le destin est immuable. D'autres disent qu'il est comme une grande tapisserie et que chaque fils est une vie entremelée aux autres. Certains ne trouveront jamais leur destinée, alors que d'autres sont nés pour la rencontrer... je pense que vous êtes de ceux-ci, jeunes gens. »

Il y eut un bref silence, Sora accueillant avec attention les sages propos de la Dame. Puis Mérida s'avança, lui prit la main, et affirma :

« Notre destin nous appartient. Il faut juste trouver le _courage_ de le saisir. C'est toi, Sora, qui m'a appris ça. »

Le garçon sentit ses joues chauffer sous le coup du compliment et mit ses deux bras derrière sa tête, lâchant :

« On a pas fait grand chose. C'est toi qui a sauvé ta maman, Mérida. On a juste donné un petit coup de pouce ! »

Alors que la jeune princesse aux cheveux auburnes voulait ajouter quelque chose, un grand bruit, comme le son d'un vortex, leur fit faire volte-face. Au centre des tablées s'était ouvert un passage de ténèbres violacées. Immédiatement sur leurs gardes, Sora, Iwako et Hayate firent apparaître leurs keyblades dans leurs mains et vinrent se poster devant Mérida et la reine. Un homme finit par sortir du trou noir béant, marchant lentement entre des lanières d'obscurité qui s'attachaient à tout son corps. Il ne portait pas la tenue noire de l'Organisation XIII, mais son visage était caché par un long capuchon noir. L'inconnu leva un bras musclé et la porte de ténèbres s'évanouit aussitôt. Sora serra plus fort Chaîne Royale entre ses deux mains et fronça les sourcils.

« Qui es-tu ?! » grogna l'Elu, sur la défensive.

« Voyons Sora... tu ne me reconnais plus maintenant ? Ne me dis pas que tu es retourné dans le Manoir Oblivion en mon absence ? Je te préviens, je te laisserai te déboruiller tout seul cette fois-ci...»

Sora aurait reconnu le timbre sarcastique de cette voix entre mille et ouvrit donc de grands yeux étonnés. Lentement, l'inconnu fit glisser sa capuche à l'aide de ses deux mains, révélant un visage aux traits fins illuminés par deux yeux turquoises brillants et entouré par de soyeux cheveux argentés. Iwako en resta bouche bée alors que Hayate arborait une expression faciale entre la gourmandise et l'envie.

« Riku ! » s'écria soudain Sora en faisant disparaître Chaîne Royale pour sauter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui essaya sans succès de l'éviter.

Tandis qu'Iwako dématérialisait Cristal de Givre pour venir saluer le nouveau Porteur, le visage de Hayate se modifia lentement, passant de l'heureuse surprise à la plus profonde méfiance. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à la guerrière avant de révoquer Crépuscule Ailé et de s'avancer vers le petit groupe.

« Riku mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'exclama encore Sora en libérant le jeune homme de son étreinte.

Riku réajusta sa jaquette noir sur ses épaules avant d'expliquer:

« Je suis venu te chercher. On a besoin de toi à la Tour Mystérieuse. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? » S'inquiéta Iwako.

Riku la dévisagea, puis fit de même avec Hayate, avant de répondre :

« Non. Mais on a retrouvé Aqua dans le Domaine des Ténèbres... »

Le coeur de Sora bondit dans sa poitrine et il explosa :

« C'est vrai ?! Tu as déjà réussi à la retrouver ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? railla le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Je passe pas mon temps à me goinfrer à des banquets, moi. »

« Hey ! » se vexa à moité Sora, qui savait que c'était de l' _humour-Riku_.

La surprise passée, Mérida revint vers eux et demanda :

« Vous partez déjà ? »

« Oui, confirma Sora en lui souriant. On a retrouvé quelqu'un de trés important. »

« Alors partez vite ! dit-elle en souriant. Le destin vous appelle ! »

« Et n'hésitez pas à prendre toute la nourriture dont vous avez besoin ! » Hurla le roi Fergus à l'autre bout du campement, en brandissant une cuisse de poulet comme une arme.

Sora leva le bras, remerciant le roi, puis se tourna vers Riku et lui dit en souriant :

« Allons-y ! »

 _Enfin!_  
 _Riku est de retour et il semble porteur d'une incroyable nouvelle!_  
 _Mais est-elle positive, ou négative?_


	12. Chapter 12: Le retour de Riku partie 1

_Riku rejoint enfin Sora!_  
 _Mais il reste très mystérieux concernant sa quête et Aqua..._

Sora était en train de vérifier les coordonnées de la Tour Mystérieuse dans l'ordinateur central du vaisseau gummi quand un caillou heurta le hublot : il releva la tête et vit Hayate et Iwako qui lui faisaient signe. Il leur répondit d'un mouvement du bras, en souriant : elles avaient tenu à aller faire le ravitaillement en provisons toutes seules. Alors qu'il les voyait disparaître dans la Forêt aux Ours, Sora entendit une voix railleuse dans son dos :

« Alors finalement, c'est toi qui est devenu le capitaine... »

L'Elu de la keyblade fit volte face et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en aperçevant Riku, bras croisés, appuyé contre un siège du vaisseau. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, il lui rendit son sourire et Sora avoua :

« Oui. Mais j'ai quand même appelé le vaisseau gummi « Hautvent »... »

Il faisait référence au nom qu'aurait dû avoir leur radeau, sur l'Ile. Les deux amis avaient fait la course pour savoir lequel des deux serait le capitaine. Riku avait gagné et décrété que leur embarcation se nommerait « Hautvent ».

« J'ai vu... très bon choix...commenta Riku en ricanant. Si tu l'avais appelé « Excalibur », je me serais moqué de toi de toute manière... »

« Hey ! Se défendit Sora en venant à lui. Il est cool ce nom ! »

« Pour une arme peut-être, admit Riku amusé. Mais pas pour un vaisseau... »

Son meilleur ami releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux turquoises, avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux argentés, qui avaient un peu repoussés depuis l'examen de Maîtrise. Il se redressa soudain et lança :

« Viens m'aider ».

Sora le suivit jusqu'au couloir menant aux chambres où il le trouva en train de déplacer tout un tas de sacs et de cartons.

« Riku ? Appella Sora en venant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Comme le voyage va durer quelques jours, expliqua le jeune homme en plaçant un carton sur son épaule, je voulais m'installer dans la cabine n°2. Mais c'est un bordel sans nom là-dedans, alors j'évacue. »

« Heu... hésita Sora. C'est les affaires de Donald et Dingo... je sais pas si on peut... »

« Ha, fit Riku en reposant la boîte et en se dirigeant vers la première cabine. Alors le temps du trajet, je pourrai dormir dans ta chambre, non ? »

« Non ! » Paniqua Sora en venant se placer entre lui et sa porte.

Riku leva un sourcil interrogateur et croisa les bras.

« Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement. Tu caches quoi là-dedans ? »

« R-rien, mentit Sora. C'est le bordel, c'est tout.»

Riku se mit à sourire malicieusement et Sora, qui savait qu'il allait l'embêter avec ça, décida de changer de conversation:

« Et si je t'aidais à trouver un endroit où mettre les affaires de Donald et Dingo ?! »

Sora se jetta sur un sac de vêtements sales et l'évacua dans un placard quelconque. Après quelques opérations du genre, la cabine 2 révéla enfin deux couchettes, une armoire et une petite table basse. Riku y pénétra et laissa tomber l'étrange valise noire que Yen Sid lui avait donnée sur un lit.

« Alors ? Demanda Riku. Tu as pu récupérer tes pouvoirs ? »

Sora se gratta la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise.

« La plupart... admit-il. Je crois que ma magie est un peu rouillée et je commence seulement à refaire des Fusions... »

Il secoua la tête et reprit, un peu plus enthousiaste :

« Et ta mission à toi ? Vous avez réussi avec le roi, à retrouver Aqua alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Combien de temps je suis parti ? S'enquit brusquement le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Combien de temps a passé dans le royaume de Lumière ? »

« Heu... calcula Sora. Je sais pas... quelque chose comme six mois ? Pourquoi ? »

Son meilleur ami le fixa étrangement avant de lâcher :

« C'est bon alors. Je suis toujours plus âgé que toi. »

« Hey ! S'insurgea Sora. Pourquoi ça aurait été grave si on avait finalement le même âge ? »

« J'aurais perdu mon droit d'aînesse... »

« On s'en fiche de ça... se moqua un peu Sora en croisant les bras. Mais du coup six mois dans le monde des ténèbres... ça a pas dû être facile... Heureusement que le roi était avec toi ! »

Riku baissa la tête, et son visage disparut derrière sa frange argentée. Sora savait que quand il faisait ça, ça voulait dire qu'il avait honte de quelque chose. Son meilleur ami alla s'asseoir sur un lit, en soupirant :

« Mickey m'a caché quelque chose... »

Sora, inquiet, se laissa tomber sur le lit en face de lui.

« Il avait une sphère de téléportation avec lui pour nous faire ressortir du royaume des Ténèbres, reprit Riku en joignant les mains sur ses cuisses. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle ne permettait qu'à deux personnes de se téléporter... »

Riku, fronçant les sourcils, détourna la tête. Sora, comme piqué par une quêpe, comprit alors :

« Mais alors si toi tu es là et Aqua chez Yen Sid... ça veut dire que le Roi est.. ! »

« Pris au piège dans les Ténèbres, » grogna Riku en se relevant.

Il alla vers le mur le plus proche et le frappa du poing, de colère.

« Il ne m'a laissé aucun choix ! Et il le savait depuis notre départ, depuis le début de la mission ! Il m'a bien dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était bloqué là-bas et qu'il nous rejoindrait le plus vite possible, mais je sais très bien ce que c'est, que d'être coincé dans le Monde des Ténèbres... Il s'est sacrifié pour ramener Aqua, Sora. »

Sora regarda un instant son ami : il avait l'air tellement triste et irrité contre lui-même que Sora lâcha:

« Il ne t'a sûrement rien dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter...et parce qu'il savait que sinon c'était toi qui aurait voulu rester. »

Riku redressa la tête et le fixa un instant. Il y avait toujours de la colère dans son regard aux reflets verdoyants, mais il soupira :

« Sans doute. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'il m'a menti. »

Le jeune homme alla se rasseoir sur son lit. Sora tenta encore de le rassurer, bien qu'il fut lui-même en souci pour Mickey :

« Mais la mission est une réussite non ? Aqua est de retour parmis nous ! »

Riku soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sora se dit qu'il avait vraiment l'air déprimé. Enfin...plus que d'habitude.

« Oui on l'a récupérée...mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu rentres à la Tour. »

Sora fronça les sourcils : Riku lui cachait quelque chose au sujet de Aqua. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander plus d'informations, Riku reprit :

« Et ta mission à toi ? Tu as pu apprendre des choses sur les Gardiens de Lumière? »

C'est vrai ! Riku ne savait pas encore ! Sans un mot, Sora se leva précipitemment et alla chercher en trombe dans sa chambre les pierres du Serpent et de l'Ours. Puis il revint et les tendit, victorieux, à Riku.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux curieux (ce qui eut pour effet de rejeunir les traits de son visage) et en prenant la pierre du Serpent dans la main.

« On a trouvé une porte secrète dans le bureau de Ansem, raconta Sora. Derrière, il y aurait un truc important sur les Gardiens. Mais on peut pas l'ouvrir sans les cinq Pierres des Prophètes. »

« Les cinq Prophètes de la Guerre des Keyblades ? » Comprit Riku intéressé.

« Ouais ! Affirma Sora mains sur les hanches. C'est pour ça qu'on voyage à travers les mondes pour toutes les retrouver. Dans trois pierres, on saura ce qu'il y a derrière ce fichu mur! »

« T'as l'air d'arriver à te débrouiller sans moi pour une fois... » commenta Riku en souriant.

« Hey ! Se vexa Sora. Dis encore que je suis un bon à rien ! »

Riku continuait de sourire. Puis il lâcha, nostalgique :

« Ca fait un moment qu'on est pas partis en mission ensemble, hein ? »

« Ouais...admit Sora. Depuis... l'île en fait. Vu que le test de Maîtrise, on l'a passé chacun de notre côté...»

Dans le couloir, on entendit soudain des bruits de pas et des rires crystallins. Les filles venaient de rentrer des « courses ». Riku perdit son sourire et reprit son air sérieux, en fixant la porte résolument.

« Et avec _elles_...comment ça va ? »

« Super ! S'exclama Sora en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. C'était pas facile au début : j'ai dû maudire Yen Sid une dizaine de fois et souhaiter que tu sois là à leur place. Mais maintenant on s'entend vraiment bien. Et elles sont hyper pratiques ! Tu sais, Hayate est super forte et se rappelle de trucs sur les Prophètes et Iwako peut sentir les Ténèbres dans le coeur des gens, c'est méga pratique pour détecter les Chercheurs de Ténèbres ! Du reste on en a déjà éliminé deux !»

Riku ne répondit rien. Il fixait toujours la porte, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Riku ? » S'étonna Sora.

« Et tu ne sais toujours rien sur leur identité ? Elles ne se souviennent de rien? »

« Heu... dit Sora mal à l'aise. Non mais... je leur en parle pas trop. Ça les rend...assez tristes en fait. On en a parlé une ou deux fois. Je crois qu'elles rêvent de trucs. Et Hayate dessine pas mal de ses rêves... Mais on n'en sait pas plus. »

« Les dessins... dit Riku gravement. Je pourrai les voir ? »

« Je sais pas trop... hésita Sora. Faudrait demander à Hayate... »

« Sinon elles n'ont pas fait de choses étranges ? Continua son ami, inquisiteur. Quand elles ont été face aux Chercheurs de Ténèbres, ils ne les ont pas reconnues ? »

« N-Non... » lâcha Sora perturbé par les accusations latentes de Riku envers les deux jeunes femmes.

Le jeune maître de la keyblade fixa alors l'Elu droit dans les yeux, fronçant ses sourcils argentés et trancha :

« Tu ne les soupçonnes plus, c'est ça ? Maître Yen Sid t'a pourtant dit de rester sur tes gardes.»

Sora baissa la tête, fuyant le regard turquoise électrique de son ami, et serra les poings le long de son corps.

« Je peux pas, Riku... admit-il enfin. Hayate et Iwako sont mes amies, maintenant. Ça fait quelques mois qu'on vit tout le temps ensemble, et on partage beaucoup de choses... J'arrives pas à voir du mal en elles... »

Riku resta silencieux et l'observa un instant, réfléchissant. Il semblait toujours aussi sceptique. Mais alors que Sora voulait le rassurer sur le caractère des deux filles, on tambourina à la porte.

« Hé les garçons ! s'écria Hayate de l'autre côté de la cloison. Vous êtes cachés là ? On a besoin d'aide pour charger _quelque chose_ … »

« On arrive ! » Cria Sora en se relevant.

Il sortit de la cabine, Riku le suivant. Les deux garçons actionnèrent le sas du vaisseau et restèrent figés de stupeur.

« Mais c'est quoi CA?! » s'exclama Sora.

« Exactement ce que tu vois... », lâcha fièrement Hayate mains sur les hanches.

Un gigantesque ours mort était posé sur une table en Chêne massif, devant le vaisseau gummi, au milieu de nombreuses autres victuailles. Sora se demanda un instant si c'était elle qui l'avait tué...

« C'est un présent du papa de Mérida, expliqua Iwako qui se tenait à une distance respectable de la carcasse. Cet ancien chasseur d'ours a décidé de ne plus trop en manger ... et je pense que c'est une preuve de générosité de la part du roi...»

« Mais on va en faire quoi ? » demanda Sora perplexe.

« Ceci… commença la guerrière en mettant clairement du suspens dans sa voix … Est un somptueux tas de viande! On va le manger bien sûr! Tu pensais qu'on allait en faire quoi? »

L'image de lui-même vêtu d'une glorieuse peau d'ours et tenant victorieusement une lance sur une falaise au bord de mer quitta subitement le cerveau de Sora, qui s'était bloqué sur le mot « viande ». Il partit donc en courant aider Hayate à porter la table en bois.

« T'arrives pas à le porter toute seule ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant la guerrière chercher une bonne prise.

« J'ai mes limites... railla-t-elle avec un sourire de défi. Mais ne sois pas inquiet. Je te bats au bras de fer quand tu veux... »

« Sois pas si sûre, la taquina Sora en évitant la tête béante de l'ours, je me suis entraîné depuis la dernière fois...»

Soudain, Sora sentit la table quitter terre. Il se pencha sur le côté et vit que son meilleur ami les avait rejoint.

« Merci Riku, commença-t-il. Mais on se débrouillait sans toi... »

« J'ai vu ça...» ironisa le jeune homme en contractant tous les muscles de ses bras nus.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Riku avait encore pris du muscle. Cela l'agaça. C'était quoi son truc pour prendre de la masse aussi vite ? Il avait fait quoi dans le Monde des Ténèbres ? Porter des Darkside à bout de bras ou quoi ?!

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par un cri d'Iwako, sur la passerelle.

« Ouais vous y êtes presque ! Encore un petit effort ! »

« T'es sûre que ça va rentrer dans le congélateur ? » S'inquiéta Sora qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.

« Le découpage et la stratégie de l'empilement, minauda la magicienne. C'est la clé, très cher. »

« Et pourquoi tu portes rien, Iwa ? » S'irrita Sora en passant enfin l'entrée du vaisseau.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et partit dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une hache et la tendit devant elle, attendant une réaction. Quand il comprit ce qu'il devait faire avec cette arme, Sora déglutit de travers: il n'avait pas du tout l'estomac prêt pour ça.

« Laissez-moi faire… », déclara froidement Hayate avec un scintillement de joie refoulée dans le regard.

« Après toi, ma chère, dit Iwako en lui tendant l'arme de destruction massive. Mais essaye de ne pas en mettre partout...les tâches de sang, c'est très difficile à faire partir... »

Alors que la guerrière commençait à massacrer ce pauvre ours macabé, tandis que du sang jaillissait sur son visage impassible, et que Iwako avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un rot de dégôut, Riku se détourna et partit dans le couloir.

« Riku ? » Appella Sora.

« Je suis crevé... dit-il seulement de dos, en levant un bras. On se voit demain. »

La porte de la cabine n°2 coulissa et Riku disparut de leur champ de vision. Sora était triste : il aurait voulut passer la soirée avec son meilleur ami et les filles...

« Alors c'est lui le fameux Riku ? » S'enquit Iwako qui tentait d'ignorer les geysers de sang dans son dos en venant vers Sora.

« Il a pas l'air bien, » commenta Hayate en essuyant du sang sur sa joue avec la paume de sa main gantée.

« Je sais pas... avoua Sora. Il s'est passé un truc avec sa mission, mais il veut pas me dire quoi. »

« Il doit peut-être se reposer ? supposa Iwako qui commençait à classer les morceaux de viande par taille. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

Sora aquieça d'un signe de tête et lança:

« On mange quoi ce soir ? »

« Aide-moi à découper cet ours et on mangera plus vite ! » railla Hayate qui balança _quelque chose_ de vraiment répugnant par le sas du vaisseau.

« Beurk ! Fit Iwako. Je vais charger les dernières ressources. Là Haya, c'est trop pour moi... »

La magicienne partie, Hayate fixa intensément Sora de ses yeux bleus acier.

« Si tu ne m'aides pas avec cet ours, prévint-elle, je te lance la hache dessus... »

« Okay, dit Sora en riant nerveusement. Et si on essayait un truc ? »

Il fit apparaître sa keyblade et lança Aquilon, un combo d'attaques tranchantes : une petite pile de viande retomba sur le sol, à côté de la bête.

« En effet… admit Hayate en posant triomphalement la hache sur son épaule. C'est presque de la tricherie mais c'est effectivement plus rapide… dommage, la hache c'était plus authentique…»

Elle reposa la hache avec une pointe de déception et sortit Crépuscule Ailé pour imiter l'attaque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pauvre bête s'était transformée en tas de viande parfaitement coupée. Après avoir tout amené dans le congélateur sous les ordres de Iwako, Sora se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et soupira. Iwako commençait à préparer des steaks maison en chantonnant une musique irlandaise et Hayate vint lui apporter une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

« Prêt pour une revanche au bras de fer ? » Dit-elle après avoir avalé un verre cul sec.

« Et comment ! » S'écria Sora en retirant son pull pour être plus à l'aise.

« Et personne ne m'aide à faire à manger ! » Se plaignit Iwako depuis la cuisine.

« Nous on a porté et découpé l'ours ! » Cria Sora qui se mettait en place sur la table basse.

Hayate se plaça en face de lui, le fixant de ses yeux bleus célestine perçants. Iwako vint vers eux et s'assit, jambes croisées, sur le canapé.

« Je fais grève ! Vous en avez pas marre de vous tapper dessus ? Je sais pas, on pourrait faire une partie d'échecs ? »

« Go ! » cria soudain Hayate sans écouter son amie.

Sora, surpris par le signal et la force de Hayate, dut se cramponner au coin de la table avec son bras gauche. Mais pour la première fois, il tint bon ! Après quelques instants, les deux bras étaient encore droits, malgré la veine qui venait d'apparaître sur la tempe du garçon. Hayate le regardait toujours de son air de défi, mais il voyait clairement qu'elle avait le bras qui commençait à trembler. Confiant, Sora tenta de mettre un peu plus de force et il vit avec étonnement le bras de la guerrière commencer à pencher dans sa direction. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris ce qui lui donna un air incroyablement mignon et peu caractéristique.

« Oh-oh, dit en riant Iwako. Fais attention Haya... On dirait que Sora s'est vraiment entraîné... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses prit alors une grande inspiration et poussa une espèce de cri de rage. Sora ne put rien faire: son bras plia inéxorablement vers le côté opposé et il dut lâcher prise, à cause de la douleur.

« Parfait ! Commenta Iwako. On sait qui va faire la vaisselle comme ça! »

Puis elle se leva et retourna cuisiner, continuant sa chansonnette. Sora se massait le poignet, son orgueil viril encore une fois bafoué. Hayate le regarda et lui sourit. Gentiment, cette fois-ci.

« La prochaine fois ce sera peut-être la bonne, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Sora s'écria en s'écartant:

«Arrête! »

Hayate recula et mit ses mains derrière le dos, l'observant avec douceur un moment, en penchant la tête sur le côté, ce qui fit glisser ses cheveux roses sur son épaule.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... t'as pris quelques centimètres. »

Puis elle partit sans un mot de plus aider Iwako. Et Sora resta planté là, ne sachant pas s'il devait être vexé ou flatté...

 _Riku est de retour mais... comment va-t-il réagir face à Iwako et Hayate?_


	13. Chapter 13: Le Retour de Riku partie 2

Sora fait à nouveau un rêve étrange... mais qui y voit-il exactement?

 _Sora se trouvait à nouveau pris au piège dans la capsule de stase de Naminé. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il se sentait à l'étroit et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il se pencha sur la vitre et chercha un interrupteur, un levier, ou n'importe quoi qui lui permette d'ouvrir sa « prison ». Mais c'était peine perdue. Alors, sentant la panique l'envahir, il se mit à tapper contre la cloison blanche, criant à l'aide. Après quelques instants, l'Elu discerna une forme humaine venir se placer devant le mur opaque de sa cellule._

 _« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Tenta Sora._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » fit la voix étonnée d'un jeune homme._

 _« Roxas ? Lâcha Sora en reconnaissant la voix. C'est toi ? »_

 _« En quelque sorte...admit son interlocuteur. Oui, je suis aussi Roxas... »_

 _Il y eut un silence et Sora reprit :_

 _« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »_

 _« Hum ! Fit la voix amusée de Roxas. C'est une très bonne question... et j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais une chose est sûre : moi je suis coincé là. Toi en revanche, tu peux ressortir... »_

 _Il y eut un grand « boom » : deux grandes paumes s'étaient collées à la vitre opaque de la capsule et Sora entre-aperçut de grands yeux bleus azur le fixer._

 _« Sora ! Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis bloqué ici ! Ça m'a sans doute sauvé la vie, mais je suis assez fort maintenant pour repartir ! Je dois les sauver... »_

 _Il y avait du chagrin dans sa voix, alors Sora demanda, inquiet :_

 _« Qui ça ? »_

 _« Mes amis... avoua tristement Roxas en collant son front contre le verre de la capsule. Sora je t'en prie... aide-moi à les sauver... »_

 _« Compte sur moi, dit résolument Sora en posant sa main contre la vitre, en miroir de celle de son Simili. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

 _Roxas releva la tête et le fixa intensément. Sora discernait à présent parfaitement les traits du visage du jeune homme, qui lui ressemblait étrangement._

 _« Toi et moi on a fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble, narra Roxas avec nostalgie. Je pense... que sans toi je serai mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il est temps maintenant qu'on reprenne chacun notre destin en mains... »_

 _Il y eut alors un énorme bruit derrière Roxas qui fit volte face et quitta le champs de vision de Sora. Une autre voix masculine, qui semblait aussi familière à Sora, lâcha :_

 _« Tu as un invité et tu ne me préviens même pas... »_

 _« NON ! Hurla Roxas en faisant apparement sortir sa keyblade. Comment... ?! Tu as SURVECU ?! »_

 _« On ne se débarasse pas si facilement des ténèbres... »_

 _Il y eut un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque et Sora maudit sa prison de verre : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait ! Soudain, Roxas heurta violement la vitre de la capsule et cria à Sora :_

 _« Retrouve-moi ! Sora, retrouve-moi ! Et retrouve Aqua ! Elle saura quoi faire, elle. »_

 _Le Simili disparut à nouveau et Sora s'appuya contre la vitre froide, tentant d'appercevoir quelque chose. Mais soudain, deux yeux oranges vifs étincelèrent juste devant son propre visage et il sursauta. Une voix de jeune fille, chaude et rassurante, lui dit alors :_

 _« Sora, réveille-toi ! »_

...

Sora se réveilla en nage dans son lit, haletant et le coeur battant. Encore un rêve bizarre... sauf que cette fois, le garçon était presque persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il repensa aux propos de Iwako : _peut-être que tu vas dans un autre monde quand tu dors..._ Et si elle avait raison ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Sora ferait quelque chose d'étrange sans s'en rendre compte... Mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait vu. Qui s'était mis à combattre Roxas ? Riku connaissait son Simili. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Sora n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ses rêves à son meilleur ami...Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter? Riku s'inquiétait déjà pour tout. Ne pouvant se rendormir et en quêtes de réponses, Sora repensa à une autre réplique de la magicienne : _Hayate rêve souvent. Elle dessine ses rêves pour essayer de comprendre._ Oui c'était ça ! Sora allait demander conseils à Hayate ! Enfilant un t-shirt rouge et son short noir, Sora quitta sa cabine pour se rendre, décidé, vers celle des deux jeunes femmes. Mais planté devant la porte, il leva le bras et hésita à toquer : Hayate était-elle du genre à ne pas aimer se faire réveiller ? Oh et puis zut ! Songea Sora en frappant sur le métal. La guerrière n'avait aucun scrupule à le réveiller tous les matins, _lui_ , alors ce serait un juste retour de force. De l'autre côté de la cloison, il n'y eut aucun bruit. Alors Sora frappa à nouveau en appelant :

« Hayate ? »

Quelques sons sourds parvinrent aux oreilles du garçon, qui en conclut qu'au moins une des filles avait entendu. Puis une voix faible fit :

« Hmmm... Sora ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte coulissa et l'adolescent vit avec stupeur Hayate vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche (relativement courte). Elle tenait sa peluche renard d'une main et se grattait l'oeil de l'autre. On avait de la peine à reconnaître la guerrière dans cette tenue...

« Il est six heures du matin... lâcha la jeune femme avec des yeux endormis. Iwako dort enfin… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je... hésita Sora un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai fait un rêve étrange... et je me demande s'il est réel. Et comme Iwako m'a dit que toi aussi tu avais... des problèmes de rêves bizarres... ben je voulais te demander si je pouvais voir tes dessins... si ça t'embête pas... »

Hayate ouvrit de grands yeux bleus clairs étonnés (ce qui lui donna un peu l'air d'une petite fille). Puis elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et chuchota :

« Je vais chercher mon bloc... mais on va pas parler de ça ici, je ne veux pas réveiller Iwako. Va m'attendre dans le salon.»

Suivant les ordres de la jeune femme, l'Elu alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Hayate vienne à lui (toujours en chemise), ayant troqué sa peluche contre un carnet de dessins beige. Elle le tendit à Sora en baillant et le garçon commença à parcourir les dizaines de feuilles volantes qu'elle y avait glissées. La plupart ne lui disaient pas grand chose : c'était souvent des visages encapuchonnés ou des scènes de batailles. Il y avait quelques dessins de pièces d'échecs, de jolis miroirs et de…fauteuil ? Puis Sora reconnu les symboles des Prophètes (que Yen Sid lui avait déjà montrés), la porte menant au monde des ténèbres et les Sept Princesses de Coeur endormies. L'Elu reprit le bloc note et remarqua que certains dessins y étaient restés attachés, mais ceux-ci avaient un autre style, plus enfantin. Avec étonnement, Sora se reconnu parmi les croquis, ainsi que Riku, Kairi, leur île et même Roxas et Axel. Il demanda alors, perplexe :

« C'est toi qui a dessiné tout ça ? »

Hayate observa une image de l'Ile de la Destinée avant de répondre :

« Non, pas tout. Toutes les pages volantes sont de moi. Les autres je les ai pas touchées, elles étaient déjà dans le carnet. »

« Où tu l'as eu ? » s'enquit Sora intrigué.

« C'est Kairi qui me l'a donné à la Tour Mystérieuse, expliqua Hayate en souriant. Je l'ai vu sur une étagère de sa chambre et elle me l'a donné, comme ça. Elle a dit que si j'aimais dessiner, il me serait plus utile qu'à elle. Elle a aussi dit que ce n'était pas le sien, mais celui d'une fille qui s'appelait ... « Naminé », je crois. »

Sora resta bouche bée et regarda le carnet de croquis comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique : Riku lui avait dit que Naminé avait la faculté de manipuler ses souvenirs par des dessins. Et que c'est ainsi qu'elle avait procédé pour restaurer sa mémoire durant une année. Une année durant laquelle Sora avait dormi dans une capsule, à la Cité du Crépuscule. Cette même capsule où il s'était retrouvé bloqué en rêve...

« Ca va ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Ouais, la rassura le garçon en observant un dessin le montrant main dans la main avec Roxas. C'est que... je sais pas trop si ce que je vois sont des rêves, ou si ce sont des souvenirs… Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs, l'année passée…»

Hayate l'observa un instant sans rien dire, ses grands yeux bleus clairs allant de droite à gauche dans ses orbites, sondant l'expression du garçon. Puis elle admit, en parlant très lentement :

« Je me pose la même question... »

Elle se leva vivement et rapprocha son visage, sérieux mais souriant, de celui de l'adolescent, en demandant avec émotions :

« Toi aussi tu _ressens_ des choses dans tes rêves ? Du genre de la chaleur ? Ou de la douleur ? Et tu peux aussi parler ou bouger librement ? »

« O-Oui, fit Sora dans un souffle, estomaqué. C'est exactement ça ! Alors toi aussi tu... penses que c'est réel ? »

Il serra les poigns de joie. Il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade : il n'avait jamais encore osé parler de ses songes à personne. Et le fait de savoir qu'Hayate savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait le faisait se sentir moins... bizarre ? La jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres, le regardait encore avec émotions. Puis, soudain, elle parut se sentir mal à l'aise de son surplus de sentiments et se rassit en rougissant sur le canapé, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Je pense... commença Hayate sérieuse. Que dans mon cas ce sont des souvenirs. Mais... pas forcément les miens. Comme si... j'avais accès à certaines informations. Des fois je vois aussi des... _lieux_... très étranges. Mais qui sont tout à fait...tangibles ? »

« Quels genres de lieux ? » la pressa Sora qui songeait à l'étrange Pallier où il se retrouvait parfois (et qui ne savait pas ce que le mot _tangible_ voulait dire).

« Hmm... réfléchit la guerrière en plaçant son index, son majeur et son pouce contre le côté de son visage. Il y en a un qui revient souvent... C'est une grande pièce blanche. Ronde. Sans porte. Je me sens... enfermée, quand je m'y retrouve en rêve. »

« Il y aurait pas une espèce de capsule dans cette pièce par hasard ? » tenta le garçon.

Hayate réfléchit encore puis avoua :

« Non je ne crois pas. Il y a juste une chaise ».

Sora soupira. Ca aurait été trop beau si Hayate et lui partageaient leurs rêves... Non, cette pensée parut étrange au cerveau de Sora qui décida donc de l'annhiler.

« Tu penses que cela pourrait être des projections de mondes qui existent réellement ? » Supposa la jeune femme, curieuse.

Sora l'observa : elle avait aussi l'air de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un pour la première fois. Et elle semblait vouloir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Dis-moi qu'on est pas fous, » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle inquiet.

Comme il ne s'y attendait pas, Sora éclata de rire avant de confirmer:

« Non, on est pas fous. Ou alors je suis fou depuis que j'ai reçu la Keyblade! Mais je pense que tu as raison : on doit avoir la capacité de visiter des mondes quand on dort. Toute à l'heure, j'ai rêvé d'un...ami... qui était bloqué quelque part. Il ne savait pas où on était, mais il m'a dit « toi tu peux ressortir ». Il avait l'air en danger... »

Sora baissa la tête, attristé de ne pas avoir trouvé plus de réponses. Hayate pencha la tête sur le côté et le rassura en mettant sa main sur son épaule:

« T'en fais pas... on trouvera un moyen de l'aider. Peut-être que tu retourneras là-bas en dormant et tu trouveras la solution...»

L'Elu hocha la tête, convaincu de cela lui aussi, puis osa demander, en reprenant le dessin de cinq animaux dans la main :

« Et toi... tu rêves des prophètes alors? »

La guerrière parut soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se cala dans le canapé avant de chuchoter, incertaine :

« ça peut paraître stupide mais... quand je les vois... dans mes rêves... j'ai l'impression de les...connaître ? »

Sora fronça les sourcils. La légende de la Guerre des Keyblades datait d'il y a au moins cinq siècles...

« C'est complètement idiot ! explosa brusquement Hayate. Laisse tomber... »

La jeune femme commença à ramasser tous les dessins pour les remettre dans son carnet sous le regard perplexe de Sora. Il songea que c'était sans doute une des premières fois où elle se confiait à lui. Il comprit qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec Haya, sous peine de la braquer.

« On fait tous des trucs un peu dingues... tenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu sais... quand on est des Porteurs de keyblades. Moi je peux mettre d'autres coeurs dans le mien et je fusionne avec mes amis... »

La guerrière le regarda, puis sourit et lança:

« C'est sûr que c'est bizarre. Surtout pour les fusions... depuis que Iwa a décrit le procédé avec ses mots.»

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis les deux amis se fixèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire. Puis le ventre de Sora émit un terrible grognement et Hayate se leva, mains sur les hanches:

« Et si on faisait des crêpes ? Ça doit être bientôt l'heure de faire le déjeuner de toute façon... »

« Oui les crêpes ! » Se réjouit le garçon en sautant sur ses jambes.

Il suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine où elle sortit bientôt des oeufs, du lait et de la farine. Elle lui montra les proportions dans le livre de recettes de Rémy et Sora s'attela à peser la farine. Mais il lâcha un peu brusquement le paquet et un nuage blanc sauta à la figure de la pâtissière.

« Oups... » fit Sora en reculant, au cas où Haya voudrait le frapper.

Elle tourna lentement ses yeux bleus acier vers lui en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour les libérer de la farine, puis un long sourire malicieux étira bientôt ses lèvres rouges sang. Avec un geste vif, elle prit une poignée de farine et l'envoya en pleine tête de l'Elu, qui se mit à tousser et à battre l'air des mains en s'écriant :

« Hey ! »

Voyant la guerrière fléchir les genoux, Sora comprit : la règle n°78 _on ne joue pas avec la nourriture_ , venait d'être oubliée. Empoignant une bonne dose de munition alimentaire, le garçon s'approcha de la jeune femme et tapa à la dernière seconde ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, ce qui aveugla son adversaire. Toussant, la guerrière ne tarda pas à riposter en attrapant Sora par le cou pour lui frotter un tas de gluten dans les cheveux. Riant et courant en tout sens, les deux amis commencèrent donc une véritable guerre de la farine dans la cuisine. Ils furent bientôt presque intégralement blancs des pieds à la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Sora se stoppa net, le sac de farine placé au-dessus de la tête de Hayate : Iwkao se tenait, bras croisés, à l'entrée de la salle à manger et les transperçait de son regard péridot. Les deux coupables tentèrent de s'épousseter mais cela eut pour effet d'empirer nettement l'état du sol. Riku ne tarda pas à parvenir lui aussi sur le champs de bataille. En t-shirt blanc et pantalon bleu sombre, il semblait encore à moitié endormi.

« C'est vous qui faites tout ce raffut ? » Grommela-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

Il constata l'état de leur lieu de ravitaillement, se tourna vers Iwako et demanda :

« C'est toujours comme ça ? »

« Heureusement non, soupira la magicienne en lançant une mèche de cheveux théâtralement en l'air. Mais quand ils perdent contrôle, ils ont une incroyable capacité de destruction… »

Hayate, tentant toujours de se défaire de la preuve de sa honte, se redressa fièrement et lâcha, avec une voix étrangement grave et sans timbre :

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... »

Hayate se remit à la conception des crêpes, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tandis que Iwako leur disait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle nettoie tout ça. C'est alors que Sora aperçu Riku esquisser un sourire du coin de l'oeil avant de repartir, solitaire, dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

 _Sora commence à percer la carapace de Hayate et découvrir certaines choses qui semblent les relier, elle et lui... mais quel est exactement la nature de ce lien?_

 _Semaine prochaine, retour dans un monde Disney déjà connu mais... sous un tout nouveau point de vue!_


	14. Chapter 14: La Tour Mystérieuse partie 1

_Enfin de retour chez Maître Yen Sid, que vont découvrir nos héros au sujet de Aqua?_

Alors que Sora avait posé le vaisseau gummi dans la cour de la Tour Mystérieuse et coupait les réacteurs, il regarda la grande structure devant lui : il était excité. Car il savait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer Aqua, la fameuse Maître de la keyblade disparue. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Roxas lui avait dit dans son rêve :

 _Trouves-moi ! Et trouves Aqua aussi ! Elle saura quoi faire, elle !_

Sora sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un poser une main sur son épaule. Il se tordit le cou sur le siège du pilote et lança:

« Riku ! »

Le jeune Maître le regardait avec sérieux, mais se voulait sans doute rassurant, et lâcha :

« Allons-y. »

Lorsque le sas de la navette gummi s'ouvrit en soufflant, Sora et son meilleur ami s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers la Tour, Iwako et Hayate sur les talons. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'air plutôt joyeuses.

«Ca fait chaud au coeur de revenir ici! S'exclama Hayate en étirant ses bras. Ce monde m'avait manqué... »

« Oh oui ! S'extasia Iwako en mettant ses deux paumes sur ses joues. Et Yen Sid et Kairi m'ont manqué aussi... Et notre ancienne chambre...»

« C'est vrai, se souvint Sora en se tourant vers ses amies. Vous avez vécu à la Tour un moment, non ? »

«C'est bien plus que ça... avoua la guerrière. C'est surtout le premier endroit dont on se souvient. Vu que c'est ici qu'on s'est réveillées, sans souvenirs... »

« C'est un peu comme rentrer à la maison... » compara la magicienne en se prenant le menton.

Sora voulut leur demander encore des précisions, mais son meilleur ami lui lança un regard glacial en lâchant :

« On devrait se dépêcher... ça fait un moment que je suis parti vous chercher. »

Sans un mot de plus (car Riku générait vraiment d'incroyables ondes d'inquiétude), le petit groupe escalada les nombreux étages du bâtiment, pour entrer finalement dans le bureau du maître du lieu. Dès qu'il le vit, Riku s'inclina légèrement en disant :

« Maître Yen Sid... j'ai retrouvé Sora, comme vous me l'avez demandé. »

Le grand magicien les observa tous un instant. Alors les deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent elles aussi respectueusement, la magicienne mettant une main sur son coeur et la guerrière s'agenouillant.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Maître », avoua Iwako en lui souriant.

« Merci pour votre confiance Maître », continua Hayate qui était toujours à genoux, tête baissée.

« Comment cela ? » S'enquit Yen Sid presque surpris.

Hayate se redressa et fixa le mage, inspirant avant d'avouer, légèrement mal à l'aise :

« Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir laissées partir avec Sora. Je pense... que voyager nous apporte beaucoup. »

Contre toute attente, le vieux mage lui sourit silencieusement, presque de manière paternel. Puis Iwako expliqua, joyeusement:

« Oui merci Maître ! Nous avons vu des choses incroyables ! Même si nous avons malheureusement dû aussi souvent nous battre... heureusement, le sort de Soin que vous m'avez appris a été très utile ! Surtout que Haya se met toujours en danger... »

«C'est entièrement faux! La coupa la guerrière en mettant les poings sur ses hanches. Je maîtrisais à chaque fois la situation ! »

« Ouais, intervint Sora en souriant. Comme quand Scroop a failli t'étrangler et que tu t'es laissée aspirer par l'espace? »

« Il m'a eue par surprise, se défendit la jeune femme. Ca ne compte pas. Et j'avais calculé ma trajectoire d'envol...»

« Haya ! Se plaignit la magicienne. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ce jour-là, arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de grave... »

« Mais pour sa défense, intervint Sora qui la voyait se décomposer, Hayate est une excellente Défenseuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans elle dans certains combats... Et la magie d'Iwako est souvent d'une précision redoutable : ça a dû me sauver la vie, plus d'une fois. »

Tandis qu'Iwako roucoulait de plaisir et que Hayate se passait une mèche de cheveux roses derrière l'oreille, mal à l'aise, Yen Sid leur sourit à nouveau et conclut:

« C'est très bien. Je sens que vous formez une bonne trinité, à présent. »

Puis il ajouta de sa voix caverneuse, plus sérieusement :

« Sora... as-tu trouvé des informations sur les Gardiens de Lumière ? »

Avec un sourire victorieux, l'Elu sortit les deux premières Pierres des Prophètes et les plaça sur le bureau du mage, en lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à Jardin Radieux.

« Bien sûr... concéda Yen Sid en se lissant la barbe et en regardant les pierres gravées. Ansem a forcément caché des informations aussi importantes... »

Sora le vit commencer à se plonger dans d'intenses réflexions et cela l'agaça : il s'exclama donc:

« Maître ! Riku m'a dit que Aqua était ici ! Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? »

Le magicien releva lentement la tête : il paraissait préoccupé.

« Oui vous le pourrez... confirma-t-il. Mais cela ne sera peut-être pas ce que vous attendiez... »

Riku soupira et Iwako et Hayate froncèrent les sourcils. Sora passa du visage de Yen Sid à celui de son meilleur ami, irrité, puis lança :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le monde des ténèbres à la fin ?! Dites-le moi ! »

« Aqua... hésita Riku. Elle ne s'est encore pas réveillée... depuis qu'on l'a trouvée sur la Marge Noire. »

« Quoi ? se calma Sora, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

«Nous l'ignorons... » admit Yen Sid gravement.

A nouveau, Riku et Yen Sid sombrèrent dans un profond mutisme et Sora se sentit un peu découragé...

« Mais ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Yen Sid. Les Bonnes Fées s'occupent d'elle. Aqua est vivante, et parmi nous. Ceci est déjà une grande victoire sur Xehanort. Ainsi, le sacrifice de Mickey n'aura pas été vain... »

A ces mots du mage, Riku releva lentement la tête. Il le fixa, fronçant visiblement de plus en plus ses sourcils argentés à mesure qu'il semblait comprendre quelque chose, et murmura :

« Vous saviez... vous _saviez_ qu'il allait rester là-bas... »

Yen Sid ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Riku parut choqué et s'écria, perdant son calme habituel :

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Pourquoi vous n'avez _rien fait_ pour l'en empêcher ?! »

Le Maître du roi perdu soupira longuement avant de commencer à clarifier, tristement :

« Vous devez savoir... que Mickey s'en est voulu pendant des mois... d'avoir laissé Aqua dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, il y a un peu plus d'une année, lorsqu'il a choisi de fermer la porte des ténèbres avec toi, Riku. Il était tout à fait conscient de ce qui allait lui arriver en y retournant. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader... Mais c'était son choix, de prendre la place de Aqua. Et vous devez maintenant le respecter. »

Ces explications calmèrent la colère de Riku, mais pas sa tristesse, constata Sora en observant l'expression faciale de mélancolie qu'affichait son meilleur ami. Abandonnant, le jeune homme baissa la tête, se cachant derrière sa frange, et ne répondit rien. Cependant parler du Roi rappela quelque chose à Sora, ainsi il tenta :

« Maître... est-ce que...vous avez des nouvelles de Donald et Dingo ? »

Le mage ferma à nouveau ses grands yeux et fit non de la tête. Sora ressentit une vague de tristesse monter en lui et il laissa tomber ses épaules dans un geste d'abattement. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et se retourna, voyant Hayate lui sourire, encourageante:

« T'en fais pas... je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. »

« Oui, renchérit Iwako en s'approchant de lui à son tour. Et peut-être qu'on va tomber sur eux, dans un des prochains mondes ? »

Sora souriait aux filles, reconnaissant pour leur empathie, quand soudain il y eut un grand bruit et une voix appela :

« Maître ! »

L'Elu fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux de surprise : Kairi venait de surgir dans le bureau de Yen Sid, essoufflée. Lorsque le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui de Sora, elle ouvrit elle aussi de grands yeux étonnés. Puis elle passa en revue la pièce et ses yeux bleu océan marquèrent un autre temps d'arrêt sur Riku. Alors, elle murmura :

« Sora...Riku... »

Mais les deux amis d'enfance n'eurent pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que Hayate et Iwako s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

« Kairi ! »

Alors que la défenseuse se jetait sur la Princesse de Coeur pour la prendre dans ses bras et que la magicienne applaudissait, Kairi sourit et s'exclama à son tour :

« Iwako ! Hayate ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! Vous allez bien ? »

Sora ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses bras derrière sa tête et d'observer l'étonnante complicité des trois filles : puis il se souvint que Yen Sid leur avait dit qu'elles s'étaient toutes entraînées ensemble à la Tour pendant l'absence de l'Elu, et ce pendant plusieurs semaines. Leurs câlins finis, Kairi se libéra gentiment de l'étreinte de Hayate et alla sauter dans les bras de son frère adoptif:

« Riku ! Tu es déjà revenu du Domaine des Ténèbres ? »

« _Déjà_? Plaisanta Riku en mettant sa main sur la tête de Kairi. Six mois t'appelles ça « déjà », toi ? »

Il se mit à sourire alors que la jeune fille le poussait dédaigneusement. Elle voulut se retourner mais Riku l'attrapa par surprise et se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, en souriant, manifestement satisfait. C'était sans doute sa manière de faire un câlin à sa soeur, songea Sora. Mais la jeune fille, bien que ne perdant pas son sourire, se dégagea en râlant :

« Riku arrête ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! »

« Peut-être, admit Riku sournoisement. Mais tu seras toujours ma petite soeur, faudra t'y faire. »

Kairi lui sourit tendrement, puis elle se tourna vers Sora, et hésita un instant avant de demander :

« Et toi Sora... tout s'est bien passé.. ? »

« Nickel ! s'exclama le garçon, qui était heureux de voir toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères dans la même pièce. Avec Hayate et Iwako, on fait une super équipe ! »

Tandis que les deux intéressées allaient sans doute ajouter quelque chose, un gros raclement de gorge rententit dans la pièce. Lea venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte... ou était-il là depuis un moment ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, après avoir manifesté sa présence, s'avança en direction du bureau de Yen Sid, en lâchant :

« Navré de couper court cette charmante petite réunion, mais on était pas censé dire quelque chose de vachement important là, Kairi ? »

Il jetta un regard vert émeraude à la jeune porteuse, qui rougit légèrement avant de se tourner vers Yen Sid et de déclarer:

« Oui, Maître ! Nous venons de ramener les trois premières Princesses de Coeur à la Tour... »

« Déjà ? » Railla Riku, en croisant les bras et en souriant à sa soeur.

« Wha ! S'exclama Sora impressionné. Bah tu chômes pas, Kairi ! »

La jeune fille rougit légèrement sous le coup des compliments des deux garçons, avant de rétorquer, moqueuse:

« Ca n'a jamais été moi, la plus paresseuse de nous trois, je vous rappelle... »

Alors que Riku éclatait de rire en poussant Sora sur l'épaule, le garçon comprit que la communauté l'avait officiellement élu « maître des paresseux » sans son consentement et s'offusqua :

« Hey ! »

Tous se mirent à rire, même Hayate et Iwako, qui assistaient aux retrouvailles des trois amis d'enfance avec bienveillance, sentant qu'elles devaient rester en retrait. Seul Lea semblait soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lea ? » commença Yen Sid en fixant l'ancien membre de l'Organisation.

Le jeune homme serra les poings et commença, gravement :

« Il y a eu... un problème... avec le dernier monde qu'on a visité. On a trouvé Alice mais son monde, le Pays des Merveilles... il... »

Le jeune homme en rouge hésita avant de lâcher :

« Il disparaît... »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau de la Tour Mystérieuse. Puis Riku décida de le rompre en demandant :

« Des Sans-Coeurs ? »

« Non, expliqua Lea en croisant les bras et en fermant les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sans-Coeurs... Ni de Similis... On a cherché à comprendre mais il n'y avait rien à faire... »

Sora sentit son coeur se serrer : il repensa à ce monde, le tout premier qu'il avait visité après La Ville de Traverse, et il intervint donc:

« C'est pas possible ! J'ai vérouillé la Serrure de ce monde ! Les Ténèbres ne devraient pas pouvoir attaquer son Coeur ! »

« C'est impossible en effet... concéda Yen Sid qui se lissait à nouveau la barbe, nerveusement. A moins que... les Ténèbres n'y soient pour rien. Et qu'un autre phénomène ne soit à l'oeuvre... »

« Vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? » S'enquit Riku.

« Non... avoua le mage. Mais beaucoup de forces sont en mouvements, à présent. La course des astres est devenue imprévisible... et ce n'est qu'avec beaucoup de peine que je parviens parfois à lire leurs messages... »

Loin de rassurer nos héros, les propos de l'Ancien Maître de la keyblade les inquiétèrent au plus haut point : Sora pouvait se battre contre n'importe quel ennemi. Mais contre un ennemi inconnu ou invisible, il n'avait aucun pouvoir... Enfin, ce fut Iwako qui brisa le silence tendu en proposant :

« On... peut aider à installer les Princesses dans la Tour ? »

« Oui, ajouta Hayate. Et elles peuvent prendre notre ancienne chambre si besoin ».

Yen Sid reprit son sourire et acquieça :

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Alors que les six Porteurs de keyblades allaient s'engager dans les escaliers de la tour, le mage ajouta :

« Pas vous... Sora, Riku... j'ai à vous parler. »

Sora jeta un regarda à son meilleur ami, qui paraissait aussi perplexe que lui. Tous deux se tenaient droit devant le bureau, attendant un sermon, tandis que la porte du bureau se refermait dans leur dos.

« J'ai presque fini d'extraire les données d'Ansem cachées dans le Coeur de Sora... » affirma soudain le mage en croisant les doigts sous ses longues manches.

Ravalant son impatience, l'Elu le laissa faire son habituelle pause dramatique. Puis le magicien reprit :

« Il pensait... que tu possédais le Coeur des Coeurs, Sora. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Riku à sa place.

« Un mystère... concéda Yen Sid. Une légende... certains êtres, extrêmement rares, naîtraient avec un coeur spécial. Capable de prodiges inimaginables... Comme par exemple, accueillir le coeur d'autres êtres en leur sein... »

Le mage fixa Sora de ses yeux démentiels et le garçon déglutit de travers. Il repensa à la destruction de son île et du jour où il avait compris, à la Forteresse Oubliée, qu'il avait protégé ce jour-là le coeur de Kairi en le gardant dans son propre coeur...

« Et... hésita l'Elu. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Si j'ai bien ce... coeur là ? »

« Cela explique bien des choses... admit Yen Sid. Mais surtout, cela signifie que tu es le seul à pouvoir obtenir un pouvoir spécifique... »

Il refit une pause avant de lâcher gravement :

« Le pouvoir de réveiller les coeurs ».

Se souvenant que c'était cette même aptitude qu'il avait échoué à maîtriser durant le Test de Maîtrise, Sora baissa la tête, honteux. Ce fut Riku qui intervint :

« Pourquoi ce pouvoir est-il si important, Maître ?

Yen Sid ferma les yeux et soupira, avant de donner cette terrible sentence :

« Sans lui, j'ai bien peur que Aqua, Ventus et Terra ne puissent être totalement sauvés... »

Un poids énorme tomba alors sur les épaules de Sora, en cet instant précis: il réalisa que la vie de trois Porteurs de keyblades, de trois amis, de trois personnes, reposait entièrement sur lui. L'Elu serra les poings et demanda, vaillamment:

« Comment l'obtenir ? »

« Je l'ignore, confessa le mage. Je pensais que le Test de Maîtrise permettrait peut-être de l'éveiller en toi, mais cette méthode a failli te coûter ton coeur... ainsi, je pense qu'il faut que tu voyages de monde en monde... la réponse est peut-être ailleurs. »

Sora ne répondit rien : il n'avait aucune idée de quoi chercher. De quoi _faire_. Pour la première fois de sa vie... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Riku, qui était souvent moins perdu que lui... mais le jeune homme regardait Yen Sid en fronçant toujours les sourcils, peu convaincu. Enfin, ce fut le mage lui-même qui brisa le silence et se leva lentement, en leur présentant la porte de la salle aux miroirs, juste à côté de son bureau.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous ne soyez que les deux... vous avez un lien particulier avec elle. »

Il continua à les inviter de son bras à entrer et Sora comprit : il allait enfin _la_ rencontrer.

...

La pièce était emplie de lumière. De petites tables avaient été amenées et disposées un peu partout, sur lesquelles de nombreuses fleurs avaient été mises en pot, ce qui donnait une odeur agréable à la chambre improvisée. Au centre, un grand lit avait été monté. Tout autour se tenaient les trois fées, veillant leur patiente. Sora, rongé par la curiosité, s'approcha de l'alitée et la dévisagea : une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'eux était recouverte d'un fin drap blanc. Ses cheveux coupés au carré étaient d'un bleu acier et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rosées. Mais Sora nota rapidement la maigreur de ses bras et les traits amincis de son visage... elle semblait au bord de la mort.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Yen Sid en touchant l'épaule de Sora.

« Oh, fit la Fée verte, son état est stable. Et elle parle parfois dans son sommeil. Mais... elle est toujours aussi faible... »

Sora lut l'inquiétude sur le visage des trois fées et il regarda encore une fois le visage endormi : alors, soudain, une grosse boule de profond chagrin le prit à la gorge et au ventre, et il se mit à verser des larmes, contre son gré.

« Sora ? » S'inquiéta Riku qui avait sans doute remarqué l'anomalie.

Mais le corps de l'Elu, mû par sa propre volonté, s'avança jusqu'au lit, s'accroupi au chevet de la jeune femme et lui pris la main entre ses deux paumes en murmurant :

« Je suis désolé Aqua... j'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider... j'ai été si...inutile... »

La douleur se fit moins intense dans la poitrine de Sora et il secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il jeta un regard perturbé à Yen Sid et Riku, qui semblaient aussi décontenancés que lui. Au moment où Riku ouvrit la bouche pour parler, contre toute attente, Aqua bougea dans son sommeil et Sora la sentit serrer l'une de ses grandes mains.

« Aqua ? » Demanda-t-il estomaqué.

Deux grands yeux bleu océan s'ouvrirent lentement pour se poser sur le visage de Sora. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de souffler, faiblement :

« Ven ? C'est toi ? »

« Elle est réveillée ! » s'exclama Riku abasourdi en venant aussi s'agenouiller de l'autre côté du lit.

La voix du jeune homme capta l'attention de la malade qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle fronça ses sourcils azur et demanda, incertaine :

« ...Terra ? »

Riku, ne sachant pas quoi dire, baissa la tête, hésitant. Comme personne ne semblait oser commencer à parler, Sora se lança :

« Moi c'est Sora. Et lui c'est Riku. C'est lui qui t'a retrouvé dans le Domaine des Ténèbres... »

Aqua observa leurs deux visages, comme si elle cherchait un mensonge dans leur regard. Mais elle finit par commenter :

« Vous leur ressembler tellement... surtout toi, Sora. Tu as... exactement le même visage... »

La jeune femme respira à nouveau péniblement : sa voix ressemblait à un murmure lorsqu'elle reprit :

« C'est bien vous ? Les deux petits garçons que j'ai rencontrés sur cette île ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons en question se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Sora avait oublié et ne revoyait la scène que maintenant : une jeune dame aux cheveux bleu qui sautait à terre devant lui, qui lui frottait les cheveux gentiment, qui lui souriait...et lui faisait promettre quelque chose... Sora se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu oublier Aqua ?!

« Dix ans... souffla à nouveau la Porteuse en fermant les yeux de dépit. J'ai perdu dix ans... »

Sora, qui ne supportait pas de la voir soudain aussi triste, se pencha vers elle et tenta :

« Ben en fait... t'as plutôt gagné dix ans, vu que tu n'as pas du tout vieilli. Une fois que tu seras remise, je pense que tu verras que c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? »

Alors que Riku le regardait abasourdi, Aqua se mit à sourire, doucement. Sora ne sut plus trop ou se mettre quand elle plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, avec autant...d'émotions. Puis elle sembla sursauter et elle paniqua :

« Ven ! Lui aussi, il est bloqué depuis dix ans ! Je dois... je dois aller le chercher... je... »

La jeune femme voulut se lever mais retomba lourdement sur son oreiller. Une des fées intervint :

« Doucement jeune fille ! Votre corps doit se réhabituer à notre monde ! Il vous faut encore du repos... »

Sora vit très clairement des larmes de frustration apparaître aux coins des yeux d'Aqua quand elle reprit :

« Mais je suis la seule à pouvoir le trouver... il compte sur moi... »

« Maître Aqua, intervint alors Yen Sid d'une voix sans appel. Sora, Riku et d'autres porteuses sont actuellement à la recherche de Ventus et Terra. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de les sauver, pour l'instant, mais eux le peuvent. Est-ce que vous auriez des informations à leur donner pour les y aider ? »

Aqua sembla se reprendre et prit un visage sérieux en fixant le mage :

« Maître Yen Sid... »

Elle inspira avec difficulté avant de reprendre :

« J'ai erré dans de nombreuses pièces étranges dans le Royaume des Ténèbres... j'ai vu un homme, nommé Ansem, qui m'a parlé de Sora... puis j'ai revu Terra... ou du moins son esprit, là-bas. Mais il luttait contre Xehanort... il m'a dit que Xehanort cherchait Ven, et que je ne devais révéler à personne où je l'avais caché. Que je devais aller le chercher. Il y a eu Mickey, puis la bataille sur la plage et... »

Aqua fit une pause... elle avait l'air de plus en plus exténuée.

« ... je suis à nouveau tombée dans les Ténèbres... au plus profond d'elles, cette fois-ci... j'ai trouvé une étrange salle vide... avec un trône... et j'ai attendu sur cette plage... tellement longtemps... que j'ai fini par... m'abandonner aux Ténèbres... »

La jeune femme ferma à nouveau les yeux et Sora paniqua : on aurait dit qu'elle allait rendre son dernier souffle.

« Aqua ?! » cria-il.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et les garda mi-clos, en disant seulement :

« Même si je vais auprès de Ven... je ne sais pas comment le réveiller... j'ai échoué... »

« Non ! rugit Sora en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Moi, je trouverai un moyen de le réveiller ! Tu verras, on va y arriver ! »

Aqua eut encore la force de lui montrer un sourire triste avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. L'une des fées prit son pouls tandis que Sora sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et qu'il voyait Riku détourner le regard.

 _Aqua a-t-elle succombée aux Ténèbres? A-t-elle rendu son dernier souffle de vie?_  
 _Suite au prochain chapitre!_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!_


	15. Chapter 15: La Tour Mystérieuse partie 2

_Que comptent-faire Sora et Riku à présent?_

Sora et Riku se trouvaient à nouveau dans le bureau de Yen Sid. Ce dernier venait de refermer la porte de la salle aux miroirs. Alors que les deux garçons attendaient son verdict, Riku murmura à Sora:

« C'était quoi cette scène que tu nous as faite juste avant ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée... avoua Sora. C'était comme si...c'était pas moi. Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait fait bouger mon corps... »

« C'était super flippant, chuchota encore Riku. S'il te plaît, ne le refais plus. »

Alors que Sora voulait rétorquer qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout ça, Yen Sid commença :

« Elle est tombée dans un profond coma... expliqua-t-il alors que Sora poussait un soupir de soulagement. D'après les Fées, c'est comme si son coeur lui-même s'était mis en sommeil. »

« Que pensez-vous qu'il lui arrive ? » S'inquiéta Riku.

Yen Sid se rassit à sa table et commença:

« Elle est la seule personne à ma connaissance à avoir vécu si longtemps dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, sans être elle-même un être de Ténèbres. Son coeur a dû lutter chaque jour pour garder espoir. Il a sans doute fini par se fatiguer, et il a maintenant besoin de repos... car il a failli succomber à ses propres ténèbres...»

Il les dévisagea gravement et reprit:

« Mais _vous_ êtes sa lueur d'espoir, à présent. Elle vous a vu, et elle le sait, sinon elle ne se serait pas réveillée... C'est donc qu'elle n'a pas totalement perdu courage. »

« C'est donc pour ça... comprit Riku. Que vous avez dit que nous devons avoir le pouvoir de réveiller les coeurs ? Sans quoi, on ne pourra pas sauver Aqua, même si elle est physiquement là ? »

Sora sentit son souffle se couper: maintenant qu'il avait vu la jeune femme de ses propres yeux, il trouvait cette situation trop injuste. Comment Xehanort pouvait-il détruire des vies comme ça, sans état d'âme ?! La colère s'alluma dans le coeur de l'Elu, contre leur ennemi de toujours et aussi contre lui-même car s'il n'avait pas échoué au Test de Maîtrise, il aurait peut-être déjà le pouvoir de réveiller Aqua... Serrant les poings, Sora s'avança et déclara, avec assurance :

« Je vais la sauver. Je vais les sauver, tous les trois. »

Alors Yen Sid, pour la première fois de la journée, lui sourit. Et Riku ajouta, railleur :

« Crois pas t'attirer tous les honneurs... je viens avec toi à partir de maintenant. Je...ne serai pas qui je suis, sans Terra. Et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour les sauver. »

« De quatre », rectifia Sora en pensant à Hayate et Iwako.

Riku parut mitigé par rapport à cette conclusion, mais ne dit rien. Yen Sid ne releva pas la remarque mais demanda:

« A ce propos, Sora... as-tu pu apprendre quelque chose sur Hayate ou Iwako ? »

« Ben... hésita Sora mal à l'aise. Iwako a le pouvoir de détecter les Chercheurs de Ténèbres. Grâce à elle, on en a déjà éliminé deux ! Et Hayate elle... sait des trucs sur les Prophètes. »

Le garçon ne voulait pas parler des rêves de la jeune femme, car il pensait que ce sujet était trop intime... et que la défenseuse l'aurait sans doute pris comme une trahison s'il avait révélé son secret. Il ne dit rien non plus sur l'étrange capacité d'Iwako à disparaître et apparaître n'importe où...parce qu'il trouvait ça inutile. Comme Sora n'ajouta rien, ce fut Riku qui reprit :

« Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Sora de faire cette enquête, Maître. Il n'est pas assez futé. »

« Hey ! » S'insurgea l'Elu.

« Mais moi je peux le faire... » conclut Riku en fixant étrangement le mage.

Sora observa son meilleur ami un instant et se souvint de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans le vaisseau : était-il en train de le couvrir ? Parce que Sora n'avait pas continué sa mission ? D'un côté, le fait que Riku enquête sur les filles ne lui plaisait pas trop : il avait peur que ça ne crée des tensions entre eux. Mais d'un autre côté, Sora était reconnaissant envers Riku de le décharger de cette tâche qu'il aurait été incapable, émotionnellement, de supporter. Le garçon appréciait trop les deux jeunes femmes pour ça.

Yen Sid les observa tous deux un instant avant de confirmer :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi... as-tu déjà des idées, Maître Riku ? »

Sora tiqua sur le titre de « Maître » : il avait tendance à l'oublier, mais son meilleur ami avait maintenant un « rang » différent du sien. Sora n'était pas très doué avec les grades et tout ça... mais il se demanda s'il devait aussi l'appeler « Maître » ? Pour lui, c'était juste _Riku_ , son meilleur ami de toujours...

« J'ai pensé bien sûr à la meilleur éventualité... commença le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Elles pourraient être deux Gardiennes. Mais fautes de preuves, je n'ai pas envie de le concéder. Comme Hayate sait des choses sur les Prophètes, j'ai songé à ce qu'elles puissent être elles-mêmes des prophétesses...

Sora regarda son meilleur ami sans doute comme un abruti : Riku avait déjà eu le temps de faire toutes ces suppositions en un seul voyage spatial?

« Néanmoins... continua Riku. C'est assez improbable. Car la Guerre des Keyblades est indatable. Leurs âges ne conviendraient pas pour des Prophétesses... Alors je me suis demandé si... »

Le jeune homme parut hésiter avant de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à Sora et d'ajouter :

« L'Organisation... expliqua lentement Riku. Elle avait un laboratoire secret. Elle y a créé des clones. L'un d'eux était un clone de moi-même, qu'ils ont appelé _Néo-Riku_. Je me suis battu contre lui dans le Manoir Oblivion... Et je sais de Lea qu'une réplique de Sora a aussi été faite... mais il ne semble avoir qu'un vague souvenir... Et si l'Organisation... avait réalisé d'autres répliques? »

Sora, qui comprit où Riku voulait en venir, s'exclama :

« Tu penses qu'Iwako et Hayate seraient des clones ?! Mais...de qui ?! »

« C'est bien ce qui me dérange avec cette supposition, soupira Riku. C'est pourquoi ma dernière théorie pour l'instant... serait qu'elles soient des Chercheuses de Ténèbres.»

Sora sentit son coeur s'arrêter : ça commençait à aller trop loin. Il se devait de défendre ses deux amies.

« C'est absurde ! S'exclama-t-il. Iwako repère les Chercheurs ! On saurait si elles en étaient ! »

« Qui te dit ça ? Le coupa Riku. Iwako a déjà lancé son sort de détection sur Hayate ? Ou sur elle-même ? »

« Elle les _sent_ , Riku ! » S'irrita Sora en serrant les poings.

« Raison de plus, railla le jeune Maître. C'est extrêmement étrange, comme pouvoir. »

« Du calme, les rappela à l'ordre Yen Sid en levant le bras. J'ai moi-même ce soupçon. Nous ne pouvons pas l'écarter totalement. Mais une chose m'empêche de conclure en faveur de cette théorie : leurs yeux. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent le mage, interloqués. Il reprit :

« Tous les Réceptacles de Xehanort semblent partager son regard : ils ont des yeux orangés. Sora, les deux Chercheurs que vous avez rencontrés avaient-il ce trait commun ? »

« Oui... réalisa soudain Sora en repensant à Scroop et Mord'hu. Oui ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

Le vieux Maître sembla méditer quelques instants, puis il conseilla :

« Il se fait tard... vous devriez aller manger et dormir un peu. »

Tandis que Riku s'inclinait, gauchement imité par Sora, et que les deux garçons quittaient la pièce, Yen Sid appela une dernière fois l'Elu, en disant :

« Sora, tu dois finir la quête des Pierres des Prophètes en priorité. Ne l'oublies pas. Mais garde un esprit vigilant et le coeur grand ouvert... il te guidera au pouvoir que tu recherches. »

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de courir vers Riku, qui descendait prestement les escaliers de la haute tour.

...

Les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent le reste des Porteurs de keyblades dans la grande salle à manger en bas de la tour. Sora sourit en voyant Hayate raconter des histoires à Lea qui la regardait avec une étrange nervosité alors qu'Iwako narrait leurs aventures à Kairi d'une manière théâtrale: si elles étaient des Chercheuses de Ténèbres, songea Sora, elles étaient sans doute les créatures des Ténèbres les moins effrayantes du monde. Dès que les filles virent les garçons entrer, elles levèrent leurs mains en direction de Sora. Mais Lea se leva soudainement, en expliquant :

« Je vous laisse entre jeunes... je dois aller parler au vieux grigou là-haut. »

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, Sora vit très clairement que le porteur de keyblade rouge évitait son regard. Il se demanda un instant ce qui clochait chez lui, quand Hayate lui lança :

«Lea! Pour ta gouverne, je te signale qu'on doit avoir à peu près le même âge que toi ! »

Mais l'ancien Simili l'ignora et disparut sans laisser de traces. Sora décida donc de s'asseoir à côté d'Iwako, en face de Kairi.

« Vous en avez vécu des aventures, dit-elle en souriant. Iwako m'a tout raconté. »

« Ah oui ? » lâcha Sora un peu inquiet en lançant un regard à la magicienne, qui lui présenta un visage angélique.

« Hihi, fit Kairi. Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez si bien, tous les trois. Vraiment.»

Un nuage passa dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille mais Sora l'ignora et s'enquit :

« Et toi Kairi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé des mondes que tu as visités ? »

Mais la Porteuse ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et se leva brusquement, s'exclamant :

« Oh non ! J'ai failli oublier les Princesses ! Elles n'ont encore rien mangé ! »

Elle partit en courant dans un couloir et Sora ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu : c'était si difficile de tous rester à table pour parler ? Il effaça son agacement en mordant à pleine dent dans un grand steack de boeuf et oublia momentanément sa frustration. Il y eut un léger silence avant qu'Iwako ne demande :

« Alors... du coup Riku vient avec nous maintenant, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Oui, confirma le jeune homme qui coupait calmement sa propre pièce de viande. Je vais vous aider à finir la Quête des Pierres. »

«Merveilleux! Se réjouit la magicienne. Et après ? »

« Après on verra », trancha Riku qui semblait s'en ficher complètement.

Iwako parut un peu déçue mais n'ajouta rien. Hayate sirotait un verre d'eau extrêmement silencieusement. Et Riku se contenta de couper assez cruellement un pauvre brocoli dans son assiette. Sora n'aimait pas cette ambiance. Fort heureusement, la providence fit que Kairi revint bientôt avec trois visages familiers. Heureux, Sora se leva en s'écriant :

« Alice ! Belle ! Jasmine ! »

L'Elu courut jusqu'aux Princesses de Coeur qui l'accueillirent avec des sourires chaleureux.

« Sora ! Fit Belle en le prenant dans ses bras. Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Comment va la Bête ? » s'enquit le garçon.

« Oh très bien, dit la jeune femme en se retenant de rire. Surtout depuis qu'il n'est plus une bête... »

Sora comprit et explosa de joie :

« C'est pas vrai ?! Le sort a été rompu !? Toi et lui vous... ? »

Belle rougit et acquiesça. Sora était tellement heureux pour eux. Puis ce fut au tour de Jasmine de se tourner vers l'adolescent :

« Sora je voulais encore te remercier... sans toi, Jafar aurait détruit Agrabah et tué mon père... »

« Oh j'avais Aladdin avec moi, la calma Sora en mettant les mains derrière sa nuque. Et le génie ! Ca aide pas mal. »

Alors qu'Alice voulait aussi lui parler, elle vit soudain quelque chose derrière Sora qui la glaça d'effroi et elle poussa un grand cri. La fillette se jeta dans les bras de l'Elu, pour s'y cacher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta le garçon en ne voyant rien d'effrayant dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? » dit seulement Alice en restant accrochée aux bras de l'adolescent.

« C'est _lui_? » Commença aussi Jasmine alors que Belle se plaçait dans une position de sel-défense instinctive.

Sora se tordit la nuque pour voir ce qu'elles regardaient, toutes. C'est alors qu'il constata qu'elles fixaient Riku, qui baissait la tête, silencieux.

« C'est Riku, expliqua Kairi rassurante. C'est mon frère... »

« Sora, Kairi... dit Belle sur ses gardes. C'est lui qui nous a enlevées il y a un peu plus d'une année... pour que Maléfique nous arrache le coeur. »

Sora n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, attendant qu'il démente ces accusations, mais il se contenta de se lever de table et de venir jusqu'aux princesses, lentement. Toutes trois reculèrent et se cachèrent derrière Sora et Kairi.

« Oui je te reconnais... murmura Jasmine en sa direction. Tu étais plus petit mais c'est bien toi qui m'a assommée ! »

« On se calme ! S'exclama Sora en plaçant Alice dans les bras de Kairi. Il est avec nous maintenant, et il est gentil ! Regardez... »

Le garçon alla jusqu'à son ami, qui faisait une tête d'enterrement, et lui attrapa le coin de la bouche avec deux doigts, pour étirer ses lèvres en un large sourire peu naturel. Sous le regard perturbé des trois princesses, Riku se débattit et lâcha :

« Arrête de mettre tes mains dans ma bouche ! »

Alice esquissa un sourire tandis que Belle mettait ses mains sur ses hanches, peu convaincue. Kairi se racla alors la gorge et fit un signe de tête à son frère. Ce dernier reçut le message et baissa la tête, puis s'agenouilla devant les trois Princesses de Coeur et s'inclina profondément en déclarant:

« Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable... tout ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui, c'est... demander votre pardon... »

Les trois êtres au coeur de pure lumière observèrent encore un instant le jeune Maître de la keyblade, avant que Belle ne lâche, à moitié souriante :

« Les excuses c'est déjà un bon début... et je connais quelqu'un qui en demandait souvent, croyez-moi. »

Le calme revint un peu dans la salle et Kairi installa les trois précieuses invitées à table. Riku et Sora se rassirent près d'Iwako et de Hayate, qui semblaient étrangement intimidées par la présence des Princesses de Coeur. Puis, alors que Riku recommençait à manger, Sora, la tête dans son plat, entendit la voix de Hayate siffler:

« Tu les as vraiment enlevées pour qu'on leur arrache le coeur ? »

Sora redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir Riku et la guerrière échanger un regard glacial.

« Haya ! S'exclama Iwako. Il a dit qu'il s'excusait... »

« Je n'essaie pas de me disculper, la coupa Riku. Mais j'étais manipulé par Maléfique. Elle savait où se trouvait Kairi et me faisait croire qu'en réunissant les Sept Princesses de Coeur au même endroit, je serais en mesure de lui rendre son coeur... c'étaient des mensonges, mais la vie de Kairi était le plus important à mes yeux... »

Riku se cacha derrière sa frange tandis que Kairi, qui avait entendu, vint à lui et posa une main reconnaissante sur son bras. Son frère lui rendit un sourire triste et Sora ajouta :

« Arrête de te torturer Riku... c'est du passé, tout ça. »

Le geste de Kairi sembla étonnement calmer Hayate et elle ouvrit de grands yeux bleu ciel en observant la scène touchante qui se passait devant elle. Puis elle se leva lentement de table et quitta la pièce, sans un mot.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » s'enquit Sora abasourdi.

« Je ne suis pas sûre... soupira Iwako en levant les bras au ciel. Je crois qu'elle est partie pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose... »

« Tu es sans doute celle qui la comprend le mieux », commenta Kairi en souriant.

« Peut-être », admit la magicienne.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux observa le couloir où avait disparu son amie et prévint :

« Excusez-moi je dois la rejoindre... »

« Vas-y, l'encouragea Kairi. Je comprends... »

Kairi la regarda marcher avec grâce hors de la pièce et avoua :

« Elles sont vraiment inséparables... je ne les ai jamais vues l'une sans l'autre depuis que je les connais... »

« Tu penses ? Se demanda à voix haute Sora. C'est vrai qu'elles sont rarement l'une sans l'autre... »

« On rentrera, » lâcha soudain Riku.

Sora et Kairi tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Riku avait pris son air résolu.

« Un jour, reprit-il, on rentrera sur l'île... tous les trois. Je vous le promets. »

Kairi lui sourit, avec un peu de...tristesse ? Et Sora le taquina :

« C'était pas toi qui disais que ce monde était trop petit et ennuyeux ? »

« Il l'est, admit Riku en souriant de travers. Mais notre île, c'était important. Et je pense qu'il faut qu'on y retourne... avant la fin. »

Sora fronça les sourcils, mais Riku se leva et quitta la salle à manger, disant seulement :

« On part tôt demain matin. Allez pas vous coucher trop tard. »

Et il disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir...

Kairi le suivit quelques minutes plus tard et Sora passa encore un bout de sa soirée en compagnie des Princesses à parler de tout et de rien. Puis, après avoir baillé comme un hippopotame une dizaine de fois, il décida d'aller se coucher. Les yeux fatigués, l'Elu ne vit pas tout de suite que quelque chose était accroché à sa porte lorsqu'il traversa le couloir menant aux dortoirs.

Il leva ses sourcils bruns d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit son nom inscrit sur une lettre épinglée sur le bois.

 _Sora a pris ses résolutions... mais saura-t-il les tenir? Et Riku va-t-il découvrir qui sont réellement Hayate et Iwako?_


	16. Chapter 16: Désequilibre partie 1

_Sora est dans un état inquiétant... est-il malade?_

Il était déjà bientôt neuf heures lorsque Sora se dirigea vers le vaisseau gummi en baillant bruyamment, un sac de provisions sur l'épaule. Hayate et Iwako étaient en train de charger le reste des vivres et Riku semblait les y aider. Mais dès qu'il aperçut l'Elu, le jeune Maître croisa les bras et lança:

« Le roi des paresseux a bien dormi ? On était pas sensé partir à l'aube ? »

Sora le dévisagea sans rien dire. Mais Riku continua :

« Ben mec... t'as une sale tête. »

Hayate et Iwako entendirent le commentaire et vinrent observer par elles-mêmes.

« Mais oui Sora ! S'exclama Iwako. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es malade ? »

« Fais voir... » fit Hayate avançant gentiment sa main vers le visage du garçon, sans doute pour prendre sa température.

Sora réagi (un peu brusquement) et recula pour éviter le contact. Mais Hayate fut plus rapide et posa alors sa main sur son front en explosant:

«Tu es brûlant !»

Et Sora dut admettre:

« ... je suis peut-être un peu malade.»

« On devrait aller demander aux Trois Bonnes Fées ? proposa Iwako inquiète. Profiter que nous sommes encore dans ce monde...»

« Non ça va, la coupa Sora en avançant vers le vaisseau. C'est pas grave, juste un p'tit rhume. »

« Sora... ? » Commença Riku dans son dos.

« Ca va ! s'irrita le garçon en faisant volte-face, dominant ses trois compagnons du haut de la plate-forme métallique. Il faut qu'on y aille. On a déjà perdu trop de temps...»

L'Elu remarqua trop tard que son comportement était inquiétant. Alors il se reprit et se força à sourire en adoucissant la voix:

« Vous en faites pas pour moi... c'est rien du tout ».

Comme Riku lui lançait un de ces fameux regards suspicieux, caractérisé par son sourcil levé, Sora décida de monter à bord du vaisseau en embarquant sur son épaule le plus gros sac possible. Il le lâcha quelque part dans le couloir puis se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage. L'adolescent se laissa tomber lourdement dans son siège et se passa la main sur le visage : il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Il avait super mal à la tête, ses yeux le brûlaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Tout son corps lui disait d'aller dormir mais Sora voulait quitter ce monde au plus vite... Lorsqu'il vit que Riku avait monté le dernier chargement à bord, il appuya sur le bouton qui fermait le sas du vaisseau et enclencha immédiatement la mise à feu des réacteurs. Après quelques minutes, la Tour Mystérieuse ne fut plus qu'un simple point lumineux dans l'espace et Sora soupira en se laissant aller dans les accoudoirs de son siège.

« Sora ? »

« AAAH ! »

Il sauta sur ses jambes : Iwako était apparue devant lui. Entouré par une cascade de cheveux bleutés, son visage ovale rayonnait d'inquiétude. Sora baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle avait apporté avec elle un plateau repas.

« Comme tu n'es pas venu déjeuner ce matin... commença la jeune femme en souriant. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim. »

Sora n'avait absolument pas faim. Mais pour ne pas inquiéter la magicienne, il accepta le berlingot de lait et qu'elle lui tendait et dit :

« Merci Iwa. »

Satisfaite par son geste, Iwako s'assit voluptueusement sur le siège à côté et Sora tiqua alors qu'il allait mettre le goulot à sa bouche:

« T'as pas amené de verre ? T'es aussi malade Iwa? »

Comme piquée par une guêpe, la magicienne se releva dans un bond accompagné d'un petit cri. Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire:

« C'est pas grave. On en ouvrira une nouvelle... »

Devant les yeux paniqués de la jeune femme qui semblait avoir pour la première fois de sa vie oublié ses propres règles, Sora décida d'ajouter :

« Je le dirai à personne... »

Il mit un grand doigt devant ses lèvres et Iwako rit de manière reconnaissante avant de se rasseoir. Elle jeta alors un regard au croissant sur le plateau de Sora, qui n'y avait pas du tout touché encore.

« ...Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Sora, craignant des remontrances, s'empressa de mettre le croissant dans sa bouche, et Iwako ajouta :

« C'est sûrement à cause de la fièvre... on a rarement faim quand on a de la fièvre... tu es sûr que ça va Sora ? »

« Heu... » hésita le garçon alors que la jeune femme approchait son visage du sien et le fixait de ses yeux verts perçants :

« Es-tu sûr d' _être capable_ de conduire ce vaisseau ? »

« Oui! se défendit Sora vexé. Pour qui tu me prends ? »

La magicienne croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et Sora se leva, redressa les épaules et bomba un peu le torse, fixant son poing qui semblait lever un altère invisible, et déclara avec une grosse voix qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

« Et moi vivant, personne ne conduira ce vaisseau ».

Iwako éclata de rire, lançant sa tête en arrière, puis reprit un air sérieux et ajouta dramatiquement :

« Mais je reste ici, au cas où.»

Sora fit une moue boudeuse, reprenant son visage enjoué habituel, puis décida de changer de conversation :

« Tu sais où sont Riku et Hayate ? »

« Riku a disparu dans sa cabine, expliqua la magicienne. Et je crois que Hayate est descendue s'entraîner à la salle des machines... »

Sora serra les poings en déclarant :

« Merci pour le plateau Iwa. Je vais aussi aller m'entraîner un peu maintenant. »

« A là là... soupira la magicienne en se relevant à son tour et en époussetant ses vêtements. Je suppose qu'essayer de t'en dissuader n'aura aucun succès... alors je vais me contenter de te dire d'y aller doucement, d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre», râla le garçon en quittant la cabine de pilotage.

D'un pas décidé, Sora se dirigea vers la salle des machines. En passant par le couloir menant aux chambres, il lança un rapide coup d'oeil pour vérifier que Riku ne traînait pas par là : il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le croiser. Puis il descendit les marches en métal qui menaient à l'étage inférieur du vaisseau. Oui, un bon entraînement lui ferait de bien. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se vider la tête. En bas des marches, Hayate lançait dans le vide Crépuscule Ailé, sans doute pour essayer de réussir enfin l'attaque Diskobole. D'un bond, Sora se mit en face de la guerrière et fit apparaître Chaîne Royale dans ses mains, prêt au combat. Mais la jeune femme recula et sa keyblade, revenue dans sa main, disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'enquit Sora sans comprendre.

« Il est hors de question que je me batte contre toi alors que tu ne vas pas bien... expliqua Hayate en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je vais pas me battre contre un malade. J'ai de l'honneur, moi. »

« Mais... se vexa Sora qui se maudit lui-même. Ça va, je vous ai dit ».

Hayate ne dit rien. Sora s'irrita donc :

« Sors ton arme, Haya. Je _dois_ m'entraîner ».

Comme la jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce, l'adolescent ajouta, avec une voix plus douce :

« S'il te plaît Haya... j'en ai besoin... »

Hayate soupira en regardant le ciel, puis leva le bras devant elle pour faire réapparaître sa keyblade orangée dans sa paume gantée. Dans un cri qui se voulait vindicatif, Sora se jeta sur la guerrière, qui para son premier coup facilement. Puis les deux Porteurs commencèrent toute une série de passes d'armes, de combos et d'attaques aériennes en criant de temps en temps, pour se motiver. Lorsque Sora se sentit transpirer, il comprit qu'il avait lâché le mental et se trouvait à présent dans son état le plus instinctif.

Et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'était à esquiver ou parer une attaque de Hayate. Il sentit qu'il reprenait un peu courage, car il avait récupéré la plupart de ses pouvoirs à présent. Il tenta le tout pour le tout : alors que Hayate était à portée, il serra le pommeau de Chaîne Royale contre lui et cria :

« Lumière ! »

Alors, six ou sept sphères lumineuses jaillirent de sa keyblade, tout autour de lui, dont deux frappèrent Hayate, qui avait métamorphosé son arme en bouclier et ne recula pas d'un pouce devant l'attaque. Mais cela ne faisait rien, parce que Sora était content : il avait de nouveau la force de faire Explosion. Cependant, alors qu'il voulait se lancer dans un nouvel assaut contre la jeune femme, il se sentit soudain prit d'un vertige et dut mettre un genou à terre, pour éviter de tomber.

« Sora ! » S'écria Haya en accourant vers lui.

« ça va... » dit le garçon qui remarqua alors qu'il était à bout de souffle.

« Non ça va pas », trancha Hayate en jetant sa keyblade en l'air, qui se dématérialisa d'elle-même.

Elle se pencha et fixa l'adolescent de ses yeux ronds et bleu acier, brillants d'inquiétude:

« Pourquoi tu insistes autant? »

Sora ne put soutenir son regard et se releva en faisant disparaître Chaîne Royale. Il voulait partir mais la jeune femme lui attrapa l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers elle.

« Tu sais j'ai senti quand... commença-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise. Quand on a fusionné... que tu étais surpris que ça marche ».

La guerrière le fixa encore de ses yeux bleus célestine et reprit, d'une voix plus douce :

« Sora, pourquoi tu doutes autant de tes capacités? »

Sora regretta un instant que les Fusions permettent _autant_ de symbiose entre lui et ses compagnons. Puis il soupira avant d'admettre:

« J'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs après le Test de Maîtrise... c'est pour ça. »

« Je sais déjà ça, admit Hayate peu convaincue. Il y a autre chose, non ? »

L'Elu n'avait prévu d'en parler à personne d'autre que Riku. Mais il savait que Haya n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas avoué. Il lui donna donc une demi-réponse :

« Il faut que je maîtrise un nouveau pouvoir... pour aider pleins de gens... mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver... »

Hayate parut surprise puis mit un doigt sur ses lèvres rouges et sembla réfléchir à une réponse.

« Si j'ai bien compris... commença-t-elle en souriant. Tu es l'Elu de la Keyblade, non ? Tu penses que ça suffit pas comme preuve que tu vas y arriver ? »

Sora voulut rétorquer quelque chose de cynique mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« A moins que tu ne veuilles échanger: moi ça me dit bien de devenir l'Elue de la Keyblade... »

Le garçon fut choqué par cette proposition et se défendit vivement :

« Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et je pense pas qu'on puisse échanger nos places si facilement, en plus... »

Brusquement, Hayate sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de le pousser vers les escaliers:

« Je t'embête... Allez viens ! « L'Elu » apprendra mieux ses techniques avec le ventre plein ! »

« Iwako vient de me donner un croissant... » râla Sora mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

« Un croissant ça ne nourrit pas, railla la guerrière. Mais les crêpes, oui ! »

Au mot « crêpes », le ventre de Sora émit un terrible gargouillement et il décida de suivre la défenseuse jusqu'à la cuisine, où Iwako était en train de ranger leurs victuailles dans le frigo par tailles et par catégories. Mais lorsque Hayate lui proposa de faire des crêpes, la magicienne parut mitigée et ajouta :

« Je pense que nous devrions manger des légumes avec tout ça... sinon nous n'aurons pas notre quota de légumes...ah ! »

Elle se jetta sur le livre de recettes et explosa :

« Je sais ! C'est simple et délicieux ! Une salade de tomates mozzarella ! Ça vous va ? »

Les deux guerriers admirent que la proposition était alléchante et se mirent à couper les deux ingrédients phare de la recette méditérranéenne, (après s'être lavé les mains sous le regard noir d'Iwako), calmement, à table.

Tandis que la magicienne préparait la pâte à pizza en chantonnant, Hayate posa soudain son couteau et demanda, de la manière la plus nonchalante du monde :

« Comment tu fais pour être ami avec Riku ? »

«...Quoi ? » S'étrangla Sora devant cette phrase inattendue.

« Oui je me demandais... continua Hayate qui avait les yeux un peu dans le vague. Parce que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout... »

Sora comprit son désarroi et chercha un moyen de lui expliquer son amitié avec Riku. Il réfléchit un instant à la manière de le faire et finit par se saisir d'une tomate entière et d'un rond de mozzarelle en déclamant :

« Riku et moi on est comme... la tomate et la mozzarelle. L'alliance a l'air étrange, mais ensemble, leurs goûts sont plus forts ! »

« Hmmm... accepta Haya en se prenant le menton. Mais qui est quoi ? »

« Riku... réfléchit Sora. Est la tomate ! Parce que c'est un légume (et que je n'aime pas ça) »

« Je t'arrête ! Le coupa Iwako en se joignant à la conversation. La tomate est un fruit, très cher... »

« C'est encore mieux ! S'excita Sora. Riku est totalement un fruit qui se fait passer pour un légume ! »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Puis Iwako se leva gracieusement et demanda d'une voix sombre :

« Mais alors j'ai une question... »

Elle sortit une feuille de basilic de sa manche et la leva devant elle, dans une pose dramatique. Regardant le végétal avec fascination, elle demanda en criant presque :

« Qui est le basilic ?! »

Sora et Hayate joignirent les mains dans une prière silencieuse en regardant le ciel, l'implorant de leur donner cette réponse mystique et transcendantale... Puis Hayate reprit son sérieux et déclara :

« Moi je me vois bien en steak... »

« Non ! Se vexa Sora. C'est moi qui voulait être le steak ! »

« Toi tu es déjà de la mozzarella... railla Hayate. Et tu veux que je sois quoi d'autre ? »

Sora se prit le menton et cogita en l'observant un instant avant de proposer :

« Moi je te vois bien en fruit... genre une fraise... »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Hayate, surprise. Mais le steak ça montre la puissance alors que la fraise je sais pas... c'est juste mignon et même pas si sucré que ça... Ah ça non alors... c'est le fruit typique des filles en plus. C'est trop simple, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. »

Mais alors que Sora lançait un petit sourire victorieux à la jeune femme qui, quant à elle, le regardait avec réprobation, Iwako se glissa subtilement entre son amie et le jeune Elu et demanda, intriguée :

« Et moi ? Je serai quoi Sora ? »

« De la réglisse », dit sans hésitation le garçon.

Poussant un gémissement de profond anéantissement, Iwako se laissa tomber sur la table et sa tête disparut sous une cascade de cheveux longs bleutés. Sora, attristé, s'approcha d'elle et s'inquiéta :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sous le torrent capillaire, on entendit une petite voix qui expliqua :

« Mais c'est pas bon la réglisse... et _personne_ n'aime ça... »

« Si, fit alors Hayate catégori que. Moi, _j'adore_ ça ! »

Iwako redressa sa tête, lança un regard d'amour inconditionnel à sa meilleure amie puis se jeta dans ses bras en lançant:

« Oh merci ! Tu es la seule qui m'aime pour ce que je suis ! »

« Heu... intervint Sora après s'être raclé la gorge. Moi j'ai jamais dit que j'aimais pas la réglisse en fait... »

« Oh Sora! » Lâcha encore Iwako en hésitant presque à faire aussi une accolade à Sora avant de l'éviter avec précaution et de retourner à sa pâte à crêpes.

« Mais par contre... se contredit le garçon en croisant les bras, très sérieux. La réglisse ça va pas trop avec la fraise... »

Hayate, qui semblait s'y être préparée, se leva d'un bond et s'irrita:

« Je-ne-suis-PAS-une- FRAISE ! »

 _Que s'est-il passé cette nuit à la Tour Mystérieuse? Sora cache-t-il quelque chose à ses amis?_

 _Suite la semaine prochaine avec un retour dans un monde Disney...mais d'un tout nouveau point de vue!_


	17. Chapter 17: Désequilibre partie 2

_Point de vue de Riku au début de ce chapitre: comment va-t-il s'intégrer au groupe que forme Sora, Hayate et Iwako?_

Riku était en train mettre en ordre ses vêtements dans la seconde cabine du vaisseau gummi. Il avait gardé tous les habits qu'il avait porté depuis son départ de l'île, il y a de cela deux ans. Sa collection représentait une sorte de monument, et en regardant ces divers articles vestimentaires qui l'avaient accompagné lors de son apprentissage, un sentiment, entre la mélancolie et la nostalgie, l'envahit. Oui, il le ressentait comme ça. Il avait commis des erreurs, mais il les avait acceptées : dans sa puérilité, il avait fait des choix, les avait regrettés, s'était battu pour les redresser et ce parcours avait fait de lui la personne qu'il était à présent. D'une étrange manière, il était fier d'avoir pu changer, d'avoir réussi à devenir une personne meilleure et d'avoir grandi. En effet, il se sentait plus mature et plus posé qu'autrefois. Alors que plus jeune son calme n'était qu'une apparence bien entretenue, il le sentait désormais dans son cœur. Évidemment, sa dette n'était pas encore payée – elle ne le serait pas avant la fin de Xehanort- mais il avait espoir. Ses amis et ses alliés étaient tous des personnes exceptionnelles, en lesquelles il avait une confiance absolue. Plus jamais il ne les décevrait. Plus jamais. Il se l'était promis…

Avec un soupir il se redressa, décidé à rejoindre Sora dans le salon pour parler des choses qu'ils avaient découvertes durant leurs voyages respectifs, lorsqu'un cri assourdissant retentit. Reconnaissant la voix de son ami d'enfance, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre en poussant la porte coulissante (avec un peu trop de violence).

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire hurler Sora comme ça… ?!

« Sora, une attaque… ?! »

Sa Keyblade à la main, prêt à riposter, Riku se stoppa net : la scène devant lui le laissa perplexe et il se figea, croyant à un délire. Sora, avec un bout de mozzarella coincée dans les cheveux, fixait avec dépit la fille étrange aux cheveux roses qui lui souriait de travers, pendant que celle aux cheveux bleus braillait à genoux devant un bout de jambon tombé au sol.

« Mais que… » dit-il en les regardant en silence, alors qu'un réel déluge de cris, gloussements et de lamentations envahi les lieux.

Il se contenta dans un premier temps d'observer, interdit. Puis soudainement, les lamentations se changèrent en rire et une profonde euphorie emplie la pièce, alors qu'il restait là immobile, comme invisible à leurs yeux. Riku fut pris d'un malaise, le cœur comme pris dans un étau... C'est en les observant qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose de déconcertant: il avait été si tendu ces derniers temps, qu'il en avait oublié de rire. Mal à l'aise, il voulut partir lorsque son regard en croisa un autre. La fille aux cheveux bleu nuit se leva doucement, essuya ses larmes et alla vers lui sans briser le contact visuel.

« Ce jambon est immangeable maintenant, dit-elle en soupirant, que penses-tu d'une lasagne ? »  
Vu l'air sérieux qu'elle affichait, sa remarque paraissait si parfaitement insolite qu'elle laissa Riku, qui s'était immédiatement tendu à son approche, sans voix. Il se reprit rapidement cependant et lui lança un regard antipathique en guise de réponse.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la viande ? Je peux la faire végétarienne, mais Sora et Haya risquent de piquer une crise… »

Elle afficha un sourire étrange, comme si elle se moquait de lui, ce qui irrita Riku.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? On est senser sauvé le monde vous savez ?» dit-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

Sur ces paroles, le sourire de son interlocutrice s'effaça.

« Ah. Et bien _Monsieur_ le héros, je ne vous arrête pas » lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Puis elle se retourna, ses longs cheveux ondulés fouettant avec précisions le visage du jeune homme.

Il la regarda se rasseoir à côté de l'autre fille et il se trouva à nouveau seul, le contact brisé. En lançant un dernier regard derrière lui, il allait partir quand il entendit la voix de la fille aux cheveux roses.

« Et bien... après tout ce que Sora nous avait dit, je m'attendais à une sorte de héros légendaire, mais qu'est-ce que je vois? Un gringalet rabat-joie. »

Tout se figea alors et Riku, au ralenti, se retourna pour fixer la source de cette agression verbale : Hayate, se souvint-il.

« Excuse-moi ?! » s'insurgeât Riku en faisant un pas en avant, alors que Sora commençait gentiment à paniquer sur sa chaise, ses cheveux toujours souillés par la mozzarella.

« Oh ne fait pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... répliqua-t-elle avec tout le dédain dont elle était physiquement capable. Iwako est venue vers toi pour t'inclure dans notre groupe, parce qu'elle est comme ça – _gentille_ – et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de dire une seule chose agréable. C'est incroyable, vraiment ».

Prêt à se défendre, Riku haussa un sourcil quand Sora s'exclama soudainement :

« Hé ! moi j'ai super faim, pas vous ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore à manger Iwako !? »

Cette dernière répondit énergiquement :

« Tout est désormais par terre mon cher, mais je voulais justement faire une lasagne ! Hayate, accompagne-moi donc!»

Puis la magicienne attrapa la défenseuse par le bras et la traîna frénétiquement vers la cuisine alors que celle-ci ne se débattait pas mais menaçait froidement de « lui donner une bonne leçon en manières ».

Riku était immobile et périlleusement silencieux quand Sora lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui lança un énorme sourire.

« Elles sont pas toujours comme ça, je te jure, tenta-t-il de rassurer son ami. C'est juste le stress à l'idée d'avoir une personne de plus avec nous, elles ont pas l'habitude...»

« J'ai peut-être sur-réagi aussi… » admit Riku à son tour.

Souriant, Sora lui proposa de manger – _tous ensemble_ – pour apprendre à se connaître, mais Riku refusa.

« Je n'ai pas encore rangé mes affaires et je suis fatigué, dit-il en mentant, on fera ça une autre fois. »

Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête malgré sa déception et insista :

« T'es vraiment sûr Riku ? Allez, ça peut être marrant ! »

« … »

« Oook, d'accord, mais tu me promets qu'on mangera tous ensemble demain alors ! » insista encore Sora en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Riku fit oui de la tête en souriant et balaya l'air avec sa main :

« D'accord, d'accord… tu peux vraiment pas vivre sans moi, hein ? ».

« Hey! » fit Sora alors que Riku se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'appuya contre la porte fermée, et soupira sombrement.

« J'ai des amis et des alliés exceptionnels, mais ces deux-là ne comptent pas dans ce groupe…»

Bien sûr, il voulait faire confiance aux deux jeunes femmes; il voulait espérer qu'elles les guideraient vers la victoire. Yen Sid les avait décrites comme étant d'une puissance démesurée et un tel atout ne serait que le bienvenu, mais Riku était incapable de les voir d'un point de vue optimiste. Il trouvait les circonstances de leur première apparition trop étranges. La coïncidence entre leur arrivée soudaine à la Tour, incidemment amnésiques d'une part, et d'autre part, au moment précis où ils voulaient commencer leur rassemblement des Gardiens et des Princesses, était trop parfaite. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance et il savait que c'était son devoir de tenir le rôle du méfiant, puisque Sora ne le ferait pas. Et c'était très bien comme ça ! Son meilleur ami n'avait pas besoin de douter d'elles, et pouvait continuer à rire et s'amuser. C'était bien la nature de Sora que d'avoir un grand cœur, et tant qu'il serait là pour le protéger d'une éventuelle trahison, Riku était content d'avoir un tel ami.

Entre temps, il observerait les nouvelles venues de près...

/ / /

Un vieil homme chauve habillé en scientifique et un autre homme, portant une cape noire et un patch cachant son oeil balafré, étaient assis dans une pièce étrangement blanche. Les murs représentaient des chaînes grisâtres, qui se rejoignaient toutes au centre de la salle, à l'endroit exact où une petite table avait été dressée. A leurs côtés, à terre, gisaient une étrange armure bleutée et une keyblade couverte de toiles d'araignée, signe de son abandon lointain.

Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, devant un échiquier. Le plus jeune semblait réfléchir intensément. Il croisa les bras et ferma son unique oeil. Après un moment, il poussa un profond soupir:

« Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je joue encore à ce jeu avec toi ! »

« Parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, Braig, » dit le vieillard d'une voix caverneuse.

« Pas faux... » admit le dénommé Braig en déplaçant un pion blanc.

L'autre réagit très vite et prit la pièce adverse avec un autre pion.

« Xehanort...lâcha Braig après quelques coups supplémentaires. Je te trouve... distant, ces derniers temps... »

Le vieil homme se rétracta dans son siège et joignit ses mains devant son visage : ses yeux oranges démentiels fixaient toujours l'échiquier.

« Il y a un problème ? » continua Braig

« Il y a de nouvelles pièces qui se sont ajoutées au jeu, expliqua enfin Xehanort. Le problème, c'est que je sais pas encore leur rôle. C'est gênant... »

« Pour le plan ? questionna encore Braig. Pour atteindre la Porte ? »

« Entre autres... » fit mystérieusement Xehanort en prenant la reine blanche avec une tour.

« Les deux jeunes femmes ? » devina l'ancien membre de l'Organisation.

Xehanort ne répondit pas et observa encore l'échiquier un instant. Braig prit sa reine noire avec un cavalier. Le coup fit froncer les sourcils au vieux maître de la keyblade, qui dut déplacer sa deuxième tour pour mettre son roi en sécurité.

« Quel est donc ton vrai but, Xehanort ? » finit par demander franchement Braig, après un dernier coup.

Xehanort ne répondit pas tout de suite et fit le tour de son jeu dans son esprit. Puis un long sourire mauvais étira son visage démoniaque et il fit glisser son fou jusqu'au roi blanc, à l'autre bout du plateau. D'un geste rapide du poignet, il renversa la petite pièce couronnée, qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un petit bruit métallique qui se répercuta tristement dans la vacuité de la pièce. Braig déglutit de travers.

« Vaincre le Temps peut-être, commença Xehanort en se redressant dans son siège. Ou peut-être... surpasser les lois de cet univers. La guerre, la X-Blade, la Porte... ce ne sont que des outils pour parvenir à l'absolu... »

Braig lissa d'une main gênée ses longs cheveux noirs et violets, attachés en queue de cheval. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Mais quand son vieux camarade avait _cette tête là_ , mieux valait ne rien dire de plus.

« Et toi Braig... siffla presque Xehanort en le fixant de ses yeux dorés. Tu as accepté un bout de mon coeur. Tu as accepté de me suivre depuis notre rencontre, il y a de cela des années...pourquoi ? »

« Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, expliqua Braig en allant récupérer son roi tombé, j'ai aimé ton culot... m'utiliser contre Terra sans me dire qu'il était aussi puissant, c'était vicieux... Puis, après ta fusion avec le gamin, quand tu es arrivé chez Ansem le Sage, amnésique, je me suis tout de suite dit que tu étais _spécial_. Et ça m'a intrigué. Tu n'aimais pas les règles, tu voulais toujours savoir ce que notre maître nous cachait... j'étais comme toi. »

Il fixa le vieil homme avec le même regard jaune brillant, sans sourciller. Un sourire carnassier étira sa bouche.

« Je sais pas trop pourquoi je te suis encore, à vrai dire... la curiosité malsaine ? Le danger de l'interdit ? Ou peut-être tout simplement... l'attrait du pouvoir ? Qui sait ? »

Xehanort fit un mouvement du poignet qui fit disparaître l'échiquier. Puis il se leva et, mains derrière le dos, il fit mine de sortir de la pièce. Mais juste avant de ressortir de sa « chambre », il ordonna :

« Préviens Ansem. Ils ne doivent pas trouver les prochaines Pierres... »

Braig hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir un passage obscur, dans lequel il s'engouffra sans attendre.

 _On en apprend un peu plus sur Xehanort... mais quel est donc son véritable but? Quel est cet "absolu" qu'il cherche à atteindre par la guerre?_


	18. Chapter 18: La Caverne aux Merveilles 1

_Retour dans un monde bien connu... mais du point de vue de Riku._

Le soleil cessa de baigner les sables du désert de ses couleurs chaudes, annonçant ainsi l'arrivée de la nuit. Alors qu'un silence pesant se répandit au rythme de l'ombre rampante, les compagnons ne pouvaient se préparer au repos pourtant si bien mérité. Après une longue journée de marche dans ce vaste désert, sans interruption et avec des réserves d'eaux limitées, Riku commençait à se demander si Sora savait réellement où il les menait. Quand son ami s'arrêta enfin, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, loin de la civilisation et de toute forme de rationnement. Riku chercha la dernière gourde d'eau, et vit Iwako la vider d'un seul trait, suivi d'un soupir de satisfaction.

« C'est bon, on a plus d'eau » pensa-t-il, désespérant gentiment.

Oui, Riku était inquiet. Quant à Sora, il se contentait d'attendre, l'air confiant avec son sourire sournois, attendant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu révéler… S'épongeant le front, Riku réfléchissait à la situation de son corps, qui se vidait peu à peu de toute son eau. Pendant ce temps, Sora avait enlevé sa veste et se mit à l'essorer. Un nuage de brume s'éleva du sable, ce que Hayate semblait trouver parfaitement hilarant et crade en même temps, alors que Iwako devint verte de dégoût et recula de quelques mètres. C'est à l'occasion de cette scène que Riku se mit à sérieusement remettre en question la santé mentale de ses compagnons – Sora inclu. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour leur survie, les filles semblaient ne s'inquiéter que de la sueur de leur compagnie masculine… Mais que pouvaient-elles bien penser ? Suivaient-elles donc aveuglément Sora ? Sans se poser aucune question ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ici? S'impatienta finalement Riku. Tu disais avoir une idée quand à l'endroit où se trouvait la pierre de Léopardus ? Je ne vois que du sable…du sable et encore du sable…»

Contrairement à sa nature, Sora ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer un point précis des dunes sauvages. Sa veste désormais sèche était drapée par dessus son épaule dans une pose héroïque parfaitement déplacée. Après encore un moment de silence tendu – interrompu occasionnellement par des ricanements féminins – le sol se mit à trembler.

Le spectacle qui se présenta à Riku était pour le moins époustouflant : une masse de sable, tout d'abord informe, s'éleva peu à peu vers le ciel étoilé et forma peu à peu une tête de tigre menaçante, aux yeux luisants. De sa gueule se dégageait une lumière rougeâtre, qui rappelait à Riku les feux de camps de son enfance, autour desquels lui, Sora et Kairi cherchaient refuge lors de nuits froides parsemées d'histoires d'horreurs. Cette lumière en revanche ne dégageait pas le réconfort, comme la lumière de ces nuits. Non. Elle représentait un avertissement, et Riku dut se retenir de faire un pas en arrière.

Alors que la terre cessa de trembler, Sora se retourna fièrement vers ses compagnons de voyages.

« Je vous avais bien dit, s'exclama-t-il, la caverne aux merveilles ! ».

Riku lui lança un regard placide « Sora, tu ne nous avais rien dit du tout ».

« Oups… ! » répondit l'élu de la Keyblade en se grattant la tête, l'air innocent.

Riku soupira, « je vais le tuer » pensa-t-il.

Il se surprit lui-même avec la violence de ses propres pensées, puis se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis leur arrivée à Agrabah, le matin-même. Il soupira, et pensa langoureusement à des crêpes banane-chocolat. Derrière eux, Hayate poussait un sifflement admiratif en haussant un sourcil. Iwako se contenta d'un air ébahi, suivit d'un petit « et ben ça alors…! »

La vue de l'énorme tête de tigre avait rendu Hayate extatique et, alors que Riku la dévisageait d'un œil mauvais, elle pris la mains d'Iwako et commença à la tirer vigoureusement vers la gueule de la créature. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrer, une voix puissante résonna dans les plaines de sable infinies.

« Qui donc vient troubler mon repos», tonna l'imposant fauve. Le quatuor se figea.

« Je me nomme Hayate, répondit celle-ci sans la moindre hésitation, et voici Iwako et Sora. Elle hésita un instant puis continua sur un ton sec en fronçant le nez: _ça_ , c'est Riku. »

Ce dernier ne broncha en rien suite à cette présentation antipathique. Le tigre quant à lui continua son sinistre discours, impassible.

« Je vous le dis, seul peut ici entrer celui dont l'apparence dissimule la valeur d'un diamant d'innocence. Ce que vous cherchez vous le trouverez, mais ne touchez rien sauf l'objet de votre quête ! »

Décelant l'avertissement dans ces paroles, Riku ne pu s'empêcher de remettre en question la pureté de son cœur de questionner la présence de ténèbres, qui y avaient résidé pendant si longtemps. A sa grande surprise, Sora s'arrêta lui aussi et afficha un air inquiet. Fronçant les sourcils, il porta une main à son cœur, et serra les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Riku perçu ce geste au ralenti. Il avait du mal à croire ses yeux: Sora hésitait !

« Sora n'hésite jamais » pensa-t-il déconcerté, soudainement pris de sueurs froides. Effectivement, fidèle à sa tendance de sur-analyser les situations, Riku était en train de se rendre fou avec de multiples hypothèses néfastes se chevauchant furieusement dans ses pensées. Ces dernières furent soudainement interrompues par un hurlement jubilatoire, suivi d'une épaule droite vraisemblablement disloquée ; Hayate l'avait bousculé, et elle s'avançait désormais en direction du Tigre de Sable. Derrière elle, Iwako la suivait en marchant prestement, sourant d'un air amusé puis courant pour dépasser Hayate qui la suivit avec détermination. Spectateur de cette scène, Sora poussa un hurlement étranglé.

« Revenez les filles, c'est super dangereux », se lamenta-t-il tandis que Riku s'élança pour les rattraper. Dans sa tête, une certitude se forma : « elles ne réfléchissent pas, elle sont complètement malades, et mon épaule me fait mal…je ne peux pas la bouger…».

Les deux femmes-enfants dévalaient les escaliers qui plongeaient dans la gueule de la bête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrain de jeux. Riku, voyant le désarroi de Sora ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage avec son problème de bras. Ayant déjà franchis les canines, il se retourna et vit Sora toujours à l'extérieur.

« Tu viens Sora ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Sora sursauta « O-o-oh OUI ! J'arrive ! » S'exclama celui-ci avec un faux enthousiasme, alors qu'il franchissait finalement l'entrée de la caverne. Perturbé par le comportement de son meilleur ami, Riku décida de fermer la marche pour le garder à l'œil, et remettre discrètement en place son épaule – avant que ces deux filles étranges le sachent affaibli.

Arrivés en bas des marches, ils virent une gigantesque salle avec un plafond surélevé, retenu par d'énormes piliers de marbres dont la taille imposante projetait d'inquiétantes ombres sur les longs murs. Au centre de cette salle se trouvait une unique statue de femme d'un blanc immaculé. Celle-ci était vêtue de drapés de tissus abondants avec de longs cheveux ondulés qui jonchaient le sol tel les racines d'un arbre ancien. Les bras tendus devant elle en signe d'offrande, elle présentait un unique objet : une pomme en cristal illuminée par une lueur mystérieuse qui projetait des paricules de lumières multicolores sur les murs alentours et le visge paisible de sa propriétaire. Indifférent, Riku se rassura : ces épreuves seraient un jeu d'enfant. Soudain, un gémissement frustré se fit entendre et Riku se retourna intrigué, cherchant la source de la lamentation. Ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs deux compagnons féminins. Hayate tenait Iwako par la taille avec son bras gauche, tandis que son autre main recouvrait sa bouche. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleutés se débattait pour rejoindre la statue, et ses yeux brillaient de milles feux alors qu'elle tendait une main désespérée vers l'objet de ses désirs. Face à cette scène, Riku sentit une remarquable désillusion. Il décida qu'il serait plus sage de remettre sa fierté déplacée de côté et de demander de l'aide.

« Et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider avec mon bras ?» lâcha-t-il dépité, en posant la mains de son bras valide sur une hanche. Il regarda Sora, qui observait la scène d'un air méditatif, n'ayant apparemment pas entendu la phrase de Riku. Puis, comme si une lumière s'allumait dans sa tête, il frappa la paume de sa main droit avec le poing de l'autre.

« Oh mince ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'elle aimait les choses qui brillent ! » Riku était sidéré : comment était-ce possible que son ami aille oublié un détail aussi crucial ?

« Sora, il existe un diagnostic pour ce que tu as. Ça s'appelle Alzheimer précoce » lança-t-il à son meilleur ami, alors qu'il sentait la faim et son épaule le torturer. Il agrippa son membre invalide, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer la douleur.

« Hey ! » fit Sora avec son exclamation notoire de protestation.

« Oh ! Arrêtez de discuter comme des vieilles commères et venez m'aider ! S'écria une Hayate irrascible, alors qu'elle avait soulevé Iwako de terre, qui se débattait désormais de toutes ses forces, comme possédée. Elle est incontrôlable! »

La douleur dans son bras fit trembler Riku et il s'exclama plus violemment que prévu :

« Sérieusement ? Il y a une différence entre aimer quelque chose et en perdre tout ses moyens ! Regarde la ! Elle a l'air d'une dégénérée! »

Il fit un signe de tête en sa direction et regarda Sora, cherchant une explication à cette scène débordant d'absurdité. Sora paraissait splendidement perdu, et cherchait ses mots en regardant autour de lui comme pour découvrir une feuille de triche qui n'existait pas.

« Elle…aime _vraiment_ les choses qui brillent? »

Riku voulait répliquer avec un autre commentaire sarcastique, mais fut interrompu par la voix agacée de Hayate – qui faisait littéralement tout le travail à elle toute seule.

« Non mais, arrêtez de parler et aidez moi ! hurla-t-elle avec fureur. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal !»

Riku fit un geste dans sa direction mais se retint.

« J'aimerais bien, mais mon épaule est disloquée » dit-il avec un air de reproche.

Hayate le regarda avec un certains mépris, et l'attaqua verbalement « Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?! »

Irrité, Riku refusa de coopérer « … Sora, va l'aider.»

« Et ton bras ? » demanda Sora alors qu'il venait juste de réaliser le dilemme de son meilleur ami. Riku observa Sora avec profonde inquiétude : depuis leur départ de la tout mystérieuse, Sora semblait toujours être en décalage avec la situation. Il était tête en l'air, et ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude. Est-ce que ces filles y étaient pour quelque chose ?

« Laisse, lâcha Riku, bien trop perturbé par le comportement déficient de son meilleur ami, on va régler ça quand elle se sera calmée. Aide Hayate, avant que quelque chose de stupide ne se produise. »

Sora se retourna après un dernier regard inquiet et courrut pour aider Hayate. Il empoigna le côté opposé de Iwako avec ses deux bras, tandis que Riku réfléchit à la situation à laquelle ils étaient soudainement confrontés. Malgré sa méfiance envers les nouvelles venues, il lui semblait tout de même qu'Iwako était la plus raisonnable des deux. Or, elle était actuellement au bord de l'hystérie – un comportement qui ne pouvait être naturel. Enfin, espérons-le. De plus, elle ne semblait pas même réaliser qu'une personne la touchait, alors que Riku avait d'ores et déjà constaté l'épouvante de la jeune femme face à un tel contact. Il regarda autour de lui, et chercha un détail de la salle qui lui aurait échappé. Quelque chose d'autre devait forcément expliquer cette soudaine folie ! Pendant son temps de réflexion, une seconde chose étrange se produisit: Iwako disparut mystérieusement de l'emprise de Hayate et de Sora, comme évaporée, et ceux-ci se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte passionnée mais accidentelle. Ils se lancèrent un regard perplexe puis, cherchant la jeune femme dans l'ombre derrière eux, se séparèrent précipitamment. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la jeune dégénérée obsessive réapparut aux côtés de la statue, dans l'ombre d'un des grands piliers. Avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir d'avantage à une éventuelle stratégie, Riku s'élança afin d'empêcher Iwako de dérober la pomme qui constituait clairement un piège – _une épreuve_ , réalisa-t-il. Malheureusement, la jeune femme était étonnamment rapide et la statue fut bientôt entièrement libérée de son fruit. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Iwako sembla retrouver son état d'esprit raisonnablement normal et lança un regard choqué en direction de la statue, qui venait de faire un bruit vaguement inquiétant. Par réflexe elle poussa un petit cri étouffé et utilisa la pomme comme projectile, attaquant de ce fait la statue, qui balaya l'air d'un geste de la main envoyant l'objet de cristal s'exploser contre le mur en d'innombrables éclats.

Immédiatement, tout le monde fut prêt à se battre – et Riku tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter une attaque de la statue avec une roulade. Cependant, en raison de son bras endommagé, il eut de la peine à se relever avec la grâce qu'on lui connaissait.

« Riku, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Hurla Sora, qui courut pour rejoindre son ami en évitant les attaques désorganisées de la statue, comme revenu à la réalité. Hayate fut plus rapide que lui cependant, et avec un grognement agacé, elle prit Riku par le bras et tira, remettant ainsi en place son épaule. La violence du geste prit Riku au dépourvu et il dut étouffer un atroce hurlement de douleur, ne laissant s'échapper qu'un léger grognement La folle en armure ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, et profita du moment pour le fixer dans les yeux : son regard n'exprimait que mépris et dédain. Riku soutint son regard antipathique mais sentit un pincement au cœur, accompagné d'un sentiment d'incertitude malvenu. En effet, suite aux évènements récents, Riku avait désormais une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, mais l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait face au comportement de la guerrière envers lui, le laissa momentanément désemparé.

« Espèce de malade ! » cria-t-il finalement en libérant son bras de son emprise d'acier.

« Arrête de geindre » lui répondit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Elle se retourna soudainement et eut le réflexe de pousser Riku hors de portée d'une attaque de l'ennemi, encaissant les dégâts à sa place par la même occasion. A terre, il retrouva son clame et balaya la scène de son regard analytique : Hayate retenait le poing de la Statue avec la lame de Rafale Sublime. Ses jambes pliées résistèrent à la pression et ses genoux s'éloignèrent progressivement du sol. Finalement, elle parvint à faire un pas en avant, faisant reculer l'énorme statue par sa force herculéenne. Iwako était encore trop déboussolée et regardait la scène avec une main sur la bouche, et des larmes commençaient à se former dans le coin de ses yeux. Elle ne serait pas d'une grande utilité lors de ce combat…Enfin, le regard de Riku croisa celui de son meilleur ami, à quelque pas de son emplacement précédent. Heurté dans son orgueil, Riku fit apparaître Point du Jour et un échange silencieux et visuel eut lieux entre les deux garçons. Sora acquiesça et entama sa course vers Riku, sa Keyblade frôlant le sol, tandis que Riku se campa sur ses talons, prêt à bondir. Lorsque l'élu de la Keyblade fut assez proche, Riku utilisa la pointe de Chaine Royale afin de se propulser à plusieurs mètres au dessus du terrain, passant au dessus de Hayate lors d'un spectaculaire vol plané. Avec une attaque dynamique circulaire, il trancha net la tête de la statue. Tout ceci se passa très rapidement, et un silence s'ensuivit, alors que la tête alla s'écraser pitoyablement au sol, roulant vers Iwako qui la regarda dépitée. Riku, quant à lui, retomba au sol après un salto arrière pour amortir sa chute, et posa sa Keyblade sur son épaule avec un air légèrement prétentieux.

Une fois la poussière retombée, on entendit la voix d'Iwako s'exprimer faiblement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Riku l'observa un instant et vit la sincérité de son regret. « C'est pas de ta faute, c'est cet endroit » lui dit-il pour la rassurer, en faisant disparaître son arme.

« En parlant de faute, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'entrer ici avec ton bras dans cet état, sans nous en parler ? » lui lança Hayate en faisant à son tour disparaître sa Keyblade, d'un coup sec.

Riku serra les poings et siffla entre ses dents « j'ai essayé de vous le dire, mais personne n'écoutait, et d'abord, c'est toi qui a fait ça à mon épaule ! Je commence d'ailleurs à me demander si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! » Un nouveau silence s'installa. Face à ces sérieuses accusations, Iwako et Sora retinrent leurs souffle et, comme deux spectateurs d'un match de tennis, regardèrent tour à tour les visages de leurs compagnons courroucés. Le silence pesant se prolongea dangereusement, alors que Riku et Hayate se transperçaient du regard. Puis, interrompant le combat visuel, Hayate lança un regard sur l'épaule de Riku.

« C'est vraiment moi qui ait fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine, en fronçant les sourcils. Riku fit une pause, et sentit immédiatement la tension quitter son corps. Il soupira.

« Oui, à l'entrée de la grotte. Tu m'as bousculé. »

« Ah, ça...C'était volontaire mais je ne pensais pas que je t'avais fait mal ! ...T'es fait en papier ?» Dit-elle d'un air innocent. Ses trois compagnons lui lancèrent un regard accusateur. En effet, Hayate avait le potentiel destructeur d'un camion, qu'elle le veuille ou non. La défenseuse regarda alors le sol avec un léger sentiment de honte.

« Je suis désolée » admit-elle à contre cœur, en se détournant. Puis, coupant court à la discussion, elle s'avança vers la porte au fond de la pièce.

Iwako s'avança derrière Riku et lui mit un doigt sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention, mais le retira rapidement. Il se retourna pour la fixer, étonné de cette initiative de contact.

« Ne lui en veux pas trop, elle a du mal à estimer sa force et à contrôler ses émotions » lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Riku réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que Hayate semblait posséder une force inhumaine, même pour une porteuse de Keyblade, mais tout de même : Riku allait devoir se poser des questions quant à la fragilité soudaine de son épaule, qui avait pourtant surmonté tellement de difficultés à ses côtés !

« Les émotions, c'est difficile » admit enfin Riku, en se détournant pour lancer un regard à Hayate – qui partait toute seule vers un danger potentiel – et croisa dans sa trajectoire le regard de Sora, qui refusa de le soutenir. Riku, trouvant le comportement de son ami d'enfance de plus en plus inquiétant, se promis d'avoir un tête à tête avec lui, une fois de retour dans le vaisseau gummi…quitte à lui soutirer les informations de force.

« Sora, on doit la suivre » le rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

« Ah, euh, oui ! Balbutia-t-il en se grattant la tête, allons y ! »

Les trois compagnons avancèrent pour rejoindre Hayate qui avait déjà franchi la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'équipe s'arrêta pour observer les alentours de la seconde pièce. Il s'agissait d'une époustouflante bibliothèque, avec un plafond d'au moins dix mètres de hauts, doté d'une fresque lumineuse. Des livres recouvraient l'entièreté des murs, qui étaient sectionnés en étages par des balcons rendus accessibles grâce à des escaliers en colimaçon.

« Riku, c'est ta salle ? » questionna Sora, alors que Riku se posait la même question.

« Retenez-la » dit soudainement Iwako, un souffle d'effroi faisant trembler sa voix.

 _Nos héros ont échoué leur première épreuve dans la caverne... que leur réserve la suite?_


	19. Chapter 19: La Caverne aux Merveilles 2

_Malgré l'humour de ce chapitre, les épreuves de la caverne aux merveilles vont révéler certains traits de personnalité des quatre porteurs de keyblades..._

Hayate s'était préparée à effectuer l'un de ses fameux bonds prodigieux, pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur de la bibliothèque. Elle abordait une expression extatique, et ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'Iwako dans la salle précédente.

« Oh, oh…Ca va être du lourd !» proclama Sora, alors que Riku était tout simplement étonné de cet aspect mental caché de la guerrière aux allures rustres. Elle savait donc lire ! Et manifestement avec passion, qui plus est.

« Elle est obsédée par le savoir, on ne doit pas la laisser toucher à ces livres ! » hurla Iwako en paniquant, la voyant décoller. Riku utilisa une des étagères comme un tremplin afin de rejoindre Hayate en l'air une tentative de lui barrer la route. N'ayant néanmoins pas la même puissance de bond, il parvint seulement à l'attraper par la cheville et, en tirant violemment, à la rediriger vers le sol. Au centre de la pièce, Sora fit un impressionnant dérapage afin de rattraper la défenseuse en chute libre. Celle-ci réussi à récupérer un moment de lucidité, malgré l'enchantement de la pièce, et amortit sa chute en plantant sa Keyblade dans une étagère adjacente, détruisant du reste tout les livres aux passage. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à empêcher la collision avec Sora. Le contact établi fut violent et l'armure de la guerrière s'enfonça dans une des côtes du garçon. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le souffle de l'élu en fut visiblement coupé, et Riku avait la désagréable impression d'avoir entendu un sinistre craquement.

« Ca va Sora ? » cria Riku perché en haut d'une étagère.

« Nikel bleu ciel » grogna Sora à court de souffle, étalé sur le sol avec Hayate couchée en traves sur lui. Le dallage de la salle n'avait pas survécu à l'impact, heureusement l'élu était étonnamment indemne – enfin, à première vue. Immédiatement, Iwako lança un sort de soin sur Sora, et dans le doute, sur Riku.

« Merci, mais t'aurais pas pu faire ça avant ? » s'exclama Riku depuis son perchoir, avec un sourcil crispé.

« J'étais indisposée, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué » lui répondit Iwako, d'un air contrarié. Tout au long de ce petit échange, Sora rampait misérablement pour s'extraire de sa prison de métal. Hayate sauta aisément sur ses pieds, et Sora en profita pour se relever d'un bond maîtrisé, et s'épousseter les vêtements en se raclant la gorge. Depuis son point de vue en altitude, Riku avait la nette impression de voir son ami rougir, mais sans autre preuve à l'appui, il décida de laisser tomber l'affaire. Hayate, quant à elle, se remit en position pour retenter son envolée. Dans son état hypnotisé, elle fixait la couverture d'un livre particulièrement ancien avec des inscriptions mystérieuses et brillantes, qui était posé sur un piédestal au deuxième étage, derrière une vitre de protection. Riku s'apprêtait à donner un ordre à Sora, mais Iwako réagit promptement et lança un puissant glacier X sur les jambes de sa meilleure amie, qui tomba face contre terre, tel un vulgaire domino. Hayate continua à se débattre en gémissant et en se roulant, puis opta pour la stratégie de ramper avec détermination jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon. Tout ce spectacle eu lieu sous le regard dubitatif de ses trois compagnons, durant plusieurs minutes silencieuses, ponctuées par les grognement hargneux de la guerrière et du bruit de son bloc de glace qui raclait le sol détruit. Finalement, le sentiment de honte sembla l'emporter sur l'enchantement de la pièce, car elle s'immobilisa, et enfouit sa tête contre le sol dans un soupir d'abandon.

« Hayate… » dit Iwako tristement, avec toute la compassion dont elle était capable. Riku avait porté la main à son cœur, et sentait monté en lui une étrange forme de respect pour la ténacité désespérée de la jeune femme en armure. Sora, lui aussi pris de pitié, s'avança vers la prison de glace et se mit à la décongeler grâce à un brasier. Une fois libérée, Hayate se refusa de bouger et Sora s'accroupi à ses côtés afin de lui proposer avec une infime exaspération:

« Et si on arrêtait de se séparer maintenant? »

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à une lamentation aiguë et prolongée et décida apparemment de l'interpréter comme une affirmation. Souriant, Sora tendit finalement la main à Hayate, pour l'aider à se relever. Elle tourna lentement la tête et observa la main gantée avec hésitation. Avec un geste magistralement lent, elle empoigna finalement la main de Sora et se releva d'un geste vif, puis s'épousseta en grognant quelque chose d'inaudible. Enfin, Riku sauta à terre et vit son ami sourire de son premier sourire sincère depuis leur arrivé à Agrabah. Rassuré, Riku croisa les bras sur son torse musclé et déclara d'un ton amusé : « et si on décidait d'une stratégie pour la suite ? »

« Bonne idée » firent Sora et Iwako en cœur, alors que Hayate regardait obstinément le sol, mais acquiesçait d'un geste discret.

« D'après mes observations précédentes, il me semble que la première personne qui passe le pallier active la nature de l'épreuve – bien sûr, je n'ai que mon raisonnement pour appuyer cette hypothèse» expliqua Riku d'un ton monocorde, en se tenant le menton.

Hayate croisa les bras, et oublia momentanément sa honte.

« Ca se tient, et la pièce semble refléter un désir matériel profond de la personne, pour ensuite l'envouter et la mettre dans un état second » exaspérée, elle ajouta « ce tigre se paie notre tête ! »

« Notre problème, c'est l'élément qui déclare l'épreuve comme étant réussie, puisque l'élément de la défaite est clair : il faut céder à la tentation et toucher l'objet. » continua Iwako, en levant un doigt pour parler.

« Si Hayate et Iwako ont déjà eu leurs épreuves, repris Sora, il devrait nous en rester deux. Je propose que j'entre le premier dans la prochaine pièce ! »

« D'accord Sora, admit Riku, mais est-ce que tu as une idée de 1) ce qui pourrait se trouver dans ta salle et de 2) comment t'arrêter quand tu deviendras fou? »

Sora réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire confiant.

« C'est l'amitié voyons ! » s'exclama-t-il avec certitude.

Les trois autres le fixèrent d'un air blasé, puis Riku et Hayate en profitèrent pour échanger un regard mauvais, sous les yeux d'Iwako qui les regardait dubitativement.

« Allez quoi, dit Sora en reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle, vous nous avez vu ! On a trop assuré en travail d'équipe avant ! Ca a marché et Hayate a repris ses esprits !»

« J'aurais voté pour la victoire de la honte, mais soit » souffla Riku, alors que les yeux de Hayate lui lançaient toujours des éclairs qu'il lui rendit poliment.

« Donc, le plan c'est d'entrer dans la pièce et de compter sur le pouvoir de l'amitié pour vaincre Sora, qui désirera quelque chose dont on ignore la nature ». Hayate fit une pause puis ajouta avec fermeté « C'est pas un plan.»

« On court à la catastrophe » admit Iwako avec dépit. Puis, elle réfléchit un moment et proposa avec un sourire innocent: « et si on ligotait et bâillonnait Sora, avant de le pousser dans la pièce ? » Choqué par cette proposition, si peu caractéristique de la douce Iwako, Sora s'étrangla.

« Hey ! Tu oserais me faire ça Iwako ? Je pensais te connaître…» se plaignit-il dramatiquement.

Amusé par cet échange, et ne pouvant manquer cette occasion pour tourmenter Sora, Riku décida d'accentuer la détresse émotionnelle de son ami.

« Non, ça se tient. Le sacrifice d'un, pour le bien de la majorité » proclama Riku l'air faussement dramatique, la souffrance marquant son visage.

« C'est trop cruel, mais il le faut » ajouta Iwako, en sortant un mouchoir, « tu nous manqueras Sora. »

Voyant que Sora était en proie à une crise de susceptibilité aiguë, Riku décida de mettre fin à la plaisanterie. Cependant, Hayate, visiblement irritée par le sadisme de Riku envers Sora, intervint plus rapidement. Bien entendu, elle ignora le rôle d'Iwako dans cet évènement.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Riku: l'épreuve était de se maîtriser, pas d'être incapable de mouvement» intervint la jeune guerrière avec condescendance.

« Mais on sait, on le taquine juste un peu» rétorqua Riku de manière agacée. Hayate voulait clairement prendre la défense de Sora, mais celui-ci vint à son propre secours plus rapidement, mais peut-être moins efficacement.

« Hey, arrêtez de vous ficher de moi ! » se plaignit-il en levant un poing frustré. Voulant diffuser cette situation – dont la nature était pourtant originellement humoristique – Iwako soupira et elle s'exprima sur un ton extrêmement placide, ce qui donna un aspect glauque à son discours.

« Ou alors, tout simplement : Sora, tu te maîtrises et on sera là pour t'aider si ça dégénère.» fit-elle avec une exaspération qui indiquait une perte de patience imminente – et rare ! – venant de la jeune femme. Riku quant à lui commençait à théoriser que les mondes allaient probablement finir par tous sombrer dans les ténèbres, uniquement en raison de la composition nucléaire de leur petite équipe de sauveurs potentiels.

Toujours un peu vexé, Sora positionna ses mains derrière sa tête et haussa un sourcil.

« Ouais, le pouvoir de l'amitié quoi » dit-il fièrement.

« Tais-toi, et rentre dans cette fichue pièce» lâcha Riku, concluant par la même occasion cette discussion intolérable en poussant Sora en direction de la porte.

Sora avança en titubant, et passa le pan de la porte en lançant un regard réprobateur à son ami de toujours. Une fois dans la pièce, il se retourna afin d'observer quelles tentations se cacheraient dans la salle, et sous ses yeux se manifestèrent une multitudes d'objets de combat. Des sabres, des épées, des canons : tout ce que le « petit Sora » qui rêvait d'héroïsme aurait pu s'imaginer, autrefois sur l'île. L'élu de la Keyblade balaya la pièce des ses yeux bleus lumineux, et ils s'arrêtèrent sur une armure dorée, digne du plus grands des héros, exposée derrière une vitre de protection et illuminée par un rayon de lumière descendant tout droit du plafond, accompagnés de chants grégoriens. Elle était majestueuse, et les yeux de Sora grandirent jusqu'à atteindre le maximum de leurs capacités d'écarquillement.

« Ooooooh » fit-il, alors qu'on vit le combat interne de la maître de soi se dessiner sur son visage.

« ça va, je maîtrise... » se rassura-t-il, « c'est bon ! Je maîtrise. Ok, c'est bon…non. » Tonna-t-il finalement avant de s'élancer, perdant effectivement le combat contre l'enchantement. Chaine Royale se matérialisa dans sa main directrice, et contre tout attente, il la lança sauvagement en direction de l'armure afin de briser la vitre de protection. Dans un éclat assourdissant, la vitre tomba en un millier de petits morceaux, et la voie était libre pour que Sora puisse dérober le trésor héroïque. Malheureusement pour lui, l'élu de la Keyblade n'avait pas calculé l'intervention de ses alliés devenus temporairement ses adversaires. Voyant qu'il allait passer à l'action une seconde fois, la Keyblade de retour dans sa mains, Hayate avait immédiatement réagit en donnent un coup de pieds titanesque dans un canon avoisinant, barrant effectivement le passage au jeune affolé. Celui-ci évita cependant l'obstacle avec aise, faisant une sorte de saute-mouton édition canon monstrueux, suivi d'une pirouette aérienne sensationnelle. Riku devait admettre que l'élégance et la témérité de l'enchaînement méritait un généreux 10 sur 10. Cette réflexion absurde était accompagnée par la manifestation de Point du Jour et une course déchainée visant à dépasser Sora. Pour ce faire, Riku s'inspira de son ami d'enfance, et utilisa les diverses pièces d'équipements éparpillées anarchiquement dans la pièce, tel des éléments organisés d'une course d'obstacles. Zigzaguant avec une maîtrise détendue, il dépassa son ami frénétique et l'arrêta en lui faisant face, arme prête à parer. Immédiatement, les deux Keyblades se rencontrèrent avec une impulsion de puissance si violente, que des étincelles et un bruit de tonnerre résultèrent de la collision. Jusqu'alors restée en arrière, comme son statut de magicienne du groupe le recommandait vivement, Iwako disparut soudainement et réapparut dans l'ombre des deux adversaires. A la vitesse de l'éclaire, elle toucha divers points de l'élu avec deux doigts de ses mains respectives, puis se retira immédiatement avec une expression écoeurée. Après une fraction de seconde emplie d'un silence perturbé, Sora s'effondra comme une marionnette dénuée de muscles, désertant un Riku toujours en position d'attaque. Interloqué, il ne broncha pas pendant un certain temps et observa Sora qui tentait de bouger sans succès. Puis, il relâcha la tension dans son corps, se sentant ridicule, et regarda Iwako avec étonnement.

« Autant le ligoter » admit Riku finalement en entendant les gémissements de Sora, « ça aurait été plus humain. »

« N'est-ce pas Riku !? Tu es le seul qui me défende ! Elles sont si méchantes avec moi ! Aide moi, meilleur ami !» Réclama Sora, affalé sur le sol avec le fessier ridiculement en l'air. Riku le regarda de haut, et ne sut comment répondre à un tel chantage émotionnel. Il avait deux possibilités: premièrement, aider son ami à se relever et à récupérer son honneur, deuxièmement, le laisser croupir sur le sol pour avoir tenté de le manipuler avec tant d'incompétence.

« Allez, s'il te plait ! Tu veux pas me donner cette armure ? Regarde-la, elle est trop cool ! Je t'aimerai pour toujours, Riku !» geignit l'élu de la Keyblade, toujours par terre.

Riku opta pour l'option numéro deux, dans la mesure où elle était plus favorable à leurs présents objectifs et que le comportement de Sora le rebutait. Voyant l'échec se dessiner sur le visage de Riku, Sora changea de cible.

« Hayate, _allez_! Regarde cette armure, j'aurais l'air si fort et héroïque dedans, on sauverait tout le monde ! Et Iwako, _regarde_ elle brille ! J'aurais l'air si propre! » Tenta-t-il d'argumenter, alors que la position de sa tête, par terre, ne lui permettait pas de voir les deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci, prises d'un soudain instinct maternel, voulurent céder aux demandes déraisonnables de Sora, et s'avancèrent pour l'aider. Un regard glacial de Riku les arrêta cependant, et finalement, Sora se mis à pleurer et à se plaindre en gémissant inlassablement, changeant peu à peu les regards compatissants des dames en condescendance. Décidément, ces épreuves leur auront appris une chose : personne n'est à l'abri du pitoyable dans cet endroit. Un frisson hérissa le nuque de Riku, qui se savait le prochain sur la liste. Souhaitant que Sora soit généreux le moment venu et le libère aussi de sa souffrance, Riku tenta de raisonner son ami avant que l'humiliation ne fasse ce travail à sa place.

« Sora, je comprends. C'est une superbe armure, mais tu n'en as pas besoin pour être un héros ! Ce sont tes choix et tes actions qui font de toi un _vrai_ héros, et dis moi : est-ce que tu te sens héroïque en ce moment ? »

Sora ferma les yeux, apparemment la seule partie encore mobile de son corps, et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« …Non » lâcha-t-il finalement, avec regret dans la voix, « ce n'est pas héroïque du tout… » Sora inspira un bout coup puis relâcha lentement son souffle. Il rouvrit peu à peu les yeux, et avec détermination « Vous pouvez me libérer maintenant, je suis de nouveau normal » ajouta-t-il alors que le sentiment de honte était évident. Iwako s'avança vers lui, et avec une suite de mouvements tout aussi rapide que la précédente, elle libéra Sora de sa paralysie fictive. Voyant cette technique redoutable, Riku nota quelque part dans son eprit de ne jamais mettre cette personne en colère, lorsqu'elle était proche de lui...quoique, ses mouvements dans l'espace étaient d'ores et déjà si difficilement prévisible... Elle serait un ennemi des plus redoutables, conclu-il amèrement.

« T'inquiète pas Sora, au moins tu n'as pas touché l'armure toi… » tenta de le rassurer Iwako.

« Mais oui ! Et tu n'as rien cassé à personne ! » argumenta à son tour Hayate.

Sora et Riku lui lancèrent un regard acéré : effectivement, les plaies étaient guéries, mais le souvenir de la douleur persistait.

« Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Riku ! On va bien voir qui rira le dernier.» lança Hayate avec un sourire vicieux. Elle croisa les bras, et un de ses sourcils se leva, alors qu'elle attendait que Riku bouge en direction de la prochaine pièce. Celui-ci regarda la porte, et sentit une sorte de nausée l'envahir. Il en avait marre de ce monde, par dessus la tête. Riku aimait se définir comme une personne contrôlée, surtout au vu de ses erreurs du passé. Or, selon les observations précédentes, ce qui l'attendait au-delà de la porte était l'antithèse de son idéologie. D'une part, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et cela l'agaçait profondément, et d'autre part, il pensait aux réactions des ses autres compagnons et craignit la perte irrémédiable de son honneur.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas…peur ? Si ? » Susurra Hayate en s'approchant de lui, afin de l'intimider physiquement. Riku refoula son envie de reculer, de peur qu'elle ne lui déboite son autre épaule.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. » lui dit-t-il avec un ton monocorde avant de se retourner et de marcher à vive allure vers la porte. Les autres s'empressèrent de le rejoindre et Sora geignit :

« On avait dit : plus personne part tout seul ! »

Riku fit une pause avant de passer la porte et attendit sagement d'être rattrapé par son ami d'enfance. Le moment venu, il prit une profonde inspiration puis recula lentement sa jambe sous les yeux perplexes de son équipe. Avec toute la force et la rage qu'il avait accumulées depuis leurs arrivé à Agrabah, il envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la porte, qui quitta ses gonds pour se réfugier de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Pourquoi tant de violence ? » questionna Iwako, avec de la pitié dans la voix. Sur ces paroles, Riku lui lança un regard sans émotions.

« J'ai faim. » dit-il simplement, avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle salle. Ce qu'il y vit était pire que tout ce à quoi il aurait pu moralement se préparer. Un somptueux banquet était disposé sur quatre grandes tables, pouvant accueillir pas moins de cents personnes. Alors que peu à peu, sa tête sembla bourdonner, il se fit la réflexion que c'était tout de même honteux, d'avoir cela comme désir le plus profond. Si seulement, il avait mangé avant de rentrer dans cette maudite caverne, certainement qu'une image plus digne de lui aurait transparu. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les montagnes de poulets-rôtis croustillants, de canard laqué et de banana split, tout contrôle le quitta. Il sentit un mélange d'odeurs délectables et il se mis à saliver. Puis, son esprit sembla s'embrumer et un bruit aigu insoutenable envahit ses pensées. Instinctivement, et par habitude de ses expériences avec les ténèbres, il prit sa tête entre les mains, et ferma les yeux en essayant de chasser l'emprise. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard amoureux d'un cheese-cake au coulis de framboises, la raison abandonna finalement entièrement son combat. La nourriture se mit à lui parler : « Riku, oublie tes amis, c'est nous ta véritable famille. »

Pendant un instant, il voulut croire ce cheese-cake et enfin trouver la joie dans un foyer aimant, qui le comprenait et l'acceptait. Au bout de la table, Kairi lui faisait des grands signes de mains alors qu'elle se délectait de crêpes jambon-fromage en souriant.

« Grand frère, ta portion est prête, viens nous rejoindre » l'invita-t-elle, alors qu'à ses côtés, Sora sortit d'un gâteau gigantesque avec une tasse de thé et un chapeau haut-de-forme.

« Joyeux non-anniversaire Riku! Nous avons prévu des cookies pour le mariage! » s'exclama le _véritable_ Sora.

A côté de Riku, deux inconnues accompagnées d'un _faux_ Sora le regardaient inquiets, et il décida d'abandonner ces visions illusoires pour rejoindre le _vrai_ Sora et Kairi dans le gâteau, afin d'y vivre heureux pour toujours en famille harmonieuse. Tout sens logique s'était évanoui, et désormais il n'existait plus qu'une seule et unique vérité : le bonheur se trouvait dans ce gâteau. Il s'élança et tenta de rejoindre la table centrale, mais un énorme tonneau tomba du ciel devant lui, et il le déplaça doucement avec sa Keyblade infusée de ténèbres. Une fois cet obstacle surmonté, il continua son avancée calmement, mais des mouches le dérangeaient en bourdonnant des phrases incohérentes dans ses oreilles. Il les balaya d'un léger mouvement du poignet, tandis que le _vrai_ Sora souriait en lui tendant la main, depuis l'intérieur du captivant gâteau. Riku voulu tout d'abord saisir la main tendue, mais décida finalement qu'un plat principal s'imposait avant le dessert. Ainsi, il tenta d'empoigner un poulet, avant de rejoindre son « _futur_ _beau frère_ » dans le gâteau. Au grand malheur de Riku, une main invisible empoigna cependant son avant bras, l'empêchant de porter son action à terme. Il tenta de s'en défaire en vain. Du reste, plus sa lutte s'intensifiait plus la restriction de ses mouvements empirait. Soudainement, un objet clandestin migra irrégulièrement dans sa bouche, et manqua de l'étouffer. Cet instant si proche de la mort le libéra de l'illusion qui le maintenait prisonnier et les cris aigus dans sa tête cessèrent aussitôt. Il ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation – d'abord un, puis les deux. Son visage resta figé sous l'effet du traumatisme : devant lui, Sora le regardait avec une horreur incommensurable sur son visage, alors que du sang coulait de l'arcade sourcilière du jeune ahuri. Un peu trop tard au vu de la circonstance, Riku réalisa que l'objet indiscret obstruant son gosier nétaut autre qu e la main de son meilleur ami. age habituellementrablement nulle, j'ssez dommage - 'était autre que la main de son meilleur ami. Oui. La main de Sora était dans sa bouche. Dégouté, il cracha la main intrusive de l'élu et immédiatement, il ressentit le besoin insoutenable de se rincer l'intérieur de la bouche. Accompagnant la main humide de Sora, un bout de viande séchée vola au visage de son compagnon soulagé. Donc, apparemment Sora avait tenté, avec succès qui plus est, de faire cesser son enchantement en le nourrissant. Beurk. Mais pourquoi les mains de Sora se retrouvaient toujours dans sa bouche ? Quand s'était-il lavé les mains pour la dernière fois, et qu'en était-il de ses gants ?! Il pensa aux pieds de Sora et Riku fût parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur. Et la plus importante interrogation dans l'esprit de Riku : depuis quand Sora avait-il de la viande séchée sur lui ? Perturbé, Riku voulut reculer mais sentit une force le retenir: il tourna légèrement la tête et vit avec étonnement la Keyblade d'Iwako sous sa gorge, et sentit la main délicate de la jeune femme autour de son bras. A nouveau, il se sentit frissonner. Enfin l'esprit libre et éclairé, il balaya brièvement la pièce du regard : au fond de la salle, Hayate était assise au centre des débris d'une table brisée, et elle haletait en se maintenait debout grâce à Crépuscule ailé. Effaré, Riku leva lentement les mains en signe d'abandon, pour leurs indiquer son absence d'envie combative. Sous le regard réprobateur d'Iwako, Sora essuya sa main crasseuse contre son pantalon, alors que Riku récupérait sa chère et tendre lucidité. Il réalisa de plus avec surprise, qu'Iwako le retenait avec une force dont il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable au vu de sa morphologie délicate. Il la regarda discrètement de haut en bas. Puis, pour se libérer, il lui demanda de lâcher prise. Déconcerté pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la journée, il commençait à sérieusement remettre sa force – pourtant si prisée – en question.

« Que s'est-il passé…? » demanda-t-il finalement avec hésitation, en regardant Sora qui refusait mystérieusement de croiser son regard. Plus que sa condition d'incompréhension et perte de mémoire actuelle, cette action angoissa encore plus le jeune maitre de la Keyblade.

« Tu…tu as utilisé les ténèbres…c'était horrible » avoua Sora avec une voix étrangement rauque, en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa tempe. De l'autre côté de la salle, un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre. Hayate s'était relevée d'un bond et marchait d'un pas précipité en direction de ses compagnons. Elle passa devant Sora et Iwako en ignorant leurs grands yeux étonnés, et attrapa violemment Riku par le col de sa jaquette, attirant son visage vers le sien.

« Tu nous dois des explications, c'était quoi ça ?! » lui dit-t-elle entre ses dents.

Au regard de ces paroles accusatrices, il baissa la tête et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir comme une étrange vague de tristesse. Son regard à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Riku, Hayate écarquilla subtilement les yeux, et immédiatement, le relâcha en reculant d'un pas lent.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda-il dans un souffle démoralisé. Sans délais, la guerrière idignée l'accusa tandis qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux d'aciers froids, attendant une explication que Riku n'avait pas.

« Ce dont tu te souviens n'est pas la question ici. Dis-moi plutôt comment ça se fait que tu puisses encore utiliser le pouvoir des ténèbres ? »

Il ne parvint plus à soutenir ce regard, et se cacha honteusement derrière sa frange. Avait-il réellement utilisé le pouvoir des ténèbres, ce, sous l'emprise d'une force extérieure? Et pourquoi Sora évitait-il toujours son regard ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Malgré l'inexpressivité de son visage, Riku était effectivement en prise à une panique intérieure et serra les poings alors que son esprit était empli de reproches et de mépris envers lui-même.

 _La dernière épreuve de la caverne les attend tous les 4! Quelle forme va-t-elle prendre?_


	20. Chapter 20: la Caverne aux Merveilles 3

Un claquement de deux mains l'une contre l'autre se fit entendre, et tout le remue-ménage cessa momentanément.

« ça suffit ! Tout le monde se calme, maintenant !» intervint soudainement la voix d'Iwako dans son dos.

D'un souple mouvement du poignet, elle fit disparaître Cristal de Givre, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches avec une expression réprobatrice, et légèrement attristée. Elle continua :

« Selon mes souvenirs, nous avons tous commis des erreurs depuis le début de cette débâcle, mais personne ne s'est acharné à les reprocher à leur auteur comme vous le faites maintenant.»

Tout le monde fixa Iwako avec surprise. Elle paraissait énervée.

« Au contraire, Riku était le plus compréhensif à chaque fois. » termina-t-elle en se positionnant entre Hayate et Riku, qui releva la tête, étonné.

Il fixa la longue chevelure somptueuse de la magicienne et se sentit aussitôt rassuré, se rappelant que tout le monde avait perdu le contrôle. Il était reconnaissant envers Iwako pour sa patience, alors que l'entier du groupe semblait avoir atteint le bout de sa limite nerveuse. Il s'en voulut tout de même d'avoir apparemment subit plus violemment les effets du sortilège, dans la mesure où il ne se souvenait même pas de ses actions et qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vaincu sa folie par lui-même. Immédiatement après l'intervention d'Iwako, Hayate relâcha sa position tendue et soupira, puis posa une main sur une hanche. Elle leva un sourcil en regardant Riku, puis se tourna vers Sora.

« Laisse-moi regarder cette blessure » dit-elle en levant la main au visage du jeune héros.

Paniqué, Sora recula en rougissant.

« Non, non c'est bon ! C'est pas grave, j'ai pas mal ! » Rugit-il en fuyant le contact de la jeune femme.

Hayate, visiblement vexée par le geste de l'élu, sortit une potion de soin de son sac et la lança à Sora, qui la rattrapa de justesse.

« Bois ça, histoire qu'on puisse sortir de cet endroit maudit au plus vite» ordonna Hayate avec tellement de dédain que Sora en oublia le sang qui coulait abondamment de son sourcil, et s'enfila la potion sans un mot d'objection.

Puis, contre toute attente Hayate se tourna vers Riku.

« Je m'excuse ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage en se détournant du groupe, les bras croisés.

Riku remarqua que Hayate avait une réelle soumission vis-à-vis de la discrète Iwako. C'était donc elle, le chef caché de ce groupe ? Il pensa à l'ironie quant à son statut actuel d'oméga alors qu'il devrait être l'alpha, étant donné qu'il était le seul réel maître de la Keyblade. Il soupira.

« La mort du respect » se chuchota-t-il à lui-même, en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? » firent Sora et Hayate en synchronisation parfaite.

Un peu perturbé par leurs volte-face brusque et étrangement similaire, Riku écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh, non, non. Rien » se défendit-t-il en levant les mains devant lui, pour se protéger.

Soudainement, Riku sentit quelque chose de doux lui frôler le bras, tandis qu'Iwako le dépassait silencieusement pour s'approcher de la dernière porte. Elle semblait faire la moue, lorsqu'elle s'adressa aux autres.

« Allons-y, il est temps de sortir d'ici » fit-elle balayant une mèche de ses longs cheveux soyeux par dessus son épaule. Tout le groupe baissa les yeux, et la suivit sans un mot d'objection.

Devant leur yeux, de colossales montagnes de trésors s'accumulaient jusqu'au plafond. Des rayons lumineux se reflétaient sur les amas d'or et de cristaux, et illuminaient la salle d'une myriade de couleurs, tel un gigantesque caléidoscope. Tout le monde se tourna tétanisé en direction d'Iwako, qui souriait d'un air béat, et les regardait avec de grands yeux. Voyant le doute inscrit sur le visage de ses compagnons, son visage redevint sérieux, et avec l'air de dire « Vous vous fichez de moi ?», elle leva un sourcil puis lâcha:

« Vous pensiez que je me maîtrisais si mal. On est d'accord, c'était l'effet d'enchantements. A moins que vous m'avouiez tous que c'était votre vraie nature ? »

« Ce n'était pas moi, en effet » reconnu Riku en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis pas un malade moi !» s'exclama Sora, alors que Hayate ne dit rien.

Elle se contenta de porter un doigt à ses lèvres, avec un air interrogateur, en regardant le plafond. Riku ne voulant pas savoir la vérité de ce qu'elle pensait, il décida de l'ignorer.

Soudainement, le groupe de héros fut tiré de leurs petites rêveries par une voix tonitruante, qui résonnait dans la pièce de manière insupportable.

« Bonjours me chéris ! » fit la voix nasillarde lorsque sous leurs yeux se matérialisa un sorte de « mama africaine » habillée telle une diseuse de bonne aventure. Parée de nombreux bijoux tintamaresques et de multiples bagues, sa peau rose fuchsia faisait mal aux yeux et elle était dénuée de jambes. A leur place, une sorte de buée violacée la connectait à un vase en verre en forme de citrouille.

« Ca me dit quelque chose ce truc » dit Sora avec un air suspicieux.

« Regardez ! » s'exclamèrent avec excitation les deux jeunes femmes en pointant du doigt une pierre au fond du vase.

« La pierre du Léopard» souffla Riku.

Le djinn baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'ils fixaient tous avec tant de passion soulagée.

« Ah mais oui, mes chéris, vous êtes là pour ça. Y a pas de souci, mais je peux pas vous donnez ça sans contrepartie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux..» fit Riku avec un ton plus qu'agacé.

« Mais regardez autour vous, vous n'avez rien à m'offrir sauf des informations » dit le djinn d'un air mystérieux en mordant dans son ongle manucuré dans une pose affreusement aguicheuse, en ondulant ses hanches. Riku voulait partir, et jeta un regard horrifié à son ami d'enfance qui avait une expression vide. Il avait dû s'échapper d'une autre manière : son esprit avait quitté son corps. Le Djinn continua en croisant les doigts de ses deux mains, et en posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

« Je ne suis qu'une veuve éplorée, tout ce que je demande c'est un peu d'honnêteté» pleurnicha dramatiquement l'esprit du cucurbitacée de verre.

« Encore une épreuve…» se lamenta Sora en relâchant tout son corps dans une moue déprimée. Riku était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il vit que Hayate avait déjà la mains sur la poignée de la porte. La voix d'Iwako les rappela à l'ordre.

« On se calme » dit celle-ci avec une veine qui apparaissait sur sa tempe. Elle se tourna vers le Djinn.

« Chère madame, de quel genre d'honnêteté parlez-vous ? » demanda la défenseuse en affichant un sourire quelque peu forcé.

« Oh mais je suis accro aux potins, et y a pas tellement de _people_ qui passent par ici. On a tous des petits secrets honteux bien cachés. C'est ceux-là qui m'intéresse !» s'extasia bassement le génie fuchsia.

Riku voulut pleurer : encore une épreuve qui allait mettre en péril son intégrité. Iwako s'avança, et sur le ton le plus tendu qu'il avait jamais entendu de cette femme à la beauté sereine, accepta le défi.

« Pose ta question » sollicita Iwako en tripotant ses cheveux nerveusement.

Le djinn se racla la gorge satisfaite et leva un doigt en regardant Iwako dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi crains-tu le contract d'autres personnes ? » demanda le djinn avec un air inquisiteur.

Iwako répliqua sans une once d'hésitation.

« Leurs bactéries me dégoûtent » tenta-t-elle de raisonner. Riku sentit son col, tandis que le visage de Sora se décomposa sous au choc.

« Hey ! » fit-il outré, « je savais que tu me trouvais sale! »

« Je suis désolée, c'est plus fort que moi » se défendit la jeune femme en se tenant un bras, la tête baissée et les joues roses. Riku la regarda et avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas, il s'avança vers Iwako d'un pas décidé.

« Pour ma défense, je me douche tous les jours. »

Sora n'ajouta rien. Le génie paraissait heureux et se frotta les mains avec avidité avant de se tourner vers Hayate, qui lui lançait depuis le début un regards empli d'amertume.

« Ma chérie, quelle est la chose que tu refuses le plus d'admettre ? » s'enquit le djinn avec une ondulation de la voix tellement extatique, que Riku voulait la frapper au visage pour faire disparaître son expression révoltante.

Hayate réfléchit un instant, puis répondit avec hésitation :

« Je suis une femme… ? » tenta-t-elle, alors que Riku mis la mains devant ses yeux dans un geste de désespoir. Le djinn ne semblait en rien satisfait par cette réponse.

« Ah mais non ! Tu ne vas pas venir me raconter que tu n'admets pas ton côté féminin ! Regarde toi ! Tu es toute vêtue de rose ! Je n'accepte pas cette réponse ! Non, non, non ! Je veux ta plus grande honte!» fit l'allégorie féminine d'un accent du sud.

Hayate n'en pouvait visiblement plus, et leva les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon.

« Je l'admets ! Riku est majestueux! » cria-t-elle avec désespoir.

« … tout le monde le sait, ça. C'est pas un secret honteux, mais un fait. » fit le djinn avec une expression des plus blasés, tandis que Sora et Iwako regardaient Hayate avec incrédulité. Elle est folle, se dit Riku : il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait le cerveau de cette personne.

Hayate s'agitait de plus en plus, et se mit à sautiller sur place. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, puis s'immobilisa un instant avant de les ouvrir à nouveau, résolue.

« Lorsque Sora m'a offert la peluche, j'étais si touchée que... j'ai plongé sa tête contre moi, mais...du coup sa tête s'est retrouvée... enfin... _là_.» Hayate hésita un moment en rougissant abondamment, et le Djinn, sentant qu'un juteux détail avait été omis, la fixa en papillonant des cils.

« Et... ? Vas-y. Lâche-tout ,chérie, ça te fera du bien. Confie-toi, on est entre amis...»

La jeune défenseuse tourna la tête afin d'éviter le regard interrogateur et mal à l'aise de son jeune compagnon de voyage, qui souhaitait probablement oublier cet « accident ».

« J'ai... commença-t-elle avec hésitation. C'est innaceptable, je sais... mais... J'ai... _réellement_ apprécié ce rapprochement accidentel...»

Avec un soupir, elle cacha alors précipitamment son visage écarlate telle une fraise trop mûre derrière ses deux mains.

« Pardon !? » explosa Riku comme piqué par un insecte néfaste, « c'est quoi cette histoire, Sora ?».

Sora ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le ciel, les joues en feu et les yeux étrangement humides. Riku se tourna Iwako, cherchant désespérément un soutien de sa part, afin de découvrir l'entièreté de cette affaire d'infidélité : il dirait tout à Kairi. La magicienne cependant se contenta d'afficher ce sourire intolérable, que Riku avait déjà haï lors de leur première conversation. Finalement, Sora reprit ses esprits, et voyant la stupéfaction traumatisée de son ami, il s'exclama violemment, le corps presque entièrement rouge.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, Riku!»

Riku détourna le regard et refusa de regarder l'élu de la Keyblade. Sora se mit à renifler et dégaina sa Keyblade. Il s'avança vers son ami de toujours, qui recula avec un choc marqué sur son visage. Riku remit en question son traitement de Sora : peut-être était-il allé trop loin, peut-être allait-il mourir aujourd'hui tel un vulgaire sans-cœur. Contre tout attente, Sora empoigna le poignet de Riku, qui n'avait pas bougé en raison de sa tétanie et de son sentiment de culpabilité quant à sa maltraitance constante de son meilleur ami.

« Prends-la, vas-y » hurla dramatiquement Sora alors qu'il forçait la poignée de Chaine Royale dans les mains de Riku, qui était sincèrement inquiet désormais. A l'étonnement de tout le monde, Chaine Royale resta sagement dans la main de Riku, même lorsque Sora l'eut lâchée.

« Tout compte fait, rends-la moi » s'empressa d'ajouter l'élu de la Keyblade avant d'arracher l'arme légendaire des mains de Riku. Celui-ci abandonna l'idée de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sora, mais décida de planifier une intervention une fois cette mission terminée. Sora, la Keyblade à nouveau en sa possession, séloigna du groupe et alla ora, pSora, la Keyblade à nouveau en sa possession, s Riku remis en question son traitement de Sora, p'éloigna du groupe et alla s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce, et s'asseyant en tailleur, dos au groupe. Riku voulut le rejoindre, mais le djinn , ayant ricanée tout au long de cette scène, reprit finalement la parole.

« C'est à ton tour mon chéri, t'en va pas ! »

« Je refuse » répondit sèchement le jeune héros à la chevelure argentée.

« Ah mais mon chéri, tu n'as pas le choix ! » avec un claquement de doigts, les portes disparurent. Et tout le groupe comprit que leurs Keyblades ne leurs seraient d'aucune utilité tant que les questions n'auraient pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante.

« Parle. » ordonna Riku avec toute la haine dont il était visuellement capable.

« Qui te met le plus mal à l'aise et pourquoi? » demande la djinn en faisant rebondir sa poitrine bizarrement, avec un sourire pervers.

Toi, pensa immédiatement Riku. Peu de choses le mettaient aussi mal à l'aise que ce djinn, il devait se l'avouer, mais il opta pour une réponse qui n'allait pas potentiellement enrager une créature aux pouvoirs illimités. Il réfléchit un moment, et regarda les deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient en leur compagnie et le fixaient attentivement. Il se dit qu'éventuellement elles étaient une réponse potentielle. Le problème était la justification : pourquoi les femmes en générale semblaient-elles lui poser problème dernièrement? Il secoua sa tête pour faire partir certaines pensées dérangeantes et changea de tactique. Sora, par exemple, pouvait constituer une réponse : il le mettait régulièrement mal à l'aise avec ses effusions d'amour excessives. Il se rappela son meilleur ami, lui attrapant les mains et tombant à genoux en pleurant, le jour de leur réunion à Illusiopolis il y a de cela plus d'une année. Le malaise était clairement violent ce jour-là du côté de Riku. Le jeune homme décida cependant de ne pas mentionner les instances un peu gênantes entre lui et son meilleur ami, question de fidélité, et se souvint soudainement qu'il existait une personne qui avait une capacité inouïe à le désarmer.

« Sa Majesté, le Roi Mickey » répondit finalement le jeune maître de la Keyblade.

« Oooh, intéressant ! Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda le djinn en continuant sa danse étrange.

« Il me fait systématiquement pleurer » avoua Riku après un moment de silence gêné, durant lequel il avait caché ses yeux derrière sa frange.

Riku entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un pet buccal au fond de la pièce. En se retournant, il vit Sora retenir un rire en se mettant la main devant la bouche. Croisant le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami, Sora tenta d'exorciser toute expression faciale de son visage, et le regarda d'un air faussement maîtrisé, en se pinçant visiblement les lèvres – toujours en position de méditation. Hayate, elle, regardait le jeune Maître de la Keyblade avec étonnement et incrédulité, tandis qu'Iwako lui lançait un regard de tendresse emphatique. Riku se sentit rougir et se détourna de ses compagnons de voyage.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Il me dit tout le temps les bonnes choses au bon moment… il m'a sauvé des ténèbres.»

Riku ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, car son cœur se resserra à la pensée de Mickey encore coincé dans le monde des ténèbres. Sa culpabilité le rongeant, il empoigna son t-shirt à l'endroit du cœur.

« Riku, ça va ? » s'inquiéta finalement Sora, qui paraissait réellement sérieux pour une fois. L'Elu de la Keyblade se releva et s'approcha de son ami de toujours, visiblement désemparé. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avec une expression de regret.

« T'inquiète, on ira le chercher » affirma-t-il avec un air décidé, tandis que Riku hochait la tête et regardait Sora avec détermination.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade finit par afficher un semi-sourire lent, et Sora se décida à remettre ses mains dans la bouche de Riku afin de l'aider dans son geste. Riku ne comprenait pas les sauts d'humeurs étranges de Sora. Son ami était-il soudainement devenu bipolaire ? Il avait toujours été bizarre, mais à présent, un problème était clairement discernable.

« Plus qu'un seul mes amours, pleurnicha le djinn avec un sourire perturbant tout en fixant Sora. Et vous me laisserez à nouveau seule dans cette salle ennuyeuse… »

« La viande la plus tendre en dernier... » ajouta-t-elle finalemnent alors que le garçon dégluttissait de travers. A toi mon chéri... «Quel est ton plus grand complexe, Elu de la Keyblade ? »

Sora fit une pause sérieuse. Il parut réfléchir un long moment en tenant sa main devant son menton puis il secoua vigoureusement la tête, comme pour faire partir une pensée désagréable. Riku nota que son expression ressemblait fortement à celle qu'il affichait lors de leur descente dans la gueule du tigre. Soudainement, Sora rougit et regarda Riku. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et se sentit immédiatement stressé et mal à l'aise. Qu'allait _encore_ dire Sora? L'Elu de la Keyblade se racla la gorge, et sembla accepter la réponse qui s'était formée dans sa tête.

« Riku » lâcha-t-il avec détermination.

Le « complexe » en question sursauta en fixant son meilleur ami avec désarroi tandis que Sora regardait Riku de haut en bas d'un air mécontent.

« Je te demande pardon? » s'insurgea Riku. « C'est moi tout entier que tu regardes là, Sora. »

Pendant ce dialogue insolite, leurs deux camarades féminines s'étaient mutuellement attrapées le bras, en gloussant silencieusement. Hayate commençait même à présenter des traces de larmes, dans le coin de ses yeux bleu ciel. Riku ne comprenait pas la source de cette euphorie. En fait, il ne comprenait rien du tout : il n'était pas un complexe, voyons. Devait-il se sentir insulté ou flatté, telle était la question ? Le djinn quant à lui, paraissait peu satisfait de l'envergure de la réponse.

« Précise ! » tonna-t-elle en ricanant.

Sora regarda autour de lui avec un air incertain, puis s'approcha de l'oreille du génie de la citrouille afin de lui chuchoter sa réponse à l'oreille. Le djinn poussa alors un rire tonitruant, qui fit vibrer la pièce. Riku avait envie de disparaître, mais il était encore bloqué. Hayate quant à elle, croisa les bras et souffla par son nez.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça » dit-elle tandis qu'Iwako paraissait outrée.

« J'aurais pu chuchoter ma réponse ?! » se révolta la jeune magicienne hypochondriaque.

Sur ces paroles, la djinn soupira dramatiquement, et se mit à parler avec autorité.

« Hélas, mon moment de divertissement arrive à sa fin, lâcha-t-elle avec dédain en lançant la pierre, que Sora rattrapa avec une précision digne de son statut d'élu. Les réponses que vous m'avez données remplissent les conditions nécessaires à l'obtention de la pierre du Léopard. Prenez-la et passez votre chemin, nobles Guerriers de la Lumière! »

La Djinn fit une petite pause et rougit un instant.

« Faites parvenir mes salutations au charmant Ansem, roucoula-t-elle finalement. Il a susurré tant de belles paroles à cette veuve éplorée d'autrefois... »

Puis, dans un nuage de poussière aux couleurs pastelles multiples – qui se déposa sur les cheveux de Riku et épargna tout le reste du groupe – le djinn disparut.

« Elle l'a fait exprès » murmura Riku en tentant vainement de faire disparaître les paillettes couleurs arc-en-ciel de ses cheveux souillés.

Pendant que Sora fêtait bruyamment leur victoire sur ce monde absurde, sous le regard soulagé de Hayate, Iwako s'approcha de Riku avec des yeux brillants.

« Laisse-moi t'aider » fit-elle avec un sourire étrange.

Riku était éperdument déconcerté, car la jeune femme venait tout de même de révéler son dégoût face au contact d'autres personnes.

« Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu refuses de nous toucher ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe et un peu méfiant.

« J'ai de l'appréciation pour tes cheveux » l'informa-t-elle en ajoutant « Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte me désinfecter les mains après. »

A nouveau, Riku ne savait pas que ressentir. D'une part, il était flatté qu'elle daignât le toucher et qu'elle admirât ses cheveux, d'autre part, il était vexé par son envie littérale de se désinfecter suite à un contact avec lui. Soudainement, un rayon de lumière aveuglant arrêta les compagnons dans leurs activités étranges et, tandis que Riku se préparait à riposter si nécessaire, ils atterrirent mystérieusement à côté du vaisseau Gummi.

« La torture passée, se réjouit Hayate en se tournant vers Riku, cette djinn aura au moins su égayer ton apparence lugubre...».

Riku secoua sa tête, libérant un nuage de paillettes multicolores.

« Non. » fit-il sèchement, avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau en se dirigeant vers la douche.

Dehors, Sora et Iwako s'étouffaient d'un fou rire irrépressible, que Riku tentait d'ignorer.


	21. Chapter 21: Eclat de Vérité

_Enfin! dans ce chapitre, Riku confronte Sora pour le faire avouer:_

 _Que s'est-il passé lors de leur dernier voyage à la Tour Mystérieuse?_

« BOOM BOOM BOOM ! »

Sora ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'assit dans son lit, en sursaut.

« Sora! »

Le garçon maugréa, avec sa voix enrouée du matin :

« M...mouais...j'arrive... »

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se passa la main sur le visage... Il avait super mal dormi. En fait, il dormait très mal depuis quelques temps... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa table de chevet et observa un instant le porte-bonheur en coquillage qui s'y trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils et se sentit envahi par une vague de tristesse.

« SORA! te rendors pas, hein ?! »

« J'ARRIIIIVE ! » Gueula-t-il en lançant une de ses énormes chaussures sur le mur en métal.

« Je suis à la cuisine ! » Fit alors joyeusement une voix de jeune femme de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Pourquoi Hayate venait-elle toujours le réveiller _lui_ en premier ? Il y avait Iwako ! Mais non... _elle_ , elle la laissait dormir en paix. Et en plus, maintenant elle pouvait s'acharner sur Riku...

Riku ! Se souvint Sora en sautant sur ses jambes pour enfiler un short et un t-shirt rouge. Il ne fallait pas que Hayate et lui soient seuls dans la cuisine... ou alors il ne savait pas si la cuisine survivrait à ça...

L'Elu utilisa son épaule pour faire glisser la porte de la cabine n°1 et la regarda avec dépit, depuis le couloir : est-ce que ce bout de métal cabossé pouvait encore s'appeler une porte ? Secouant la tête, il se précipita en direction du salon et lorsqu'il y parvint, il poussa un soupir de soulagement : Hayate était seule en train de lire un livre sur le canapé, portant son t-shirt rose favori et un short court noir.

« Salut, dit-il en penchant la tête pour voir le titre du livre. _Les 1000 et Une Nuits_ ? »

« Je l'ai volé dans la Caverne aux Merveilles », admit la jeune femme sans gêne en tournant une page.

« Tu as _quoi_?! S'exclama Sora. Mais comment t'as... ?! »

« Les épreuves de ce Tigre étaient vraiment minables... dit-elle simplement en tournant une autre page... Il est merveilleux ce livre... »

« Alors... fit Sora en souriant. Tu aimes vraiment lire ? »

Hayate releva la tête de son livre et fixa Sora, avant de hocher la tête en souriant.

« J'ai fait de crêpes, ajouta-t-elle. Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît ? »

« Yes ! » Rugit Sora en s'exécutant.

Il était en train d'empiler des assiettes quand il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque : Iwako était apparue à côtés de lui, près de la cafetière.

« Iwa ! » paniqua-t-il en rattrapant une assiette volante.

« Bonjouaaaaaa ! » Fit la jeune femme en baillant en même temps.

Elle se versa une grande tasse de caféïne et y ajouta du sucre et du lait, avant d'aller s'asseoir à table, pour y tresser ses longs cheveux bleus sombres. Elle était encore dans son long pyjama noir. Le garçon mit la table alors que Hayate avait lâché son livre pour les rejoindre. Sora jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du couloir.

« Vous avez vu Riku ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nooooa, admit Iwako dans un nouveau baillement. Pas vu. »

« Vous...hésita Sora. Vous pensez que je devrai aller le chercher pour qu'il mange avec nous ? »

« Oh oui ! Se réjouit Iwako en tappant dans ses mains alors que Hayate faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Bonne idée ! »

Sora partit donc en courant dans le couloir et toqua puissament à la porte de la cabine n°2.

« Riku ! Tu doooors ?! »

Il y eut quelques bruits de l'autre côté de la cloison, puis la porte s'entre-bailla et laissa apparaître deux yeux turquoises électriques.

« Je _dormais_... » râla-t-il saoulé.

« Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? » Proposa Sora avec son plus beau sourire.

« Tu m'as réveillé juste pour me dire _ça_? »

Riku sembla le regarder avec haine et Sora se tendit. Puis il se rappela... Riku était toujours de mauvais poils le matin...avant d'avoir mangé.

« Il y a des crêpes... ? » Tenta Sora

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec. Il eut encore quelques bruits de l'autre côté de la paroi, ponctués de grognements, puis Riku, habillé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux avaient un étrange éclat terne. Dans un rire nerveux, Sora le conduisit alors jusqu'à la cuisine, où Iwako était en train de rire à gorge déployée. Quand elle vit Riku, elle lança :

« Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais je dormais bien... râla Riku en s'asseyant à la quatrième chaise, en face de Hayate. Jusqu'à ce qu'un connard me réveille en hurlant... »

« Hey ! » Se défendit Sora quand même vexé de se faire traiter de _connard_ de si bon matin.

Riku se servit du café et prit une crêpe dans son assiette, sans un mot.

« Heu...continua Iwako, incertaine. Je me demandais... il reste combien de jours de voyage jusqu'au prochain monde ? »

« Une semaine au moins, calcula Sora. Si on tombe pas sur trop de patrouilles de sans-coeurs... Là ça risque de prendre une semaine et demie... »

« Hé ! Se réjouit la magicienne, les yeux brillants. Du coup ça vous dirait une ou deux parties d'échecs ? »

« Partante, » dit sans hésitation Hayate en levant le bras, un bout de crêpe dans la bouche.

« Tu sais jouer aux échecs, _toi_? », lâcha Riku par-dessus sa tasse.

Sora le sentit. Il le sentit très clairement. Le courant glacé qui venait de traverser soudainement la pièce.

« Parce que Monsieur le _fragile_ sait peut-être, lui ? » répondit la guerrière avec un sale sourire.

Riku jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son épaule et fronça les sourcils.

« Sale petite... » commença-t-il

« Stoooooop ! S'exclama soudain Iwako en se levant et en écartant les bras. Temps mort ! »

Elle se téléporta et revint avec la liste de règles dans la main. Elle lut à voix haute :

« _Règle n°46 : Il est interdit de s'insulter à table (car c'est mauvais pour la digestion)._ »

Sora soupira. Merci, Iwako, pensa-t-il avec reconnaissance. Pour une fois que ses règles lui rendaient service...

« On reste poli, dit encore la magicienne en se rasseyant avec grâce, comme des êtres civilisés que nous sommes... n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait, » admit Sora en croisant les bras.

Riku et Hayate ne dirent rien et continuèrent à manger en silence. Au bout de très- très- longues minutes, Hayate fixa la viande séchée d'ours, à côté du coude de Riku, et lança :

« Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me faire parvenir le plat de viande, _chère enflure_? »

Sora et Iwako, l'un en face de l'autre, ouvrirent de grands yeux, paniqués. Elle le provoquait ou quoi ?

Riku la fixa de son regard le plus haineux, avant de lui tendre élégament le plat, en ajoutant :

« Mais c'est avec un plaisir _immense_ que je vous le transmets, grand et noble _abscès_... »

La jeune femme en rose attrapa les restes d'ursidé, les yeux bleus brillants d'une étrange lueur.

« Votre politesse et votre sens de la courtoisie me vont droit au coeur, minauda-t-elle, belle _petite saloperie_... »

« Je vous retourne le compliment, immense et majestueux _furoncle purulent_! »

Hayate et Riku se levèrent tout deux d'un bond, simultanément. Ils se fixaient avec colère, leurs yeux lançants des éclairs. Sora était absolument perplexe: comment pouvait-on aussi bien mélanger la politesse excessive et les injures odieuses ? Iwako semblait nerveuse.

« Ignoble tas de... commença à nouveau Hayate en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour réfléchir...déjections florales ? »

Riku parut surpris puis répondit, avec un rictus orgueilleux :

« Je le prends pour un compliement, très cher excrêment étoilé... ?»

Soudain, contre toute attente, un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Hayate et le même phénomène apparut bientôt sur la figure de Riku. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Se demanda Sora perturbé. Il connaissait ce sourire... ça voulait dire que Riku... s'amusait ?

Les deux adversaires verbaux se rassirent d'un même geste lent et recommencèrent à manger, toujours aussi souriants.

« C'était... commenta Iwako. Etrangement poétique...et...diplomatique ? »

« Ouais, » admit Sora en riant bizarrement.

Riku se leva de table pour aller mettre son assiette dans l'évier. Puis il traversa le salon et s'arrêta juste avant le couloir, en lançant :

« Si t'es partant pour un petit combat, Sora, je suis dans ma chambre...»

Riku disparut et Hayate se leva aussi pour aller préparer l'échiquier, au salon.

« Je t'attends, Iwa.. ». dit-elle seulement.

« J'arrive ! Fit joyeusement la magicienne. Sora, tu fais la vaisselle ! »

« Maiiis... râla l'Elu. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois la faire ? »

Alors qu'il se mettait à l'ouvrage, il observa les deux jeunes femmes mettre en place les pièces et il sourit : même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, le calme était revenu, et la cuisine était intacte. Puis il repensa au Porte-Bonheur étoilé, et il baissa la tête, pour que les filles ne voient pas son sourire disparaître...

...

Quelques jours après l'étrange confrontation à table entre Riku et Hayate, les filles vinrent à sa rencontre pour faire un « entretien d'urgence » concernant Sora. A sa grande surprise, elles commencèrent par le questionner : Hayate avec véhémence, tandis qu'Iwako avait opté pour un ton plus diplomatique. En effet, elles lui reprochaient d'être responsable de l'étrange comportement du jeune élu depuis leur arrivée à Agrabah. Cette accusation vexa quelque peu Riku, mais il se défendit en argumentant que lui-même les avait tenues, elles, pour responsables. Après quelques délibérations, le petit conseil de trois parvint à la conclusion qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée, de ce qui pouvait tant tracasser leur ami. En effet, la conclusion était unanime : Sora s'était comporté de manière parfaitement inhabituelle voire inquiétante.

Riku décida qu'il ne supporterait plus ce troublant sentiment d'incertitude. Depuis leur retour au vaisseau Gummi, il était évident que Sora cachait quelque chose, et il était grand temps de démasquer son imposture : effectivement, l'expression de l'élu se relâchait avec une fréquence croissante, et une profonde détresse transperçait son regard auparavant jovial. Pendant plusieurs jours, Riku avait patiemment attendu une action autonome de la part de son meilleur ami, afin qu'ils puissent parler ensemble des problèmes qui semblaient tellement peser sur le garçon (pourtant une incarnation humaine de l'insouciance). Rien ne s'était produit cependant. Sora n'avait parlé à personne de ses problèmes. Comme d'habitude, Sora se refusait d'admettre ses problèmes et s'obstinait à les ignorer en les camouflant par sa bonne humeur, dès lors presque artificielle. Riku ne se l'avouait que partiellement, mais il était sincèrement inquiet, et commençait à développer une paranoïa aiguë quant à la source de l'inconfort de Sora. Il s'imaginait toute sorte de scénario, où l'esprit absentéiste de son ami d'enfance allait finir par encombrer leur mission, ou pire, leur coûter cher lors d'un combat. Riku décida alors qu'il était devenu nécessaire d'outrepasser gravement sa zone de confort habituelle: il allait demander à Sora, s'il avait besoin de se confier. Il n'était cependant pas certain quant au déroulement d'une telle discussion, y avait-il une procédure spécifique à respecter ? Il ne le savait pas, c'était toujours Kairi qui s'était occupée de ce genre de cas… Capitulant devant son ignorance, Riku finit par spontanément se planter devant Sora alors que celui-ci se rendait aux toilettes et, le regardant du haut de son mètre huitante, lui ordonna de tout avouer:

« Sora, tu vas me dire quel est ton problème depuis quelques jours. »

Sora recula, sans doute pour paraître moins petit face à Riku, et le regarda d'un air défensif.

« Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte?! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton inutilement désespéré. Laisse-moi passer, je dois vraiment y aller… ! »

Riku réfléchit un moment, puis vit l'opportunité que cette situation lui offrait.

« Je te laisserai passer, à condition que tu me dises enfin pourquoi tu te comportes bizarrement en ce moment… » Riku hésita un instant puis ajouta « enfin, plus que d'habitude, admettons-le.»

Sur ces paroles, Sora sembla se figer et réfléchir un moment, mais son corps le rappela rapidement à l'ordre et il finit par se dandiner étrangement en sautillant sur place. Lorsqu'il s'exprima, c'était avec un ton empli d'un désespoir si peu caractéristique du jeune champion de la Lumière que Riku faillit le laisser passer.

« Rikuuuu ! » pleurnicha Sora, et Riku se ravisa.

« Réponds-moi » rétorqua Riku, un masque sans pitié cachant son profond amusement.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je te dirai – promis ! » S'empressa de répondre Sora, si rapidement que la fin de sa phrase fut dénué de toute intonation. « Mais _laisse-moi passer maintenant s'il te plait Riku._ »

Riku fit une pause et leva un sourcil en regardant Sora d'un air suspicieux. Il savait que son ami tenterait de se défiler quoiqu'il arrive. Ainsi, il décida de recourir à la torture pour assurer la continuité de cette session de _confidences amicales_.

« Je ne te laisserai pas passer, à moins que tu ne me donnes ta parole : Tu me raconteras TOUT…. » Il regarda Sora de haut en bas en fermant presque ses yeux, alors que l'élu sautillait toujours sur place avec un air pathétique. « Dès que tu seras en état. » fini-t-il par dire, submergé par une soudaine sympathie.

Dans un littéral cri de désespoir articulé, Sora concéda « Ok ok, je te dirai tout, mais pas ici, pas maintenant ! ».

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas entièrement Riku et il insista à nouveau.

« Ta parole. »

« Oui, ma parole, ma parole ! Laisse moi-passer maintenant ! Pitié ! »

Lentement…trop lentement…Riku fit un pas de côté et libéra la porte menant aux seules et uniques toilettes du vaisseau. Intimement persuadé que Sora tenterait de se défiler malgré sa promesse, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se campa devant la porte tel un responsable de la sécurité, croisant les bras d'un air excessivement sérieux. Après quelques courts instants, Hayate passa dans le couloir et l'aperçut devant les toilettes, immobile comme une statue, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit-elle d'un air suspicieux, alors que l'on entendait la chasse d'eau depuis l'intérieur des toilettes.

« Une embuscade » répondit simplement Riku, le plus sérieux du monde. Contre toutes probabilités, la jeune guerrière comprit immédiatement et décida de faire don à Riku de sa sagesse.

« Fais attention, il va essayer de te passer entre les jambes... »

D'abord un peu choqué – elle semblait bien trop expérimentée en la matière – Riku lui lança alors un regard reconnaissant en la regardant partir et se retourna, pliant légèrement les jambes afin de mieux intercepter sa proie. La porte s'ouvrit d'un glissement et, effectivement, Sora était prêt : accroupi, il voulu passer entre les jambes de Riku mais celui-ci bloquait tout échappatoire avec son corps. Riku en profita pour attraper son ami désemparé avec une sorte de prise de catch, l'immobilisant immédiatement. La victoire de Riku fut chantée par les grognements frustrés de sa victime, et celle-ci se mit à frapper le sol de sa paume ouverte, en hurlant « je me rends, je me rends ». Riku libéra alors son ami, et Sora ajouta en boudant « T'as triché » avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Riku.

Un sourcil solitaire de Riku se leva, alors qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix quant au lieu de leur futur échange émotionnel. Ainsi, il suivit Sora dans la chambre et le vit assis sur le lit, sans gêne. Riku voulut faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais lorsqu'il vit l'air sérieux de son ami d'enfance, il ravala immédiatement ses paroles. Les jeux étaient terminés. Riku s'approcha de Sora et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, en posant ses bras sur ses genoux et regardant le sol. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment dans cette même position, silencieusement. Soudainement, Sora inspira profondément.

« Tu vas me démonter la gueule » lâcha Sora alors que Riku le regarda avec un air perplexe.

Sora commença alors une narration, le regard lointain, et sembla se retrouver plongé dans le passé d'il y a quelques semaines auparavant...

...

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps autour de la Tour Mystérieuse. Sora descendait les escaliers de la haute bâtisse, lorsqu'il sortit un bout de papier chiffonné de sa poche. Il le déroula et relu pour la dizième fois :

Je t'attends vers minuit dans la cour... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

J'espère que tu viendras...

Kairi.

Il avait trouvé le mot contre sa porte de chambre. Et du coup, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de toute la soirée... Qu'est-ce que Kairi voulait lui dire d'important ? Pour qu'elle le fasse au milieu de la nuit, c'est que c'était urgent... et aussi secret. D'abord Sora avait pensé à quelque chose en rapport avec leur mission recpetcive. Puis il s'était dit que c'était forcément autre chose... qui les concernait tous les deux.

Le garçon déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il était arrivé devant la grande porte de la Tour. Il songea à ce qu'il allait dire à Kairi : _Tu as vu le Paopou dans la grotte? Je dessine pire mal, mais j'espère que tu avais quand même compris ?_ Non... c'était pas terrible comme début : _Bonsoir Kairi... alors, je t'empêche de dormir ?_ NON ! C'était quoi ça !? Hyper glauque! Ou alors un truc standard : _Salut Kairi... tu voulais me voir... ?_ Ouais, ça c'était normal. Et après... bah il improviserait !

Sora prit une grande inspiration et poussa les deux battants de la porte avec détermination. Une fois dehors, il frissonna : il faisait froid, cette nuit-là. Puis il chercha Kairi du regard. Il finit par la trouver assise sur un banc de pierres, dans le parc. Regardant le clair de lune. Sora hésita un instant, puis, prenant son courage à deux (voir trois?) mains, il s'élança à sa rencontre en criant :

« Kairi ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et l'observa venir vers elle.

« Kairi... repéta Sora dans un souffle en arrivant auprès d'elle. Tu...tu voulais me parler ? »

Kairi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et montra le banc à côté d'elle.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir... C'est... pas évident à dire... »

Sora s'exécuta et observa un instant la jeune fille : ses cheveux magenta avaient un peu poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et elle devait maintenant tout le temps les remener derrière ses oreilles pour qu'ils ne cachent pas son visage. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. Sora sentit son coeur commencer à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, et il attendit, retenant sa respiration.

« Tu sais... commença-t-elle enfin en relevant la tête en souriant. Quand je suis arrivée sur l'île de la Destinée, il y a de cela des années... j'avais tout perdu. Et quand nos parents, à Riku et moi, m'ont adoptée, ça a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Puis, Riku m'a présentée à toi et... on est devenus inséparables... »

Elle fit une pause, pour chercher ses mots. Sora était trop stressé pour pouvoir parler.

« ... tu te souviens quand on jouait dans la grotte? Riku jouait toujours le monstre, et nous attendait avec son épée en bois pour m'enlever... parce que j'étais la princesse. Et toi, tu jouais logiquement le prince, qui venait me sauver... »

Un étrange sourire barra le visage de Kairi, et elle regarda par terre, en continuant :

« C'est ironique, non ? Que Riku ait rejoint Maléfique il y a deux ans et que je me sois en effet révélée être une Princesse de Coeur... »

Elle releva la tête et fixa Sora dans les yeux :

« Sora ? Est-ce que tu crois au Destin ? »

« Heu... hésita Sora, pris au dépourvu, en se grattant la tête. Je sais pas trop... peut-être bien. Tout le monde me répète que je suis « L'Elu » alors... et toi ? »

« J'y crois, avoua Kairi en regardant le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leur tête. J'y ai toujours cru...Plus les jours passaient, sur l'île, plus j'étais sûre de savoir où était ma vraie place. Et j'ai commencé à remarquer que nos jeux... étaient devenus autre chose... que de simples jeux. »

Elle fit à nouveau une pause et regarda ses mains, en rougissant.

« Sora... quand j'ai dessiné le Paopou dans la grotte, avant la destruction de l'île... j'étais sincère... je voulais vraiment le partager avec toi. Je veux que tu le saches. »

Sora commença à rougir violement. Heureusement, grâce à l'obscurité, elle ne devait pas trop le voir.

« Kairi... commença-t-il alors que son cour tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Je... Moi aussi... j'étais sincère... »

Contre toute attente, Kairi se leva d'un bond. Sora, surpris, l'observa : elle avait mis sa main contre sa bouche et elle semblait...triste ?

« Kairi ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Ça va ? »

La jeune fille marcha encore un moment, avant d'aller se rasseoir et de prendre les grandes mains de Sora entre les siennes. Quand elle releva la tête, elle le fixait avec des yeux humides. Sora commençait à se dire qu'il y avait un problème.

« Sora... je... continua-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... je m'en veux tellement... »

« De quoi ? S'iquiéta le garçon en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Kairi, je ne comprends pas... »

Alors, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes et l'une d'entre elles coula sur sa joue ronde, pour finalement tomber sur ses genoux.

« Sora...dit-elle dans un sanglot. Pardonne-moi mais... je t'ai attendu si longtemps... pendant presque une année et demie, j'ai attendu sur l'île, tous les jours... et je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Je savais que tu reviendrais tôt au tard mais je me suis sentie si _seule_... alors je me suis dit : plus jamais je ne veux que tu partes sans moi ! C'est là que Maître Yen Sid vous a appelé, Riku et toi, pour le Test. Et après... je suis devenue son élève et tu es parti pendant des semaines pour retrouver tes pouvoirs... Et plus le temps passait, plus c'est devenu difficile... d'attendre. »

Kairi augmenta la pression sur les mains de Sora, qui commençait à paniquer : Où voulait-elle en venir ? Pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser ?

« J'ai découvert en maniant la keyblade, reprit Kairi en détournant le regard, que je ne voulais plus être la _princesse_ qui attend sagement. Que je voulais prendre ma vie en mains, parce que j'en avais la _possibilité_. Et ma vie a effectivement changé, lorsque je suis partie en mission avec... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Sora, triste de la voir dans cet état et totalement désarmé face à la situation, murmura simplement :

« Kairi... ? »

« Sora... souffla-t-elle enfin. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé... peut-être qu'on ne maîtrise pas tout... ou que peut-être le Destin ne nous laisse pas toujours le choix ? Peut-être qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas maîtriser notre coeur... ? »

« Kairi, tu me fais peur... » avoua Sora qui commençait à avoir un horrible pressentiment. De ceux qui vous nouent le ventre et qui vous donnent envie de vous boucher les oreilles.

« Sora... je ne peux plus tenir ma promesse... admit-elle enfin. Parce que je suis...tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... »

Sora reçut un choc électrique qui le figea sur place. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et un silence de mort tomba sur le parc nocturne.

« ...quoi ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. « Mais !...De...de qui ? »

« De... hésita Kairi en refusant de croiser son regard. De Lea... Nous...nous sommes ensemble depuis un mois... »

Le garçon, estomaqué, lâcha les mains de Kairi dans un sursaut. Elle ne voulait toujours pas le regarder. Sora ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre... il ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Dans un geste brusque, il sauta sur ses jambes et recula : comme pour fuir toute cette situation dont il avait perdu le contrôle. Comme pour fuir cette scène qui n'aurait _jamais_ dû exister.

Kairi releva lentement la tête et l'observa avec tellement de mélancolie que le coeur de Sora se serra dans sa poitrine. Le reflet des étoiles faisait briller des larmes argentées au coin de ses yeux bleus. Puis elle dit :

« Sora... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie... »

Sora était trop blessé pour répondre. Dans son orgueil et dans son coeur. Il sentit aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'une avalanche de sentiments violents se déversait en lui. Et il la sentit alors... l'angoisse.

Perdu, désemparé, Sora se détourna de Kairi et partit en courant dans la nuit, se noyant dans les ténèbres.

 _La révélation est enfin tombée: Sora et Kairi ne seront pas un couple dans_ Another Destiny _._

 _Nous avons décidé de briser la relation Sokairi pour plusieurs raisons, mais en aucun cas parce que nous n'apprécions pas Kairi. Nous voulions initialement lui donner un rôle plus important et nous espérons vraiment que Nomura saura développer le personnage dans KH3._

 _Non, nous avons pris (le risque) la décision de briser leur relation car premièrement, il nous semblait que tant que Sora ne mûrissait pas, leur amour ne pouvait pas décoller. Rien n'allait se passer._

 _Ce qui nous amène à la deuxième raison: briser le coeur de Sora, à qui tout réussi (pratiquement) depuis le début, allait nous permettre de creuser par la suite le personnage, lui permettant de mûrir et de se remettre en question._

 _On espère que la manière dont cela a été amené vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

 _Et la semaine prochaine... vous saurez comment Riku (grand-frère adoptif de Kairi dans cet univers), va réagir à cette choquante nouvelle!_


	22. Chapter 22: Eclat de Vérité 2

_Comment va réagir Riku à l'aveu de Sora?_

 _Et les filles vont-elles s'en mêler?_

« … tu t'es juste cassé, comme ça ? » demanda Riku, alors que son corps tremblait sous l'effort nécessaire à ne pas frapper Sora en plein visage.

En guise de réponse, Riku n'obtint que du silence et il finit par lever la tête afin de confronter le regard de Sora. Celui-ci ne regardait que le sol, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose d'autre. Énervé, Riku le questionna un peu trop sèchement :

« t'as autre chose à me dire ? ».

Inspirant d'un grand souffle, Sora leva ses grands yeux bleus – emplis de larmes qui refusaient de couler – et fixa Riku avec un air désespéré : « Tu devrais me frapper Riku. »

Entendant ces paroles, Riku ressentit son cœur se resserrer et son sang bouillir par la même occasion : une étrange combinaison de sentiments, il devait l'admettre.

Perturbé, et ne sachant que faire de ses émotions tourmentées, il frappa.

Sora tomba à terre, la lèvre inférieure fissurée, alors qu'il se massait la mâchoire. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent regarda son ami se relever en silence, regrettant quelque peu son acte, mais préférant la colère à une autre émotion qu'il refusait d'extérioriser. Une fois debout, les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent à nouveau. « Démonte-moi la gueule » était inscrit dans ces yeux aux couleurs de l'océan. Riku ne savait pas comment réagir. Son ami se comportait de manière étrange. Finalement, il comprit ce que Sora faisait.

Riku s'avança à nouveau vers son ami devenu masochiste, le poing levé. L'élu ferma les yeux et attendit un impact, qui ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, Riku avait saisi son ami d'enfance par le col et s'était approché de son visage en sifflant à travers ses dents.

« Tu veux que je te fasse mal c'est ça? » confirma Riku sur un ton dégoulinant de sarcasmes. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais que « le grand frère de la fille que t'as abandonné » te tabasse? Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? »

Face à cette question, Sora, rétrécissant à vue d'œil alors qu'il fermait les yeux de honte, ne répondit pas. Cela ne fit qu'inciter Riku à continuer sa tirade, avec plus de véhémence encore.

« Tu préfères la douleur physique à tes remords ?! Vas-y, fuis comme un lâche ! T'est vraiment le plus gros imbécile du monde, et franchement, j'ai pas envie de te donner une issue! Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire, espèce d'abruti ! Merde quoi ! Depuis le début….depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans nos vies, tu l'as aimée ! Dès le premier instant ! Je le savais, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait! »

Riku se tut un instant, sentant qu'il haussait trop la voix et qu'il s'approchait potentiellement d'une hystérie peu caractéristique. Il souffla un bon coup et, lâchant enfin le col de Sora qui avait visiblement envie de disparaître, continua plus calmement.

« Je t'ai provoqué, encore et encore » Continua Riku avec une froideur maîtrisée « Tu n'as jamais rien fait. Pourtant je savais que tu le voulais et je voulais que toi et ma sœur soyez heureux. Je pensais que tu pourrais la rendre heureuse et je pensais….que tout les trois, nous serions… » La voix de Riku mourut dans sa gorge.

Il retint ces paroles, car il refusait de les prononcer à haute voix : _Une famille_. Il avait une étrange conception de ce terme, et il le savait. Il ne se souvenait pas de son dernier repas à table avec ses parents, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il savait que Sora et Kairi seraient toujours là pour lui : ses deux amis, sa famille, les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Submergé par ses pensées, Riku se rendait bien compte qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement fou à présent. Il se sentait si ridicule dans sa déception déplacée que son autodérision augmenta exponentiellement, jusqu'à éclater en un petit rire ironique et froid.

Dans une sorte de rêve enfantin, Riku s'était imaginé devenir le frère de Sora. L'idée que ce rêve _stupide_ était désormais brisé, lui donnait envie de pleurer et cela lui faisait honte. Surtout dans la mesure ou Sora avait gâché ce rêve par son inaction. Pire, il avait chassé l'élue de son cœur dans les bras d'une sorte de « psychopathe », parfaitement indigne de cet amour. Par la même occasion, cet abruti aussi avait blessé sa sœur, la personne la plus douce et gentille au monde. Sa colère à nouveau activée, Riku surmonta sa petite phase dépressive et reprit son discours comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompu. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il se retourna pour tourner le dos à Sora.

« Mais tu n'as jamais osé, tu n'as jamais rien fait. Tu pensais qu'elle t'attendrait éternellement ?! Mais non, elle existe pas seulement pour toi, tu sais. Elle est une personne à part entière ! Et maintenant, tu l'as perdue pour ce connard, qui l'a kidnappée ?! Mais dis-moi que c'est une blague !?» Riku se tut et serra les poings, refusant de se retourner alors que Sora tentait de dire quelque chose.

« Riku je – »

« Sors. » répondit Riku sur un ton sec comme une dune de sable.

« Rik- » tenta une seconde fois l'élu de la Keyblade, mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer l'énonciation du nom.

« Casse-toi, s'il te plait. Je peux pas te voir là.»

Après un bref moment de silence, où tout semblait s'être figé, Sora quitta la chambre de Riku en vitesse. Pour sa part, le propriétaire actuel des lieux se laissa tomber sur le lit, en soupirant misérablement. Il avait honte de son explosion émotionnelle. Il s'en voulait d'avoir frappé Sora, et de l'avoir réprimandé – même si l'assaut était partiellement mérité et qu'un certain sentiment de soulagement était indéniable. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir anticipé cette situation de ne pas avoir été là pour sa sœur, qui semblait avoir traversé une période difficile. Finalement, il s'en voulait car il se savait partiellement responsable. S'il n'avait jamais ouvert la porte sur l'île s'il n'avait jamais succombé à ses désirs stupides s'il avait été plus fort… Jamais sa sœur n'aurait souffert ainsi. Évidemment, il était éminemment conscient qu'un jour les évènements les auraient tous rattrapés : Kairi étant une princesse de cœur et Sora l'élu de la Keyblade. Si Riku avait appris quelque chose ces dernières années, c'est que le destin ne s'évite pas inlassablement. Malgré tout, Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter les diverses variables.

Peut-être les choses auraient elles été différentes…peut-être n'aurait il pas été à la source de tant de douleurs et de rêves brisés – les siens inclus. Soudainement, Riku secoua la tête tentant de dissiper ses pensées pessimistes. Il avait décidé de ne plus regarder le monde d'un œil aussi noir, et il allait faire de son mieux pour tenir cette promesse. Mais il devait se l'avouer : c'était parfois difficile, de surmonter ces vieilles habitudes, ses pensées dramatiques. A savoir, cette nouvelle tendance bipolaire était pour le moins fatigante. Exténué, le jeune maître de la Keyblade décida d'aller se coucher tôt ce soir.

...

Sora était couché sur le dos, sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond de sa chambre, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre sur le ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait comme une boule dans la gorge et dans le ventre, qui lui donnait envie de vomir... pourtant il n'avait rien mangé de la soirée. Il avait essayé toutes les positions de sommeil possible, rien à faire. Il avait réussi à somnoler, mais alors des palpitations cardiaques l'avaient réveillé en sursaut. Au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux ?, Sora poussa un râle et se leva pour enfiler un t-shirt noir qui traînait par là. Il voulait aller marcher un peu dans le vaisseau... ça lui changerait les idées. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il jetta un coup d'oeil à sa table de chevet et y vit, comme à son habitude, le Porte-Bohneur en forme d'étoile... et il ne put supporter sa vue : il l'attrapa violemment et le jeta dans son armoire, avant de partir rageusement dans le couloir du vaisseau.

Il commença par se rendre à la cuisine, pour essayer de manger un morceau. Mais le noeud dans son ventre faillit le faire vomir quand il ouvrit le frigo pour voir leurs réserves. Il décida donc d'opter pour un verre d'eau. Puis il se rendit dans la cabine de pilotage, et s'assit par terre, contre un mur, et regarda l'espace devant lui.

Sora soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement... une espèce de mélange entre de la colère et de la tristesse, ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de remords.

De la colère, car il trouvait toute cette histoire injuste : il avait vraiment voulu parler à Kairi, depuis un moment en plus ! Mais à _chaque fois_ , quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avaient séparés. D'abord le Manoir Oblivion, puis la perte de ses souvenirs... puis il y avait eu l'Organisation et récemment Yen Sid...et là : Lea... D'où il sortait celui-là d'abord?! Sora connaissait Kairi depuis son enfance, il aurait quand même dû avoir la priorité, non ?! Et Lea avait essayé de l'enlever il y a des années, comment elle avait fait pour tomber amoureuse de ce type ?! Trop vieux pour elle en plus !

Sora serra les poings de rage et se releva pour faire les cent pas : il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser.

Il était aussi tellement triste depuis que Kairi lui avait tout dit... il se sentait trahi, abandonné et... terriblement nul. Kairi avait donc pu si facilement oublier tout ce qu'il avait risqué pour elle ? Et le Porte-Bonheur, ça n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle ? Il était donc si peu...désirable, que le premier homme qu'elle rencontre vaille mieux que lui ? Et elle n'aurait pas pu lui dire plus tôt qu'elle en avait marre de l'attendre... ?

Sora, repris par la rage, fonça sur le mur et le frappa de toutes ses forces, en hurlant. C'était un cri de douleur, tant physique qu'émotionnelle. Le garçon pensait que cela suffirait à évacuer la pression dans son coeur, mais non... il se sentait toujours aussi mal...

Il avait tellement de regrets. Il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute... Riku avait raison. C'était sa faute. Il aurait _dû_ lui dire ses sentiments il y a plus de deux ans déjà, quand leur île avait été recréée. Et il avait eu après encore tellement d'occasions : à Illusiopolis, à leur retour sur l'île et cette dernière fois, chez Yen Sid... il aurait dû envoyer balader ce vieux chnoque et aller parler à Kairi, comme elle le lui avait demandé mais... la vérité... c'était qu'il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur qu'elle lui demande de tout avouer. Et c'était ça qui le rendait le plus détestable à ses propres yeux : il avait réalisé maintenant... il avait _fuit_. Il avait été _lâche_. Parce qu'il avait eu peur de tout dire à Kairi.

A ces pensées, Sora sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge et des larmes commencer à vouloir atteindre ses yeux. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, son front contre le métal froid, et s'assit en boule, la tête contre les genoux. Il retint avec douleur le flot de toute sa tristesse.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire... Riku le détestait sûrement maintenant. Il avait raison : sa soeur avait sans aucun doute souffert de son comportement. Il était le _pire_ Elu du monde. De _tous_ les mondes. Et en cet instant précis, il se détestait.

« Sora ? »

Il releva la tête précipitament et vit qu'Iwako se tenait debout devant lui, l'observant. Il renifla bruyament.

« Iwako ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je...hésita la jeune femme en regardant ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue boire un verre de lait et c'est là que...Je t'ai entendu crier... »

Elle l'observa un instant de ses yeux turquoises qui semblaient briller dans l'obscurité. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Sora... continua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout le monde a vu que tu étais bizarre depuis un moment... et on t'a entendu te disputer avec Riku. »

Iwako regarda soudain ses pieds :

« Est-ce que...est-ce que c'est à cause de Hayate et moi ? Parce que... Riku ne nous fait pas confiance...que vous vous disputez souvent ? »

Sora fut surpris : comment avait-elle compris que Riku les soupçonnait de quelque chose ?

« N-Non... dit-il pour la rassurer. C'est pas de votre faute, t'en fais pas... avec Riku on s'engueule souvent, depuis tout petits... »

Iwako releva la tête et le fixa, fronçant les sourcils, et s'assit élégament sur les genoux à ses côtés.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu... ça fait des jours que tu as l'air déprimé et que tu fuis toujours quand l'ambiance devient agréable. »

Sora soupira : elle allait de toute façon finir par le faire avouer, alors pourquoi résister plus longemps ?

« C'est... commença-t-il avec souffrance. C'est à cause de Kairi... »

« Oh, fit Iwako surprise. Il s'est passé quelque chose à la Tour Mystérieuse alors ? »

« Hm... admit Sora en baissant la tête de honte. Elle est venue me voir et... elle m'a dit... qu'elle...qu'elle sortait avec Lea »

Iwako poussa un petit cri étouffé quand elle se plaqua la main contre la bouche.

« Sora je...hésita-t-elle. Je sais pas quoi dire... c'est... triste... »

Sora sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau, alors il décida de poser la question qu'il voulait demander à Iwako depuis un moment :

« Vous aviez parlé à Kairi non ? Je veux savoir maintenant...qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi ? »

La magicienne le regarda dans les yeux et sembla profondément attristée. Elle commença, en évitant soudain le regard du garçon:

« Plein de choses gentilles... elle parlait de toi avec tellement...d'émotions ? Ça se voyait que...tu comptais beaucoup pour elle... en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, moi. C'est pour ça que ce que tu viens de me dire... j'arrive pas à y croire. »

Au lieu de le réconforter, les paroles d'Iwako le mirent encore plus mal : donc, Kairi l'aimait vraiment. C'était encore _pire_. Il aurait préféré que son amie lui dise qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, un frère ou même qu'elle le détestait... N'en pouvant plus, et malgré la présence d'Iwako, il sentit à nouveau les larmes monter à ses yeux et il cacha sa tête dans ses genoux.

« Sora... dit Iwako avec une voix tremblante. Pardonne-moi... je voulais pas te blesser... »

« Je suis tellement _nul_... dit-il entre deux sanglots étouffés. Elle doit me détester maintenant... »

« Mais non... le rassura la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Tu comptes sûrement toujours beaucoup pour elle... c'est sûrement que... »

« Elle a trouvé bien mieux que moi... » la coupa Sora en relevant la tête pour fixer le sol.

« Ne dis pas ça... murmura presque Iwako, qui avait les yeux brillants de larmes empathiques. Tu es un super garçon... C'est pas toi le problème... »

« Si Iwako, trancha Sora, c'est moi le problème. C'est _ma_ faute. Tout est de _ma_ faute. C'est parce que je l'ai abandonnée. J'étais _jamais_ _là_ pour elle. Elle en avait marre de m'attendre. Elle me l'a _dit_. »

Iwako l'observa un instant, pleine de compassion et esquissa un geste de la main dans sa direction, mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle attendit un moment, essuyant ses propres larmes, avant de dire :

« On fait tous des erreurs... et les gens, c'est tellement compliqué... »

Sora releva la tête et observa son amie : la jeune femme regardait l'espace devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Le _coeur_... c'est tellement compliqué. Parfois... je comprends pas vraiment comment le mien fonctionne... Alors celui des autres, c'est encore plus compliqué ! Mais... même si les émotions c'est un peu... effrayants...parfois, c'est surtout incontrôlables. On ne peut pas contrôler les émotions des autres... mais on peut essayer de devenir soi-même... meilleur...tu crois pas ? »

Elle avait tourné sa tête vers lui et il la regarda un instant, étonné : la magicienne était rarement aussi sérieuse, et aussi sincère, avec lui. Elle reprit, en regardant à nouveau Sora dans les yeux :

« Je ne peux prétendre comprendre ce que tu ressens... cette douleur, elle est la tienne...et je ne peux qu'être là pour toi si tu as besoin de ne pas être seul... je ne sais pas si ça peut te remonter le morale, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en souriant, mais moi je te trouve génial comme garçon, et comme...ami. Tu as toujours été si gentil avec moi...alors je voulais te dire... merci. De m'avoir fait confiance, si facilement. »

Elle avait fermé le poing, sur son coeur, et Sora fut si touché par ses paroles qu'il essuya précipitemment une larme fugitive, avant de tenter un sourire et de dire :

« Merci Iwa... »

Il releva la tête et sursauta alors :

« Hayate ?! »

 _Riku s'est laissé emporter, ce qui est compréhensible..._  
 _Mais heureusement, Iwako est là pour calmer Sora._  
 _Par contre, que va faire Hayate en découvrant Sota abattu?_


	23. Chapter 23: Eclat de Vérité 3

_Suite et fin de la crise qui agite le vaisseau gummi._  
 _Hayate, sous son masque de froideur, saura-t-elle rassurer Sora?_

« Hayate ?! »

La jeune femme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, derrière eux. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Et vu la tête d'Iwako, elle non plus... La défenseuse était en simple chemise de nuit blanche et les observait, ses grands yeux bleu ciel s'ouvrant tout à coup de manière démesurée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? » commença Sora en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son mal-être.

Sans un mot, et avec une rapidité incroyable, Hayate courut les rejoindre, se jeta à genoux et prit puissament le garçon dans ses bras. Sora ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris par le geste, et ne bougea plus.

« J'ai tout entendu...avoua-t-elle dans son oreille. J'aurais pas dû écouter... mais je suis _tellement_ désolée pour toi, Sora... »

L'Elu, qui avait senti la sincérité dans sa voix, ne put même pas s'énerver. Il se détendit un peu et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en fermant les paupières.

« C'est pas grave... dit-il doucement. Tout le monde allait bien finir par savoir de toute façon... »

« Si c'est grave. C'est des choses qui arrivent parfois dans la vie, mais c'en est pas moins grave et difficile. Ça fait toujours mal de perdre quelqu'un qui t'est cher... C'est peut-être même plus dur encore de faire le deuil d'une personne qui est toujours là, mais qui a décidé de partir. »

Sora sentit tout son corps se crisper violemment afin de retenir le tremblement de son coeur emprisonné dans sa poitrine. Hayate se redressa soudain et le saisit par les épaules, pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Sora se sentit passer aux rayons X. Il eut de la peine à soutenir son regard bleu cristallin et, sentant la pression des mains de la jeune femme autour de ses épaules, le garçon entendit un souvenir ressurgir clairement de sa mémoire :

 _Ne pleure pas, sois fort... Ne pleure pas, sois fort !_

Sora sentait que tout son corps le faisait actuellement souffrir... depuis combien de temps luttait-il pour ravaler ses peines et ses chagrins ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas laisser sortir des larmes de détresse ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il essayé d'être fort ? Il soutint alors le regard célestine de Hayate et se persuada qu'il arriverait à tenir à nouveau, comme il avait déjà réussi à le faire tant de fois auparavant. Mais contre toute attente, la manière que Hayate avait de le regarder le désempara: la couleur de ses yeux le plus souvent d'acier froid avait pris la teinte d'un ciel d'été ensoleillé dénué du moindre nuage, où se refletait une profonde tendresse.

«Sora, pleurs. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse... Tu as le droit de pleurer ».

Choqué, surpris, Sora sentit son souffle se couper, sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il observa ce visage rond en face de lui, à l'expression si douce en cet instant, un sourire étirant ses lèvres rouges. Et il entendit encore une fois cette voix si familière, la voix de sa propre mère, rententir dans son âme :

 _Ne pleure pas, sois fort... Ne pleure pas, sois fort !_

Et il pleura.

Le flot de larmes accumulées depuis tellement d'années se deversa en lui tel un ras de marrée et la tempête de ses émotions se brisa sur son coeur comme l'écume des vagues sur les rochers. Pris d'une soudaine faiblesse, son corps ne supportant plus ce déluge de souffrances, il dut s'agripper à la chemise blanche de Hayate pour ne pas tomber et un long hurlement muet s'échappa de son corps dans un douloureux spasme, une cascade de larmes s'échappant finalement de ses yeux bleu océan. La jeune femme le serra contre elle tandis que les mains du garçon se resseraient désespérément autour du vêtement qui la drappait. Le corps sécoué de violents sanglots, Sora s'abandonna dans l'étreinte rassurante de son amie, laissant sortir toute sa peine sous la forme de gémissements pittoyables dont le souffle brûlait tout sur son passage. Il entendit vaguement Hayate chuchoter quelque chose à Iwako pendant qu'elle-même passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux en pics de l'adolescent dévasté. Puis, peu à peu, après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, les poignards dans le coeur de Sora disparurent et son souffle se calma, tandis qu'une chaleur appaisante réchauffait sa poitrine glacée. Ses doigts blanchis par la crispation se relâchèrent lentement et ses bras entourèrent le buste de Hayate dans une étreinte reconnaissante. Il posa sa tête contre elle et les battements réguliers du coeur de la jeune femme appaisèrent le rythme effréné de celui, meurtri mais enfin libéré, de Sora.

« Sora... chuchota-t-elle de peur de le brusquer. La prochaine fois que tu ne vas pas bien, il faut que tu nous en parles, d'accord ? Nous sommes là pour toi... »

Le garçon releva lentement sa tête bourdonnante, ses yeux le brûlant, et discerna deux visages souriants et trois tasses de chocolat fumant devant lui. L'une d'entre elles était même surmontée de crème chantilly. Et il comprit que c'était la sienne.

«Oui... hésita-t-il gêné en acceptant le don onctueux. Merci... »

Il porta la tasse chaude à ses lèvres et une gorgée sucrée réchauffa sa trachée endolorie, la sensation se répendant ensuite dans sa poitrine.

« C'est délicieux ! » souffla-t-il avec émotions.

« Le chocolat chaud c'est toujours meilleur quand on a pas le moral, » expliqua Hayate en buvant à sa propre tasse.

Elle le regarda alors. Avec tellement de gentillesse et de compassion, comparé à d'habitude, que Sora sentit sa gorge se serrer encore, mais cette fois-ci, de joie. Puis il lança un regard à Iwako, qui le regardait aussi en souriant, savourant son chocolat, et le garçon sentit son coeur battre à nouveau : il songea qu'il préférait nettement les câlins, les chocolats chauds et les mots gentils aux coups de poings, même s'il les avait demandés... Et il se dit que deux filles sur ce vaisseau, c'était pas si mal, en fin de compte.

« Merci, dit-il dans un murmure en souriant, vous êtes géniales, les filles. »

Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent derrière leurs tasses fumantes, puis Hayate fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du visage de Sora, qu'elle examina avant de lâcher :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Sora voulut cacher sa lèvre mais Hayate avait compris :

« Il t'a frappé c'est ça ? Riku. Il t'a frappé avant ? »

« Ouais... » admit Sora misérablement.

Hayate se leva alors précipitamment, poings serrés et regardant en direction du salon. Sora réalisa trop tard ses intentions lorsqu'il la vit passer d'un pas décidé le sas de la cabine de pilotage.

« Haya reviens! »

Il voulut courir après elle mais Iwako se leva d'un bond: elle le regarda puis demanda, gravement :

« Riku t'a vraiment frappé ? Après qu'il t'ai demandé de te confier à lui ?»

« Oui mais... gémit le garçon dépassé par les événements. Je l'ai provoqué... Je...le méritais, vraiment... »

« Sora non, le coupa sèchement la magicienne. Ecoute, reste là : si tu viens ça va envenimmer les choses. Moi je vais rejoindre Hayate avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. D'accord ? »

Sora voulait rétorquer quelque chose mais devant le visage autoritaire d'Iwako (et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de se confronter encore une fois à Riku qui le verrait alors dans son plus sale état), il finit par aquiescer de la tête et se rasseoir par terre, pour finir sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

...

Riku ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, mais il ne le cherchait déjà plus. Cela faisait une sombre éternité qu'il fixait l'éclat froid des étoiles défilant devant ses yeux à travers le hublo de sa chambre. Dans ses yeux, la myriade de mondes se reflétait telle la réflexion lunaire à la surface d'un profond lac aux eaux turbulantes. En effet, peu après le départ de Sora et depuis ce qui semblait des heures aux yeux de Riku, il discernait la voix de son meilleur ami qui hurlait à gorge déployée, des sons lamentables torturant l'esprit meurtri du jeune maître de la Keyblade. Les yeux ecarquillés, il fixait le plafond et tentait de se faire une raison, ne comprenant pas la réaction inconnue de Sora. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et réalisa que pour la première fois, Sora semblait pleurer de tristesse et non de joie. Riku était perdu, et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait du remarquer une telle incohérence plus tôt: une personne aussi émotive que Sora ne pouvait pas être entièrement dénuée de tristesse, sachant qu'il avait perdu son père à un jeune âge. Comment n'avait-il jamais réalisé quelque chose d'aussi évident ? Et cet état était-il réellement dû uniquement à Kairi et éventuellement ses propres paroles, ou s'agissait-il d'un problème plus profondément ancré en lui? Riku se leva de son lit et se mit à faire les cents pas, comme un animal en cage qui cherchait une échappatoire.

«..et merde...» murmura-t-il à personne en particulier.

Lorsque finalement le cataclysme d'hurlements sembla arriver à son terme, un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre du jeune Maître dévoré par la culpabilité. Puis, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter : la porte de sa cabine était secouée de coups violents, une voix colérique mais familière et glaciale traversant le métal.

« Riku, tu as intérêt à sortir immédiatement de cette pièce. »

Présageant une confrontation douloureuse, Riku avança vers la porte, hésitant. Finalement, il inspira profondément et activa le mécanisme qui ôta la séparation entre lui et la guerrière ravageuse. Immédiatement, il sentit ses pieds quitter terre : Hayate l'avait attrapé par le t-shirt et l'avait tiré hors de sa chambre, pour le jeter dans le couloir. Riku retrouva son équilibre sans grand mal et constata interloqué que son agresseur n'était que partiellement vêtu. Il voulu détourner le regard, mais la jeune femme aux jambes exposées ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Effectivement, Hayate laissait libre cours à son courroux, qu'elle déchaîna verbalement sur l'adolescent actuellement émotionnellement instable.

« Je le savais ! cria Hayate, se plantant devant lui en le pointant du doigt. Tous me disaient de te faire confiance, de te « donner une chance » malgré ton passé, mais franchement, tu n'as aucun honneur! De quel droit tu te permets de frapper un homme déjà à terre?! Sora était complètement désarmé ! Avec tous les éloges qu'il faisait de toi depuis le début de notre périple, je m'attendais à une sorte de Lançelot, mais maintenant que je te vois en vrais… tu me déçois !»

Avant même que Riku eût l'opportunité de répondre à ces accusations – pas complètement inadéquates, il devait le reconnaître – le souffle lui fut coupé par un violent coup de poing dans son abdomen.

« Voilà. Ca fait un moment que ça me démangeait» lui susura Hayate dans l'oreille alors qu'il se tenait le ventre en la regardant, abasourdi. Le coup de poing de Hayate avait été incroyablement violent, et Riku n'arrivait à respirer que difficilement.

« Hayate ! » appela une voix urgente depuis l'autre extrémité du couloir.

« Iwa… » Souffla la guerrière aux cheveux roses, soudainement à nouveau pacifique.

Iwako les rejoignit devant la chambre de Riku et immédiatement prit le visage de celui-ci pour le regarder dans les yeux, d'un air inquiet.

« C'est bon, ton regard est focalisé.»

Subitement, elle lâcha le visage du jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une limace gluante, et s'essuya « discrètement » les mains contre ses vêtements. Tandis que Riku souffrait le martyre en raison de son ventre, de sa fierté bafouée, et de sa culpabilité exhorbitante, Iwako fit apparaître Cristal de Grivre et effectua un sort de soin sur le jeune homme immobilisé. Puis, elle se retourna vers son amie d'un mouvement vif, tandis que ses cheveux virevoltaient tel une tempête de neige dans la montagne qui se déchaînait sur ses pics acérés.

« Hayate ! S'offusqua la magicienne en plantant son regard glacial dans ceux de son amie. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite avec cette hypocrisie ! Tu viens de commettre exactement le même acte, que celui que tu lui reproches! Donc si Riku doit des excuses à Sora, tu en dois à Riku aussi ! On est d'accord? »

« Mais, c'est lui qui a…» tenta de plaider la guerrière, qui avait baissé la tête et fait un pas en arrière. Riku, quant à lui fixait avec un étonnement innocent le dos d'Iwako, qui se tenait entre lui et Hayate.

« Haya, l'interrompît Iwako calmement, une étrange lueure froide traversant son regard péridot. Si tu commences à frapper Riku pour venger Sora, on va pas s'en sortir. Tu as commis une erreur, alors excuses-toi. S'il te plait. »

Hayate fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de réalisation, et elle finit par pousser un soupir d'autodérision.

« Je suis désolée Riku, fit-elle d'un air tendu, mais étonnement honnête. »

Un petit moment de silence s'installa après cette excuse et Hayate, n'y tenant plus, décida de quitter la scène de son crime.

« Je vais retourner voir Sora maintenant…»affirma-t-elle sans appel, la voix dure, ce qui transperça le coeur de Riku d'une autre brûlure de reproche. La jeune femme partit sans se retourner et Riku la regarda s'en aller, se massant encore le ventre en souvenir de la douleur récente. Brusquement, le jeune homme sursauta : avec une rapidité excessive, Iwako s'était retournée et était désormais intolérablement proche de lui, sans le toucher pour autant. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas.

« Et toi ! Tu dois des excuses à Sora ! » lui déclara-t-elle avec une autorité écrasante et, de ce fait, Riku tenta impulsivement de se défendre, tel un enfant pris sur le fait.

« Il m'a demandé de le frapper » souffla Riku en tournant rapidement la tête, pour ne plus la regarder. En effet, il était incroyablement gêné en présence de cette hypochondriaque, qui l'avait touché de son propre gré mais était encore en train de s'essuyer les mains. Il était sûr qu'une fois seule, elle allait se les désinfecter…

« Super ! Et s'il t'avait demandé de le jeter par le hublot, tu l'aurais fait ? » lui demanda alors la jeune femme avec un air ouvertement sarcastique, en croisant les bras.

« Euh…non » avoua Riku, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Bien, fit la jeune femme en affichant un sourir glacial. C'est super de savoir que nous avons tous une volonté, et donc la capacité de prendre des décisions de manière autonome. Maintenant, sois responsable de tes décisions : va t'excuser.»

Riku resta sans voix, tandis que la jeune femme, qui venait de finir sa phrase en baissant le ton, les cils papillonnants, se retourna d'un geste vif – indiquant que « tout était dit » - en lui envoyant sa longue chevelure au visage par la même occasion. Riku secoua ardemment la tête: c'était pas possible, elle devait le faire exprès! Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'avait pas la force de cogiter les desseins cachés de la magicienne. En effet, malgré le sort de soin d'Iwako, il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir – pas uniquement à cause de la douleur physique. Il décida donc d'en finir rapidement, et d'aller s'excuser auprès de Sora.

...

Sora était resté pitoyablement assis sur le sol froid métallique de la salle de commandes, attendant peut-être l'annonce des funérailles de son meilleur ami. Entendant des cris de guerre au loin, il avait commencé à paniquer et bu les trois tasses de chocolat chaud pour se détendre les nerfs. Enfin, dans un mouvement brusque, Hayate entra dans la pièce, marchant d'un pas de conquérant viril ce qui contrasta avec sa jolie chemisette blanche. Sora vit dans cette démarche un signe funeste.

« Il est mort ... ?» Souffla le garçon.

« Qui, Riku ? lâcha la guerrière surprise. Non, Iwako l'a sauvé... »

Sora fronça les sourcils, mi-soulagé, mi-inquiet pour l'état physique de son meilleur ami mais Hayate ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et repartit en direction du salon en lançant juste:

« Il arrive. Prépare-toi. »

« Tu... commença Sora clairement stressé. Tu veux pas rester ? »

« Non, » trancha-t-elle sans équivoque en se dirrigeant vers la sortie.

Les épaules de Sora, démoralisé, s'affaissèrent dans un mouvement d'abandon théâtral. Le garçon était épuisé. Physiquement (parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi) et psychologiquement (parce que ce vaisseau s'était soudainement transformé en prison émotionnelle sans échappatoire). Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir ENCORE parler à Riku, qui agravait les choses à cause de son incapacité à communiquer ses sentiments de manière normale. Sora était véritablement gêné par tout le remue-ménage qu'il avait engendré en parlant de Kairi à Riku (accessoirement son grand frère ultra protecteur). Il s'était retrouvé par sa faute « le cul entre deux chaises », à devoir choisir entre prendre le parti de sa cadette ou de son meilleur ami de toujours. Sora s'en voulait donc, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement fuir la confrontation.

Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées et Sora redressa la tête : Riku et Hayate se faisaient face devant la porte, sans un mot, comme deux chats qui ne savaient pas qui avait la priorité. Puis la défenseuse, tout en quittant la salle, pointa ses deux yeux de son index et de son majeur avant de faire de même en direction de Riku. Puis elle disparut et la porte de la salle de commandes se referma, tandis que l'expression sévère d'Iwako faisait briller ses yeux dans le noir de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Finalement seuls, les deux garçons se regardèrent un bon moment mal à l'aise, dans un silence gêné et gênant, interrompu parfois par des raclements de gorge. Riku finit par prendre l'initiative et brisa le silence en parlant de toute autre chose :

« Elles sont démentes ces filles... » chuchota-t-il en regardant la porte en métal avec méfiance.

« Ouais... admit Sora dans un murmure tout en s'autorisant un sourire. Elles sont super. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence puis Sora, n'en pouvant plus et voyant Riku regarder le sol comme pour chercher une trappe de secours inexistante, sourit en se grattant la nuque et lâcha un honnête :

« Je m'excuse. Pour tout. »

Riku ne répondit pas tout de suite et fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête, perplexe. Sora paniqua quelques instants, rédoutant un nouveau sujet de dispute, mais les reproches ne vinrent jamais, car le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer :

« Mec... t'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est une histoire entre toi et Kairi, j'aurai pas dû m'en mêler... »

Il fit une pause (involontairement dramatique), cherchant ses mots, puis ajouta :

« Même si ce que j'ai dit je le pensais et que tout n'était pas dénué de bon sens, j'ai sur-réagi et je t'ai fait porter ma propre déception. »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux bleu océan, émus et pleins de larmes de reconnaissance (ce qui sembla faire paniquer Riku) et dit :

« Riku tu... tu étais déçu ? Je croyais que tu m'en voulais... »

« Pas du tout, précisa le jeune Maître de la keyblade. Ben peut-être un peu... mais c'est vite passé. »

Sora toucha sa mâchoire en estimant que ce fût à ce moment- _là_ qu'il avait « un peu » été enervé, puis reprit, pour ne pas l'inquiéter :

« J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs, je pensais que tu allais me les reprocher... »

« Je pense que tu as déjà largement payé le prix de tes erreurs... » conlut Riku avec un air de pitié.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête de dépit, mais Riku ajouta, de manière un peu précipitée :

« Non mais c'est pas ta faute ! Regarde Lea : il est grand, beau et sexy! C'était injuste ! »

Sora fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, comprenant qu'il ne correspondait pas à cette decsription, le visage caché par les ténèbres de ses cheveux, et se dirigea vers le hublot le plus proche en quête de salvation.

« Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés dans son dos. Vous vous êtes juste distancés, je suppose que le mec en a juste profité... et peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose... »

Il refit une longue pause pendant laquelle Sora entendit presque les rouages dans son cerveau s'activer à mille à l'heure. Puis il lâcha :

« Sora, tu es mon meilleur ami et je connais toutes tes qualités... franchement, t'as rien à lui envier. Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui va voir qui tu es vraiment, et qui acceptera aussi tes défauts et les aimera comme faisant partie intégrante de toi... »

Sora rouvrit les yeux et fit volte face en regardant son meilleur ami de toujours avec émotions :

« Oh Riku... tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Ne me force pas à le redire, » trancha le jeune homme en croisant les bras, le regard froid.

Sora le regarda avec espoir, les yeux brillants, en se retenant de lui sauter dans les bras, sachant que son ami n'aimait pas ça. Riku le regarda, dépité en abandonnant toute résistance et soupira :

« Tu as le droit à UN câlin... »

Fou de joie, Sora ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur un Riku inexpressif en s'exclamant :

« Oh Riku ! Si tu avais été une fille, je t'aurais épousé ! »

Ce dernier le repoussa alors brusquement et affirma avec une confiance absolue :

« Non. Si quelqu'un devait être une femme dans notre couple, hypothétique et tout à fait inenvisageable, ce serait toi. »

Sora prit une mine boudeuse, surtout parce que Riku venait de gâcher le seul câlin qui lui était autorisé, plus que le fait d'avoir été traité de fille. Riku le fixa un instant puis expira en levant les yeux au ciel:

« Tout ce bordel juste pour en arriver à cette conclusion... je suis fatigué... »

L'Elu se gratta la nuque, rassuré de ne pas avoir perdu le lien qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami, puis ajouta :

« J'espère... que tu resteras quand même avec nous pour la quête des Pierres... »

Riku l'observa, puis lui mit un (gentil) coup de poing dans l'épaule en ironisant :

« Crois pas arriver à te débarrasser si facilement de moi... »

Sora le regarda, reconnaissant. Et Riku ajouta encore, souriant sincèrement :

« On en parle plus, ok ? »

Alors que Sora hochait la tête et voulait sortir de la pièce, Riku lui attrapa l'épaule, plongea ses yeux turquoises dans les siens et confirma encore :

« Sérieux. On en parle plus jamais. »

Puis tout deux rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes, qui avaient pris l'initiative de faire la cuisine entre temps, car il était déjà l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Et personne ne dormit cette nuit là.

 _Nous avons appris quelques détails sur l'enfance de Sora et sur certains de ses "défauts" de personnalité._  
 _Riku doit lui aussi passer le cap, à présent que Kairi n'est plus la Princesse de son meilleur ami._  
 _Semaine prochaine, un nouveau monde Disney!_


	24. Chapter 24: Zootopie partie 1

_Un nouveau monde Disney attend nos 4 porteurs de keyblade..._  
 _qui seront obligés, pour préserver l'équilibre des mondes, de changer d'apparence pour continuer leur quête des Pierres des Prophètes._

Une ambiance étrange régnait dans le vaisseau Gummi alors que deux personnes s'évitaient grossièrement depuis plusieurs jours. En effet, Hayate faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ostensiblement Riku et celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour y remédier. Ainsi, lorsque les deux adversaires se trouvaient dans la même pièce – ce qui était plutôt rare, vu les efforts de Sora et Iwako de les garder occupés et loin l'un de l'autre – un silence inconfortable et tendu s'installait inévitablement. Malheureusement, Riku devait se l'avouer: il ne supportait plus cette ambiance. Il avait l'impression que graduellement son âme serait nécrosée par le regard perçant et cristallin de la guerrière aux cheveux roses. Fréquemment, alors qu'il se baladait dans le vaisseau, Riku sentait comme une piqure à l'arrière de sa tête mais, lorsqu'il se retournait, la guerrière s'éloignait déjà. Naturellement, Riku était sans arrêt sur les nerfs. Celui qui supportait cependant le moins cette situation n'était autre que l'élu de la Keyblade en personne. Au vu des circonstances, Riku dut reconnaître que, peu à peu, Sora devenait fou. C'était une folie différente de sa folie habituelle, car elle semblait bouillonner à la surface sans pour autant exploser aléatoirement. Des instances prolongées de regards frénétiques et des sueurs froides semblaient régulièrement s'emparer de son meilleur ami. Parfois, Sora et Iwako parlaient passionnément de sujets insipides, tentant de créer un contact inespéré entre les deux antagonistes, et surtout, échapper au silence intenable.

Par chance, le temps était enfin venu de débarquer dans le monde de la pierre du Renard. L'équipe de voyageurs d'entre-mondes s'était rassemblée dans le cockpit du vaisseau Gummi et semblait globalement soulagée de bientôt pouvoir respirer de l'air frais.

Iwako s'avança vers le capitaine.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé quel genre de monde nous attend, donc nous voilà sans costumes… souffla-t-elle avec déception. Je m'excuse Sora, j'avais la tête _ailleurs_.»

Sur cette fin de phrase, elle lança un regard pleins de reproches à ses deux autres compagnons de voyage, qui détournèrent tous les deux la tête pour regarder le plafond d'un même mouvement. Bizarrement, la magicienne aux cheveux bleu-nuit semblait trouver cela «amusant». Elle affichait ce sourire étrange, dont la signification restait indéterminable pour Riku. Parfois, il avait envie de lui mettre quelque chose sur ses lèvres pulpeuses pour les cacher. Mais jamais il ne ferait ça…pour diverses raisons. Les pensées de Riku s'éloignèrent vers d'autres horizons, tandis qu'il regardait dans le vide et que ses compagnons échangeaient sur les spécificités du prochain monde. Puis soudain, il se sentit quitter terre. Sora avait choisi ce moment pour activer la téléportation. Une vocifération de surprise mourut dans la gorge de Riku, qui accepta alors son accablant destin, tandis qu'il se sentit altéré jusque dans sa structure génétique.

Quelques secondes plus tard – une éternité aux yeux d'un Riku excessivement perturbé – les quatre compagnons atterrirent dans une forêt dense, un bruit d'eau assourdissant résonnant dans l'espace sombre. Essoufflés, ils se dévisagèrent tous mutuellement d'un air interloqué. Toutefois, le plus étonné de tous fut Riku, qui ne s'était pas préparé à l'éventualité de se retrouver transformé en loup. Oui. Riku se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière, mais son corps était recouvert d'un lourd pelage velouté, d'un blanc immaculé. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui s'était transformé en un lion supposément adolescent, au vu de sa courte crinière. Il faisait tout de même une tête de plus que Riku, et son pelage était d'un brun foncé inhabituel pour un félin de cette espèce, reflétant la couleur de sa chevelure sous forme humaine. Son regard se posa alors sur un tigre massif, dont l'identité se devina immédiatement…Car ce tigre était rose. Soit, ce n'était pas un rose bonbon, mais plus un rose doux, comme du pastel…mais du rose tout de même. L'objet des observations de Riku ne semblait cependant pas remarquer l'inspection insistante de son pelage, car le fauve de trois mètres se redressa et regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet. C'est alors que Riku remarqua l'absence de Iwako. Il voulut tourner la tête pour la chercher de son regard, quand il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Il compris que la magicienne se tenait derrière lui, et tenta de pivoter pour l'examiner, curieux. Il vit alors deux yeux péridots familiers, brillant dans l'obscurité, alors qu'aucun contour distinct n'était discernable pour le reste de son corps. Sous sa forme animale de panthère, la magicienne était invisible à l'œil nu, du moins dans la pénombre de la forêt environnante. Le groupe d'aventuriers suivit finalement le bruit de l'eau, et aperçut un bâtiment surplombant un colossal barrage avec le nom de « Cliffside » accroché à une arche en fer au dessus d'un pont. Alors qu'ils avancèrent dans l'ombre jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, la présence de Iwako se fusionnant à l'obscurité de manière inquiétante, ils aperçurent deux animaux – un lapin et un renard – qui se cachaient derrière un rocher et observaient des loups garder l'entrée de la mégastructure. Apparemment, le duo était incertain quant aux prochaines actions à entreprendre et semblaient épiloguer en chuchotant. Les oreilles du lapin bougèrent soudainement et le lagomorphe – qui, sous le regard perturbé de Riku s'avéra être une lapine avec une physionomie féminine étrangement proche d'une humaine – se retourna subitement en regardant le groupe de nouveaux-venus carnivores, une semblance de panique dans ses prunelles. Immédiatement, le renard se rua sur eux pour les empêcher de sonner l'alerte, mais Hayate attrapa le rouquin et l'entraîna de force dans la forêt environnante, lui bloquant le museau de sa patte gigantesque.

« Nick ! Chuchota la lapine alarmée, en sortant de sa cachette.»

Sur ce, Riku décida d'imiter l'action du grand tigre rose en traînant à son tour la lapine vers la forêt, la bâillonnant sans merci. Une fois tout le monde réuni à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Sora fit un pas vers les deux mammifères affolés.

« Salut, ne paniquez pas s'il vous plaît! On est pas des ennemis ! Moi c'est Sora, se présenta alors l'élu de la Keyblade sans la moindre hésitation, avec un ton rassurant en secouant la petite patte de la lapine. Celle qui a trainé ton ami dans la forêt pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer, c'est Hayate. T'inquiète elle fait un peu peur, mais elle est gentille. Et voici Iwako et Riku – au fait Riku est pas de leur côté, c'est juste un loup, donc t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Un loup arctique, compléta Riku sans lâcher prise sur sa proie. Et, sachant que pour l'instant notre but à tous est de ne pas alarmer les gardes, serait-il possible de vous relâcher sans déclencher une bastringue, histoire de ne pas ruiner notre couverture à tous ? Pitié ?»

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, les deux mammifères séquestrés acquiescèrent. Lentement, Riku et Hayate retirèrent leurs pattes griffues de leurs otages et lâchèrent prise en douceur. Immédiatement, le mammifère à l'appareil auditif longiligne se rua aux côtés de son compagnon canidé, qui lui mis sa main secrètement tremblante sur l'épaule, afin de calmer son petit cœur lagomorphe en attestant de sa présence à ses côtés. La lapine inspira profondément et regarda le groupe de malfrats avec un regard aguerri, visiblement entraîné depuis bien des années.

« Moi c'est Judy Hopps, Lieutenant de police à Zootopie, se présenta la lapine sur un ton autoritaire, exhibant fièrement son badge de police. Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici? Vous mettez en péril une enquête et avez attaquez un officier! C'est un crime vous savez ?»

« Carotte, intervint alors le renard nerveux. Ces gosses risquent de nous faire repérer, faut s'en débarrasser illico presto! C'est pas le moment de leur faire la morale! Si ça continue comme ça, on va perdre la trace des mammifères disparus à cause d'eux et tu pourra dire bye-bye à ton Job!»

« Whoa whoa whoa, du calme les amis! intervint Sora énergiquement. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, on est là ! Nous sommes à la recherche d'une pierre avec un symbole de renard gravé dessus pour résoudre une enquête, nous aussi, et elle doit se trouver quelque part dans le coin. On sait se battre, on peut vous être utile ! On peut s'entraider, non ? Tout le monde serait gagnant, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Jamais entendu parler d'une pierre pareille, intervint Nick, croisant les pattes avec exacerbation. Et j'ai comme le sentiment qu'aucun de vous n'a un diplôme de l'académie de police, donc arrêtez vos jeux d'enfants et rentrez chez vous," ironisa le renard en souriant étrangement sous le regard sardonique de son compagnon gris.

« Stop ! C'est pas le moment, s'impatienta alors la petite lapine tandis qu'une de ses grandes oreilles frémissait subitement. Les loups s'approchent ! Il nous faut une diversion, maintenant!»

Avec ses grands yeux inquiets, elle fixa soudainement Riku, affichant une expression qui déplut immédiatement à celui-ci. Sans hésitation, elle s'élança, sauta, et atterrit sur la queue blanche et sans défense du loup arctique, qui jusqu'alors se contentait de balayer le sol nonchalamment. Immédiatement, Riku poussa un long hurlement incontrôlable à la lune. Un chant solitaire répondit initialement à l'appel de Riku, mais fût interrompu pas un des loups vigie qui semblait prévenir son collègue du risque d'une telle action, avant de perdre lui-même le contrôle et de rejoindre la horde des hurleurs nocturnes dans leur ode à la nuit. Entendant le cri de ses nouveaux « semblables », Riku fût assujetti à des instincts inconnus et ne parvint plus à s'arrêter. Pourtant, Hayate le ramassa en lui fermant la gueule avec sa puissante patte, tout en commençant une course effrénée vers le bâtiment suspect, ignorant le chaos ambiant des sentinelles devenues hystériques. Arrivé à l'angle de l'entrée principale, ils se collèrent contre le mur rocailleux qui les surplombait.

« Y a pas de doute, t'es un lapin malin", s'amusa Nick en regardant l'infâme responsable de la douleur de Riku.

Suivant la trajectoire d'un filet d'eau qui ruisselait devant leurs yeux, le groups d'espions indiscrets décida d'utiliser le canal d'évacuation qui débouchait à côté de leur cachette afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Un membre des compagnons cependant sembla faire une crise d'angoisse terrible et instantanée suite à cette proposition révoltante.

« Je refuse d'entrer dans un tuyaux d'évacuation, s'exclama Iwako en chuchotant frénétiquement. C'est répugnant!»

Sans un mot, mais avec un air de profonde compassion pour son amie hypochondriaque, Hayate attrapa Iwako et s'excusa silencieusement auprès d'elle, tout en poussant la féline à la fourrure brillante à l'intérieur de l'horripilant espace conique. Un à un, les compagnons suivirent Iwako, qui était tout devant et se murmurait sauvagement des paroles d'encouragements. Suite à une traversée difficile des eaux usagées, la panthère bleue noire déboucha finalement devant un couvercle salvateur et s'extirpa de sa prison sordide, suivit de Judy qui alluma la lumière de son téléphone portable en guise de lampe de poche. Immédiatement, la magicienne tenta de retourner dans le trou qu'elle venait pourtant de quitter précipitamment.

« Je préfère encore les égouts", s'insurgea-t-elle dans un cris sourd.

Devant leurs yeux, des lits et du matériel hospitalier désaffecté jonchaient les bords des murs. Des meubles désarticulés, empilés telle une hécatombe épidémique, rappelaient un passé funeste, dont l'histoire aurait sombré dans l'oubli.

« Regardez, on dirait…un ancien hôpital", chuchota Judy et provoquant de fait une réaction violente chez Iwako.

« Une Zone de quarantaine?! Non! C'est mon pire cauchemar! S'insurgea la jeune féline au bord de la crise d'angoisse, tout en conservant son ton étouffé afin de ne pas révéler leur présence.»

Riku voulut se saisir de la jeune femme angoissée afin de l'empêcher de bouger hystériquement, mais elle lui glissa littéralement entre les pattes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tes poils te serviront d'isolation, intervint alors Riku avec un ton légèrement moqueur.»

« Ne rigole pas, menaça Iwako outrée. Au moins je ne suis pas comme toi. Oh, le blanc…c'est si salissant, chuchota-t-elle avec une horreur sans nom dans sa voix. »

Vexé, Riku s'avança vers la seule porte accessible et l'ouvrit sans hésitation, ce qui provoqua une crise cardiaque chez ses autres compagnons.

« Il n'y a personne… se défendit-il devant leurs regards choqués. J'ai vérifié avant de l'ouvrir. Vous me prenez pour qui…»

Passant la porte, Riku observa le nouvel environnant et, au regard de la pièce précédemment visitée, la salle derrière la porte remplie de matériel médical moderne aux airs hautement sophistiqués et immaculés, donnait l'impression macabre que ce lieu était l'antre secrète d'expériences immorales. Doucement, Riku s'avança et regarda autour de lui avec précaution. Les autres suivirent en file indienne, tandis que Judy prenait une photo avec son téléphone.

« Toutes ces installations sont flambant neuves, fit remarquer Judy alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité.»

Les yeux de Riku furent toutefois attirés par un plateau en argent, sur lequel était posé une sorte d'antenne ressemblant à ce que l'on trouverait sur une fourmi géante. Riku savait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un membre sectionné appartenant originairement à une créature bien plus sinistre. Le loup fit un geste à Sora, qui vint le rejoindre en agitant nerveusement sa queue de lion, et montra sa trouvaille à l'Élu.

« On dirait une antenne de sans cœur, chuchota-il à son meilleur ami. Regarde les traces de ténèbres qui s'en échappent toujours… Si cet endroit fait des recherches sur les Ombres, il faudra bien plus se méfier que lorsqu'il s'agissait encore d'un simple cas d'enlèvements...»

Les pupilles de félin de l'élu se rétractèrent lorsqu'il fixa l'antenne et il sortit sa Keyblade par précaution. En effet, aucune trace de sans-cœur ne s'était encore manifestée dans ce monde, mais désormais le danger était une éventualité palpable. L'apparition soudaine de l'arme légendaire fit toutefois sursauter leurs nouveaux compagnons. Heureusement, le sourire redoutablement surpuissant de Sora les rassura immédiatement, comme par magie, et Riku frissonna devant ce mystérieux pouvoir. C'était trop facile. Parfois, Riku était sincèrement impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Sora parvenait à se faire accepter dans ces divers mondes, plus différents les uns que les autres. Il refoula cependant ces pensées admiratives et se concentra sur l'image angoissante d'une salle emplie de prisons de verre équipées de lumières rouges, dans laquelle ils venaient de mettre les pieds.

« Carotte, fit la voix angoissée du renard tandis qu'il pointait le sol de son indexe poilu.»

« Des marques de griffes, répondit la petite lapine avec énergie.»

« Des énormes marques de griffes, continua Nick. Qu'est-ce qui a bien.. AAARGH ! »

Avant même que sa phrase eut le temps d'être achevée, un énorme félin avait rugit à proximité de la vitre qui se trouvait derrière le roublard. Dans la cage, un tigre massif et féroce faisait les cent-pas et, contre toute attente, une Iwako effarée s'élança vers la vitre et colla ses pattes contre celle-ci.

« Tu le connais, demanda Judy inquiète. »

La magicienne se contenta tout d'abord de signifier sa réponse négative par un mouvement lent de la tête. Puis, elle se releva et se tourna vers ses compagnons avec un regard perçant qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Nick et Judy.

« Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose d'étrange quand vous regardez ce tigre ? »

« Bah, il est sauvage, répondit le renard avec sarcasme. On est pas aveugle, tu sais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

La voix de Iwako dérailla légèrement et elle finit par regarder autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une panthère noire.

« Monsieur Monches, murmura Judy en continuant son avancée.»

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une cage, contenant un petit animal aux yeux luisants, qui se cachait sous un lit.

« C'est lui, ça y est on a trouvé notre loutre! s'exclama la lapine avec enthousiasme avant de continuer. Monsieur Otterton, je suis le lieutenant Judy Hopps, c'est votre femme qui m'envoie vous chercher, on va vous faire sortir de cette cage. »

Immédiatement, la loutre s'élança et attaqua vicieusement la barrière qui la séparait de la représentante des forces de l'ordre venue la secourir. Elle et Nick tombèrent à la renverse, les yeux écarquillés et Sora, qui s'était lui aussi approché, avait sursauté et s'était brièvement accroché aux poils de Hayate. Il la lâcha immédiatement, et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard amusé de Riku.

« Ou pas, finit par ajouter Nick en se relevant. Peut-être qu'il est pas pressé de retrouver sa bourgeoise...»

Pendant toute cette scène, Iwako s'était tenue étrangement à l'écart et regardait dans les cages avec des yeux bizarrement iridescents. Riku décida donc de s'approcher de la jeune femme et de s'enquérir de son état inhabituel.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'affole comme ça ? »

 _Quels sombres secrets cache ce laboratoire remplis d'animaux enragés?_  
 _Qu'a pu voir Iwako?_


	25. Chapter 25: Zootopie partie 2

_Nos quatre héros partent à la découverte d'une étrange laboratoire... Iwako semble être inquiète. Que vont-ils trouver?_

La panthère releva ses yeux à nouveau péridot et le fixa intensément. Puis, elle le prit par la pointe de l'oreille, entre deux griffes acérées – ce qui fit paniquer Riku – et le traîna devant une cage contenant un grand ours brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, demanda-t-elle.»

« Un Ursidé, répondit le loup, très sérieux, en massant son appareil auditif malmené.»

« Regarde plus précisément…demanda la magicienne en roulant des yeux face au sarcasme latent de Riku.»

Hésitant un instant, Riku se tourna finalement vers la cage et se concentra. Il plissa les yeux, tentant sincèrement de donner de l'importance aux inquiétudes d'Iwako. Soudainement, l'information que ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau se déforma. Nonobstant, dès qu'il détendit son regard, l'image indistincte qu'il avait perçu s'évapora. Il retenta l'expérience et immédiatement, l'animal ordinaire se métamorphosa en une créature de l'ombre. En réalité, le côté gauche de l'animal semblait parfaitement ordinaire, mais l'autre moitié s'était détraquée, ressemblant à une brume noire indistincte. Du côté corrompu, une antenne semblable à celle trouvée précédemment occupait l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver l'oreille de l'ours. Un iris luisant se posa alors sur Riku, qui écarquilla immédiatement les yeux et perdit le contacte visuel.

« Qu'est-ce que…. ? Des sans-cœurs ? Demanda Riku incertain.»

« Je ne crois pas, répondit Iwako qui n'avait pas l'air de devoir plisser les yeux pour voir au-delà du mirage. Je pense qu'ils sont encore… entiers. Leur cœur bat toujours dans leurs poitrines, je le sens. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé, mais c'est vraiment contre nature. Je crains que si on devait se battre contre eux, nous risquerions de tuer d'innocentes personnes, et non des sans-cœurs ou des similis…Il faut à tout prix éviter le combat et aider ces animaux.»

Choqué par cette révélation, et soupçonneux de l'étrange omniscience de la magicienne en cet instant, Riku resta sans voix. Il espérait sincèrement ne jamais devoir se battre contre ces victimes, mais était incertain d'une possibilité de guérison, étant donné que la solution habituelle – tuer le sans-cœur et le simili – n'était plus une option. Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par une exclamation excitée de Judy, qui restait ignorante de la véritable forme des prisonniers.

« Sans compter Manches, ça fait 14, affirma-t-elle. Le chef Bogo tenait quatorze dossiers de mammifères disparus ! Ils sont tous ici ! Tous les mammifères disparus sont dans cet endroit!» Instantanément, un bruit alarma le groupe de détectives, et ils allèrent se cacher dans une cage restée libre. Une porte s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas d'excuses docteur, s'exclama un imposant lion. Je veux des résultats !»

« Mais monsieur le Maire, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, répondit un petit blaireau femelle, qui portait une blouse de médecin.»

Judy sortit à nouveau son téléphone portable et se mit à enregistrer cette discussion des plus compromettante.

« Parce que j'ai devant moi tous ces animaux qui sont devenus complètement cinglés et vous ne pouvez pas me dire pourquoi, continua l'imposant prédateur avec colère. Non, je trouve ça très éloigné de _nous faisons tout_ _ce que nous pouvons_! »

Le petit blaireau semblait paniquer pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots puis, avec hésitation, elle émit une hypothèse.

« Monsieur, commença-t-elle. Il serait peut-être temps de prendre en compte la génétique. »

« Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, la génétique ? Ces animaux ont mutés, ils sont malades!»

« C'est bien possible, mais regardez les choses en face: les seuls animaux contaminés par cette affliction sont des prédateurs, et comme les prédateurs ont une prédisposition à la violence… ils redeviennent sauvages…»

La voix du blaireau se perdit un instant, laissant ses paroles en suspension, puis elle continua avec plus de fermeté.

« On ne pourra pas garder ce secret, il faudra faire une annonce.»

Le massif interlocuteur du mustélidé sembla très calme lorsqu'il porta une patte griffue à son museau, l'air incrédule.

« Bonne idée, faisons une annonce. Comment vont-ils réagir étant donné que le MAIRE, comme vous le savez, est un LION!?»

Le Maire avait dit cette phrase en gonflant son poitrail à vue d'œil, terminant avec un rugissement de colère qui terrifia son petit interlocuteur. Le médecin ne se laissa pas décourager cependant.

« Le chef Bogo, continua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? »

« Le chef bogo n'en sait rien du tout et nous ferons en sorte que cela reste ainsi.»

Judy avait enregistré l'intégralité de cette discussion avec son téléphone portable, quand soudainement, il se mit à vibrer et une musique emplit le silence pesant de cette prison.

« Quelqu'un est là ! S'exclama le Maire, affolé.»

« Allez-vous en monsieur le Maire, ordonna le blaireau en poussant son supérieur hors de la pièce. Sécurité ! »

Suite au départ précipité des deux interlocuteurs, une féroce alarme se déclencha et de vicieuses lumières rouges virevoltèrent inlassablement dans leurs cônes de verre afin d'alerter l'armée de loups qui semblait peupler ce bâtiment. Tandis que les issues se bloquèrent devant leurs yeux ébahis, ils parvinrent à se dissimuler in extremis lorsqu'un groupe de prédateurs entra, habillés d'uniformes sombres et armés d'armes à feu.

« Vite, fais diversion !» ordonna Hayate en chuchotant en direction de Riku, battant une de ses grandes pattes dans l'air.

« Pourquoi moi ? répondit le loups blanc sur un ton désagréable.

« Tu es de la même espèce que la sécurité, s'insurgea alors la défenseuse aux couleurs de fraise. Qui est mieux placé pour faire diversion que toi ? »

Avec de grands yeux outré, Riku voulut taper du pied par terre mais se retint. Il finit par se lamenter misérablement sur l'injustice de son sort, en regardant le ciel tel un martyr trahi par les siens.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit avoir une tête de méchant…»

« C'est ton destin », répondit sur un ton sec Hayate qui, d'un geste maîtrisé, lança sans pitié le loup dans le couloir envahi d'ennemis.

Par terre, Riku se retrouva nez à nez avec une meute de loups, puis improvisa en s'exprimant haut et fort.

« Des intrus ! Ils m'ont volé mon uniforme…Ils sont parti par là ! »

Avec sa patte griffue, il montra le couloir opposé. Ses « collègues » se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers les locaux indiqués, bien que Riku pensait que sa performance était si mauvaise qu'un enfant ne l'aurait pas cru. Avant de suivre le groupe, un loup aux apparences importantes s'adressa à Riku, visiblement pour achever un homme déjà à terre.

« Tu peux t'attendre à une baisse de salaire! »

Puis, il s'en alla sans se retourner. Après quelques secondes silencieuses – par précaution – Sora vint rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le couloir vide, le regardant avec inquiétude. Riku était de mauvaise humeur…

« Wouah ! T'es un super acteur Riku ! J'y aurais cru moi-même ! tenta-t-il de le rassurer.»

« Sérieux, ajouta Nick dans un moment de compassion, s'alliant à la tentative de Sora de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu ferais un bon disciple ! Nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses ensembles. »

Étonnement, le roublard mit une patte sous son museau en signe de réflexion, semblant véritablement envisager une coopération criminelle avec le jeune loup. En guise de réponse, Judy lança un regard noir à son compagnon malfrat, tandis que Riku faisait de même en direction de Hayate. Perdus dans leurs contemplations, les membres du groupe semblaient avoir oublié leur emplacement actuel mais ils se ressaisirent immédiatement lorsqu'à nouveau, les oreilles de l'inspecteur se hissèrent sur son crâne en frétillant.

« Ils vont revenir, s'empressa-t-elle de chuchoter dans sa panique. Vite, la _diversion_ ne marchera pas une seconde fois ! »

Éternellement défaitiste, le renard s'appuya sur l'énorme cuvette de WC – digne de supporter le fessier d'un rhinocéros – qu'arborait le mur de la cage qui leur servait de cachette.

« ça y est, c'est fini. On est mort. Chuis mort, t'est morte. On est tous morts ! »

« Vous savez nager ? S'enquit soudainement Judy en regardant les toilettes avec un air décisif.»

Ne comprenant pas le sens de la question, Nick répondit sans réfléchir.

« Bien sûr que je sais nager »

« Aucune idée » ajoutèrent cependant les deux jeunes femmes devenues félin.

« Comme un poisson » s'exclama à son tour Sora avec un air confiant. Riku comprit qu'il faisait référence à sa forme semi-aquatique dans Atlantica. En réalité, il était à moitié dauphin, donc un mammifère marin et non un poisson. Riku quant à lui, refusait de répondre à la question de Judy, car il avait compris son plan et regardait tristement la cuvette de WC.

« Passez devant vous deux, conseilla-t-il finalement à l'adresse de Judy et Nick. Ces trois là sont trop gros.»

Réalisant la situation à son tour, la jeune policière jeta un regard perplexe aux trois félins massifs qui entouraient la forme, plus petite, de Riku.

« Mais comment allez vous faire ?! » s'inquiéta Judy.

« Nous allons détruire cette infrastructure hygiénique, et sauter dans le trous. » Répondit Riku, qui refusait de mentionner le mot _toilettes_. Sur ce, Hayate afficha un sourire carnassier et fit craquer ses pattes en roulant ses muscles massifs sur ses épaules.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça, dit-elle fièrement en regardant son futur acte de vandalisme. Mais sautez déjà, le bruit va alerter les gardes plus rapidement, donc nous allons attendre la dernière minute possible pour le faire.»

Comprenant que leurs compagnons savaient plus ou moins ce qu'ils faisaient, Judy et Nick ne se firent pas prier et sautèrent dans la cuvette, tirant la chasse d'eau afin de se propulser dans les tuyaux. Bientôt, ils eurent disparu, laissant derrière eux un simple bruit d'eau, sous le regard paralysé de Iwako. C'est alors que, sans hésitation, Hayate arracha le cabinet, provoquant un vacarme tonitruant et laissant devant eux un trou massif et sombre, qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle.

« Sora, Iwa ! Allez y! »

« Ah non, protesta la magicienne à bout de nerfs. J'ai déjà dû monter dans des canalisations, vous ne me ferez pas sauter là-dedans! Plutôt mourir, ce sont des TOILETTES ! Laissez-moi derrière, je vais me cacher ! Ils ne me trouveront jam…AAAAAAH ! »

Interrompant ce discours trop fervent, Sora avait attrapé la jeune panthère paniquée et, la portant telle une princesse en détresse, sauta avec elle dans le sordide trou noir. Dans un moment de stupéfaction, Iwako attrapa le cou du jeune élu et l'enserra – peut-être un peu trop fortement – dans un geste qui aurait pu être potentiellement romantique, s'il s'était produit dans d'autres circonstances. Tandis qu'on entendait Sora s'étrangler dans sa chute, un cri de malédiction s'échappa de la jeune femme alors que ses longs cheveux absorbèrent la crasse de la tuyauterie sur leur passage. Riku eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant soumise à ce désastre hygiénique, puis indiqua les toilettes d'un geste poli.

« Les dames d'abord, dit-il en s'adressant à Hayate. Au pire, s'ils reviennent trop vite et me trouvent, je me ferais passer pour le gars lamentable d'avant. Toi ce serait plus difficile…

En roulant des yeux, Hayate attrapa alors Riku qui se retrouva dans la même position que Iwako toute à l'heure.

« Arrête de discuter. Ordonna la tigresse, en sautant à son tour dans la canalisation.»

Après une montagne russe sombre, malodorante et collante, Riku, toujours dans les bras de Hayate, se vit éjecté de la tuyauterie et tomba tout droit dans les profondes abymes de la chute d'eau qui longeait le vieil hôpital. Lentement, les deux corps se séparèrent mais par réflexe, ils parvinrent à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre via leurs bras. Contre tout attente, ce ne fut pas immédiatement la peur de l'atterrissage potentiellement mortel qui frappa Riku, mais la sensation indescriptible de se défaire de la gravité et de voler parmi un millier de gouttelettes scintillantes, brillant à la lueur de la pleine lune. Le bruit fracassant de la chute d'eau élimina tout autre son alentours. Puis, la sensation de flottement s'arrêta brusquement et l'esprit de Riku s'éteignit. Il se réveilla au fond de l'eau, flottant paisiblement parmi les courants de la rivière qui l'emportaient loin de son périple. La lumière froide de la lune se reflétait à la surface limpide du cours d'eau qui l'emportait et chatoyait tel un millier de fragments d'un miroir brisé, qui flottaient allégrement dans des eaux ténébreuses. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Riku, ce qui éveilla sa lucidité jusqu'alors éteinte par le choc de l'atterrissage. Soudainement le souffle court, il se débatit violemment afin de briser la surface de sa prison aquatique et d'inspirer cette précieuse bouffée de vie qui lui manquait si cruellement en cet instant. Tandis que la tête du jeune loup émergeait dans une explosion de perles liquides, il inspira profondément et l'oxygène envahit ses poumons avec une violence imprévue. Se hissant hors des eaux tumultueuses, il crachota et toussa, expulsant les particules d'eau s'étaient infiltrées dans ses organes respiratoires. Un long moment passa avant que le jeune maître de la Keyblade ne parvienne enfin à relever la tête et à observer les environs avec ses yeux fatigués. Une dense forêt tropicale longeait le cours de la rivière et obscurcissait le ciel étoilé nocturne. Riku n'arrivait pas à déterminer la distance ni le temps durant lequel il avait flotté inconscient dans le courant. Toutefois, il ne vit ni chute d'eau ni n'entendit le son de celle-ci. Inquiet, il tendit son oreille pointue et, finalement, entendit un bruit pour le moins inattendu.

« Atchoum! »

Le loup arctique se tourna rapidement en direction du bruit et aperçut un énorme tigre rose détrempé et grimaçant. Celui-ci venait de sortir des feuillages et fixa Riku avec un profond dédain inscrit dans ses yeux cristallins.

« Oh c'est toi... reconnu Hayate. J'espérais trouver Iwako et Sora ; mais te voilà, toi. Super. »

Afin de rester civil, Riku se contenta de répondre avec un regard de mépris non dissimulé, puis passa aux choses sérieuses, jugeant leur survie plus importante que leurs sentiments mutuels d'exécration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda Riku en se massant les tempes. On remonte le courant de la rivière vers le bâtiment ? »

« Non, répondit sèchement la tigresse, en lui lançant un regard condescendant. Ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai observé notre emplacement tout à l'heure et la falaise est trop acérée. Il n'y a aucun passage, aucune accroche, et je ne pense pas que nous pourrions l'escalader sans matériel adéquat. Nous risquons juste de devoir rebrousser chemin au final. Je propose donc de suivre le cours de la rivière. Elle nous mènera forcément quelque part.»

« Très bien, répondit le jeune maître de la Keyblade en admettant le bon sens des arguments avancés par la défenseuse. Allons-y. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux mammifères firent chemin ensemble – à contre cœur – en suivant la rivière. Sans échanger de paroles supplémentaires, ils s'avancèrent dans la nuit.

 _A cause de la rivière, Riku se trouve coincé avec Hayate, qui ne semble pas apprécier la situation... les deux porteurs vont-ils parvenir à coopérer?_


	26. Chapter 26: Zootopie partie 3

_Riku et Hayate se retrouvent seul à seule dans la forêt..._  
 _Vont-ils arriver à se supporter?_

Marchant en silence depuis probablement des heures, Riku commençait à s'impatienter. Il regrettait amèrement l'absence des ses autres compagnons, Sora en particulier. Son ami savait toujours remplir le silence de paroles insensées et inutiles – ce qui énervait parfois Riku mais, à présent, il se rendait compte des bienfaits d'une conversation insipide servant à défier les moments de silences pensant. Se faisant la réflexion qu'il devrait apprendre à communiquer tôt ou tard, et que leur situation – aussi infortunée soit-elle – était une occasion rêvée pour forcer une conversation nécessaire, Riku concentra toutes ses force et tenta une approche.

« Le soleil se lève, lâcha-t-il brusquement.»

« Bravo, Monsieur le détective, fit une réponse suintant le sarcasme.»

A nouveau, le silence s'installa et bientôt, le ciel noir commença à présenter une froide teinte matinale, tandis que les oiseaux se réveillaient dans la forêt alentours. Une intense lumière orangée commençait peu à peu à se refléter sur les quelques nuages blancs qui flottaient paisiblement dans le ciel pâle, et Riku sentit peu à peu son corps frigorifié se réchauffer au gré de la température tropicale environnante. Tandis que l'éveil du matin semblait à son apogée, Riku ne parvint pas à se convaincre d'entreprendre une seconde tentative de conversation banale. Finalement, il décida de cesser ce fastidieux plan consistant à imiter minablement le talent naturel de Sora. A défaut, il se contenta de rester fidèle à sa propre nature et se résolut donc à profiter de cet instant rare, afin de suivre les ordres de Yen Sid et d'investiguer sur cette fille mystérieuse qui, pour une fois, était seule avec lui, sans échappatoire.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de ton passé ? » demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.

« Non. » Vint la réponse, sèche comme une pizza oubliée dans une boîte depuis trois jours. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme tenta d'insister un peu.

« Rien du tout…? »

« Non. »

« On m'a parlé de tes dessins, s'aventura le jeune homme. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils pourraient signifier ?

« Non. »

C'était un échec. La tigresse n'avait aucune ouverture. Elle marchait devant, lui tournant le dos et fixant le paysage droit devant elle, ses yeux froids restant hors de portée. Le jeune loup poussa un soupir, et voulut s'abandonner à nouveau au silence. Contre toute attente cependant, la voix de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau. Mais Riku remarqua que, au vu de son langage corporel, elle ne souhaitait pas réellement commencer une conversation – juste mettre les choses au clair afin qu'il cesse son harcèlement.

« La vérité c'est que j'ai pas du tout envie de te parler, affirma-t-elle avec un ton sans appel. Je réponds juste par politesse.»

Riku haussa ses sourcils de surprise, puis regarda froidement l'échine tigrée qui avançait devant lui.

« Ah, c'est bon à savoir. Et pourquoi ?»

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, grogna-t-elle presque, en signe d'agacement.»

Mécontent de devoir entretenir une conversation avec un dos, Riku s'impatienta finalement et s'arrêta.

« Je te retourne le compliment, lâcha-t-il impérieusement en croisant les pattes sur sa poitrine. Sauf que moi, contrairement à toi, je ne tourne pas le dos à une personne dont je me méfie. »

Hayate arrêta finalement son avancée et se retourna brusquement, fixant Riku avec défiance et amertume, semblant le maudire silencieusement de son regard.

« Sache que je n'ai réellement aucune envie de te connaître, continua alors le jeune homme encouragé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Je ne fais que suivre les _ordres_ de Yen Sid. »

Une petite feuille aventureuse traversa leur échange visuel, volant nonchalamment dans l'air frais du matin, indifférent à la tension inflammable entre les deux prédateurs. Par réflexe, et voyant un énorme tigre faire un pas menaçant vers lui, Riku analysa ses chances de survie en cas d'affrontement : force contre agilité. De nombreuses stratégies d'esquives s'esquissèrent dans sa tête et ses yeux virevoltèrent dans leurs orbites en cartographiant mentalement les alentours, jusque dans le moindre détail. Après un long moment, Hayate finit par s'impatienter et grogna entre ses dents:

« Les ordres, _qui sont_? Insista la jeune défenseuse restée sur ses gardes. Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille et juste t'arrêter de parler! »

Lentement, Riku cligna des yeux et esquissa l'un de ses fameux semi-sourires, qui s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

« Alors comme ça, maintenant, tu aimerais que je te parle ? Rétorqua Riku avec cynisme. Je trouve pourtant que tu avais été suffisamment claire concernant tes intentions de ne pas entretenir de discussion avec moi. »

Plissant les yeux, les poils roses de Hayate semblèrent se hérisser et elle serra vicieusement les poings, oubliant la présence des ses griffes tranchantes qui laissèrent s'échapper quelques gouttes de liquide écarlate. Les deux compagnons regardèrent en silence le sang couler du coussin du félin massif. Il coulait, encore et encore… sans s'arrêter.

« Ça a l'air plutôt profond, murmura Riku dubitativement.»

Après une seconde de réflexion, Hayate planta finalement sa main dans le courant glacial de la rivière.

« C'est propre maintenant, affirma-t-elle sans émotion.»

Riku secoua la tête lentement.

« Si Iwako voyait ça… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, d'Iwako ? » Vociféra soudainement Hayate avec un regard mordant et une véhémence inattendue, qui fit légèrement sursauter Riku.»

« Je sais qu'elle s'inquièterait pour toi, se défendit-il amèrement et, étant courtois dans son animosité, lui rendit un regard équivalent.»

« C'est vrai.» Admit facilement Hayate en haussant les épaules, toute agressivité ayant quitté son corps comme une bouffée d'air chaud en hiver. Riku roula des yeux ironiquement, ne s'attendant réellement pas à une réaction si honnête. Il ne savait sincèrement pas comment poursuivre son interaction avec une interlocutrice si lunatique. Ainsi, le silence s'installa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci cependant, il s'avéra moins pesant… Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que finalement, leurs deux souffles commencèrent à être saccadés; ils ne s'étaient pas reposés depuis leur arrivé à Zootopie et la petite aventure dans la rivière les avait tout de même épuisés. Même en tant que guerriers bien entrainés, le repos commençait à s'imposer suite à cette journée ininterrompue de marche dans le dense feuillage de cette forêt étrange. Tandis que les derniers rayons de soleils disparaissaient peu à peu de l'horizon et teintaient le ciel de leurs myriades de couleurs, les deux promeneurs s'arrêtèrent en raison d'un bruit étrange qui venait de troubler la tranquillité ambiante. Un gargouillement d'abord discret puis – au grand chagrin de Riku – titanesque, était la source de leur arrêt soudain. Cela faisait un moment que Riku commençait à s'inquiéter quant à leur manque de ressources et finalement, son ventre se porta volontaire pour exprimer haut et fort ses appréhensions.

« Nous devrions peut-être camper… » Proposa Hayate en observant les recoins de plus en plus sombres des bois environnants.

« Certes... répondit le jeune homme, quelque peu dépité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut manger ici?»

« Tu veux dire qu'est-ce qu'on a le _droit_ de manger, corrigea Hayate en affichant une étrange expression de dégoût. »

« Oui… c'est exactement le problème que nous devons affronter, affirma Riku en regardant les denses feuillages dénués des mammifères consommables habituels, dont la chair parsemait les pensées nostalgiques du jeune loup.

« … la dernière fois qu'il était en lion, Sora a mangé des insectes, continua soudainement le maître de la Keyblade avec un peu plus d'énergie. Ça avait l'air de fonctionner.»

Frappant du poing dans sa paume ouverte, Hayate sembla approuver de cette idée et affirma avec motivation.

« La survie, c'est le plus important ! Les protéines Riku, les protéines ! »

Sur ces sages paroles, les deux animaux se mirent à fourrager la forêt et à recueillr des insectes de tailles et d'espèces diverses. Heureusement, ce bois étant relativement dense et humide, il révéla un trésor de diversité inattendu, en quantité suffisante pour assouvir les besoins vitaux des deux prédateurs affamés. Finalement, le tigre massif s'exclama de joie en trouvant un véritable nid de grillons géants, aux apparences délicieusement rassasiantes. Finalement satisfaits de leurs trouvailles, les deux compagnons trouvèrent une clairière à distance auditive de la rivière et commencèrent à improviser un campement. Riku alla chercher un maximum de feuillage sec afin de créer une isolation sur le sol, tandis que Hayate allumait un feu en utilisant la friction de la rotation accélérée d'un bâton sur une feuille morte. Une fois la flamme allumée, Riku utilisa des bâtonnets afin d'empaler les grillons, créant ainsi des sortes de brochettes d'insectes, parodies macabre des marshmallow de son enfance.

« On faisait ça souvent avec Sora… sur l'île, pensa-t-il à voix haute, tout en embrochant avec mélancolie le dernier cadavre d'hexapode.»

« Griller des grillons mutants? » fit une voix amusée dans le dos de Riku.

Celui-ci décida de ne pas honorer cette question sarcastique avec une réponse.

Suite à un long moment de silence consentant, le deux mammifères se couchèrent finalement côte à côte en regardant les étoiles depuis leurs lits d'herbe et de feuilles mortes. Les deux jeunes gens essayèrent tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil, mais échouèrent lamentablement, éblouis par une étrange lumière. Finalement, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : le pelage blanc de Riku était anormal. Il reflétait excessivement la lumière de la lune, comme un phare construit accidentellement dans un lieu sans bateaux et sans mer. Cruellement, comme pour augmenter la pollution lumineuse déjà produite par le pelage immoral de Riku – qui les empêchait de dormir – des lucioles décidèrent à cet instant de virevolter autour de nos deux compagnons récalcitrants. Cela aurait presque été romantique…si la compagnie avait été différente, pensa Riku tandis que, le temps d'un bref instant, une fugace image de deux yeux en amande lui traversa l'esprit. Riku fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par une voix rendue irrégulière par la fatigue et l'énervement.

« Tu… essais de te camoufler c'est ça ? murmura Hayate alors qu'elle enleva d'un geste vif l'avant bras qu'elle avait drapé sur ses yeux afin de créer un faux sentiment d'obscurité. Allez, avoue : tu caches toutes tes ténèbres sous ta fourrure et la brillance de ton poil n'est que mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le jeune maître de la Keyblade sentit un de ses sourcils titiller en signe d'irritation, mais il s'efforça de ne pas grimacer tandis qu'il répondait froidement à l'énorme tigre allongé à ses côtés.

« Malgré tes intentions de vexation, tu t'efforces de faire preuve de beaucoup de poésie, je dois l'admettre. Mais vraiment. C'était pas nécessaire...»

« Oh ! Je te remercie, ronronna la défenseuse en se redressant. Tu m'inspires beaucoup, je dois l'admettre! »

« ...de confiance? Intervint Riku sur un ton ironique. Une émergence de tendresse après cette journée de découverte mutuelle dans les bois ?»

« Non. » vint la réponse si prévisible.

Par conséquent, Riku continua sa _provocation_.

« Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu es une personne avec beaucoup de détermination, ou si tu es juste intolérablement bornée. »

« Un peu des deux, admit la tigresse. Et toi, je ne sais pas si tu te donnes un genre ou si tu as juste un balai dans le cul.»

« Un peu des deux» répondit finalement le jeune maître de la Keyblade, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un bref silence s'installa entre les deux prédateurs, qui regardaient toujours sérieusement le ciel, entourés par les lumières flottantes des lucioles. Sur ce, un éclat de rire jusqu'alors maintenu prisonnier s'évada du museau de la jeune femme, qui se roula sur le côté afin de mieux respirer. Riku, quant à lui, se contenta d'un petit sourire en ajoutant d'une voix monocorde.

« On est tombés bien bas dans nos interactions verbales. »

« Oui, concéda Hayate en tentant de calmer sa respiration, tendant une patte vers le ciel. Où s'est enfuie la poésie ? »

« Dans le calme de cette douce nuit, répondit Riku sans réfléchir et sans émotions perceptibles.»

« Je vois… Ma présence est douce pour toi... le taquina le grand félin. Est-ce là une invitation?»

« Ta gueule. C'est la fatigue. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter.»

Un moment de silence s'installa à nouveau. Respirant l'air froid de la nuit, le jeune homme se laissa bercer un instant par les dessins irréguliers des insectes luisants qui semblaient vouloir leur tenir compagnie. Alors soudainement prit d'une vigueur nouvelle, le jeune maître décida de profiter de l'étrange ambiance provoquée par leur fatigue respective pour poser la question qui le démangeait réellement.

« Pourquoi tu me déteste? »

Après un silence prolongé, Riku ne pensait plus obtenir de réponse mais contre toute attente la voix de Hayate emplit à nouveau la clairière qui leur servait de campement.

« Je ne te déteste pas…je ne t'aime pas, nuance. C'est parce que tu es froid et antipathique, s'indigna-t-elle doucement. Surtout envers Iwako. »

Cette dernière phrase, elle l'avait presque chuchotée à elle-même, mais l'ouïe canine développée de Riku parvint à discerner le ton boudeur de sa voix.

« Franchement, Iwa ça va, rétorqua alors le jeune homme. C'est plutôt toi le problème.»

Hayate haussa les sourcils et tourna son corps allongé en direction de son interlocuteur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Tu es agressive envers moi depuis le premier instant, répondit Riku en se tournant à son tour, se retrouvant donc face à face avec la tigresse. »

« Pour être exacte, c'était à partir du second instant, précisa Hayate, son regard adamantin s'échappant pour regarder dans le vide. »

« Ha ? »

« Non rien, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, sur un ton monocorde, avant de continuer. Je t'avoue que ton comportement _en soi_ n'est pas si problématique. C'est tout le reste qui me dérange. »

« Le reste ? »

Riku s'était relevé un peu, s'appuyant sur son avant bras, soudainement très intéressé par les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Tu étais comme un frère pour Sora et tu l'as trahi. Tu as fréquenté de trop près les ténèbres et maintenant tu reviens comme si de rien n'était, et tu as l'audace de nous faire la morale parce que _soit disant_ tu es maître de la Keyblade. »

En effet, Riku n'avait rien à ajouter. Il s'agissait là d'une raison qu'il jugeait légitime mais qui, par la même occasion, le désarmait totalement. Véritablement, le passé serait éternellement inchangé et inchangeable. La jeune femme se retourna vers Riku, resté silencieux face à ses accusations, et s'appuya à son tour sur son coude, posant le côté de sa tête contre sa main.

« Je tiens énormément à Sora et Iwa et…tu me parais dangereux, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'un clou imaginaire s'enfonçait dans la conscience meurtrie du jeune homme»

Riku se reprit enfin avant d'expliquer à son tour.

« C'est drôle, nos pensées sont assez similaires finalement. Je tiens à Sora : C'est mon meilleur ami –…voire mon seul ami…– et vous deux, vous n'avez même pas réellement d'identité, vous ne savez pas vraiment qui vous êtes. Et si…après que Sora se soit attaché à vous, comme il le fait avec tout le monde, vous le blessiez gravement ? Disons, même sans le vouloir ? »

« Tu veux dire, comme ce que _tu_ lui as fait ? Intervint le ton accusateur de Hayate.

« …Oui, avoua le loup arctique en fermant des yeux pleins de regrets. Comme ce que je lui ait fait. Mais soyons honnêtes. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'au moment exact où nous essayons de rassembler notre armée, vous apparaissiez comme par providence? Tu ne te doutes pas que vous pourriez n'être qu'une part d'un plus grand plan de Xehanort, plan que vous-même ignoreriez ?»

Haya réfléchit un instant, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit de feuilles devenu inutile. Riku miroita ses positions et, à nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent assis face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, commença-t-elle finalement sur un ton accablé. J'y pense tout le temps. Mais….on peut prétendre la même chose de toi, non ? »

Un sourire amer étirait les babines de l'imposant félin rose alors que Riku lui rendait l'expression avec une motivation similaire.

« Oui, admit-il encore une fois. Je crois qu'une part de Xehanort est encore en moi : mais je le tiens enfermé. Pour être honnête, ça me terrifie et je pense être la dernière personne qui puisse remettre en question votre allégeance à la lumière. Mais je dois me méfier de vous aussi, parce que Sora n'en est tout simplement pas capable. »

Sur ces paroles, Hayate sembla réfléchir un moment avant de le regarder avec une étincelle d'humour dans le regard.

« Tu veux dire qu'il t'as refilé le sale boulot, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, reconnut Riku en souriant avec une rare sincérité. Et c'est pas la première fois ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je n'aime pas l'admettre ouvertement, mais il m'a sauvé la vie après tout, ce morveux.»

Hayate éclata alors d'un rire limpide, sans retenir une unique larme de soulagement qui coula de ses yeux opalins. Puis, elle s'efforça de reprendre un peu de sérieux avant de regarder Riku avec humour.

« Bon… maintenant que c'est dit. On peut se haïr avec bonne conscience ! C'est plutôt positif!»

« J'avoue, répondit Riku en souriant légèrement et se recouchant dans son lit improvisé. La vie est plus belle avec des ennemis à la hauteur...»

« Oh, je suis touchée. Je te retourne le compliment, conclut finalement Hayate avant de tenter d'obtenir un peu de sommeil à son tour, malgré la présence continue de divers troubles lumineux.»

 _Riku et Hayate se sont ouverts à l'autre, et ils semblent avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec l'autre! Cela va-t-il tenir?_


	27. Chapter 27: Zootopie partie 4

_Suite et fin de Zootopie!_  
 _Riku et Hayate vont devoir rejoindre Sora et Iwako et tenter d'élucider le mystère des animaux contaminés par les ténèbres... mais qui est derrière tout ça?_

Après plusieurs jours de marche dans la dense forêt, nos deux animaux novices remarquèrent que la rivière commençait à perdre de sa puissance et à couler plus paisiblement. Le pan de montagne qu'ils descendaient inlassablement s'adoucissait au rythme de leurs pas fatigués et la forêt semblait réduire en densité au fil des kilomètres parcourus. Finalement, les deux compagnons débouchèrent sur une large prairie, depuis laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un petit village. Soulagé, Riku et Hayate échangèrent un regard satisfait avant de continuer leur avancée. Au bout d'un moment, leurs pattes meurtries atterrirent sur un petit chemin en terre battue, qu'ils suivirent jusqu'à arriver au villages qu'ils avaient aperçu depuis la bordure de la forêt. Celui-ci s'accordait à la définition même du mot « pittoresque », avec des petits bâtiments mignons, des fleurs et des fontaines, le tout entouré de prairies parsemées de jolies fermes familiales. Hayate, avec sa carrure de tigresse impressionnante, paraissait trop grande pour se déplacer sans gêne dans ces ruelles miniature, et ressemblait plutôt à un monstre décidé à réduire en miette les habitations des petits habitants. Riku décida d'ignorer la maladresse de la tigresse, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas détruire le paysage, et avança en direction de la place centrale, plus grande. Arrivés là-bas, Hayate s'effondra sur la statue de la fontaine, qu'elle utilisa tel un siège.

« C'est abominable d'être un géant ! Maugréa-t-elle en se tenant la tête. Comment tu fais pour supporter ça tout le temps, Riku !?»

« D'habitude, je fait tout juste une demi-tête de plus que toi… c'est pas la peine de me comparer à ta situation actuelle » répondit le loup blanc d'un ton las.

Riku parcourut les ruelles vides de son regard et fronça ses sourcils. Où étaient donc passés tous les habitants ? Reniflant à l'instar de sa nature canine, le jeune homme remarqua que beaucoup d'odeurs étaient encore fraîches, indiquant la proximité de proie. Finalement, il remarqua de petites oreilles, qui dépassaient depuis des rebords de fenêtres et des pots de fleurs : les habitants s'étaient cachés ! Soudainement, une petite voix tremblante se fit entendre derrière les deux carnivores.

« Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Lapinville? »

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent et ils virent une courageuse lapine qui s'avançait vers eux avec hésitation. Il était apparu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir d'aussi gros mangeurs de viande – du moins, en ce qui concernait Hayate, visiblement imperturbable, même face à la crainte qu'elle inspirait.

« Nous sommes perdus et cherchons le chemin pour Zootopia » répondit la tigresse rose sur un ton incroyablement doux et aimable, ce qui fit presque trembler Riku.

Sur ces paroles, une soudaine compréhension s'afficha dans les grands yeux de la lagomorphe, qui semblait alors avoir perdu toute appréhension.

« Mais quelle belle coïncidence ! C'est parfait, ma fille vient justement de décider d'y retourner ! Suivez-moi, elle peut vous y emmener. »

Échangeant un regard enchanté – Hayate, souriant à pleine dents et Riku, haussant un sourcil heureux – ils suivirent leur petit guide jusqu'à la sortie du village. Un peu plus loin, ils purent apercevoir deux camionnettes stationnées à côté d'un renard, qui semblait parler à une personne mystérieuse. Soudainement, l'exclamation d'une voix paniquée éveilla leur intérêt.

« C'est la voix de Judy ! » s'exclama Hayate en s'élançant avec une élégance féline, Riku derrière elle. Les apercevant, les yeux confus de la lapine se remplirent de larme tandis qu'elle semblait éprise d'une émotion intense.

« Riku ! Hayate ! Vous voilà enfin! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? ! Nous étions si inquiets ! Sora et Iwako n'ont pas arrêté de paniquer, en disant que vous alliez vous faire tuer ! »

«…Entre-tuer » corrigea Riku, ayant rejoint les deux femelles qui se tenaient les pattes avec une ferveur tout à fait féminine. Ne l'entendant pas, la policière en herbe continua de parler avec une avalanche de paroles tremblantes.

« Oh, non, oh non, oh non… J'ai fait une horrible erreur, à cause de moi…j'ai brisé Zootopie. J'ai ruiné la vie de prédateurs innocents. A cause de mes préjugés, j'ai fait du mal à des innocents. Et surtout…j'ai fait du mal à Nick, je l'ai trahi…»

Hayate regarda la petite lapine paniquée avec inquiétude.

« Comment ça tu as trahi Nick ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai laissé mes préjugés guider mon opinion…répondit la jeune policière, le visage déformé par la tristesse. Je l'ai blessé parce que j'étais naïve et stupide. J'avais cette idée abstraite si fortement en tête, que j'ai blessé une personne bien réelle à laquelle je tiens. Je m'en veux tellement !»

« Tu le regrettes? Intervint alors Riku, la voix sans émotion. »

« Oui…incroyablement.»

« Alors tout n'est pas perdu, ajouta-t-il en posant une patte sur l'épaule de l'herbivore. Si tu es sincère, tu pourras certainement redresser la situation… »

« Écoute-le, conseilla Hayate en se penchant furtivement vers Judy, la main devant la bouche. Il sait de quoi il parle, il a de l'expérience. »

La lapine lança un regard interrogateur à la tigresse, mais le loup conserva sa fermeté.

« C'est déjà très bien que tu aies reconnu ta faute. Je ne peux pas te garantir que l'excuse sera acceptée, mais il faut persévérer et espérer. On a jamais rien sans essayer.»

« Tu as raison, reconnut alors la jeune lapine en serrant les poing, ses yeux violets brillants. Je lui dois au moins ça ! À moi aussi…Alors en route ! »

C'est ainsi que, suite à ces paroles de motivations, notre équipe de mammifères se rendit à Zootopie, ou ils finirent par trouver Nick, Sora et Iwako avec une facilité relativement déconcertante: il suffit de demander à l'associé de Nick, un petit fennec escroc à l'apparence adorablement trompeuse, qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de griller son collègue. Quelle solidarité !

Arrivé vers une rivière surmontée d'un petit pont de pierre, Riku vit le dos courbé de Sora, qui semblait écouter les discours amers du renard roublard, tandis qu'Iwako se lavait frénétiquement les pattes dans la rivière. Alerté par un bruit d'herbe écrasée sous des chaussures, les trois animaux se retournèrent et aperçurent Riku, Hayate et Judy. Le loup arctique fût étonné de voir le visage de Sora, qui était recouvert de diverses marques de griffes, et l'on pouvait même encore apercevoir une morsure vers sa nuque. Avant que Riku eût l'occasion d'interroger son ami quant à l'origine de ces marques, il dût se raviser : le jeune lion l'avait repéré et son regard était à présent désagréablement humide. Voyant le visage de son meilleur ami se décomposer de joie, Riku fit un pas instinctif en arrière, mais c'était déjà trop tard : l'énorme fauve s'élança dans leur direction et souleva le petit corps du loup polaire avec aisance. Riku tenta vainement de se débattre, tel une truite prise au piège, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer le ridicule de la situation. Des petits jappements s'échappèrent involontairement du canidé, qui perdait peu à peu l'infime dignité qui lui restait encore. Il parvint finalement à s'extirper de l'emprise passionnée de Sora avec l'aide de Hayate, qui l'attrapa par l'arrière de la nuque pour le retirer. Une fois libéré, il échangea un regard reconnaissant avec la tigresse, qui elle, semblait inquiète tandis qu'elle se laissait emporter dans le câlin féroce du lion exalté. Admirant le sacrifice de la défenseuse, il se tourna finalement vers Iwako, qui était restée en retrait avec un savon dans ses griffes. Une odeur de propreté florale s'échappait de sa direction, tandis qu'elle se lavait le visage pour ce qui devait être la énième fois.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de notre escapade dans les toilettes ? » demanda le jeune maître de la keyblade, tandis que le corps entier de la panthère se crispa violemment.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux en amandes, alors qu'elle lançait un regard plein de reproche à ses compagnons – surtout à Sora, qui se cacha dans l'ombre de Hayate – elle se retourna et continua alors à se frotter les pattes en silence. Inquiet, Riku s'approcha d'elle furtivement et attrapa avec une tendresse spontanée les deux pattes de la féline. Elle tenta de les retirer, mais il serra les poings afin d'observer ses coussinets. Ils étaient devenus irrités et rouges suite à ses lavages incessants. Fronçant ses sourcils avec désapprobation, le loup sortit une de ses précieuses potion de soin et la versa sans hésitation sur les pattes endolories de la jeune pantère, étonnée.

« C'est désinfecté maintenant, dit-il en lui lançant un regard ferme. »

La panthère noire, semblait figée telle une statue avec des yeux écarquillés telle une pleine lune. Puis, soudainement, elle retira violemment ses pattes de l'emprise de Riku, en feulant. Voyant les dents acérées du félin juste devant son visage, Riku réalisa soudainement l'origine des blessures de Sora à proximité de sa carotide, et se mit à suer sous son pelage immaculé, restant figé sur place. Il se rappela la voix de son père, amateur d'escapades à la montagne, qui lui avait toujours conseillé de faire le mort face à une bête enragée. Or, ladite « bête enragée » s'était calmée aussi vite qu'elle s'était enflammée, et se caressait désormais les pattes avec un air gêné, le joues légèrement roses. Perturbé, Riku décida de retourner vers ses autres compagnons, qui avaient regardé la scène entière avec une main devant la bouche.

« Elle n'a vraiment pas bien vécu l'épisode des toilettes, lâcha Riku en arrivant vers eux.»

« T'aurais aimé toi, qu'on te jette tête la première dans ta plus grande phobie ? Rétorqua Hayate en croisant ses bras.»

« Ma première mission était dans le domaine des ténèbres, répondit alors le jeune homme avec un sarcasme, croisant ses bras à son tour. »

« Autant pour moi, concéda la tigresse. »

Sur ce, Hayate s'en alla afin de rejoindre sa meilleure amie vers la rivière, se jetant dans ses bras dans un gloussement féminin caractéristique, et l'aidant gentiment à se débarbouiller.

« Je suis content de te voir en vie Riku, s'excita alors Sora, qui s'était suffisamment retenu. Je pensais que vous vous seriez entretués ! Vous étiez où pendant tout ce temps ?! »

« Coincés dans la forêt mais je digresse, résuma Riku. Une fois sortis, nous avons trouvé Judy et lui avons parlé des mutations qui semblaient avoir été causées de manière externe sur les mammifères dans les cages, probablement afin d'incriminer les carnivores. Judy est donc venue s'excuser vers Nick et redresser l'erreur qu'elle a commise.»

Avant que Sora, confus, n'eut l'occasion de demander des précisions, un grognement profond retentit dans l'espace environnant. Le son venait de partout, puis suivirent des silhouettes obscures les entourant de toutes parts. Apeurée, Judy serra Nick contre elle tandis que notre équipe de héros forma un cercle protecteur autour des deux investigateurs. Les contours des ombres approchantes se dessinèrent finalement, révélant une dizaine de loups, prêts à les déchirer en milles morceaux.

« Ils sont tous contaminés, hurla Judy tétanisée, tandis que Nick se préparait déjà à fuir avec elle. »

« Allez-y les amis ! On s'en occupe, rugit Sora dans leur direction, dégainant Chaîne royale.»

« Trouvez la vérité pendant qu'on les empêche de faire du mal à des innocents, ajouta Riku à son tour. Ils risqueraient de le regretter à vie, une fois guéris…»

La lapine et le renard leur lancèrent un dernier regard inquiet, avant de s'élancer vers le centre ville.

« Comptez sur nous, lança encore Judy avec détermination, avant de disparaître dans une ruelle.»

Désormais entre combattants, une tactique de guerre instinctive se dessina dans l'esprit collectif du groupe, résultant en une formation parfaite : Sora et Riku en attaquants devant, Hayate en défense et Iwako à l'arrière, en tireuse d'élite.

« Ce ne sont pas des Sans Cœurs, signala Iwako une dernière fois à ses compagnons de voyages. Ne les tuez pas. »

Puis, la tempête se déchaîna en une multitudes d'étincelles. La difficulté était exponentiellement plus élevée due à la nature de leurs ennemis. Attaquer sans tuer… En réalité, lorsqu'on est aussi puissant que ces guerriers de la lumière, ceci est incroyablement difficile. Coup après coup, les ennemis tombaient à terre et se relevaient pendant que les autres occupaient leurs adversaires. C'était un terrible cercle vicieux, fatiguant, contre des adversaires moralement invincibles. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Riku ne retint pas son coup comme il aurait dû le faire, et un des loups tomba à terre, ensanglanté. Affolé, Iwako effectua un soin sur la pauvre créature et Riku vit avec gratitude son torse reprendre ses mouvements… Subitement, une voix familière résonna dans la tête du jeune guerrier, la voix de son pire ennemi: la voix de Ansem.

 _« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tuer cette créature ? Hm ? Réfléchis bien…c'est parce que tu es comme eux : rongé par les ténèbres, incapable d'échapper à ta vraie nature… »_

Horrifié, Riku regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, tournant en rond sans apercevoir le vicieux monstre qui hantait ses pires cauchemars. Il vit ses autres compagnons, continuant à se battre normalement. N'avaient-ils donc pas entendu la voix ? Était-il le seul…mais pourquoi ? Riku secoua la tête, tout en parant un museau venant à son encontre. Non, songea-t-il, même s'il existe encore en moi, il ne me contrôle pas. Je suis maître de moi-même, je suis maître de moi-même, se répéta-t-il incessamment en continuant le combat.

« Personne n'a une idée pour les immobiliser ? On ne va jamais en finir à ce rythme ! Hurla alors Hayate, libérant Riku de sa torpeur mentale.

« Stop X! Hurla inopinément Iwako, comme éprise d'une soudaine illumination. »

Et l'enfer se figea…

« Désolé, murmura Iwako à l'encontre de ses compagnons épuisés. Je n'ai pas réussi avant… c'est un nouveau sort…et j'ai paniqué… »

Hayate, Sora et Riku fixèrent alors la jeune femme avec une certaine amertume non dissimulée. Cette escapade dans les toilettes l'avait visiblement rendue fébrile. Riku nota dans sa check-list mentale qu'ils devaient trouver un moyen de soigner l'hypochondrie aiguë de la magicienne rapidement, au risque de voir cette phobie leur coûter la vie.

« Attachons-les et partons à la recherche de Nick et Judy, lança alors Hayate, quelque peu essoufflée.»

« Ok ! Répondirent les trois autres combattants, sur des tons largement variés. »

Après avoir immobilisé tous les loups, les guerriers de la Keyblade coururent en direction de la ruelle, où avaient disparu une heure auparavant leurs deux autres compagnons. Perdus dans une vaste cité, ils cherchèrent pendant des heures, sans rien trouver, quand tout à coup, une explosion retentit au loin. Alertés, ils rejoignirent la source du vacarme. Un compartiment de train venait d'exploser en un millier de pièces métalliques brûlantes, et pendant un bref instant, Riku craignit le pire. Après un court instant cependant, il aperçut Nick et Judy disparaître dans un bâtiment. Immédiatement, le groupe de guerriers suivirent leur trajectoire et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une salle d'exposition, avec des vitrines contenant des objets aux apparences antiques.

Dans cette halle obscure aux vastes plafonds sculptés, les pas des compagnons résonnaient sinistrement tandis qu'ils observaient avec méfiance les coins d'ombres et les projections des statues sur le sol. Un silence de mort pesait sur les compagnons, qui tendaient l'oreille afin de détecter Judy et Nick, qui avaient disparu depuis leur entrée dans le musée. Riku se déplaçait en dernière position du groupe, regardant autour de lui scrupuleusement, tendu et méfiant depuis son illusion auditive durant le combat précédent. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une grande salle vide, un chandelier accroché en son centre et ses murs recouverts de miroirs richement ornés, la voix de l'ennemi retentit à nouveau. Toutefois, cette fois-ci elle n'était pas dans sa tête mais résonnait en lieu et place dans l'ample salle dénuée de fenêtres.

 _« Élus de la Keyblade, soyez les bienvenus_ … _»_

 **Le pire est à présent à venir: Ansem, l'ennemi de toujours de Riku, est de retour. _  
_**


	28. Chapter 28: le retour de Ansem partie 1

_Face à ses propres ténèbres, Riku sera-t-il capable de combattre Ansem, son ennemi de toujours?_

Le retour de Ansem

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les deux accès à la grande salle se virent bloqués par des portails en métal noir, ne laissant plus traverser ni son, ni lumière.

 _« Afin de rendre ces retrouvailles un tant soit peu plus émouvantes, une ambiance tamisée s'impose… »_

Riku passa une main devant ses yeux, mais ne la vit pas. Puis, son regard fut attiré par l'apparition d'yeux oranges, aux quatre coins de la pièce, là où se trouvaient auparavant les murs aux surfaces réfléchissantes, qu'il ne voyait plus à présent.

 _« Face aux miroirs, on ne peut pas se cacher. L'on est face à sa propre vérité… »_

Sur ses gardes, Riku dégaina Point du Jour et entendit le même son venant de ses compagnons, accompagné de la brève illumination représentative de l'apparition des armes légendaires. Ce faible moment d'éclairage permit au jeune homme aux cheveux de mercure de découvrir la présence d'ombres menaçantes _dans_ les douze miroirs recouvrant les murs. Malheureusement, ce moment de répit s'éteignit rapidement. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que la noirceur reprenait le dessus. Puis, la voix d'Iwako retentit dans ce silence étouffant, résonnant dans l'espace à l'instar d'un chant divin dans une sombre abysse.

« Sora, esquive à ta gauche ! »

Immédiatement, Riku entendit Sora exécuter l'ordre de la magicienne et un bruit sourd retentit à sa proximité. Avant même qu'Iwako eût le temps de le prévenir à son tour, une sensation familière fit frissonner Riku, qui évita une attaque invisible in extremis.

« Ri-, oh... Hayate ! Pare à deux heures !»

Aussitôt, les armes des deux adversaires se rencontrèrent: la foudre retentit avec un bruit de tonnerre et dans une lumière fugace, la délicate silhouette humanoïde de Hayate, parant l'attaque d'une ombre sans visage, fût discernable. C'est alors que Riku constata leur retour collectif à une apparence humaine. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, les avertissements d'Iwako s'enchainèrent inlassablement, Sora et Hayate suivant les ordres de la magicienne, en évitant et en parant des attaques dans une tempête d'étincelles époustouflantes. Écoutant, ses réflexes aux aguets, Riku commença à attaquer les présences qui venaient à son encontre et accompagné de Iwako, ils repoussèrent les attaques des ennemis invisibles avec une synchronisation redoutable. En réalité, Riku jubilait quelque peu, car les souvenirs d'une année entière passée avec les yeux bandés ressurgissaient subitement, et le jeune homme se rendait compte une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de sa vision pour se battre. Confiant et l'adrénaline à son comble, il enchaînait des attaques redoutables et le combat semblait décidé d'avance…quand soudainement, les assauts s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup.

Figé dans le silence, les ténèbres semblèrent se densifier et, avec la respiration haletante de ses compagnons pour seul ancrage, Riku avait l'impression qu'une pression étrange recouvrait ses oreilles, provoquant un sifflement semblable à la sensation d'une plongée trop rapide. Son corps entier paraissait lourd et sa respiration devint plus laborieuse. Faiblement, une main tremblante se posa alors sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il sentit un souffle contre son oreille.

« Riku… ces ombres… c'est nous. Lui souffla la voix frémissante d'Iwako, avant de s'éteindre dans un cri de terreur absolue. »

« Iwako ! S'exclamèrent simultanément trois voix angoissées.»

Seulement, leur appel resta sans réponse...

 _« Enfin… Cette femme commençait à m'importuner… Moi qui voulais fêter nos retrouvailles Riku… J'ai décidé de nous octroyer un peu plus d'intimité. »_

Suite à ces paroles, Riku entendit avec horreur deux autres cris familiers...puis un silence de plombs perpétué par l'isolement des ténèbres environnantes tomba sur la salle obscurcie.

« Sora? Hayate ? s'enquit-il, mais il n'obtint que l'écho de sa propre voix angoissée en guise de réponse. »

Avec effroi, Riku comprit que Sora et Hayate s'étaient à leur tour évanouis dans les ténèbres, sans laisser de traces.

 _« Dis-moi Riku... sais-tu combien de temps un humain peut survivre sans air ? »_

« Arrête tes jeux malsains Ansem et laisse-les partir ! S'insurgea Riku tout en essayant de garder au mieux son calme, et regardant autour de lui à la recherche de son Némésis. »

 _« Oh, mais quel mauvais disciple... tu me déçois, mais laisse-moi t'enseigner quand même: la plupart des humains ne peuvent retenir leur respiration que pendant un peu plus d'une minute… mais en théorie, des poumons standards sont assez grands pour permettre à un humain de survivre quatre minutes sans air… et certains spécimens dépassent les dix !_

 _Dis-moi Riku….et si nous faisions une petite expérience? »_

La voix de Ansem résonnait de toutes parts, à la fois omniprésente et indétectable. Un rire mauvais s'élevait de l'obscurité et soudainement, Riku sentit un souffle près de son oreille gauche. Immédiatement, il attaqua. Mais la présence furtive disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

 _« Ah…pauvre Riku ! Seul dans le noir... ! Tu perds du temps Riku. Cela fait déjà vingt secondes que la jeune magicienne a disparu et ce n'est pas contre moi que tu devras te battre… Et si nous mettions en lumière le_ _ **véritable**_ _coupable? »_

Instantanément, une lumière aveuglante conquit la nuit et le jeune maître de la Keyblade récupéra sa vision. Devant lui, une seule personne se tenait, droite et orgueilleuse: lui-même. Vêtu de noir et les yeux orange, le faux Riku souriait sournoisement en observant les murs. Suivant le regard de son double maléfique, l'original vit avec horreur les silhouettes tourmentées de ses compagnons. Six des douze miroirs étaient occupés par des personnes chères à son coeur, mais seulement trois d'entre elles semblaient souffrir d'asphyxie pendant que leurs jumeaux respectifs se délectaient de leurs souffrances. Paniqués, les véritables Sora, Hayate et Iwako se tenaient la gorge d'une main tandis que de l'autre, ils frappaient agressivement la vitre les retenant prisonniers. Riku entendit le son d'un tic-tac et s'aperçut alors que le sol de la pièce ressemblait au cadran d'une horloge, une aiguille accentuant peu à peu l'agonie de ses amis.

 _« Vois-tu Riku… c'est toi le coupable de tous leurs malheurs! Alors vas-y...anéantis-le.»_

Comprenant que le temps lui manquait, le jeune homme attaqua son double maléfique avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Les lames des deux Keyblades se rencontrèrent et Riku inclina son arme afin de remonter celle de son adversaire. Un bruit métallique doublé de flammèches sautillantes accompagnèrent ce geste, qui fut cependant rapidement dévié par l'imitation noire du guerrier de la lumière. Il se retourna à son tour afin d'envoyer un violent coup de pied en direction de la tête de son opposé. Le jeune maître de la Keyblade se baissa et s'empressa d'attaquer son ennemi par le bas, envoyant le bout de sa Keyblade dans le menton de pseudo-Riku à la manière d'un uppercut qui renversa son jumeau maléfique. Un rayon de lumière scintilla sur l'arme de Riku alors qu'il passait son doigt sur la lame afin de charger une attaque. Aussitôt, trois orbes d'énergies s'envolèrent en direction de la figure qui s'était relevée, et se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de terre et de poussière. Malheureusement, l'attaque semblait avoir été inoffensive ou sans effet, car le double du jeune homme jaillit du nuage de particules et attaqua Riku dans un tourbillon circulaire de trois attaques successives dont le choc finit par envoyer le jeune homme voler contre un miroir, dont la surface se craquela. Son ennemi ne se fit pas attendre. Tandis qu'il s'élança, la pointe de sa Keyblade en direction du torse de Riku, celui-ci évita l'attaque, qui fit cependant exploser le miroir contre lequel il était appuyé auparavant en de milliers d'éclats tranchants, qui lui éraflèrent le bras qu'il avait placé devant ses yeux dans un geste protecteur. Au comble de l'énervement, une vague noire s'échappa alors de Riku. Celle-ci se propagea telle une onde et repoussa l'ennemi à l'autre bout de la pièce, genou à terre et haletant.

 _«Trois minutes Riku…»_

Le jeune maître de la Keyblade courut vers l'ennemi démuni et effectua un saut, se servant de son élan afin de renforcer sa frappe. Les armes se rencontrèrent dans un choc qui fit s'envoler le carrelage du sol et, au-dessus du rebord de son arme, les yeux orange du faux fixèrent leur original avec une haine féroce. N'ayant pas encore atterri après son geste, Riku n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la tête de son ennemi qui s'éclata violemment contre son front et tomba, dos contre terre. Fier, pseudo-Riku se releva et regarda le jeune homme de haut, un sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche. Cependant, le jeune maître de la Keyblade s'empressa de se venger en envoyant les talons de ses deux pieds dans la figure de son ennemi, se relevant d'un bond par la même occasion. Ensuite, il enleva sa jaquette et la lança à la figure de son double, qui la trancha net, mais la distraction avait suffi à Riku pour s'approcher de son ennemi en courant sur un mur adjacent, l'attaquant depuis le haut et l'achevant une fois pour toute en lui tranchant la tête avec le tranchant de sa lame. La tête de son sosie atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sinistre, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage, tandis qu'il commençait à se désagréger dans de petites particulières de ténèbres.

 _«Difficile n'est-ce pas? De combattre ses propres démons._

 _Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde… tu dois avoir pris l'habitude_

 _de te haïr toi-même._

 _Mais qu'en est-il de tes compagnons? Seras-tu prêt à les faire périr de ta main?»_

Sur le champ, les trois silhouette emprisonnées dans la glace furent libérées et tombèrent mollement sur le sol, à l'image de poupées désarticulées, alors que leurs contreparties maléfiques sortaient des miroirs à l'opposé de la pièce, avec des airs menaçants. Ignorant ses adversaires, Riku courut vers Iwako et la secoua, inquiet. Mais elle ne réagit pas, ses yeux en amande restèrent tristement clos. Cherchant du secours, il tourna la tête à sa droite et vit Hayate se relever difficilement, la rage flamboyant dans ses yeux de métal.

 _«_ Sora! Occupe-toi d'Iwako! Riku, avec moi! Ordonna-t-elle en dédaignant Crépuscule ailé. _»_

Sans attendre, elle se rua sur les trois imitations avec un grognement étrange, Riku sur ses talons, tandis que Sora, seulement semi-conscient, rampa avec difficulté vers la magicienne à terre. Instinctivement, la défenseuse pris sa propre image pour cible et transforma sa Keyblade en bazooka qu'elle arma sans hésitation. Choqué, Riku s'arrêta dans sa course tandis que le projectile mortel frappa la fausse Hayate en pleine poitrine et l'envoya s'éclater contre le miroir dont elle était sortie. Le comble de l'infamie fut cependant la réaction de l'adversaire, qui se releva en époussetant simplement ses épaules.

 _«Um… quel spécimen féminin intéressant...J'en serais presque admiratif.»_

Ignorant le commentaire d'Ansem et surpassant rapidement son choc initial, Riku appela Hayate afin de la raisonner et concocter une approche plus stratégique pour la suite de la confrontation.

« On les connaît, il faut attaquer leurs faiblesses… Hayate, c'est quoi ta faiblesse? S'inquiéta soudainement Riku.»

« Je suis désolé Riku, rétorqua avec difficulté la défenseuse aux cheveux rosés, mais j'ai besoin que tu déchaînes tes ténèbres sur cet homonculus qui bafoue mon identité.»

« A vos ordres Madame, lui répondit alors Riku en se positionnant pour l'assaut.»

« C'est pas le moment des plaisanteries, s'insurgea finalement Hayate tandis qu'elle et Riku s'élançaient en direction dudit homonculus dans une attaque combinée. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'inquiète le plus! »

«C'est qui? demanda le jeune homme en sautant sur la Keyblade devenue bouclier de Hayate, afin de diriger une attaque aérienne en direction de leur adversaire.»

« C'est Sora, dit-elle en évitant une attaque de celui-ci. Il n'est pas forcément le plus puissant, mais certainement le plus imprévisible! »

Réfléchissant un instant, les yeux de Riku virent une fine silhouette se poster en retrait et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je propose de tuer Iwako en premier, c'est la guérisseuse et elle risque de nous poser problème par la suite.»

« Premièrement, répondit la voix sans émotions de la défenseuse, ne dis plus jamais cette phrase. Deuxièmement, tu as raison. Je m'occupe de faire diversion avec les deux autres, occupe-toi d'elle… Je ne peux pas le faire.»

Sans un mot de plus, Hayate repoussa une attaque aérienne de Sora en le plaquant contre un miroir avec son bouclier, donnant par la même occasion un violent coup de pied dans le bassin de sa propre imitation, qui avait tenté de l'attaquer depuis la gauche.

Riku s'élança en direction de la fausse Iwako et évita un brasier X en glissant sur le sol, assénant ensuite un coup violent dans les côtes de la magicienne avec la poignée de sa Keyblade. Hoquetant, elle se força à prononcer le sort de Soin+ et lança un regard féroce en direction de Riku, qui se trouvait à présent derrière elle. Soudainement, la silhouette féminine s'effaça dans les ombres et le maître de la Keyblade la perdit de vue. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et, en effet, parvint à détecter la présence de son adversaire non pas devant lui, mais derrière lui: dans le miroir. Le jeune homme comprit que ces imitations pouvaient utiliser les miroirs afin de se déplacer et attaqua sans attendre la cachette de la vile créature, réduisant la surface lisse à néant. Énervée, la fausse Iwako fut expulsée de son refuge de glace et effectua un violent sort de foudre sur son adversaire. Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, ce type d'enchaînement se répéta inlassablement: il blessait la magicienne, et celle-ci se soignait, puis contre-attaquait. C'est alors que Hayate, qui retenait tant bien que mal les deux autres doubles maléfiques, commença à s'impatienter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends!? Achève-la! »

« J'aimerais bien mais elle n'arrête pas de se soigner! Sa réserve de magie est inépuisable ou quoi?»

« Alors trouve une alternative, bon sang! Les deux autres sont des malades! »

Observant les mouvements de son adversaire, Riku se remémora les habitudes de la magicienne et une idée lui vint subitement. Il ramassa de la poussière sur les dalles brisées et la lança en direction de la jumelle maléfique, dont la longue masse de cheveux virevoltait derrière elle avec des mouvements ondulants. Ébahie, elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur et s'épousseta violemment. Riku en profita pour la plaquer à terre en lui tenant sa lame sous le cou. Dans ce moment de proximité, il regarda dans les yeux orange de la jeune femme et y vit de la crainte.

« Riku! Je t'en supplie, non! implora la sorcière aux yeux oranges, d'une voix à la résonnance étrange.»

Le jeune homme se figea et la fausse-Iwako en profita pour disparaître à nouveau, un sourire plein de moquerie étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Contrarié, Riku frappa le sol du pied dans un geste de frustration et ferma à nouveau les yeux. C'est en cet instant qu'il décida de les garder fermés, afin de ne pas devoir regarder ces imitations détestables dans les yeux jaunâtres lors de leurs derniers instants. Dès lors, il laissa libre court à ses instincts: il évita un coup venant depuis l'arrière puis depuis l'avant. Il constata à présent la présence de deux ennemis.

« Désolée! J'ai perdu Sora! s'exclama dans un coin de la pièce la voix de Hayate. »

S'ensuivit un enchaînement de mouvements à une vitesse fulgurante, durant lesquels Riku se contenta d'éviter les attaques de ses deux ennemis avec des gestes minimaux. Un pas à gauche, une épaule en arrière, se baisser en arrière, se retourner puis sauter. Durant cette dernière action, il commença enfin sa contre-attaque, tournant sur lui-même et envoyant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son attaquant. Il entendit une expression de douleur masculine et comprit qu'il avait touché le faux Sora.

« Hayate, lança-t-il tandis qu'il évitait une nouvelle attaque de l'imitation de l'élu, celui-là est pour toi! »

« Oui, j'arrive! S'exprima la voix irritée de son alliée à proximité. Attends, je rêve? Tu as les yeux fermés?!»

« On en discutera en temps et en heure», affirma le jeune homme en faisant un pas à droite.

« D'accord, tant que tu ne deviens pas un obstacle pour moi!»

Sur ces paroles, l'imitation de la magicienne attaque à nouveau Riku, mais cette fois-ci il se retourna et lui montra son dos. Pointant sa Keyblade en direction de l'estomac de la jeune femme, elle se vit à la merci de sa propre impulsion et s'empala sur l'arme tenue vers l'arrière, incapable de changer sa trajectoire à temps pour éviter son funeste destin. Finalement, Riku ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, ne voyant que des particules de ténèbres s'envoler solitairement vers le ciel tandis qu'il les suivit mélancoliquement du regard l'espace d'un instant, avant de se tourner vers Hayate et ses deux autres ennemis.

 _Riku et Hayate, bien que puissants, se retrouvent seuls contre Ansem et leurs clones maléfiques..._  
 _Arriveront-il à le vaincre tous les deux?_


	29. Chapter 29: Le retour de Ansem partie 2

_Riku et Hayate se retrouvent seuls face à Ansem._  
 _Riku arrivera-t-il à combattre ses propres ténèbres? Et Hayate se révélera-t-elle son alliée, ou son ennemie?_

« Iwako! hurlèrent en synchronisation les deux voix déformées des imitations survivantes.»

Provoquant la stupéfaction du jeune homme aux yeux turquoises, ceux-ci semblèrent accablés de tristesse devant la perte de leur magicienne des ténèbres, tandis qu'ils augmentèrent la véhémence de attaques insufflées d'un désir violent de vengeance en se ruant contre Hayate. Au grand étonnement de Riku, la défenseuse enchaîna alors des attaques de lumières titanesques sur ses deux ennemis. Avant cet instant, elle n'avait jamais utilisé cet élément et Riku se sentit étrangement calmé par cette manifestation: sa faiblesse étant les ténèbres et son pouvoir la lumière… Il devait faire un rapport à Yen Sid concernant cette découverte, se dit-il avant de rejoindre les hostilités. Pseudo-Sora et pseudo-Hayate étaient finalement parvenus à acculer la défenseuse contre un mur. De ce fait, Riku prit de l'élan en abaissant son centre de gravité et envoya un féroce coup de pieds dans les chevilles du faux-Sora, usant ensuite du bouclier de Hayate comme appui afin de se propulser en l'air et attaquer sa jumelle démoniaque par le haut. Celle-ci para l'attaque de Point du Jour, mais recula tout de même de quelques pas, permettant à Hayate et Riku de resituer leurs positions vis-à vis de leurs ennemis, formant à présent un carré parfait au centre de la pièce.

« Ne bouge pas, tonitrua Hayate à l'attention de Riku, tandis qu'elle serrait le pommeau de Crépuscule ailé contre son ventre. Lumière ! »

Immédiatement, sept sphères lumineuses jaillirent de son arme, se positionnant autour d'elle puis frappant les deux ennemis de plein fouet. Riku en profita pour charger à son tour une attaque de ténèbres, envoyant une boule de feu violacée sur l'imitation de la défenseuse. Celle-ci jura, tandis qu'elle endossait son premier réel dommage malgré les nombreuses attaques auxquelles elle avait été assujettie jusque là. Effectivement, une brûlure purulente apparut sur son bras dénudé et la véritable Hayate en profita pour attaquer son double blessé avec une attaque d'une intensité si inouïe, qu'elle rebondit et provoqua des blessures sur les bras de son exécutrice. L'homonculus aux cheveux rose avait paré l'attaque avec sa lame, mais son bras s'était visiblement fissuré en raison de l'impact féroce de l'attaque. Enragé et ensanglanté, le sosie s'apprêtait à miroiter les actions de son original mais, apercevant quelques plaies ouvertes provoquées par le contrecoup de sa propre attaque sur les biceps de Hayate, Riku utilisation sa capacité "collision aimantée", qui lui permit alors d'attirer les deux ennemis dans sa direction. Simultanément, il ferma les yeux et se laissa volontairement engloutir dans un portail de ténèbres, qu'il avait fait apparaître directement sous ses pieds, provoquant la collision des deux homonculus au-dessus de sa tête. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard aux côtés de Hayate, essoufflée et sanguinolente.

« Une petite soif? demanda Riku en tendant une potion de soin à l'attention de son alliée blessée.»

« Vous m'en verrez reconnaissante, admit celle-ci. J'avais justement besoin de me requinquer! »

La jeune femme avala cul-sec le contenu salvateur du flacon avant de se ruer derechef sur son némésis aux cheveux roses, qui s'était d'ores et déjà remis de sa collision. Les deux femmes se rencontrèrent tels les titans des légendes, fer contre fer et yeux dans les yeux, un terrible bruit de tonnerre résonnant à chacun de leurs coups. Déconcerté, Riku se concentra dès lors sur la copie de son meilleur ami, qui se relevait lentement et le regardait de ses yeux orangés, l'air furieux. Le jeune maître n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce visage avec une expression aussi terrifiante, et malgré sa connaissance du subterfuge, il se sentit quelque peu désarmé face à cet individu si familier et si étranger à la fois. Tournant soudainement sur lui-même, le jumeau maléfique de Sora utilisa l'énergie cinétique de son mouvement afin d'envoyer son arme dans la figure de son adversaire avec une force colossale. Ayant paré l'attaque in extremis, le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises fit quelques pas en arrière, un de ses bras tremblant en raison de l'impact. Comme un boomerang, l'arme du faux-Sora suivit une trajectoire circulaire et son propriétaire la rattrapa en plein vol d'un geste maîtrisé. Le dos tourné en direction de Riku, il lui lança un regard menaçant par-dessus son épaule. Puis, le clône se positionna et commença à courir sur un pan de mur. Croyant que son adversaire désirait rejoindre la fausse Hayate dans son affrontement, Riku le prit en poursuite et bondit afin de lui bloquer la route. A ce moment, l'homonculus de Sora déclencha un enchaînement vicieux de frappes que Riku parvint tout juste à parer, mais il ne put éviter l'attaque suivante: une série de projectiles enflammés s'échappèrent de la pointe de l'imitation de Chaîne Royale et le touchèrent en pleine poitrine. Le maître de la Keyblade atterrit sur le sol brisé, le corps endoloris, et roula rapidement sur le côté afin d'éviter la frappe qui venait à son encontre depuis le haut. Le coup évité provoqua une explosion de dalles à l'emplacement précédent de son visage.

 _« Oh… Riku. Sans défense face à ses amis? Ou es-tu juste devenu trop lent? Ton alliance avec la lumière t'aurait-elle couté tes capacités?»_

Soudainement, une autre Chaîne Royale – la vraie – atterrit en pleine tête de l'imposteur, qui vacilla et recula, laissant à Riku le temps de se camper fermement sur ses jambes.

« Riku! Reprends-toi, ce truc c'est pas moi! retentit la voix familière de son réel meilleur ami, depuis l'autre bout de la salle. »

Sora, le visage en sueur et tenant encore Iwako inconsciente entre ses bras, avait lancé son arme afin de donner l'occasion à Riku de se reprendre. Celui-ci profita de ce moment de diversion pour reculer et calmer ses nerfs. Décidé à en finir avec cette mascarade, le maître de la Keyblade ferma les yeux avec détermination et attendit calmement l'attaque suivante de son perfide et véloce adversaire, qui ne se fit pas prier. Sentant l'arme se diriger vers sa tête, il l'évita d'un geste précis et attrapa le bras qui lui passait devant le visage, utilisant son genou au niveau du coude tout en abaissant la main. Un effroyable craquement résonna dans les oreilles du maître de la Keyblade, qui s'empara promptement de l'arme libérée de son adversaire. Immédiatement, Riku frappa les deux Keyblades au sol et un tremblement épouvantable fit bouger le sol sous leurs pieds. Riku sentait que le faux Sora était tombé à terre et se tenait le bras cassé en gémissant faiblement. Avec un pincement au coeur et gardant les yeux résolument clos, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent s'empara du cou de l'imposteur et le souleva lentement au dessus de sa tête, ignorant ses geignements. Immobile pendant quelques instants, telle une statue macabre tandis que les jambes du faux Sora se balançaient misérablement dans le vide, Riku infusa de ténèbres le corps inerte entre ses mains. Puis, il lança "le projectile humanoïde chargé" en direction de l'imitation de Hayate, qui se trouvait en plein affrontement avec son originale. La pseudo Hayate vit l'homonculus meurtri de son allié voler dans sa direction et, avec une expression d'angoisse non dissimulée, elle s'élança afin de le rattrapper, mais le corps explosa entre ses mains en des milliers de petites particules noires, qui lui lacérèrent la peau de toute part. Après une seconde d'anéantissement psychologique, la fausse Hayate releva bientôt vers Riku et son homonyme un regard d'ambre rempli de haine meurtrière et nos deux héros reculèrent instinctivement:

« Et vous vous prétendez héros de la lumière… je ne vois ici qu'une rivière de sang, siffla la voix résonnante de l'homonculus de la défenseuse, tandis qu'elle se releva avec une aura menaçante autour d'elle.»

Choqué par la véracité de ces mots, qui le touchèrent bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, Riku abaissa son arme et ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, afin de fixer le regard démentiel qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas d'argument pour contrer sa réplique, pire, il se sentit coupable d'avoir anéanti ces étranges formes de vies dont il ne savait réellement pas l'origine.

« Intéressante remarque, venant d'une créature qui n'existe que pour détruire, intervint la voix sans merci de Hayate. Ne la laisse pas te manipuler Riku, souviens-toi de ce que la fausse Iwako a fait. »

La défenseuse en mode attaque regarda Riku droit dans les yeux et celui-ci compris que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se faire des réflexions philosophiques sur l'univers.

« Combinons nos Keyblades, ça marche toujours avec Sora, proposa Riku d'un ton désinvolte.»

« Pourquoi pas, accepta Hayate en souriant férocement, dévoilant une canine par la même occasion.»

Ainsi, lors d'un vol plané synchronisé l'un vers l'autre, Crépuscule Ailé et Point du Jour se connectèrent au niveau de leur poignées, formant comme une hélice qui se mit à tournoyer et à émettre de puissantes ondes de lumière et de ténèbres chatoyantes, réduisant promptement à néant leur adversaire affaibli. Simultanément, les dix miroirs restés jusqu'alors intacts se brisèrent sous l'effet du choc émis par l'attaque combinée des deux guerriers de la keyblade, et explosèrent en de milliers de morceaux tranchants qui tombèrent du ciel telles des larmes de cristal. Une fois le calme rétabli, Riku resta debout, immobile aux côtés de Hayate, et cligna lentement des paupières, le visage tourné vers le haut. Abaissant le regard et voyant ses amis en sécurité, malgré l'expression perturbée de Sora qui tenait une Iwako semi-consciente – il l'avait visiblement guérie entre-temps – Riku ressentit subitement un soulagement incomparable...ainsi qu'une étrange fébrilité.

« Riku! émergea alors la voix angoissée de Hayate. »

Sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de plus en plus lointaine et percevant une sensation déplaisante dans son ventre, il abaissa son regard et vit son t-shirt, auparavant blanc immaculé, se colorer progressivement d'une jolie couleur vermeille… Il se rendit alors compte qu'un énorme éclat de miroir était planté en travers de son estomac. Incapable de lutter davantage, Riku perdit connaissance.

...

Avec horreur, Sora aperçut le corps de son meilleur ami tomber sans vie dans les bras de Hayate, qui le secouait frénétiquement tandis qu'une inquiétante marre cramoisi se formait tout autour des deux combattants épuisés.

L'Élu de la keyblade sentit Iwako se débattre dans son étreinte, pour tenter de rejoindre Riku, mais la retint de force contre lui lorsqu'il vit une ombre inquiétante se détacher du lustre centrale et planer en leur direction. Fronçant ses sourcils bruns de méfiance, Sora reconnut bientôt le Sans-Coeur d'Ansem, bras ouverts, torse bombé, descendre du ciel tel un apôtre du mal, son long manteau noir claquant dans l'énergie ténébreuse qui le maintenait en lévitation.

«Riku tu me déçois...fit-il de sa voix sadiquement chantante. Vaincu par un simple miroir… Mais je suis satisfait... »

Sous le regard haineux de Hayate, leur ennemi observa un éclat de verre encore imbibé de ténèbres avant d'ajouter:

«Ton maniement des ténèbres était remarquable, mon jeune élève»

« Ne t'approche pas », le menaça la défenseuse agenouillée auprès de Riku, tremblant de fatigue.

« Silence! » rugit alors Ansem en brassant l'air de la main.

Comme percutée par un giffle invisible, la tête de Hayate vrilla sur ses épaules et elle tomba à la renverse, sur le sol glacé de la salle.

Sora sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui, mais ce fut Iwako qui réagit la première:

« Gravitation! »

Surpris, Ansem n'esquiva pas le sort et se retrouva forcé à atterrir sur le carrelage démoli.

« Soin X! » lança encore la magicienne, une étrange lueur dansant dans ses iris vert d'eau qui ne cessaient de fixer leur opposant.

L'Élu de la keyblade se sentit instantanément mieux et se remit sur ses jambes, vite imité par Iwako, qui se tenait droite et fière, empoignant Cristal de Givre d'une main ferme, tandis que ses longs cheveux bleu nuit dansaient tout autour de son visage révolté.

« Abomination! » insulta-t-elle Ansem, qui se tenait sur ses gardes.

Comme par réflexe, la magicienne leva la main dans sa direction et le Sans-Coeur de Xehanort se mit à émettre une aura violacée familière.

« Un Chercheur! » s'exclama Sora en empoignant fermement Chaîne Royale dans ses deux poings.

« Intéressant… sussura l'homme en regardant la belle jeune femme de ses yeux démentiels. Tu me vois donc tel que je suis… »

«Ce coeur ne t'appartient pas, affirma la magicienne en levant un menton dédaigneux, tu utilises de bien grands mots pour une créature dont l'existence est une chimère… »

« Ces paroles me briseraient le coeur, poursuivit Ansem en mimant faussement un arrêt cardiaque, si j'en avais un… »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le Sans-Coeur ramena à la vie les centaines d'éclats de miroir qui se figèrent un instant dans l'air au-dessus de sa tête, avant de piquer vers Sora et Iwako, telles des pointes de flèches acérées.

« Miroir! » cria encore la magicienne en les protégeant d'un dôme magique réfléchissant, qui renvoya les traits de verre contre leur agresseur.

Profitant de la diversion crée par son amie, Sora bondit le plus haut possible, une idée en tête. Sautant d'un mur à l'autre, il se propulsa jusqu'au centre du plafond, et attrapa le bas du lustre de ses deux mains gantées. Utilisant le balancement du luminaire secondé par son propre corps, il effectua un saut-périlleux arrière et, avec la lame de sa keyblade, trancha net les lourdes chaînes servant à soutenir le monumental candélabre.

La structure de métal et de verre alla s'écraser sur Ansem, tandis que Sora ré-atterrissait au sol aux côtés de Iwako dans une pose maîtrisée en balançant son arme sur son épaule.

« Frimeur…» se permit de se moquer la jeune femme.

Mais elle tourna vivement la tête et reprit, sérieusement:

« Je sens encore sa présence… il n'est pas mort. »

Le bruit caractéristique d'un portail de ténèbres s'ouvrant retentit dans le vide de la salle de bataille, et Sora eut juste le temps de noter la présence du Chercheur au-dessus des silhouettes de Riku et Hayate, toujours inconscientes.

« NON! » hurlèrent Sora et Iwako à l'unisson.

Mus par un même désir protecteur, les deux amis joignirent leurs keyblades devant eux, et générèrent un massif rayon de flammes en direction de leur ennemi mortel.

Ansem tenta de se protéger derrière un bouclier de ténèbres, mais la sphère en fusion le traversa de part en part, le consumant telle une feuille morte jetée au milieu d'un brasier. L'impact du sortilège combiné éjecta le corps de Ansem contre les ruines d'un mur autrefois orné d'un miroir, l'insérant en son sein l'espace d'un instant. Puis, le Chercheur retomba de tout son poids à terre, à genoux et haletant. Il se redressa vaillamment, mais, notant la présence de fumerolles s'échappant de son manteau de scientifique, il lança un sourire carnassier aux deux guerriers de la keyblade et ricana, tout en ouvrant un nouveau portail derrière lui:

«Vous m'avez bien diverti, Guerriers de la Lumière… Mais le temps n'est pas encore venu de nous affronter. »

Il disparut, avalé par les ombres, et Sora se précipita vers ses deux amis, restés allongés sans vie sur le sol, Iwako sur les talons.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…» s'inquiéta la soigneuse en observant la plaie béante.

« Je vais retirer l'éclat, annonça l'Élu de la keyblade, tiens-toi prête à lancer un Soin...»

Profitant de l'inconscience de son meilleur ami, Sora déchira le t-shirt jadis blanc qui lui obstruait la vue et retira ensuite d'un geste vif et décidé l'énorme débris de verre planté dans le ventre, quelques gouttes de sang giclant sur son visage. Sans attendre, Iwako maîtrisant ses émotions contradictoires, exécuta un Soin X salvateur.

Voyant la respiration de Riku se calmer et Hayate remuer à ses côtés, Sora examina le cadavre de ce qui fût autrefois un magnifique palais des glaces. Son regard fut alors attiré vers un coin de la pièce: au milieu des débris et scintillant d'une lueure rougeâtre, là où Ansem était tombé à genoux, une petite pierre ovale ornée d'une fine gravure de renard était recouverte de morceaux de miroirs brisés.

« La pierre de Vulpes! » s'exclama Sora en allant ramasser l'objet tant recherché par terre.

« Ansem devait l'avoir sur lui tout ce temps » commenta Iwako qui effectuait un autre soin sur la défenseuse évanouie.

...

Après avoir déposé Riku et Hayate dans le vaisseau Gummi, Iwako et Sora allèrent faire leurs adieux à Judy et Nick. Ceux-ci leur expliquèrent que l'assistante du maire avait délibérément manipulé les carnivores, rendus sauvage artificiellement, afin de créer une dissension. En effet, elle avait un problème avec cette part de la population, qui ne représentait que dix pourcent des habitants de Zootopia mais avaient toujours été physiquement plus forts. Elle voulait profiter de la nouvelle méfiance générale pour prendre le pouvoir et les oppresser. Son plan avait tout d'abord marché et la ville avait été dominée par la méfiance et la crainte. En effet, son alliance avec Ansem avait permis à la brebie diabolique de transformer d'innocentes personnes en monstres agressifs. Heureusement qu'Iwako était présente, car toutes les victimes avaient pu être appréhendées et guéries grâce à son expertise. Avant de partir, Sora déclina poliment l'invitation de Judy au concert d'une chanteuse dénommée "Gazelle" (car il voulait vraiment prendre soin de ses amis, encore évanouis) mais accepta de bonne grâce le CD que la lapine lui tendait avec véhémence.

Inquiets pour leurs amis, Iwako et lui ne tardèrent pas à remonter à bord de _Hautvent_ et, reprenant leur apparence humaine habituelle, ils se rendirent immédiatement au chevet de Riku, dont l'état les inquiétait le plus.

 _Riku est gravement blessé._  
 _Nos héros ont battu Ansem, mais à quel prix?_


	30. Chapter 30: Faiblesses et affinités 1

_Riku se remettra-t-il facilement de son face à face avec Ansem?_ **  
**

Sora marchait lentement dans le couloir du vaisseau gummi menant aux différentes cabines. Il tenait entre ses deux bras un lourd plateau chargé de crêpes, viandes et café que Hayate venait de confectionner.

Parvenu devant la cabine n°2, le garçon utilisa son coude droite pour appuyer sur le bouton rouge permettant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce mi-ombragée, la première chose qu'il sentit, fut une puissante odeur de désinfectant qui flottait dans l'air. La deuxième chose qu'il vit, fut la sombre silhouette d'Iwako, toujours vêtue de ses habits de combat violacés, agenouillée devant un lit, ses longs cheveux bleu nuit cascadant telle une rivière tout autour de son corps fin.

" Un plateau-repas pour la chambre 2", s'annonça Sora sur le ton d'un majordome d'hôtel.

La magicienne tourna vers lui des yeux péridots fatigués, mais reconnaissants. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son patient, et l'Élu avait pris l'habitude de lui amener de quoi survivre, sans quoi elle ne se serait même pas donné la peine de s'alimenter d'elle-même.

"Merci Sora, tu peux le poser sur la table, j'ai bientôt fini…"

Après s'être exécuté, le garçon revint vers le lit et fronça ses sourcils bruns d'inquiétude en observant son meilleur ami, toujours inconscient: si les cernes sous ses yeux avaient enfin disparu, sa peau presque cadavérique indiquait encore une profonde fatigue physique. Sous sa frange argentée et ses cheveux en bataille, perlaient de nombreuses gouttes de sueur tandis que quelques halètements s'échappaient parfois de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Iwako, munie de gants, était en train de changer le bandage de sa blessure. L'espace d'un instant, Sora put donc apercevoir la peau autour de la plaie jadis béante dans l'estomac de Riku, qui avait enfin cesser de se rouvrir, mais paraissait toujours aussi fragile.

"La fièvre est tombée?" questionna Sora dans un murmure.

"Depuis deux jours sont état est stable", affirma Iwako en se relevant avec grâce malgré sa fatigue visible.

Elle alla avaler d'une traite le café sur le plateau avant de mordre un morceau de viande du bout des lèvres.

"Et Hayate?" demanda à son tour Iwako.

"Impossible de la faire rester tranquille, soupira Sora en levant les bras au ciel, mais elle tenait vraiment à te faire à manger aujourd'hui. Et elle a l'air totalement remise."

"Au moins un sur deux"… murmura la magicienne en jetant un regard triste en direction de Riku.

"Tu as fait un travail incroyable Iwa, la rassura Sora en venant vers elle. Ne te sens pas coupable. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé parce qu'il a été vraiment salement amoché... "

Malgré son optimisme apparent, Sora lui-même avait craint pendant plusieurs jours pour la vie de son meilleur ami. La vérité était qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas pu gérer cette situation sans Iwako, ses propres sortilèges de soins étant nettement inférieurs aux siens.

"Heureusement que tu étais là", continua-t-il encore en lui lançant un sourire encourageant.

"Tu vas me faire rougir", minauda la magicienne touchée par les compliments.

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'un puissant bruit de toux retentit dans le calme de la chambre. Ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, Sora se précipita vers le lit du malade et ne put s'empêcher de crier, lorsqu'il vit un éclat turquoise briller sous une de ses paupières:

"Riku! Est-ce que ça va?!"

Après une profonde inspiration, le jeune Maître de la keyblade parvint à étirer une de ses lèvres en un rictus narquois et à lâcher:

"...Tu pensais pas te débarasser si facilement de moi quand même?"

Submergé par le soulagement, Sora se laissa tomber sur le corps de son meilleur ami pour le prendre entre ses bras.

"Sora calme-toi! ordonna Iwako, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète. Tu vas rouvrir sa blessure!"

Admettant le bon sens de ces paroles, l'Élu se redressa et vit le regard de Riku croiser celui, humide de soulagement, de sa sauveuse. Il l'observa fixement un instant, comme pour chercher ses mots, puis il lâcha:

"Merci...de m'avoir sauvé…"

Les cils de la magicienne papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lui sourît et ne remette nerveusement ses cheveux derrière une oreille:

"C'était naturel… et c'est plutôt à nous de te remercier. Sans toi Ansem nous aurait sans doute…"

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sora avant de reprendre:

"Ansem nous aurait sans doute tué…"

Il y eut un silence reconnaissant dans la chambre entre les trois amis, tous conscients d'avoir échappé au pire durant leur combat contre le Chercheur de Ténèbres. Puis une voix lança:

"On dirait que tu t'en es tiré finalement…"

Faisant volte-face, Sora nota alors la présence de Hayate dans la pièce: la jeune femme était appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, et observait ses compagnons de derrière sa frange rosée.

Sora lança un coup d'oeil incrédule à Iwako: Hayate allait-elle encore provoquer Riku? Alors déjà à terre et blessé à mort? La défenseuse décroisa ses bras et s'avança vers l'alité. Son visage sembla trahir une certaine inquiétude quand elle observa l'estomac du jeune Maître de la keyblade. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, entre-ouvrant ses lèvres rouges pour dire quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa, secouant la tête, et lança à la place:

"Dommage, moi qui voulais prendre ta chambre…"

Sora tomba littéralement des nues: Riku et elle étaient pareillement irritants! Quand il s'agissait de dévoiler ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'émotions, les deux combattants préféraient lancer une réplique cinglante plutôt que d'être honnêtes envers eux-mêmes. N'en pouvant plus de leur éternelle froideur, Sora perdit son sang-froid:

"Maintenant ça suffit!"

Ses trois amis ouvrirent de grands yeux scandalisés et le regardèrent soudain, choqués.

"Depuis qu'on voyage les quatre ensemble, poursuivit Sora en fixant les deux coupables et en brassant l'air du bras, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous envoyer des insultes au visage! J'en ai marre de cette sale ambiance dans le vaisseau. Vous pouvez pas juste vous parlez normalement? Et vous excuser une bonne fois pour toutes de...je sais même pas ce que vous avez l'un contre l'autre!"

A bout de souffle (et d'arguments), Sora s'arrêta dans sa diatribe et les observa s'échanger un regard perplexe. Se sentant soudain bête d'avoir explosé comme ça, l'Élu voulut disparaître sur place. Par miracle, ce fut Iwako qui, après s'être raclée la gorge, vint à sa rescousse:

"Je pense… commença-t-elle diplomatiquement, que ce que Sora essaie de dire, c'est que lorsque deux personnes se disputent parce qu'ils défendent une vérité qui leur est propre, il peut leur arriver de dire des choses blessantes. Alors, le mieux à faire, c'est que chacun s'excuse, indépendamment des torts et des raisons. Sinon, l'amitié risque d'en pâtir…"

"Ouais, admit Sora admiratif devant son verbe, c'est ce que j'essayais de dire!"

Hayate siffla entre ses dents en recroisant ses bras puis lâcha:

"Qu'une chose soit bien claire: on a parlé ensemble, on a combattu ensemble...Mais de là à parler d'une _amitié…_ "

Sora voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais Riku, au grand choc de ses compagnons, roula sur le côté de son lit et s'assit sur son bord. Iwako, pétrifiée, fixait le bandage que le jeune maître enserrait de son bras nu, comme s'il allait exploser.

"Je dirais plus, argumenta-t-il alors, que nous sommes des "alliés circonstanciels".

"Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche", avoua Hayate avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Ah, soupira d'aise Iwako, mais à ce que je vois, vous vous entendez bien, parfait!"

Elle se plaça alors devant eux, mains sur les hanches, et ordonna:

"Des excuses maintenant!"

Comme les deux guerriers échangèrent un regard qui mélangeait dédain et dégoût, Sora tenta à nouveau d'intervenir:

"Allez les amis… faites un effort! On est une équipe, non? Riku, Hayate, j'ai vu de quoi vous étiez capables quand vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler et que vous travailliez ensemble contre Ansem! C'était incroyable!"

"J'aurai voulu être réveillée rien que pour voir ça, surenchérit Iwako en souriant. Sora m'a tout raconté."

Riku se massa la nuque de sa main libre, mal à l'aise, tandis que Hayate détournait le regard pour se racler la gorge. Enfin, elle admit:

"Oui… nous étions...puissants. Je dois admettre que c'était un beau combat."

Riku, quant à lui, resta encore silencieux quelques instants, sans doute pour chercher ses mots. Puis il releva un visage décidé, sur lequel on ne lisait plus aucune trace de mal-être, et commença:

"Si je dois m'excuser, en ce cas j'aimerais en profiter pour le faire aussi envers toi, Iwako... "

Le jeune homme redressa sa figure haltière et passa du visage d'Iwako à celui de Hayate avant de reprendre:

"Les filles, je n'ai sincèrement pas essayé de vous connaître et j'ai laissé mes a priori obscurcir mon jugement. Ce n'était pas constructif pour ma mission, je le vois à présent…"

Iwako fronça ses sourcils bleus de surprise et demanda:

"De...quelle mission tu parles?"

Sora, sentant que Riku allait le balancer et révéler aux filles que Yen Sid leur avait demandé de les surveiller, voulut trouver un échappatoire et quitter la pièce au plus vite. Il trouva l'excuse parfaite:

"Bon, j'ai super besoin d'aller aux toilettes! je reviens bientôt!"

Mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas en direction de la porte que Hayate, rapide comme l'éclair et comprenant sa ruse, l'attrapa par la capuche de sa veste et le força à rester à côté d'elle.

"Il devait nous surveiller Iwa, expliqua la jeune femme à la crinière rose à la place de Riku. Initialement, c'était la mission de Sora. Mais maintenant, en me mettant à la place de Riku qui a hérité du sale boulot, je comprends son désagréable comportement jusqu'à maintenant: s'il nous avait appréciées de prime abord, cela ne lui aurait pas permis d'être objectif et de savoir la vérité, c'est-à-dire, de déterminer si toi ou moi étions un réel danger. Mettre ses distances est parfois nécessaire, surtout lorsque l'ordre vient d'en haut."

Sora fut absolument abasourdi par la sagesse des paroles de la défenseuse et en resta sans voix. Mais Hayate sembla comprendre qu'elle venait de défendre Riku, et ajouta:

"Riku, finalement c'est plutôt louable que tu aies été d'accord de rester un crétin…"

Contre toute attente, le principal insulté sourit de travers et répondit du tac-au-tac:

"Venant d'une simple d'esprit comme toi, je le prends comme un compliment."

Se sentant fusillée par les regards conjoints d'Iwako et Sora, Hayate se retint de lancer une autre pique à Riku et reprit son sérieux en admettant:

"Dans tous les cas, moi aussi je te dois des excuses Riku. J'ai été trop brutale, littéralement, avec toi."

Le jeune homme blessé (dans son orgueil et son physique) se tâta l'épaule et le ventre, rappel douloureux de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à la Caverne aux Merveilles.

"Mon corps s'en souvient", râla-t-il.

"Désolée", répéta encore Hayate, qui semblait sincère.

"C'est pas grave, ironisa le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en grimaçant à cause de sa plaie au ventre, j'ai l'habitude que la vie s'acharne sur moi…"

"Victime…" soupira Hayate en fermant les yeux de fatigue.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Riku pour faire un malaise: le sentant partir sur le côté, Hayate et Sora se jetèrent tous deux en avant pour le rattraper chacun par une épaule, afin qu'il ne tombe pas du lit. Iwako avait déjà sorti sa keyblade pour charger un sort de Soin, mais le jeune homme, après avoir fermé les yeux et respiré profondément, leur fit signe de la tête, de le lâcher et reprit, de son ton de professeur:

"Ce qu'il nous est arrivé à Zootopie ne peut que nous servir de leçon… Et concernant ma mission pour Yen Sid, je commence à sérieusement douter de votre affiliation avec les ténèbres, étant donné les attaques de lumière que Hayate a utilisées pendant le dernier combat…"

"Oh, fit Iwako surprise en observant sa meilleure amie, tu as fait quoi comme attaques de lumière?"

"Je crois que Sora appelle ça "Explosion", se rappela la défenseuse en lançant un clin d'oeil à l'Elu.

"L'attaque que je t'ai montrée!" se souvint Sora avec joie .

Hayate hocha la tête en souriant et Riku reprit, sérieux:

"Ce que j'ai aussi pu clairement noter, et qui exclut le fait qu'elle soit une Chercheuse, est que sa faiblesse est justement les ténèbres."

"Heu… intervint Hayate en perdant son sourire. Merci d'exposer mes faiblesses comme ça au grand jour. J'apprécie."

"De rien, lui répondit Riku sans même la regarder alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard, pour tourner ses yeux vers la magicienne. Mais dis-moi Iwako, je me suis posé une question en combattant ta réplique: ta réserve de magie… elle est sacrément...grande…?

"Et bien… hésita la jeune femme en tapotant sa joue d'un doigt. A vrai dire, je n'ai encore jamais réussi à la vider…"

Un silence perturbé accueillit ses aveux, seulement ponctué de quelques rires nerveux de la magicienne. Finalement, ce fut Hayate qui brisa la glace:

"Moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi Riku: tu combats avec les yeux fermés? ça sort d'où ça?"

"Fermer les yeux me permet de mieux sentir la présence des créatures des ténèbres autour de moi, expliqua le jeune homme. Je me suis battu les yeux bandés durant toute une année auparavant."

"Mais pourquoi?" s'enquit Iwako estomaquée.

"Parce que mes yeux ne pouvaient mentir…"

Sora, avec un pincement au coeur, se souvint que Riku avait été bloqué durant une année avec l'apparence de son pire ennemi, Ansem. Ses yeux bleutés, signe de son allégeance à la lumière, l'auraient trahis alors qu'il tentait d'infiltrer l'Organisation XIII. Il dut donc les cacher, et modifier son aspect physique pour survivre dans les Ténèbres.

"Ben moi je vois dans le noir…" lâcha soudainement Iwako, le plus naturellement du monde.

"Et ça m'a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois!" s'exclama Sora en se souvenant de leur combat contre Scroop sur la Planète au Trésor.

"Vous voyez? dit Riku. Tout ça sont des choses qu'on ne savait pas les uns des autres…"

"Ouais… lâcha Sora toujours un peu perturbé par autre chose. Comme aussi le fait que tu aies tué mon sosie d'une manière immonde…"

Le garçon sentit un frisson dans la nuque en revoyant Riku attraper la gorge de son clone, le soulever de terre comme de rien, et le faire -littéralement- exploser avec ses ténèbres.

"Il faut admettre, se défendit Riku en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras, que tu étais une vraie petite enflure... "

"Hey!" se vexa Sora, non pas d'être traité d'enflure, mais bien de "petite" enflure.

Après un sourire sournois, Riku se repositionna sur son lit, sans doute car son flanc le lançait, et continua, comme s'il ne sortait pas d'un coma de plusieurs jours:

"Mais le plus important, c'est que ce combat, quoique désastreux, nous a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de chose: premièrement, que nous manquons cruellement d'entraînement. Nous avons fait face à un seul et unique Chercheur de Ténèbres. Or, il y en a treize."

"Et on a tous failli y passer", admit Hayate dépitée.

Riku et Iwako hochèrent lentement la tête, et Sora reprit:

"C'est vrai… je pense qu'on devrait vraiment commencer à travailler en équipe. Sinon pour les prochains…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, volontairement. Ansem n'était pas le plus puissant sbire de Xehanort. Les quatre porteurs n'avaient littéralement aucune chance s'ils devaient se retrouver confrontés à plus d'un Chercheur à la fois.

"Sora a raison, confirma Hayate en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, Ansem nous a séparé trop facilement, fractionnant complètement notre force de frappe."

Iwako, qui se tenait un peu en retrait de la conversation, se contentait jusque là d'écouter. Pour une raison inconnue, Sora la sentait mal à l'aise. Enfin, elle osa s'exprimer:

"Nous avions déjà une stratégie et des positionnements établis. Mais aucune expérience. Il va falloir s'entraîner en temps réel à partir de maintenant, et pas seulement en parler."

"Oh! s'exclama Sora en tapant du poing dans sa paume ouverte. Et si nous demandions à Léon de nous aider quand on rentrera à Jardin Radieux?"

"C'est une bonne idée", admit Riku.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais plus apaisant que le dernier: admettre ses faiblesses était une preuve de courage, et le premier pas vers la victoire, Sora en était persuadé.

"Bon… fit soudain Hayate en baillant à s'en démettre la mâchoire. Je vous aime tous beaucoup, mais… il doit déjà être une heure du matin et je dois vraiment aller me coucher… alors on se voit tous, en vie, demain."

"Bonne nuit les filles!" lui lança Sora en souriant tandis que la défenseuse sortait de la pièce en levant le bras au-dessus de sa tête et qu'Iwako, épuisée, la suivait de bonne grâce.

 _Un nouvel équilibre semble s'être installé entre les 4 porteurs de keyblade. Mais ils doivent devenir plus fort et travailler comme une vraie équipe, sinon... il leur sera impossible de battre un jour les 13 Chercheurs de Ténèbres._


	31. Chapter 31: Faiblesses et affinités 2

_Dans ce chapitre, l'une des filles va s'ouvrir un peu plus à Sora..._

Sora ouvrit lentement de grands yeux bleus océan et fronça ses sourcils en V en fixant le plafond.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le garçon s'assit dans son lit en poussant "la chose qu'il oubliait de rendre à chaque fois" sur le côté. Pas de cris ? Pas de bourrinements de poings sur la porte de sa chambre ? Pas de Hayate l'appelant depuis le couloir ? C'était bizarre... qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé alors ?

Il tendit l'oreille et perçut un léger bruit venant du salon. Intrigué, il enfila un t-shirt noir et un short de la même teinte et partit dans le couloir. Plus il se rapprochait de la cuisine, plus le son devenait clair : c'était de la musique. Parvenu devant le plan de travail culinaire, Sora, en mode ninja, se cacha et rampa jusque derrière la table de la salle à manger et il observa, curieux : devant lui, au milieu des canapés, Hayate avait allumé ce qui ressemblait à une vieille stéréo et y avait sans aucun doute inséré le CD que Judie leur avait donné à Zootopia. Sora n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il la vit: la jeune femme, vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un mini short noir, dansait.

Croyant être seule, elle sautait dans tous les sens, se permettant même certains mouvements qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais osé refaire devant Sora et Riku (et rien que pour voir ça, Sora était heureux d'avoir pensé à se cacher). Qui aurait cru que la défenseuse était capable d'un tel relâchement? Alors qu'il la regardait depuis un temps qui commençait à devenir indécent, Sora décida de se relever et de s'éclaircir la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Hayate, sursautant, fit volte-face dans un petit cri étrangement ridicule et lui jeta le premier coussin à sa portée...que Sora évita d'un mouvement de tête, mais pas la bouteille en verre derrière lui (car elle n'avait pas de tête). Surprise par le bruit de verre brisé et la présence de Sora, Hayate se plaqua une main contre la bouche.

« Je voulais pas te faire peur », avoua Sora en se grattant la tempe.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » Demanda derechef la défenseuse en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière une oreille et en reprenant sa posture droite habituelle.

« Heu... hésita le garçon mal à l'aise. Pas longtemps... »

Hayate parut ne pas croire à son mensonge et se mit à rougir violemment. Puis elle baissa le regard et lâcha, honteuse:

« Ne le dis pas à Riku. Il va se moquer de moi ».

« Hahaha ! Explosa Sora en allant à elle. Ca c'est parce qu'il est jaloux : Riku n'a jamais su danser. »

Comme Hayate refusait toujours de le regarder, Sora se rapprocha pour chercher ses yeux bleus ciel derrière sa frange, joueur, et ajouta:

"Je savais pas que tu pouvais être...aussi détendue."

Son commentaire parvint à lui faire redresser la tête, mais pas de la manière escomptée: elle le fixa de ses yeux d'acier et il recula instinctivement lorsqu'elle lâcha:

"Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis coincée?"

"Non! s'étrangla le garçon en se grattant la nuque nerveusement, se rendant compte du malentendu. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire!"

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses l'observa un instant, sans mot dire. Puis la dureté de son regard s'atténua et elle soupira:

"C'est peut-être vrai...que je suis un peu coincée."

"Ben… hésita Sora, cherchant les bons mots. Pour bien danser, il faut savoir...lâcher prise. Et d'habitude, tu es vachement… fière et cérébrale alors… ça m'a étonné de te voir danser comme ça. Mais j'ai vraiment trouvé ça cool, je te regardais pas pour me moquer."

Hayate releva une tête étonnée pour l'observer un instant, cherchant sans doute le mensonge dans des yeux où il n'y était pas. Ce fut à ce moment que la musique changea : une tonalité beaucoup plus groove commença, et les deux jeunes gens tendirent l'oreille, se regardant droit dans les yeux, immobiles. Sora avait la mortelle envie de bouger sur le rythme, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire sans que ça paraisse gênant. Heureusement, Hayate trouva une solution à son dilemme interne :

« Et si... on faisait une Battle de Danse ? »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux surpris puis serra les poings en rugissant :

« Et comment ! »

Hayate sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles et courut à la stéréo pour remettre la chanson depuis le début. Puis elle revint tout aussi rapidement devant Sora et commença un stretching des bras. Le garçon roula la tête sur la nuque et décoinça ses épaules en la fixant : elle n'avait aucune chance. Il avait eu un entraînement intensif à Atlantica l'année passée. Bon d'accord, c'était plus facile dans l'eau, mais il avait quand même acquis la maîtrise de son corps et appris pas mal de mouvements assez sympas.

« Je commence ! » prévint sa concurrente en s'élançant sur la « piste ».

Sora recula pour lui laisser la place et elle se mit alors à réaliser un enchaînement complexe avec ses bras et ses jambes. Tout son corps bougeait parfaitement avec la musique et son déhanché avait frôlé la perfection. Sora dut l'admettre : cette fille avait le rythme dans la peau. Elle allait être un adversaire redoutable. Soudain, elle se recula dans un bond et cria :

« A toi ! »

Sora, boosté par le challenge, se jeta en avant et reprit certains mouvements de bras de la jeune femme, mais en y ajoutant des fioritures et finit par un saut périlleux arrière pour sortir de « scène ». Hayate s'exclama alors :

« _Classe_! Mais regarde un peu ça ! »

Les mouvements de la jeune femme s'accélérènt et elle commença à tourner sur elle-même dans un combo compliqué de figures. On aurait presque dit une forme très artistique de combat... Puis elle revint sur sa chorégraphie de base et contre toute attente... elle tendit la main à Sora, souriante. Surpris, le jeune homme la regarda sans bouger, hésitant.

« Duo ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

Lui rendant son sourire, Sora attrapa sûrement la petite main et rejoignit la jeune femme dans sa danse. Face à face, ils commencèrent un véritable jeu de copies et de miroirs, tantôt jetant bras, jambes et tête dans un rythme effréné. Sora ne réfléchissait même plus : son corps semblait littéralement possédé par la musique, comme prédisant toutes les variantes de sons et saccadant ses mouvements sur chaque claquement de batterie particulier. Mais le plus amusant était que Hayate (ou était-ce lui-même?) semblait lire dans ses pensées et ajustait tous ses gestes sur les siens, à tel point que la Battle se transforma en une véritable chorégraphie synchronisée. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait répétée. Sora sentit une vague d'émotions monter de son ventre et affluer jusque dans sa poitrine, ce qui fit battre son coeur à mille à l'heure.

Soudain, sentant que la chanson était bientôt terminée, les deux danseurs se mirent dos à dos en croisant les bras, pour improviser une pose finale maîtrisée.

Et la musique s'arrêta.

Sora poussa un soupir et essaya de reprendre son souffle en se penchant en avant, mains sur les genoux. Il avait un peu abusé. Il releva la tête et vit Hayate se tenir le ventre en haletant elle aussi. Puis elle lâcha un petit rire cristallin et mit une main sur une hanche en raillant:

"Pas mal pour un gamin…"

"Hey!" se vexa à moitié Sora.

"Je plaisante, le rassura Hayate, amusée. C'était une belle performance de ta part."

"T'étais pas mal non plus", la complimenta sincèrement Sora.

Hayate lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et au-dessus de ses multiples taches de rousseur, ses grands yeux clairs brillaient à présent de joie. Intrigué d'y voir une émotion si forte, Sora la regarda plus attentivement et son coeur s'arrêta un instant : depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il ne l'avait sans doute jamais vue si heureuse. Et quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme le perturba. Il y avait dans ce bleu d'habitude d'acier froid une lueur si douce… Sora ne l'avait aperçue qu'une seule autre fois chez la défenseuse, la nuit où elle lui avait remonté le moral à cause de ses déboires avec Kairi...

Se sentant sans doute analysée, Hayate perdit lentement son sourire et observa Sora avec curiosité, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'important, puis elle se ravisa et lança un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Sora incrédule.

"Ca tombe bien que les autres ne soient pas encore réveillés, dit-elle en baissant la voix, je voulais te montrer quelque chose…"

Rapidement et silencieusement, la défenseuse alla chercher un objet coincé dans les replis les plus obscurs du grand canapé puis attrapa le poignet de Sora en ordonnant juste:

"Suis-moi."

Le garçon se laissa emporter jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage, sans broncher. Il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre Hayate. Il savait que plus on la poussait, plus elle se braquait. Alors il s'assit sur son siège habituel tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de lui et lui tendait son bloc à dessins.

"Regarde la dernière page", suggéra-t-elle.

Ce dernier prit le carnet et alla à l'endroit indiqué. Et, sous le coup de l'étonnement, il sentit son souffle se couper net : un dessin extrêmement réaliste montrait Riku, plus jeune, presque encore un enfant, debout sur le grand palier lumineux des rêves de Sora ! Et, plus étrange encore, il avait Chaîne Royale dans la main !

« Tu as rêvé de ça ?! S'exclama l'Élu estomaqué. De cette pièce ? »

« Hmmm, fit juste Hayate en repliant ses genoux contre elle. Il y a deux jours, juste avant de me réveiller de mon coma. Tu connais cet endroit ? »

« Oui... avoua Sora avec espoir et perplexité. C'est la salle où je me rends parfois, en rêve. Il y a une voix, douce, qui me parle. Et c'est aussi là que j'ai obtenu Chaîne Royale pour la première fois, juste avant la destruction de mon Ille... »

Hayate ne dit rien et fronça ses sourcils roses. Sora se demanda un instant si elle pouvait aussi se rendre là-bas dans le monde onirique? Mais il n'osa pas poser la question, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment la formuler sans paraître stupide...

« Pourquoi tu me montres ça à moi ? » Demanda-t-il alors à la place, curieux.

« Je voulais savoir quelque chose... chuchota Hayate, en reprenant son air sérieux. Riku... il était l'Élu de la keyblade, avant toi ? »

« Je crois... hésita Sora qui n'avait jamais vraiment osé aborder ce sujet épineux avec son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense... commença Hayate lentement, sondant l'espace étoilé devant eux. Que cette salle, ou ce monde, est lié à l'Élu de la Keyblade. Les questions sont donc : pourquoi tu y vas ? Où est ce palier de vitraux ? Et pourquoi je l'ai vu avec Riku ? »

Sora était sans voix : Hayate se posait bien plus de questions que lui-même. Sans réponses, et un peu mal à l'aise, le garçon proposa :

"Et si tu demandais directement à Riku? Ce qu'il penses de tout ça?"

Hayate parut mal à l'aise et se tortilla sur sa chaise avant de répondre:

"Je n'ai...pas tellement envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… s'il a été l'Elu autrefois et ne l'est plus aujourd'hui, j'ai peur qu'il...ne le prenne mal. Surtout venant de moi."

"Mais… hésita Sora. ça va pas mieux, vous deux? Vous avez parlé non, à Zootopie?"

« Même si je commence à réévaluer la situation depuis qu'on a un peu mis les choses au clair là-bas, expliqua Hayate en prenant des pincettes, disons que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise… pour lui parler de mes rêves…" »

Sora dégluttit de travers : que voulait dire « mettre les choses au clair » pour Hayate ? Lui tapper dessus ? Le garçon ignorait toujours totalement ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses deux amis, quand ils avaient été séparés par la rivière.

« Vous... hésita l'adolescent rongé par la curiosité. Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« Du fait que tu lui avais refilé la patate chaude concernant la mission de Yen Sid... » plaisanta Hayate en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Il t'a dit ça ?! » S'étrangla Sora.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la jeune femme. C'est mieux comme ça. Je déteste quand on me cache quelque chose. Je préfère savoir. Comme je l'ai dit hier, je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Riku était si distant avec Iwako et moi…"

Hayate fit une pause et observa quelques secondes le visage de Sora, souriant du coin de la bouche, avant d'avouer:

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme Riku. Tu es bien plus honnête et communicatif que lui. Je suis soulagée que ce ne soit plus ta mission de nous « surveiller ». Je pense... que ça m'aurait vraiment dérangée de ne pas pouvoir te faire confiance, à toi. »

Sora sentit ses joues chauffer très légèrement. Ça le flattait de savoir ça. Et il était étonnement fier d'avoir surpassé Riku sur un point au moins. Pour cacher son malaise, Sora s'éclaircit la gorge et proposa, reprenant son ton jovial habituel :

« Hey tu sais quoi ? Je comprends pas tout ce qui se passe avec ces histoires de rêves et tout ça... mais c'est vraiment la première fois que je peux en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Du coup, je propose qu'à chaque fois que l'un de nous fait un rêve bizarre, peu importe l'heure, il va réveiller l'autre et lui en parle... »

Hayate posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant un instant, puis admit :

«Ce n'est pas bête. Cela peut permettre de faire des liens inattendus. Et de mieux comprendre le sens de certaines visions, peut-être... »

« Du coup marché conclu ? » Demanda encore le garçon en montrant son annulaire à la jeune femme.

« Marché conclu », affirma la défenseuse en accrochant son propre petit doigt à celui de l'Élu.

…

Pour laisser le temps à Hayate de camoufler son carnet à dessins, Sora sortit en premier de la cabine de pilotage. Simultanément, Riku parvint dans la cuisine, face à lui. Et ce fut avec une horreur indicible dans le regard que l'Élu ne put qu'apercevoir, désarmé, son meilleur ami poser nonchalamment son pied sur les restes de la bouteille en verre de toute à l'heure. Après s'être maudit mille fois de l'avoir oubliée là, Sora se précipita au moment où le jeune homme poussait un cri de douleur étranglé.

"Riku!"

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise, tandis qu'il maugréait dans sa barbe:

"C'est pas vrai...Qui a foutu ce truc là…?"

Sora ne put que se répandre en excuses, accusant à la fois sa bêtise et son oubli, pendant que le maître de la Keyblade, tout juste sorti du coma, tenait son pied meurtri entre ses mains.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?!"

Iwako, pétrifiée un instant sur le pas de la porte, se précipita vers son patient en le voyant à nouveau proche de l'agonie. Elle s'accroupit rapidement devant le jeune homme, et, durant une fraction de seconde, Sora eu une étrange impression : il crut qu'Iwako était en train de lécher le pied de son meilleur ami... mais il effaça rapidement cette pensée en se disant que jamais la magicienne ne ferait une chose pareille !... pour diverses raisons. Il s'approcha donc plus près et nota qu'elle avait une longue pince à épiler dans une main et un long coton tige dans l'autre (mais d'où les avait-elle sortis?!). Son visage pâle habituellement calme et joyeux affichait un air de profond dégoût tandis qu'elle désinfectait la nouvelle plaie béante dans la voûte plantaire de Riku et qu'un énorme morceau de verre maculé de sang gisait, décédé, sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Sora secoua sa tête et plaça les éclats brisés dans l'évier, tandis qu'Iwako se relevait pour aller jeter gracieusement les lingettes imbibées du sang de Riku à la poubelle. Puis elle se lava les mains durant cinq longues minutes pendant que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se redressait sur son siège et enroulait une bande autour de son pied blessé.

« Ca va ? » S'inquiéta Sora en allant vers son meilleur ami.

« C'était profond... affirma seulement le Maître de la keyblade en se servant un verre d'eau. «Désolé...», fit Sora, honteusement.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hayate pour revenir dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de Riku, le toisa du regard, puis croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lâcha ironiquement:

"Décidément… les verres brisés sont tes ennemis mortels… c'est ça ta faiblesse, avoue-le."

Riku la regarda, interdit, puis sourit étrangement… Sora n'en revenait pas: la défenseuse avait réussi à faire rire son meilleur ami avec un humour aussi douteux?!

Tandis qu'Iwako avait enfin fini de se désinfecter les mains, elle passa vers Sora, huma l'air, indécise, puis s'exclama:

« Oh Sora ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?! C'est dégoûtant ! Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas lavé ?! »

Comme le garçon n'était plus sûr de la réponse, il se contenta de rire nerveusement et de se gratter la nuque. La magicienne croisa les bras, fronçant ses sourcils arqués, et ordonna, froidement:

« Va prendre une douche. »

 _Sous son masque de froideur, Hayate semble être finalement quelqu'un de passionné._  
 _Semaine prochaine, point de vue de Riku sur les événements passés!_


	32. Chapter 32: Faiblesses et affinités 3

_(chapitre posté un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car on sera absent ce weekend)_  
 _Riku se remet de ses blessures et s'intéresse un peu plus à la mystérieuse Iwako..._

Riku était en train de contempler un verre d'eau sur la table, perdu dans ses pensées concernant leur récent combat. Une légère douleur émanait encore de ses blessures, bien qu'Iwako ait utilisé le plus puissant des sorts de soins sur lui, à plusieurs reprises. Ce fait seul était un témoin inquiétant de la proximité avec laquelle il avait frôlé la mort. A peine avait-il entretenu ces pensées que la guérisseuse en question se retourna vers lui, après avoir fini d'évacuer des bandages usagés. Immédiatement, bien qu'elle s'efforçât de sourire, Riku s'aperçut que la jeune femme affichait une expression d'inquiétude. Elle regardait autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Puis, elle s'assit en face du jeune homme dubitatif et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec ses grands iris brillants, une expression de profond sérieux abaissant les coins de ses lèvres corail.

« Comment tu te sens?»

« Plutôt bien, répondit le jeune homme en ignorant la douleur dans son ventre et son pied. Considérant que j'ai failli mourir.»

«Il faudra changer tes pansements ce soir…», murmura Iwako sans réellement le regarder.

Cette réponse avait été formulée de manière étrangement machinale, et l'attention de son interlocutrice s'était vraisemblablement perdue dans un coin de la pièce. Elle paraissait réfléchir, comme si elle élaborait une stratégie afin de transmettre une mauvaise nouvelle de la manière la plus douce possible... Allait-il mourir finalement?

Inexpressif comme à son habitude, Riku tentait de comprendre la source de l'inconfort qui semblait peser sur la magicienne aux cheveux de nuit.

«Tu as l'air de vouloir me dire que je vais mourir, tenta-t-il finalement.»

«Quoi? Non! Oh mon dieu, Non, s'étrangla Iwako tandis qu'elle gesticulait de ses mains graciles. Je t'assure que tu vas bien! La plaie est pratiquement entièrement guérie!... Non c'est… »

La jeune femme fit une pause hésitante.

«Hayate a attenté à ma vie pendant mon coma? proposa alors Riku, levant un de ses sourcils d'une manière sardonique.»

«Non plus, ajouta la jeune femme, qui se détendait peu à peu.»

Riku sourit et la regarda d'un air analytique. Finalement, il tenta le tout pour le tout:

«Je dois demander à Sora d'aller prendre une douche? Ou pire… dois-je le laver?»

La magicienne éclata alors d'un rire clair et franc, tandis que Riku se contentait d'esquisser un léger sourire de satisfaction, son sourcil à présent rasséréné.

«Tu te sens un peu mieux?» lui demanda-t-il.

«Oui, fit-elle en s'essuyant un début de larme au coin d'un oeil. Beaucoup mieux.»

«C'est bien, affirma-t-il posément. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais _vraiment_ me dire?»

«Tu avais remarqué…?» s'étonna-t-elle.

«Oui, je suis désolé mais tu n'es pas très douée pour cacher tes émotions. Tes yeux sont bien trop expressifs.»

«Hayate me dis souvent la même chose, avoua la jeune femme, appuyant son coude sur la table et posant son menton dans une paume. Mais je ne pensais pas que toi aussi, tu aurais autant de facilité à me lire.»

Elle le fixa intensément et droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

«Oui, admit Riku. Avec toi et Sora, c'est presque trop facile. Mais j'ai une soeur tu sais."

"Kairi? comprit Iwako. Vous aviez l'air d'être proches.»

«Disons qu'avec des parents comme les miens, soupira le jeune homme en se calant dans le dossier de sa chaise, avoir une soeur aussi affectueuse et pleine de gentillesse comme Kairi était une vraie bénédiction. Donc oui... j'ai toujours essayé d'être un bon grand frère et de savoir quand elle n'allait pas bien… j'ai même fait une obsession pour retrouver ses origines…»

«Des parents comme les tiens? répéta la jeune femme interdite. Ils n'étaient pas gentils avec vous?»

«Je n'irais pas jusque là…la rassura Riku, fermant les paupières en signe de remémoration. Ils étaient des parents idéaux pour elle, jeune fille sans identité qu'ils ont recueillie dans leur immense maison et recouverte de somptueuses robes… mais avec moi….Disons qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'exigences.»

«Quelles genres d'exigences? voulut savoir Iwako intriguée.»

«Toutes sortes, expliqua-t-il. Littéralement. Je devais être _parfait_ dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. L'éducation, le sport, la musique, tout simplement _tout_. Et Sora était l'antithèse d'une fréquentation idéale selon eux. Fils de simple pêcheur, turbulent, mauvais à l'école, naïf, dépourvu des plus basiques manières sociales et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche… Raisons pour lesquelles je l'adorais encore plus, évidemment.»

Riku fit une pause, gêné par son aveu. Il n'aurait pas dû prononcer cette dernière phrase…

«La recherche de la perfection est une quête impossible, fit cependant Iwako sagement. Avec tout le respect que je leur dois… Tes parents se sont trompés.»

«Oh que oui, reconnut le jeune homme. Tu crois que sinon, je me serais fait avoir par Ansem? Puis Maléfique?»

«Tu penses que c'est la faute de tes parents?» s'étonna la magicienne.

«Pas seulement, mais…admit Riku. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient aidé. Tu sais que c'est Maléfique qui m'a organisé ma première fête d'anniversaire depuis mes cinq ans?»

«Oh…fit Iwako, lançant un regard oblique à côté d'elle. Et… c'était qui les invités?»

«Il y avait… compta mentalement le jeune homme. Le capitaine Crochet, Oogie-boogie...Clayton… Ursula...Jafar et Hades. Elle avait aussi une armée de sans-coeurs pour que je me sente moins entouré d'adultes.»

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina étrangement et son visage se crispa, d'une part, par respect envers Riku et, d'autre part, par l'effort nécessaire à canaliser sa réaction face à la scène décrite par le jeune homme. Voyant son masque d'hilarité retenue, Riku réalisa son erreure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de raconter des détails si privés de son existence. A la base, il ne souhaitait que détendre l'atmosphère afin de permettre à Iwako d'exposer ses inquiétudes, mais quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme l'avait poussé à révéler bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il en avait peut-être trop dit… après tout, cette fête d'anniversaire était tout compte fait relativement embarrassante. Ainsi, Riku se résolut à rediriger cet entretien de manière à rétablir sa constructivité: il était temps de découvrir quelle était la raison primaire de cette conversation initiée par Iwako. En effet, elle semblait avoir profité de sa capacité étrange à "faire parler" les gens, afin de détourner le dialogue et éviter d'exposer ses réelles inquiétudes.

«Je digresse, finit-il par conclure en sortant de son état de méditation intériorisée. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non?»

«J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que nous avions dit hier, concernant le dernier combat et… les faiblesses de chacun. Je pense avoir réalisé quelque chose et… je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais me comprendre, parce que notre situation est similaire après tout… enfin un peu...»

Elle cherchait visiblement ses mots et Riku, malgré sa curiosité piquée, tentait de lui donner le temps nécessaire afin de les trouver.

«Pour être honnête, j'ai peur d'en parler mais je pense que tu serais le seul à pouvoir m'apporter conseil...»

«Manger!» retentit soudain le rugissement affamé de Sora dans le dos d'Iwako. Immédiatement, elle se crispa tandis que l'Élu de la Keyblade entrait en trombe dans la pièce et ouvrait le frigo, le visage ravageur. De la sueur dégoulinant de sa frange, et Riku comprit que son ami sortait d'un entraînement plutôt intense. Il le vit extraire un nombre incalculable d'emballages de leur prison de glace. Les bras pleins, il alla finalement chercher un dernier bout de pain à l'intérieur du frigo en usant de ses dents. Au moment de repartir, le garçon sembla sentir la présence de deux autres mammifères dans la pièce et se figea, pris sur le fait et tendant l'oreille. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Riku, sa proie de gluten toujours coincée entre ses canines, et leurs regards se croisèrent. En fin de compte, Sora repartit avec ses victuailles pour les consommer dans sa grotte, loin des regards de ses congénères.

Tentant d'ignorer les actions étrangement animales de son meilleur ami au mieux, Riku redirigea son attention sur la jeune femme qui avait enfin commencé à révéler ses inquiétudes. En tournant la tête cependant, la trajectoire de son regard ne tomba que sur une chaise désertée… Elle avait pris la fuite. Maudissant Sora dans son esprit, il avala d'une traite l'eau de son verre devenue tiède et fit une grimace insatisfaite.

«Je t'ai rarement vu utiliser autant de muscles faciaux Riku, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?»

Le jeune homme se tourna afin d'accueillir l'intruse, qui était posée contre un mur, les bras croisés. Hayate s'avança alors vers lui et envoya une pichenette dans la figure du maître de la Keyblade, faisant fi de tout respect dû à un supérieur hiérarchique, entre ses sourcils froncés.

«Hayate, résonna-t-il avec un petit sourire en travers. Tu es tout de même consciente que tu viens d'agresser physiquement et de manière irrespectueuse un maître de la Keyblade, déjà blessé…?»

Instantanément, la jeune femme exhorta ses grands yeux d'un bleu céleste et le regarda avec un sérieux soudain et inaccoutumé.

«Tu as raison, je m'excuse admit-elle avec sévérité. Je prendrai garde de ne plus t'attaquer physiquement. Je suis consciente que ça aurait pu te coûter la vie dans la Caverne aux Merveilles...»

Ayant tenté de plaisanter, Riku fut pris de court par la réaction honnête et grave de son interlocutrice. Il avait pourtant l'impression que leurs interactions se résumaient essentiellement à des boutades inoffensives. Pourquoi une pichenette avait déclenché une ambiance de ce type? Etait-ce en raison des bandages dépassant encore de ses blessures? Se sentant aliéné, le jeune homme décida de mettre les choses au clair:

«Oui, concrètement j'ai un rang de plus que toi et blesser un coéquipier est une chose dangereuse. Mais Hayate… je crois que nos interactions sont tout simplement comme ça. Tant que ça reste une entente tacite entre nous, j'aimerais bien que tu sois à l'aise en ma présence.»

La jeune femme l'observa un instant puis ses lèvres rouges s'étirèrent en un sourire conquérant, révélant une petite canine blanche.

«Dans ce cas… je propose de régler nos différents sur le champ de bataille intellectuel: l'échiquier!»

Ah, comprit Riku… c'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. C'est ainsi que les deux anciens antagonistes passèrent une soirée avec les pièces bicolores du plateau quadrillé, rythmée de retournements de situations et de rivalités contrôlées qui se perdirent finalement dans les heures de la nuit…

 _Tout semble enfin calme entre Hayate et Riku... sont-ils même devenus complices?_  
 _En revanche, Iwako échappe toujours à l'esprit analytique de Riku..._  
 _Semaine prochaine: dernier épisode dans le vaisseau gummi avant le nouveau monde!_


	33. Chapter 33: Faiblesses et affinités 4

_Dernière partie (c'est promis) de ce chapitre en 4 phases._  
 _Sora découvre quelque chose d'étonnant avec Hayate et Riku!_  
 _Et scène bonus en fin de chapitre..._

Sora sortit de sa cabine en déplaçant manuellement le panneau en métal de sa porte sur le côté. Il marcha tel un zombie en direction des toilettes : il était encore tôt, il voulait en profiter pour retourner dormir une heure ou deux. De retour dans le couloir, tandis qu'il marchait à peine droit, il fit un détour dans la cuisine afin de se désaltérer. Il avait comme une étrange impression. Comme s'il sentait une présence inquiétante dans la pièce... il regarda chaque coin sombre, mais Iwako n'y était pas ; à cette heure là, elle devait enfin avoir réussi à fermer l'oeil. Il se dit que c'était peut-être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours... lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos.

Il fit volte face, la keyblade apparut dans son poing, et la gerbe d'étincelles qu'elle produisit lui révéla alors quelque chose de surprenant, de déroutant et quelque part, d'effrayant. Il se frotta plusieurs fois les paupières dans l'idée de vérifier s'il était victime d'une hallucination, puis il partit en trombe dans le couloir menant aux autres cabines et frappa frénétiquement à celle d'Iwako et Hayate en murmurant de manière angoissée :

« Iwa... Iwako...Iwako... ? »

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, le garçon obtint enfin l'attention de son amie qui apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte entre-baillée.

« Sora est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle après un bâillement. Tu as une mine épouvantable... »

« Il faut que tu voies ce que j'ai vu... » lui dit Sora en essayant de lui prendre la main pour joindre le geste à la parole, ce qu'elle lui refusa d'un soufflet.

« Je sais marcher toute seule, très cher, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Et ça a intérêt à être urgent, parce que... »

« C'est urgent », la coupa Sora en repartant en courant dans le couloir, la magicienne en chemise de nuit noire sur les talons.

Parvenu devant l'entrée du salon, Sora fit signe à Iwako, avec un doigt devant les lèvres, de ne plus faire de bruit. Et il lui chuchota :

« Sois prête. Ça va te faire un choc. »

« Tu commences sérieusement à me faire souci Sora... » admit la jeune femme dont les yeux verts brillaient tels ceux d'un chat dans la demi obscurité du vaisseau.

Mais lorsqu'elle passa la tête par l'encadrement de la cloison, son beau visage aux traits fins perdit ses rares couleurs et elle se plaqua la main contre la bouche, sans voix.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ? » Murmura Sora perplexe.

Devant eux, le tableau le plus improbable du monde siégeait, telle une statue dramatique, sur le sofa du salon : Riku était paisiblement endormi, sur le dos, ses cheveux argentés

tombants de manière chaotiquement belle sur son visage sculpté, tandis que son bras gauche touchait la terre d'un seul doigt. Et _sur_ lui (et non pas _à côté_ de lui), dormant tel un chat, Hayate était lovée contre le torse du jeune homme, sa joue couverte de taches de rousseur posée délicatement sur l'un des pectoraux de Riku et ses lèvres rouges légèrement entre-ouvertes en un sourire serein.

Sora tenta un regard en direction d'Iwako, et il se rendit compte que l'air pétrifié et abasourdi de la magicienne devait parfaitement refléter ses propres sentiments :

« Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?! » chuchota-t-il d'un ton plus angoissé qu'il ne le voulait.

« Aucune idée... murmura la jeune femme dont les yeux verts brillaient de nervosité. Ils ont l'air...paisibles? »

« Hayate t'aurait pas dit quelque chose sur Riku ? » Voulut savoir l'adolescent curieux.

«N... ! S'étrangla à moitié la jeune femme en exhorbitant ses yeux en amandes. Oui ! mais Non ! Enfin... tu n'as pas à savoir tout ce qu'on dit en privé non plus ! Je refuse de répondre à cette question ! »

« Alors elle t'a bien dit quelque chose ! » S'exclama Sora.

Le bruit éveilla Riku, qui émit un bougonnement dans son sommeil et bougea légèrement. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières, révélant un éclat turquoise, pour analyser ce qui l'empêchait de terminer sa manoeuvre de basculement. Soudain pris de panique, il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en remarquant Hayate sur lui, et la poussa brusquement à terre, comme si elle était contaminée et porteuse d'une maladie hautement transmissible. Le jeune homme sauta sur ses jambes tandis que la défenseuse râlait dans sa chute. Ce fut là qu'il fit volte-face et nota la présence de Sora et Iwako, figés dans une expression de stupeur absolue. Riku reprit brusquement son calme naturel et lâcha, sur un ton sûr et monocorde:

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. »

Après quoi il disparut dans sa chambre.

Sora et Iwako échangèrent un regard incompris tandis que Hayate, maugréant des insultes, se relevait péniblement du sol où elle gisait encore, sonnée et déstabilisée.

/ / /

Une longue silhouette encapuchonnée apparut dans une brume de ténèbres sur un haut siège blanc. Autour d'elle, douze autres sièges étaient positionnés en cercle, à des hauteurs différentes. Bientôt, tous les trônes se remplirent de leur propriétaire, excepté un. Toutes les personnes présentes portaient le même habit noir et avaient gardé leur capuche, à l'exception du vieillard chauve assis sur le plus haut siège, vêtu tel un scientifique : Xehanort.

Le nouvel arrivant abaissa sa capeline et laissa apparaître son visage angulaire entouré de longs cheveux blancs. Ses yeux oranges brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise. Il s'agissait d'Ansem le Sans-coeur. Imitant son geste, ses deux compères, à droite et à gauche, révélèrent leur identité: Scroop et Mor'dhu sous sa forme humaine, fantôme bleuté à présent. Deux autres silhouettes aux côtés de Xehanort abaissèrent aussi leur capuche: il s'agissait d'Isa, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII, et de Braig.

« Alors ? Demanda Isa d'un ton monocorde. Qu'en est-il de la Pierre du Renard ? »

« Ils l'ont trouvée, admit sans crainte Ansem. Nous avons mal jugé leur puissance... J'ai préféré ne pas éterniser le combat. Nous savons tous que cela aurait été fâcheux si les Porteurs avaient réussi à me détruire...»

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Xehanort, qui avait entrelacé les doigts de ses mains gantées sans dire un mot. Isa reprit :

« Et l'expérience ? Sora est-il tombé dans le piège ? »

« Non, fit le Sans-Coeur en fronçant ses sourcils blancs. Les Porteurs ont senti qu'il s'agissait de véritables âmes corrompues par les Ténèbres, et non de Sans-coeurs... Il n'en a tué aucun. »

Il y eut un lourd silence dans la salle blanche, seulement interrompu par quelques murmures entre certains membres encore masqués.

« Tu es conscient... continua Isa avec un visage fermé, qu'il ne leur reste donc plus qu'une Pierre à trouver ? »

« Oui, lâcha Ansem en croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé. Mais il y a plus grave, Xehanort: la jeune femme, la magicienne... elle a pu voir que j'avais une partie de ton coeur. Elle a fait quelque chose qui m'a révélé. »

Comme son Sans-Coeur le fixait intensément, Xehanort leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« C'est mauvais pour nous ça, » commenta Braig en jouant dédaigneusement avec son arbalète-laser, assis en travers sur sa chaise.

« C'est intéressant, admit Isa en croisant ses jambes sur son trône, mais tu as tout de même échoué dans ta mission. »

« Cela n'a aucune importance, cracha Ansem en regardant avec irritation le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui l'interrogeait. Les Pierres ne sont pas si importantes. Peu importe qu'ils _le_ possèdent, tant que l'on trouve le Treizième Chercheur... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une sphère de ténèbres heurta de plein fouet le mur à côté de sa tête et explosa en un milliers de petites gemmes violacées. Ansem ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et observa, avec étonnement, Xehanort qui paraissait irrité. Tous les autres Chercheurs restèrent sans voix, inquiets pour leur propre vie.

« Je t'avais dit que ce membre était trop faible...», fit une voix grave et envoûtante.

Un autre personnage avait abaissé sa capeline: bel homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux argentés et soyeux, il s'agissait de Xemnas, l'ancien chef de l'Organisation XIII. A ses côtés, un jeune homme se dévoila également; c'était aussi Xehanort, mais d'apparence bien plus jeune. De plus, il possédait tous les traits de visage de Terra, si ce n'étaient les cheveux blancs et les yeux d'ambre.

« Il n'empêche... dit le jeune ''Terranort'' soucieux. Nous ne sommes encore que douze... »

Le vieux Maître Xehanort se repositionna dans son siège et mit un doigt sur sa tempe: il avait l'air d'humeur colérique.

« Le Treizième Chercheur est bien caché, expliqua-t-il, ils ne le trouveront _jamais_. Du moins, pas avant la fin. Quant à la protection de la dernière Pierre, il nous faut un nouveau volontaire... »

Tous les Chercheurs présents se mirent à réfléchir. Puis un membre encore anonyme, gardant sa capuche, intervint d'une voix chantante :

« Je suis peut-être l'homme qu'il vous faut... »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Xemnas de sa voix lente et suave.

« J'ai trouvé l'accès menant à un trésor fabuleux... affirma l'inconnu. Si je parviens à m'en emparer, non seulement ces minables Porteurs ne pourront plus rien contre moi, mais de plus, cette antique source de _Lux_ pourrait nous être très utile en ce qui concerne...la suite de notre plan...»

Le Vieux Xehanort ouvrit des yeux oranges intrigués, avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Oui... fit-il de sa voix rugueuse. Cela pourrait être en effet un... atout... de taille.»

Le vieillard aux yeux démentiels réfléchit encore un instant avant de lâcher :

« Soit. Vas-y. Mais fais attention... Tu n'es pas assez fort pour t'emparer d'un tel pouvoir... »

Le Chercheur inconnu sauta à bas de son siège et leva ses deux bras en direction de Xehanort:

« Maître, avec votre permission, je vais aller de ce pas préparer mes hommes à sa recherche... »

Xehanort fit un geste négligent de la main, comme assentiment. L'autre Chercheur s'inclina avant d'ouvrir un passage obscure et de s'engager à l'intérieur.

 _La dernière Pierre des Prophètes est à portée de mains!_  
 _Mais..._  
 _qui est le Treizième Chercheur de Ténèbres?_  
 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!_


	34. Chapter 34: le Monde Perdu 1

_Enfin nos héros se rendent dans le prochain monde pour trouver la dernière pierre des Prophètes._

Assis sur le siège du capitaine, Sora était en train de vérifier les coordonnées du nouveau monde dans l'ordinateur central de _Hautvent_. L'appareil lui répondit par un petit « bip » clair et le garçon sourit: ils y seraient dans quelques minutes. Il se retourna et vit que Hayate et Riku, ses deux co-pilotes, étaient tous deux affairés à vérifier leurs commandes. Il alluma donc les haut-parleurs et lança:

« Cockpit à Salle des Machines, tu me reçois Iwa ? »

La voix déformée de la magicienne s'éleva d'une enceinte quelques mili-secondes plus tard :

« Salle des Machines à Cockpit, bien reçu ! »

« Tu peux remonter, continua Sora, on arrive bientôt ! »

« A vos ordres, capitaine ! »

Sora, fièrement, se retourna dans son siège et jeta un coup d'oeil victorieux à Riku, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de continuer à pianoter sur sa console. Hayate, quant à elle, s'était levée de son siège et était venue s'accouder à celui de Sora, pour cliquer sur l'écran tactile de l'ordinateur de bord.

« A quoi ressemble le prochain monde ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Sora sourit puis il l'aida et cliqua sur un bouton vert qui projeta alors une carte holographique de l'endroit de la planète où ils devaient atterrir...

Et Sora et Hayate ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris.

« C'est que de l'eau ! » S'exclama Sora alors que Riku s'était approché lui aussi, intrigué.

« On va devoir nager ? s'inquiéta Hayate. Parce qu'avec mon armure, c'est pas gagné... »

« T'as qu'à l'enlever », railla Riku en croisant les bras.

« Si je peux la garder, siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents, je la garde ! C'est très pratique en combat, le savais-tu? »

«Cela fait surtout plus de bruit qu'autre chose...», la contredit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

Hayate voulut rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais Iwako entra en trombe dans la pièce, presque en dansant, et leur offrit à chacun, comme s'il s'agissait de reliques, des pièces de costumes cousus mains. Sora prit le sien avec bonne humeur et le déplia devant lui : il s'agissait surtout de bandes de tissu léger bleu clair à mettre par-dessus leurs habits... mais le garçon ne parvint pas à trouver une pièce précise de vêtement. Ce fut Riku qui posa la question qui le turlupinait :

« Où est la chemise ? »

Iwako parut sincèrement surprise et ouvrit en grand ses yeux en amande avant de lâcher, d'un geste négligent de la main :

« Les hommes de ce monde vivent à torse nu. »

Alors que Sora s'exécutait et retirait son pull et son t-shirt pour accrocher une bande bleue de son épaule à sa ceinture et que Hayate partait de la pièce pour changer son top magenta pour un autre plus court bleu et noir, Riku resta de marbre avec les habits dans les bras, tel un corps mort.

« Riku... ? » Tenta Sora qui avait fini de se changer.

« Il est hors de question que je me balade à moitié nu », trancha le jeune homme en lançant un regard impassible à Iwako.

« ...il y a plus de pièces de vêtements bleus pour toi que Sora », l'encouragea la magicienne qui avait déjà troqué sa robe contre un top bleuté presque blanc et une longue toge nonchalamment posée sur la courbe de ses hanches.

« Je...hésita Riku qui semblait incommodé. Je ne peux pas garder mon t-shirt dessous ? »

Ce fut là que Hayate, habillée de manière similaire à sa meilleure amie, revint dans la salle des commandes et lança à Riku, sarcastique:

« T'as qu'à l'enlever... »

Comprenant la vengeance verbale sur le commentaire concernant l'inutilité de son armure, Riku lui lança des éclairs virtuels via ses pupilles et Sora sourit en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait lui-même eue avec Iwako concernant le port du kilt, avant de rencontrer Mérida. Riku n'y échapperait pas non plus.

« Allez Riku, le taquina Sora en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Ça va, c'est juste le t-shirt. Toi au moins tu as pas dû porter un kilt... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés passa en revue tous ses compagnons et finit par grommeler quelque chose comme « c'est pas vrai... » avant de sortir de la pièce. Hayate ignora tout à fait le malaise du jeune homme et revint au tableau de bord en demandant :

« Du coup ! Quelles sont les informations? »

« C'est pas très clair... admit Sora en faisant coulisser devant leurs yeux des pages holographiques. Si j'ai bien compris, il y a un monde à la surface ET un monde sous l'eau... on doit aller dans celui sous l'eau, mais l'ordinateur a très peu d'informations sur cette partie du monde... du reste Iwako ? Comment tu savais pour les costumes ? »

« J'ai regardé dans l'ordinateur », avoua la magicienne.

Sora la regarda, choqué, puis se baissa et commença à caresser la console de _Hautvent_ comme on caresse un chien apeuré en murmurant:

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Iwa... Ne _touche_ _pas_ au vaisseau sans mon autorisation... »

« Désolée... » chuchota Iwa, mi-apeurée, mi-gênée.

Hayate, quant à elle, cherchait toujours des informations en cliquant ici et là dans le menu digital. Mais elle fut perturbée par Iwako, qui avait sorti un stylo de sa poche et dessinait à présent sur le bras de la défenseuse.

«Iwa... commença Hayate inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Les habitants de ce monde se font des tatouages bleus symboliques... expliqua la magicienne en mordant sa lèvre pulpeuse pour se concentrer sur un détail du dessin. Normalement ce sont de vrais tatouages, mais bon... ce feutre indélébile ira très bien pour nous. Hors de question que je grave quelque chose à vie dans ma peau... »

Sora, qui avait toujours rêvé d'un tatouage, sauta de joie et demanda un autre stylo à son amie, avant de commencer à se faire le même genre de formes sur une épaule, vers une hanche et sous un oeil. Hayate, pendant ce temps, se laissait faire sans broncher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ? »

Riku était ré-apparu dans le cockpit et l'Élu de la keyblade lâcha son stylo de surprise en le voyant: le jeune homme avait passé une manche entière bleue foncée autour d'une de ses épaules, maintenue par une ceinture cernant son torse, un peu à la manière de son vieil ami Auron. Et Sora ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles de son meilleur ami en relâchant tous les nerfs de son visage: sa ceinture abdominale et la taille de ses pectoraux saillants sur la forme élancée du jeune homme le firent pâlir de jalousie. Mais il se ressaisit bientôt en secouant la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil aux filles; toutes deux étaient elles aussi figées, observant l'habit de Riku avec...effarement ? Leurs expressions, surtout celle d'Hayate, restèrent indéchiffrables pour Sora. Le jeune Maître de la keyblade sembla rougir de se faire dévisager ainsi et se racla la gorge avant d'avancer vers le tableau de bord. Hayate s'écarta sans un mot, abasourdie.

« Bon... il nous faut savoir où pourrait se trouver la dernière Pierre... fit Riku en tapotant le clavier, faisant abstraction de la têtes de ses camarades. De Unicornis, c'est bien ça ? »

« Heu, oui c'est ça, se reprit Sora en venant à lui et en rouvrant une page. Voilà toutes les infos qu'on a... »

« C'est peu, remarqua Riku, ses yeux turquoises et ses cheveux lunaires brillant à cause du reflet de l'écran. Mais... »

Il lut un long paragraphe dans sa tête avant de froncer les sourcils et de souffler :

« C'est une ville engloutie... c'est étrange. Sur notre île, nous avions un mythe qui ressemblait à cela. On l'appelait 'l'Empire Perdu'. La légende raconte qu'une cité merveilleuse aurait sombré dans les eaux en un seul jour et une seule nuit. Mais elle serait toujours cachée, quelque part dans les profondeurs de l'océan... »

Il se tourna vers Sora et supposa :

« Et si la cité n'avait pas sombré... mais changé de monde ? »

« Un monde perdu... ? Comprit Sora avec fascination. Mais comment... à cause des Ténèbres ? »

« Aucune idée... » admit Riku en se redressant.

« Allons le découvrir alors ! S'enthousiasma Sora. C'est la dernière Pierre à trouver ! Après ça, direction Jardin Radieux pour ouvrir la salle cachée par Ansem le Sage ! »

« Pas trop tôt ! » Plaisanta Hayate en allant se placer dans le rayon de téléportation.

...

Une fois ses molécules à nouveau stabilisée, Sora sentit qu'il ne parvenait pas à respirer. Par réflexe (stupide), il ouvrit la bouche et un bon litre d'eau s'y engouffra, manquant de l'étouffer. Il la referma donc et se rendit compte au picotement de ses yeux qu'il s'était rematérialisé directement dans l'océan. Manquant de se noyer, il battit furieusement de ses énormes pieds et ressurgit après quelques secondes à la surface, inspirant un grand bol d'oxygène salvateur dans un grand cri rauque. Le garçon secoua ses cheveux en pics pour les sécher et regarda tout autour de lui, inquiet, mais fut vite rassuré: il aperçut Iwako, telle une sirène ayant pris forme humaine, déjà assise sur un escalier en ruines, en train d'essorer laborieusement ses interminables cheveux et Riku et Hayate, qui venaient eux aussi de refaire surface et qui, pour changer, se lançaient des remarques cinglantes:

« Je t'avais dit que ton armure n'allait servir à rien d'autre sauf à te gêner...si je n'avais pas été là, tu te serais noyée. »

« Tu ne diras plus ça le jour où un pirate te tirera une balle en plein dans les... »

Sora décida de les ignorer et observa leur environnement avec curiosité: c'était apparemment la nuit, mais difficile à dire, car ils se trouvaient en réalité dans une monumentale caverne, sous l'océan. L'air était tout à fait respirable et des espèces de flambeaux éclairaient faiblement la crique où ils avaient atterri. Sora, curieux, s'extirpa de l'eau et observa avec amusement de petites lucioles tournoyer dans un bocal accroché à un bâton. Il illuminait manifestement un bâtiment en ruines, dont les murs étaient décorés de multiples symboles (sans doute une ancienne langue) et de dessins semblant raconter une histoire complexe.

« Hey ! Fit Sora à l'attention de ses compagnons. Venez voir ! »

Tous les trois s'approchèrent, et Riku, encore détrempé, déclara :

« Des ruines. Et cette fresque doit en raconter la chute... »

« Oui en effet... lança Hayate qui s'était approchée des étranges symboles. Mais si je comprends bien, ça s'est mal fini... »

« Attends comment ça tu comprends bien ?! » S'étrangla Sora en la voyant vraiment _lire_ le texte gravé.

« C'est écrit juste là, précisa Hayate en pointant l'endroit du doigt. _Après le « mebelmok »_ , je crois que ça veut dire « déluge », _notre peuple commença à se faner et avec lui, toutes nos connaissances, tels les rochers au bord de l'océan, que la mer ronge un peu plus tous les ans..._ »

Sora et Riku se lancèrent un regard hagard, tandis qu'Iwako, qui avait fini de joliment tresser sa magnifique chevelure, lançait nonchalamment :

« Vous n'arrivez pas à le lire, les garçons ? »

« Attends toi aussi t'arrives à lire ce truc ?! » Explosa Sora.

« Oui c'est un peu ancien comme formulation, mais c'est tout à fait lisible... »

Riku fronça ses sourcils argentés et s'avança vers le mur froid, l'effleurant de la paume de sa grande main. Dans la lumière nocturne de cet endroit sans ciel, ses cheveux avaient un étrange éclat lunaire.

« Ces constructions sont extrêmement anciennes... je dirais même qu'elles datent de plusieurs centaines d'années... comment pouvez-vous arriver à lire ces inscriptions ? »

« Tu veux une réponse honnête ou sarcastique ? » railla Hayate sans le regarder, fascinée par la langue qu'elle semblait parler couramment.

« Ok j'ai compris, soupira Riku en croisant les bras sur son torse à demi nu. Vous n'en avez aucune idée, C'est ça? »

« Bravo, minauda Hayate en refusant toujours de se retourner, quelle perspicacité... »

« Heu... intervint Sora. Est-ce que ça dit quelque chose sur la Pierre de la Licorne ? »

Iwako et Hayate se penchèrent en silence sur la fresque murale, puis la magicienne soupira:

« Non, pas le moins du monde... et le mur est brisé en haut. Impossible de lire la suite... »

« Raaaa... se plaignit Sora en laissant tomber ses épaules de lassitude. Me dites pas qu'on va passer des jours dans ces ruines à lire tous les bouts de murs qu'on trouve pour trouver la Pierre ? Ya bien un moyen plus rapide, non ? »

En quête d'une idée géniale, Sora se tourna vers Riku, qui observait le mur devant lui avec stratégie, une main sous son menton. Puis son meilleur ami sembla chercher une source lumineuse pour pouvoir continuer son exploration visuelle des lieux et ses yeux turquoises s'écarquillèrent un peu lorsque son regard entra en contact avec celui, doré, de la lampe aux lucioles. Décidé, il s'en approcha et saisit le bocal en affirmant :

« Je ne pense pas que toute la cité soit inhabitée... et si quelqu'un vivait toujours en ces lieux ? Il pourrait sans doute nous aider. »

Sora sentit soudain un courant d'air dans son dos. Mais à peine l'eut-il noté qu'une lame de poignard était apparue sous la gorge de Riku, et qu'une voix de femme murmurait :

« Sauf que la loi interdit à tout étranger de quitter la cité en vie... »

Une très belle femme à demi nue, la peau halée, décorée de quelques tatouages bleutés comme eux, et les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, tenait Riku en joue. Sa posture indiquait qu'elle était une guerrière aguerrie et Sora et Hayate (dérangée dans sa lecture) sortirent d'un même réflexe leurs keyblades. Iwako, quant à elle, s'était évaporée. Les yeux bleus de leur ennemie s'ouvrirent de surprise en voyant les armes magiques, mais elle ne lâcha pas Riku pour autant, qui semblait bien trop calme dans cette situation.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna la femme. Et comment êtes-vous parvenu ici ? »

« On ne vous veut aucun mal... tenta de la calmer Sora en baissant son arme. On cherche juste un objet... il doit se trouver quelque part dans cette cité. »

Alors que la guerrière voulait rétorquer quelque chose, un énorme « Blouf ! » leur fit tous tourner la tête : dans le bassin en bas des escaliers submergés, un homme maigre d'environ vingt-cinq ans venait de jaillir de l'eau, passablement épuisé. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts et de grosses lunettes rondes qui tombaient sur son nez fin. Nulle trace de tatouage sur son corps. Crachant de l'eau, il observa avec une claire panique la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Milo Thatch ! rugit la jeune femme sans lâcher le pauvre Riku. Qui sont-ils ? Ils sont avec toi ? »

« Non pas du tout... bégaya l'homme en essayant de cacher son caleçon gonflant à cause de l'eau. Ils ne font pas partie de l'expédition, je ne les ai jamais vus... AH !»

Apparue de nulle part derrière lui, Iwako, le regard perçant, lui enfonçait la pointe de Cristal de Givre dans les reins.

« Kida ! S'écria le jeune homme à lunettes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

Sora, dont le visage allait de droite et de gauche, commença à s'irriter et finit par s'exclamer:

« STOP ! Tout le monde se calme ! On va tous lâcher nos armes à trois, ok ? Un, deux, trois... »

Tous les porteurs de keyblades firent disparaître leurs armes magiques dans une gerbe d'étincelles et Kida lâcha son poignard, qui tomba sur les dalles de pierres dans un claquement métallique. Riku en profita pour se dégager agilement, se massant le cou d'un air maussade. Sora utilisa cette accalmie pour aller vers le jeune homme à lunettes et lui tendre sa grande main, en déclarant :

« Je m'appelle Sora. Et voici mes amis, Riku, Hayate et Iwako. »

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil méfiant vers la magicienne qui l'avait silencieusement menacé de mort quelques instants plus tôt, l'homme brun sembla se détendre à vue d'oeil et rendit la poignée de mains à Sora en se présentant :

« Enchanté. Je suis Milo Thatch, cartographe et linguiste au musée d'histoire naturelle de Londres. Je fais partie d'une expédition qui vise à retrouver les vestiges de l'Atlantide, la légendaire citée engloutie. Et voici la princesse en personne, Kida Kakik… enfin, Kida.»

« C'est donc bien la même légende, » commenta Riku, blasé.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas une légende ! S'exclama Milo euphorique en écartant ses bras maigres. On m'a pris pour un fou durant des années mais regardez autour de vous ! Cette ville existe bel et bien, et elle est encore vivante, rayonnante ! »

« Tu te trompes Milo Thatch, intervint la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avec tristesse, notre civilisation n'est pas rayonnante. Elle se meurt... »

« Comme ce que dit la fresque, » en déduisit Hayate songeuse.

Kida lui lança un regard étonné mais reposa ses yeux bleus brillants sur Sora.

« Tu as parlé d'une pierre... est-ce qu'elle ressemble à celle-ci ? »

La jeune femme lui montra le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou : un joli cristal l'ornait, brillant du même éclat que ses yeux.

« Non je ne crois pas, avoua Sora. Notre pierre est plutôt... comme une vraie pierre en caillou. Ronde. Banale. Sauf qu'elle doit avoir une tête de Licorne dessinée dessus. Pourquoi ? »

« Car je recherche une pierre moi aussi, admit Kida noblement. Grande, brillante comme une étoile. Je pense qu'elle peut sauver mon peuple. »

Devant le nouveau mutisme de son amie, Milo reprit :

« Il y a une autre fresque, sous l'eau. Elle raconte que les Atlantes avaient jadis une fabuleuse source d'énergie. La Manuscrit du Berger l'appelle le « Coeur de l'Atlantide ». Je croyais que c'était une forme de divinité, ou un espèce de cristal géant, semblable à celui que tous les habitants portent autour du cou, mais c'est bien plus que ça apparement... c'est leur source de vie. Et on ne sait pas où se trouve le Coeur. »

Sora réfléchit un instant... il n'avait pas tout saisi, sauf qu'il était question de sauver tout un peuple en trouvant un énorme coeur… jusque là, rien de très étonnant.

« On pourrait vous aider à trouver votre cristal ! Suggéra l'Élu, en souriant. Et vous nous aidez à trouver la Pierre de la Licorne en retour, ça vous va ? »

« Pourquoi nous aider ? » Demanda Kida, sur ses gardes.

« Parce que... commença Sora en cherchant ses mots. Milo a parlé d'un « coeur » et... notre mission est de protéger le coeur de tous les mondes. Alors s'il est en danger, c'est notre devoir de vous aider. »

La keyblade, comme pour prouver la bonne volonté de l'Élu, apparut soudain dans sa paume dans une étincelle dorée et Milo recula dans un cri en voyant le phénomène. Kida se contenta d'approcher et avoua en touchant la lame:

« Je ne connais pas cette technologie... comment ça marche ? »

« Je suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit de la technologie... admit Sora en se grattant nerveusement la tête. Mais c'est sûr qu'avec ça, on va pouvoir retrouver votre Coeur ! »

« Oh mais j'y compte bien », fit soudain une voix grave dans leur dos.

 _Qui vient de parler?_  
 _Vous le saurez demain!_  
 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous fêtons cette semaine nos 14 ans d'amitié: pour marquer le coup, nous sortirons exceptionnellement 2 chapitres cette semaine!_  
 _Alors à demain!_


	35. Chapter 35: le Monde Perdu 2

Sora eut juste le temps de faire volte-face pour voir deux dizaines de grands Sans-coeurs ressemblant à des soldats mécaniques apparaître tout autour d'eux dans des nuages de ténèbres. En haut des marches en ruines se tenait un homme dans la quarantaine, habillé en sergent, le visage taillé au carré et les cheveux grisonnants. Il les observait de son oeil noir, narquois, mains derrière le dos. Riku, Hayate et Iwako avaient tous sortis leurs armes, prêts au combat.

« Désolé d'interrompre ces charmantes présentations, continua-t-il, mais en tout bon gentleman, je me devais de vous proposer mon aide dans la recherche de ce « coeur »... »

« Commandant Rourk ? S'exclama Milo. Que...que sont ces créatures qui vous accompagnent? »

« Des collègues... » continua le « commandant ».

« N'importe quoi ! S'emporta Sora en se plaçant devant Kida et Milo, vite imité par Hayate. Ce sont des Sans-coeurs, des créatures des ténèbres, il faut vous méfier de ce type ! »

« Voyons... tenta de les clamer Rourk en levant les bras en signe de reddition. Et si nous coopérions pour trouver ce que nous recherchons tous, hm ? »

Sur ces mots, il sortit une page arrachée de sa poche, montrant un grand cristal dessiné et entouré de symboles atlantes. Milo s'en décrocha la mâchoire en soufflant :

« La page manquante... c'est vous qui l'aviez depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Bingo ! » Railla l'homme en remettant le papier sans sa veste militaire.

« C'est pas vrai... soupira Milo dépité. Et je l'ai même pas vu venir... vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire chasseur de trésors ! »

« Oooooh que non très cher, roucoula Rourk en descendant les marches de manière saccadée. Ce cristal est bien plus qu'un simple trésor... il ne me vaudra pas seulement la gloire et la richesse de retour en Angleterre, mais la puissance, une fois que mon... «employeur »... en aura extrait l'essence. »

« Votre employeur ? » Répéta sans comprendre Milo.

Contre toute attente, un puissant GlacierX fonça subitement sur Rourk, qui l'esquiva à la dernière seconde dans un saut. Sora, étonné, se retourna pour admirer Iwako, ses cheveux bleus sombres volants encore autour de son corps à cause de la puissance du sort, la keyblade pointée en direction du commandant.

« Je suppose que vous parlez de Xehanort ?», fit la magicienne sarcastique en fixant d'un oeil vert mauvais leur opposant.

« C'est un Chercheur de Ténèbres ? » Comprit Riku en changeant Point du Jour en lance.

Iwako se contenta d'hocher la tête, menaçant toujours l'homme de son arme.

« Oh c'est donc vrai ? Commenta Rourk. Tu as la capacité de voir l'essence de Xehanort en nous ? Intéressant... mais malheureux. »

Les Sans-Coeurs se massèrent autour d'eux, les encerclant, et Rourk, mimant le dépit, soupira :

« Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix... »

Il claqua des doigts et les soldats sans-coeurs leur tombèrent dessus. Hayate eut le réflexe de foncer vers Milo, pour le protéger, et Iwako, pour se débarrasser des créatures dangereusement proches de sa zone de confort physique, changea Cristal de Givre en fouet bleuté, qui claqua tout autour d'elle, décapitant cinq assaillants d'un seul geste précis. Sora se contenta de sauter le plus proche possible de Rourk sur l'escalier et de foncer vers lui, Chaîne Royale en avant. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide et disparut en reculant dans un portail de ténèbres. Grognant de rage, Sora fit volte face et balança un Foudre+ sur les sans-coeurs qui lui bloquaient le passage dans les escaliers. Il dévala les marches, voulant rejoindre Hayate qui avait du mal à gérer la protection de Milo ET l'assaut de dix ennemis, mais une grosse Wyverne, sorte de sans-coeur draconique, apparut soudain devant l'Élu. Sora se préparait à se protéger à l'aide d'un Miroir magique lorsque Riku, surgi de nul part, atterrit sur son ennemi, le transperçant de part et d'autre à l'aide de sa lance noire. Une fois le monstre envolé en fumée, son meilleur ami se contenta de se relever noblement et de lâcher :

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

Sora lui lança un sourire carnassier en réponse et courut en plein sur lui. Etonné, Riku ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis lorsque l'Élu se retrouva les pieds sur la pointe de sa lance, Riku sourit malicieusement et releva ses bras de toutes ses forces, afin de projeter Sora le plus haut possible au-dessus du terrain de bataille. Planant à dix mètres au-dessus d'eux, Sora put constater la précarité de la situation de ses compagnons, qui seraient bientôt encerclés par les centaines d'Ombres qui ne cessaient de se multiplier dans les recoins sombres des ruines adjacentes. L'Élu de la Keyblade piqua donc du nez en direction du sol et atterrit brutalement sur celui-ci, créant une onde de choc qui désintégra les sans-coeurs les plus proches d'un seul coup. Sora se releva et cria à Riku, moqueur :

« J'me débrouille comme je peux! »

Mais, alors que Sora voulait rejoindre Hayate en prise avec deux Wyvernes, il entendit un cri de surprise dans son dos et la voix de Rourk ordonner:

« Lâchez tous vos armes si vous tenez à la vie de votre princesse ! »

Le Chercheur avait sauvagement agrippé Kida par la gorge d'une main et pointait un pistolet sur sa tempe de l'autre.

Sora hésita un instant, mais voyant Milo totalement paniqué et Iwako dématérialiser Cristal de Givre, Sora baissa la tête en grognant tout en faisant disparaître sa Keyblade d'un geste sec du poignet. Rourk claqua à nouveau des doigts et des liens violacés de ténèbres apparurent autour du torse de Sora, l'empêchant tout mouvement des bras. Voyant ses amis se débattre dans la même posture vaincue, il s'exclama :

« Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça Rourk ! »

« Je suis pétrifié de peur, plaisanta le mauvais commandant en attrapant violemment Kida par les cheveux, ce qui la fit lui cracher au visage. Allez ma jolie, cessons ces enfantillages... il est grand temps d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ton cher papa... »

...

La porte de la salle du trône, sans doute vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, explosa en centaine de morceaux et Rourk, tenant toujours Kida en joue, entra d'un pas conquérant, en lâchant :

« Toc, Toc »

A sa suite, Sora et ses compagnons se firent pousser brutalement par des sans-coeurs soldats. Ils traversèrent un long pont de pierre, entouré d'eau limpide. Les piliers de la haute salle étaient partiellement recouverts de plantes grimpantes et une odeur d'humus attaqua les narines de l'Élu lorsqu'il nota qu'un vieil homme maladif, appuyé sur un bâton, était assis sur un vulgaire banc de pierre, sur une estrade décorée d'un pan de tissu, en haut des marches en face d'eux.

« Qui ose entrer ici ? »

A la manière dont il avait tourné la tête sans les regarder et vu la couleur translucide de ses yeux blanchâtres, Sora en déduisit que le roi était aveugle.

« Mon bon roi Dagobert saura sans doute nous éclairer... commença Rourk en lançant Kida à terre avec violence, pointant toujours son arme à feu sur elle. OÙ EST le cristal ? »

« ...Vous ne le trouverez pas ici... »

La voix du roi était faible, mais ferme. Il ne révélerait pas son secret. Rourk attrapa alors Milo et lui mit la page déchirée dans la figure :

« Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Où est le cristal ?»

« Mais j'en sais rien ! S'irrita Milo. A part cette étrange phrase, _le cristal scintille dans les yeux de son roi_ , le livre ne dit rien de plus ! »

Soupirant rageusement, le Chercheur de Ténèbres se tourna vers Sora et siffla entre ses dents :

« Nous sommes à côté du roi, le cristal est forcément dans cette pièce... Et si l'Élu de la Keyblade prononçait sa formule magique pour nous aider à le trouver ?»

Sora fronça les sourcils en comprenant mais se contenta de répondre, avec défiance:

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Sans état d'âme, Rourk se téléporta aux côtés du vieux monarque chétif et lui envoya un monstrueux coup de poing en plein ventre.

« TANTOP ! » Hurla Kida en courant vers son père, qui était tombé de son siège.

« MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!» Explosa Sora.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? » Menaça le commandant en revenant vers eux lentement.

Il attrapa le menton de Sora dans sa main, un sourire révoltant déformant son visage, et releva la figure de garçon, pleine de rage, pour continuer:

« Alors ? Cette formule magique ? »

Le garçon jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, qui baissèrent tous la tête, de dépit. Comprenant qu'il risquait d'y avoir des morts s'il n'obéissait pas, Sora grogna de colère et baissa la tête, murmurant entre ses dents serrées par la frustration, pensant de toutes ses forces au cristal du dessin de Milo:

« ... _Que mon coeur, soit la clé qui me guide_... »

La keyblade apparut dans sa main et sa pointe envoya brusquement un puissant rayon de lumière en direction d'un des bassins d'eau, à leur droite : des piliers, jusque-là submergés, jaillirent des abysses dans un bruit de tonnerre, leur montrant le chemin.

« Magnifique ! S'exclama Rourk en allant récupérer Kida à terre en la tirant à nouveau par les cheveux tandis que son corps traîné à terre se débattait désespérément. Venez tous avec moi, guerriers de la keyblade, et vous aussi, Monsieur Thatch... »

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le choix : les sans-coeurs les poussèrent vers leur maître et, lorsque la dernière pierre entama sa descente inexorable vers les profondeurs du palais secret, Sora ne put que jeter un regard impuissant en direction du vieux roi, toujours affalé à terre, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue. Rourk était un adversaire redoutable : il avait compris que le point faible de Sora était les menaces sur la vie des ses compagnons ou des habitants de ce monde, et il usait de cette tactique sans le moindre scrupule. Le garçon était convaincu que ce Chercheur était capable de tous les tuer, sans remords. Sous ses sourcils en V froncés par l'amertume, l'Elu lança un coup d'oeil à ses amis : Riku paraissait réfléchir à un plan pour la suite. Iwako avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant le plafond au-dessus d'eux et Hayate fixait Rourk avec tellement de haine, que son joli visage rond était devenu un masque de colère ardente. Mais elle aussi avait compris qu'il leur faudrait attendre le bon moment pour tenter d'attaquer le Chercheur, sans quoi Milo ou Kida en subiraient les conséquences. Enfin, leur plateforme descendante heurta le sol d'une caverne souterraine, éclairée faiblement d'une pâle lumière bleutée. Sora regarda quelle était la source de cet éclat et écarquilla ses yeux océan en voyant un gigantesque cristal léviter à dix mètres au-dessus de leur tête, entouré de pierres taillées à l'effigie d'atlantes, qui gravitaient tout autour de lui. Au-dessous, un profond lac à la surface incroyablement lisse leur barrait le chemin menant au Coeur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son d'aucune sorte. Ce fut à ce moment que Kida, les yeux pleins de larmes et fixant les rochers volants, murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Les rois de notre passé... »

La princesse de l'Atlantide tomba à terre dans une posture d'infini respect et se mit à psalmodier dans son étrange langue toute une série de phrases, qui ressemblaient aux oreilles de Sora à des prières. Mais l'Elu n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer plus longtemps qu'une étrange sensation monta de ses pieds jusqu'à son torse, comme une vague de feu ravageur, et il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant les veines de ses bras nus saillir à la surface de sa peau, comme si un volcan en lui était entré en irruption.

« Vous aussi vous sentez ? Murmura Hayate à côté de lui en fixant elle aussi les paumes de ses mains tendues devant elle. Cette force... qui vous submerge ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'inquiéta Iwako en mettant sa main sur son coeur.

« Cela vient du Cristal, affirma Riku en levant son visage altier vers l'objet. Il nous affecte. »

Rourk, grognant, alla relever Kida sans aucun respect et ramassa une petite pierre à terre qu'il lança ensuite dans l'eau du bassin. Immédiatement, le cristal au-dessus d'eux prit une inquiétante teinte rouge et se mit à tournoyer plus rapidement, dans un bourdonnement grave qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Rourk à Milo qui avait sorti son fameux Manuscrit du Berger.

« J'en sais trop rien... avoua le linguiste en feuilletant les pages. Mais le cristal n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier... »

« Quoi ? S'étonna le chercheur. Cette chose _pense_? »

« Oui... murmura Milo déconcerté. D'après le Berger, le Coeur est... vivant. »

Sur ces mots, le petit cristal accroché au cou de Kida se mit à léviter et la princesse sourit en murmurant :

« Matep... »

Puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent étrangement et elle se mit à marcher en direction du lac, tel un esprit errant.

« Et là c'est quoi le programme ? » S'impatienta Rourk.

« Je sais pas ! Répéta Milo en paniquant. Le cristal est plus qu'une source d'énergie ! Il a sa propre volonté ! Et c'est leur divinité !»

« Soyez plus clair... » grogna le Chercheur en le menaçant.

« Ils sont en lui, il est en eux... vous voulez pas que je vous fasse une traduction littérale, si?»

S'étranglant d'étonnement, Sora vit soudain Kida marcher sur la surface de l'eau, comme s'il s'agissait de la glace d'un miroir, et se retourner lentement vers Milo pour lui dire quelque chose en atlante, avant de continuer sa marche vers le cristal, au centre de la caverne. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée juste en-dessous de la pierre sacrée, la princesse de l'Atlantide leva la tête et un rayon de lumière bleutée la frappa de plein fouet. Evanouie, ses cheveux blancs volants tout autour de son visage serein, une étrange lumière sembla la transporter dans les airs, l'amenant de plus en plus près du cristal, qui avait repris sa teinte bleutée naturelle. Une fois à côté du Coeur, la jeune femme se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite, de même que les visages de ses ancêtres immortalisés dans la pierre. Une lumière éblouissante força Sora à mettre un bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Puis, lorsqu'il abaissa son triceps, l'Élu vit avec effarement le corps de Kida, devenu bleu clair translucide, retomber gracieusement jusqu'à la surface du lac noir en dessous d'elle. La créature de cristal qu'était devenue la princesse avançait vers eux, domptant les eaux, les pierres des rois tombaient tout autour d'elle. Provoquées par la chute des rois du passés, de grosses éclaboussures qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir mouiller Kida, se heurtaient à un halo protecteur mais invisible qui entourait sa nouvelle forme divine. Parvenue sur leur rivage, la princesse continua son étrange marche fantômatique en direction de la plateforme ascendante. Rourk, curieux, voulut l'attraper mais Milo lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter dans son geste :

« NON ! Ne la touchez pas... »

A son passage à côté de lui, Sora sentit une vague de frissons lui parcourir tout le corps : ce n'était pas tant le visage effrayant de la princesse avec ses yeux bleu clairs sans pupilles qui lui fit cet effet, mais l'incroyable vague d'énergie que la proximité du cristal sous sa nouvelle forme transmettait au porteur de keyblade.

...

De retour dans la salle du trône, Rourk claqua des doigts et un étrange sans-coeur drapé de violet et flottant au-dessus du sol fit apparaître un champs de force tout autour de la princesse de cristal, comme une prison de l'esprit. Le commandant se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière pour Sora et ses compagnons, tandis que l'étrange sphère du sans-coeur mage le suivait. Sora voulut s'élancer à leur poursuite mais la voix étouffée du roi l'arrêta :

« ...Vous êtes des porteurs de keyblades, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tombant des nues, l'Élu se retourna et fixa le vieux monarque, couché en travers de son banc de pierre. La plupart des habitants des mondes ignoraient ce que pouvait être une keyblade.

« Venez à moi... »

« Mais le temps presse ! Paniqua Milo. Rourk a emmené Kida ! »

« Et le Cristal ? Comprit le Roi. Elle a été choisie elle aussi, comme sa mère... »

Tous les compagnons se regardèrent, interloqués, puis Iwako courut vers le roi et sortit sa keyblade pour effectuer un Soin d'urgence sur son corps meurtri. Mais le vieil homme posa sa main tatouée sur celle de la magicienne, lui faisant signe que cela ne servait plus à rien... Iwako baissa la tête, tristement, et Sora s'avança jusqu'au roi.

« Toi aussi tu as été choisi, fit le monarque en tournant ses yeux sans vie vers l'adolescent. Par Kingdom Hearts... »

« Comment est-ce que vous... ? » Murmura Sora perplexe.

« Je savais qu'un jour des porteurs finiraient par retrouver notre monde... soupira le roi en fermant les yeux. Mes ancêtres l'avaient caché, mais le sort de protection s'est affaibli, au fil des siècles... »

« Pourquoi avoir caché votre monde, seigneur ? » Intervint Hayate, qui s'était agenouillée.

« Mon ancêtre, expliqua lentement le père de Kida, le premier roi de l'Atlantide, a volé quelque chose aux déesses... et l'a utilisé de manière égoïste... »

« Le Cristal... » comprit Riku en haussant ses sourcils.

« En effet... admit le roi mourant. Il ne s'agit pas exactement d'un cristal, toutefois... mais de _Lux_. L'énergie divine. Une infime partie de ce qui fut offert aux porteurs des Alliances, durant la grande Guerre des Keyblades... »

Sora ouvrit des yeux estomaqués et croisa le regard, similaire, d'Iwako et de Hayate, avant de s'exclamer :

« Le premier roi de l'Atlantide était un porteur de keyblade ?! »

« Et il a utilisé l'énergie de la _Lux_ pour apporter force, prospérité et longévité à son peuple... continua le roi. Notre espérance de vie a largement dépassé celle de simples humains, Kida ayant déjà plus de deux milles ans... mais cela eut un prix. A force de puiser notre énergie vitale dans celle du Cristal, nous sommes devenus dépendants de lui, et lui de nous... »

« Alors... réfléchit Riku. Si le Cristal quitte la cité... tous les atlantes vont mourir à petit feu ?»

Le monarque toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sang avant de confirmer :

« J'en ai bien peur... c'est pour cela que je l'avais caché...»

« Mais comment faire pour empêcher Rourk de l'emmener ? paniqua Milo en s'agenouillant aux pieds du roi. Kida et lui ont fusionné, et elle ne semble plus pouvoir agir d'elle-même... »

« Lorsque le Cristal sent qu'il est menacé, expliqua le patriarche, il choisit une femme de sang royal, du sang des anciens porteurs, pour absorber ses émotions et ainsi se régénérer. Il devient plus fort, mais aussi plus fragile, à cause de son enveloppe charnelle. La mère de Kida fut choisie avant elle... mais le Cristal dut puiser jusqu'à son existence pour réussir à nous sauver des déesses, lorsqu'elles envoyèrent un gigantesque cataclysme pour me punir d'avoir utiliser le Cristal comme une arme... »

Le vieil homme soupira et une larme roula sur sa joue tatouée.

« Tout ceci est de ma faute... pourtant je meure en laissant toute la responsabilité de mes actes à des étrangers... »

Il tourna faiblement la tête et mit quelque chose dans la main de Sora puis dans celle de Milo.

« Je n'ai plus rien aujourd'hui que l'amour de ma fille... je vous en prie... sauvez-là, et sauvez l'Atlantide... sauvez mon peuple... »

La main de l'ancien souverain millénaire retomba lentement sur sa couche, sans vie. Les derniers mots du roi de l'Atlantide retentirent dans l'esprit de Sora tandis qu'il rouvrait précautionneusement son poing : dans sa paume, un petit porte-clé en forme de cristal bleu brillait faiblement.


	36. Chapter 36: le Monde Perdu 3

_Troisième partie de Atlantide!_  
 _Roork a volé le Cristal atlante, en réalité de la Lux, énergie de lumière datant de la guerre des keyblades... nos héros arriveront-ils à l'empêcher de l'amener jusqu'à Xehanort?_

Sora courait sur les remparts d'une puissante cité de marbre, en direction d'étranges poissons géants.

Milo, qui avait maintenant à son cou le cristal du roi, avait réussi à ameuter de nombreux jeunes hommes atlantes (du moins physiquement) pour les aider à aller récupérer Kida aux mains de Rourk. Milo leur avait appris à utiliser leur cristal pour actionner d'étranges machines volantes en formes de créatures marines, afin de se lancer à la poursuite du Chercheur de Ténèbres. Sora, ayant enfin réussi à emprunter deux colliers-cristaux à de gentilles dames atlantes, revenaient vers le vaisseau poisson qu'il allait partager avec Riku. Essoufflé, il tendit le premier collier à son meilleur ami afin qu'il enclenche les réacteurs, et le second à Hayate. Cependant, celle-ci l'ignora complètement : la jeune femme semblait perdue dans la contemplation de deux atlantes qui s'affairaient sur leur propre machine volante.

« Haya ? » Demanda Sora pour la réveiller.

« ...le paysage est magnifique... » murmura-t-elle seulement en prenant le collier dans sa main comme un zombie.

« Haya c'est pas le moment! » S'écria Iwako qui était déjà montée sur leur vaisseau.

Secouant ses cheveux roses en tout sens, Hayate sauta à bord de sa machine et ne tarda pas à décoller, suivie de Sora et Riku. Tandis qu'ils filaient à l'intérieur de galeries naturelles, Riku, qui était pilote pour une fois, lança :

« Je pense que Xehanort veut le Cristal. Si c'est bien de la _Lux_ , cela le rendrait surpuissant.»

Sora ne répondit pas : le lien entre ce monde et la Guerre des Keyblades le perturbait. Ses cheveux en pics fouettant son visage à cause de la vitesse, le garçon mit sa main dans sa poche et examina le porte-clé que lui avait donné le roi. Et si... ?

L'Élu fit apparaître Chaîne Royale dans sa main et décrocha le porte-clé en forme de couronne qui pendait du pommeau, pour y placer le cristal à la place... et sa keyblade changea instantanément de forme : une belle lame bleutée et tranchante comme de la glace avait remplacée le gris métallique de Chaîne Royale. Riku, intrigué, tourna la tête et s'exclama :

« Sora, le roi t'a offert sa keyblade ! »

« _Âme de Roi_... » la baptisa le garçon en la tendant noblement devant lui.

« Sora ! Riku ! »

Milo, pilotant une espèce de requin volant, planait juste à côté d'eux. Son côté savant maladroit semblait avoir totalement disparu, laissant place à un jeune homme courageux et stratégique.

« Rourk veut sortir par le volcan ! Expliqua l'ancien linguiste en montrant la fin d'une galerie devant eux. Il faut l'en empêcher à tout prix ! »

Lorsque leur poisson volant parvint dans l'embouchure du-dit volcan, Milo fit atterrir toute sa ''flotte'', et leva les yeux en direction d'un puissant dirigeable qui montait, lentement, vers le haut du cratère solidifié.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Sora en descendant de la machine.

« Il nous faut aller le rejoindre... dit Milo qui semblait inquiet derrière ses lunettes rondes. Mais si nous faisons tomber le dirigeable avec Kida à bord... je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer. »

« Sans compter, ajouta Riku qui s'était agenouillé dans une pose bien trop classe pour toucher le sol, qu'une trop grande explosion risque de réveiller le volcan endormi... »

Sora fit le tour de ses alliés et, sans lui demander son avis, poussa Milo sur son requin puis se retourna précipitamment vers Iwako en tendant les bras devant lui. La magicienne parut comprendre ses intentions car elle recula d'un pas, hésitante, et lâcha :

« ...Non... je refuse. »

Mais, le temps de parlementer leur manquant, Sora courut vers elle et la serra contre lui. Dans un cri misérable de la jeune femme, les habits de l'Élu devinrent subitement bleus alors que son coeur _absorbait_ celui de son amie.

« On s'en occupe ! cria-t-il à Hayate et Riku perplexes. Cette mission demande de la précision ! »

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi c'est toi qui y va alors ? » railla Riku en croisant les bras sur son torse saillant.

Mais le jeune Maître de la keyblade reprit bientôt son sérieux lorsqu'une centaine de sans-coeurs volants, ressemblant à de petits dinosaures, apparurent tout autour de lui et Hayate. Les guerriers atlantes, sans peur, s'étaient déjà mis à tirer des flèches et des lasers sur ces nouveaux ennemis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Hayate, dos à Riku, qui tenait son grand bouclier orangé entre elle et une petite armée de créatures des ténèbres, releva la tête un instant et, voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux de Sora, sourit en lançant :

« On s'occupe du menu fretin... Toi et Iwako, allez chercher Rourk ! »

Après un coup de tête affirmatif, Sora sauta sur l'appareil de Milo, qui n'attendait pas d'autre signal pour faire redécoller le vaisseau et filer vers le dirigeable. La forme Sagesse de Sora lui permit de tirer une boule de magie surpuissante sur Rourk, dès que celui-ci fut visible, concentré sur le levier d'appel d'air de son ballon. La _Kida de Cristal_ était toujours prisonnière de la sphère d'énergie de l'étrange sans-coeur. Sora se tourna alors vers Milo et cria :

« Il faut tuer ce sans-coeur pour libérer Kida ! Tu peux faire diversion avec Rourk pendant que je m'en occupe, Milo ? »

« Les accidents c'est ma spécialité... » ricana amèrement le linguiste en faisant accélérer son requin volant.

Sora, comprenant la manoeuvre, eut juste le temps de sauter sur le panier du dirigeable pour voir Milo crasher son vaisseau poisson dans le ballon. Il s'agrippait comme il le pouvait encore à la machine, qui s'enfonçait inexorablement dans le dirigeable, lui faisant déjà perdre de l'altitude à cause de la fuite d'air que ''l'accident'' avait généré. Sur la passerelle, Sora aperçut Rourk pousser un cri de rage et se diriger, irrité, vers Milo.

« J'arrive dans deux minutes... » siffla l'Élu entre ses dents en sortant Âme de Roi et en prenant place devant le sans-coeur Mage.

Le garçon était confient : la Forme Sagesse qu'il créait avec Iwako était bien plus puissante que celle qu'il avait jadis avec Donald. Ce Sans-Coeur serait vaincu en moins de deux.

L'adolescent pointa donc sa nouvelle keyblade et lança un puissant Glacier X sur son adversaire... mais celui-ci se téléporta et quitta son champs de vision.

« Mince... » grogna Sora en regardant tout autour de lui, les sens en alerte.

Lorsqu'il sentit un claquement de cape dans son dos, il était déjà trop tard : l'Élu reçut un monstrueux Brasier X dans son dos, qui l'éjecta contre une des barrières du pont. Sora eut juste le temps de voir le sol en contrebas avant de rouler sur le côté, évitant un Foudre X de son ennemi, qui avait réapparu quelque secondes derrière lui. Sora lui lança une boule d'énergie, mais à nouveau, le Mage se volatilisa.

 _« Sers-toi de ta tête ! »_

Sora fit volte face pour regarder la Princesse de Cristal : était-ce elle qui lui avait parlé ? Mais Kida restait toujours aussi muette et immobile.

 _« Saute à gauche ! »_

S'exécutant, l'Élu put esquiver à la dernière seconde ce qui ressemblait fortement à une bombe magique. Elle explosa et détruisit une bonne partie du pont de métal.

« Iwako ? »Tenta Sora interloqué.

 _« Oui,_ fit la voix de la magicienne quelque part dans sa tête. _Sache que je désapprouve totalement cette Fusion. »_

« On avait pas le temps de discuter », se défendit Sora en se relevant, l'oreille alerte.

 _« Tu aurais pu fusionner avec Hayate,_ se plaignit Iwako. _Ou avec Riku._ _Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? »_

Le garçon ne répondit pas, car il recula juste à temps pour esquiver un Foudre X de leur adversaire, visible une fraction de secondes.

« On peut parler de tout ça plus tard ? demanda Sora. Je suis un peu occupé là... »

 _« Je vois ça..._ soupira la magicienne dans sa tête. _Ecoute : j'ai vu qu'il apparaît toujours juste avant d'attaquer. Je pense qu'il ne peut pas rester invisible lorsqu'il attaque... »_

Au-dessus de sa tête, il y eut une effroyable explosion : le réchaud du dirigeable avait pris feu et menaçait de réduire en cendres toute la structure. Paniquant, Sora aperçut Milo courir dans les cordages en esquivant Rourk, enragé, qui lui tirait dessus sans ménagement. Des câbles métalliques se décrochaient ici et là lorsqu'il loupait sa cible. Sora comprit que le Chercheur était en partie responsable de la destruction prématurée de leur engin.

« Iwako ! Appela Sora en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à Kida. On doit se débarrasser de ce sans-coeur ! Milo a besoin de nous ! »

La magicienne ne répondit rien. Le garçon évita encore une fois un Brasier (mais pas l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui se vaporisa dans un écran de fumée noirâtre avec une odeur de lard grillé).

« Iwako ? Tenta encore Sora. Tu as une idée ? »

 _« Je sais !_ Explosa alors la jeune femme dans son esprit. _Le sort que tu as tiré toute à l'heure dans le bassin ? Le sort de protection ! »_

« Miroir ? » Se souvint le garçon.

 _« Oui c'est ça !_ _Je te dirai exactement à quel moment l'activer : c'est le seul moyen de toucher cet ennemi. Il faut lui renvoyer ses sorts dessus ! »_

Inspirant un grand bol d'air pour se calmer (le dirigeable fonçait en effet toujours droit sur le sol de la caverne et Milo hurlait au-dessus de sa tête à chaque bruit de coup de feu), Sora ferma les yeux et se détendit, attendant le signal de son amie, Âme de Roi prête dans sa main.

 _« Maintenant ! »_ S'écria soudain la voix de la jeune femme dans ses tympans.

Sora activa le bouclier de Miroir tout autour de lui au moment exact où un puissant Foudre X le percutait. Il y eut un bref moment d'attente, puis le sort se dédoubla et heurta de plein fouet le sans-coeur Mage, voletant juste devant lui. Dans une brume épaisse, le monstre se désintégra lentement, libérant finalement un coeur prisonnier ET Kida, le champs de force autour d'elle s'étant dissipé.

« On a réussi ! » Se réjouit Sora en serrant les poings, ses habits toujours aussi bleus.

 _« Oui en effet... »_ admit Iwako avec ce que Sora ressentit comme de la fierté excessive.

Mais leur répit fut de très (très) courte durée, car la voix de Milo retentit au-dessus de leur tête :

« Sora ! A l'aiiiiide ! »

Avec effroi, l'Élu releva la tête pour voir une scène des plus alarmantes : Rourk, entouré d'un halo de ténèbres violacées, tenait Milo par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant comme de rien pour le placer au-dessus du vide, devant lui.

« Je vous donne votre congé, Monsieur Thatch... » ironisa le commandant.

« Lâche-le Rourk ! » S'exclama Sora.

Le Chercheur tourna son visage anguleux vers celui de l'Élu et le fixa un instant de ses yeux orangés, avant de plaisanter, en ouvrant la paume de sa main :

« A tes ordres... »

Milo tomba dans un cri mais, par une chance absolue et inouïe, il décrocha un bout de barrière métallique à sa suite qui se cala dans les hélices du dirigeable, les bloquant par la même occasion. Tandis que leur machine fonçait à présent droit vers le cratère du volcan, Sora décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et menaça Rourk de son plus noir regard en lançant :

« Le voyage s'arrête ici pour toi, Rourk ! »

Et le porteur de keyblade lança un puissant sort de magie pur qui percuta le commandant. Avec un regard abasourdi, l'homme bascula en arrière et tomba dans le vide, en hurlant de colère et d'effroi. L'expression de son visage, bien qu'il fut son ennemi, dérangea Sora et un pincement au coeur, (que ressentait aussi Iwako au fond de lui), le figea un instant sur le pont du dirigeable en pleine combustion à présent. Les flammes dansant dans ses iris d'habitude bleu océan, Sora mit deux bonnes minutes à se reprendre. Ce fut Milo (qui s'était hissé tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui) qui le tira finalement de sa léthargie.

« On doit empêcher le Cristal de tomber ! Et essayer de stopper ce dirigeable !»

« Heu oui ! Se réveilla Sora en regardant tout autour de lui. Milo ! Va récupérer ton vaisseau dans les cordages et fuyez avec Kida ! »

« Mais toi... ? » Murmura le linguiste en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

« Je vais débloquer les hélices, expliqua le garçon en sautant déjà vers elles. Ça devrait au moins ralentir un peu la chute du dirigeable ! »

Après un regard quelque peu désapprobateur, Milo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit en courant. Sora attendit de le voir piquer vers le reste de la ''flotte'', le Cristal-Kida à son bord, avant de tirer un bon Brasier dans les hélices. Cela décoinça le bout de métal qui était prisonnier et les hélices recommencèrent à tournoyer... mais Sora fut surpris par leur puissance et glissa...

Tombant ainsi dans le vide.

L'étonnement passé, le garçon ouvrit ses bras et ses jambes en croix pour amortir sa chute, utilisant pour se faire le capacité de planeur de la Forme Sagesse. Mais alors qu'il se concentrait pour utiliser le pouvoir magique de Iwako, il sentit une sensation étrange dans son crâne... pas tout à fait comme un mal de tête...mais plutôt comme si une dizaine de petites taupes grattaient son cerveau. Avec panique, Sora sentit que la conscience d'Iwako et la sienne étaient à présent si intimement connectées qu'elle avait accès à toutes ses pensées.

« Iwako tu fais quoi ? » S'inquiéta donc le garçon en sentant que la curiosité s'emparait du coeur de son amie.

 _« Je fouille un peu... »_ avoua la jeune femme.

« Arrête ça ! S'écria Sora lorsqu'il la sentit beaucoup trop profond dans sa mémoire tout en regardant les centaines de mètres qui les séparait encore du sol. C'est du voyeurisme ! »

 _« Oh... susurra-t-elle_ soudain. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

« Iwa ! » Paniqua alors franchement l'adolescent en secouant sa tête en tout sens pour l'empêcher de passer.

Mais cela ne servait à rien.

 _« Hmmm Sora..._ le gronda Iwako. _Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de pensées... »_

A bout de nerfs et désirant garder son intimité mentale intacte, Sora, par réflexe de survie, coupa net leur Fusion...

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître la jeune femme en face de lui et de leur faire amorcer une rapide chute libre à plus de soixante mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Sors de ma tête ! » Cria Sora à Iwako qui tombait sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa sécurité.

« Ecoute-moi bien, le menaça-t-elle de son index, ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Élu de la Keyblade que tu peux te permettre de tout faire ! Tu me forces à entrer dans ton corps, alors je me venge en entrant dans ta tête. »

Devant le regard perturbé de l'adolescent, la magicienne le rassura tout de même :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rien vu de grave... »

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, Sora regarda en contrebas et nota que le cratère de roches se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux... et bien plus vite que prévu.

« Donne-moi tes mains ! Ordonna-t-il en tendant les siennes à son amie. Il faut refusionner !»

« Hors de question, affirma, implacable, Iwako en croisant ses bras d'un air dégoûtée. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu abuses de moi... »

« Arrête de dire des trucs pareils ! Se plaignit Sora qui était extrêmement mal à l'aise malgré l'imminence de leur mort prochaine. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre ! Ou un pervers ! Ou les deux ! »

« Je n'aime pas ça, précisa Iwako qui ne regardait toujours pas en dessous d'elle, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as le total contrôle sur moi. Laisse-moi continuer à entrer dans ta tête... Comme ça on sera à égalité. En plus, je pourrai te donner des conseils en combat. »

« Ok ! Se rendit Sora qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais vite ! Sinon on va MOURIR ! »

« AAAARRRGH ! réalisa enfin la magicienne en voyant le sol à quelques mètres seulement à présent. D'ACCOOOORD ! »

L'Élu attrapa les mains de Iwako et ferma les yeux, attendant un potentiel choc définitif et mortel... mais il ne vint pas. Lentement, il rouvrit les paupières et soupira de soulagement en se sentant léviter à un mètre au-dessus du parterre de pierres volcaniques. Il fit le tour de la scène : tous les appareils volants suivaient déjà Milo et Kida en direction de la cité. Seule une de leurs deux machines était encore à terre, l'autre ayant sans doute été empruntée par un Atlante ayant perdu la sienne au cours de la bataille. Mais lorsque Sora aperçut Hayate et Riku, son esprit bugga, tout simplement, devant l'étrange tableau qui s'offrait à lui : Riku, les yeux exorbités par la peur, le regardait sans voix en tenant de manière rassurante Hayate par l'épaule. La jeune défenseuse, quant à elle, s'agrippait avec force au bras couverts de tissu bleu de jeune Maître de la keyblade, le regard tout aussi paniqué que lui. Sora ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où il les avait trouvés endormis l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé du vaisseau gummi et une idée étrange lui vint à l'esprit... Riku et Hayate, ensemble.

 _« Oh toi aussi tu penses à ça ?_ demanda brusquement Iwako dans sa tête. _Tu crois qu'on a... interrompu quelque chose ? »_

Sora ne répondit pas et fixa son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, cherchant une explication. Mais ce dernier prit soudain conscience de la jeune femme accrochée à lui et s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement las du bras. Hayate, se réveillant elle aussi, regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés comme s'il s'agissait d'un ancien morceau de fromage oublié depuis plusieurs mois dans le frigo, puis courut jusque vers Sora pour le prendre par les épaules:

« Mais vous êtes complètement MALADES ! Pourquoi vous avez interrompu la Fusion à cette hauteur ?! On a cru que vous alliez... »

Pour répondre à sa question, Sora décida de couper la Forme: Iwako et lui se séparèrent et tombèrent à terre, épuisés.

« La Fusion a duré bien trop longtemps, remarqua Riku qui paraissait inquiet mais essayait de le cacher avec un visage impassible. Ça aurait pu mal se terminer... »

«Comment ça? S'étonna Hayate en ouvrant les yeux en grands. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Sora ne coupait pas une Fusion ? »

« Je ne veux pas y penser... » dit Riku du bout des lèvres avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

« Cette ''Fusion'' fut terrible par bien des aspects, maugréa Iwako en se relevant avec grâce, malgré la transpiration visible sur ses tempes. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus, n'est-ce pas Sora ? »

« Oui... » soupira le garçon qui regretta un instant l'absence de Donald et Dingo en se passant la main sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur.

Riku et Hayate se lancèrent un regard incertain mais ils durent tous couper court à leur discussion car derrière eux... Le dirigeable venait de s'écraser au sol, libérant littéralement les flammes de l'enfer dans leur dos.

Le volcan s'était finalement réveillé.

 _Nouvelle fusion entre Sora et Iwako, révélant un lien mental étonnant les reliant..._  
 _Le mystère plane sur la relation Riku-Hayate, mais un danger les menace:_  
 _le volcan va détruire Atlantis si nos héros n'interviennent pas!_


	37. Chapter 37: le Monde Perdu 4

_Dernière partie du "monde perdu"_  
 _Nos héros vont devoir unir leurs forces pour sauver l'Atlantide!_

Les quatre porteurs de keyblades, s'agrippant tant bien que mal les uns aux autres, filaient sur leur poisson volant en direction de la cité, située au centre d'un bras de mer souterrain. Sora (qui avait repris les commandes à Riku), freina un peu trop violemment une fois au-dessus de la place centrale de la ville, où il avait repéré Milo. Riku, Iwako et Hayate, s'étaient apparemment préparés au freinage d'urgence. Ils sautèrent à terre, vite imités par Sora, et foncèrent vers Milo qui semblait regarder quelque chose au-dessus de lui.

« Où est Kida ?! » S'inquiéta l'Élu en ne voyant la princesse nulle part.

Sans répondre ni baisser la tête, Milo leva lentement un doigt vers le ciel. Sora suivit son regard et c'est alors qu'il la vit : Kida, toujours sous sa forme cristalline, lévitait à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de la cité engloutie, tel un étrange soleil bleuté. Autour d'elle gravitaient, comme des satellites autour d'une lune, les masques de pierres des anciens rois de l'Atlantide.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda encore Sora.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il y eut une violente explosion qui secoua toute la cité et fit crier de nombreux habitants, qui s'étaient massés autour des porteurs et de Milo, à la fois intrigués et effrayés. Le linguiste, baissant enfin la tête, vit quelque chose derrière le dos de Sora qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux de manière démesurée. Faisant volte face, le garçon nota avec terreur que la caverne naturelle qu'ils avaient traversée toute à l'heure venait de voler en éclats : du magma en fusion projetait des débris ardents dans leur direction et créait une épaisse fumée brûlante lorsqu'ils entraient en contact avec l'eau entourant le plateau de l'Atlantide.

« Le cristal choisit une personne de sang royal lorsqu'il se sent menacé... se souvint Milo en regardant Kida, inquiet. La cité est en danger : il va puiser dans les émotions et la force vitale de Kida pour la protéger. »

La princesse n'était plus du tout discernable: loin au-dessus de la ville antique, une boule de lumière bleue tournoyait à une vitesse folle, projetant des sortes de rayons laser un peu partout autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Iwako.

« Regardez ! » S'écria soudain Hayate en montrant un des remparts de la ville.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Sora, un gigantesque colosse de pierre venait de prendre vie, après avoir été percuté par un des rayons lumineux du cristal. Il se releva lentement, puis déplaça son énorme corps jusqu'au bord de la mer circulaire qui les entourait de toutes parts, levant de gigantesques vagues à chacun de ses pas titanesques. Une fois en place, aligné à la même distance qu'une bonne vingtaine de ses semblables qui s'étaient éveillés d'un peu partout, le golem de pierres frappa dans ses mains. Un bouclier magique de protection (qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au sort _Miroir_ de Sora) commença à s'étendre depuis ses bras, pour se propager, encore et encore, tout autour de la cité, tel un dôme protecteur. Entourés par une étrange bulle d'énergie, les habitants de l'Atlantide criaient de peur et de stupeur, tandis que le magma jaillissait du volcan et s'écrasait dans de grands bruits inquiétants sur leur cocon protecteur.

« Elle n'y arrivera pas... murmura Milo en voyant le cristal tournoyer de plus belle alors qu'un énorme trou dans la carapace de la ville était encore visible. Elle va rester prisonnière elle-aussi... »

Sora tendit ses bras devant lui : le sang dans ses veines pulsait comme un tambour de guerre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses trois amis, qui lui répondirent tous d'un signe de tête. L'Élu se tourna alors vers Milo, et lui sourit en déclarant :

« Elle va y arriver. Parce qu'on va l'y aider. »

Les quatre porteurs de keyblades s'alignèrent et, d'un même mouvement, firent apparaître Âme de Roi, Point du Jour, Cristal de Givre et Crépuscule Ailé dans leurs mains. Ils levèrent ensuite leurs quatre armes magiques vers le ciel et Sora cria :

« MAINTENANT ! »

Les porteurs déployèrent soudain toute leur énergie, boostée par la présence de _Lux_ au-dessus d'eux, pour actionner le sort Miroir à l'unisson, permettant ainsi de boucher peu à peu les interstices visibles dans le bouclier géant de la cité.

« Ca marche ! » Se réjouit Milo.

Kida, qui semblait d'une manière ou d'une autre avoir compris la manoeuvre, lança une nouvelle vague de rayons laser en direction du volcan, qui vomissait sa lave incandescente sur l'Atlantide à présent. Et, sans doute grâce à une forme dérivée d'un monstrueux Glacier X, elle parvint à fossiliser la lave, la refroidissant d'un coup, puis la brisant petit à petit, comme la coque d'un fruit sec que l'on décortique.

La lumière revint gentiment sur la cité, en même temps que des tonnerres d'applaudissements alors que le volcan se rendormait et que Kida, libérée du Cristal, descendait lentement du ciel, planant dans une étrange lumière bleutée. Milo la rattrapa délicatement dans ses bras. La princesse reprit conscience à son contact, comme lorsque l'on se réveille après un long rêve. Elle fixa un instant Milo de ses grands yeux bleus cristallins, reconnaissante, puis se jeta à son cou, pour s'y blottir. Sora ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard, leur laissant ce moment d'intimité.

« Sora ? Appela Hayate. Regarde. »

Elle montra quelque chose en l'air et l'Élu suivit son doigt, puis sourit.

Au-dessus de l'Atlantide, le Cristal brillait dans le ciel, tel un soleil, apportant à nouveau la vie et la longévité à ce peuple oublié de tous...

...

Confortablement assis dans de grands coussins multicolores, Sora regardait d'un air perplexe la bestiole pleines d'yeux et encore vivante que Kida lui conseillait de manger toute crue. Il en avait marre de manger des insectes et des choses répugnantes. Il décida donc de reposer poliment le...mets... dans son plat, puis de regarder la fête qui se déroulait autour de lui. Cernant la nouvelle reine de l'Atlantide, les habitants de la cité jouaient du tambour, dansaient et mangeaient comme s'ils étaient à un grand repas de famille. À côté de Sora, Hayate et Iwako bavardaient avec Milo et Kida. Un peu plus loin, Riku était assailli de toutes parts par de jeunes atlantes, toutes très belles, qui se battaient pour lui offrir le plus gros plateau de nourriture. Sora, mi-amusé, mi-vexé par la popularité de son meilleur ami, sourit d'une manière moqueuse. Puis il reporta son attention sur Milo, qui s'était fait tatouer de vrais symboles de l'Atlantide sur les bras et le visage. Il avait troqué ses habits d'explorateur contre des vêtements traditionnels atlantes et paraissait absolument aux anges.

« Milo ? tenta Sora. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas retourner à la surface pour dire à tout le monde que l'Atlantide n'est pas une légende ? »

« J'ai des preuves en effet, admit le linguiste en perdant un peu son sourire et en regardant le petit cristal pendu à son cou. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait encore besoin de moi au Muséum... »

« Tu vas rester ici ? » Comprit Sora.

« C'est le rêve de toute une vie, expliqua Milo les yeux brillants en regardant tout autour de lui. De mon grand-père en premier, puis le mien... j'ai passé tellement de temps à chercher cette cité. Maintenant que je l'ai trouvée... »

Le jeune homme fit une pause et observa silencieusement Kida. La jeune reine sembla sentir son regard sur elle, car elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre à une question d'Iwako.

« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ici, admit Milo légèrement rougissant. Et je pense... qu'il n'est pas toujours bon de révéler certains secrets...s'ils apprenaient que le Cristal existe, les habitants du dessus, comme Rourk, viendraient sans doute détruire cette civilisation pour s'en emparer. Et puis comme disait mon grand-père : pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Sora ? »

« _Il n'est pas toujours bon de révéler certains secrets_... » répéta l'adolescent dans un murmure en posant un regard absent sur Hayate, qui avalait sans la moindre retenue la bestiole pleine d'yeux que lui avait tendue Kida.

Devant le silence méditatif de Sora, Milo se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Avec Kida nous avions l'intention de vous prendre en photos avec mon vieil appareil, pour garder un souvenir... ça vous plairait ? »

« Hein ? Se réveilla Sora. Heu oui oui ! C'est une super idée ! »

« Magnifique ! Se réjouit Milo en se tournant vers la reine. Kida ! Je vais chercher l'appareil, je reviens ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora, Milo, Iwako, Hayate et Riku posaient devant le gros poisson volant qui leur avait servi de vaisseau durant l'attaque du volcan. Riku, à côté de Sora, se recoiffait encore après s'être extirpé tant bien que mal des griffes des femmes célibataires de la cité. Lorsque son meilleur ami croisa le regard amusé de Sora, il dit, mal à l'aise :

« Ce doit être à cause de la couleur de cheveux... elles ont dû me prendre pour l'un des leurs... »

« Mouais... marmonna Sora peu convaincu. Si tu veux on peut te laisser dans ce monde quelque temps et on passera te chercher plus tard... »

« ...ferme-la... » maugréa Riku en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour tenter de cacher un peu la nudité du haut de son corps dans un soudain geste de pudeur.

« On prend la photo ! Annonça un guerrier atlante derrière un vieil appareil antique posé sur pieds devant eux. Dites Yaoch ! »

Après avoir été ébloui deux fois par le flash, Sora ébroua sa masse de cheveux en pics et prit entre ses doigts la deuxième photo que l'atlante lui tendait : il avait demandé à en avoir une copie. Car il s'était rendu compte avec un pincement au coeur qu'il n'avait aucune photo de ses amis et lui, et étrangement cela lui manquait (bien qu'en réalité, il n'avait jamais pris aucune photo avec ses amis). Souriant et remerciant le photographe, le garçon glissa précautionneusement l'image dans sa poche de short au moment où Kida venait vers lui. Malgré les airs toujours un peu sauvages de la jeune femme, il y avait quelque chose en elle de changé : peut-être avait-elle une nouvelle prestance dans ses habits bleus de reine ? Ou était-ce sa fusion avec le Cristal qui l'avait rendue tout d'un coup plus impressionnante ?

« Sora, commença-t-elle, Riku, Iwako, Hayate... ce sont les déesses qui ont dû vous envoyer à nous. Je ne savais comment vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon peuple, et moi-même, alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on fouille toute la cité pour trouver la pierre que vous cherchiez... »

Elle sortit une grande pierre ronde avec une licorne gravée dessus et la posa dans la grande paume de Sora avant de reprendre :

« Elle se trouvait dans les affaires personnelles de mon père. Je me rend compte à présent qu'il me cachait beaucoup de choses à son sujet... »

Se sentant soudain l'âme d'un voleur, Sora fit apparaître sa keyblade dans sa main et en décrocha le porte-clé qu'il tendit à Kida.

« Reprends-le... c'était l'arme de ton père. C'est ton héritage plus que le mien. »

La jeune reine ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant Chaîne Royale reprendre sa forme de base. Puis elle regarda le porte-clé dans la paume ouverte de Sora quelques instants, avant de lui refermer les doigts avec douceur, en souriant gentiment :

« Merci Sora. Mais si mon père désirait qu'elle te revienne, alors je dois respecter sa dernière volonté... Puisses-tu en être digne. »

Après un étrange salut sans doute royal, Kida s'éloigna pour rejoindre Milo, qui n'avait cessé de critiquer le cadrage de la photo qu'ils allaient garder. Sora raccrocha le porte-clé sur son arme puis la fit disparaître et observa avec fascination la Pierre de Unicornis. Riku, Iwako et Hayate se massèrent autour de lui.

« Vous réalisez n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hayate avec les yeux brillants. Nous avons la cinquième Pierre des Prophètes.»

« Allons au plus vite à Jardin Radieux », proposa Riku avec une sorte de demi-sourire satisfait.

« Oui ! Se réjouit Iwako. On saura enfin ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur… j'avais presque oublié quel était le but de notre voyage... »

Dans un nouvel élan d'énergie et d'espoir, Sora glissa la pierre dans une poche et s'exclama:

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? »

 _Enfin! La cinquième et dernière Pierres des Prophètes est entre leurs mains!_  
 _Retour à Jardin Radieux!_  
 _La fin du tome 1 approche à grands pas... mais nous avons rencontré un gros problème:_  
 _Lirae, qui écrit les chapitres "Riku", actuellement en train de faire ses études au Japon, a vu son appartement à moitié détruit par le séisme du début de la semaine... Lirae est indemne, mais il se remet de sa frayeur et n'a pas le temps d'écrire comme il le voudrait..._  
 _Ainsi, d'ici trois semaines il est possible que l'on doive faire une "pause" dans la publication, car Lirae a un gros chapitre à charge et n'a pas encore pu terminer l'écriture..._  
 _En attendant, Nsperis vous a concocté des "chapitres bonus" pour vous tenir en haleine._  
 _On s'excuse vraiment et on espère que vous apprécierez!_


	38. Chapter 38: atterrissage forcé

_En route pour Jardin Radieux et le bureau de Ansem, nos héros se retrouvent dans un fâcheuse situation..._

 _Chapitre un peu plus délire cette semaine!_

Sora s'était levé de bonne heure, bien évidemment à cause de Hayate. Mais celle-ci, contrairement à son habitude, n'avait pas torturé sa porte et s'était simplement contentée de l'appeler depuis le couloir. Dans la cuisine du vaisseau gummi, Iwako n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre les deux amis affairés à la préparation du repas matinal traditionnel. Cependant Riku resta introuvable durant tout leur festin. Après avoir lavé son assiette, Hayate décida d'aller se prendre une douche en prétextant que « pour une fois, Riku n'y était pas ». Mais lorsqu'Iwako se leva à son tour pour aller prendre des nouvelles victuailles dans le frigidaire, elle se figea soudainement.

« Mais ! S'exclama la magicienne en rentrant presque sa tête dans la cloison froide. On a déjà plus de jambon ?! »

La jeune femme se redressa et alla chercher un bloc-note qu'elle laissait toujours dans la cuisine. Elle revint à table et s'assit avec volupté sur sa chaise, fixant une liste.

« Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais... à chaque ravitaillement, j'augmente les proportions de nourriture... on a pas déjà mangé 6 kilos... ?»

Elle redressa la tête, ses yeux turquoises électriques lançant un regard incompris sur la porte du frigo.

« Où a bien pu passer toute cette viande ? »

Sora ne dit rien et continua à manger sa crêpe au chocolat, sous le regard inquisiteur de la magicienne. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Riku pour faire une apparition providentielle: le jeune homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon... mais il ne les regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient abaissés vers la terre et tout son corps, habituellement droit et discipliné, était relâché dans une moue déprimée. L'imagination de Sora voyait presque son ami entouré d'un halo de ténèbres et de désespoir.

« ...Riku ? tenta l'Élu alors que le jeune homme se laissait tomber comme un zombie sur la chaise en face de lui. Ça va ? »

Le jeune maître de la keyblade se contenta de soupirer et de se remplir une tasse de café. Sora jeta un regard surpris à Iwako, qui paraissait aussi déstabilisée que lui.

« Tu... hésita aussi la magicienne. Tu as mal dormi ? »

Riku soupira à nouveau et cacha son visage de sa grande main. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer la mort de Kairi. Alors que Sora ouvrait la bouche pour tenter de faire une blague, son ami lâcha soudain :

« Vous me donnez quel âge ? »

A nouveau, Sora et Iwako échangèrent un regard perplexe. Puis Sora lança :

« Ben t'as presque dix-huit ans non ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu sais mon âge véritable, dit Riku en laissant juste apparaître deux yeux turquoises plissés derrière le dos de sa main. Mais je _parais_ avoir quel âge, physiquement ? »

Sora hésita à répondre. Dans son esprit, Riku était déjà adulte. Et tout le monde croyait que les deux garçons avaient bien plus d'une seule année d'écart (six mois, à présent qu'il avait passé trop de temps dans le royaume des ténèbres). En même temps, son visage ne trompait personne : Riku avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Iwako fut la première à réagir:

« Tu as l'air mature pour ton âge... »

Bien joué ! Pensa Sora. C'était la réalité sans être insultant. Sora aurait certainement dit quelque chose de bien pire... Mais Riku la regarda, peu convaincu, avant de demander :

« C'est les cheveux gris, c'est ça ? »

« Heu... hésita Iwako. C'est...possible que ça joue un rôle mais... »

« Je le savais ! S'écria soudain Riku en se jetant en arrière sur sa chaise. Mes cheveux gris ça me vieilli ! »

« Je dirais qu'ils sont plus argentés, » précisa la magicienne en levant un doigt de proviseur.

Riku la regarda, blasé, avant de soupirer :

« Pas la peine de mentir. J'ai remarqué ça ce matin dans la glace. »

Sora était estomaqué : il était en train de délirer où...Riku, LE Riku qu'il connaissait, était en train de...complexer ?

« Mais Riku... tenta de le rassurer l'Élu. T'as toujours eu cette couleur de cheveux. C'est assez courant dans notre monde en plus... »

« Oui mais ça dérangeait moins quand j'étais petit... râla encore le jeune homme. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être déjà un vieillard... »

« Pourquoi ça ? » S'étonna Iwako en lui servant une crêpe banane-chocolat pour lui remonter le moral.

« Vous avez pas remarqué ? S'attrista Riku. A Atlantis... toutes les Atlantes autour de moi ? Je veux dire : les plus jeunes devaient avoir mille ans. Pourquoi elles me sont toutes tombées dessus comme ça ? Je fais donc si vieux ? En plus... (ajouta-t-il après avoir hésité) je ressemble de plus en plus à Xemnas.»

A ce moment, les yeux de Sora et d'Iwako s'écarquillèrent dans leurs orbites et ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard halluciné. Riku le faisait exprès ou... ? Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Sora et Iwako fixèrent le jeune maître, sans émotions. Sora, spontanément, lâcha :

« Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'irrita le jeune homme en reprenant un peu de prestance.

Alors, le cerveau de Sora commença à réaliser quelque chose... qui le fit sourire malgré lui. Et il lança à Riku, moqueur :

« T'as vraiment pas compris pourquoi elles étaient toutes venues vers toi ? »

Son meilleur ami le dévisagea, sur ses gardes.

« Sérieux ? » Continua Sora qui devait se retenir de rire à présent.

« Quoi ? S'irrita le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu te payes ma tête là ? »

Comme l'Élu de la keyblade dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de pouffer de rire, ce fut Iwako qui reprit, un peu mal à l'aise :

« Mais enfin Riku... tu ne te regardes jamais dans le miroir ? Tu n'as pas encore réalisé ? »

« Mais quoi à la fin !? » S'énerva alors franchement le jeune homme.

«Tu... avoua Iwako en se retenant aussi manifestement de rire. Tu es _beau_ , Riku. »

Toute exacerbation quitta lentement le visage du maître de la keyblade pour se muer en une totale et franche surprise. Puis Sora nota avec étonnement une légère note de rose sur les joues de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne rétorque, en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils :

« N'importe quoi. »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Sora éclata violemment de rire : il n'y croyait pas ! _Tout le monde_ l'avait toujours su sur l'île! _Toutes_ _les filles_ avaient craqué au moins une fois pour Riku ! Sora en était même carrément jaloux (toujours un peu aujourd'hui, du reste).

« Et toi arrête de te moquer de moi ! » le menaça du poing Riku, mal à l'aise.

Il y en un bruit dans le dos de Sora qui tourna la tête, faisant cesser son hilarité ; Hayate était revenue et se servait un verre de jus de fruit en demandant :

« L'un de vous a vu mon T-shirt rose ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus... »

« Non navrée... Commença alors Iwako avec un air mystérieux. Mais Haya ? On a besoin de ton avis... »

« A quel propos ? » S'enquit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant d'avaler une gorgée de nectar en marchant vers eux.

« Tu te souviens de notre conversation d'hier soir ? minauda la magicienne alors que le visage de son amie se décomposait. Répète-moi ce que tu m'as dit avant de t'endormir... »

Dans un bruit absolument immonde, la défenseuse recracha l'intégralité du liquide qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur le dos de Sora, qui se sentit alors extrêmement sale et collant. Puis elle se redressa et, outrée, explosa:

« IWA?! »

« Oui c'est peut-être un peu hors de propos... continua la magicienne en plissant étrangement ses yeux, doigts entrelacés devant sa bouche. Mais pour toi... De qui de Sora ou de Riku est le plus beau? »

Alors que Riku croisait les bras, en regardant ailleurs, que Iwako souriait toujours aussi mystérieusement et que Sora secouait ses cheveux sucrés, Hayate se mit à rougir et à observer ses deux compagnons masculins, gênée. Enfin, après s'être raclée la gorge plusieurs fois, la jeune femme tenta de reprendre son sang-froid et de dire, avec le moins d'émotions possibles :

« D'un point de vue objectif, je pense que... »

Elle hésita avant de lâcher :

« Riku est le plus beau. Mais Sora est le plus mignon.»

Cette sentence émise, la défenseuse se retourna fièrement et alla se resservir un verre de jus de mangue. Contre toute attente, Sora rougit : il n'avait pas du tout prévu qu'il serait mêlé à cette discussion ! Ou alors il s'attendait à ce que Hayate élise tout à fait Riku comme le vainqueur du concours de beauté. Il tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami bouche bée, un sourcil tressaillant aléatoirement sur son front, sans doute parce que l'information venait de son ancienne ennemie jurée. Iwako quant à elle se mit à applaudir triomphalement :

« Parfait ! Parfait ! C'est donc le dernier verdict ! »

« Attends... la coupa Riku qui tentait de reprendre son sérieux naturel. C'est l'avis _d'une_ personne. »

« Oh non je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, admit sans réserve la magicienne. Et toi Sora ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas être tout à fait objectif, mais est-ce que tu penses que Riku est beau ? »

Sora n'aimait pas admettre cette cruelle vérité. Mais comme il adorait mettre Riku mal à l'aise (et aussi parce que c'était quand même vrai, il devait malheureusement l'admettre), Sora affirma théâtralement:

«Tout à fait».

Puis le cerveau de l'Élu fit une mort cérébrale et il s'exclama, se tournant violemment vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus:

«Attends voir ?! T'as dit que t'étais d'accord avec elle... aussi pour moi ?!»

«Moui», admit la magicienne avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Alors que Riku se levait pour sortir de la pièce, cachant ses joues rougissantes, Sora sentit ses propres pommettes chauffer pour deux raisons: premièrement, parce que les deux jeunes femmes avec qui il voyageait depuis des mois le trouvaient _mignon_ , et deuxièmement parce que justement, il était pour elles _juste_ mignon. Le garçon avait un sentiment paradoxal : un espèce de mélange entre de la fierté et de la frustration. Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit au statut de _beau_ , lui ? Il décida d'être direct et de poser la question, en croisant les bras sur son torse:

«Et pourquoi je pourrai pas être _beau,_ moi aussi?»

Iwako le regarda, comme on regarde un chaton, et expliqua:

«Oh... Mais parce que tu es petit. Donc tu es donc forcément mignon. »

Ce fut ce jour-là que Sora réalisa lorsqu'ils se levèrent tous de table qu'il était effectivement le plus petit du groupe...

...

« Non », dit Sora de la voix la plus grave et la plus monocorde dont il était capable.

Le garçon était planté devant la porte de sa propre cabine, arborant un air sévère peu conventionnel et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine gonflée, dans l'espoir de paraître intimidant. Cependant, ni Iwako ni Hayate ne semblaient y prêter attention.

« Si tu voulais écouter la fin de ma phrase... » tenta à nouveau la magicienne avec son ton le plus diplomate.

« Non », trancha Sora sans la laisser terminer.

« Il faut être réaliste, le résonna Hayate en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Cette chambre mérite le même traitement que les autres... on vient de toutes les nettoyer et...»

« Non. »

« Mais enfin ! S'irrita la magicienne. On te connaît maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans de si honteux ? »

« En effet... murmura étrangement Hayate. On se demande bien ce qu'il y a là-dedans de si précieux... »

« Vous-ne-rentrerez-PAS-dans-cette-cabine, articula soigneusement le capitaine du vaisseau. Un point c'est tout ! J'ai pas à me justifier ! »

« Sora, soupira Iwako en tendant un balais devant elle, fais-moi au moins le plaisir de la nettoyer toi-même. Je SAIS que tu ne le fais pas... du moins pas assez régulièrement. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Se défendit l'adolescent en prenant tout de même le bâton de nettoyage des mains de son amie d'un air conquérant. Mais si ça peut te RASSURER, je vais le faire ! »

« Ca m'aidera à mieux dormir en effet », avoua nerveusement la magicienne.

Tandis que Sora bougonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe concernant le fait de vivre avec une maniaque, il ouvrit la cloison meurtrie et bientôt inutile de sa cabine pour y entrer. Mais c'est alors qu'Iwako poussa un grand cri.

« Quoi ? » Paniqua Sora en faisant volte face.

« LÀ ! » S'étouffa Iwako en pointant quelque chose à terre d'une main tremblante.

« C'est quoi ? »

« AH ! »

Prise d'une soudaine panique incontrôlable, la magicienne, dans un bond impressionnant, atterrit dans les bras de Hayate.

« FUYONS ! » Hurla-t-elle à la défenseuse médusée.

« Mais t'as vu quoi ? » Demanda encore Sora qui brandissait le balais telle une keyblade à présent.

« Un ca... s'étrangla la jeune femme blottie contre Hayate. Un caf... un CAFARD! »

A ce simple mot, Hayate parut être piquée par une guêpe car elle partit en trombe en direction de la cuisine, portant Iwako telle une princesse blessée, Sora la suivant sans trop savoir pourquoi avec son arme de bois. Riku s'y trouvait à table, sirotant un café, et les regardait comme une bande d'abrutis finis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué... ? » s'inquiétat-il en scrutant le visage paniqué d'Iwako.

« Riku ! L'interpella Hayate tel un chevalier servant. Des cafards ! Vers la chambre de Sora ! »

Réalisant quelque chose de terrible qui échappait totalement à Sora, Riku bondit sur ses jambes et partit en courant dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Il revint, paniqué mais téméraire, quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'encadrement de la cloison de la salle de repas et lança, gravement :

« Il en sort de partout. Nous sommes envahis. »

Iwako hurla à nouveau et se cacha dans le cou de Hayate, qui partit en courant et en la supportant jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage. Sora les suivit et demanda, perplexe :

« Mais vous faites quoi là ? »

« Atterrissage d'urgence », lâcha juste Hayate.

« Il nous faut nous barricader, exigea Riku tout à fait sérieux, la cabine est une position stratégique.»

« Mais... souffla Sora abasourdi. C'est que des insectes... pourquoi vous en faites tout un fromage ?»

« Nooon... murmura Iwako d'une manière effrayante. Ce sont des _cafards_... ils s'insinuent _partout_. Ils dévorent _tout_. Ils mettent leurs larves _partout_... selon les espèces, ils peuvent pondre jusqu'à cinquante oeufs, parfois à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes...ils peuvent être porteurs de microbes, et sécrètent une substance odorante _immonde_...ils peuvent survivre plus d'un mois sans nourriture et continuer à vivre même immergés sous l'eau pendant plus de _trente minutes_...même si on leur coupe la tête, ils peuvent _survivre_! Ils résistent aux _radiations_ et s'adaptent aux _poisons_!»

« Il faut les annihiler, confirma Riku en sortant Point du Jour. Il nous faut atterrir. »

« Quoi ? S'exclama Sora en le poussant loin du tableau de bord. Mais...non ! On est bientôt arrivés à Jardin Radieux ! On a toutes les Pierres des Prophètes ! On va pas se poser maintenant à cause de 2-3 bestioles ? »

« Tu appelles ça 2-3 bestioles toi ? » Renchérit Riku en pointant juste la salle à manger du doigt de son habituel air impassible.

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, Sora aperçut en effet des centaines de parasites noirs grouiller au pied d'un mur, telle une vague sombre de petites Ombres.

Riku s'élança alors et frappa de toutes ses forces le « tas » informe et noirâtre, tuant sur le coup plusieurs nuisibles. Dans la panique, les petites bêtes s'éparpillèrent en tous sens, provoquant de nouveaux hurlements de la part de la magicienne qui s'exclama :

« NON ! Les écraser risque de libérer les oeufs ! Il faut les BRULER! »

Joignant les actes à la parole, elle lança un Brasier dans la masse...ce qui mit le feu au tapis. Devant la fumée naissante, Hayate sortit son bouclier keyblade d'une main, tandis que de l'autre elle maintenait toujours sa meilleure amie contre elle.

« Sora ! Rugit la défenseuse en tentant d'étouffer le feu. Fais atterrir le vaisseau ! »

« Mais les amis... tenta encore une fois de se défendre Sora. On est trop proches de la fin de la quête pour s'arrêter là... à cause de ça... »

Hayate grogna et, sans doute dans l'idée de libérer ses mouvements, elle jeta Iwako dans les bras de Riku, qui la balança sur son épaule à la manière d'un vulgaire sac à patates.

Et ce fut là que Sora réalisa qu'il assistait en direct à l'apocalypse:

Les cafards, telle une armée de lilliputiens contrôlés par un seul et même cerveau conquérant, marchaient sur ses amis, débordés par leur nombre. Il en sortait effectivement de partout : armoires, fentes dans les cloisons métalliques, dessous de meubles. Hayate, dévorée par une haine destructrice, frappait dans la masse obscure à ses pieds comme si elle était armée d'un club de golf, son ombre rosée se détachant de manière effrayante sur le mur de flammes qui grandissait inexorablement devant eux. Riku, de son côté, générait des ondes de protection miroitantes autour de son propre corps et celui de la magicienne, qu'il supportait d'un seul bras. Sora lança un regard perplexe à Iwako, toujours considérée comme un vulgaire objet encombrant. Il nota que cette dernière affichait une claire expression de détresse au travers de ses yeux péridots dont la surface houleuse vibrait d'émotions déchirantes.

« Sora ! Le héla Riku sans se retourner. C'est toi l'Élu, fais quelque chose ! »

Résigné, le garçon repartit en salle des commandes et amorça la procédure d'atterrissage d'urgence, qui consistait grosso modo à se poser dans le premier monde venu.

 _Dans quel monde nos héros se sont-ils crashés?_

 _Comme prévenu la semaine passée, pendant 1 mois nous allons mettre sur "pause" l'aventure avec Sora and Co. pour retourner voir ce qu'il se passe avec les autres personnages. N'hésitez pas à demander "qui" vous voulez voir!_


	39. Chapter 39: Kros

_Voilà comme promis le premier des chapitres bonus!_

 _On s'excuse encore du retard, on espère que vous apprécierez!_

 _Aujourd'hui, la caméra est derrière les rideaux, et vous permet de voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Xehanort..._

Au centre d'une salle ovoïde d'un blanc éblouissant siégeait un trône. Un homme à la carrure imposante, vêtu d'une cape noire jurant avec la virginité de la pièce, y était assoupi. Son torse puissant se levait et s'abaissait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration méditative. Sous ses cheveux longs et argentés, se cachait un visage paisible, dont les traits fins auraient pu rendre cet homme magnifique. Néanmoins, ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement, révélant des iris orangées, signe de son allégeance aux Ténèbres. Le Chercheur poussa un profond soupir, sa voix chaude se répercutant en échos sur les murs froids de la salle. Au tréfond de ses yeux maudits, un lueur de mélancolie brillait faiblement.

« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu plus... se plaignit-il. Mon ''ami''... »

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce. Le son caractéristique d'un portail de Ténèbres. Si l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce sur son siège, ses sourcils arqués se froncèrent de méfiance et ses pupilles se déplacèrent dans le coin de ses yeux, brillants à présent d'une froide haine.

« Tu es encore là... Xemnas...» fit une voix rocailleuse.

Le vieux maître Xehanort, bras derrière le dos, les épaules voûtées vers l'avant, vint se placer devant l'ancien maître de l'Organisation XIII. Xemnas défroissa son visage et prit alors une expression des plus séduisante pour s'adresser au vieux scientifique :

« N'ai-je pas le droit de venir profiter de ma propre création ? »

Xehanort l'ancien leva la tête et observa un instant la salle avant de railler :

« Cette chambre est très réussie, en effet... Néanmoins, elle n'est que le vulgaire simulacre d'une pièce bien plus importante... »

Le vieille homme s'arrêta pour narguer son interlocuteur avec un sourire mauvais avant de lâcher :

« Comme tu es toi-même une copie imparfaite... »

Xemnas crispa ses lèvres, contenant sa colère, avant de rétorquer, de la voix la plus mielleuse possible :

« Peu m'importe qu'elle soit une copie ou non... Aqua libérée des Ténèbres, la Chambre du Sommeil est notre seule chance de le retrouver, à l'heure actuelle... »

« Tu as passé des années à fouiller le Manoir à sa recherche... lui rappela Xehanort en réalignant négligemment des pièces blanches sur son échiquier. En vain. Aqua est la seule à pouvoir atteindre la Salle de l'Eveil... »

« ...peut-être y a-t-il un autre porteur capable de trouver la chambre... » souffla mystérieusement Xemnas.

Xehanort perdit soudainement son rictus pour examiner son Simili d'un regard accusateur et sévère. Toutes ses rides se crispèrent dans un accès de rage intense, transformant son visage en un hideux masque démoniaque.

« Je te l'interdis », ordonna le vieux maître en appuyant chaque mot avec colère.

Xemnas sourit, soutenant le regard foudroyant de son maître, fier de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds. Puis l'ancien chef de l'Organisation se leva avec lenteur, en déclarant :

« Comme tu le désires... »

Le Simili laissa tomber avec dédain un livre à la couverture bleutée sur le trône qu'il venait de céder, avant de se diriger vers l'unique porte de sortie de la salle blanche. Xehanort le menaça, juste avant qu'il ne passe le seuil :

« Ne me défie pas... la vacuité de ton être ne tient qu'à un fil. Si je décide de le couper, ta misérable existence retournera au néant d'où je l'ai extirpée... »

Sans se retourner, Xemnas jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Alors que la tension entre les deux leaders était à son paroxysme, un nouveau membre surgit du couloir. Il avait sa capuche sur le visage, néanmoins sa démarche sûre et mesurée démontrait sa place relativement élevée dans la hiérarchie de la confrérie des Ténèbres. Xemnas, quant à lui, foudroya son maître du regard, avant de quitter la pièce en heurtant sans ménagement l'épaule de son camarade. Ce dernier fit volte-face, prêt à répliquer, mais Xehanort le héla :

« Lauriam ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Parfait ! Minauda l'inconnu d'une voix chantante. Je te cherchais, Xehanort... J'ai peut-être résolu ton problème avec l'Elu de la Keyblade...»

Xehanort plissa ses yeux jaunes en deux fentes et siffla entre ses dents :

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

« Je me suis permis, commença l'homme d'une voix ferme, de contacter un 'viel ami' de Maléfique... pour qu'il rende 'visite' à Sora. »

« Hmmm... grogna Xehanort en jetant un coup d'oeil à son jeu d'échecs. Tant que ce n'est pas un Chercheur... j'en ai déjà trop perdu... »

« Je le sais, trancha Lauriam, sinon je ne serai pas là... »

« Tu sais donc pertinemment que tu n'étais pas mon premier choix... » admit le vieux scientifique.

« Oublions ce que j'ai pu faire en tant que Simili... concéda le jeune homme encapuchonné. Et concentrons-nous sur le présent : sais-tu qu'un autre monde est en train de disparaître ?»

« Lequel ? » S'étonna Xehanort.

« Le Domaine Enchanté », lâcha son interlocuteur.

Le vieux Maître de la Keyblade attrapa un pion blanc au passage et réfléchit un instant avant d'ordonner :

« Il faut que tu t'y rendes avant sa destruction totale... une Princesse de Cœur y vit actuellement. »

Le Chercheur marcha lentement vers l'échiquier et l'observa avec insistance, avant d'avouer:

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus utiliser les Princesses pour accéder à Kingdom Hearts... que la X-Blade te suffisait ? »

« Il faut toujours avoir plus d'un coup en réserve... philosopha le Maître du Mal en reposant le pion à sa place. S'il s'avérait que la X-Blade ne puisse être forgée, alors il me faudrait à nouveau utiliser les cœurs des Sept Princesses... j'ai fait une fois l'erreur de baser ma stratégie uniquement sur la X-Blade, je ne la referai pas... »

Lauriam fit soudain apparaître une fleur dans sa paume. Il huma longuement son parfum, avant de générer un portail de Ténèbres, où il s'engouffra sans attendre.

Xehanort resta quelques instants interdit, puis s'assit avec difficulté sur le trône de nacre : mouvoir ce vieux corps devenait de plus en plus laborieux... peut-être devrait-il songer à en changer, une fois encore ? Se callant le plus confortablement possible, le vieux scientifique se saisit du livre abandonné par Xemnas et entreprit de le feuilleter, un index posé sur sa tempe droite. Malgré son âge, ses sens, tout particulièrement ceux liés aux Ténèbres, n'avaient pas faibli le moins du monde. Ses oreilles légèrement pointues tressaillir donc lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle présence dans la pièce... une présence qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis bien longtemps...

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Lâcha nonchalamment Xehanort en tournant une page, ne daignant même pas relever la tête pour saluer son visiteur.

Une voix de femme, chaude mais autoritaire, s'éleva quelque part dans son dos :

« Xehanort... tu sais que ton heure est bientôt venue... »

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien et tourna une autre page. La femme reprit :

« Tu ne peux plus fractionner ton cœur, sous peine de le briser... et tu as bien trop joué avec le Temps pour te permettre un nouveau voyage... »

« Ainsi... comprit le vieillard en fermant le livre. Tu es venue me chercher ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence. La femme semblait retenir sa colère. Enfin, elle expliqua :

« Je ne peux intervenir... et tu le sais pertinemment. Je me dois de rester neutre dans ce conflit... »

Xehanort releva la tête en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Alors que me veux-tu ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Te mettre en garde... déclara la femme. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'arrêter, mais d'autres le possèdent... Une fois que leur véritable pouvoir se sera manifesté, tu n'auras plus aucune chance... et j'aurai enfin ma vengeance. »

Le visage de Xehanort se fendit en un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il croisa ses doigts devant son menton pointu.

« Tu connais comme moi la prophétie, ricana-t-il. Et toi non plus tu ne peux prévoir le dénouement de cette guerre... »

« La partie sera bientôt finie Xehanort, le coupa la femme irritée. Et ce jour là, je serai là pour voir ta chute... »

Un bruit indiqua au vieux scientifique que son interlocutrice avait quitté ce monde. Le vieux maître ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur démentielle alors qu'il observait avec une joie morbide l'échiquier devant lui. Il finit par murmurer, euphorique :

« Il me tarde déjà d'y être, Kros... »

 _Que manigeance Xehanort? Qui est le nouveau Chercheur? Et qui est la mystérieuse femme qui semble s'opposer à Xehanort?_

 _La semaine prochaine, on se déplace encore d'un monde, pour vous montrer un autre point de vue..._


	40. Chapitre 40: Lea et Kairi partie 1

_Voilà comme promis la suite des chapitres bonus!_

 _Une fois de plus, nous changeons de point de vue pour voir ce qui se trame à la tour mystérieuse...  
_

C'était un jour ensoleillé à la Tour Mystérieuse. Kairi ouvrit en grand les fenêtres de sa chambre et s'accouda au rebord en bois, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux rouges, afin de remettre une mèche derrière une oreille. Elle et Lea n'avaient pas chômé : il y a deux jours à peine, les deux porteurs avaient ramené avec eux une autre Princesse de Cœur, Cendrillon. Il ne leur en manquait plus que deux à mettre à l'abri de Xehanort et de ses sbires... Ses yeux bleus regardaient le ciel, au-dessus de sa tête : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Sora allait bien... elle s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'elle avait dû lui dire lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle craignait de lui avoir brisé le coeur, et elle espérait que Riku saurait veiller sur lui. Ainsi que Hayate et Iwako. Kairi n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si par sa faute Sora sombrait dans... Avant de plonger elle-même dans de noires pensées, la jeune femme secoua sa tête et sauta à bas de la fenêtre.

« Bon ! Je vais profiter que Lea ne soit pas encore debout! »

Elle enfila les nouveaux vêtements que les trois gentilles fées lui avaient créés : une sorte de juste-au- corps rose avec une capuche qui comportait sur sa tête deux petites oreilles noires de chat. Sans prendre le temps d'aller se chercher un petit déjeuner, la jeune fille partit en courant dans les couloirs sombres de la Tour Mystérieuse, seulement éclairés par des formes lunaires et stellaires murales.

Une fois parvenue dans la cour verdoyante, Kairi se positionna devant un mannequin d'entraînement et inspira profondément, tendant un bras confiant devant elle : une belle keyblade rose et or apparut alors dans son poing dans une gerbe d'étincelles. La jeune fille sourit de contentement: elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux.

Elle déplaça son pied dans l'herbe encore pleine de rosée et se remémora les enchaînements qu'elle avait vus la veille. Elle frappa, frappa et frappa encore le pauvre mannequin, avec détermination. Mais rien à faire : il ne voulait pas se couper en deux. Elle devait mal incliner son arme. Ou ne pas mettre assez de puissance.

La jeune fille recula d'un ou deux mètres et fixa l'épouvantail : elle respira calmement puis se mit à courir, de plus en plus vite. D'un geste et d'un seul, elle effectua une coupe circulaire avec sa lame en sautant et atterrit dans le dos du mannequin, bras écartés. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit les deux moitiés de son ennemi fictif tomber de chaque côté du pilier qui le retenait.

« Super ! » S'écria-t-elle en faisant disparaître sa keyblade.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa destruction, quand elle entendit des « tap, tap » réguliers dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face :

« Lea ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Le jeune homme, vêtu de son nouvel habit rouge et noir, applaudissait au ralenti, appuyé contre un mur de la Tour. Ses yeux verts souriaient d'amusement.

« Bravo Kairi... T'es la princesse de la castagne, maintenant. »

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux rouges et ricana :

« J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place, soit dit en passant... »

Il marcha vers le « cadavre » et le poussa du bout de son pied. Kairi mit ses mains derrière le dos et dit en souriant :

« C'est gentil, mais je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler « princesse »... »

« Oh pardon ! _Votre altesse_... ». minauda Lea.

Kairi le frappa à l'épaule et Lea se mit à rire. Kairi n'aimait pas la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules avec cette histoire de Princesse de Coeur. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait vraiment... Maître Yen Sid ne cessait de lui répéter l'importance de sa place : comme quoi elle était une Porteuse de Keyblade ET une Princesse de Coeur, ce qui était apparement inhabituel. La jeune fille recula et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant Lea mi-irritée, mi-amusée. Quand Maître Yen Sid lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait devoir s'entraîner, seule, avec _Axel_ , elle n'avait pas apprécié. Premièrement, parce qu'elle avait secrètement souhaité qu'elle aurait la possibilité d'apprendre le maniement de la keyblade avec Riku et Sora. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait à nouveau été laissée sur la touche par ses deux amis de toujours. Et troisièmement, parce qu'elle n'avait pas un très bon souvenir du personnage. En effet, la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Axel, il avait essayé de l'enlever, sur l'île de la Destinée. Et elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège dans Illusiopolis, aux mains de l'Organisation XIII. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour lui faire confiance... Mais maintenant, cela faisait un peu plus d'une année qu'elle vivait avec le jeune homme et elle avait compris quelque chose d'important : Axel était un Simili, et Lea était un humain. Au fil des mois passés ensemble à s'entraîner et à partir à la « chasse aux princesses », comme disait Lea, de nombreuses épreuves les avaient rapprochés: leur difficulté à matérialiser leur keyblade, le sentiment d'être laissé en arrière à cause de leur « faiblesse » et l'impression d'avoir été abandonné par un frère... De plus, Kairi s'était rendue compte avec un pincement au cœur que le jeune homme et elle-même étaient initialement originaires du même monde, Jardin Radieux. Finalement, le cœur de la princesse n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à succomber aux charmes de l'ancien membre de l'Organisation...

« Ca te dit un partenaire un peu plus réactif ? » proposa Lea en faisant apparaître sa keyblade rougeoyante dans la main.

Kairi fit de même et sauta en arrière, prête à riposter à ses fameuses boules de flammes (qui lui avait coûté déjà quelques mèches de cheveux aux entraînements). Lea était le premier à l'avoir considérée comme une égale, comme une guerrière, et non comme une simple « princesse » sur qui l'on devait veiller. Si leur relation était devenue plus intime depuis quelques mois, Kairi appréciait toujours quand le jeune homme reprenait leurs habitudes « comme au bon vieux temps où ils étaient apprentis » avec elle...

Au moment où les deux Porteurs allaient courir l'un contre l'autre, un bruit, sourd et lent, se mit à retentir tout autour d'eux. Ils se stoppèrent tous deux dans leurs mouvements et Kairi lança un regard interrogateur à Lea : le jeune homme paraissait aussi étonné qu'elle.

« On dirait...commença-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils rubis en regardant le haut de la Tour. On dirait une alarme... »

« On ferait bien d'aller voir Maître Yen Sid ! S'exclama Kairi en partant en trombe dans les escaliers du haut bâtiment.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à bout de souffle au dernier étage, elle poussa énergiquement la porte du bureau de leur Maître et Lea s'écria, keyblade à la main, derrière elle:

« Que se passe-t-il Maître ? »

Le vieux Mage se tenait devant la porte adjacente à son bureau, bras derrière le dos. A ses côtés, les trois Bonnes Fées levaient leurs baguettes magiques sur la cloison, lançant une espèce de sortilège protecteur... il s'agissait de la salle où dormait Aqua. Yen Sid se retourna lentement à l'approche de ses deux jeunes élèves et les fixa de ses yeux hypnotiques. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Kairi...Lea...commença-t-il de sa voix grave. Un portail de Ténèbres a été activé dans les escaliers de la Tour... ce qui est fortement inquiétant : l'accès à ce monde est protégé...et rares sont les personnes à en connaître le chemin.»

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur l'attaquant! » s'exclama Pimprenelle.

« Les Princesses ! » Paniqua Kairi.

« Elles sont à l'abri avec notre jeune patiente... confirma Flora en montrant la porte scellée. Ne vous en faites pas... »

« Notre sort de protection est impénétrable pour toute personne usant du pouvoir des Ténèbres, » précisa Pâquerette.

« De plus, intervint Yen Sid placidement. Les Princesses n'étaient pas sa cible... »

Le vieux mage se retourna et fixa ses deux disciples de ses yeux fous en lâchant:

« Il a tenté d'enlever Aqua... »

…

Lea n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements... ni la tête de six pieds de long qu'affichait son maître. Mais une phrase des fées l'avait marqué : « ...pour toute personne usant du pouvoir des Ténèbres »... Lea n'avait plus la capacité de les invoquer depuis qu'il avait récupéré son cœur et cessé d'être un Simili. Pourtant, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, il avait encore une certaine... _complicité_... avec elles. Sentant que Yen Sid l'observait avec intérêt, Lea ferma les yeux et se concentra... Il ne tarda pas à percevoir une présence empreinte de noirceur, à l'extérieur de la Tour.

« Il est toujours ici... » déclara le jeune porteur de keyblade en empoignant fermement le manche de Ignescence, sa keyblade.

« Sois prudent... » lui conseilla le vieux maître en l'observant descendre les escaliers de la Tour quatre à quatre.

Comme il le redoutait, Kairi le suivait de près. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, ou en ses capacités, mais il craignait de devoir faire face à un ennemi...sorti de ses plus profonds souvenirs. Et il ne désirait pas que Kairi assiste à ces « retrouvailles ». Il avait déjà eu tellement de peine à faire comprendre à Sora, Riku et tous les autres qu'il était officiellement passé du « bon côté »... il n'avait pas envie que la femme qu'il aimait puisse le revoir comme un potentiel traître...

Parvenu devant la grande porte principale, Lea se retourna donc vers Kairi et ordonna :

« Reste cachée... ça nous donnera un avantage... »

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se teintèrent un instant de tristesse, vite remplacée par de la détermination lorsqu'elle lâcha :

« Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés pendant que tu risques ta vie, Lea... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, se défendit le jeune homme en prenant sa voix la plus douce pour la rassurer. Mais s'il s'agit d'un ancien Simili, j'arriverai peut-être à gagner du temps s'il ne te voit pas tout de suite... »

Kairi afficha une mine boudeuse, peu convaincue de son mensonge. Lea lui serra gentiment ses petites épaules dans ses paumes et planta ses yeux émeraude dans le regard azuré de la princesse.

« Hé... fais pas cette tête... J'ai confiance en toi. Et toi, t'as confiance en moi ? »

La jeune femme hésita avant de sauter au cou de Lea et de murmurer dans son épaule :

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul... mais d'accord. Je resterai en retrait... pendant un moment. »

Sentant la nervosité de la princesse, Lea ferma ses paupières et lui rendit son étreinte. Le jeune homme était inquiet : la présence qu'il avait perçue se faisait plus forte, plus précise... Et il redoutait d'être confronté au _seul_ Chercheur qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Cependant, il cacha son malaise et se redressa en lançant sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Reste près de moi... ça serait vraiment bête que tu te fasses kidnapper maintenant. En plus, on sait tous les deux que je suis le seul à avoir le droit de voler ton coeur... »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se pincèrent, retenant un sourire amusé, preuve que le plan du jeune homme avait fonctionné : elle n'avait pas noté son manque d'assurance.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Lea poussa les battants de la porte d'entrée et descendit les quelques marches de la Tour, les poings serrés et le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée et qu'il entrevit une silhouette encapuchonnée se détacher sur l'aurore devant lui, Lea ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de tristesse le submerger. Le cœur serré et la gorge encombrée d'émotions, il attendit que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui lui faisait face le rejoigne.

« Lea... fit la voix du Chercheur de Ténèbres. Et bien... comme dit Xehanort, ''le Hasard n'existe pas''... »

Le jeune porteur enfonça ses ongles dans le creux de ses mains et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Un face à face avec Isa.

Jadis, ils avaient grandi ensemble à Jardin Radieux. Meilleurs amis aventureux, ils avaient rêvé de devenirs de grands scientifiques et de travailler pour Ansem le Sage. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient tenté de rentrer par effraction dans la grande forteresse du savant, et s'étaient faits attraper par la garde...

Une fois adultes, ils avaient passé des tests d'admission... et étaient devenus les disciples de Ansem. Mais Xehanort finit par usurper son identité et les deux amis, ainsi que plusieurs autres jeunes gens, devinrent ses cobayes : Xehanort les enferma dans de sombres salles afin de réaliser toutes sortes d'expériences interdites sur eux, et finit par leur arracher le cœur, faisant d'eux des Similis. Axel et Saix rejoignirent plus tard l'Organisation XIII. Seulement, Axel devint rapidement proche de Roxas et cela déplut fortement à Saix. Puis, lorsque Axel trahit l'organisation pour sauver Sora, son amitié avec Saix fut définitivement brisée. Plus récemment, lors du test de maîtrise, Lea s'était rendu compte avec tristesse que son meilleur ami Isa avait fait allégeance à Xehanort, cette fois-ci de son plein gré, comme en témoignaient les iris jaunes qu'il posait actuellement sur Lea avec insistance.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rubis inspira profondément et crispa tous les traits de son visage, tentant de placer sur lui un masque de détermination que son cœur n'avait point. Puis il prit la voix la plus tranchée possible en demandant sèchement :

« Aqua. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Isa l'observa un instant. Il était désarmé, pourtant sa posture rigide indiquait qu'il était prêt à engager le combat à n'importe quel instant.

« Le Manoir Oblivion, commença le Chercheur. Ce nom doit te sembler familier, non ? »

Oui, Lea s'en souvenait. Du moins, Axel s'en souvenait... Il avait passé des mois à fouiller ses salles sous les ordres de Marluxia, dissident de l'organisation. Sous ses ordres, Axel avait piégé Sora dans ses murs. Puis il avait rencontré Riku, avant d'assassiner le savant Vexen, un des membres dérangés de l'Organisation, déclarant sa trahison à toute la confrérie.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Aqua... » admit Lea.

« Peu de membres étaient au courant, continua Isa sur un ton désinvolte. Mais Xemnas avait envoyé une équipe au Manoir pour _autre chose_ que le simple fait de tourmenter l'Elu de la keyblade... En réalité, Xemnas était à la recherche d'une salle... d'une salle très spéciale... »

Lea n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait. Mais Isa avait toujours eu ce petit côté ''mystérieux''. Il attendit donc qu'il reprenne :

« Xehanort sait qu'Aqua est la clé qui nous mènera à cet endroit... Or la clé, est actuellement en votre possession...et donc, tu vas gentiment me laisser passer... »

Lea ne lui laissa pas l'initiative du combat : faisant apparaître sa keyblade dans une gerbe de flammes, il lui lança un Brasier + en pleine tête. Le Chercheur dut bondir sur le côté pour esquiver l'attaque surprise, mais ne perdit pas son calme pour autant.

« Je prends ça pour un ''non'' »

Isa empoigna Claymore, son épée massive, et se rua sur Lea. Le jeune porteur savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance en combat rapproché contre son ancien meilleur ami. Ils avaient trop souvent combattu l'un contre l'autre. Lea bondit donc sur un arbre proche en transformant Ignescence en deux disques enflammés, ses anciens Chakrams, qu'il s'empressa de lui lancer dessus. Isa était rapide, mais pas assez pour esquiver les projectils : il dévia le premier de sa lame, mais le second lui percuta l'épaule, le faisant chanceler. Lea profita de sa perte d'équilibre pour tirer un nouveau Brasier. Isa para et commenta :

« La keyblade te sied bien, on dirait... par contre, je m'étonne de te voir devenir le ''chien de garde'' de Yen Sid... ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Les Chakrams se rematérialisèrent dans les mains de Lea tandis qu'il rétorquait, avec colère et mélancolie :

« Et moi je m'étonne de te voir devenir le pantin de Xehanort ! »

Isa fit briller son arme et fondit à nouveau sur le gardien de la Tour. Lea s'attendait à un assaut frontal, or il fut pris de court lorsqu'il comprit qu'Isa venait de couper l'arbre sur lequel il était perché. Le porteur eut tout juste le temps de se réceptionner à terre et de parer Claymore qui menaçait de lui fendre le crâne à la manière du tronc de ce pauvre platane... Lea fut néanmoins étonné : il s'était attendu à une plus grosse force de frappe venant du guerrier. Quand il se souvint que Isa tirait son pouvoir de la lune... Sentant qu'il pouvait avoir l'avantage, Lea se dégagea de leurs lames croisées en poussant son ennemi en arrière tout en s'écriant :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour accepter une part de Xehanort en toi?! »

Le Chercheur ne se laissa pas désarçonner bien longtemps : feintant une frappe par le haut, il lui envoya un coup de pied en plein ventre, qui projeta Lea quelques mètres en arrière. Il s'écrasa de tout son long devant la porte, et se redressa en crachant par terre tandis que Isa marchait vers lui, une étrange aura bleutée l'entourant.

« Xehanort a un plan... expliqua-t-il. Un plan qui nous dépasse tous... j'ai pu accéder à une infime partie de son savoir, et j'en veux plus ! Je veux ce _pouvoir_ , et ce n'est qu'en utilisant les Ténèbres que je l'obtiendrai... »

« T'es complètement cinglé ! » Vociféra Lea en roulant sur le côté pour éviter une estoque.

« Il n'est pas trop tard Lea... continua le Chercheur en continuant à briller étrangement. Tu peux encore me rejoindre... ensemble, nous pourrions renverser Xehanort... et obtenir le pouvoir de Kingdom Hearts ! »

Lea roula dans la terre pour esquiver une nouvelle frappe et se redressa juste devant la porte principale : il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui, sentant que Kairi l'observait dans l'embrasure. Conscient qu'elle l'écoutait, et aussi pour se donner du courage face à son némésis, il déclara tout en fixant son ancien ami droit dans les yeux :

« J'ai choisi la lumière. Je ne suis plus seul à présent. J'ai essayé les Ténèbres, et ça n'a rien donné. Avec le pouvoir de la keyblade, cette fois je serai en mesure de sauver les gens qui comptent pour moi... »

En effet, il avait échoué à sauver Roxas, et il avait échoué à sauver Isa. Mais à présent, il serait là pour défendre Sora et surtout, Kairi.

« Les émotions sont illusions et faiblesses, affirma Isa en levant Claymore au-dessus de sa tête tout en marchant droit sur Lea. Tu devrais t'en débarrasser... »

Lea savait que la prochaine attaque du Chercheur serait dévastatrice. S'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait sans aucun doute le vaincre, et réussir à franchir l'entrée... et son adversaire tomberait alors nez à nez sur Kairi. Sentant une vague de colère et de panique monter en lui, le jeune porteur de keyblade laissa libre court à ses émotions et en attisa la puissance dans son corps tout entier...

« Ce sont ces émotions, siffla Lea entre ses dents serrées, la joie, la tristesse, la colère, l'amour... qui me font me sentir vraiment VIVANT ! »

 _Tragiques retrouvailles entre deux amis devenus ennemis... Que leur réserve l'avenir?  
Suite au prochain chapitre!_


	41. Chapter 41:Lea et Kairi partie 2

_Bonjour tout le monde!_  
 _Nous sincères excuses pour cette semaine de retard! Malheureusement, nos deux emplois du temps étaient extrêmement chargé ces derniers temps...  
Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, voici la suite de notre petit aperçu de Lea et Kairi! _

Relâchant toute sa puissance d'un seul coup, libérant ainsi son surplus d'émotions, Lea sentit l'entier de son corps s'embraser, alors que le sol à ses pieds se noircissait à vue d'oeil. Littéralement enflammé, le porteur mit le feu à sa keyblade avant de foncer droit sur son ennemi, qui venait aussi d'enclencher son mode « furie ». Si Lea parvint à le tenir en joue un certain temps, il commença à fatiguer rapidement, vu qu'il avait lancé toutes ses forces dans sa frénésie actuelle. Le porteur dut se résigner à reculer toujours davantage sous les coups dévastateurs du bras droit de Xehanort. Il n'esquiva qu' _in extremis_ une lourde frappe qui alla éclater l'escalier de pierres, en bas de la Tour. Lea sauta en arrière, haletant, la transpiration dûe à sa combustion collant ses cheveux rouges sur son front. Sa joue lui faisait aussi mal. Il y porta sa main puis l'examina : elle était pleine de sang.

« La lumière t'a affaibli... » commenta Isa en l'acculant d'avantage.

Lea sentit que les flammes sur son corps s'éteignaient petit à petit tandis qu'il avait transformé sa keyblade en bouclier. Mais alors que Isa levait Claymore en-dessus de sa tête pour lui asséner le coup final, la porte de la Tour vola en éclats et un des débris heurta le Chercheur en pleine tête. Abasourdi, Lea tourna sa tête et ne put que rester bouche bée en reconnaissant Kairi en haut des marches.

« Tu as peut-être l'impression qu'il est moins fort à présent, déclara la jeune femme en fronçant ses sourcils magenta. Mais sa véritable force, elle lui vient des gens qui lui sont chers ! »

Kairi métamorphosa sa keyblade en un grand arc à double courbes et décocha directement une puissante flèche de lumière en direction de son ennemi. Isa, qui ne s'y attendait pas, reçut le trait de plein fouet et tituba sous le choc. Kairi ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre car elle envoya rapidement une deuxième, puis une troisième salve de flèches magiques. Isa finit par recevoir un projectile en pleine poitrine et hurla de douleur ; Lea nota alors les filets de ténèbres s'échappant par la blessure de son abdomen. Bien sûr ! songea alors le jeune homme. La lumière était sa faiblesse élémentaire ! Le sbire de Xehanort était à présent plié en deux et suffoquait. Un portail de ténèbres s'ouvrit bientôt derrière lui et il entreprit de le rejoindre, en reculant avec difficulté. Avant de disparaître dans les ombres, Isa eut encore la force d'articuler, avec tout le mépris dont il était encore capable :

« Tu es un traître, Lea. Tu n'appartiens ni à la lumière, ni aux ténèbres... C'est pourquoi tu es condamné à finir seul... »

Son regard jaunâtre enfin hors de vue, Kairi sauta en bas des marches défoncées de la Tour et jeta immédiatement un sort de soin sur Lea. Inquiète, elle porta sa main à la joue du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire avec une grimace de douleur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« C'est juste une égratignure... » plaisanta-t-il.

Kairi secoua la tête, peinée.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça... dit-elle d'une voix compatissante. Isa était ton meilleur ami... »

Lea fronça les sourcils et passa un doigt sur sa joue meurtrie avant de déclarer, d'une voix sans timbre :

« Mon meilleur ami est mort le jour où il a accepté une part de Xehanort dans son cœur... »

Kairi afficha une mine attristée avant de soupirer :

« Isa n'est plus un Simili... Il tient encore à toi, Lea. C'est pour ça qu'il espère que tu le rejoindras... »

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser... il n'avait pas senti la moindre clémence venant de Isa. Même si, comme Kairi, il espérait pouvoir un jour le voir retourner à la lumière, sa raison lui disait qu'il était déjà perdu...

Pour couper court à cette discussion, Lea redressa la tête et dévoila son sourire le plus charmeur à la jeune femme, en minaudant :

« Depuis quand c'est la princesse qui sauve le héros? »

Kairi, malgré son demi-sourire, le poussa gentiment en se plaignant :

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça... »

Sans crier gare, Lea se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur et attrapa fermement la tête de Kairi pour la presser dans une forte étreinte contre lui. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme se raidit. Puis elle se détendit, enfouit son visage dans son torse et passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

« Merci... souffla Lea en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux magenta. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi... »

« Ne refais jamais ça... murmura Kairi d'une voix étouffée. Et tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros... »

Lea ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la serrant plus fort, avant de concéder :

« ...c'est retenu. »

…

Les deux porteurs remontèrent bientôt vers les quartiers de leur maître, qui se tenait debout devant une de ses hautes fenêtres. Il observa Lea avec insistance lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, mais ne pronconça pas un mot.

« Il s'agissait de Isa, déclara Lea, la voix encore bloquée par la déception. Il aurait besoin d'Aqua pour...trouver une salle, dans le Manoir Oblivion... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence. »

Yen Sid le fixa encore un instant avant d'affirmer :

« Vos destins sont intrinsèquement liés... Ne sois pas étonné si tu dois encore croiser sa route. Tu n'as passé que le premier test d'une série de nombreuses épreuves... »

Lea ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard de son maître plus longtemps et baissa les yeux, honteux. Il savait que le mage ne venait pas de lui reprocher sa faiblesse en combat. Néanmoins, ses paroles étaient une claire mise en garde... s'il devait à nouveau combattre sans ancien meilleur ami, il devrait être plus déterminé, moins hésitant. Kairi, notant sans doute son malaise, intervint :

« Maître... comment va Aqua ? »

Yen Sid ne dit rien et se contenta d'allonger le bras, leur désignant la porte de la pièce adjaçante. Les deux porteurs y entrèrent sans attendre, constatant que le sort de protection était toujours actif, mais ne les atteignait pas. Les Trois Bonnes Fées entouraient le lit de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, ainsi que les quatre Princesses de Coeur, Jasmine, Belle, Alice et Cendrillon. Lea se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil à Aqua et ne put réprimer une grimace : le maître de la keyblade transpirait abondamment et haletait dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils bleus ainsi que tous les traits de son visage étaient crispés, comme si elle faisait un désagréable cauchemar. Mais le plus inquiétant était sans aucun doute l'aura obscure émanant d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! » Paniqua Kairi.

Pimprenelle se tourna tristement vers la jeune princesse et avoua :

« Nous ignorons ce qu'Isa a bien pu faire... mais l'état d'Aqua a empiré. »

« Nous espérons qu'il n'a rien fait de grave... » soupira Flora.

« Le cœur d'Aqua est fort, affirma Pâquerette. Mais il est si fatigué... nous allons l'aider à combattre les Ténèbres, néanmoins... sans l'aide de Sora, elle ne pourra jamais se réveiller, j'en ai bien peur... »

Un lourd silence accueillit les paroles des fées.

« Peut-on faire quelque chose ? Proposa Belle. Nos cœurs n'ont-ils pas de pouvoirs spécifiques liés à la lumière ? »

« Nous pourrions essayer de lui donner un peu de lumière en effet, admit Flora, mais elle... !? »

La fée ne termina pas sa phrase, tendant soudain l'oreille. Lea nota que ses deux comparses avaient fait de même. D'un même mouvement, les petites magiciennes s'envolèrent, leurs fines ailes battant l'air nerveusement, en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche. Là, elles fixèrent le ciel avec insistance durant une bonne minute, comme si elles assistaient à un spectacle visible d'elles seules. Puis, lentement et simultanément, les trois fées baissèrent tristement la tête, les larmes aux yeux, tout en posant une main tremblante sur leur cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'inquiéta Lea en allant vers elles.

« Notre monde... murmura Pâquerette d'une voix distante. Le Domaine Enchanté... il... »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et Flora reprit :

« Nous avons senti qu'il a disparu. »

Les Princesses de Coeurs présentes poussèrent une exclamation de surprise et Alice s'étonna:

« Comme le mien ! J'ai... j'ai senti que le Pays des Merveilles n'existait plus... »

« Oh mes aïeux ! S'écria soudain Pimprenelle. Notre pauvre petite Aurore ! »

« Si elle avait disparu, murmura Flora avec horreur. Ce serait une tragédie pour tous les mondes... »

« C'est l'une des Sept Princesses de Coeur n'est-ce pas ? » Intervint Cendrillon d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la fée.

« En effet, soupira Flora. Et c'est aussi notre enfant...nous l'avons élevée depuis qu'elle était bébé, pour la protéger de Maléfique... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, intervint aussi Jasmine souriante. Elle va bien. »

Les Trois Bonnes Fées échangèrent un regard surpris et Belle expliqua :

« Depuis que je sais que je suis une Princesse de Coeur, j'ai réalisé que nous avions toutes une sorte de...connexion...entre nous. »

« Comme si nous nous partagions une part d'un seul et même cœur... » chuchota Alice.

« Kingdom Hearts... » lâcha Lea estomaqué.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers Kairi, qui paraissait étrangement mal à l'aise. Les fées se chuchotèrent quelques mots à l'oreille, puis elles se tournèrent derechef vers Lea et la jeune porteuse de keyblade, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

« Kairi mon enfant, fit Pimprennelle d'une voix suppliante. Tu es la seule Princesse de Coeur capable de manier la keyblade... je t'en prie, pourrais-tu partir à la recherche de notre petite Aurore ? Tu es la seule à pouvoir sentir sa présence, et la ramener au plus vite auprès de nous... »

Kairi sembla réfléchir un instant et Lea s'en inquiéta : elle n'était pas du genre « hésitante » d'habitude. Elle était même plutôt tête brûlée la plupart du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la travailler comme ça? La jeune femme dut sentir que son compagnon l'observait, car elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil gêné avant de prendre une grande inspiration : elle se redressa et déclara, d'une voix compatissante :

« Ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons vous la ramener. »

Kairi fit volte-face et quitta la salle promptement, Lea sur les talons. Elle ne dit pas un mot en descendant les marches de la Tour quatre à quatre et le jeune homme dut lui attraper l'épaule pour la faire ralentir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans leur vaisseau gummi.

« Hé... fit-il d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? »

Kairi ficha ses yeux saphir dans les siens et lâcha :

« Aurore est peut-être toujours en vie. Je l'ai aussi senti. Mais j'ai aussi senti une puissante présence à ses côtés... bien plus puissante que celle de Isa... »

Lea la lâcha et la porteuse de keyblade lança encore :

« Aurore est en danger, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit en mesure de la sauver...»

 _Voilà voilà! Les choses semblent se compliquer... qu'est-il donc arrivé au Domaine Enchanté...?_  
 _N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des commentaires et des théories! Nous adorons les lires._  
 _Sinon, considérant le retard d'une semaine que nous avons accumulé, le chapitre suivant sera publié...demain!_  
 _Et dès la semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons nos Sora, Riku, Iwako et Hayate!_


	42. Chapter 42: la marge noire

_Voilà le dernier des chapitres supplémentaires! A nouveau, nous changeons de narrateur et...nous sommes rejoins par un invité surprise!  
Bonne lecture!_

Mickey errait dans les Ténèbres.

Depuis combien de temps ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Le visage habituellement jovial du rongeur avait perdu tout son éclat, terni par le monde de noirceur où il était piégé. Il marchait avec langueur, les bras ballants, et traînant des pieds sur le sable grisâtre d'une plage obscure. Dans cet univers de vacuité, le bruit des vagues réconfortait son cœur endormi, lui rappelant que la vie existait encore ici bas.

Au fond de lui, l'espoir ne s'était pas éteint. Il arpentait des kilomètres par jour sur ces dunes, croyant fermement en l'existence d'un pont, ou d'une porte, pouvant lui permettre de sortir de ce monde nihiliste. Cette plage devait être une zone frontière, un passage entre cette dimension, et l'Ile de la Destinée. Sinon, comment Sora et Riku auraient-ils pu s'échapper par là après leur combat contre Xemnas à Illusiopolis ? Néanmoins, Mickey devait bien l'admettre... cet océan d'encre s'étendait à perte de vue, prolongeant indéfiniment les barreaux invisibles de sa prison dimensionnelle.

Fatigué et las de sa marche routinière, le Roi s'appuya un instant contre l'un de ces étranges rochers noirs et violets qui, telles de sinistres statues gardiennes, se dressaient le long de la Marge Noire. Il observa un long moment l'horizon, où il avait cessé de chercher la limite entre le ciel et la mer. Sans doute trop habitué au silence et à l'immobilité, Mickey ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Ce fut seulement une voix, grave et lente, qui le sortit de sa mélancolique méditation :

« Mon vieil ami... que fais-tu donc en ces lieux ? »

Le Roi fit volte face et écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant l'homme en robe brune qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

« Ansem le Sage ! »

Le savant était agenouillé sur un autre rocher. Il portait toujours une barbe blonde taillé en pointe, des cheveux mi-longs plaqués contre son crâne et il posait son regard sur Mickey. Si ses yeux étaient calmes, le petit monarque fut tout de même sur ses gardes lorsqu'il perçut leur éclat orangé.

« Ansem... s'étonna Mickey. Tu es donc toujours en vie ? »

Le sage réfléchit un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de répondre :

« Dans le Royaume des Ténèbres... où s'arrête la vie, où commence la mort ? »

Il se tourna vers le Roi et lui sourit avant de reprendre :

« Ce monde est mon purgatoire. Trop de fautes et trop d'arrogance m'ont conduit à ce malheureux destin... mais je m'étonne de te voir ici... »

« Je te comprends Ansem... avoua Mickey en baissant la tête. J'ai moi aussi commis une faute grave il y a dix ans, en abandonnant une jeune femme dans ce monde. Je suis donc resté, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir... »

Le Sage l'observa un instant avant de murmurer :

« Alors tu as payé une partie de ta dette... »

Ansem décroisa ses jambes et se laissa glisser le long du rocher sur lequel il était assis. Avec une infinie lenteur, il marcha, mains dans le dos, en direction de la mer d'encre. Mickey supposa que son long enfermement dans ce monde devait lui avoir ôté toute notion du temps.

« Riku m'a aidé à la faire sortir, précisa Mickey. Mais seules deux personnes pouvaient rentrer dans les mondes de lumière... »

« Riku... répéta Ansem en tournant ses yeux ambrés vers son interlocuteur. Oui... j'ai utilisé ce garçon pour exercer ma vengeance, mais je le soupçonne d'avoir toujours été au courant de mes manipulations... j'espère qu'il ne me haïra pas. »

« Je ne pense pas, supposa le Roi en se prenant le menton. Riku semblait beaucoup vous respecter.»

« C'est un jeune homme intelligent, affirma Ansem en retournant à sa contemplation océanique. Et d'une loyauté surhumaine concernant Sora... »

Le Sage se tourna à nouveau vers Mickey et demanda :

« Qu'est-il devenu... Sora ? »

« Il a... hésita Mickey en baissant les yeux. Il a malheureusement échoué au Test de Maîtrise. Mais il est parti à la recherche des Gardiens de Lumière, et je suis certain que Riku ira lui prêter main forte.»

« Le cœur de Sora... soupira Ansem le Sage. Est hors du commun. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu de cœur aussi puissant que celui de ce garçon. Durant son sommeil à la Cité du Crépuscule, j'ai pu l'étudier, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que sa conception dépassait l'entendement scientifique... Roxas et Naminé... ce sont des êtres à part entière qui vivaient en lui, je le réalise à présent. Leurs identités de Similis ne sont que des masques, des leurres qui nous empêchent de voir avec rectitude leur véritable nature... »

Le savant semblait se parler plus à lui-même qu'à Mickey... sans doute avait-il pris cette habitude dans ce monde. Le Roi décida de l'interrompre :

« Mais Roxas et Naminé ne sont-ils pas retournés en Sora et Kairi ? »

Ansem hésita avant de déclarer :

« Ils ont encore un rôle à jouer, avant la fin... »

Mickey, ne comprenant pas où le philosophe voulait en venir, fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension. Ansem cependant, changea de sujet :

« Le cœur de Riku est néanmoins tout à fait intéressant à sa manière... je le qualifierai d'un cœur d' « un nouveau genre »... J'ai pu noter qu'il avait la faculté de pouvoir enfermer les ténèbres en son sein, sans en être affecté dans sa personne physique ou morale... »

Ansem fixa un moment l'horizon incertain, puis se mit à chuchoter, comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque ineptie :

« Riku est peut-être un être vivant entre les ténèbres et la lumière... il est réellement fascinant... peut-être ?... sera-t-il celui qui fera pencher la balance de la guerre, d'un côté ou de l'autre... à moins qu' il ne soit que l'avatar de l'équilibre dans un univers divisé, en pleine rupture... »

« Ansem ? L'appela Mickey. Saurais-tu qui sont les Sept Gardiens de Lumière ? »

Le Sage se plaça tout à fait en face du Roi et le fixa avec lassitude, avant de décréter :

« Je vois plusieurs candidats... mais leur rôle dans la guerre de Xehanort ne dépend pas de leur nature profonde... il dépend uniquement de leurs choix. »

 _C'est la fin des chapitres bonus et dès le prochain chapitre, on reprend l'histoire principale... Nous espérons que ces petits aperçus vous auront plu!_  
 _Merci pour votre patience, et à la semaine prochaine!_


	43. Chapter 43: La cité des lanternes 1

_Retour (enfin!) sur Sora, Riku, Hayate et Iwako, qui se crashent dans un nouveau monde._  
 _Pas de Pierres des Prophètes en vue et pourtant... ils ne sont peut-être pas arrivés là par hasard..._

« Riku, tu me déçois », s'exprima Sora en descendant le sas du vaisseau, suivit par un ras de marré de petites bestioles mouvantes. « C'est juste des insectes », continua le jeune homme en écrasant quelques unes des bêtes noires en marchant.

En effet, suite à un atterrissage plutôt mouvementé, le petit équipage s'était rué hors du vaisseau afin d'échapper à l'armée de nuisibles qui avait commencé à remonter leurs chevilles. Tous, à l'exception de Sora cela dit: celui-ci avait eu le bon sens d'éteindre l'incendie ravageur provoqué par Iwako à l'aide de glaciers X avant de quitter le vaisseau, deux des répugnantes bestioles décédées dans ses mains.

« Je me demande quand même d'où ils sont sorti ! Comment on a fait pour ne pas remarquer une pareille invasion ?" S'interrogea Sora en jetant les deux spécimens par dessus bord, tandis qu'un millier de leurs congénères encore vivant quittaient précipitamment les lieux, afin de s'enfoncer dans la forêt avoisinante.

A l'origine, le vaisseau s'était écrasé au milieu d'une dense forêt. Cependant, la violence de leur descente avait creusé une longue cicatrice dans le paysage initialement idyllique ; Haut-vent ne s'arrêtant qu'après avoir débouché sur une petite clairière parcourue d'une rivière, au sein de laquelle trônait une haute tour aux allures féérique.

« Tout ça me paraît bizarre aussi… songea Riku tandis que Iwako, parfaitement inerte, demeurait drapé par dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate en détresse. Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait encore s'agir d'un plan de Xehanort pour nous empêcher d'arriver à destination? »

« Non mais Riku, ricana Sora sur un ton de plaisanterie.… Ce serait ridicule ! Pourquoi Xehanort nous enverrait une armée de cafards ? C'est tellement pas son style… »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent ne répondit rien, se sentant quelque peu gêné face à cette remarque. Effectivement, il était conscient de son habitude à systématiquement chercher des complots partout. Cependant, les évènements qui avaient mené à leur échouement dans ce monde inconnu le tracassaient fortement. Ce n'était tout simplement pas normal… Ces insectes ne pouvaient juste apparaître de nul part et bouger de manière aussi organisée… c'était comme si quelque chose voulait les faire atterrir dans ce monde en particulier… mais pourquoi ? Riku décida qu'il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Très bien, répondit alors le jeune homme de manière détachée. Je propose que deux personnes restent ici pour nettoyer le vaisseau et s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement. Pendant ce temps deux autres personnes peuvent partir à la recherche de quelques vivres… je doute que nos réserves de nourritures soient encore comestibles. »

« Personne ne touche mon vaisseau à part moi, S'empressa alors de répondre Sora, en touchant affectueusement la proue amochée de Haut-vent. On lui a déjà fait subir assez de choses aujourd'hui ! Je reste ici ! »

« Je doute que Iwako se porte volontaire pour déblayer les cadavres de cafards dans le vaisseau… ajouta ensuite Hayate, en indiquant ledit véhicule avec un hochement de tête désinvolte. Donc je vais rester avec Sora. En plus, on ne sait pas quels dangers ce monde pourrait présenter, autant prendre une soigneuse avec toi avant de te jeter dans l'inconnu…»

Sans un mot de plus, Riku fit un simple mouvement de tête en direction de la défenseuse, puis suivit la trajectoire des cafards qui s'étaient échappés auparavant. Il pénétra ainsi dans la sombre forêt avec Iwako, inerte, toujours affalée sur son épaule.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes arrêter de faire la morte ? » demanda Riku, en passant par-dessus une épaisse racine d'arbre qui se détachait du sol.

Avec une lenteur incroyable, la magicienne releva sa tête et produisit un son de détresse immensément misérable, avant de s'expliquer.

« Pardon Riku… mais j'ai tellement honte de ma réaction… j'aimerais disparaître... »

« Ah…j'admets que déclencher un incendie dans le vaisseau n'était pas la chose la plus _raisonnable_ à faire…mais je reconnais moi aussi avoir une... Aversion prononcée pour les cafards. Je suis aussi devenu quelque peu fou de dégoût…»

« Bien sûr que les cafards sont répugnants, soupira la magicienne, mais toi au moins tu n'as pas détruit le vaisseau! Admet que c'est horrible! Mes réactions quand je panique sont totalement absurdes, et c'est plus fort que moi ! Je perds complètement mes moyens quand une crises se déclenche… je ne sais pas comment y remédier… »

« Pour commencer, répondit alors Riku en souriant discrètement, tu pourrais descendre de mon épaule et marcher de tes propres moyens. »

Se rendant apparemment enfin compte de leur position, Iwako effectua un bond prodigieux afin de s'éloigner du corps étranger qui se trouvait actuellement en son contacte.

« Désolé… » Souffla-t-elle avec un air embarrassé et positivement adorable. Elle se reprit cependant assez rapidement et demanda avec un ton délibérément désinvolte :

« Alors, où allons nous trouver ces vivres ? Je ne pense pas qu'avancer à l'aveuglette dans la forêt est une très bonne solution… »

« Non, c'est vrai, admit le jeune homme. Nous allons rassembler des vivres en chassant et en faisant de la cueillette si nous ne trouvons pas un village avant. Mais avant ça, nous allons suivre ces cafards jusqu'à leur destination. »

Immédiatement après la prononciation de ces paroles, les bruits de pas qui le suivaient jusqu'alors cessèrent.

« Euh, pardon ? demanda Iwako avec une expression épouvantée. Tu peux répéter ? »

« Tu as bien dû le remarquer toi aussi : ces cafards se sont tous dirigés dans la même direction après avoir quitté le vaisseau ! En plus de leur apparition soudaine, leurs mouvements trop organisés ne présagent rien de bon. Je pense que nous sommes tombés dans un piège. »

La magicienne s'immobilisa et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en regardant le sol d'un air sévère.

« Je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais…souffla-t-elle. Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Riku cessa son avancée et se tourna vers elle, un sourcil relevé.

« Toi aussi tu penses que je sombre dans la paranoïa ? » demanda le jeune maître de la keyblade, tandis que la magicienne relevait son regard péridot afin de rencontrer les yeux turquoises de son interlocuteur.

« Non, je pense que tu marques un point, admit-elle. Ce qui pose problème c'est plutôt que…si tu as bien raison et qu'un ennemi nous a délibérément attiré dans ce monde, tu ne penses pas que de les laisser seuls était un peu trop risqué? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, murmura Riku d'une voix à peine audible en se remémorant son exil dans la jungle de Zootopie. J'ai survécu seul avec Hayate… mais Sora risque de se faire dévorer… »

« Riku, s'insurgea la magicienne au nom de son amie laissée auprès de Sora. Je t'entends tu sais! »

« Plus sérieusement, continua le jeune homme en écartant une branche pour laisser passer Iwako, il nous faut continuer notre voyage le plus rapidement possible et Sora est le seul qui peut réparer ce vaisseau… surtout vu qu'il ne laisse personne d'autre le toucher. En tout cas, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre et il nous faut effectivement des vivres, donc autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et puis, j'ai confiance en notre équipe. Sora et Hayate ne vont pas se laisser battre si facilement, et nous deux non plus. »

La magicienne leva ses yeux en amande vers la cime des arbres, comme si elle cherchait à communiquer par télépathie avec sa meilleure amie...

« Oui, admit Iwako. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais dépêchons-nous quand même. »

Sur ce, les deux guerriers de la Keyblade continuèrent leur avancée dans la forêt, Iwako se passant de commentaires tandis qu'elle se débattait avec les branches des arbres qui s'accrochaient à elle systématiquement. Riku se fit l'amusante réflexion qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à finir seul dans une forêt avec l'une ou l'autre de leurs compagnons féminins. Cependant, l'ambiance était quelque peu différente cette-fois ci : la jeune femme n'avait pas l'aspect d'une tigresse gargantuesque, mais bien celle d'une humaine gracieuse au teint pâle et à la chevelure somptueuse. Elle se débattait en silence contre les branches d'arbres qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et à sa robe bleue claire. L'attaque de l'armée noire s'était produite durant la soirée et elle était vêtue d'une fine robe de nuit tombant jusqu'à ses mollets. La scrutant discrètement, Riku s'en voulu d'être parti avec autant de hâte car l'accoutrement porté par la magicienne n'était certainement pas adapté à une randonnée dans la nature. De plus, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'attacher ses longs cheveux bleu nuit.

« Riku, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle évitait fébrilement une racine salissante, aux dépens de son élégance naturelle. Tu n'aurais pas un objet long et fin par hasard? »

« Il y a des branches partout, répondit Riku en fixant le sol autour de la jeune femme. Ça ne compte pas ? »

« Non, c'est sale… » Dit-elle en se figeant, le regardant comme s'il avait dit une affreuse bêtise.

« Cet objet long et fin, c'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors perplexe.

« C'est pour m'en faire un pic à cheveux. J'aimerais me faire un chignon… »

« Avec juste un bâton ? »

« Oui, c'est facile ! »

« Dans ce cas… proposa Riku avec pleins de scepticisme. Tu peux utiliser ta Keyblade ? »

« Ah oui tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé…»

Immédiatement, Iwako lança ses cheveux par-dessus sa main gauche en formant une boucle, avant d'enrouler le reste de sa longue chevelure autour de la base. Elle passa enfin la boucle par dessus la torsade terminée, puis fit apparaître sa Keyblade qu'elle transforma en un petit bâton magique. Elle glissa ensuite l'arme dans son épaisse chevelure afin de sécuriser ladite boucle autour du chignon. Satisfaite, Iwako afficha un grand sourire avant de continuer son chemin, sans encombre de ses cheveux. Seulement, à peine avaient-ils fait deux mètres de plus qu'un puissant cri de détresse retentit non loin des deux randonneurs.

…

Une mèche de cheveux dégoulinant de sueur dans les yeux, Sora levait la tête pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de voir le mécanisme au-dessus de lui. Ses mains pleines d'huile farfouillaient dans les circuits au-dessus d'une roue du vaisseau gummi... le train d'atterrissage avait pris un sérieux coup. Impossible de redécoller dans cet état. La nuque en bouillie, le garçon décida de faire une pause et se recula de sous _Hautvent_ pour l'analyser, mains sur les hanches : vu son état, il lui faudrait encore bien une journée de réparation...

« Mon pauvre vieux... » soupira l'Elu de la Keyblade en maudissant une fois encore ces cafards.

Le sas arrière s'ouvrit alors, révélant Hayate qui sortait en courant. La jeune femme se retourna promptement, apposa la main sur le bouton de verrouillage du sas et soupira d'aise. Puis elle nota la présence de Sora et descendit la passerelle jusqu'à lui.

« C'est fait, expliqua-t-elle en se tapant dans les mains. J'ai retiré tout l'oxygène dans le vaisseau et l'ai fermé hermétiquement. Attendons au moins jusqu'à la nuit... aucun cafard ne pourra survivre d'ici là. »

« Bien joué ! » La felicita Sora en levant un pouce.

« Besoin d'aide avec _Hautvent_ ? » Proposa la jeune femme en souriant.

Les deux porteurs de keyblade reprirent donc la réparation du train d'atterrissage, Sora le nez dans les câbles et Hayate la main dans la caisse à outils.

« Tu peux me passer la clé à molettes ? » Demanda le garçon en fixant méchamment un boulon récalcitrant.

La défenseuse s'exécuta tout en s'inquiétant :

« Tu penses que Riku a raison ? Que ces insectes étaient contrôlés par quelqu'un qui voulait nous piéger dans ce monde ? »

« Je sais pas... avoua Sora en serrant une pièce. Pourquoi Xehanort nous enverrai des cafards ? Il a des Chercheurs de Ténèbres. »

« C'est vrai... admit Hayate en passant une pince à Sora. Néanmoins... cela pourrait très bien être une diversion pour nous empêcher de ramener toutes les pierres dans le bureau de Ansem... tu ne verrais pas un être des ténèbres capable de contrôler les insectes ? »

L'Elu de la Keyblade baissa sa tête, reposant ainsi sa nuque, et réfléchit... il y avait bien quelqu'un... Non. C'était impossible. Il était mort.

« Non personne », déclara Sora en reprenant sa réparation.

Brusquement Hayate, jusque là accroupie devant la caisse à outils, se releva d'un bond, Crépuscule Ailé se matérialisant dans sa paume dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Sora observa la défenseuse un instant : ses yeux bleu acier scrutaient les arbres alentours, aux aguets.

« Des Sans-Coeurs ? » Chuchota Sora.

« Non... murmura Hayate sans cesser de fixer un buisson proche. Mais j'ai cru entendre du bruit... »

Sur leur garde, les deux porteurs retenaient leur souffle, tendant l'oreille... quand le ventre de Sora émit un terrible grondement annonçant une tragique famine intestinale. Hayate baissa sa garde, le regardant de biai et le garçon se gratta la nuque, honteux :

« Héhé... désolé. Comme on a jeté toutes nos provisions, j'ai pratiquement rien mangé... »

La jeune femme mua son expression faciale de marbre en un long sourire moqueur avant de déclarer :

« Je vais faire un tour de ronde autour du vaisseau. Et j'en profiterai pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter, en attendant le retour de Riku et Iwako. »

« Ca marche ! S'exclama Sora reconnaissant. Merci Haya ! »

…

Leurs instincts héroïques les ayant guidés jusqu'à la source du cri, Iwako et Riku débouchèrent sur un colossal canyon. Autrefois, cette balafre traversant la terre devait avoir été un profond fleuve, asséché par l'installation d'un barrage monumental qui comprenait une roue hydraulique de la taille d'une maison. Longeant du regard la façade découpée en différentes couches géologiques, Riku aperçut la sortie d'un mine creusée dans la roche. Deux silhouettes obscurcies par le contre-jour se balançaient au bord du précipice, tandis qu'une armée de sans-cœurs surgissait du tunnel dont ils venaient de s'échapper. Plissant ses yeux turquoises, l'adolescent discerna la silhouette d'une jeune femme vêtue de rose, sa caractéristique la plus marquante étant sans nul doute sa longue chevelure blonde qui faisait même pâlir l'impressionnante crinière de Iwako. A côté de la demoiselle armée d'une poêle, un homme aux allures de vaurien se tenait. Son visage demeurait voilé par l'ombre tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui de manière paniquée.

« Qui sont ces créatures ?! » demanda l'inconnue, en rassemblant la masse blonde de ses cheveux entre ses bras.

« Disons que personne ici ne m'apprécie ! » répondit l'homme, avant de se voir confier de force la poêle que tenait la jeune femme.

La jeune téméraire utilisa alors sa tignasse tel un lasso et attrapa une poutre retenant l'énorme barrage. Sous le regard impressionné des deux guerriers de la Keyblade, elle se lança sans hésitation dans le vide et se balança jusqu'à un balcon situé de l'autre côté du canyon, laissant son compagnon masculin seul face à l'armée de sans-cœurs qui semblait les pourchasser. Elle se retourna avec l'intention certaine de prêter main forte à l'homme qu'elle semblait avoir abandonné une seconde auparavant, mais cette possibilité devint impossible alors qu'un afflux terrifiant d'ennemis bloqua toute échappatoire au jeune homme. Voyant les sans-cœurs aux allures de tourelles et de plantes carnivores s'approcher du damoiseau en détresse, Riku et Iwako échangèrent un regard entendu. Avec un geste élégant, elle retira le bâtonnet retenant ses longues boucles sombres et l'accessoire reprit sa forme initiale. Cristal de Givre à la main, la magicienne s'avança vers la paroi avant de disparaître, se téléportant directement jusqu'à la plateforme où la petite armée de sans-coeurs sortait encore de la mine. Depuis son emplacement inférieur, Riku vit son alliée attraper par le bras ll'homme entouré d'ennemis, avant de calmement le pousser par-dessus le rebord de la plateforme. Voyant son compagnon chuter dans le vide, poussé par une inconnue lunatique, le cri terrifié de la jeune inconnue à la protubérance capillaire incroyable résonna dans l'espace.

« Flynn ! » hurla l'inconnue, qui s'empressa d'envoyer ses longues mèches blondes afin de rattraper son camarade...en vain.

Évidemment, Riku s'était positionné en-dessous du contrefort rocheux et rattrapa la victime de Iwako au même moment où un effroyable bruit de tonnerre retentissait à l'emplacement de la magicienne. Elle venait d'effectuer une massive attaque de foudre, et avait sans aucun doute envoyé le jeune homme droit dans les bras de Riku afin de lui épargner le violent sortilège.

Se sachant en sécurité à présent, entre les bras musclés du maître de la Keyblade, l'homme – de toute évidence prénommé « Flynn » – s'exclama alors :

« Bien le bonjour! Mon prince, je présume ? »

Dégouté et quelque peu énervé par l'action irréfléchie de Iwako, Riku laissa tomber sa cargaison sans la moindre pitié. Dans un nuage de poussière, le bagage s'écrasa sur le sol avec une exclamation d'indignation, que Riku ignora avant de faire apparaître Point du Jour dans sa paume et d'avancer vers la façade rocailleuse. Sachant son alliée seule parmi une horde d'ennemis, il s'empressa d'escalader la paroie, utilisant sa surface inégale afin de se projeter jusqu'à la sortie de la mine qui vomissait toujours des assaillants. Arrivé à destination, il dut immédiatement parer un violent coup de liane qui laissa une trace de liquide étrange sur le sol qu'elle venait d'érafler. Voyant le sol se décomposer légèrement, Riku en déduisit que les épines de ces sans-cœurs étaient empreintes de poison.

« Ne te laisse pas toucher par les plantes, recommanda-t-il à l'adresse de sa partenaire. Elles sont venimeuses ! »

« Je sais, hissa alors Iwako en guise de réponse. J'ai vu ! »

Entendant le ton étrange de la magicienne, Riku nota alors une petite éraflure sur son épaule gauche.

« C'est pas vrai ! » murmura-t-il en envoyant un coup violent dans une tourelle, qui explosa en une myriade de particules obscures.

Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers Iwako afin de la sortir de l'amoncellement d'ennemis le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, une explosion glacée retentit derrière lui. La magicienne venait d'envoyer un puissant sort sur un ennemi dans son dos, qui était désormais immobilisé dans la glace.

« Je ne suis pas mourante, tenta-t-elle de rassurer le maître de la Keyblade, alors qu'un léger film de sueur se formait sur son front. Éliminons les ennemis d'abord et soignons le poison après. »

« Ce serait le moment d'être hypochondriaque pourtant», chuchota Riku à l'intention de personne en particulier, frustré par la situation.

S'approchant petit à petit et détruisant progressivement tous les sans-coeurs sur son passage, il voyait la magicienne attaquer et parer des coups avec une adresse qui l'étonnait, étant donné sa position habituellement « en retrait » durant les combats. Voyant sa vélocité ahurissante, il se demanda comment elle avait pu être touchée, mais réalisa que l'attaque avait dû se produire lorsqu'elle avait sauvé Flynn. Décidément, pour quelqu'un de si terrifiée par des risques hypothétiques et irrationnels, elle se sacrifiait bien trop souvent pour autrui… c'était incompréhensible.

Finalement réunis, les deux combattants se retrouvèrent dos à dos et commencèrent à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes dans une sorte de chorégraphie mortelle, qui finit par faire reculer les quelques ennemis restants. Profitant de cet instant de répit et de synchronisation parfaite, Riku s'empara de Iwako par la taille alors que celle-ci poussait un petit cri de protestation contre ce contact non-consensuel. Regardant autour de lui afin de trouver une échappatoire propice, Riku croisa le regard de la jeune femme vêtue de rose toujours debout en hauteur de l'autre côté du canyon. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient l'appeler et il comprit son intention lorsqu'elle lui lança une de ses longues mèches blondes. Il attrapa d'une main sûre la chevelure telle une corde, et se jeta alors à son tour dans le vide afin d'atterrir aux côté de Flynn, resté dans le lit de l'ancienne rivière. Une fois sa cible parvenue à destination saine et sauve, la femme aux cheveux blonds rétracta sa mèche et l'utilisa à nouveau. Cependant cette fois-ci, elle les rejoignit à son tour dans la fosse du canyon, faisant une merveilleuse cascade, suivit par un atterrissage en dérapage dans une flaque d'eau par terre. Arrivée devant le groupe de trois personnes, elle s'arrêta net et tira sur ses cheveux afin de les rassembler à nouveaux dans ses bras.

«Je m'appelle Raiponce!» se présenta-t-elle enfin.

Iwako se dégagea du bras qui l'encerclait encore et tenta de fuir le regard insistant de Riku sur son épaule. Dissimulant son malaise, elle sourit à la courageuse jeune femme et à son compagnon masculin.

«Moi c'est Iwako, et lui c'est Riku, répondit-elle sur un ton amical. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.»

Malheureusement, les présentations n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'éterniser car en effet, un bruit épouvantable rappella l'équipe à l'ordre. Un des sans-coeurs tourelles survivant était en train de détruire l'une des poutres massives retenant le barrage et, sous les yeux effarés des quatres individus se trouvant dans le lit de la rivière, les eaux furent libérées. L'avalanche d'eau reconquit l'espace qui lui appartenait autrefois, la terre tremblant face à la puissance du lac finalement déchaîné. Un véritable tsunami d'au moins quinze mètres de haut s'approchait des quatres humains, l'effroyable scène se reflètant dans leurs yeux écarquillés.  
Instinctivement, les quatre figures se mirent à courir, sachant pourtant qu'il était impossible d'échapper à une telle vague. Derrière eux, une colonne de roche naturelle fut heurtée de plein fouet par les flots inarrêtables et sa base se brisa comme du sable. La structure massive s'écroula en direction des coureurs qui avançaient trop lentement. Sentant que l'eau allait les rattrapper, Riku se retourna. Devant ses yeux ébahis, un océan de bleu cristallin se déployait tandis que le mur d'eau était maintenant à porté de main.

 _voilà!_  
 _normalement suite la semaine prochaine!_  
 _On rattrappe gentiment mais très sûrement notre retard._  
 _Merci de votre patience!_


	44. Chapter 44: la cité des lanternes 2

_Suite de l'escapade de Riku et Iwako dans la forêt!_  
 _Iwako est en mauvaise posture... Riku trouvera-t-il un moyen de la sortir de là?_

Une voix pleine d'angoisse s'éleva au-dessus du bruit gargantuesque provoqué par les rafales d'eaux.

« Riku ! »

Détournant son regard de la vague qui le menaçait, le Maître de la Keyblade n'eut pas le temps de déterminer la source de l'appel, bien qu'il en connût l'origine. En effet, une explosion de blanc venait de l'aveugler intégralement mais, au lieu d'une terrible douleur ou encore du néant de la mort, il ne ressentit qu'un vent sibérien le frapper de plein fouet. Au-dessus et autour de lui, la masse liquide se pétrifiait. D'innombrables veines de glaces se dessinèrent à la surface claire de l'eau, le givre se segmentant à de multiples reprises avant de recouvrir entièrement les flots sauvages. Cristallisés autour de Riku, Raiponce et Flynn, les torrents endiablés semblaient avoir été repoussés par un violent coup de vent, avant de se figer entièrement. Le bruit de la cataracte et les tremblements de son avancée avaient cessé et un silence pesant régnait désormais dans le canyon – interrompu seulement par les exclamations de terreur de Flynn, qui paraissait pris au dépourvu par les divers pouvoirs magiques utilisés durant le combat précédent. Tombant depuis les fissures créées par le givre au-dessus de leurs têtes, des flocons de neige voltigeaient sans bruit, s'accrochant à la chevelure argentée de Riku, qui se retourna vers l'emplacement où avait retenti la voix d'Iwako quelques secondes auparavant. Face au tableau qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, son cœur s'arrêta.

Emplis d'une terreur sans nom, des yeux péridots le fixaient. Entourées d'une peau blanche simplement ornée par trois grains de beauté sur une joue, ses lèvres couleur corail étaient suspendues dans un cri insonore qui semblait encore s'échapper d'elles. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait sa Keyblade en forme de sceptre bleuté. Sa main gauche cependant demeurait tendue en direction de Riku dans un geste empli de désespoir. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Elle était la seule qui aurait dû pouvoir s'échapper facilement en se téléportant ! Contemplant la sculpture cryogénisée de son amie, le cœur de Riku se resserra soudainement tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la surface lisse qui la retenait prisonnière. De toutes ses forces, il frappa contre le mur glacial, qui resta imperturbable. Il frappa encore, puis encore, et une fois de plus, en vain. Emparé d'une panique soudaine qui lui coupait le souffle et lui dévorait les entrailles, il dégaina sa Keyblade mais Raiponce l'arrêta.

"Stop! Tu risques de la casser!" s'écria-t-elle en se positionnant devant Iwako, les bras ouverts dans un geste protecteur.

Se sentant soudainement entièrement impuissant face à la situation, les jambes de Riku perdirent toute force et il tomba à genoux, le regard toujours levé vers les pupilles vertes de la magicienne. Son corps immobilisé au sol par l'impuissance, ses pensées mouvementées se chevauchèrent les unes après les autres, formant une réelle cacophonie dans sa propre tête. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi le lac était-il désormais gelé? Puis, en regardant l'expression de terreur dans les yeux de la magicienne, ainsi que sa main tendue dans sa direction, il comprit alors: elle avait tenté de le sauver. Elle avait appelé son nom...mais l'eau l'avait rattrapée. Peut-être le choc avait-il été trop fort, la peur trop grande, et son pouvoir s'était alors déchaîné, échappant totalement au contrôle de son invocatrice? Elle avait réussi à les protéger des eaux mais elle…était prise au piège: tragiquement belle et figée dans la glace telle une statue sans vie.

Est-ce que l'on meurt si l'on est instantanément frigorifié? se demanda le Maître de la Keyblade, son cerveau en plein désarroi assailli par d'innombrables questionnements. Son cœur avait-t-il résisté au froid? Riku savait qu'un liquide augmentait de volume en gelant... mais est-ce que les vaisseaux sanguins d'un être humain pouvaient y résister? Non, peu importe, il n'était pas scientifique! Elle avait l'air normale… Peut-être n'était-elle pas gelée, elle. Certes, elle ne bougeait plus, et ses yeux semblaient vides... mais il fallait juste se hâter à la décryogéniser le plus rapidement possible, non? Un sort de feu peut-être? Mais Riku n'en connaissait pas… et faire un rudimentaire feu de camping ne serait tout bonnement pas efficace. Après tout, la magicienne était prisonnière d'une réelle forteresse de glace...

Graduellement, une chaleur brûlante se répandit dans les yeux de Riku et il les ferma douloureusement, essayant d'empêcher l'activation de ses glandes lacrymales. Finalement, la voix d'une jeune femme le sortit de son état second.

"J'ai peut-être une idée" ajouta fermement Raiponce, qui regardait elle aussi la figure dans la glace.

Sentant un faible espoir renaître dans sa poitrine meurtrie, Riku leva la tête vers la figure providentielle de Raiponce. Celle-ci réfléchit un instant, ses sourcils se fronçant de manière inquiétante. Puis subitement, elle commença à rassembler ses longues tresses blondes entre ses mains afin de coller cette masse phénoménale de cheveux contre la paroi de glace qui les séparait d'Iwako. Sous les yeux ébahis de Riku et Flynn, elle se mit alors à chanter…

 _Fleur aux pétales d'or_

 _Répands ta magie_

 _Inverse le temps_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

Une lumière chaude se répandit graduellement sur la toison d'or, commençant par les racines de la jeune femme et coulant vers ses pointes à l'image d'une rivière naissante. La surface autrefois semblable à un diamant, et qui enfermait encore la magicienne, retourna progressivement à son état liquide. La voix mélodique de Raiponce résonnait toujours dans le cocon de glace dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tandis que la jeune femme avançait d'un pas ferme vers leur sauveuse frigorifiée. Finalement, la main que cette dernière avait tendue en direction de Riku, se vit libérée. A peine la glace avait-elle cessé de la maintenir en position, que son poignet fléchit et ses doigts se relâchèrent. Sans hésitation, Raiponce enroula dès lors ses cheveux autour de l'appendice inerte, et continua sa mélodie.

 _Guéris les blessures_

 _Éloigne la pluie_

 _Ce destin impur_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Ce qu'il m'a pris_

Au grand soulagement de Riku, la glace commença à se dissoudre doucement aux alentours de la magicienne et enfin, tandis que ses cheveux bleu nuit flottaient tout autour de sa figure submergée, elle cligna des yeux. Le Maître de la Keyblade n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir cependant: il vit tout d'abord l'air s'échapper violemment de la bouche d'Iwako, tandis que l'eau restée jusqu'alors étrangement statique se déversa par terre, emportant la magicienne dans ses flots. Le jeune homme s'élança alors de toutes ses forces et parvint in extremis à rattraper le corps glacial de la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Échouée entre les bras de Riku, la magicienne se mit à tousser et à crachoter furieusement. Son corps était traversé de violents tremblements et elle tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration étranglée. Des larmes jaillissaient continuellement de ses yeux fermés et, occasionnellement, une voix douloureusement plaintive s'élevait de sa gorge déployée. Face à la détresse de son amie, un sentiment antithétique se forma dans la poitrine de Riku. Le jeune homme ressentait, d'une part, une étrange euphorie tandis qu'il voyait les réactions physiologiques humaines qui assaillaient le corps d'Iwako et, d'autre part, une anxiété profonde face aux tourments post-traumatiques auxquels elle était cruellement livrée.

" Ça va…?" demanda le jeune homme en tentant de la soutenir.

Brusquement, elle se débattit avec véhémence pour se libérer de l'emprise du Maître de la Keyblade. Ne sachant que faire face à tant d'émotions, Riku la lâcha immédiatement et elle en profita pour s'éloigner du groupe. Accroupie dans un coin, le stress à son comble, son estomac finit par abandonner et elle régurgita l'intégralité de son contenu sur le sol humide. Voyant son corps frêle toujours traversé de tremblements, le jeune homme s'empressa d'enlever sa jaquette et recouvrit les épaules de la magicienne afin de lui donner une protection supplémentaire contre le froid. Il tenta ensuite de la soulever en passant un bras par-dessous ses genoux, mais elle le repoussa d'un geste fatigué de sa main.

"Je peux marcher seule", fit-elle remarquer en affichant un sourire faible mais déterminé.

"Tu es sûre? Et le poison? Comment tu te sens?" insista Riku, qui se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

"Oui, je survivrai… et s'il te plaît, ne me touche pas."

"... D'accord…"

Beaucoup trop inquiet pour se contenter d'une telle réponse, Riku lui emboîta le pas - prêt à la rattraper à tout instant - tandis que l'équipe de quatre se dirigeait vers la sortie de leur igloo protecteur. Ayant passé la sortie, un frisson parcouru le dos du Maître de la Keyblade et il se retourna pour regarder en direction du barrage détruit. Au lieu du paysage teinté de brun auquel il s'attendait cependant, il fut confronté à un océan de blanc étincelant. Sous l'effet des pouvoirs de glaciation d'Iwako, le lac artificiel et tous les alentours s'étaient transformés en paysage hivernal, alors qu'un énorme glacier reposait désormais dans le lit de l'ancienne rivière. Des flocons de neige virevoltaient encore dans les courants d'airs qui caressaient la surface gelée et, considérant l'incroyable masse d'eau et les températures chaleureuses de l'été, la quantité de pouvoirs magiques nécessaires à une telle transformation était tout bonnement prodigieuse…

Riku se tourna pour dévisager la magicienne responsable de cet exploit titanesque avec effarement. Sur son visage cependant, il vit les yeux de la jeune femme fixer le paysage avec une émotion similaire - si ce n'est plus forte - que la sienne. Il comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le renseigner sur ce phénomène, car elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il abandonna ses questions et la suivit en direction de la forêt, Raiponce et Flynn à leurs côtés.

...

Sora balayait les derniers cadavres d'insectes au salon tandis que Hayate lavait les fruits des bois qu'elle avait trouvés lors de son inspection dans la forêt. La nuit était tombée et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de leurs deux compagnons.

Une fois à table, seul à seule, Sora ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute :

« Ça fait bizarre d'être que les deux... tu trouves pas ? »

Hayate mordit dans une mûre avant d'ajouter :

« C'est moins _dérangeant_ que d'être seule avec Riku… Mais je dois l'admettre, leur absence prolongée est assez inquiétante.»

Sora avala sa fraise des bois de travers.

« Tu...comprit-il. Tu penses qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans la nature de Riku, explicita la défenseuse, ni d'Iwako, de partir aussi longtemps sans prévenir. Quelque chose doit les retenir... »

Le garçon sentit son ventre se nouer tandis que l'anxiété grandissait en lui: le pire serait la présence d'un Chercheur des Ténèbres dans ce monde... Hayate continua, imperturbable, ses yeux bleu acier le fixant par-dessus ses fruits rouges :

« Dans combien de temps penses-tu avoir terminé les réparations ? »

« Heu... tenta d'estimer le capitaine de _Hautvent_. Je pense que demain après-midi ce sera bon... je dois juste encore changer deux pièces et vérifier les réacteurs. »

Comme la défenseuse paraissait terriblement inquiète au sujet de leurs deux compagnons disparus, malgré son visage impavide, Sora tenta de relativiser :

« A part ça... peut-être qu'ils ont beaucoup marché et qu'ils sont arrivés jusqu'à une ville. Si c'est ça, je suis sûre qu'Iwako aura convaincu Riku de dormir dans un bon lit chaud ! »

Hayate releva un visage surpris et observa l'Elu un instant, songeuse. Puis ses lèvres rouges s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé et elle avoua :

« Tu as raison, moi aussi j'en aurai profité... »

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens et son regard se perdit quelque part, tandis qu'elle souriait toujours étrangement. Sora n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans sa tête, mais il y avait de fortes probabilités que Riku soit l'une des sources de sa rêverie... L'adolescent n'était pas dupe : quelque chose s'était passé entre la défenseuse et son meilleur ami à Zootopia.

Soudain, Hayate parut se rendre compte que Sora la regardait avec jugement car elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et, après s'être raclée la gorge, elle reprit :

« Ton optimisme m'impressionne parfois... C'est peut-être simplement ce qu'il s'est passé. Iwako a dû refuser de dormir en pleine forêt. Je dramatise sans doute un peu trop, néanmoins... »

Elle soupira avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement :

« Promets-moi que nous partirons à leur recherche demain soir, s'ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés à la tombée de la nuit. »

« Promis. » accepta Sora, tout à fait d'accord avec cette proposition.

…

Les quatre compagnons de fortune étaient assis autour d'un feu de camp craquelant, et trois d'entre eux discutaient avec acharnement tandis que la dernière, toujours emmitouflée dans la jaquette de Riku, se contentait d'observer les flammes dansantes.

"Pourquoi tes cheveux brillent?" s'exclama Flynn en écarquillant ses yeux noisette et en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

"Flynn, calme-toi…" ajouta Raiponce en tentant de l'apaiser avec ses deux paumes ouvertes devant elle, dans un geste pacificateur.

"Ils ont dégelé de la glace! C'est pas possible! Et d'où sortait cette glace?" continua cependant l'homme paniqué suite à son frôlement avec la mort.

"Flynn! s'insurgea la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, en jetant un regard inquiet en direction d'Iwako. Ça suffit, tout le monde a des secrets!"

Subitement touché, Flynn baissa la tête, honteux. Puis il parut hésiter, mal à l'aise, et alors qu'il relevait ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Raiponce, Riku brisa tout potentiel aveu en intervenant :

"D'ailleurs, en parlant de secret, est-ce que ce serait indiscret de ma part de te demander d'où te vient ce pouvoir? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille sorte…"

Flynn lui lança un regard noir et reposa son menton sur une main, se détournant boudeusement de la discussion.

"Je ne suis pas certaine…avoua Raiponce. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais née avec ce pouvoir... mais d'où il vient, ou ce qu'il signifie, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est lié à mes cheveux et que, si je les coupais, il serait perdu à jamais."

"Comment ça?" demanda alors Flynn, à nouveau intéressé.

Sur ce, Raiponce chercha un instant dans son ample chevelure et en retira une courte mèche brune pour la montrer à l'assistance.

"Quand j'étais jeune, des hommes malhonnêtes avaient découvert mon pouvoir et avaient tenté de le voler en me coupant les cheveux. Malheureusement pour eux j'imagine, cette mèche de cheveux est devenue brune et a perdu tout pouvoir. C'est là que ma mère est arrivée, et m'a sauvée. Depuis, elle m'a toujours gardée dans une tour, loin de tout et en sécurité du monde cruel qui m'aurait fait du mal."

Intriguée par les paroles de la jeune prodige, Iwako sortit de sa torpeur et releva enfin la tête. De ses yeux émeraude brillants à la lumière du feu, elle la fixa avec une curiosité non dissimulée:

"C'est ta mère qui t'a appris comment contrôler ces pouvoirs?"

"Oui, admit Raiponce en se prenant le menton. Ma mère avait la chance de posséder un ancien grimoire, qui contenait la chanson que vous avez entendue tout à l'heure."

"Un grimoire?" lâcha Riku, intrigué.

"C'est l'un des plus vieux trésors de ma mère. Elle m'a dit que sa famille le possédait depuis des générations, mais elle en ignore l'origine. Dans tous les cas, elle l'enferme toujours dans un endroit caché, parce qu'il serait très dangereux entre les mains des mauvaises personnes, apparemment."

"C'est juste une hypothèse, ajouta Riku en croisant les bras. Mais je pense que ton pouvoir pourrait venir de la Lux…"

"La Lux?" répéta Raiponce interdite.

"C'est la forme la plus pure de l'énergie lumineuse. Certains l'associeraient à une énergie divine, tellement elle est puissante. Tu nous a vu tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? Les armes que nous manions sont un faible dérivé de ce pouvoir."

"Tu penses que mes cheveux sont une divinité?" s'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à sa protubérance capillaire.

"Et bah ça alors… surgit la petite voix tremblante de Flynn. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait devenir encore plus bizarre…"

"C'est plus compliqué que ça mais…soupira Riku en se massant la tempe. Retiens juste que tes cheveux sont peut-être plus puissants que ce que tu pensais…"

Fatigué, Riku jeta un regard plein de détresse à la magicienne qui lui faisait face, mais celle-ci semblait à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement acculé par son inquiétude pour Iwako, il décida qu'il était temps de remédier à la situation.

"Excusez-nous un instant, lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de Flynn et de Raiponce en se levant. Je pense qu'Iwako et moi devons discuter un instant entre nous."

"Hein, quoi?" se réveilla soudainement la personne concernée, qui leva ses pupilles vertes vers Riku.

"Viens" ordonna simplement le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en s'éloignant du campement.

Perturbée par le ton inhabituellement sévère à son encontre, la magicienne se leva et le suivit docilement. Arrivés vers un grand arbre avec des racines noueuses se détachant du sol, les deux compagnons s'assirent côte à côte sans un mot.

"De quoi tu veux me parler?" demanda Iwako, incertaine quant à l'humeur actuelle de Riku.

"C'est à toi de me le dire."

Iwako ne saisit pas où le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés voulait en venir, donc elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils en faisant une mine déconfite. Cette expression fit sourire Riku malgré lui, qui découvrit une étrange ressemblance entre la jeune femme et Sora, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles. En parlant de similitudes, Riku réalisa soudainement que leurs personnalités avaient quelques similarités aussi. En effet, il avait toujours pensé qu'Iwako faisait partie des personnes les plus "réfléchies" de leur petite équipe. Aujourd'hui cependant, il dut rétracter cette analyse: depuis leur combat dans le canyon, il l'avait vue effectuer des actions inattendues et réagir de manière impulsive. Qui plus est, elle avait complètement ignoré sa propre sécurité! L'image de la magicienne enfermée dans la glace fit à nouveau surface dans son esprit, et il fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il finalement.

A son grand étonnement, les yeux de la jeune femme reflétèrent un choc face à cette question. Pourquoi était-elle ébranlée? Avait-il été trop agressif? Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux, encore détrempés, recouvrirent son visage blême. Se rendant soudainement compte de l'état déplorable dans lequel elle se trouvait, il se sentit encore plus coupable: blessée par le ton de Riku, elle s'était pelotonnée dans la veste qui restait drapée sur ses épaules. Sa chemise de nuit détrempée lui collait à la peau, tandis que ses cheveux bleu sombre continuaient à goutter, provoquant des filets d'eau qui coulaient sur ses jambes dénudées.

Paniqué, il se leva et chercha "quelque chose" pour la couvrir d'avantage et la sécher. Mais il n'y avait qu'une forêt autour d'eux, et par sa faute, ils s'étaient éloignés du feu. Il lui avait déjà donné sa jaquette… devait-il lui donner son t-shirt?

"Je m'excuse… dit-il en adoucissant sa voix. Je suis inquiet parce que ton comportement est étrange et… il t'est arrivé quelque chose de si terrible par ma faute. Je sais pas quoi faire..."

"Mais, s'étonna Iwako en levant la tête. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute Riku! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Je t'ai emmenée dans cette forêt, sans plan... sans habits convenables... sans nourriture. C'est clairement de ma faute. C'était irresponsable."

"J'ai provoqué l'atterrissage d'urgence du vaisseau, à cause de cafards inoffensifs, Riku. Si quelqu'un est responsable ici, c'est moi."

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent alors avec un entrain retrouvé, et échangèrent un sourire ironique. Puis Iwako commenta:

"Au moins ça nous apprendra une chose Riku: les Chercheurs des Ténèbres ne sont pas nos seuls ennemis."

"Oui, soupira le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Notre désorganisation risquera bien de nous tuer aussi…."

Riku, qui avait émis cette critique sur un ton de rigolade, vit un nuage de tristesse passer à nouveau sur le visage de porcelaine de la magicienne, et paniqua.

"Ou moi…dit-elle faiblement"

"Pardon? s'étonna le jeune homme pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Mais tu as vu Riku… se lamenta la jeune femme en n'osant plus le regarder. Le barrage. Ce n'était pas voulu, tu sais? Heureusement que j'ai été la seule prise dans mon sort! Et si ça vous avait touché aussi?"

Le jeune homme vit le désarroi briller dans les yeux en amande de son amie, et, malgré sa maladresse face à ce type de situations, il tenta de la rassurer:

"Tu n'y pouvais rien, tu voulais me sauver. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça."

"Oui Riku, siffla la magicienne soudainement agacée en fronçant ses sourcils arqués de déception. J'ai essayée de _te_ sauver. Mais… je n'ai pas pensé à Flynn ni à Raiponce. Pas pendant une seconde… je les aurais laissé mourir. Je n'ai pensé qu'à sauver mes amis… c'est terrible!"

Riku leva ses sourcils argentés, étonné par cet aveu. Il réfléchit un instant à la meilleure réaction possible, puis relativisa.

"Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles. Crois-moi, je fais pareil, admit le jeune homme avec amertume. Mais tu sais, personne ne te demande d'être parfaite. Ce n'est pas ton devoir de sauver tout le monde et dans ce genre de situations, il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais choix: on fait ce qu'on peut. Regarde-moi...je n'ai rien pu faire quand tu étais enfermée dans la glace…"

La jeune femme posa sur lui un regard péridot à la fois curieux et amusé, puis elle étira ses lèvres corail et plaisanta:

"C'est drôle, normalement c'est moi qui te dis ce genre de choses! Comme la vie nous joue des tours parfois..."  
Apparemment, ses paroles avaient fonctionné, car la magicienne avait retrouvé son sourire et son visage avait repris quelques couleurs. Fier de sa capacité oratoire inespérée, Riku était sur le point de retourner au campement lorsqu'Iwako l'attrapa par l'arrière de son t-shirt.

"Attends! fit-elle d'une voix suppliante. S'il te plaît, toute cette histoire d'échapper à la mort… ne le dis pas à Hayate..."

Riku se stoppa net dans son élan et déclara, décontenancé:

"... je suis un peu étonné, je t'avoue. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez des secrets entre vous."

Spontanément, la magicienne se défendit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

"Mais voyons Riku, tout le monde a quelques secrets tu sais?"

Se remémorant brusquement la discussion grossièrement interrompue par Sora suite à son coma, Riku abandonna toute tentative de mettre fin à la discussion et se rassit aux côtés de la jeune femme.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, tu avais quelque chose à me dire non? Concernant notre combat contre Ansem?"

Iwako réfléchit un instant avant de lui offrir un sourire éclatant.

"Je ne me souviens plus, désolée!"

Menteuse, songea Riku. Mais voyant qu'elle ne souhaitait plus en parler, il décida de ne pas insister… pour l'instant.

"D'accord pour le secret envers Hayate, céda-t-il. Mais est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi, au moins?"

"Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle s'inquiète, soupira la magicienne. Ou pire: qu'elle se sente responsable de ne pas avoir été là pour m'aider..."

"J'admets que c'est tout à fait dans sa nature de réagir comme ça, lâcha Riku en haussant les épaules. Elle serait même capable de ne plus jamais te laisser seule avec moi, tiens."

"Et tu ne voudrais pas ça, n'est-ce pas?" plaisanta-t-elle en affichant le fameux sourire indéchiffrable qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Attache-toi les cheveux, tu es détrempée, lâcha-t-il, incommodé par sa réaction, avant de s'en aller en direction du campement où se trouvaient encore Flynn et Raiponce.

Il entendit juste un petit rire derrière lui, tandis qu'Iwako semblait se lever pour le suivre en trottinant. De retour à leur feu de camp, il faillit faire demi-tour immédiatement en voyant qu'il semblait interrompre une scène quelque peu romantique entre la jeune blonde et son compagnon de voyage. Gênée par la soudaine présence des deux guerriers de la Keyblade, Raiponce se leva précipitamment et épousseta les pans de sa robe rose.

"Nous devrions aller nous coucher! Le festival des lanternes est demain et nous avons encore un sacré chemin devant nous!"

"Le festival des lanternes?" demanda alors Iwako, retournée à son état social habituel.

"Oui! Je ne vous en avais pas encore parlé? s'excusa Raiponce en tentant de cacher son excitation. Demain, des centaines de lanternes seront relâchées dans le ciel! Depuis mon enfance, ça a toujours été mon rêve d'aller les voir, et j'ai décidé de quitter la sécurité de ma tour pour enfin réaliser mon rêve de toujours! Flynn a eu la gentillesse de me servir de guide…"

Iwako sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle admit en souriant chaleureusement.

"Dans ce cas, permets-nous de vous accompagner! Si une autre attaque de Sans-coeurs devait arriver, nous serions là pour vous défendre!"

Entendant ces paroles, Flynn afficha une grimace déconfite. Il semblait avoir apprécié les quelques moments de solitude avec la jeune femme.

"Vous êtes sûrs? hésita Raiponce inconfortable. Ce n'est pas trop demander?"

"Une seconde", intervint une fois de plus Riku avant d'attrapper Iwako par le bras.

Il plongea son regard sévère dans les iris péridot surpris de la magicienne et chuchota rapidement à son égard:

"Nous retournons au vaisseau maintenant! Je sais que c'était mon idée de suivre les cafards, mais nous les avons perdus et sans l'aide de Raiponce, tu serais morte!"

"Oui, admit alors la jeune femme, décidée. Et c'est exactement pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner dans cette forêt infestée de Sans-Coeurs."

Levant les yeux au ciel, Riku se fit alors remarquer intérieurement que malgré son statut officiel de Maître de la Keyblade et sa carrure physique imposante, personne ne semblait le respecter.

…

Des milliers de cafards convergeaient vers un point au centre d'une clairière éclairée faiblement par une lune en croissant. Leur masse sombre se déplaçait telle une vague informe de Ténèbres, animée par une volonté propre. Les insectes nuisibles se figèrent finalement en-dessous de deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, tendant leurs antennes dans l'écoute de la discussion en cours.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je coopérer avec des personnes de votre genre?" demanda une voix de femme suspicieuse.

"Mais parce que votre petite fleur n'est pas un être éternel…roucoula la voix mielleuse d'un jeune homme. Je me trompe?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez?!" s'étrangla son interlocutrice en perdant toute sa superbe sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

"Vous l'avez vue grandir pourtant… continua le mystérieux homme au manteau noir en observant une rose rouge dans sa main. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte? Un jour, la fleur se fanera, et vous redeviendrez poussière…"

"Jamais! s'écria la femme en balayant l'air du bras. Elle utilisera son pouvoir sur elle-même. Elle ne mourra pas, tout comme moi!"

"Oooh… se moqua l'inconnu. Mais regardez-la seulement, Gothel. Elle n'est même pas encore une femme à part entière, et déjà elle vous passe entre les doigts. Jamais vous ne pourrez la contrôler pour les décennies, que dis-je, les siècles à venir! Il y a une bien meilleure solution…"

" Une meilleure solution…?" demanda la femme, soudainement intriguée.

L'homme encapuchonné se déplaça élégamment et vint se poster derrière elle. Dans un geste sensuel, il abaissa la capeline qui couvrait encore le visage de la femme et se mit à jouer négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés. Gothel trembla imperceptiblement sous la caresse du jeune homme tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"Pourquoi se contenter d'utiliser ce pouvoir _à travers_ elle, alors qu'il pourrait être intégralement vôtre?"

Gothel ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis et demanda, avidement:

"...en connaissez-vous le moyen?"

L'inconnu se repositionna en face d'elle tel un respectable homme d'affaires, tout en tendant sa main gantée vers elle.

" Je sais comment usurper le corps d'autrui… Mon Maître l'a déjà fait, jadis. Néanmoins… avant de vous révéler le secret de cet "art", il vous faudra nous rendre un petit service…"

 _Qui est ce nouveau Chercheur et que demande-t-il à Gothel en échange du secret de l'immortalité?_  
 _Suite la semaine prochaine!_  
 _On est un peu à la bourre, mais ça devrait le faire!_


	45. Chapter 45: la cité des lanternes 3

_Pendant que Riku et Iwako découvrent le royaume de Corona, Sora et Hayate se retrouvent confronté à un ancien ennemi de l'Elu de la Keyblade..._

Riku avait faim. Riku avait _extrêmement_ faim. Il n'avait rien consommé depuis leur déjeuner pré-atterrissage forcé. C'était comme si un vers était en train de lui dévorer les entrailles, comme si son estomac avait commencé à se manger lui-même... C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il aperçut au loin les tourelles d'un grand château, il ne pût s'empêcher d'accélérer quelque peu le pas - et il ne fut pas le seul. En effet, sous le regard doux de Flynn, Raiponce avait commencé à sautiller rapidement dès la première apparition de la cité au loin. La première à passer la frontière de la forêt fut de ce fait la jeune femme, qui écarquilla les yeux et laissa s'échapper une exclamation d'émerveillement.

"C'est une cité-île! Incroyable!"

Immédiatement, elle s'empara d'une des mains d'Iwako et la tira derrière elle.

"Pour commencer, on va t'acheter une robe!"

Ah oui, Riku avait oublié qu'il y avait une urgence plus importante que son estomac désempli. Iwako, qui était toujours uniquement couverte de sa robe de nuit, séchée à présent mais non moins sale, et de la jaquette de Riku qui lui couvrait pudiquement les épaules, suivit la jeune femme blonde avec un sourire reconnaissant. Le paysage qui les attendait au-delà de la lisière s'avéra resplendissant. Les reflets du soleil sur la mer bleue ne pâlissaient que face à la blancheur des tours, qui trônaient au sommet de l'île sur laquelle était bâtie une cité aux apparences provençales. Des sons étouffés de gaieté s'élevaient au loin et étaient perceptibles malgré la distance qui les séparait de leur source, et des bannières festives décoraient les toitures de la ville. La petite compagnie de fortune s'avança vers la ville, atteignant un pont gargantuesque qui traversait la baie jusqu'aux portes médiévales de la cité. Un soleil éclatant illuminait leur chemin tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la chaleur de l'été et une agréable bise aux odeurs de l'océan leur caressait les narines. A l'extrémité du pont, un personnage étrange semblait déjà les attendre - si étrange, que Riku considéra la probabilité de l'occurrence d'une défaillance cérébrale causée par sa malnutrition actuelle. Celui qui leur barrait la route n'était nul autre qu'un cheval blanc adoptant la posture d'un chien de guerre et tenant une poêle dans son museau, les regardant avec une férocité admirable.

"Oh non… lâcha Flynn dans un murmure affolé. Encore lui!"

"Une connaissance?" demanda Riku, ayant abandonné toute cohérence logique des évènements.

" Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'affinités non…" admit le voleur en se cachant dans l'ombre des épaules massives du Maître de la Keyblade.

Dès l'instant où le compagnon de Raiponce ouvrit la bouche, l'oreille droite du destrier se leva prestement, à l'affût. Le canasson tourna alors sa tête enragée en direction du malfrat camouflé et courut frénétiquement vers lui, tel un moustique ayant enfin repéré un mollet particulièrement juteux suite à une journée de grave pénurie alimentaire. Initialement, Riku voulut offrir Flynn en sacrifice, mais voyant le cheval s'approcher d'eux fougueusement, ses réflexes de combattant prirent le dessus. Avec sa Keyblade, il para la poêle qui servait d'arme à la monture, et qui s'était dangereusement rapprochée de son visage. Sentant une résistance déconcertante, Riku repoussa son ennemi quadrupède et se prépara à la réplique. La faim étant certainement responsable d'une certaine perte d'efficacité, Riku échangea une série d'enchaînements grotesques tandis que l'arme légendaire du Maître de la Keyblade se heurtait contre l'outil de cuisson manié par le cheval au pelage blanc et au comportement canin. Ne supportant plus la vue de cette tragi-comédie miteuse, les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'alors simples spectatrices s'interposèrent enfin entre les deux protagonistes de ce combat risible.

"Woa-woa-woa-woa! s'exclama Raiponce face au canasson ivoirien. Tout doux, tout doux! On se calme!"

Cessant ses mouvements menaçants, le cheval regarda la jeune femme blonde avec de grands yeux interloqués.

"Voilà, ajouta alors ladite jeune femme. Et maintenant, assis!"

Civilisés par Iwako, qui les regardait avec un masque de déception douloureuse, Riku et Flynn observèrent la scène avec des expressions ébahies; un cheval n'écouterait jamais un ordre pareil voyons! Leurs mâchoires respectives se disloquèrent cependant sous le choc lorsque, suite à une réitération de l'ordre, le cheval s'exécuta.

"HEIN!?" s'exclama misérablement Flynn.

"Et lâche la poêle, insista la demoiselle en robe rose. "Oh, tu es une brave bête! Tu en as assez de pourchasser les méchants partout? Et personne ne t'apprécie à ta juste valeur! Tu es adorable."

Sous la rafale de compliments, la queue du cheval se mit à remuer avec la joie d'un chiot félicité par son maître. Une sueur froide s'empara soudainement de Riku, alors qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une personne exercer un tel pouvoir sur un autre être. En effet, dans leur vaisseau, Iwako avait elle aussi un don pour amadouer même les plus antagonistes des personnes. Lui-même en était la preuve vivante, bien qu'il n'eût pas succombé à ses charmes de la même manière que le cheval ci-présent.

"Nous allons tous lâcher nos armes posément", affirma tranquillement Iwako - comme pour mettre en évidence les pensées précédentes de Riku - en regardant la lame toujours dans la main de son compagnon de voyage.

Démuni, le jeune homme s'exécuta et la keyblade se dématérialisa immédiatement. Les deux hommes pacifiés échangèrent tout de même un regard incertain, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leur adversaire d'infortune. Celui-ci se faisait caresser de plus belle par Raiponce, qui tentait de le convaincre de laisser Flynn tranquille le temps d'une journée, car c'était son anniversaire. Entendant ces paroles, Iwako se retourna brusquement, une avalanche de cheveux sombres suivant élégamment les mouvements de son corps souple.

"C'est ton anniversaire? demanda-t-elle joyeusement à la jeune femme blonde. Mais dans ce cas, il ne paye rien pour attendre! Nous allons faire du shopping immédiatement! En avant!"

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés attrapa une main de sa nouvelle amie et la traîna derrière elle en direction des grandes portes de la ville. Riku et Flynn leur emboîtèrent le pas, tandis que le cheval - prénommé Maximus, selon l'emblème qu'il portait autour du torse - les suivit en frappant discrètement l'épaule de Flynn avec son sabot. Alors qu'un échange virulent mais inutile continuait à se répéter dans l'arrière-plan de leur promenade, les filles avancèrent jovialement dans les ruelles du faubourg, où une musique enjouée résonnait parmi les visages rieurs des habitants. Les ruelles étaient splendidement décorées avec, d'une part, des guirlandes composées de verdures florales et, d'autre part, de petits fanions violets imprimés de soleils jaunes stylisés. Les maisons étaient étroitement collées les unes aux autres. Surmontées de toits de paille, elles étaient dotées de balcons en bois soutenus par des colonnes décorées de fioritures. Des pots de fleurs à profusion ainsi que la présence d'enfants qui jouaient à la corde à sauter communiquaient une ambiance chaleureuse et pleine de tendresse à tout nouveau venu dans cet endroit envoûtant. L'avancée des compagnons fut interrompue lorsque des passants marchèrent par inadvertance sur la longue chevelure de Raiponce, qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Flynn s'empressa dès lors de ramasser la masse de cheveux blonds et regarda autour de lui, avant d'apercevoir un groupe de fillettes qui s'amusaient à décorer leurs tresses d'une séries de fleurs sauvages. Le malfrat siffla pour attirer leur attention et leur désigna d'un signe de tête la masse dorée qu'il tenait toujours à bout de bras. Un sourire éclatant sur leurs visages en découvrant cette véritable chevelure de princesse, les petites filles sautèrent sur leurs jambes et se précipitèrent sur Raiponce, afin d'entreprendre le début d'un long et complexe processus de tressage floral sur la jeune femme, ravie par leur gentillesse. Durant cette scène, Iwako était initialement restée en retrait et observait la scène avec une expression emplie de tendresse. Malheureusement pour elle, l'une des jeunes filles tourna la tête vers la magicienne et découvrit une seconde proie capillaire. Bien que moins appétissante que la première, la fillette paraissait tout aussi envieuse de pouvoir modeler les cheveux bleu nuit de la porteuse de Keyblade, vue la manière dont elle se mit à fixer intensément Iwako. Hésitante, la jeune femme jeta un regard interrogateur à Riku, qui ne comprit pas réellement pour quelle obscure raison elle semblait lui demander son avis, ou sa permission. Décontenancé, il lâcha simplement:

"Vas-y".

Soudainement euphorique, Iwako trottina vers le groupe de filles qui se mirent aussi joyeusement à tresser sa longue natte, tout en en profitant au passage pour lui retirer les quelques feuilles mortes emprisonnées dans sa tignasse, preuve incontestable de leur récente escapade sylvestre. Riku dut admettre que la scène entière était parfaitement adorable, alors que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient gaiement avec les enfants qui les entouraient.

Mettant à profit ce moment de rapprochement féminin pour s'enfuir, Riku évita le cheval qui l'avait visiblement assimilé à un duelliste rival et décida d'enfin assouvir ses désirs de gloutonnerie, et de remplir son devoir de ravitaillement initial, en allant marchander des masses monumentales de nourritures servies dans divers stands de rue. Flânant allègrement avec un nouveau sac gargantuesque fait de toile sous le bras, Riku mordit vigoureusement dans un bout de viande embroché, qu'il tenait dans sa main vide, tout en observant les différentes boutiques présentes sur la place centrale. A son grand étonnement, il vit Flynn arracher une annonce d'un mur et l'écraser avant de la faire manger à Maximus. Ses craintes commençaient à se confirmer: le jeune homme devait réellement avoir des antécédents personnels douteux… Soudainement sorti de ses pensées suspicieuses, Riku aperçut une petite échoppe remplie de sculptures artisanales boisées, majoritairement en forme d'ours et tenue par une vieille dame aux allures déséquilibrées. Intrigué, il s'approcha de l'assortiment et y vit une collection de couteaux d'ébénistes ainsi que des manuels explicatifs lié à cet art. Sur un coup de tête, il décida d'en acheter un sous le regard morne d'un corbeau qui paraissait plus mort que vif. Satisfait par son achat, il s'empressa de retrouver ses compagnons abandonnés auparavant. En effet, depuis les évènements dans le canyon, il se sentait nerveux et ne souhaitait pas laisser Iwako seule plus longtemps. Il était conscient de sa puissance, et qu'elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de sa protection, mais il se savait encore sous le choc. Ainsi, il ressentait un besoin de la garder à l'œil par inquiétude de séquelles physiques ou psychologiques inattendues.

Il balaya les alentours de son regard turquoise et trouva Raiponce, qui semblait avoir entraîné toute la population dans une danse populaire animée. Ces festivals se déroulaient sur la place centrale du village où un portrait de la famille royale ornait un grand mur. Regardant pour la première fois la mosaïque, les pupilles de Riku alternèrent leur cible entre l'image et la jeune femme blonde. Il constata alors une ressemblance déconcertante entre le nourrisson royal représenté sur la fresque et la jeune femme. Avant que Riku ne puisse se faire plus de réflexions à ce propos cependant, il remarqua avec dépit l'absence d'Iwako dans le rassemblement de villageois. A l'opposé, il trouva avec aisance Flynn, qui semblait incapable de rejoindre Raiponce dans la tumultueuse danse de groupe, malgré ses essais répétés. Scrutant avec attention la foule en mouvement du regard, Riku trouva finalement la magicienne assise sur le bord d'une fontaine, riant de plus belle et applaudissant de manière rythmée les chorégraphies maîtrisées des habitants de la ville. Sa longue chevelure bleue était partagée également en deux grandes nattes, ornées d'une myriade de petites fleurs blanches et roses qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Résultat de son récent shopping avec Raiponce, elle arborait à présent une jolie robe simple turquoise et blanche sous laquelle étaient visibles des bottines lacées en cuir blanc. Le cœur immédiatement plus léger, Riku s'avança dès lors vers la jeune femme assise, tout en évitant soigneusement les nombreuses mains des citoyennes tentant en vain de l'entraîner dans la ronde de danse collective.

"J'ai fait le plein de vivres, expliqua le jeune homme en levant l'énorme sac qu'il tenait. Nous devrions en avoir assez pour le trajet du retour à Jardin Radieux. De la nourriture en excès, même."

"C'est parfait! se réjouit Iwako radieuse. Une fois le festival des lanternes terminé, il sera temps de rentrer au vaisseau, je dirais. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour ta veste."

Sans un mot, le jeune homme attrapa le vêtement soigneusement plié qu'on lui tendait, et s'étonna:

"Tu ne préfères pas y aller tout de suite? Hayate et Sora doivent sûrement nous attendre… "

"Oui, mais… se défendit la jeune femme en baissant la tête, déçue. C'est l'anniversaire de Raiponce et… je me dis que j'aimerais bien fêter un anniversaire…."

Riku observa momentanément l'expression faciale de son interlocutrice. Elle semblait étrangement mélancolique et il réalisa soudain qu'il ne connaissait pas son âge… et elle non plus. Pire, elle ne savait pas quel jour elle était née, ni même où. Cette scène fit ressurgir un souvenir lointain de sa petite sœur: Kairi avait été retrouvée sur la plage de leur île, recroquevillée, affamée et complètement dénuée de souvenirs. Il se souvenait du désarroi constant qu'elle avait ressenti durant les premières années de sa vie parmi eux. Déconcerté par la subite nostalgie d'Iwako et voulant détruire cette ambiance soudainement morne, il posa alors les vivres à l'ombre de la fontaine et tendit une main à la jeune femme.

"Tu comptes rester assise ici, lâcha-t-il soudain, ou fêter son anniversaire avec elle?"

De grands yeux en amande le regardèrent, initialement étonnés puis brusquement emplis d'une étincelle de joie. Contre toute attente, elle empoigna sa main sans hésitation et se leva énergiquement, avant de le traîner derrière elle dans la ronde. Riku sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'il abandonnait la maîtrise de son corps à la magicienne. Ne voulant briser la bonne humeur retrouvée d'Iwako, il se laissa entraîner dans une danse qu'il ne connaissait pas et se retrouva rapidement en train de valser avec d'autres villageoises inconnues, qui semblaient étrangement fascinées par le sol. Avec dépit, Riku songea un instant à Sora: le jeune homme se savait exécrable en prouesse dansante en comparaison de son meilleur ami… Et il se demanda pourquoi le Destin avait jugé comique d'inverser son rôle avec celui du Maître de la Keyblade. Effectivement, son ami adorait bouger son corps au rythme de la musique. Riku en revanche, avait une relation compliquée avec cet art, car il avait trop eu l'habitude d'être réprimandé lorsqu'il jouait une mauvaise note… et son enfance avait été bien trop stricte pour lui permettre de librement danser comme le faisait naturellement Sora. Après une série d'échanges de partenaires, la lumière du soleil commença déjà à se tamiser et le ciel fût bientôt baigné d'une couleur orange chaleureuse. Finalement, la danse folklorique arriva à son apogée lorsque Flynn et Raiponce parvinrent enfin à se rejoindre. A ce moment précis, un appel retentit dans la place centrale:

" Aux bateaux!"

…

Sora se retourna pour admirer son œuvre, poings sur les hanches : _Hautvent_ paraissait comme neuf ! A l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur : Hayate et lui avait passé presque deux jours à nettoyer le vaisseau de fond en comble, éliminant tous les cadavres des cafards et vérifiant dans chaque recoin pour détruire au Brasier le moindre nid...

L'Elu leva la tête : la défenseuse se tenait debout, vigilante, sur la coque rougeoyante. Les derniers rayons du crépuscule enflammaient sa chevelure épaisse, qui voletait doucement dans la brise du soir.

Sora avait à présent une confiance aveugle en Hayate, il devait l'admettre : ce n'était pas tant son incroyable résistance qu'il admirait chez elle, mais aussi son honnêteté et sa droiture. Par certains aspects, Riku et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup. Cependant, la jeune porteuse avait cette touche de féminité qui lui permettait d'être bien plus sociable que son meilleur ami, et qui lui conférait parfois une réelle douceur à l'égard de l'Elu.

Sora suivit le regard de la jeune femme : elle fixait le soleil couchant. Sachant ce qu'elle attendait, il sauta la rejoindre et se plaça à ses côtés, sans un mot, patientant.

Lorsqu'enfin la dernière lueur du jour alla se cacher derrière la fronde des arbres, Hayate poussa un profond soupir en baissant la tête et Sora déclara:

« Partons à leur recherche. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux porteurs de keyblades, l'arme au poing, marchaient à travers une dense forêt. Hayate avait eu la judicieuse idée de prendre avec elle les cinq Pierres des Prophètes, de peur que le vaisseau ne soit pillé en leur absence.

Aux aguets, les deux amis ne purent que sursauter lorsqu'un cri de femme retentit dans leur dos :

« Attendez ! Par pitié aidez-moi ! »

Faisant volte-face, Sora dévisagea avec surprise une femme dans la fleur de l'âge qui courait vers eux. Elle portait une belle robe rouge et ses cheveux noirs bouclés volaient en tous sens autour de son visage fin, en ce moment-même apeuré.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta l'Elu de la Keyblade tandis que l'inconnue attrapait Hayate par le bras.

« Je vous en prie... supplia-t-elle. J'ai besoin de votre aide... j'ai vu que vous portiez des armes. Ma fille est en danger ! »

Sora jeta un coup d'oeil à Hayate avant de froncer les sourcils et de questionner :

« Votre fille a été attaquée par des créatures sans cœur? »

« On pourrait l'appeler comme cela oui ! Soupira la femme de tristesse. Un vulgaire brigand a volé le cœur de ma fille... mais tout cela était dans le but de la piéger et de la détrousser ! Je l'ai cachée dans une tour, tout près d'ici. Mais ce voleur est allé chercher l'aide de deux brutes et ils essaient de forcer la porte! »

« Est-ce cette tour ? » Demanda Hayate en pointant la fameuse bâtisse près de leur vaisseau du doigt.

« Oui c'est bien ça ! affirma la femme. Je vous en prie... aidez ma petite fleur... »

« On va vous aider, la rassura Sora en la relevant alors qu'elle allait s'agenouiller à leurs pieds. Ne vous en faites pas. Je m'appelle Sora, et voici mon amie, Hayate. »

« Appelez-moi Gothel, dit la femme en se redressant et en se recoiffant. Mais il n'y a plus une minute à perdre... suivez-moi ! »

…

Les barques étant relativement étroites, l'équipe de quatre décida de se séparer en deux: Flynn resta avec Raiponce tandis qu'Iwako et Riku prirent une barque assez grande pour contenir le sac de vivres que le jeune homme avait soigneusement rempli, et qu'il protégeait comme son enfant. La lumière avait disparu et dans un silence empli d'anticipation, tous les habitants du Royaume de Corona présents dirigèrent leur regard sur le château que l'on voyait au loin. Finalement, une lumière solitaire s'envola lentement depuis la place publique où ils avaient dansé quelques minutes auparavant. Emerveillé par cette image singulière, Riku lâcha quelque peu la prise sur le sac en toile, et s'avança vers le bord de leur barque afin de mieux voir le paysage nocturne. Les lanternes se multiplièrent rapidement dans le ciel, tandis qu'un nuage lumineux s'éleva peu à peu au-dessus de la cité-île. Puis, depuis les nombreux bateaux qui parsemaient la mer autour d'eux, d'innombrables lampions s'élevèrent doucement à leur tour, inondant les ténèbres de la nuit tel un essaim de lucioles géantes. Les lumières qui emplissaient le ciel se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau sombre, si bien que l'on perdait la notion de l'espace qui séparait les deux entités aquatiques et célestes. Ce tableau romantique sembla alimenter les émotions naissantes de Raiponce et Flynn, car ils se perdirent rapidement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avant d'approcher dangereusement leurs lèvres… sous les yeux d'Iwako, qui semblait adorer la scène dont elle devenait inintentionnellement spectatrice. Gêné, et afin de sauver l'intimité de ce jeune couple en formation, Riku décida de s'éloigner de leur barque en ramant avec insistance dans le sens opposé.

"Non! gémit alors Iwako en se penchant à l'avant de leur propre embarcation. Riku! On va tout rater!"

"C'est l'idée…oui." ironisa le jeune homme en posant un regard accusateur sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Insatisfaite, la magicienne lui lança un regard boudeur avant de se détourner et de regarder à nouveau le ciel parsemé de lumières ascendantes. Le regard de Riku se posa alors sur la figure illuminée de la jeune femme: dans la nuit, ses cheveux paraissaient noir de jais, mais la lumière chaude des lanternes éclairaient les petites fleurs tressées dans ses mèches couleur océan, telles des méduses luminescentes emportées par les courants marins… Sous cet éclairage orangé, son visage habituellement opalin avait pris une teinte chaleureuse, à moins que ce ne fût la joie non dissimulée d'une expérience nouvelle, comme celle d'un enfant qui découvrait la beauté du monde pour la première fois.

"C'est quand même magnifique", souffla-t-elle finalement d'une voix étouffée par la majesté du spectacle.

Incapable de réfuter ces paroles, le jeune homme acquiesça simplement:

"Oui…"

…

Sora déglutit de travers : il se tenait debout, Ame de Roi au poing, aux côtés d'Hayate. Au centre de la tour, ils attendaient de pied ferme l'arrivée des malfrats décrits par Gothel. La mystérieuse femme les avait conduits jusqu'au donjon qu'ils apercevaient depuis le vaisseau. La bâtisse s'était révélée n'avoir aucune porte apparente, si ce n'est une haute fenêtre. Cependant, Gothel devait connaître l'endroit, car elle les mena à une entrée secrète, cachée derrière un épais rideau de lierre et une pierre branlante. Elle les fit monter des marches d'escaliers à la lueur d'une lanterne, puis, parvenus dans une première salle qui devait être un salon, elle les avait laissé là, en leur expliquant qu'elle montait en haut de la tour, veiller sur sa fille...

Hayate, aux côtés de Sora, émit ce que l'adolescent aurait le plus rapproché d'un grognement. Il était assez proche d'elle pour sentir que tous les muscles de la défenseuse étaient tendus. Il se permit donc de chuchoter :

« Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ça? »

« Je pense que nous sommes tombés droit dans un piège... siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents. Dans les bois elle était assez convaincante, mais je me méfie de cette femme, Sora. Je pense qu'elle est en train de nous mener en bâteau. On n'a même pas vu sa soi-disant fille. »

Hayate marquait un poing : depuis leur entrée dans la tour, tous les gestes de Gothel semblaient calculés, réfléchis. Et toute panique paraissait l'avoir soudainement quittée...

« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? » demanda Sora.

« Attendons encore un peu, décida Hayate après réflexion. Peut-être cette femme est-elle liée à la disparition de Riku et Iwako... »

Sora n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que la voix de Gothel susurra derrière son épaule:

" Suis-je bête! J'ai oublié de vous présenter mes invités… mais je pense que leurs visages ne vous seront pas inconnus."

D'un même mouvement, Sora et Hayate firent volte-face, prêts au combat. Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris: il y avait bien une silhouette encapuchonnée camouflée dans un coin sombre du salon, mais nulle trace de la mystérieuse femme… L'Elu referma ses doigts sur le manche de sa Keyblade, fronçant ses sourcils en V de concentration: il sentait, en plus de la silhouette, une autre présence hostile dans la pièce, quelque part sur sa gauche. Pour confirmer ses pires doutes, Hayate murmura, tout en se plaçant dos à lui:

"Ils sont trois…"

Un mouvement focalisa bientôt le regard de Sora. L'inconnu vêtu d'un manteau qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant vers eux: un ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII. Avec des gestes lents et calculés, il retira sa capuche, déversant tout autour de son visage viril une masse impressionnante de cheveux rosés. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent avec condescendance sur Sora et il dit d'un ton léger, presque mielleux:

« Quelle joie de pouvoir croiser à nouveau ta route, Elu de la Keyblade...»

Hayate, dans son dos, contorsionna sa nuque pour pouvoir rencontrer les yeux de Sora et lui demander:

"Une vieille connaissance?"

Le garçon chercha rapidement dans la liste des Similis qu'il avait affrontés il y a de cela presque deux ans, à Illusiopolis et dans les différents mondes qu'il avait traversés avec Donald et Dingo. Mais malgré un prodigieux effort de mémoire, il fut incapable de se remémorer qui que ce soit avec une pareille couleur de cheveux. Songeant qu'il le confondait peut-être avec Roxas, son propre Simili, Sora lança d'un ton moqueur:

"Désolé. Tu fais erreur sur la personne."

"Oh je ne crois pas… déclama-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle au gout de Sora. Mais je ne peux pas te blâmer… c'est sans doute l'un des effets irréversibles du Manoir Oblivion…"

Sora eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine: c'était donc cela! Il s'était toujours demandé où étaient passés les derniers membres de l'Organisation qu'il n'avait pas battus à Illusiopolis. Il s'était dit alors qu'ils avaient dû s'entretuer, ou qu'ils avaient peut-être trahi leur cause, comme l'avait jadis fait Axel et Roxas. Mais à présent, toutes les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient: l'Elu de la Keyblade les avait bien détruits… il ne s'en souvenait simplement plus!

"En réalité, reprit l'homme d'un ton désinvolte tout en se déplaçant vers les deux porteurs armés. Je devrais te remercier de m'avoir annihilé au Manoir… cela m'a permis de revenir en tant que véritable personne, à part entière. Mais… comment dire… ma défaite me laisse encore un goût amer dans la bouche, vois-tu…"

Hayate, prête à riposter, tenait Crépuscule Ailé à bout de bras. Mais contre toute attente, l'ancien Simili alla s'asseoir dans un divan et reprit, sur le ton de la conversation de salon:

"Etait-ce le juste châtiment d'un traître à l'Organisation? Peut-être… je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré au concept de "hiérarchie" de toute façon… Et je n'ai jamais réellement pu placer toute ma confiance en Xemnas. En ce qui concerne Xehanort en revanche…"

Sora jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de Hayate. La jeune femme paraissait avoir compris elle aussi: qui que fût cet ancien membre de l'Organisation, il était sans nul doute devenu un Chercheur de Ténèbres.

"Ferme-la Lauriam! résonna soudain une voix grave et gutturale. Tu vas pas nous déballer toute ta vie!"

L'Elu de la Keyblade frissonna de terreur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ce timbre de voix. Par deux fois déjà il l'avait vaincu… par deux fois déjà, il croyait l'avoir détruit pour de bon… Avec un mélange d'effroi et de résignation, Sora tourna son corps tendu sur la gauche et contempla avec dégoût un amas de cafards se rassembler telle une marée d'immondices en un seul point de la pièce, pour former petit à petit une figure qui semblait sortir tout droit de ses anciens cauchemars… Face à son ancien ennemi, le garçon lâcha dans un souffle horrifié:

"Oogie Boogie".

 _Sora et Hayate sont seuls face à Lauriam et Oogie Boogie!_  
 _Parviendront-ils à les vaincre tous les deux?_


	46. Chapter 46: Le secret de le Tour 1

_Voilà!_  
 _Désolés pour le retard! (empêchements professionnels et de santé) Voici enfin la suite du monde de Raiponce! Pour nous faire pardonner, il y a l'équivalent de deux parties en une... bonne lecture!_

Lentement, les lanternes s'envolaient paisiblement dans la nuit, montant au ciel, laissant l'obscurité reprendre le contrôle de son royaume. Iwako demeurait les yeux levés au firmament, pourchassant de son regard les dernières étincelles de lumières qui s'éloignaient, laissant progressivement place à un ciel obscure parsemé d'étoiles.

"Je suis contente d'être restée pour voir ce spectacle, affirma-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers Riku. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Comme tu l'as dit, nous ne pouvons faire attendre Sora et Hayate plus longtemps…ils doivent s'inquiéter."

"Je pense aussi, et le chemin du retour seul nous prendra au moins une journée entière …"

"Oui… ajouta la magicienne en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche du jeune couple naissant. Mais j'aimerais quand même dire au revoir à Flynn et Raiponce."

Riku imita son geste, mais ne parvint pas à les repérer. Son regard parcourait les nombreuses barques remplies de familles enthousiasmées ou de couples se tenant les mains de manière romantique. Le maitre de la Keyblade s'empressa d'attrapper les rames et, avec des mouvements de bras puissants, il dirigea leur embarcation vers la cité-île, où toute lumière festive était dorénavant éteinte. Tandis que Riku tendait une main afin d'aider Iwako à quitter l'embarcation avec plus d'aisance, elle se retourna soudain et fixa la rive opposé de leur emplacement, ou une dense forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Suivant la trajectoir de ses prunelles emplies d'inquiétude, il vit vaguement des formes se déplacer dans la nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois", demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qu'il savait dotée de nyctalopie.

"C'est Raiponce ! s'écria-t-elle alors sur un ton alarmé. Elle est encerclée de sans-cœurs ! Je ne vois Flynn nul part… »

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! Tu peux nous téléporter ensemble, Iwako ?"

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de répondre sur un ton inquiet, le regard rivé vers le rivage où leur amie était assaillie.  
"Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais… autant essayer !"

Avec un regard décidé, elle encercla le torse de Riku de ses bras fins, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Avant qu'il ne compris ce qui lui arrivait cependant, une sensation étrange l'envahit: il sentait comme un grésillement dans ses oreilles et une douleur dans ses tempes, tandis que son souffle se coupa et qu'un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. Avant que la sensation ne put se prolonger cependant, elle s'arrêta net, le laissant quelque peu engourdi alors qu'il faisait à présent face à un attroupement d'Ombres. Perdant son équilibre pendant une fraction de seconde, Iwako le rattrapa, et s'exclama d'une voix inquiète.

"Riku?!"

"Je vais bien, ça m'a juste surpris", la rassura-t-il en dégainant Point du Jour, son équilibre retrouvé.

Les ennemis étant de niveau inférieurs, ils furent rapidement achevé par les deux guerriers de la Keyblade. Ils s'étaient postés sur les deux flancs de Raiponce, afin d'empêcher les monstres de l'atteindre, tandis que la jeune femme blême tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce comportement, peu caractéristique de la jeune femme qu'il avait appris à connaître durant leur court voyage, étonna quelque peu Riku. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander où se trouvait Flynn cependant, un appel frénétique résonna dans son dos.

"Raiponce!"

Riku se retourna et vit avec étonnement une femme à la chevelure bouclée sombre tenant une épaisse branche d'arbre cassé entre ses mains. Devant elle, et au grand étonnement de Riku, un cadavre de sans-coeur s'évaporait. Immédiatement, les idées du jeune homme se bousculèrent et la suspicion envahi son coeur. Il savait que la seule arme capable de vaincre une des ces créatures était la Keybade, et cette étrangère y serait parvenu à l'aide d'un simple bâton? Impossible. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'avança afin de questionner la mystérieuse femme, mais fut devancé par une figure délicate qui le dépassa à toute vitesse.

"Mère!" répondit Raiponce, en tombant dans les bras de l'inconnue, son visage reflétant un profond soulagement ainsi qu'une immense tristesse.

"Oh ma précieuse enfant! Comment vas-tu? Es-tu blessée?" demanda l'étrangère fébrile, tenant le visage de Raiponce entre ses mains et l'inspectant de la tête au pieds, inquiète.

Voyant l'angoisse de la femme que Raiponce appelait "mère", Riku se détendit quelque peu. En effet, la demoiselle vêtue de rose leur avait auparavant parlé de sa mère et des pouvoirs qu'elle semblait posséder. Peut-être une explication existait-elle...

"Mère, comment savais-tu…?" s'enquit alors la jeune femme blonde.

"J'étais si inquiète pour toi, ma fleur, répondit la femme à la chevelure noire. Donc je t'ai suivi! Puis je t'ai vue être attaquée, et…!"

Dépassées par l'émotion, les deux femmes tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Riku cependant ne parvenait pas à dissiper les suspicions qui brouillaient toujours ses pensées, et observa avec méfiance la scène de retrouvailles.

"Raiponce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? intervint alors Iwako. Où est passé Flynn…?"

"Oh Iwako, s'étrangla Raiponce en se libérant de l'emprise de sa mère afin d'attrapper les mains de la magicienne. Il est parti après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait… je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance."

"Ce qu'il voulait? insista Iwako sur un ton choqué, s'efforçant de réconcilier la situation présente avec l'image qu'elle avait du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Il doit y avoir une erreur…"

"Je voudrais qu'il y ait erreur… répliqua la jeune femme, des larmes se déversant depuis ses yeux verts clos. Mais, Eugène s'est bien joué de moi… J'avais un trésor sur moi qu'il voulait à tout prix récupérer. Il a disparu la seconde où je lui l'ai rendu..."

"Eugène?" répéta Riku surpris.

"Son vrai nom… souffla Raiponce en fronçant ses sourcils blonds. Ce n'est qu'un menteur et un voleur…"

"J'ai de la peine à y croire… murmura Iwako abasourdie. Il avait l'air si sincère..."

"Ma chérie cela ne sert à rien de reparler de cet homme, les interrompit la mère de Raiponce en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Rentrons à présent".

Lanterne à la main, elle se retourna en direction de sa fille, qui la fixait en pleurant, et posa sa source lumineuse au sol avant d'ouvrir les bras dans un geste de tendresse. Raiponce regarda alors une dernière fois ses deux compagnons de voyage.

"Merci pour tout vous deux, mais il est temps que je retourne chez moi… mère avait raison…"chuchota-t-elle en tentant de retenir ses larmes, avant de leur tourner le dos et de courir en direction des bras ouverts de sa mère.

Seuls sur la plage à présent, Riku et Iwako regardèrent l'endroit où les deux femmes avaient disparu dans la pénombre du sous-bois, le coeur lourd.

"Quelque chose cloche", assura soudainement le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

"Oui, admit la magicienne dont les yeux péridots brillaient étrangement dans la nuit. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Il est grand temps d'aller chercher Sora et Hayate", décida Riku en tournant son regard vers la cité de Corona, dont les lumières aux fenêtres s'éteignaient une à une.

"Dépêchons-nous", ajouta la jeune femme en pressant le pas en direction du centre ville.

Parvenus sur la place du marché, à présent silencieuse et désertée de toute vie, les deux jeunes porteurs de keyblades furent rapidement assailli par une grosse bête blanche et bruyante. La bête hennissait incessamment en faisant d'étranges mouvements de sabots en direction du château. Avec un soupir de dépit, Riku reconnut finalement Maximus.

"Oh non, pas encore cet animal… nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps!"

"Attends une seconde, interjecta Iwako en s'approchant du canasson. Il essaye de nous dire quelque chose!"

Paniqué, le cheval poussa alors la magicienne dans le dos avec son museau, afin qu'elle se dirige vers ce qui semblait être les geôles de la ville.

"Les prisons….?" supposa Riku.

Soudainement le cheval attrapa le sac de nourriture du jeune homme, et le passa par dessus son large cou, avant de se mettre debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et d'avancer comme un voleur.

"Flynn est dans les prisons?" comprit alors Iwako pendant que Riku se demandait si ce cheval en était vraiment un, tout en récupérant son sac de vivres.

Comment avait-elle compris ça? Pouvait-elle parler aux animaux? Ce ne serait pas la première personne qu'il connaissait avec ce type de capacité… s'interrogea le jeune homme en emboitant le pas à ses deux compagnons, qui avaient commencé une course en direction des cachots. Alors que le groupe hétéroclite passait en trombe devant un poste de gardes, Riku se stoppa net en apercevant un visage connu sur ce qui ressemblait à une affiche, bien que l'appendice qui ornait le centre du visage représenté avait une forme pour le moins grotesque.

"Regardez ça", lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Faisant demi tout, le destrier et la magicienne vinrent observer le panneau à la lumière d'un lampadaire et la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de stupeur:

"Exécution prévue à l'aube: Flynn Rider!?"

"Mais ça ne colle pas du tout avec ce que Raiponce nous a dit! s'agaça le jeune homme. Il était censé s'être enfui…Et pour être honnête, je ne fais pas confiance à la mère de Raiponce."

"Moi non plus, avoua Iwako, même si son comportement était extrêmement maternel, quelque chose d'étrange émanait d'elle. Et quoi qu'il ait fait, je ne pense pas que Flynn mérite de mourir."

…

Debout à côté des murs épais du fort, Riku observait les façades dénuées de fenêtres. La seule entrée suffisamment discrète se trouvait à quelques mètres de hauteur, sous la forme d'un mâchicoulis sur le chemin de ronde.

"Tu veux que je nous téléporte?" demanda innocemment Iwako.

"Non merci", répondit derechef le jeune homme, qui sentit son ventre se retourner à la simple énonciation de cette idée.

Sous l'éclat argenté de la lune, il s'empressa d'utiliser un bâtiment proche afin de se propulser en hauteur, à l'image d'un assassin surentraîné en matière d'infiltration, alternant ses sauts entre les murs du fort et les maisons alentours. Iwako en revanche l'observa un moment, avant de hausser les épaules et de se téléporter immédiatement à destination. Du sol pavé de la cité, Maximus se mit à hennir furieusement, et Iwako lui ordonna:

"Attends-nous ici, et ne bouge surtout pas! Nous serons bientôt de retour."

Profitant des ténèbres de la nuit, les deux maraudeurs avançèrent jusqu'à la porte menant aux cachots sur la pointe des pieds, esquivant les rondes de groupes de gardes en se cachant de temps à autre dans les interstices de la muraille. Finalement à l'intérieur, ils longèrent les couloirs parsemés de soldats, se retrouvant souvent bloqués à de nombreux cul-de-sac, avant de finalement repérer la cellule de Flynn. Les reconnaissant, le jeune homme aux pieds et poings liés redressa sa tête jusqu'alors pendante, ses yeux retrouvant quelque peu de leur éclat habituel.

"Riku, Iwako!" chuchota-t-il en tentant de se lever malgré les chaînes qui le retenaient.

"Flynn, commença Iwako en s'approchant de lui, l'air sévère, ou devrais-je dire Eugène. Tu nous dois des explications! Pourquoi tu as laissé Raiponce seule et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?"

"J'attends mon exécution, voyons. Quelle question!"

"Arrête avec tes blagues, le recadra Riku en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, guettant l'arrivée impromptue de geôliers. Ta situation est sérieuse."

Le jeune voleur poussa un profond soupir et expliqua alors, refusant de regarder les deux porteurs dans les yeux:

"Ok j'avoue… j'ai pas toujours été très clean. Quand j'ai rencontré Raiponce dans sa tour, je fuyais la garde après avoir essayé de voler les joyaux de la couronne…"

"Pardon?" lâcha Riku.

"Hé j'ai tué personne! se défendit Rider en levant ses bras emprisonnés dans le métal. Du coup je les avais sur moi. Mais Raiponce me les a pris. Et notre deal était que je la mène aux lanternes, en échange des joyaux qu'elle avait gardé. Mais…"

Eugène détourna le regard et baissa encore d'un ton:

"Les choses ont changé depuis que je voyage avec elle… cette histoire de trésor m'est sorti de la tête".

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle nous a dit, intervint Iwako suspicieuse. Tu aurais pris la fuite une fois qu'elle te l'aurait rendu…"

"C'est faux! s'exclama Flynn en agrippant les barreaux de son cachot. Je voulais aller les rendre, mais cette femme est apparue avec ses monstres sans-coeurs et m'a piégé! Elle avait appelé la garde et je me suis retrouvé ici!"

"C'est quand même toi qui les avait initialement volé ces joyaux, résuma Riku en croisant les bras sur son torse. Donc en théorie tu mérites de te retrouver là…"

"On fait tous des erreurs, non?" plaida Eugène d'un regard suppliant.

Le jeune Maître de la keyblade ne pouvait indéniablement pas réfuter ces arguments: lui-même ayant succombé aux pouvoirs des Ténèbres de par le passé. Il décida donc de se taire et d'interroger Iwako du regard:

"La femme qui t'as piégé, enquêta Iwako en se tenant le menton. A quoi ressemblait-elle?"

"Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune, se remémora le voleur. Avec quelques mèches blanches dans ses cheveux tout de même. De grosses boucles noirs et une cape? J'ai pas vraiment pu voir son visage…"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, explosa la magicienne, la mère de Raiponce t'as tendu un piège! Mais reste à savoir pourquoi…?"

C'est alors que Riku se rappela le portrait de la famille royale sur la place publique ainsi que le manque de ressemblance entre la jeune femme et sa soi-disant mère biologique. Ces deux facteurs seuls seraient trop peu d'indices pour arriver à une conclusion solide, mais Riku avait entendu parler de la disparition de la princesse il y a de cela des années, qui corroborerait avec la mosaïque qu'il avait entre-aperçu tantôt sur la place des fêtes.

"Qu'est-ce que la fête des lanternes est sensée symboliser, Eugène?"

"C'est l'anniversaire de la jeune princesse disparue, il me semble, hésita le jeune homme. C'est dans l'espoir que les lanternes lui montreront le chemin de sa maison que…"

Les trois jeunes gens se dévisagèrent soudain, perdant toutes leurs couleurs faciales et Flynne s'étrangla:

"Hiiii!? Raiponce serait la princesse disparue?!"

"Et nous venons de la jeter droit dans les bras de sa ravisseuse, conclut Iwako en écarquillant ses grands yeux péridots. Nous devons te sortir de là, et la retrouver au plus vite. Tu l'aimes, non?"

"Oui, je l'aime", avoua le vaurien misérablement, le tête entre les barreaux qui l'enfermaient.

"Très bien", reconnut Riku en roulant des yeux, avant de dégainer Point du Jour et de la diriger sur la serrure de la prison.

"Wow wow! Du calme! Ne pointe pas ce truc sur moi!" s'exclama brusquement Flynn en se jetant en arrière.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée activa le pouvoir de son arme et la grille de la cellule s'ouvrit sans résistance.

"Ah, mais c'est vachement pratique ton truc là", s'intéressa soudainement Rider sous le regard dégoûté du maître de la Keyblade.

"Assez parlé, allons-y", insista Iwako en se faufilant dans un passage étroit, suivie de ses deux compagnons masculins.

Leur évasion ne passa cependant pas inaperçue: comme il fallait s'en douter, plusieurs patrouilles leur tombèrent dessus au détour d'un couloir. D'un coup bien placé de tête ou de coudes, Riku se débarassa de la plupart de ses assaillants, tandis qu'Iwako utilisait son don particulier et sa rapidité pour toucher les points de pression des soldats et ainsi les plonger soit dans l'inconscience, soit dans la paralysie sous le regard halluciné et terrifié de Eugène.

"On devrait travailler ensemble une fois les mecs", finit-il par proposer sur un ton humoristique alors que les deux autres se figèrent, avant de se retourner et de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

"Oh, mais vous avez vraiment aucun sens de l'humour", se plaignit le bandit retraité à voix basse, en boudant ouvertement.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent au centre du complexe militaire, dans un carré médiéval entouré de remparts et de tours de gardes. Mais au grand damn de Riku, un ras-de-marré de soldats déboulait des divers escaliers menant à la cour intérieure, commençant déjà à les encercler. FInalement, une lumière aveuglante éclaira l'équipe de fugitifs depuis les quatres tourelles environnantes tandis qu'une cloche d'alarme se mettait à retentir tout autour d'eux.

"Je révise mon jugement de toute à l'heure, proposa Riku en cherchant la magicienne, son regard ébloui par toute cette lumière artificielle. Si tu veux nous téléporter Iwa, c'est le moment!"

"Impossible, répondit Iwako sur un ton alarmé tout en reculant d'un pas. Je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir dans ces conditions! Nous devons sortir Eugène d'ici avant tout Riku!"

Riku se tourna vers le condamné à mort et le fixa intensément, repérant ensuite le point où ils s'étaient séparés de Maximus. Sachant que le destrier était en réalité un cheval militaire qui prenait son devoir particulièrement au sérieux, il savait que le cheval n'aurait pas bougé suite aux ordres de Iwako. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

"Oh non, comprit Flynn en levant devant lui ses deux poignets enchaînés. Non, non, non…"

Sans hésitation, le Maître de la Keyblade attrapa soudainement le voleur par le col de sa chemise, tandis que celui-ci poussait un cri désespéré. Puis, sous les yeux perturbés de l'entièreté du corps de la garde, il ferma ses paupières et utilisa toute sa force afin de lancer cet adulte par-dessus les murs de la forteresse dans un parfait arc de cercle. Les soldats suivirent la trajectoire du fuyard avec des expressions de choc intense - d'une part car un tel exploit physique était tout bonnement inhumain et d'autre part, car ils avaient l'impression que le jeune homme venait de tuer son allié par son acte barbare. Cependant, alors que la figure tragique de Flynn Rider venait de disparaître derrière les remparts, sa voix colérique se fit entendre depuis l'autre côté de la muraille.

"Non mais, je suis pas un sac! Arrêtez de me lancer dans le vide, j'ai des droits! Oh! bonjour Maximus! Tu es venu me sauver?"

Rassuré par les exclamations de l'homme qu'il venait de potentiellement condamné à sa mort, les épaules de Riku se détendirent quelque peu. C'était probablement le plan le moins réfléchi de toute son existence. Il devait réellement commencer à prendre en considération la mauvaise influence de Sora sur son procédé intellectuel. Heureusement que son entraînement au combat avec les yeux fermés lui avait appris à repérer les présences de personnes même sans contact visuel…

Reportant leur attention sur les deux complices de l'évadé, les soldats qui les entouraient toujours abaissèrent leurs multiples lances dans la direction des porteurs de keyblade. Apeurés par le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister, ils acculèrent tout de même les fugitifs contre un mur sans issue, sous la lumière puissante des projecteurs encore rivés sur eux.

"Toujours pas de téléportation?" tenta désespérément le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil vers sa compagne qui avait sorti Cristal de Givre et la tenait contre elle.

"Désolée…" murmura-t-elle.

Le Maître de la keyblade soupira de résignation: ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de blesser des personnes non polluées par le pouvoir des Ténèbres. Or les gardes qui leur faisaient face ne faisaient que leur devoir. Comment se sortir de cette épineuse situation sans faire de victimes?

Au fond de lui, le jeune homme avait la solution. Mais il répugnait juste à l'employer. Il savait cependant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure alternative, sachant qu'il pourrait rejoindre le vaisseau Gummi immédiatement par la même occasion. Résigné, il s'abandonna à son destin.

"Flynn va à la tour! hurla puissamment Riku. Nous t'y rejoindrons!"

Se tournant alors vers Iwako, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme dont les yeux en amande s'exorbitèrent sous le coup de la surprise et la tira vers lui avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres dans leur dos. Des exclamations de stupeur résonnèrent tout autour d'eux, tandis que les deux figures disparaissaient dans le portail obscure.

Instantanément, Riku vit le cratère formé par le vaisseau Gummi lors de leur atterrissage forcé alors que Iwako se libérait de son étreinte, en le dévisageant de haut en bas avec un air plein de reproches.

"Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, se défendit le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Je ne voulais pas utiliser cette méthode non plus…"

"La prochaine fois, murmura la magicienne d'un ton menaçant, tu me préviendras. Je n'étais pas prête..."

Tandis que Riku cherchait une réponse adéquate à cet ordre, il remarqua soudain que la clairière où ils se trouvaient était bien trop silencieuse. Impossible que Sora et Hayate ne les accueillent pas suite à leur absence prolongée. Il tourna sa tête vers leur appareil et n'y vit ni lumière, ni mouvements. Iwako sembla noter les mêmes incohérences que lui, car elle avança en direction de _Hautvent_ avec prudence. Arrivé vers le sas, Riku actionna le mécanisme qui leur permit d'entrer dans la salle des machines déserte. Toujours aucun son à bord. Désormais sincèrement inquiets, les deux compagnons montèrent jusque dans le salon, où un repas abandonné était encore disposé sur la table.

"C'est froid", fit remarquer Iwako après avoir touché les assiettes.

"SORA!" cria Riku à pleins poumons, surprenant la magicienne.

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme sentit l'inquiétude s'emparer de lui. Sora et Hayate étaient peut-être partis à leur recherche, mais dans ce cas...pourquoi partir sans terminer le repas? Il cherchait toujours une explication lorsque soudainement la voix d'Iwako vint briser le silence qui les entourait.

"Riku? Regarde ça…"

S'approchant de la magicienne, le jeune homme posa son sac rempli de vivres sur le sol et vit un bout de papier déchiré posé en travers de la table de la cuisine. Griffonnés à la hâte, on pouvait lire les mots:

 _A la tour_

"Merde", lâcha alors Riku, réalisant que ses amis avaient été menés jusque dans la prison de Raiponce.

...

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

Sora passa sa langue sur sa lèvre pour en arrêter le saignement, ce qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer un oeil de douleur lorsqu'il sentit l'équivalent de dix mille petits dards s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans sa peau. Suffoquant, il tenta d'ouvrir les doigts pour pouvoir y faire apparaître sa Keyblade. Mais c'était peine perdue… les rosiers magiques de Lauriam l'avaient entièrement emprisonné dans leurs racines, et il se retrouvait saucissonné comme une vulgaire mangouste sur le point de se faire dévorer par un monstrueux boa constrictor. Ses mains étaient collées le long de ses flancs, impossibles à dégager sans s'enfoncer des dizaines de piquants dans chaque bras.

Tentant d'oublier la douleur qui lui parcourait tout le corps, Sora osa un regard en direction de Hayate: la défenseuse ne se trouvait pas dans une meilleure posture que lui. La jeune femme était étendue, bras en croix, sur une table de métal froide, de celles que l'on trouve habituellement chez les bouchers. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient fermement maintenus contre la surface de fer par de larges sangles d'acier. Le garçon pouvait voir les nerfs tendus de la défenseuse qui tentait, en vain, de se libérer grâce à sa force.

Aux côtés de la jeune femme se tenait Oogie Boogie. Il ajustait un complexe panneau de contrôle à leviers devant lui, tout en riant sourdement, ce qui faisait trembler son ventre de toile rempli d'immondices. Comme Hayate était vraisemblablement en train de se scier le poignet dans l'espoir de se dégager une main, Boogie tourna la tête vers elle et affirma:

"Tu peux y aller ma cocotte! Cet alliage est fait pour retenir au moins trois éléphants!"

"Méfie-toi de ces porteurs de keyblades… intervint alors Lauriam, qui se tenait appuyé contre un mur, le plus loin possible de son acolyte. La Lux leur donne une puissance insoupçonnée…"

"J'ai déjà testé, ironisa Boogie en se baissant pour connecter un câble. Ne me prends pas pour un débutant avec ces enquiquineurs…"

"Quand auras-tu enfin fini?" soupira alors Lauriam.

"La torture c'est tout un art", se défendit Oogie avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

Sora eut un frisson d'horreur au souvenir de son premier affrontement contre l'ennemi de Jack à la Cité des Citrouilles: ce monstre était un friand amateur de jeux… qui consistaient la plupart du temps à mettre sa victime sous pression face à des choix hasardeux qui menaçaient sa vie à chaque seconde. L'Elu gardait un souvenir assez douloureux de ses cadeaux explosifs et de sa scie centrale rotative.

"Là! explosa soudain Oogie Boogie triomphalement. Alors mon petit gars, laisse-moi t'expliquer le jeu du jour…"

Sora fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

"Je vais te poser dix petites questions… de toutes sortes! A chaque bonne réponse… il ne se passera rien! Mais à chaque fois que tu feras une erreur... "

Le bourreau désigna une série de lances acérées en-dessus de sa tête… ou plus précisément de celle de Hayate.

"...une de ces lames en acier transpercera le corps de ton amie. Il y en a six. La dernière… sera bien sûr pour la tête."

Paniquant et tremblant de fureur, Sora tenta encore une fois de sortir sa main entre deux racines… mais il ne parvint qu'à faire couler son propre sang vermeille sur une rose, touche délicate décorant sa douloureuse prison végétale.

"Ah-ah! s'exclama Boogie en l'observant. Si tu essaies de te libérer ou d'utiliser la Keyblade, je la lui plante directement dans son joli minois… Pigé?"

"Je me demande... chantonna Lauriam en passant sa main gantée dans ses cheveux saumon tout en plantant ses yeux orangés dans ceux de Sora. Si tu vas avoir le courage de te sacrifier… je n'arrive pas encore à déterminer… Qui de toi ou de cette charmante demoiselle sortira vivant de cette salle?"

"Je refuse de jouer à votre jeu cruel!" hurla soudain Sora.

Les deux créatures des Ténèbres s'observèrent en souriant malicieusement, puis Boogie lâcha simplement, en abaissant un levier devant lui:

"Hmmm… mauvaise réponse!"

Sous le regard horrifié de Sora, une lame alla se planter dans le bras de Hayate, la traversant de part en part jusqu'à heurter lourdement le panneau de métal en dessous d'elle. La jeune femme, qui tenta dans un premier temps d'étouffer un cri, finit par hurler de douleur en jetant sa tête en arrière. Sora, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, tourna un visage angoissé vers son némésis en explosant:

"ARRETE!"

Vaincu, l'Elu laissa tomber sa tête de résignation et soupira:

"D'accord… je vais jouer…"

"Sora non!"

Le garçon releva un visage fané pour noter le feu glacial présent dans le regard d'Hayate. La jeune femme, malgré l'inquiétante flaque sombre qui coulait le long de son buste, lui dit alors d'une voix sûre et vindicative:

"Ne rentre pas dans son jeu! Libère-toi et pars d'ici!"

Abasourdi, Sora l'observa avec un mélange d'admiration et d'incompréhension: comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille alors que les pires tourments l'attendaient juste au-dessus de sa tête?

"Hors de question!" finit par refuser l'adolescent.

"Sora! lui cria alors Hayate avec une étrange autorité. Ma vie est moins importante que la quête!"

L'Elu allait lui rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsqu'il marqua une hésitation: la jeune femme le fixait à présent intensément. Son regard, tout aussi froid et métallique que celui de la table de torture où elle était prisonnière, avait une étrange lueur… elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Notant l'échange muet entre les deux porteurs, Oogie Boogie et Lauriam s'échangèrent un coup d'oeil incertain. Ce fut là que Hayate déclama, d'une voix d'un calme déroutant:

"Même tapis au fond de leur grotte, l'ours et le renard ne peuvent fuir éternellement devant le rusé serpent…"

La surprise passée, Sora ferma les yeux de dépit: Hayate essayait de lui dire quelque chose d'important par énigme. Or le garçon avait sans doute l'un des cerveaux les plus réfractaires à ce genre d'exercices mentaux. Lauriam, au contraire, se prit le menton et commença à réfléchir avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait guère.

"oooooh! roucoula sauvagement Boogie. Une énigme!"

"Ours… répéta pensivement Lauriam en fixant une pierre saillante sur le sol devant lui. Renard… est-ce qu'elle parle des deux autres porteurs? Ou bien…"

L'ancien Simili ouvrit de grands yeux estomaqués devant sa réalisation mentale subite et lâcha:

"Les Pierres des Prophètes! Elles doivent être cachées dans leur vaisseau!"

Hayate ferma les yeux en soupirant, montrant tous les signes physiques de l'abandon. Néanmoins, Sora fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension: les pierres ne pouvaient pas être dans le vaisseau, vue qu'Hayate…!

Réalisant soudain, l'Elu ne put s'empêcher d'exorbiter les yeux quand il comprit ce que la jeune femme tentait de faire: Hayate essayait de les leurrer! Les Pierres étaient actuellement sur elle! Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir vue les prendre! Elle essayait dans doute de les duper pour en attirer au moins un loin d'eux. Et ainsi se retrouver face à un et non pas deux ennemis simultanément!

Sora dévisagea Hayate avec un mélange de stupeur et d'admiration: son plan était magnifiquement ingénieux! Devant la réaction faciale involontaire du garçon, Lauriam sortit de ses pensées et sembla croire à la véracité de son raisonnement car il déclara:

" Je vais aller fouiller leur tas de ferraille. Xehanort veut qu'on les empêche d'amener les Pierres à Jardin Radieux…"

Sora dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas sourire et ainsi ruiner le plan de son amie. Boogie en revanche s'exclama, hors de lui:

"NON! Si tu pars, il va réussir à se détacher! Tu iras chercher tes satanés cailloux plus tard!"

"Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi immonde pourceau…" siffla l'ancien membre de l'Organisation en le fixant avec haine.

Les deux ennemis versatiles se jaugèrent un instant du regard, sans doute prêts à s'étriper au moindre mouvement suspect de l'autre. Finalement, Boogie proposa d'un ton pacificateur:

"Laisse-moi terminer ma vengeance sur ce morveux… Une fois que lui ou sa pote sera raide, on ira chercher tes cailloux…"

Lauriam le foudroya encore une fois du regard, avant de relâcher ses épaules dans un savant mouvement théâtral.

"Soit… consentit-il. Il me tarde de le voir souffrir…"

Hayate redressa sa tête et dévisagea Sora: la stupéfaction ainsi que la peur se lisait à présent sur ses traits livides.

"Bon! se reprit Boogie en tapant dans ses mains en toile crasseuse. Comme vous avez essayé de tricher… c'était une belle tentative, je dois le reconnaître! Mais les règles sont les règles: les tricheurs doivent être punis…"

Sans crier gare, il abaissa un nouveau levier de son panneau de contrôle.

Sous le regard épouvanté, impuissant et embrumé de larmes de Sora, Hayate poussa un hurlement de douleur déchirant…

 _Riku et Iwako arriveront-ils à temps?_  
 _Vous le saurez (peut-être) la semaine prochaine!_


	47. Chapter 47: Le secret de la Tour 2

_Désolés pour le retard! retour de Japon et gros travail de ré-écriture!_  
 _Chapitre de combat en vue, accrochez-vous!_

La tour qui avait servi de foyer illusoire à la princesse enlevée était visible depuis l'emplacement du vaisseau Gummi. Depuis leur départ il y a quelques jours de cela, l'apparence de la tour avait fondamentalement changé cependant. Les quelques feuillages clairsemés aux allures charmantes qui ornaient autrefois la façade circulaire s'étaient à présent mutés en une véritable jungle de ronces, recouvrant entièrement le bâtiment. A l'image d'une conséquence inévitable, des roses rouge sang accompagnaient les épines acérées des lianes, mêlant la beauté à l'horreur dans un tableau déconcertant. Alarmés par la disparition de leurs deux amis et les changements qui s'étaient opérés à la destination de leur quête, Iwako et Riku traversèrent la forêt à pas hâtifs avant d'atteindre la barrière de plantes.

« Ca va être difficile à traverser sans être blessé"… fît remarquer Riku en voyant la densité inquiétante des aiguilles.

« Je sais manier le fouet, proposa Iwako en transformant Cristal de Givre. Je peux me charger des alentours et tu utilises une épée pour le devant. »

Acceptant ce plan comme la solution la plus sûre – brûler les ronces aurait sans doute été trop risqué – le jeune homme changea Point du jour en épée princière, avant de commencer son avancée, avec l'aide des coups de fouet méthodiques de son alliée. Motivés par l'urgence issue de leur anxiété quant à retrouver Sora et Hayate, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au mur de pierres où ils parvinrent à repérer une porte entre-ouverte, qui semblait avoir été autrefois dissimulée. La magicienne anxieuse s'avança vers la porte sans attendre, mais Riku lui barra la route de son bras. Instinctivement, Riku ferma les yeux et essaya de repérer la présence d'ennemis derrière la cloison. Bien qu'il ne trouva rien à leur proximité immédiate, il était persuadé que plus d'un ennemi les attendaient dans cette tour…

« Je sens quelque chose en-dessous de nous", affirma Iwako en se dégageant du bras de Riku.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte en bois massif, mais les gonds de celle-ci semblaient trop rouillés pour s'ouvrir. Ainsi, le maître de la Keyblade agrippa les côtés de la porte et l'arracha avant de la jeter à terre, entrant finalement dans la tour qui retenait potentiellement leurs amis disparus. Ce qui les attendait derrière la porte cependant n'était pas une prison. En effet, devant leurs yeux inquisiteurs se trouvaient un joli salon finement décoré. Brisant la paisible ambiance de ces lieux, nos jeunes héros virent de terrifiantes traces de combats qui dénaturaient les murs peints ainsi que des résidus du sort _glacier,_ qui étaient encore en train de s'évaporer en crépitant froidement. Certains meubles avaient été retournés et des éclats de lampes brisées jonchaient le sol de la pièce, mais en dehors de dégâts matériels, aucun corps, aucune trace de sang n'était visible.

« Tu disais que tu sentais une présence en-dessous de nous, demanda alors Riku. Tu veux dire, un Chercheur ? »

« Oui », confirma Iwako en regardant autour d'elle d'un air perçant, sans doute à la recherche d'un moyen d'atteindre les sous-sols.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait ni trappe, ni escalier pour descendre et les deux porteurs de Keyblade commençaient à perdre patience lorsque, depuis les souterrains vraisemblablement inaccessibles, un son terrifiant retentit… une exclamation de douleur émis par une voix terriblement familière.

"Hayate!" s'exclamèrent Iwako et Riku d'une même voix épouvantée.

Instantanément, Riku dégaina sa Keyblade et abattit l'arme sur le sol de pierre d'un mouvement puissant. Entraînant avec eux les deux porteurs de Keyblades, le sol se fissura aussitôt. Retournant à son état initial de pierres individuellement taillées, les blocs se trouvèrent à la merci tyrannique de la gravité. Arrivée à mi-chemin entre le début de leur chute et le sol qui les attendait, la magicienne effectua un puissant sort de « Stop X » et le monde se pétrifia telle une allégorie de la Mort. Iwako et Riku atterrirent fermement sur deux rochers jusqu'alors en chutes libre, regardant vers le bas comme des juges célestes face à un crime satanique. Désormais suspendus dans l'espace vide, le sol brisé permettait à la lueur du jour de transpercer les ténèbres, des filets de lumières éclairant le spectacle qui se déroulait dans les caves en-dessous d'eux. Une jungle de ronces pandémoniaques se répandait dans toute la pièce, à l'exception de l'espace central où Hayate était exposée tel un sacrifice crucifié sur une table de métal, des lames de Damoclès saillant depuis ses bras et jambes attachés. De son côté, Sora était retenu prisonnier par des lianes ensanglantées qui entouraient son cou et retenaient son corps et son regard était rivé sur le plafond où ses deux sauveurs avaient fait irruption. A ses côtés, un homme à la chevelure églantine, nonchalamment posé contre un mur, tenait d'une main une grande faux et observait d'un œil calme la scène macabre qui se déroulait entre la jeune femme et son tortionnaire. A l'exception des quatre guerriers de la Keyblade, plus rien ne bougeait et le silence pensant n'était interrompu que par les sanglots de Sora et la respiration haletante de la défenseuse transpercée. Riku et Iwako usèrent des rochers en lévitation telles de marches d'escaliers afin de rejoindre leurs deux amis dans les bas-fonds. Parvenu en bas, Riku courut vers son meilleur ami et Iwako fit de même en rejoignant Hayate de l'autre côté de la pièce. La défenseuse était attachée à une table de boucherie tel un animal, tandis qu'un liquide vermeille se déversait abondamment depuis les bords de la surface métallique. Désemparée, Iwako effectua des sorts de soins à répétitions, des larmes roulant sur ses joues depuis ses yeux péridots.

"Non Iwa, murmura la voix rauque de la jeune femme au bord de l'évanouissement. Prends les Pierres…"

"Tais-toi", répondit simplement la magicienne, continuant ses sorts de soin sans relâche.

"Il faut retirer les épées Iwako, sinon la chair va tout simplement se pétrifier autour de la lame", interjecta alors Riku depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Je sais! hurla pratiquement la magicienne. Mais je ne sais pas comment activer cette machine! Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne bougera pas tant que le sort sera actif!"

Comprenant le problème, Riku se tourna vers Sora mais celui-ci ferma ses yeux bleu roi et le supplia de sa voix brisée par les hurlements.

"Non, laisse-moi… libère Hayate en premier."

Riku s'approcha et observa la liane qui entourait la nuque de son ami et semblait resserrer ses voies respiratoires suffisamment pour lui ôter l'oxygène nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement. Les yeux rougis du jeune homme étaient désorientés et perdus, ne parvenant pas à se focaliser tandis que des larmes perlaient depuis ses cils humides. Voyant l'état déplorable de son ami, le cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se resserra brutalement et il fut rempli d'une envie de vengeance immédiate. Il tenta cependant de se ressaisir, car secourir ses alliés avait la priorité face à son courroux. Ainsi, Riku respira profondément avant d'observer les lianes qui entouraient le corps ensanglanté de Sora. Il ne pouvait pas simplement les couper aléatoirement, l'une d'entre elle retenant fermement la gorge de l'Élu et risquant de le stranguler si le soutien des autres lianes venait à disparaître.

"Je n'ai rien pu faire, libère-la…marmonnait Sora incessamment en fixant le sol de ses yeux vides. Riku je t'en supplie…"

"Sora écoute moi", intervient Riku pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Mais l'Élu, toujours stupéfié, ignora totalement son appel, les yeux perdus dans ses plus sombres pensées.

"Sora concentre-toi! tenta-t-il une seconde fois, obtenant finalement l'attention de son interlocuteur. Quel est le bon levier pour arrêter la machine? Est-ce que tu l'as vu?"

"Le levier bleu, répondit finalement le garçon traumatisé, avec plus de force cette fois-ci.

Remonte le levier bleu"

"Tu as entendu, Iwako? répéta Riku plus fort. Le levier bleu!"

Sans un mot de plus, la magicienne se détourna momentanément de Hayate afin de rejoindre Oogie Boogie, qui se tenait devant le panneau de contrôle, figé telle une grotesque statue. Avec un regard empli de haine pour la créature, elle l'envoya à terre d'un puissant coup de Keyblade - apparemment elle ne pouvait utiliser la magie pendant que Stop X était encore actif - avant de remonter le-dit levier. Comme prédit cependant, rien ne se produisit. Les rouages ne pouvaient reprendre leur mouvement tant que le temps avait cessé d'avancer pour eux. Elle s'empressa donc de retourner vers son amie, de peur que celle-ci ne perde trop de sang.

"S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi Riku!" ordonna-t-elle, les yeux à nouveau empli de larmes, en direction de son allié aux yeux turquoises.

Heureusement, Riku venait de comprendre le fonctionnement de la prison de Sora et commença à hacher les ronces une à une, débutant par celle qui lui retenait le cou. Après quelques secondes à peine, l'Élu fut libéré de sa prison et, après s'être momentanément écroulé à terre, courut avec l'énergie du désespoir jusqu'au chevet de Hayate. Il attrapa sa main qui dépassait de la table et s'accroupit à la hauteur de son visage.

"Je suis désolé Hayate, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il tandis qu'Iwako s'empressait de lui lancer divers sorts de soin. Je n'ai rien pu faire…"

Malgré la douleur qui la faisait visiblement trembler, Hayate le rassura entre deux respirations:

« Ne t'en veux pas. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver. Notre mission peut demander des sacrifices à tout moment Sora, et j'étais prête à faire le mien."

"Hayate! explosa immédiatement Iwako, folle de colère. Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille!"

"Mais c'est vrai, ajouta la jeune femme souffrante. Sora seul doit survivre, parce qu'il est l'Elu."

Tandis qu'au fond de lui Riku reconnaissait la véracité partielle de ces propos, Iwako et Sora restèrent sans voix, leurs visages crispés. Ils fixèrent simplement le visage rond de la jeune femme qui essayait de ne pas montrer sa peine tandis que des filets de sang et de sueurs perlaient sur son corps meurtri.

"Tu n'as rien pu faire, admit alors Iwako à la surprise de tous, en posant une main sur les épaules de Sora. Mais maintenant tu peux. Mon sort va disparaître à tout instant et je soignerai Hayate pendant que vous deux, vous vous occuperez des ennemis."

"Je ne peux pas tuer cette chose, gémit cependant Sora, en regardant Iwako avec désespoir. Je l'ai tué deux fois déjà! Il revient à chaque fois..."

"Comment ça?" demanda la magicienne, en haussant ses sourcils arqués.

"Il se reforme à partir de ses insectes qui s'enfuient, intervint Riku en croisant les bras. S'il en reste un seul, il vivra."

Iwako réfléchit un instant puis regarda Sora avec certitude.

"Soit. Toi et moi allons nous occuper de _cette chose_. Riku, tu t'occupes de Hayate. Je compte sur toi pour la protéger et la soigner"

"Pourquoi moi?" demanda alors Riku, étonné qu'il soit devenu le soigneur malgré les prouesses médicales de la magicienne.

"Nous allons incinérer l'intégralité de cette monstruosité une fois pour toutes, répondit tantôt la magicienne. Et pour ça, il faudra pas mal de magie…et on ne pourra pas s'occuper de Lauriam en même temps"

Comprenant son intention, Riku sortit d'ores et déjà ses potions de soins, compresses et divers outils médicaux qu'il avait emmené depuis le vaisseau Gummi toute à l'heure et les posa sur la table à portée de main de Hayate. Puis, il brisa les fermetures en métal qui la retenait avec le revers de sa Keyblade et se positionna ensuite face à l'ennemi porteur de faux. Tournant le dos à Hayate, il prit le risque de lui faire confiance pour se guérir elle-même malgré son état, conscient que l'ancien Simil était une plus grande menace actuellement. Au même instant et sans un mot de plus, Sora et Iwako s'élancèrent en direction de Oogie Boogie et le temps se défigea. Les lames se retirèrent automatiquement des blessures de Hayate dans un claquement sec, et l'homme à la faucille tourna lentement la tête en direction de son adversaire impromptu, lâchant d'une voix suave:

"Ils se sont multipliés ma parole…"

Riku fixait l'ennemi sans sourciller, sur ses gardes et se plaçant devant Hayate dans un geste étonnamment protecteur, Point du Jour dégainée. Voyant le jeune homme, Lauriam s'exclama de surprise:

"Tiens, c'est l'original! Tu as l'air un peu plus vivant que la poupée de Vexen..."

« Je ne pense pas avoir eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance… " rétorqua Riku, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasmes.

"Hmmm, ça sent le roussi, plaisanta l'étrange adversaire en haussant les épaules tout en balayant la salle de torture d'un regard panoramique, avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres. Un bon stratège sait quand il doit effectuer une retraite. Dommage, c'était une amusante distraction!"

Voyant leur ennemi se retirer si facilement du combat, Riku comprit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre dans cette tour. Cependant, avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle investigation, il était important de s'occuper de Hayate. Bien que la jeune femme semblait déjà s'être attelée à sa propre procédure curative, il rejoignit tout de même son alliée afin de l'aider, tout en restant sur ses gardes au cas où l'ennemi déciderait de revenir. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer avec colère les marques qui défiguraient le bras et la jambe de la jeune femme.

Derrière la blessée, un combat apocalyptique entre Sora sous sa forme Sagesse et Oogie Boogie faisait rage. Riku constata qu'il serait inutile de leur venir en aide et décida donc qu'il était plus sage de rester auprès de Hayate.

…

Dès l'instant où Sora avait senti Iwako glisser en lui pour enclencher la forme Sagesse, sa colère initiale dirigée contre Oogie Boogie s'était muée en une véritable haine : grâce à la fusion, l'Elu parvenait à ressentir la peine et la douleur de la magicienne. L'injustice et le sadisme qui avaient touchés Hayate l'avait profondément heurtée. La propre rage d'Iwako ne fit donc que renforcer celle de Sora, qui avait en plus, lui, assisté à la torture. Un puissant sentiment d'impuissance l'avait submergé et, alors qu'il fonçait tout droit sur Oogie Boogie qui commençait à se défiger, une seule pensée parcourait son esprit et celui d'Iwako: lui faire payer ses crimes.

 _Personne n'a le droit de faire souffrir les gens qui me sont chers de la sorte !_ résonna la voix de la magicienne dans la tête de Sora alors qu'il chargeait un sort Aimant X.

D'un même esprit stratégique, l'Elu et Iwako utilisèrent le sortilège pour rassembler tous les blocs de pierres effondrés au-dessus de la tête de leur ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce... ? » Commença le monstre en sac de toile en se réveillant enfin, les yeux exorbités.

Sans un mot, Sora sauta et frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'amas de roches : des tonnes de granite s'abattirent alors sur le bourreau de Hayate, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper l'attaque.

 _Il est toujours vivant..._ siffla la voix d'Iwako dans la conscience du garçon.

Son pouvoir magique renforcé par la présence de la jeune femme en son cœur, Sora, en lévitation, atterrit à nouveau en face de son adversaire qui s'extirpait péniblement de l'éboulement.

« Hé je pense qu'on peut trouver un arrangement... »tenta le monstre en affichant un horrible sourire rempli d'insectes en tout genre.

A la fois écœuré par son propre dégoût ainsi que celui de la magicienne, Sora sentit une vague de haine le traverser à nouveau lorsqu'Iwako lâcha :

 _Finissons-en._

« Cette fois, déclara alors Sora d'une voix glaciale en abaissant sur son ennemi un regard rancunier, je ne te laisserai pas la possibilité de revenir. »

Ses habits océan voletant dans un vent généré par l'accumulation de toute leur puissance magique, l'Elu de la Keyblade tendit Ame de Roi devant lui et lança un premier Brasier X. Boogie hurla de surprise tandis qu'un de ses bras était réduit en poussière.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre, le garçon fit encore un pas en déclenchant une nouvelle vague de flammes vengeresse. Cette fois-ci, le sac tout entier de l'abomination prit feu et il poussa un hurlement transpercé par la douleur.

 _Encore_ , ordonna Iwako.

Relâchant toute l'accumulation magique actuellement bouillonnante dans leurs veines, Sora et Iwako déchaînèrent un tourbillon de flammes sur leur cible déjà à terre, un éclat de colère dansant encore dans les yeux bleu de l'Elu tandis qu'il observait sans la moindre pitié Oogie Boogie périr par le brasier de leur vengeance.

Quand enfin Oogie Boogie ne fut plus qu'un tas informe calciné fumant à terre, Sora coupa la fusion et tomba à genoux : libéré de la rage d'Iwako et sa propre colère apaisée, le cœur du garçon fut à nouveau assailli par l'inquiétude. Il tourna la tête et aperçut avec soulagement que Riku avait aidé à bander les plaies de Hayate, qui se tenait debout aux côtés du Maître de la Keyblade. Si son teint était un peu plus terne que de coutume, elle semblait assez en forme pour brandir Crépuscule Ailé d'un air impérieux.

Devant le garçon essoufflé qui se relevait, Iwako écrasa de la pointe de sa bottine, et sans le moindre état d'âme, un dernier cafard qui tentait de s'enfuir. Sora nota alors un détail : pour la première fois, la magicienne avait _volontairement_ fusionné avec lui. Après quoi Iwako prit tendrement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, signe qu'elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Hayate dit alors simplement en serrant Iwako contre elle, et tout en regardant Sora de ses yeux de cristal :

« Merci... »

Rassuré, le garçon tourna la tête en direction de Riku, qui fixait le trou béant en-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés finit par déclarer :

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Lauriam s'échapper. Il semblait attiré par quelque chose... »

…

Suivant l'instinct d'Iwako, le petit groupe de porteurs de Keyblade gravit les marches de la tour avec lenteur et précaution, ne sachant pas ce que le haut de la bâtisse leur réservait et désirant économiser les forces d'Hayate, qui était épuisée même si elle tentait de le cacher derrière un masque de fierté. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, une porte close leur barra la route au sommet et un étrange borborygme leur parvint de manière étouffé par la cloison.

« Cela ressemble à une incantation... » murmura Iwako en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

« Prêts ? » Demanda Riku, main sur la poignée et Point du Jour dans le poing.

Ses trois compagnons lui répondirent par un signe de tête affirmatif puis se jetèrent tous d'un même élan dans la pièce mystérieuse. Une scène des plus étranges les y attendait : sur la gauche de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant, près d'une haute fenêtre, Gothel se tenait dans une position extatique tout en psalmodiant un quelconque sortilège dans une langue oubliée. A ses pieds gisait une jeune femme blonde dont la chevelure dorée surpassait celle d'Iwako.

« Raiponce ! » S'exclama la magicienne en voulant courir vers elle.

Cependant Riku la retint par l'épaule : le jeune Maître de la Keyblade fixait de ses yeux turquoise brillants un ennemi bien plus puissant.

Sur la droite, Lauriam était en effet assis au bord d'un lit à baldaquin de la même teinte saumonée que ses cheveux, et semblait veiller quelqu'un. Sora ne put s'empêcher d'exorbiter les yeux de choc en constatant qu'il connaissait la personne emprisonnée par les mêmes racines de roses que lui il y a peu...

« Aurore ! S'exclama l'Elu en empoignant Ame de Roi des deux mains. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!»

Lauriam, pas surpris le moins du monde, se remit sur ses jambes d'un élégant mouvement et se défendit, d'une voix mielleuse :

« Mais rien voyons... elle dort paisiblement. »

« Relâche-la... » grogna Sora entre ses dents.

Lauriam ricana avant de faire apparaître sa gigantesque faux dans sa main.

« J'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples... minauda-t-il. Mais voyez-vous... Xehanort réclame la présence de la Princesse à ses côtés... »

Sora, Riku, Iwako et Hayate étaient campés sur leurs jambes, l'arme au poing, prêts à l'affrontement. Mais lorsque l'ancien Simili leva sa morbide faucille en-dessus de son visage féminin déformé par l'envie de tuer, une keyblade rougeoyante vrilla à travers la pièce et frappa le bras du Chercheur de plein fouet, le déséquilibrant.

« Toujours en train de retenir des jeunes filles contre leur gré à ce que je vois ! »

 _Qui vient à la rescousse des quatre amis?_  
 _Suite...demain!_  
 _Pour nous faire pardonner du retard._


	48. Chapter 48: Le secret de la Tour 3

_Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre du weekend!_  
 _Un combat de boss haut en couleurs avec Sora, Iwako et Lea en vedettes!_

Sora fit volte-face et reçut comme un coup de poing en plein plexus : se tenant de manière arrogante devant l'unique fenêtre de la tour de Gothel, Lea levait le bras pour récupérer sa Keyblade boomerang qui venait de lui revenir. Les sentiments que Sora ressentit alors au fond de son cœur furent confus et contraires : d'un côté, il était soulagé de recevoir un renfort dans les combats qui les attendait, surtout connaissant l'état précaire d'Hayate. D'un autre côté, l'Elu de la Keyblade ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un puissant ressentiment pour le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges : après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait -plus ou moins- volé sa copine.

« Axel... » siffla Lauriam en fronçant ses sourcils saumon de frustration.

« Désolé ex-associé, plaisanta le jeune guerrier de la keyblade en montrant ses joues dénuées de tatouages. Mais c'est Lea maintenant. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Dans un bond souple et léger, une autre personne (que Sora avait espéré ne pas devoir recroiser de si tôt) atterrit sur le rebord de la haute fenêtre : ses habits roses et noirs quadrillés volant au vent tout comme ses cheveux magenta coupés au carré à présent, Kairi tenait fermement sa keyblade, Appel du Destin, dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact visuel avec Riku puis avec Sora, un sourire radieux s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle demanda :

« Besoin d'aide les garçons? »

« Ce n'est pas de refus », lâcha son grand frère avec un sourire amusé.

Sora, pour sa part, ne sut pas exactement comment réagir face à l'arrivée impromptue de la jeune fille. D'un côté, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec un autre et il s'était enfui comme un lâche après la nouvelle. Et d'un autre côté, le fait qu'elle soit là avec Lea marquait non seulement son propre échec vis-à-vis de leur relation amoureuse, mais aussi l'échec général de leur équipe de quatre porteurs censés être plus entraînés. Pour toutes ces raisons, Sora ne put que baisser la tête de manière honteuse: ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment pour ressasser ses problèmes avec ses alliés face à l'ennemi.

« On est ici pour récupérer Aurore, déclara soudain Kairi en fixant Lauriam de ses yeux bleu azuré. Tu vas donc nous la donner bien sagement... »

Loin d'être intimidé, Lauriam reprit bien vite sa contenance ainsi que son petit air arrogant et un sourire mauvais étira bientôt sa bouche moqueuse :

« Tiens, tiens... c'est trop aimable de votre part. M'amener une seconde Princesse de Cœur sur un plateau... »

L'ancien Simili n'eut le temps d'esquisser qu'un pas en direction de Kairi avant que Lea ne se place devant la jeune fille.

« Dans tes rêves... » siffla le jeune homme en se redressant de toute sa stature.

Les deux anciens membres de l'Organisation se toisèrent du regard un instant, un silence de mort pesant à présent au sommet de la tour. Ce furent les cris de Raiponce qui brisèrent enfin le duel visuel des deux antagonistes. Sora tourna la tête et nota avec effarement que Gothel s'était écroulée au sol et que la jeune femme blonde qui devait être sa fille avait saisi sa tête entre ses deux mains, hurlant de peur et sans doute de douleur. L'Elu vit Riku et Iwako courir spontanément vers elle, mais Lauriam fut plus rapide : une barrière de ronces leur barra soudain la route, éventrant le sol en bois et déformant étrangement la forme initiale de la pièce.

« Laisse-là ! » Hurla alors Iwako en lançant un Brasier contre le mur végétal devant elle.

La puissance du sortilège brûla quelques roses disséminées le long des racines, les faisant faner presque instantanément. Lauriam gémit en voyant la destruction de son cruel jardin.

« Rends-toi ! S'écria Lea en enflammant ses Chakrams. On sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas de taille à nous vaincre tous ensemble ! »

Un éclat de haine passa dans les yeux en émeraude du Chercheur, avant qu'il ne lâche d'une voix suave en levant élégamment le bras vers le ciel :

« Qui t'a dit que je serai seul... ? »

Sous le regard pétrifié de Sora, le lit où reposait la princesse Aurore se souleva dans les airs, des lianes de roses mouvantes tels des tentacules l'amenant progressivement vers le trou du plancher qui grossissait à vue d'oeil. Lauriam, quant à lui, éclata de rire tandis qu'il disparaissait lui aussi à l'étage inférieur. Sora jeta un coup d'oeil à Hayate, Iwako et Riku, tentant inconsciemment d'éviter le regard de Lea et Kairi. Ses trois compagnons se concertaient du regard, inquiets.

« C'est évident qu'il s'agit d'un piège, clama Hayate en tenant toujours son bras meurtri. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser s'enfuir avec la princesse. »

« Marluxia craignait le feu, assura Riku en observant les roses en cendres à ses pieds. Je pense que son homonyme a la même faiblesse. »

Il se tourna vers Iwako, qui recula en se défendant :

« Non je veux t'aider à libérer Raiponce. J'ai une dette envers elle...»

« Ne t'en fais pas je reste ici, affirma Hayate en ré-ajustant une plaque de son armure. On a besoin de tous les mages en bas. »

La défenseuse releva la tête et fixa Sora de ses yeux cristallins. Il comprit qu'elle lui intimait l'ordre silencieux de descendre. Pour une raison inconnue, le garçon en fut attristé. Etait-ce parce qu'il répugnait à devoir faire équipe avec Lea ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Hayate seule alors qu'il se sentait en partie responsable de ses blessures ?

« Lea va venir avec vous, déclara soudain Kairi en osant s'avancer d'un pas dans leur conseil de guerre. Je vais rester avec Riku et Hayate. Je pense que mes sorts de Soins seront plus utiles ici. »

« Prends garde à toi », lui dit simplement Lea en posant une grande main dans le creux du dos de la porteuse avant de sauter dans l'abîme devant lui.

Ce geste affectueux enserra quelques instants le cœur de Sora, mais il se reprit bien vite en secouant ses cheveux en pics avant de s'écrier :

« Lauriam ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Iwako, allons-y ! »

Il tendit sa main gantée à la magicienne, qui regardait toujours Raiponce de ses yeux en amande d'un air peiné. Puis elle inspira profondément et, à la plus grande surprise de Sora, elle attrapa sa main sans hésitation, s'en aidant pour sauter souplement dans le trou de plancher. Avant de la rejoindre, l'Elu jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Hayate, puis planta son regard dans celui, turquoise, de Riku en demandant :

« On revient vite ? »

Son meilleur ami ne put rien rétorquer cependant, car ce fut Hayate elle-même qui lâcha :

« Je vais bien. Concentre-toi sur ton combat. »

Comme la jeune femme le menaçait de ses yeux d'acier trempé, l'Elu hocha la tête et se laissa tomber à son tour.

…

Sora atterrit lourdement dans l'arène la plus exotique qu'il ait jamais vue : tout autour de lui, la tour semblait avoir totalement disparue, envahie de toutes parts par des lianes, des ronces et autres plantes grimpantes. Il régnait dans cette jungle artificielle une chaleur humide et étouffante et un puissant parfum de roses agressa les narines de Sora dès sa première respiration. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant ses alliés : il ne tarda pas à repérer Lea debout au centre de la pièce. Iwako restait visuellement introuvable. En revanche, Sora parvenait à sentir sa présence derrière lui, et cela lui suffit pour être rassuré. Il reporta donc son attention sur le dos de Lea et comprit qu'il parlait déjà à leur adversaire :

« Relâche Aurore... ou tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure Lauriam... »

« Les menaces d'un traître ne me font pas beaucoup d'effets », soupira théâtralement l'ancien chef du Manoir Oblivion en faisant apparaître sa faucille gigantesque dans sa main droite.

Sora n'avait aucune idée du lien qui avait jadis unis les deux Similis, mais il soupçonnait un rapport compliqué et non-amical, contrairement à son ancienne amitié avec Isa.

« C'est la dernière fois que je le répète, siffla le jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges : où est Aurore ? »

Lauriam passa une main gantée dans sa chevelure rose et se contenta de ricaner. La voix d'Iwako s'écria quelque part sur sa droite :

« Derrière lui ! C'est... c'est monstrueux ! »

Faisant apparaître Ame de Roi dans une gerbe d'étincelles, Sora se décala et sentit son estomac se retourner en comprenant ce à quoi son amie faisait allusion : au fond de la salle, des lianes sombres rampaient tout autour du corps sans vie de la princesse, la soulevant progressivement dans les airs tout en s'accrochant à elle de toutes parts. Certaines plantes se fixaient lentement autour de ses épaules et de son buste, commençant à former des excroissances dans la région de ses omoplates. Les plantes tentaculaires palpitaient telle une sangsue se nourrissant de sa proie et les veines saillantes sur le beau visage d'Aurore, pâle et dont les lèvres rouges avaient perdues leur couleur, avaient pris une teinte verdâtre écœurante.

« Une symbiose... » lâcha Lea dans un souffle en ouvrant ses yeux verts d'une manière horrifiée.

"Il se passe quelque chose d'horrible avec son aura…" souffla la magicienne camouflée dans les ombres.

Lauriam ne leur laissa pas plus de temps pour admirer son « œuvre » ; d'un rapide coup du poignet, il balaya l'air devant lui de sa faux et les deux jeunes hommes à sa portée furent projetés en arrière. Sora se réceptionna dans une glissade à la droite de Lea. Le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son rival qui se tenait fièrement à quelque pas de lui, les poings serrés le long du corps : au fond de lui, Sora voulait lui faire confiance. Il désirait vraiment l'avoir dans son camp plutôt que comme ennemi. Mais... jadis il avait capturé Kairi. Et à présent... il la lui avait même volée. L'Élu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour Lea une forme de jalousie mêlée à de la rancœur : était-il vraiment digne de rester son ami ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Sora nota que, devant eux, Lauriam avait écarté ses deux bras et jeté sa tête en arrière, chargeant probablement une nouvelle attaque. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que le garçon sentit un courant glacé lui parcourir l'échine et c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'Iwako lui avait empoigné la nuque d'un mouvement nerveux.

« Sora! Il nous faut le vaincre au plus vite, chuchota la magicienne dont les yeux péridots brillaient dans la semi-obscurité, mais il nous faut trouver un moyen de libérer Aurore sans la blesser. Je crois... je crois que Lauriam est en train de pomper sa Lux...»

« Quoi ?! S'étrangla Sora. Il peut faire ça ?! »

« On concentre nos tirs sur lui », décida alors Lea en enflammant un Chakram qu'il s'empressa de lancer à bout portant sur sa cible.

Le Chercheur se prit le projectile de plein fouet, ce qui le stoppa net dans sa transe. Il secoua sa chevelure saumonée et commenta :

« Quelle lenteur... je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin vous décidez à attaquer. »

Sora eut juste le temps de sauter au sol en roulant pour esquiver une nouvelle rafale de vent. Vue l'état des plantes derrière lui, tranchées net, il comprit que ce n'était pas un simple alizée qu'il venait d'éviter. Sans hésiter, l'Elu piqua un sprint en direction de son adversaire et lança un discobole. Lauriam parvint à le dévier de sa faux, mais cela permit à Iwako de lui envoyer un puissant Brasier X en pleine figure. Le Chercheur sauta pour se sortir des flammes, au moment où Lea lui renvoyait ses deux Chakrams. Une tornade protectrice enveloppa leur ennemi en une seconde, stoppant les deux armes rotatives dans leur course. Puis il se reposa lentement au sol et reprit sa faux, patiemment. Sora lança à son tour un Brasier + en sa direction, mais il lui sembla que la tornade agissait dorénavant comme un véritable rempart. Le garçon sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Iwako lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je n'aime pas ça. Il se contente de se défendre, sans jamais attaquer... j'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose. »

« Princesse ! » hurla brusquement Lea sur sa gauche.

A présent, les lianes entouraient l'entier du corps de la jeune femme, exception faite du visage, et quatre grandes ailes membranées lui sortaient des omoplates. Avec ses yeux fermés et ce nouveau corps statique, elle ressemblait à une morbide statue envahie par la végétation. Des racines, pulsant tels des cœurs, semblaient la relier à Lauriam.

« Sora attention ! »

L'attaque fut trop rapide pour être anticipée : l'ange de roses qu'était devenue Aurore avait projeté des épines en direction de l'Elu. D'un bond surprenant, Lea s'était interposé entre les dards floraux et Sora... et il était maintenant recouvert d'épines des pieds à la tête.

« Lea ! » S'exclama Sora pétrifié.

Le garçon lança immédiatement un sort de Soin sur le jeune homme, néanmoins il lui sembla, à la vue du visage déformé par la douleur de son allié, que son action curative n'avait pas eu le moindre effet. Contre toute attente néanmoins, ce fut Lea qui lâcha dans un souffle :

« Désolé... »

Surpris, Sora observa avec étonnement l'ancien Simili : il était campé sur ses jambes, haletant, sa Keyblade dédoublée en deux chakrams, et lui lançait un regard peiné sous sa frange rouge en bataille.

« Je voulais te le dire la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés... hésita le jeune homme en détournant le regard. Mais je ne savais pas comment le faire... Je suis vraiment désolé... pour Kairi. »

Pris au dépourvu, Sora ne sut pas quoi répondre tant cette discussion lui paraissait totalement inappropriée dans la circonstance présente. Un mélange de soulagement et de colère l'envahit simultanément : comment ne pas en vouloir à l'homme qui lui avait pris la fille qu'il aimait ? Mais la sincérité dans ses yeux de béryl l'empêchait actuellement de ressentir une quelconque haine à son égard. Devant le silence prolongé de l'Elu, Lea reprit avec un sourire triste :

« J'espère... qu'on pourra rester amis. C'est... c'est important pour moi. Et pour Axel. »

Sora leva un sourcil d'incompréhension puis Lea ajouta :

« Après tout, Roxas est toujours en toi. »

Cette simple phrase produisit un véritable choc sur Sora, pareil à celui d'une douche froide : toute rancune parut le quitter, comme soufflée par le vent, et remplacée par une simple peine. Après avoir encore une fois dévisagé l'expression de sincères regrets qu'affichait le jeune homme, Sora prit une grande inspiration et déclara, d'une voix triste mais douce :

« T'en fais pas pour ça. »

Un sourire radieux éclaira alors le visage de Lea lorsqu'il se redressa. Sora décida d'ajouter cependant, avec une pointe d'autorité dans le timbre qui lui était peu commune :

« Par contre... t'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. »

« Compte sur moi », répliqua derechef le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

"Les garçons un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus!"

Sora fit volte-face et nota alors la véritable apocalypse de flammes au centre de laquelle Iwako se tenait vaillamment face à Lauriam qui la regardait avec méfiance, lui tenant tête seule depuis plusieurs minutes. L'Elu s'empressa de lui porter main forte et, tout en parant un revers de faucille, il lui lança:

"Désolé! Lea est blessé! Je m'en occupe, tu peux aller le soigner s'il te plaît?"

Iwako se téléporta vers Lea et tenta de le soigner. Son beau visage perdit toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'elle prit son pouls et murmura, dépitée:

« Du poison... »

Aurore rouvrit finalement ses yeux entourés de sève verte, mais ce fut pour dévoiler des orbites vides dénuées de pupilles au regard inhumain. Le monstre végétal qu'elle était devenue poussa soudain un cri déchirant, lancinant, en ouvrant violemment ses quatre ailes, ce qui força les trois porteurs à se boucher les oreilles sous la force du hurlement de la harpie. Sonné, Sora eut juste le temps de lancer un sort Miroir lorsqu'il l'aperçut frapper l'air de ses membranes de fibres. Malgré le bouclier magique, il sentit la puissance de la rafale coupante qu'ils venaient d'éviter. Quand le sort se désactiva de lui-même, ce fut Lauriam qui, sans leur laisser le moindre répit, leur jeta sa faucille dans une vrille mortelle: tous parvinrent à l'esquiver, si ce n'est Iwako qui était en train de soigner Lea et dont le bras se mit à saigner. Déterminée néanmoins, la magicienne, refusant de se soigner et faisant fi de la douleur, lança un nouveau Brasier X sur son adversaire, accompagnée dans son geste par Lea, qui respirait péniblement mais ne voulait pas abandonner le combat pour autant. Malheureusement pour le groupe de guerriers de la Lumière, l'ange symbiotique hurla à nouveau et ce fut un rayon laser magenta inesquivable qui traversa cette fois-ci le terrain de bataille, heurtant les trois porteurs de plein fouet et leur infligeant de terribles brûlures. Sora se redressa le premier grâce à un Soin d'Iwako et, voyant la magicienne courir vers Lea, il décida de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, afin de laisser le temps à son amie de s'occuper du jeune homme empoisonné. L'Elu de la Keyblade partit donc d'une course véloce pour atterrir directement devant Lauriam et débuter un duel de lames contre lui. La Keyblade ayant une moins grande portée que sa faux mais étant plus facile à manier, Sora conservait un certain avantage face à l'ancien Simili. C'était plus l'état d'Aurore et celui de Lea qui le préoccupait. Alors qu'il roulait autour de son ennemi pour esquiver une attaque circulaire en s'inquiétant de la trop longue durée de ce combat, il nota les racines qui reliaient les deux êtres vivants et, d'un réflexe hasardeux, il entreprit de les sectionner d'un revers de lame. La créature végétale gémit au-dessus de sa tête et Lauriam projeta Sora en arrière d'un puissant sort de vent. Le garçon ne parvint pas à atterrir sur ses jambes cette fois-ci et roula misérablement dans l'humus et dans la poussière à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, contusionné, il fut néanmoins satisfait, car il savait dorénavant où se situait le point faible du symbiote.

« Visez les racines! » hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses alliés.

Lea ne se fit pas prier et débuta une série d'attaques semi-aériennes sur la base de la statue de roses, tandis qu'Iwako enchaînait les sorts de feu sur Lauriam. Cependant, alors que la victoire leur semblait à nouveau accessible malgré l'état de santé de Lea, une nouvelle rafale de vent écarta les porteurs et le monstre de lianes ouvrit ses puissantes ailes tout en pointant Sora d'un long doigt accusateur. Aussitôt, des étoiles noires passèrent devant les yeux de l'Elu et il entre-aperçut quelque chose flotter au-dessus de sa tête : le chiffre « dix » y était mystérieusement suspendu. Il tenta de se lancer un sort de Soin, mais le sortilège ne parut pas se défaire, le nombre passant simplement à «neuf ». Iwako se téléporta à ses côtés et le dévisagea d'un œil horrifié en déclarant :

« Une malédiction... »

« Quoi ?! Éructa Sora tendit qu'il sentait la tête lui tourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver quand le compte-à-rebours va arriver à zéro ? »

« Je... laissa échapper la magicienne du bout de ses lèvres corail. Je... n'en sais rien... »

Ne voulant pas céder à la panique malgré la tentation, Sora inspira profondément tandis que le nombre « huit » apparaissait en-dessus de ses cheveux en pics, et il déclara, d'un ton décidé en fixant leur adversaire de ses yeux océan :

« Bon. Il va donc nous falloir terminer ce combat AVANT que ça n'arrive... »

Le garçon ne sut pas exactement dire ce qu'il se passa précisément dans les minutes qui suivirent cette décision. L'adrénaline lui noyant le cerveau dans la brume, laissant le plein contrôle à son instinct, il savait seulement deux choses : premièrement, il avait frappé comme jamais encore il n'avait frappé. Et deuxièmement, il s'était progressivement senti faiblir, sans aucune blessure ou raison apparente.

A présent, il gisait sur le côté du terrain, à moitié évanoui, le regard embrumé, et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Un voile noir commençait à tomber sur ses yeux et toute sa volonté ne suffit pas à lui rendre ses esprits. Au travers du brouillard qui lui barrait la vue, il distingua un vague « zéro » au-dessus de lui. Avec une lenteur infinie, comme si son bras pesait six tonnes, il ouvrit les doigts pour y faire apparaître Ame de Roi et tenter un dernier Soin désespéré sur lui-même. Quel ne fut pas son choc en constatant que la Keyblade elle-même ne répondait plus à son appel ! Epuisé, Sora se laissa tomber lourdement sur le côté et râla de douleur : c'était comme si toute force l'avait définitivement quittée, lui laissant comme seul compagnon le poids de plusieurs années de blessures négligées et de maux trop hâtivement soignés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! » lui parvint la voix paniquée de Lea quelque part vers lui.

« On... hésita la voix d'Iwako proche de son oreille. On dirait que son corps a été vidé de toute son énergie... Je crois que Lauriam lui a prélevé toute la Lux qu'il avait en lui ! »

« Iwa... parvint à articuler faiblement Sora sans la voir. Finis-le... »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça ! » S'insurgea la magicienne.

« La... souffla encore Sora en grimaçant. La Keyblade... je... ne peux plus la manier... »

Il y eut un moment de silence, entrecoupé par les cris de Lea, sans doute en plein duel à nouveau, puis Iwako déclara, d'une voix ferme et volontaire :

« Mais moi, je peux la manier à ta place. »

Une vague de lumière bleue étincelante éblouit Sora, et il crut un instant que tout était fini pour lui. Mais c'est alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux, parfaitement en forme à présent, et qu'il réalisa qu'Iwako venait de fusionner avec lui, partageant par la même occasion sa force et sa magie, lui redonnant assez de puissance pour combattre à nouveau.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?_ Plaisanta la jeune femme dans son esprit. _Je devrais commencer à te demander une taxe sur les Fusions... »_

Sora sourit, reconnaissant envers son amie, et se tourna vers Lauriam, toujours en prise avec Lea. Derrière le Chercheur, la base de la statue de plantes était déjà bien atteinte, mais les lianes mouvantes entamaient une sorte de danse de régénération. Irrité et fatigué, mais gonflé à bloc par la force vitale d'Iwako, Sora fronça ses sourcils en V tout en se saisissant de Cristal de Givre et s'écria :

« TOUS ENSEMBLE ! MAINTENANT ! »

La rage accumulée conjointement par Sora et Iwako contre Lauriam culmina dans le corps de l'Elu au travers de la Forme Sagesse et, assouvissant à nouveau leur soif de vengeance contre l'un des tortionnaires (même passif) de Hayate, ils combinèrent leurs pouvoirs magiques en une sphère de flammes ardentes qu'il déployèrent finalement contre leur adversaire : un monstrueux Brasier X Fission alla percuter les pieds de la statue, brûlant toutes ses racines sur son passage. La phyto-créature se mit à hurler de douleur, cadavre angélique gémissant au travers des crépitements de ses roses explosant sous la puissance du sortilège. Quand enfin le symbiote s'effondra au sol, libérant le corps sans vie d'Aurore, Lea déchaîna à son tour une Tempête de Feu, qui força Lauriam à reculer devant les flammes qui léchaient sa cape noire, se protégeant le visage d'un bras.

Quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes retentit un craquement des plus effrayants, et plusieurs poutres se détachèrent du plafond pour venir s'abattre sur la jungle artificielle qui subissait actuellement l'équivalent d'un incendie de forêt dévastateur. L'un des blocs de chêne tomba si proche de Sora qu'il dut se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas être écrasé. Se relevant en toussant à cause de la fumée environnante, le garçon tenta de repérer Lauriam au travers du Brasero : ce dernier avait déjà ouvert un Portail de Ténèbres et s'apprêtait à s'y engouffrer.

« LAURIAM ! » hurla Sora de colère.

L'homme se retourna une dernière fois et, juste avant de disparaître dans les ombres du néant, il jeta un regard glacial à l'Elu et lâcha juste, froidement :

« Nous nous reverrons sur le véritable champ de bataille, Elu de la Keyblade. Ce n'est que partie remise. »

 _Pendant que Sora et Lea, en piteux état, triomphent de Lauriam, que font Riku, Hayate et Kairi?  
Réponse la semaine prochaine!_


	49. Chapter 49: Le secret de la Tour 4

_Très chers lecteurs, hier était un jour historique!_  
 _22 septembre 2018: nous avons terminé l'écriture de la totalité du tome 1!_  
 _Pour fêter ça, double poste ce weekend!_  
 _Et la suite viendra en temps et en heure après corrections ces prochaines semaines._  
 _Merci d'être toujours là!_  
 _Nsperis et Lirae_

Après avoir vu leurs alliés disparaître dans les abysses du sol, l'ouverture béante créée tantôt par Lauriam se referma subitement, coupant toute possibilité de contact avec le second groupe de porteurs de Keyblades. Riku, Kairi et Hayate se concertèrent un instant du regard, avant de se tourner vers leur ennemie. Les hurlements de la jeune femme avaient cessé tandis que sous leurs yeux effrayés et dégoutés, le corps inerte de Gothel perdait peu à peu toute consistance physique: sa chair se consumait, fripant sa peau, lui redonnant son âge centenaire véritable. Révélant progressivement ses os, sa morbide métamorphose continua jusqu'à transformer la femme en un simple tas de poussière, ne laissant derrière elle que sa robe de velours rouge et sa pèlerine sombre. Inquiété par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Riku observa le visage de la princesse, qui était caché par son impressionnante masse de cheveux. Soudainement, elle releva la tête et ses yeux avaient perdu leur coloration verte. A présent dénuées des couleurs chaleureuses qui les définissaient, les pupilles désormais grises de Raiponce se fixèrent sur les trois porteurs de Keyblade. Sur son visage angélique, ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire empli d'une euphorie perverse, marquant la scène d'une profonde discrépance qui provoqua chez Riku un intense sentiment de mésaise. En effet, il avait fait la connaissance de la jeune femme et la savait parfaitement incapable d'afficher une expression de ce type.

« Préparez-vous », murmura-t-il à l'intention de ses deux compagnons, sentant qu'une mauvaise surprise allait bientôt leur tomber dessus.

« Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! s'exclama alors la princesse à la chevelure d'or. Fini le théâtre, fini la vieillesse ! Je ne serais plus jamais à la _merci_ de la fleur ! Je _suis_ la fleur désormais!»

Alors que cette dernière fixait avec obsession ses fins doigts et se touchait le visage avec jubilation, Riku comprit avec horreur que la svelte silhouette devant leurs yeux ne présentait plus aucune trace de la contenance de son hôte initiale. Puis, telle une tache d'encre de Chine se répandant sur une toile de lin blanc, ses longs cheveux soyeux se teignirent progressivement de ténèbres jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement les longues tresses autrefois dorées.

« Elle est possédée", murmura Kairi, confirmant les craintes du jeune homme.

Riku, dans un cri, tenta de vérifier si la conscience de la jeune femme qu'il avait connue était toujours présente quelque part à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe charnelle.

"Raiponce, réveille-toi!"

Les yeux de brume de son clone de noirceur se posèrent sur lui avec froideur et elle lâcha:

« Elle n'est malheureusement pas atteignable. Correction! Elle n'existe simplement plus! Ce corps m'appartient désormais ainsi que les pouvoirs inutilisés par cette sotte, qui l'habitent pourtant depuis sa naissance! Je saurais en faire un meilleur usage...»

Sans crier gare, le corps souple de la princesse possédée disparut dans l'obscurité des ombres qui régnaient sur la tour toute entière et une pression étrange s'empara de l'ouïe des porteurs de Keyblade, les plongeant dans une atmosphère insonorisée terriblement assourdissante. Un mal de tête semblait naître entre les tempes de Riku, alors qu'une bise glacée parcourait le plancher de la pièce, soufflant toutes les bougies, dernier rempart contre les ténèbres qui assiégeaient les lieux. Perçant le silence, une voix inhumainement belle s'éleva graduellement dans les airs, formant des paroles indistinctes tandis que ses vibrations rebondissaient sur les murs, tel l'écho dans une chapelle. Après une série de staccato particulièrement élevés, les cheveux de Raiponce semblèrent prendre vie tels des milliers de serpents ondulant sur le sol et s'élevèrent dans les airs où ils se suspendirent sur les poutres qui recouvraient le plafond de la pièce circulaire.

"De la Lux… murmura Hayate en exhorbitant ses yeux cristallins. Tous ses cheveux en sont gorgés…"

"Mais sa Lux a été corrompue…" précisa Kairi en transformant Appel du Destin en arc floral tout en chargeant déjà une flèche de lumière.

Tandis qu'une étrange mélopée aux accents tragiques et dissonants retentissait dans la tour, l'oreille de Riku fut soudain alarmée par un autre son au-dessus de sa tête, qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien le tintement cybernétique de ses propres portails des ténèbres. Une dizaine de petites ouvertures apparurent alors dans les airs, tel un dôme autour des trois combattants, qui se positionnèrent en cercle, dos à dos, afin de faire face à l'attaque qui semblait les menacer.

 _Je n'étais qu'une femme sans pouvoirs auparavant! Créature misérable à la merci de sa ruse pour s'en sortir… Mais plus maintenant !_

Des portails furent soudainement libérés des mèches épaisses de chevelure noire, qui s'ouvrirent tels des étoiles de mer avant de se lancer à l'assaut du trio, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les milliers de fins cheveux à la résistance métallique. Des micros coupures recouvrirent instantanément bras et visages des trois porteurs, et de minces filaments de sang s'en échappèrent suite à la lésion. Riku tenta de sectionner les mèches qui l'entouraient telle une prison de dards coupants, mais sa Keyblade se contenta de rebondir à leur surface sans faire de dégâts apparents.

"Kairi! appela le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en discernant sa sœur blessée à ses côtés malgré l'obscurité. Hayate!"

"Soin!" fit la voix urgente de la Princesse de Cœur quelque part sur sa droite.

Alors que Riku sentait une vague de vigueur le submerger suite au sort de lumière régénérant, il nota avec inquiétude que la masse noire de cheveux que la Lux avait rendue indestructible s'était peu à peu ramassée sur elle-même pour commencer à former une sorte de capsule sombre tout autour d'eux, tel un colisée hermétiquement clos, annonçant un funeste combat de gladiateurs.

"Dos à dos!" s'écria Hayate en reculant vers ses deux compagnons au centre du cercle.

Pendant un court instant, le combat sembla se dérouler sans trop d'accrocs alors que Riku, Hayate et Kairi évitaient souplement les milliers de cheveux qui venaient à leur rencontre. Soudainement cependant, les jambes de Hayate tremblèrent alors qu'elle venait de parer le violent impact causé par une épaisse liane de cheveux noirs sur son bouclier, et du sang jaillit de ses blessures récentes, une couleur vermeille recouvrant peu à peu les pansements devenus inutiles.

"Non!" s'exclama Riku en courant à son encontre, l'attrapant par le coude afin de la sortir d'une nouvelle trajectoire des pics capillaires.

Instinctivement, il tira la silhouette de la jeune femme contre son torse et la serra contre lui, alors qu'une douleur lancinante se répandait dans son dos, là où l'attaque venait de pénétrer dans sa chair. Retenant un grognement de douleur, il voulut s'enquérir de l'état de Hayate, mais avant que les paroles ne puissent quitter sa bouche, une sensation étrange s'empara de ses membres. Immédiatement, il repoussa violemment les épaules de Hayate, qui atterrit un peu plus loin sur le sol en le regardant avec effarement, Kairi la rejoignant afin d'effectuer un sort de soin.

"Ce n'était réellement pas nécessaire Riku! plaisanta la défenseuse outrée malgré son clair épuisement physique. On dirait que je suis repoussante!"

"Ecartez-vous de moi…"paniqua le jeune homme en abaissant Point du Jour pour menacer Hayate de sa lame.

Alors que l'horreur de sa situation se reflétait dans l'expression de son visage, et tandis que la trop grande présence de Lux dans son corps le brûlait doucement, le jeune homme sentit son bras se lever à nouveau, sans sa permission, et s'abattre de toutes ses forces sur le sol où Hayate était assise quelques secondes auparavant. Les dalles de bois du plancher éclatèrent en morceaux sans blesser la défenseuse qui, fort heureusement, avait évité l'attaque de son allié et le regardait à présent avec stupéfaction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Riku?! s'exclama Kairi sur un ton étonnamment colérique.

"Il se fait contrôler, répondit Hayate à la place du maître de la Keyblade. On est fichu."

Au moment où ces paroles quittèrent la bouche de la défenseuse, la toile de cheveux qui les entouraient à l'image d'une cage se densifia et les dernières traces de lumières disparurent définitivement, abandonnant les deux jeunes femmes dans les ténèbres absolues face à un Riku manipulé, mais cruellement conscient. Avec une horreur indicible, le jeune homme se vit saisir la gorge de sa petite sœur et l'élever lentement dans les airs. Suffoquant, la jeune fille lui attrapa le poignet de ses deux petites mains d'un geste suppliant. Paniquant, Riku utilisa toute son expérience en matière de possession et d'assujettissement par les ténèbres, toute la force mentale qu'il avait obtenue grâce à ses expériences passées, pour résister, pour parler… mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche, la douleur éclatante de la possession se répandant dans ses veines tel un poison mortel. La Lux corrompue semblait s'attaquer individuellement à ses cellules et les décomposer afin de les manipuler à sa guise, lacérant ses sens et aveuglant ses pensées. Dans un éclat de blancheur qui lui recouvrait le regard, le visage terrifié de sa petite sœur le heurta si profondément qu'il sentit son cœur se briser, alors que la possession ne lui accorda que le soulagement de quelques larmes, s'échappant impuissamment de ses yeux turquoise limpides.

"Kairi, où es- tu?" s'inquiéta Hayate qui ne pouvait faire actuellement confiance qu'à son ouïe.

Inconsolable, Riku sentit sa main se resserrer tandis que la gorge entre ses doigts tentait vainement d'appeler à l'aide son amie défenseuse. Finalement, un soulagement incomparable s'empara du maître de la Keyblade lorsqu'il sentit le bouclier de Hayate le heurter violemment dans les côtes, l'envoyant valser contre le mur de chevelure métallique. Sonné, il remercia néanmoins de tout son cœur la jeune femme de lui avoir évité le traumatisme d'un meurtre fratricide involontaire.

"Merci Hayate", résonna la voix de Kairi dans la nuit, reflétant la reconnaissance de son agresseur condamné au mutisme, alors qu'un scintillement révélait l'apparition d'Appel du Destin qui avait disparu sous le choc de son emprisonnement.

"Reste sur tes gardes, la prévint Hayate en se plaçant à ses côtés. Je ne vois rien. C'était un coup de chance. Riku, lui, sait où nous sommes."

Elle avait raison. Pour la première fois, Riku regretta amèrement sa capacité de combattre les yeux bandés, car il était parfaitement conscient de l'espace qui les entourait et savait ses deux " _adversaires_ " aveugles au regard des conditions actuelles. De plus, en temps normal, il serait rassuré par la présence de Hayate aux côtés de sa sœur, la sachant capable de parer les plus violentes de ses attaques. Mais en raison de sa condition physique présentement diminuée à cause de sa récente torture, ce prérequis n'était à présent plus donné. Redoutant une prochaine attaque sur Hayate, il rassembla toutes ses forces mentales pour tenter de combattre le contrôle et parvenir à ouvrir la bouche: il devait pouvoir les prévenir de ses prochains mouvements. Sans quoi, le pire était à venir… En guise de réponse à ses supplications, une nouvelle vague de douleur déferla sur ses sens provoquant un cri assourdissant dans sa tête qui ne remonta jamais à la surface.

Malheureusement, ses tentatives ne portèrent initialement pas leurs fruits et il se sentit avancer d'un bond violent en direction de Hayate, sautant dans les airs et se retournant afin d'atterrir derrière son dos, débutant une attaque en traître. Il sentit avec effroi son arme entrer en contact avec le dos découvert de son amie.

"Désolée!" hurla soudainement Hayate qui avait senti la lésion sous ses doigts, apparemment tout aussi surprise par sa réplique instinctive.

Une douleur lancinante éclata dans le cerveau de Riku, qui avait l'impression de s'être fait transpercer le nez par un marteau piqueur. Son corps resta néanmoins impassible à sa souffrance, continuant son assaut sur la défenseuse.

"Hayate couvre-moi! s'exclama soudain Kairi. Je vais tenter quelque chose, mais il me faut un peu de temps…"

"J'essaie! s'empressa de répliquer la défenseuse alors qu'un coup de Keyblade venait de lui disloquer une épaule, heureusement protégée par son armure. Ton grand-frère paraît quelque peu irrité. Si je ne savais pas pour le sort de contrôle, je penserais à un règlement de comptes..."

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Hayate métamorphosa Crépuscule Ailé en longue hallebarde et effectua un balayage circulaire de la lame, dans le but de parvenir à toucher Riku à l'aveuglette. Et la stratégie réussit brillamment: alors que le jeune homme fût percuté de plein fouet par l'arme, il effectua un atterrissage en dérapage avant de repartir de plus belle, restant proche du sol et envoyant un violent coup de pieds dans les jambes de la jeune femme. Déséquilibrée, celle-ci tomba à la renverse mais se releva immédiatement en roulant son corps et se redressa grâce à l'énergie du mouvement. Elle se retourna derechef dans la direction de laquelle la précédente attaque était venue, mais malheureusement, Riku ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Malgré la violence des différents assauts, Riku n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance. Il fut rassuré par le manque de connaissance en combat de leur ennemie, qui l'utilisait comme une vulgaire marionnette et, fort heureusement, pas comme un guerrier de la Keyblade, négligeant l'utilisation de certaines de ses capacités. Il était à présent de l'autre côté de la cage capillaire et s'apprêtait à envoyer à Hayate un puissant coup de pied en pleine figure, lorsqu'une lumière illumina soudainement les ténèbres.

"Esuna!" hurla alors la voix étranglée de Kairi depuis un coin oublié de leur arène de combat.

La lumière du sort permit à sa petite sœur de visionner le combat devant ses yeux pendant une fraction de secondes et, alors que Riku se prenait le crâne de ses deux mains en retrouvant ses esprits, les yeux de la Princesse de Cœur s'agrandirent devant le sang qui dégoulinait depuis son nez brisé. Immédiatement, elle courut dans sa direction malgré l'arène toujours plongée dans les ténèbres, afin de soigner son grand frère. Celui-ci ayant enfin retrouvé la parole et craignant d'avoir empiré les blessures d'ores et déjà désastreuses de leur défenseuse, la supplia presque:

"Laisse-moi! Va aider Hayate!"

Malgré son insistance, les mains délicates de Kairi se resserrèrent dans un geste protecteur autour des épaules de son grand frère, qui avait un genou à terre et respirait péniblement par sa bouche. La jeune fille décolla d'un doigt délicat la frange imbibée de sueurs froides, que Riku n'avait pas réalisé avoir, en le fixant d'un air particulièrement inquiet. Un goût métallique dominait ses sens et la douleur de son nez lui donnait le tournis, mais il savait que les meurtrissures de Hayate étaient bien plus graves que les siennes et qu'il avait failli à sa tâche de la protéger, malgré sa promesse silencieuse faite à Sora. Pire, il avait personnellement contribué à empirer ses blessures. Inquiet néanmoins de l'absence de réaction de leur ennemi, il tourna la tête et fouilla la cage du regard: à la perte de contrôle de sa marionnette de chair, la chevelure noire qui les entourait pulsa étrangement avant de se retirer complètement des lieux et de se rétracter dans les divers portails qui les entouraient toujours. Ayant retrouvé la vue, Kairi effectua une série de soins paniqués sur ses deux alliés blessés. Sentant son nez se ressouder et la douleur disparaître, Riku profita de cette accalmie temporaire pour réévaluer la situation. Les cheveux semblaient fuir le sort de sa petite sœur avec presque trop de zèle, et il comprit que leur pouvoir équivalait à une altération d'état. Il connaissait les bienfaits du sort Esuna, et se demanda soudainement si la possession de Raiponce par l'esprit de Gothel n'était pas elle aussi une simple altération d'état de niveau supérieur?

"Il faut qu'on trouve le corps de Raiponce, signala le Maître de la Keyblade à l'adresse des deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux roses. Je crois que Esuna pourrait la libérer de l'emprise."

"Oui, surenchérit Kairi. Je pense aussi…"

"Riku! l'appela Hayate en le foudroyant de ses yeux d'acier. Utilise ta capacité pour la repérer!"

"Je suis dessus" répondit celui-ci en fermant les yeux et se positionnant au milieu de la pièce.

Après avoir décelé la présence de leur ennemie tapie dans l'ombre d'une poutraison au-dessus d'eux, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade s'empressa de lancer une sphère de ténèbres dans cette direction, les gestes parlant par eux-mêmes pour indiquer à ses alliées où se trouvait leur cible. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Hayate, confiante, enchaîna un Discobole sur Gothel qui chuta alors lourdement au sol devant eux. Kairi lui lança immédiatement un Esuna et les cheveux de la créature possédée se rétractèrent autour de son corps meurtri à l'image d'un cocon protecteur.

"Ch!, ça n'a pas marché!" jura presque Riku en voyant la silhouette sphérique immobile, la chevelure se relâchant lentement et laissant paraître le regard colérique de la kidnappeuse d'enfants au travers de ses mèches sombres.

"Ou il lui faut une double dose", supposa Hayate en retransformant Crépuscule Ailé en lame orangée tout en se redressant fièrement. Mais je suis incapable d'utiliser la magie…"

"Riku, je peux t'apprendre, proposa alors Kairi contre toute attente. Aerith m'a montré comment transférer un sort à quelqu'un."

"Riku? s'étonna la défenseuse. Mais c'est tout aussi absurde que si tu me l'enseignais à moi… Il nous faut Iwa!"

"Non Riku en a la capacité, s'exclama la soigneuse aux cheveux magenta afin de défendre son frère. Il lui faut juste un petit coup de pouce, n'est-ce pas?"

Riku ne répondit rien: il doutait foncièrement d'en être encore capable. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué la magie.

"Après tout, ajouta la jeune fille en se tournant vers la cible de son argument, à la base, c'était toi l'Elu."

Sous le regard pétrifié et le visage décomposé de Hayate, Riku ne put retenir un sourire satisfait: il ne l'avait jamais vue si choquée. Après, il n'avait aucune raison d'être satisfait, sachant qu'il s'était montré indigne de son statut et en avait lamentablement perdu le privilège au profit de Sora.

"Allez, c'est bon, soupira le jeune homme en jetant un regard froid à Hayate. Referme la bouche, nous avons un combat à gagner."

La jeune femme s'exécuta et, après avoir ébroué sa crinière rose, se tourna vers l'ennemie: elle savait qu'elle serait responsable de l'occuper seule cette fois-ci, si les deux autres devaient charger le sort qui libérerait son otage. Tandis que les deux habitants de l'Île de la Destinée se prenaient par la main, la défenseuse métamorphosa sa keyblade en longue hache dorée à double tranchant et lâcha, ironique:

"Je vous laisse à votre moment de tendresse fraternelle…"

Roulant simplement des yeux en guise de réponse, Riku se concentra finalement sur les sensations qui lui étaient transférées par ses paumes, faisant pleinement confiance à Hayate pour occuper leur ennemie. Il ressentit comme une invasion dans ses sensations. Heureux que la responsable de cette intrusion fût sa sœur et non une autre personne, il s'abandonna à son enseignement et laissa la lumière de son savoir s'imprégner dans son subconscient, reforgeant sa mémoire cognitive afin de l'initier à son art de guérison. Ce fut durant cet instant émotionnel intense que Riku réalisa quelque chose: comme Kairi, Raiponce avait été adoptée. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que les liens familiaux n'étaient pas définis par le sang mais que le temps passé ensemble était bien plus précieux pour construire un amour et une confiance mutuelle digne de ce que l'on appelle un "lien familial". Dans ce cas, même si elle l'avait fait pour les mauvaises raisons, comment Gothel pouvait-elle traiter la fille qu'elle avait élevée pendant seize années de la sorte? Il les avait vues interagir dans la forêt. Il avait vu la tendresse de cette femme envers sa soi-disant fille… Perturbé et avec sévérité, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer à l'adresse de leur ennemie:

"Vous ne l'avez donc pas aimée une seconde? Même après l'avoir élevée pendant toutes ces années?"

Comprenant l'intention de la question, la princesse devenue marâtre éclata d'un rire mauvais.

"Oh pauvre petit naïf, pas besoin d'aimer quelqu'un pour jouer le parent affectif! Je suis bien heureuse d'être débarrassée de cette gamine qui me pourrissait la vie! C'était si fatiguant de maintenir la façade..."

Riku fut trop choqué pour pouvoir parler, ainsi ce fut Kairi qui s'exclama:

"Avant d'avoir rencontré Lauriam vous ne pouviez peut-être pas utiliser les Ténèbres, mais vous étiez déjà un être sans-cœur!"

Tandis que Hayate envoyait un puissant coup de pommeau dans la mâchoire de Gothel, Riku et Kairi combinèrent leurs pouvoirs et lancèrent le sortilège Esuna d'un même mouvement de Keyblades levées vers le ciel. La jeune femme possédée poussa un cri déchirant tout en se prenant le visage entre ses petites mains, puis un lourd silence tomba pendant que les trois porteurs étaient dans l'expectative de leur réussite. Enfin, d'une petite voix, la jeune fille dont les cheveux étaient toujours noirs se tourna vers eux et murmura un faible:

"Riku…?"

Le jeune homme reprit espoir, mais c'est à ce moment précis que la jeune femme cria à nouveau et se prenant la tête entre les mains.

"La Lux… déclara Hayate en fronçant ses sourcils roses. Elle est trop forte en elle. Gothel la ponctionne comme une sangsue pour garder le contrôle…"

Ne sachant plus que faire, Riku resserra la pression de son poing sur le pommeau de Point du Jour. A ses côtés, ses alliées semblaient aussi démunies que lui devant cette situation sans issue. Mais un puissant bruit de verre brisé sortit le jeune Maître de la Keyblade des méandres de ses pensées et il tourna la tête en direction de la haute et unique fenêtre de la tour:

"Flynn!" ne put-il s'empêcher de crier avec étonnement.

Le jeune voleur atterrit brutalement au centre de leur arène de combat, armé d'un simple coutelas. Son regard néanmoins, était plus acéré que n'importe quelle lame lorsqu'il dévisagea le corps possédé de son amante.

"Libère-là sorcière!"

Le jeune homme, par sa présence en ces lieux, risquait sa vie, songea Riku décontenancé. Gothel était bien trop dangereuse et imprévisible et le jeune homme ne leur serait d'aucune utilité dans cet affrontement...

"La Lux est trop puissante, s'exclama Hayate en direction de Flynn, parlant à la place de Riku. Elle va se régénérer, pars de là!"

Mais Flynn ne l'écouta pas. En lieu et place de fuir pour sa vie, il posa une de ses mains sur le visage rond de Raiponce, caressant ses joues recouvertes de petites taches de rousseurs et de larmes, la regardant de ses grands yeux bruns avec un amour sans égal. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Hayate, qui était la seule suffisamment proche pour être témoin de la scène, il enserrera le corps de la jeune femme dans une étreinte émotionnelle tandis que, tremblante, elle tentait de retenir l'esprit de Gothel à l'écart de sa propre conscience. Empoignant son coutelas, Rider attrapa soudainement la longue masse de cheveux qui avaient momentanément retrouvé leur couleur à l'égal des trésors qu'il avait autrefois tant désirés, et, dans un moment éternel et instantané, il trancha la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme au moment où une lame cruelle perçait sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur.

"Moi seule sait ce qui est bon pour elle, s'exclama la voix de Gothel au même instant au travers de la bouche de Raiponce. Jamais tu ne pourras la rendre heureuse! Ma petite fleur m'appartient tu m'entends! A moi seule...à moi..."

Les exclamations psychotiques de la sorcière se transformèrent alors en hurlements terribles, la voix de Raiponce retrouvant son timbre originel alors que ses mains tentaient vainement d'arrêter les saignements du buste de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Comme si le monde avait soudainement perdu toutes ses couleurs, la rivière d'or tombée au sol qu'étaient ses cheveux sectionnés perdit peu à peu sa brillance et retrouva une teinte brune ordinaire, tout comme les mèches qui recouvraient encore sa tête.

"Non, non, non, reste avec moi Eugène! répéta frénétiquement la princesse avant de poser une de ses mains sur sa crinière marron et de commencer à chanter faiblement. Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie, inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris…"

En réponse à son triste requiem et sous le regard médusé des trois porteurs de Keyblades, rien ne se produisit. Les larmes s'échappèrent librement de ses grands yeux redevenus verts tandis que sa forme se recroquevillait sur la figure inerte de Flynn. Défiant tout espoir cependant, une lumière émana inopinément d'une des larmes qui s'étaient posée sur le visage blafard du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Riku s'approcha lentement de ses deux compagnons de voyage temporaires, espérant voir les yeux du vaurien s'ouvrir à nouveau. Ses sens aux aguets, le maître de la Keyblade discerna alors un battement, faible initialement, puis devenant plus fort et plus régulier. Une puissante lumière dorée jaillit de la blessure au buste du jeune homme et éclata en un millier de larmes de joie tout autour du corps inerte de Rider ainsi que sur les murs de la chambre de la tour. Ébloui, Riku dut mettre une main devant son visage et sentit un courant d'énergie vitale lui traverser les veines tel un tsunami d'adrénaline, effet distinctif de la présence d'une masse colossale de Lux à proximité. Un spasme parcourut enfin une des mains de Flynn puis ses pupilles couleur noisette se fixèrent sur le visage de sa bien-aimée, qui lui tomba dans les bras en murmurant:

"Eugène…"

Instinctivement, Riku jeta un regard plein d'espoir en direction de Hayate, espérant le même miracle concernant son amie. Avec joie, il constata que les petites griffures sur ses joues rondes avaient totalement disparues tandis que les affreuses balafres causées par la torture de Oogie Boogie qui défiguraient jadis le bras et la jambe de la jeune femme brillaient étrangement d'une chaude lueur dorée. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et reporta son attention sur le couple derrière lui.

Le moment de tendresse des deux jeunes gens fut malheureusement de courte durée: une violente explosion retentit quelque part sous leurs pieds et le plancher sur lequel les cinq compagnons se tenaient commença à se désagréger lentement. La première chose que nota Riku, fut une gigantesque poutre se détacher de sa base pour tomber dans un abysse. Et la seconde chose que son cerveau réalisa, fut la chaleur insoutenable qui irradiait à présent du sol, qui s'était littéralement ouvert sur les flammes de l'enfer. Il s'empressa de rejoindre l'unique fenêtre de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et constata avec horreur que l'entier de la tour était à présent un océan de flammes dévastatrices.

"Il faut qu'on quitte cette tour! hurla Riku à l'adresse de ses compagnons. Maintenant!"

Immédiatement, Hayate attrapa Flynn et Raiponce et les lança par-dessus ses deux épaules respectives, lorsque Riku se saisit instinctivement du bras de sa sœur - qui le regarda vexée - et la porta telle la princesse qu'elle était avant de sauter par la fenêtre, suivi de Hayate. Le maître de la Keyblade atterrit avec aisance sur le sol et y posa Kairi délicatement.

"Je suis aussi une porteuse tu sais, s'irrita la jeune fille. Je m'en serais sortie."

"Laisse-moi jouer les héros pour ma petite sœur de temps en temps, répliqua le jeune homme en souriant malicieusement. Ou je me sentirais trop inutile."

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un sourire amusé accompagné d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule dénué de toute force de frappe.

"Ouais, c'est ça."

Derrière eux, Hayate avait déposé Flynn et Raiponce dans le micro-cratère qu'elle venait de générer avec son atterrissage. Riku et Kairi s'avancèrent vers eux et tous ensemble, ils regardèrent le brasier qui dévorait peu à peu la construction en pierre, guettant l'arrivée de leurs alliés avec une anxiété grandissante. Finalement, trois formes surgirent de l'épaisse fumée qui s'élevait des fondations de la structure, toussotant et avançant à l'aveuglette en battant l'air autour d'eux. Soulagé mais non pas rassuré, Riku discerna la forme inerte de la princesse Aurore dans les bras de Lea.

"Vous avez été particulièrement efficaces…" lâcha le jeune Maître de la Keyblade à leur adresse en voyant la tour s'effondrer sous le brasier infernal qu'était devenu la demeure de Gothel.

"Je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose sur le feu…" railla Lea et déposant délicatement la princesse évanouie dans l'herbe, aux pieds de Kairi.

"Elle va bien?" s'inquiéta la Princesse de Cœur en l'examinant.

"Lauriam l'a utilisée contre nous, expliqua Iwako, elle est très affaiblie. Heureusement, elle n'est plus en danger de mort parce que j'ai soignée son corps. En revanche, il faudra un peu plus de temps à son esprit pour guérir."

"Par contre Lauriam a réussi à s'échapper…" grogna Sora entre ses dents tout en serrant les poings de colère le long de son corps recouvert de suie.

Tous les héros se concertèrent du regard avec des sourires soulagés mais fatigués. Tandis que Kairi utilisait Esuna sur Lea et que Sora s'enquérait de la santé de Hayate, Riku, tout de même inquiet pour Aurore, s'empressa d'utiliser à son tour le sort qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la princesse endormie.

"Quand est-ce que tu as appris ça?" s'intéressa Iwako en le voyant faire.

"Kairi me l'a enseigné juste avant, répondit le jeune homme en se concentrant. Je peux te l'apprendre plus tard, tu seras sans doute plus efficace que moi."

Si les traits verdâtres d'Aurore disparurent, son teint reprenant une jolie couleur rosée, ses yeux demeuraient encore clos. Un silence s'installa à nouveau parmi les nombreux guerriers de la Keyblade présents, et Riku - mal à l'aise et se souvenant de ses méfaits passés - s'apprêtait à ramasser la princesse, quand une voix interrompit son geste.

"Bon… plaisanta finalement Lea en regardant la princesse inerte, un dernier rocher s'effondrant derrière lui dans une explosion de braises et de cendres fumantes. Qui l'embrasse?"

…

Bien des heures après le départ de nos héros, une grande femme squelettique s'avança parmi les cendres déjà froides et éteintes de la tour en ruines. Dans la fumée montante des braises mourantes, ses vêtements noirs et violets virevoltaient au rythme de ses pas certains. Entourée par ce paysage lugubre, où des traces de noirceur s'étaient dangereusement approchées de la forêt avant de s'éteindre, la femme à la coiffe cornue ricanait allègrement tout en poussant une robe de velours rouge du bout de son bâton de mage noir.

"Pathétique" murmura-t-elle en cessant brusquement de rire.

Elle s'avança avec noblesse vers le centre de l'ancienne tour. Arrivée à destination, elle tendit une fine main violacée vers un amoncellement quelconque de roches et de bois calcinés, qui s'élevèrent dans les airs comme les pétales des cerisiers dans une bise de printemps. Posé innocemment parmi les déchets, un grand livre aux airs particulièrement anciens vint rejoindre ses mains tendues à l'image d'un enfant rejoignant l'étreinte de sa mère. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage émacié de la femme, qui passa une de ses mains munie d'une bague grandiose sur la couverture bleu foncé décorée d'un cœur ailé.

"Merci, mon enfant…."

 _Avez-vous reconnu la femme mystérieuse?_  
 _Et que pensez-vous qu'elle ait ramassé dans les décombres?_  
 _Prochain chapitre: fin de la quête des Pierres des Prophètes!_


	50. Chapter 50: Le bureau d'Ansem 1

_Comme promis, voici le second chapitre du weekend!_  
 _Nos héros se rendent enfin à Jardin Radieux pour ouvrir l'étrange mur dans le bureau d'Ansem le Sage..._

Une brise marine et salée souleva quelques mèches rebelles des cheveux en pics de Sora. Caché sous sa frange, affalé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de chambre, le menton reposant nonchalamment sur le dos de ses mains croisées, le garçon posait sur la cité de Corona son regard océan.

Après l'effondrement de la tour de Gothel, les six porteurs de keyblade avait ramené Raiponce à sa véritable famille, soit le roi et la reine de Corona. Pour les remercier de leur aide et de lui avoir sauvé la vie, la jeune princesse retrouvée les avait invités à rester quelques temps dans le château, afin de panser leurs blessures et se reposer. Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis leur combat contre Lauriam, et si Hayate garderait deux cicatrices à vie, elle avait enfin repris du poil de la bête et sa vigueur habituelle. Comme elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il était advenu dans les sous-sols de la tour, personne n'osait aborder le sujet. Iwako avait émis quelque inquiétude quant à l'état psychologique de sa meilleure amie, cependant la défenseuse refusait catégoriquement de reparler de cette expérience traumatisante, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Sous ses paupières mi-closes, Sora observait avec paresse la cour du château en-dessous de lui. Un vaisseau gummi y était posé, et deux silhouettes venaient d'y monter à bord. Les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient miroiter les reflets de leurs chevelures de feu tandis que Lea, Kairi et Aurore remerciaient les parents de Raiponce pour leur accueil. Le soir précédent, Sora, Riku, Iwako et Hayate leur avait déjà fait leurs propres adieux. Si Iwako leur avait fait part de son inquiétude quant à l'état de faiblesse de la Princesse de Cœur, Sora, lui, avait eu toutes les peines du monde à rester de marbre durant cette scène d'au revoir: son sourire n'avait pas été des plus sincères lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Kairi, car il était encore bien trop mal à l'aise quant à toute cette situation. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé dans les couloirs du château, tout juste assez pour s'échanger des phrases bateau sur la pluie et le beau temps, ou l'état de santé de leurs compagnons respectifs. Ainsi, l'Elu de la Keyblade ne put que se sentir soulagé en apercevant leur vaisseau disparaître dans le firmament. N'éprouvant aucune motivation à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le garçon resta juste immobile sur son rebord en pierres, à regarder la ville se réveiller en-dessous de lui. Un frappement contre sa porte le tira néanmoins de ses rêveries.

"Entrez", dit-il en se tournant.

Iwako pénétra souplement dans la pièce, ses cheveux bleutés voletant dans son dos tandis qu'elle refermait la cloison derrière elle.

"Bonjour Sora!" lança la jeune femme avec entrain.

Lorsqu'elle analysa l'expression faciale du garçon cependant, elle perdit son sourire et demanda:

"Est-ce que ça va?"

L'Elu, habitué à ces séances de soins journalières, releva sans un mot ses vêtements pour lui prouver que toute trace des blessures liées aux ronces de Lauriam avaient définitivement disparu.

"Non ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais parler… soupira la magicienne en secouant la tête. Je me demandais si ça allait… d'avoir revu Lea et Kairi?"

Une vague de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'Elu lorsqu'il déclara, résigné:

" Je mentirai si je disais que ça ne me faisait rien… mais je ne suis pas aussi énervé que ce que je pensais. La douleur commence à s'atténuer, même si elle n'est pas complètement partie…"

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel visible par la fenêtre et ajouta:

"Ça ira mieux quand on sera repartis d'ici, tous les quatre, et revenus dans _Hautvent_ ".

Iwako se déplaça gracieusement jusqu'au lit et s'assit aux côtés du garçon. Elle le regarda avec compassion de ses yeux en amande puis sourit et avoua:

"Moi aussi j'apprécie de plus en plus nos moments ensemble dans le vaisseau… Je veux dire… même si j'aime voyager, voir des gens, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes...j'aime plus que tout ces moments-là dans Hautvent. J'aime rentrer chez moi. Haya ne le dis pas, mais le pense aussi."

Iwako posa sa main sur celle de Sora et le regarda dans les yeux en affirmant:

"Vous quatre êtes mon vrai foyer."

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris: premièrement parce que la sincérité des propos de la jeune femme le touchait profondément et deuxièmement car ce n'était pas la première fois que la magicienne le touchait _physiquement_ volontairement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde.

"Tu as bien changé Iwa, se permit-il de dire, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré."

"Tu penses? minauda-t-elle en remettant une mèche bleutée à sa place. C'est possible…c'est vrai. J'espère que ce n'est pas en mal par contre!"

Sora lui sourit gentiment et ne put s'empêcher d'admettre à son tour:

" Riku, Hayate et toi… Vous êtes les personnes qui comptez le plus pour moi actuellement. Je crois aussi que c'est pour ça que je pense moins à Kairi. C'est triste… mais c'est la vérité, je l'ai compris quand Oogie Boogie…"

Il se tut quelques instants: repenser à ce qu'il avait fait à Hayate, ou même le dire, lui était encore trop difficile. Iwako perdit son sourire et son visage opalin prit une expression étonnement sérieuse.

"Tu sais Sora, commença-t-elle d'une voix lente tout en fixant le vide devant elle, ayant été confrontée aux dangers de ce monde, j'ai réalisée quelque chose qui m'échappait inconsciemment jusque-là…. Ceci n'est pas un jeu. J'avais déjà commencé à m'en rendre compte après notre combat contre Ansem, mais maintenant c'est devenu clair pour moi… nous ne jouons pas. Tous les jours nous risquons de mourir et tous les jours je risque de vous perdre, vous…"

La jeune femme fit une pause, inspira profondément et reprit:

"Et c'est là que je me suis demandée… mais pourquoi je me bats ? Parce que je suis une porteuse de Keyblade ? Parce que c'est mon devoir de sauver des gens, les mondes ? Non…"

Quelque chose la troublait, songea Sora en voyant ses yeux péridot trembler quelque peu. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, il décida de ne rien dire et de la laisser reprendre.

"Je ne suis pas comme Hayate, finit-elle par affirmer. Qui fait les choses par devoir, par conviction en ce qui est moralement juste… non, je suis bien trop égoïste pour ça. Je ne peux me battre pour un monde que je ne connais pas. Je me bats parce que c'est le monde où VOUS vivez. Toi, Hayate, et Riku, mais aussi Kairi, Lea, Léon, Yen Sid, Donald, Dingo et toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées. Toutes les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai créé une connexion… Dorénavant, je ne peux plus me laisser déconcentrer : je ne peux plus prendre les mondes pour des salles de théâtre pour lesquels je dois préparer des costumes, et je ne peux plus me laisser contrôler par mes phobies inutiles."

Une nouvelle passion s'était emparée de la jeune femme lors de son aveu. Mue par une conviction profonde et immédiate, Iwako se leva alors, se plaçant devant Sora, et lâcha subitement:

"C'est pourquoi, Sora… j'ai décidé de te toucher au moins une fois par jours dès aujourd'hui."

Sous le coup de la surprise, le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette étrange résolution. Puis, lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point le comique de cette réplique jurait avec le ton sérieux de la jeune femme jusque-là, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Quoi? se vexa la magicienne en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je suis sérieuse!"

"Je te crois, la calma Sora en souriant. Et moi du coup, à partir de maintenant, je te demanderai toujours la permission avant de fusionner."

"Ça me paraît équitable", fit Iwako en croisant les bras.

Un nouveau frappement à la porte empêcha Sora de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. La magicienne, déjà debout, alla ouvrir à Raiponce, qui attendait patiemment dans l'encadrement.

"Je ne vous dérange pas?" s'inquiéta la jeune princesse aux cheveux bruns désormais.

"On parlait c'est tout, expliqua Sora en se levant également. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Oh rien de spécial! s'exclama Raiponce. C'est juste que...comme vos amis sont partis ce matin, je me suis dit… que vous alliez aussi bientôt nous quitter. Alors je venais encore une fois vous remercier, pour tout."

"Moi j'ai pas fait grand-chose! plaisanta Sora en mettant ses bras derrière sa nuque. C'est Iwa qui a pratiquement tout fait sur ce coup-là!"

"Oui c'est vrai, admit la jeune princesse et prenant les mains de la magicienne dans les siennes. Merci infiniment pour ta protection durant tout mon voyage…"

La jeune fille baissa les yeux un instant, mal à l'aise, et ajouta:

"Tu vas me manquer, et Riku aussi."

Iwako jeta un coup d'œil à Sora puis enquêta:

"Tu vas bien Raiponce? Tu as l'air toute retournée… Flynn -enfin! Eugène n'est pas là aujourd'hui?"

"Si, si il est au château… marmonna la princesse dans sa barbe. Mais…"

Comme Sora quelques minutes auparavant, Raiponce saisit l'occasion pour se confier à Iwako:

"Cette nouvelle vie ici est encore perturbante pour moi… le roi et la reine… je sais qu'ils sont mes parents biologiques mais...je ne connais pas ces gens, finalement."

Des larmes perlèrent au bord des grands yeux de Raiponce puis elle poursuivit:

"La mère qui m'a élevée m'a trahie de la pire des manières. Je sens que le roi et la reine me regardent avec tendresse, mais je pensais aussi que ma mère...enfin Gothel… m'aimait sincèrement."

Retenant un sanglot, la jeune princesse laissa échapper ses craintes:

"Je...je ne sais pas comment faire confiance… je n'ai connu que le faux amour de cette femme pendant toute ma vie… comment savoir ce qui est vrai à présent?"

Déroutée, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Dans un geste presque maternel, Iwako la prit contre elle et la serra dans ses bras. Sora ne pouvait que regarder la scène d'un œil peiné et compréhensif, n'ayant pas personnellement connu la princesse comme Riku et Iwako. Enfin, après avoir laissé le chagrin quitter le corps de Raiponce, la magicienne lui dit doucement:

"Je comprends… Mais tu peux faire confiance à ton cœur: Eugène t'aime sincèrement, crois-moi. Tu peux te reposer sur lui."

Alors que Raiponce lançait un sourire reconnaissant à Iwako, la porte s'ouvrit d'un claquement brusque et, comme par magie, Flynn Rider surgit dans la pièce, décoiffé et visiblement anxieux:

"Raiponce! Je te cherchais partout! Maximus me fait vivre un ENFER avec son histoire de commande de poêles… on arrivera jamais à armer toute la garde je lui ai dit, mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute? Non! Il faut vraiment que tu viennes lui pa…"

Alors qu'il semblait enfin noter le visage défait de la princesse, le jeune homme se calma derechef et souffla, honteux:

"Oh heu… c'est pas le bon timing, c'est ça?"

Raiponce renifla et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux coupés courts avant d'aller à l'encontre de l'ancien bandit et de tomber dans ses bras. Flynn lança un regard interdit en direction d'Iwako mais serra tout de même la princesse contre lui.

"Ça va pas?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"Ça va mieux maintenant, le rassura Raiponce en le regardant avec émotion. Tout ira mieux maintenant…"

Les deux amants se sourirent puis se prirent tendrement dans les bras sous le regard gêné mais empathique de Sora. Puis les deux tourtereaux quittèrent la pièce, révélant Riku et Hayate, qui attendaient vraisemblablement dans le couloir.

"Parfait, lâcha Riku sans crier gare en refermant la porte. Tout le monde est là."

"Une mauvaise nouvelle?" s'enquit Iwako sur ses gardes.

"Une conclusion, corrigea le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en croisant les bras sur son torse. J'ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours et je sais comment Oogie Boogie, Lauriam et Gothel ont fait pour nous piéger de la sorte dans ce monde…"

Tous attendirent la chute, qui ne tarda pas à venir:

"Ils ont réussi à nous séparer, nous diviser et ainsi ils nous ont fortement affaiblis. Du reste, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour être responsable de la dissension du groupe initial…"

Ses trois compagnons se jetèrent des regards entendus avant que Sora n'exprime la pensée de tous:

"Riku t'en fais pas pour ça… moi aussi j'aurai aidé Raiponce et Flynn. C'est pas ta faute. Et on savait pas que Lauriam serait aussi dans ce monde."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira son meilleur ami en fermant les yeux, changeant de sujet. Il ne faut plus qu'on se sépare. Ou alors, il nous faudrait un moyen de communiquer les uns avec les autres, si cela devait se reproduire. Je voulais votre avis: est-ce que l'un de vous a une idée?"

Un silence méditatif suivit la question ouverte du jeune homme. Sora se prit le menton entre deux doigts et commença lui aussi à chercher une solution à leur problème technique… soudain, il eut une illumination et s'écria:

"Cid!"

"Quoi?" s'étonna Riku.

"Cid, répéta Sora avec conviction. C'est un expert en mécanique, mais aussi en vaisseaux et en technologie de manière générale. C'est lui qui a réparé le système de sécurité de la Forteresse Oubliée l'année passée."

"Tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose qui fonctionnerait comme un talkie-walkie?" tenta Iwako.

"On peut toujours lui demander", assura fièrement Sora.

"Et où se trouve-t-il?" enquêta Hayate.

"A Jardin Radieux."

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Tous réalisèrent alors que ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard, et qu'ils devaient se remettre en route.

"Je pense qu'on s'est assez reposé, affirma soudain Hayate en clippant un bout de son armure à son épaule. C'est l'heure de vérité: on doit amener les Pierres des Prophètes à Jardin Radieux, et terminer la quête."

…

Lorsque Sora poussa les lourds battants de chêne du quartier général du Comité de Restauration, il aperçut directement deux figures familières, l'une assise devant de multiples écrans d'ordinateur, et l'autre debout à ses côtés. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Cid et d'Aerith.

« Gamin ! hurla l'homme blond dans l'oreille de Sora, en lui attrapant violemment la nuque dans le creux de son avant-bras pour lui massacrer le crâne du poing. Qui t'a appris la politesse ?! 'Paraît que t'es passé sans nous dire bonjour la dernière fois ! »

« Désolé Cid, s'excusa l'Elu de la Keyblade en essayant de le faire lâcher prise. On était pressé... »

« Pressés de tout péter ouais... railla le mécanicien du Comité. Picsou m'a tout raconté, si tu veux savoir... »

« Cid lâche-le... » intervint la jeune femme en rose avec un sourire amusé.

Elle tourna son visage angélique vers celui du héros de la Keyblade et Sora la dévisagea un instant : Aerith était sans doute l'une des plus belles femmes de ce monde.

« Sora, demanda Aerith, tu nous présentes ? »

L'Elu fit volte-face et nota en effet que ses trois compagnons étaient restés totalement en retrait lors de leur scène de retrouvailles. Si les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'air heureuses pour lui, Riku regardait obstinément quelque choses à sa droite, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Heu oui ! Se rattrapa Sora. Voici Riku, Iwako et Hayate. Donald et Dingo sont... partis en mission spéciale... Donc mon groupe a un peu changé. »

A la mention de Donald et Dingo, le cœur du garçon se serra dans sa poitrine : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de nouvelles de ses deux anciens compagnons ? Allaient-ils bien ?

Cid et Aerith, quant à eux, observèrent un instant Riku sans rien dire, un peu perturbés : les trois habitants de Jardin Radieux, jadis Forteresse Oubliée, se souvenaient sans doute de son ancienne alliance avec Maléfique, leur ennemie, qui avait pris possession de la Forteresse il y a deux ans. Sora, craignant de nouveaux des règlements de compte, changea diplomatiquement de sujet:

"Cid on aurait besoin de ton aide! Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose qui puisse nous permettre de communiquer les uns avec les autres quand on explore différents mondes, mais qu'on décide de se séparer?"

Le grand blond mâchouilla le cure-dent qu'il avait entre les dents tout en caressant sa barbe mal rasée, réfléchissant. Puis il marmonna, à moitié pour lui-même:

"Mouais ça pourrait faire l'affaire…"

Il finit par se redresser et s'écrier en levant un pouce devant lui:

"C'est encore un prototype, mais j'ai ce qu'il vous faut! Donnez-moi juste quelques jours, que je le mette au point!"

A côté du regard triomphal du mécanicien, Aerith reprit son charmant sourire et proposa :

« Au fait! Léon nous a tout expliqué. Je pense que vous êtes ici pour ouvrir le mur caché dans le bureau d'Ansem ? »

Sora acquiesça de la tête et Aerith continua :

« Léon est vers les fortifications. C'est sur mon chemin. Je peux vous mener à lui, si vous voulez...»

« Volontiers ! Accepta Sora qui n'aimait pas trop le regard que Cid lançait à Riku. Allons-y ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que le groupe de jeunes gens gravissait une pente violacée en direction du grand plateau de fortifications de la citadelle, un grand silence pesant sur eux, Sora finit par lâcher :

« Merci Aerith. D'avoir éloigné Riku de Cid.»

La jeune femme continua de marcher et sourit en disant :

« Ce n'est rien. Cid n'a pas de magie qui coule dans ses veines... moi j'ai pu voir que l'aura de Riku avait changé, mais pas lui. »

« Mon... intervint le jeune Maître de la Keyblade pour la première fois. Mon aura a vraiment changé ? »

« Oui, affirma Aerith en le regardant avec empathie. Comme celle de Cloud... elle a retrouvé sa lumière. »

Ils étaient parvenus devant le dernier escalier les menant à Léon. Ce fut là qu'Aerith s'arrêta en déclarant :

« Voilà ! Je vous laisse ici. Mais Sora et... Iwako, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » admit la magicienne qui avança vers la jeune femme, étonnée qu'elle l'appelle par son nom.

«Prenez ceci, dit Aerith en posant ses paumes au-dessus de celles des deux porteurs de Keyblades. Cela augmentera la puissance de vos Soins. Cela vous sera utile... si vous devez bientôt affronter des disciples de Xehanort... »

« Merci... » souffla Iwako reconnaissante, sa main brillant d'une chaude lueur verte accentuant la couleur péridot de ses yeux ébahis.

Puis la jeune femme en rose s'éloigna lentement vers le centre-ville, sans un mot de plus.

« Qui est cette femme ? S'étonna brusquement Hayate. Elle paraît incroyablement puissante...»

« Je crois que c'est la copine de Cloud... hésita Sora. Mais c'est une histoire compliquée... »

« Vous voilà. »

Une voix virile et ferme avait prononcé ces mots en-dessus de leurs têtes. Sur le haut d'un rempart de pierres, un bel homme aux cheveux bruns et aux habits gothiques surplombait leur groupe. Comme le soleil lui arrivait en pleine figure, cela faisait ressortir la cicatrice qui lui balafrait tout un œil. Mais étrangement, cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté : au contraire, cela lui donnait un charisme fou (et aussi un air un peu méchant, songeait souvent Sora).

« Léon bonjour ! » Se réjouit Iwako en lui faisant signe de la main.

Tandis que Riku lui adressait un signe de tête poli, Sora vit avec effarement Hayate utiliser ses deux mains pour ranger ses cheveux roses en pagaille derrière ses oreilles tout en souriant bizarrement au chef du Comité de Restauration. Puis, dans un bond tout aussi impressionnant que ceux de la défenseuse, Léon sauta pour atterrir pile devant Sora. Il se redressa et lança :

« Vous les avez ? Les Pierres des Prophètes ? »

Fouillant dans une de ses grandes poches, Sora en ressortit les cinq précieux objets et les brandit fièrement devant son tout premier maître d'armes.

« Parfait. »

Sans un mot de plus, le grand brun se retourna et partit en direction de l'entrée des souterrains. Sora soupira puis sourit ironiquement; Léon et Riku se ressemblaient sur un point au moins : ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Heureusement qu'Iwako et Hayate avaient rejoint leur groupe, sinon Sora serait devenu fou entre ces deux statues grecques totalement muettes et dénuées d'expressions faciales... Voulant vérifier sa thèse, l'Elu se tourna vers son meilleur ami... mais celui-ci avait cessé d'avancer et était resté en arrière du groupe. Planté là, Riku levait son fin menton vers les cimes de la Forteresse. Ses cheveux argentés flottaient dramatiquement dans le vent pendant que ses yeux turquoise électrique se fermaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ressembler à deux fentes lumineuses. Sora suivit son regard... son meilleur ami fixait la même tour que lui-même, lors de son dernier passage dans ce monde, avec les deux filles. Et il comprit.

« Riku... commença Sora en allant à lui. Arrête d'y penser... cette fois tu es de notre côté, hein ? T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Aerith ? »

Le jeune homme continua de fixer le bâtiment un instant avant de baisser lentement ses yeux vers l'Elu de la Keyblade et de lui lancer un simple signe de tête assertif.

...

Le bureau d'Ansem le Sage avait été laissé dans le même état que lors de leur dernière visite : les livres que Sora et Hayate avaient parcourus étaient toujours posés sur le bureau au centre de la pièce ronde et une lourde armoire entravait le passage, révélant derrière elle la fameuse paroi comprenant cinq interstices.

« Nous y voilà", commenta Riku.

Sans hésitation, il prit la Pierre de la Licorne dans les mains de Sora et la plaça dans le bon emplacement. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

« Il faut sans doute toutes les placer », comprit Léon en s'emparant à son tour de celle de l'Ours.

Riku lança un regard dépité à Léon, comme si sa réflexion était parfaitement inutile au vu de la situation présente. Sora se demanda un instant si son meilleur ami appréciait le Chef du Comité de Restauration ou non...

Iwako et Hayate ayant respectivement attrapé les pierres du Serpent et du Renard, Sora put enfin placer celle du Léopard dans le dernier emplacement disponible... il y eut un léger déclic quelque part derrière la paroi.

« C'est tout ? S'étonna Sora. Vous croyez que ça a ouvert quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Là ! » S'écria soudain Iwako en se baissant et en ouvrant un petit tiroir camouflé dans le mur.

Dans les mains de la magicienne se trouvaient un cd-rom et une petite note.

« C'est écrit... lut Hayate, _Un autre. Les 6 derniers_... »

« Suivez-moi, » ordonna alors Léon en partant en trombe dans la pièce adjacente.

Il s'agissait de la salle informatique personnelle d'Ansem. Sora la connaissait bien, pour y avoir été transporté l'année dernière dans Space Paranoids, un monde caché à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur du vieux sage. Prestement, Léon alluma l'écran et pianota pour rentrer son premier mot de passe, sous le regard fatigué de Riku. Puis le grand brun fit volte-face, sans doute pour demander le cd-rom à Iwako, mais percuta de plein fouet Hayate, qui tomba à terre. Sora aurait mis sa main à couper que la défenseuse surjouait sa chute : il en fallait bien plus que ça pour la faire bouger ou lui faire mal, d'habitude! Le garçon n'était pas dupe. Il mit donc ses poings sur ses hanches et l'observa avec jugement en voyant Léon, gêné, s'empresser de l'aider à se relever en s'excusant, tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses rougissait en fixant les yeux verts émeraude de son ''sauveur''.

« Vous... proposa le grand brun en tenant toujours la petite main de la défenseuse dans la sienne. Vous avez besoin de moi pour trouver le mot de passe ? »

Riku lança un regard suppliant à Iwako, l'air de lui demander de faire quelque chose contre le comportement suspect de Hayate. La magicienne se contenta de croiser les bras et de fixer sa meilleure amie avec un mélange d'amusement et d'impatience. L'Elu, quant à lui, trouvait toute cette situation très dérangeante. Il décida donc de pousser Hayate sur le côté avec un brusque déhanché et lança à Léon :

« Non c'est tout bon ! On trouvera ! Mais va seulement chercher Cid, vu que c'est lui le spécialiste des machines... s'il te plaît ! »

Le grand brun, dans un premier temps un peu perdu, finit par se reprendre et décréta :

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais chercher le reste du Comité. Je vous laisse essayer de trouver les mots de passe. Mais n'avancez pas seuls si une nouvelle salle apparaît. On ne sait pas ce que Xehanort a pu cacher ici…"

Puis il partit en courant. Sora, Riku et Iwako se tournèrent alors vers Hayate, qui leva les mains devant elle, innocemment, et lâcha :

« Quoi ? »

Après un profond soupir, Riku inséra le cd-rom dans l'ordinateur et un mot de passe fut demandé.

« Essayons ''un autre'' », tenta le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en pianotant.

ERREUR

« Bien, dit-il encore, trop simple. Alors ''another'' ? »

MOT DE PASSE CORRECT

« Trop bien ! » S'écria Sora en attrapant les épaules de son meilleur ami.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, le calma derechef Riku. Il nous faut maintenant une série de six mots de passe pour accéder à la suite du contenu du disque... »

« Six ?! » paniqua Sora.

« C'est très bien protégé, admit Iwako en prenant le petit billet trouvé auparavant entre ses doigts fins. _Les six derniers_... vous savez ce que ça peut signifier ? »

Hayate se pencha sur l'écran et commença à compter quelque chose. Puis elle se redressa et, ayant repris son sérieux habituel, décréta :

« On a un indice : le nombres de lettres. Le premier mot en compte 8, le second 5, le troisième 4, puis 5, 6 et encore une fois 5. Ce doit être des noms. »

Sora et Iwako se mirent à réfléchir pendant que Riku et Hayate, étant allés chercher une feuille et un crayon dans le bureau d'Ansem, essayaient différentes combinaisons de lettres. Iwako se mit devant l'écran et tenta plusieurs mots de passe. Mais le même message, ERREUR, s'affichait à chaque tentative.

« Iwa ? Lança soudain Hayate en relevant sa tête de sa feuille. Essaie avec Xemnas. »

« Mais oui ! S'exclama Sora. Les 6 premiers Chercheurs de Ténèbres! »

ERREUR

« Non. » le calma directement la magicienne en lançant ses cheveux bleutés par-dessus une épaule par dépit.

Il y eut un nouveau silence rempli par la réflexion silencieuse des quatre porteurs de Keyblades. Puis Riku poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers Iwako :

« Essaie ''Xehanort'' sur le premier mot à huit lettres. »

MOT DE PASSE CORRECT

« Et maintenant, ajouta Hayate avec la même mine déconfite que le jeune Maître de la keyblade, essaie de mettre ''Aqua'' sur le premier mot à quatre lettres. »

MOT DE PASSE CORRECT

« Quoi ? S'étonna Sora. Vous avez compris ?! »

Riku se redressa et prit un air beaucoup trop classe et sérieux en expliquant :

« Ce qu'on cherche a été trouvé avant nous par Xehanort. Il a dû changer tous les mots de passe. »

« Ce sont apparement les noms de six personnes liées à son passé, ajouta Hayate. _Les six derniers_ porteurs de Keyblade...»

« Alors il faut mettre ''Ventus'' sur le mot à six lettres », anticipa Iwako en s'exécutant.

MOT DE PASSE CORRECT

« Et Terra sur l'un des noms à cinq lettres, continua Riku dont le regard se voila légèrement. Et "Ansem" doit être le second, vu qu'il a usurpé cette identité peu après être devenu le disciple du véritable Ansem le Sage... »

MOT DE PASSE CORRECT

MOT DE PASSE CORRECT

Iwako cessa de taper sur le clavier grisâtre devant elle et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine en fixant l'écran vert.

« Quel est le dernier nom à cinq lettres ? », demanda Sora comprenant son hésitation.

Les yeux bleus cristallins de Hayate croisèrent un instant ceux de la magicienne et une courte connexion mentale sembla les relier durant quelques instants. Puis Iwako abaissa à nouveau ses mains fines sur le clavier et Hayate se tourna pour faire face à Sora et Riku, expliquant :

« Yen Sid nous a raconté une fois l'histoire d'Aqua, Ventus et Terra. Ils avaient un puissant et noble Maître... Le dernier en titre avant Aqua et Riku... Et il fut il y a longtemps, le meilleur ami de Xehanort... Il se nommait _Eraqus_. »

MOT DE PASSE CORRECT.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la porte de la salle informatique située sur sa droite émit un terrible grincement avant de s'ouvrir d'un claquement sec, leur libérant l'accès à une partie de la Forteresse jusque-là inexplorée. Le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Riku avant de passer la tête par l'ouverture : il n'y avait qu'un gigantesque hangar vide de l'autre côté.

"Iwako?" dit juste Riku.

La magicienne leva la main devant elle et ferma les yeux, sondant la pièce. Puis elle rouvrit ses paupières en secouant négativement la tête: pas de Chercheurs de Ténèbres en vue.

Intrigué, bien que sur ses gardes, Sora s'engagea dans la salle, suivi de Hayate, tous deux armés jusqu'aux dents. Le garçon plissa ses yeux bleu océan pour chercher ''quelque chose'' au fond du hangar. N'importe quoi : une autre porte, un escalier, des coffres quelconques. Mais il n'y avait rien à perte de vue. Ce fut pourquoi l'Elu de la Keyblade décida d'avancer d'un pas supplémentaire. Une inquiétante lumière rouge s'alluma alors sous sa grande chaussure.

«Attention! »

Le garçon sentit Hayate avant de l'entendre : grâce à un prodigieux réflexe, la défenseuse s'était jetée en avant, poussant Sora sur le côté et prenant sa place, par conséquence directe et certainement volontaire. Avec un frisson glacé dans la nuque, l'adolescent vit, paniqué, un énorme bout du sol métallique tout bonnement disparaître sous les pieds de la jeune femme, qui chuta hors de sa vue dans un profond trou obscur, dans un petit cri de stupeur.

« HAYA ! » S'écria l'Elu en se jetant dans le précipice, sans aucune hésitation.

 _Hayate va-t-elle bien? Où est-elle tombée?_  
 _Suite la semaine prochaine!_  
 _N'hésitez pas à commenter!_


	51. Chapter 51: Le bureau d'Ansem 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_  
 _Cette semaine, un chapitre plus sombre, qui va mener nos héros dans les profondeurs de la Forteresse de Jardin Radieux... où une terrible surprise les y attend._

Sora atterrit brutalement quelques mètres plus bas, sur ce qui semblait être une marche d'escalier. Il eut juste le temps de repérer Hayate se relever à ses côtés, que Riku et Iwako tombèrent eux aussi du ciel, bien plus gracieusement que lui-même quelques secondes auparavant.

"Haya tu vas bien?" s'inquiéta Iwako en lui lançant automatiquement un sort de Soin.

« Tout va bien… fit la défenseuse en levant au-dessus d'elle ses yeux de cristal luisants. Mais nous avons un problème…"

Sans mot dire, la jeune femme en armure leva un index vers le haut et, suivant la direction qu'elle indiquait du regard, Sora sentit son estomac se nouer: au-dessus de leurs têtes, le sol du hangar s'était refermé, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité. Riku, sans attendre d'avantage, fit apparaître Point du Jour dans sa main et envoya un faisceau de lumière heurter la surface de métal, dans le but de la rouvrir.

"C'est pas vrai…" maugréa-t-il en se rendant compte que son action n'avait pas eu le moindre effet.

"Et bien...soupira Iwako en utilisant la forme de sceptre de Cristal de Givre pour les éclairer faiblement. Espérons que Léon parviendra à retrouver la même entrée…"

"Ce doit être un mécanisme de défense… supposa Hayate qui tâtonnait les murs à sa portée, à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Prions pour que Cid parvienne à le débloquer…"

Sora et Iwako s'étaient quant à eux approché du gouffre circulaire sur le côté.

"Tu vois quelque chose?" demanda Sora qui connaissait le don de nyctalopie de son amie.

« C'est un gigantesque escalier...expliqua la magicienne en scrutant le noir de ses yeux péridot. Cela semble mener aux profondeurs du château... »

Il y eut un court silence réflexif, puis Hayate dit tout haut ce que tous pensait tout bas:

"Je pense que nous n'avons pas réellement le choix…"

...

« Ooooooooooh... gémit Sora qui marchait les bras ballants derrière Hayate et Riku, c'est pas bientôt FINI ?! »

Le petit groupe de porteurs marchaient en effet depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes, descendant inexorablement vers ce qui semblait être aux yeux de Sora, le centre même de cette planète.

« Il est vrai que cet escalier semble _in-ter-mi-nable_... » surenchérit Iwako derrière l'Elu, portant ses cheveux bleus dans ses bras pour éviter qu'ils ne traînent par terre.

« Vous pouvez toujours vous jeter dans le vide, proposa Riku tel un majordome en montrant le trou au centre du colimaçon. Ça ira sans doute plus vite. »

« Ha-ha », maugréa Sora.

Ils continuèrent leur descente en silence un moment, puis Sora nota que Riku lançait des regards en biais à Hayate, qui marchait à ses côtés. Enfin, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se manifesta verbalement:

"Tu ne devrais pas marcher en tête… pas après ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu devrais me laisser passer devant."

Hayate hésita avant de lancer d'un ton rieur:

"Je dois vraiment être au bord de la mort pour que tu sois si attentionné avec moi. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté Oogie Boogie bien avant!"

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être choqué devant la désinvolture de la jeune femme par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu, Sora jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Iwako, qui paraissait tout aussi abasourdie que lui.

« Ton sens de l'humour est plutôt douteux", avoua Riku en réalisant par la même occasion l'ironie de ses propos.

« Je vois ton sourire, se défendit Hayate. N'essaye pas de cacher ton appréciation de ma blague".

« Tout le monde sait que mon sens de l'humour est désastreux, clama Riku réaliste. N'en sois pas si fière. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant. Comme Riku et Hayate marchaient en tête, ils semblaient penser que Sora et Iwako ne les entendaient pas et continuèrent leur dialogue comme si leurs deux autres compagnons étaient absents.

« Je suis content que tu sois en état de plaisanter, admit le jeune Maître de la Keyblade après un moment. Mais j'aimerais être certain que tu vas bien….même si les cicatrices de la chair disparaissent, d'autres, bien plus profondes, peuvent persister...»

Il fixa le visage rond de la jeune femme, qui semblait résolument fuir son regard. Devant son mutisme, Riku reprit:

« Tu es sûre que tu es en état de combattre ? Nous sommes assez nombreux pour encaisser les dégâts tu sais. Et je peux prendre le rôle de défenseur pour le prochain combat. Tu devrais te ménager.»

« Pas le temps, répondit celle-ci avant d'ajouter sur un ton de plaisanterie : Je me reposerai quand je serais morte. »

"Haya!" se courroucèrent Iwako et Sora d'une même voix.

« Cesse de plaisanter sur ton décès éventuel…" soupira Riku avant de briser définitivement leur conversation à sens unique par abandon.

...

Après une marche éreintante qui parut durer une éternité aux yeux de Sora, nos quatre héros parvinrent dans une sorte de salle en entonnoir, non éclairée, et qui ne comportait aucune fenêtre...mais une seule porte coulissante et métallique. Cependant, ce qui inquiétait le plus Sora n'était pas le confinement de la pièce perdue quelque part à des kilomètres sous terre, mais bien l'absence totale de signes de vie et de sons. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons, qui avançaient sur la pointe des pieds, sur leur garde. Hayate la première, malgré les conseils de Riku, se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et l'examina à l'aide de Crépuscule Ailé. Puis elle se tourna vers ses alliés et les fixa de ses yeux bleu acier brillant dans la pénombre: elle leur demandait leur assentiment. Après avoir tous fait apparaître leur arme respective dans leur main, Sora concerta Iwako et Riku du regard.

"Je sens une menace… finit par admettre la magicienne en rouvrant les yeux. Mais elle est lointaine…Comme endormie."

Confirmant leur action, Riku hocha la tête en direction de Hayate, qui appuya alors sur le bouton d'ouverture.

Sora cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui à cause de la luminosité de la nouvelle salle: un long couloir blanc-grisâtre s'ouvrait devant eux, un peu comme celui d'un hôpital. Après un coup d'œil en direction de ses trois compagnons, l'Elu s'y engagea le premier, Ame de Roi dans la main droite. Sous sa frange brune en pics qui se levait et s'abaissait telle une vague de cheveux, les yeux océan de Sora observaient les portes le long des murs, de chaque côté du couloir. Des panneaux lumineux émettaient parfois quelques « bips ! », mais rien ne semblait produire d'autres sons dans cet étrange endroit... qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à d'autres cellules qu'ils avaient déjà vues auparavant.

« Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? » murmura Iwako sur sa gauche, en frissonnant.

« Si, confirma Sora en fronçant ses sourcils : les prisons des animaux maudits à Zootopia.»

Hayate, après avoir utilisé Crépuscule Ailé sur l'une des portes en métal froid, l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, passa sa crinière de cheveux roses à l'intérieur, puis annonça :

« Il n'y a plus personne dans ces cellules depuis longtemps... »

Riku la rejoignit et pointa quelque chose à côté de la poignée :

« Mais il y a des noms sur ces portes... »

La défenseuse pencha la tête sur le côté et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Il y a le nom de Lea sur celle-ci ! »

« Quoi ?! » S'étrangla Sora en la rejoignant pour constater la chose par lui-même.

« Et ici c'est écrit _Isa_ , lut à voix haute Iwako, qui était allée inspecter la geôle d'en face. Ce n'était pas le nom du meilleur ami de Lea justement ? Avant qu'ils ne deviennent des Similis? »

« ...Et il y a treize cellules... » lâcha Riku en continuant à avancer vers le fond du couloir.

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux bleus, inquiet : ce nombre... Il rejoignit et dévisagea son meilleur ami d'un air soucieux, lui demandant :

« Riku... tu penses que Xehanort... aurait enfermé les véritables personnes de tous les membres de l'Organisation... ici ? »

Riku opina d'un signe de tête et Sora continua :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Ansem le Sage à Illusiopolis ? rappela le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en fixant l'un des panneaux clignotant. Il a avoué être responsable du chaos qu'avait créé son apprenti, Xehanort...Et l'on sait que c'est Xehanort qui a créé les premiers Sans-Cœurs...»

« Oh non ne me dit pas que... ?! Paniqua Iwako en se plaquant une main contre la bouche. Il leur a... ? »

« Il a enfermé ces gens ici... chuchota Hayate avec horreur. Et leur a arraché le cœur...ils sont alors devenus... des Sans-Cœurs et des Similis. Et les membres de l'Organisation XIII...»

« C'est monstrueux ! Se courrouça la magicienne. Qui peut faire une chose pareille à des gens innocents !? Lea et Isa devaient être encore des adolescents à l'époque... »

« Certes, admit Riku dont les rouages cérébraux semblaient s'être plus activés qu'autre chose, mais tout devient clair. Treize membres, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange comme nombre ? Ça ne vous rappelle rien d'autre ? »

« ... Les Treize Chercheurs de Ténèbres... » comprit Hayate en fronçant ses sourcils roses à son tour.

« Exact, reprit Riku en se tournant vers une cellule vacante. Je pense... que Xehanort voulait créer artificiellement les treize premiers Chercheurs ici. Mais ça n'a pas marché sur tous ses cobayes... Lea en est une preuve vivante. Alors il a dû commencer à placer un morceau de son cœur à l'intérieur des suivants, pour s'assurer de leur loyauté... »

« Et l'on peut voir sa présence en eux grâce aux yeux orangés... » conclut Iwako en ouvrant en grand ses yeux péridot tout en reculant de peur.

Quelque part devant leur groupe, il y eut un sinistre claquement. Sora, qui était concentré sur la conversation et mal à l'aise à cause du passé de l'endroit, ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à nouveau. Il fit volte-face et se rendit compte avec effarement que ce qu'il avait pris pour le mur du fond était en réalité une porte... qui venait de s'ouvrir. Sans doute parce qu'Iwako était passée sous un détecteur de mouvements en bougeant. D'un même réflexe symétrique, les quatre porteurs firent jaillir leurs keyblades dans leurs poings au travers de gerbes d'étincelles. Hayate transforma instantanément la sienne en bouclier flamboyant.

"Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas?" lâcha Riku en lançant un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Iwako, qui se tenait en retrait.

"Oui… avoua la magicienne gravement. Il y a une présence maléfique dans cette pièce…"

Hayate se tourna vers Sora et demanda:

"Est-ce qu'on continue? Ou rebrousse-t-on chemin tant qu'il en est encore temps?"

L'Elu réfléchit à mille à l'heure: Ansem le Sage avait certainement caché quelque chose de très important en ces lieux hautement protégés. C'était sans doute cela qui avait attiré Xehanort. Au fond de son cœur, Sora savait qu'un grand secret était à portée de mains.

"On continue", finit-il donc par affirmer en inspirant profondément et en prenant la tête du groupe, pénétrant dans la mystérieuse salle.

...

Sora s'était attendu à presque tout dans cette pièce : un autre laboratoire secret avec de monstrueuses créatures enfermées à l'intérieur, comme un dragon, un portail vers Illusiopolis et même Xehanort en personne ! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en pénétrant sur la pointe des pieds dans une simple pièce ronde, blanche et vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait vide... Un imposant trône blanc siégeait tel un roi endormi au centre de la salle. Placé devant lui, attendait patiemment un grand échiquier de bois, son jeu déjà en place. Des chaînes étaient dessinées contre les murs, blancs eux aussi, et semblaient palpiter tel un pouls. Toutes se rejoignaient aux pieds du trône, qui paraissait être le cœur de cette chambre. Le bruit du silence était ici oppressant. Mais ce ne furent pas tant la vacuité de la salle ni sa monochromie qui perturbèrent le plus Sora... ce fut le regard hagard que lui lança Hayate par-dessus son bouclier. La jeune femme avait la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés tout en l'observant.

Et ce fut là que Sora réalisa.

Elle avait dessiné cet endroit. Il se souvenait maintenant d'un dessin représentant cette salle. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait peut-être lui-même un jour rêvé de ce lieu... Hayate fit disparaître son bouclier et s'approcha précautionneusement du trône au centre de la salle, tandis que Riku et Iwako en faisaient le tour, toujours sur leurs gardes. Sora emboîta le pas à la défenseuse et éprouva, l'espace d'un bref instant, l'irrésistible envie de s'asseoir sur le trône...

 _Ne t'assieds pas sur ce siège !_

Sora se prit la tête entre les mains et cria de peur et de douleur : une voix de jeune homme, familière, avait hurlé ses mots dans son crâne.

« Sora ! S'inquiéta Hayate en se penchant vers lui. Tout va bien ? »

Riku et Iwako avaient accouru et la magicienne s'empressa de lui lancer un Soin préventif.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta à son tour Riku.

« Oui... souffla Sora entre ses dents tout en se redressant lentement. C'est Roxas... »

 _Partez d'ici, vite !_

L'Elu, comme giflé par la force mentale de son Simili, s'agrippa à nouveau la tête entre ses deux grandes mains gantées et ajouta :

« Il essaie de me dire de partir d'ici... »

Riku, contrairement à son accoutumée, releva ses sourcils et ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes : ses traits relâchés le rajeunirent instantanément de cinq ans… ou lui donnèrent simplement son âge véritable, à savoir dix-sept ans.

« ...Tu peux encore lui parler ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui... » gémit Sora qui sentait la pression augmenter entre ses tempes.

« Partons d'ici alors... trancha Iwako en attrapant le haut de son propre corps de ses deux bras. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule... »

 _Trop tard… il est là._

La pression dans le crâne de Sora se relâcha d'un coup, comme si Roxas s'en était subitement allé. Mais ce ne fut pas tant l'absence de son Simili que ses derniers mots qui effrayèrent l'Elu de la Keyblade.

Apercevant avec stupeur des entrelacs violacés apparaître tout autour du trône de nacre au centre de la pièce, Sora sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il y discerna une imposante silhouette se matérialiser, peu à peu: l'homme était drapé d'une longue tunique noire et blanche, aux motifs sinueux, et était confortablement assis sur son siège, bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Son visage était à demi-caché par de longs cheveux argentés. Mais lorsque ses paupières se relevèrent lentement, comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, dévoilant un subit éclat orangé, Sora ne put que reconnaître les traits de leur ennemi:

"Xemnas…" chuchota-t-il abasourdi.

 _Semaine prochaine, nous avons deux grandes nouvelles:_  
 _1) Un nouveau combat opposera nos héros à Xemnas!_  
 _2) Lirea rentrera officiellement de son voyage au Japon!_  
 _Dans l'intervalle, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre!_


	52. Chapter 52: La Chambre du Sommeil 1

_Un nouveau combat contre Xemnas dans ce chapitre!_  
 _Mais on a essayé d'en changer la forme... on s'est inspiré d'une scène d'un livre bien connu... devinez la référence!_

La terreur se dessinait peu à peu sur le visage de Riku, en garde à ses côtés. Sora ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur combat contre le leader de l'Organisation XIII, il y a une année environ: Riku avait été sévèrement blessé et tous deux avaient failli finir enfermés dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, à jamais.

"Un Chercheur de Ténèbres…" murmura à son tour Iwako, en reculant à nouveau en direction de leur seul échappatoire.

Le Simili redressa lentement sa tête et un long sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres fines.

"Vous vous souvenez de moi…? commença-t-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Un être sans consistance, sans existence? Oh...cela me ferait presque chaud au cœur… du moins, si j'en avais un…"

D'un même réflexe de survie, les quatre porteurs se mirent à courir vers l'unique porte de la salle blanche. Mais le Simili, sans bouger d'un pouce, claqua des doigts et elle se referma d'un coup sec. Après avoir aperçu un halo rougeâtre l'entourer et se répercuter le long des murs de la salle ovoïde, Sora fit volte-face en brandissant sa Keyblade: une barrière magique, comprit-il. Le combat semblait inévitable à présent.

"Vous voulez déjà me quitter? reprit Xemnas l'air faussement navré. Mais nos retrouvailles viennent à peine de commencer... "

Sans crier gare, le Simili disparut de son siège et réapparut presque aussitôt derrière Iwako, en l'attrapant par le bras.

"M'accorderiez-vous la première danse?"

Sans que la magicienne pût tenter quoi que ce soit, Xemnas la projeta avec une force herculéenne contre l'un des murs de la salle ronde. Sous le regard paniqué de Sora, Iwako retomba mollement à terre, où elle se tint accroupie, haletante.

"IWAKO!" hurla alors Hayate, transformant Crépuscule Ailé en pistolet, qu'elle pointa sans hésitation sur le Chercheur.

Le coup de feu partit, mais le Simili se téléporta à nouveau.

Alors, le sol sous les pieds de Sora trembla et il contempla avec horreur les chaînes murales commencer à bouger, tels de puissants tentacules de métal. Xemnas ne tarda pas à réapparaître à côté du trône. Il l'effleura de sa main et le siège s'enfonça lentement dans le sol, disparaissant peu à peu de leur vue à tous.

"Il y avait quelque chose sur ce trône", intervint Riku en se plaçant en position de défense aux côtés de Sora, qui venait d'aider Iwako à se relever avec un sort de Soin.

"Je l'ai vu aussi, confirma Hayate en pointant toujours le Simili de son revolver, qu'elle avait à présent dédoublé. Ce n'est pas un simple Chercheur… il est le gardien de ce lieu."

Avec un rictus machiavélique, Xemnas les fixa tout en faisant jaillir de ses paumes deux longs lasers rougeoyants, qui éclairèrent alors son beau visage, transformant son expression faciale en un masque de démence.

"Et si nous reprenions notre combat là où nous en étions restés?"

Il se téléporta à nouveau et attaqua derechef Riku, qui para à la dernière seconde avec Point du Jour. Mais Xemnas, loin d'être surpris, attrapa le jeune homme par l'épaule et le lança au travers de la pièce, comme s'il s'était agi d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Sous les yeux écarquillés de son meilleur ami, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade disparut au travers de l'échiquier de bois.

"RIKU!"

Sora para juste à temps un autre faisceau laser cramoisi, avant de voir Xemnas foncer sur Iwako, qui disparut de sa vue in extremis en se téléportant.

"Ne le laissez pas vous toucher!" ordonna Hayate, regardant en tous sens pour retrouver sa cible.

Cependant le Simili restait hors de leur champ de vision. Trop occupée à le chercher, Hayate ne nota pas la présence, derrière elle, d'une puissante chaîne dangereusement mouvante.

"Haya! s'écria Iwako, à nouveau aux côtés de Sora. Derrière toi!"

Mais la défenseuse n'eut pas même le temps de faire un pas sur le côté qu'elle fut elle aussi, projetée dans le jeu de logique par un puissant coup de fouet en chaînes. Un rire diabolique retentit contre les parois de la pièce, et Xemnas réapparut devant les deux derniers porteurs libres.

"Vous n'avez aucune chance ici… car c'est _moi_ , qui ai créé cette salle…"

Il leva fièrement ses deux bras, comme s'il allait déclamer une messe, et reprit:

"Elle se nomme, La Chambre du Sommeil. Et voyez-vous, elle communique avec sa jumelle, la Salle de l'Eveil… C'est là que mon... _ami_ … repose…"

Brusquement, Xemnas relâcha sa pose théâtrale et se prit le front dans l'une de ses mains gantées en émettant un curieux râle.

Iwako toucha le bras de Sora en murmurant:

"Ce n'est pas normal… Sora, il se passe quelque chose avec son aura…"

Mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de noter le détail, car l'ancien chef de l'Organisation avait déjà repris ses esprits et lancé une boule de ténèbres dans leur direction. Sora et Iwako sautèrent chacun d'un côté pour l'éviter, cependant la magicienne se fit prendre dans les mailles de deux chaînes murales, et précipiter à son tour dans l'échiquier.

"Non!" s'exclama Sora désemparé.

"Et si nous faisions une petite partie?" proposa Xemnas en se laissant absorber par le plateau à son tour, comme si la surface du jeu de logique avait été liquide.

Sans hésitation, l'Elu de la Keyblade plongea tête la première dans le piège.

Il se releva sur une case blanche d'un gigantesque échiquier. Il tourna la tête en tous sens et finit par reconnaître, rassuré, Riku, Hayate et Iwako à ses côtés. Ils se tenaient immobiles sur leurs cases respectives, semblant fixer quelque chose en face d'eux. Tout autour, les porteurs étaient encadrés par de grandes et nobles pièces blanches et dorées. Suivant le regard de ses compagnons, Sora remarqua la présence de multiples pièces noires en miroir. Derrière un sombre cavalier, le garçon aperçut aussi un grand roi, tout d'armure vêtu, paré d'une haute couronne noire. C'était sans aucun doute Xemnas. Sora voulut courir vers lui, mais Hayate hurla:

"NON! ne bouge pas! Sinon, ça va compter comme un déplacement."

Devant le regard interdit du garçon, Riku expliqua:

"Il va nous falloir jouer contre lui si l'on veut sortir d'ici"

"Ce sont toujours les blancs qui commencent, continua Iwako sûre d'elle. Je propose de bouger un pion de deux cases, pour débuter."

A peine eut-elle prononcé sa phrase que la pièce en question glissa sur la surface quadrillée du terrain. A l'autre bout du plateau géant, son homologue noire se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. A nouveau au tour d'Iwako, la magicienne ordonna à un second pion blanc de se déplacer, dans l'attente de voir quel sort attendait sa première pièce. Choqué, Sora la vit se faire désintégrer par l'autre pion noir d'un revers de bouclier en diagonale.

"C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Riku en faisant apparaître Point du Jour dans sa paume. Les pièces sont vivantes."

"Iwako?" appela soudain Hayate.

La magicienne tourna son visage fin vers celui de sa meilleure amie, dont les yeux d'acier froid semblaient soudain résolument meurtriers.

"C'est toi la meilleure joueuse, admit la défenseuse, c'est à toi de commander nos déplacements."

Iwako ouvrit en grand ses yeux en amande sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis, l'étonnement passé, elle hocha la tête et fronça ses sourcils arqués en fixant l'adversaire.

Et la partie débuta. Iwako sut tirer parti de leur position sur l'échiquier de manière intelligente: elle usait des déplacements chaotiques de Sora comme cavalier, et n'hésitait pas à pousser Riku, en sa qualité de Fou, plus avant dans les lignes ennemies. Seule Hayate, Tour isolée dans un coin du plateau, n'avait pas encore pris part à la bataille. Sora soupçonnait que la stratégie de la magicienne consistait actuellement à mettre le plus de distance entre ses ennemis et sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement, n'étant pas assez offensive, la reine noire finit par s'avancer vers leur roi blanc et Xemnas lança d'une voix suave et vibrante à cause du casque qui le masquait:

"Echec."

Iwako perdit alors sa détermination et son calme apparent et ses yeux péridot s'agitèrent violemment dans ses orbites, comme si elle relisait rapidement un manuel dans le but de trouver une solution à un terrible problème. Voyant l'hésitation chez sa meilleure amie, Hayate s'écria:

"Il n'y a pas d'autre choix et tu le sais Iwa: tu dois faire le grand roque!"

Voyant l'horreur dans les yeux de la magicienne, Sora tenta de se remémorer ses bases aux échecs: le grand roque était un déplacement spécial, qui ne pouvait s'effectuer que si la Tour n'avait jamais quitté sa place initiale. Il s'agissait alors d'échanger sa place avec celle du roi, qui devait lui aussi être toujours sur sa case d'origine. Ce fut enfin que l'Elu comprit la demande de Hayate: elle voulait permuter sa place avec le roi et être sacrifiée à sa place, leur évitant ainsi l'échec et mat.

"Il en est hors de question! finit par décider Iwako. On va trouver une autre solution, un autre déplacement…"

"Regarde le jeu, accentua Hayate avec un regard d'acier froid. Si tu n'acceptes pas le roque, on va perdre. Et qui sait ce qu'il va nous arriver si l'on perd la partie contre Xemnas…"

"Haya ne me demande pas de faire ça…" se plaignit la magicienne au bord des larmes.

"J'ai observé la puissance de frappe des pièces adverses, reprit fièrement la défenseuse. Je ne devrais pas trop en pâtir… Laisse-moi me sacrifier."

Sora, qui se sentait à nouveau inutile et impuissant, ne pouvait que jeter des regards implorants à Iwako: elle devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher ça. N'importe quel autre déplacement… Mais pas ça. Pas encore une fois ! Riku, quant à lui, analysait chaque millimètre du plateau géant sur lequel il se trouvait, sans rien dire. Lui aussi semblait calculer un autre coup potentiel, sans parvenir à le trouver. Finalement, et contre toute attente, Iwako s'écria:

"Non! ça suffit!"

Toute incertitude semblait avoir déserté ses yeux péridot tandis qu'elle foudroyait sa meilleure amie du regard et lui lançait:

"Arrête de faire ça! Arrête de toujours vouloir mettre ta vie en jeu pour sauver les autres ! Tu ne vois donc pas? Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi! Nous trois, ici, on tient à toi! Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce genre de décision nous fait souffrir?!"

Tombant des nues, Hayate ouvrit de grands yeux bleu ciel surpris et son expression faciale s'adoucit instantanément. Les reproches d'Iwako étaient tellement justes, que Sora la remercia intérieurement de tout son cœur… Sans mot dire, Hayate resta donc sagement à sa place et attendit, baissant la tête et soufflant simplement:

"Désolée… ce n'était pas mon but… Fais ce qui te semblera le plus juste…"

Cependant, refuser l'action d'Hayate ne résolvait en rien leur dilemne, et ils restaient coincés en "échec". A l'autre bout de l'échiquier, un ricanement mauvais de Xemnas retentit bientôt, alors qu'il commentait:

"Tic-tac… l'heure tourne, guerriers de la Keyblade. C'est tout à fait noble de votre part de refuser le sacrifice de votre amie… mais qu'allez-vous donc faire à la place?"

La reine noire, figure malveillante et immobile, attendait les ordres de son noir seigneur pour abattre le roi adverse. Sora, dépité, lança un regard à Iwako, qui avait fermé les yeux à présent.

"J'ai confiance en toi Iwa! lui lança-t-il pour l'encourager. Je sais que tu vas trouver une solution!"

Le visage de la magicienne sembla un instant montrer de la douleur, tous ses traits fins se crispant soudainement. Puis, lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit des yeux verts brillants et pleins de fougue, son expression redevint aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile. Presque sans émotions, elle souffla, plus pour elle-même que pour autrui:

"Parfois… il faut enfreindre les règles, pour trouver la solution…"

Sous les yeux ébahis de Sora, Riku et Hayate, Iwako, elle aussi cavalière, se déplaça alors en direction de la reine ennemie afin de se positionner juste à ses côtés. Puis, apposant sa main contre le marbre noire de la statue, les doigts de la magicienne émirent une envoûtante lueur bleutée, qu'elle transmit, telle une maladie, à la pièce maîtresse. La magicienne, se tenant noblement, leva alors son bras filiforme en direction de Xemnas, maintenant accessible en ligne droite par la reine félonne.

"Echec et mat", annonça simplement la magicienne, ses yeux verts brillant d'une étrange lueur sous sa cascade de cheveux bleutés.

"NON! hurla Xemnas caché sous son casque de noirceur. Cela ne se peut!"

Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux: contrôlant la pièce noire par la pensée, Iwako lança l'assaut sur le roi adverse. Elle avait contourné les règles standards des échecs pour utiliser une nouvelle forme de magie que le garçon ne connaissait pas, afin de se sortir de leur situation désespérée !

Xemnas, ne pouvant bouger devant son propre pion, émit un long hurlement de douleur tandis que sa propre reine lui plantait une épée en plein abdomen.

Sora n'eut que le temps de cligner des paupières, avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient tous de retour dans la Chambre du Sommeil. Xemnas s'appuyait d'une main au plateau d'échec pour ne pas tomber, haletant, tandis que la plupart des petites pièces jonchaient le sol à ses pieds.

"Tu as… souffla-t-il de sa voix envoûtante en fixant Iwako. Tu as triché…"

Sora regarda son amie, abasourdi: oui, la magicienne avait bien changé depuis qu'il la connaissait! Avant, JAMAIS elle n'aurait osé enfreindre les règles… or là, retourner la reine noire contre son roi, c'était clairement de la tricherie.

"Nécessité fait loi", se défendit seulement Iwako en reculant méthodiquement derrière Hayate, transformant sa keyblade en sceptre de sorcière.

Alors que tous les porteurs faisaient réapparaître leur arme dans leurs poings, Xemnas se redressa et les toisa de son regard ambré.

"Je suis navré de vous annoncer que...vous ne sortirez pas vivants de cette Chambre…"

Redoutant cette attaque du Simili depuis un moment, Sora empoigna fermement Ame de Roi dans ses deux mains alors que Xemnas se dédoublait. Son clone parfait se rua sur Hayate et Iwako tandis que l'original se téléportait sans un bruit. L'Elu de la Keyblade eut tout juste le temps de faire volte-face et parer un laser qui s'était dangereusement approché de sa tête. Mais Riku réagit plus vite que l'éclair et projeta une boule de Ténèbres en pleine figure de leur opposant. Xemnas l'évita en disparaissant dans le mur vivant de la salle blafarde. Sa voix, suave et monotone, leur parvenait cependant encore clairement:

 _Guerriers de la Keyblade… Pourquoi, voyagez-vous avec ses deux femmes? Vous ignorez qui elles sont,_ ce _qu'elles sont… vous ignorez même jusqu'à leurs véritables noms…_

Lors de leur précédent combat à Illusiopolis, l'ancien chef de l'Organisation XIII avait déjà usé de cette tactique: il essayait d'embrouiller l'esprit d'équipe des porteurs de Keyblade, pour les distraire et les prendre par surprise. Sora et Riku échangèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire: ils ne tomberaient pas dans le panneau cette fois-ci.

Anticipant la nouvelle attaque en traître, Sora chargea un sort Miroir...sur lequel vinrent se fracasser les chaînes murales que Xemnas venaient de lancer à leur encontre. L'Elu put l'apercevoir, l'espace d'un fugace instant, sortir du mur et y rentrer, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Riku tu as vu? lança-t-il à son meilleur ami. Après une attaque, il redevient visible un moment!"

"Oui, confirma le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en transformant Point du Jour en revolver, c'est là qu'on doit frapper."

A nouveau, les chaînes grisâtres se déployèrent, tels des tentacules de métal… et se heurtèrent au bouclier magique de Sora. Mais, lorsque le Simili fut à nouveau visible, Riku, tendant ses deux bras puissants devant lui, tira sans ménagement une rafale de balles de lumière sur leur ennemi. Sora aurait mis sa main à couper que la plupart des projectiles avaient atteint leur cible. Cependant, le Simili ne sembla pas les sentir, car il contre-attaqua instantanément avec une pluie de lasers rougeoyants, que Sora et Riku esquivèrent comme ils le purent en moulinant avec la lame de leurs Keyblades, devant eux. Leur assaillant, lui, avait à nouveau disparu.

 _Riku… gardes-tu une cicatrice de notre dernière rencontre? Ou de ton combat contre Ansem? Ton attaque laissait à désirer… ne comprends-tu pas que la Lumière t'affaiblit? Car tu es une créature des Ténèbres!_

Sans leur laisser de répit, Xemnas chargea les deux garçons et percuta Riku de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le jeune homme freina sans difficulté au sol, se redressant presque directement après atterrissage. Il revenait en courant vers Sora, qui cherchait leur adversaire des yeux.

 _Sora… L'Elu de la Keyblade… tu te berces d'illusions et tu vis dans le déni… As-tu déjà oublié ton échec durant le Test de Maîtrise? Si Lea, Riku et votre pitoyable roi n'avaient pas accouru à ton secours, ton cœur appartiendrait déjà aux Ténèbres…_

Bien que ses paroles atteignaient le cœur de Sora, il ne se laissa pas désarçonner et métamorphosa sa Keyblade en bouclier, pour parer une attaque frontale à double lasers de Xemnas. Le garçon recula sous l'impact, mais ne détourna pas son regard, bleu et lumineux, de celui, jaune et malveillant, de son ennemi. Ce dernier le fixait, tel un oiseau de proie par-dessus sa protection de métal, et semblait vouloir le tuer rien qu'avec ses iris démentiels.

Soudain, alors que Riku les avait presque rejoints et pointait le tranchant de sa lame en direction du Simili, Iwako se mit à crier et l'on entendit Hayate hurler:

"SORA! ATTENTION!"

L'Elu de la Keyblade, brisant le contact visuel avec son assaillant, tourna la tête en direction de la voix… mais trop tard. Le clone de Xemnas, ayant momentanément délaissé les deux jeunes femmes, avait disparu.

Le temps que Sora réalise ce détail, une puissante brûlure lui coupa le souffle et le figea dans une expression de stupeur et de douleur lancinante. En face de lui, Xemnas lui souriait étrangement et le dévisageait de ses yeux électriques. Le cœur du garçon pulsait violemment à ses oreilles, l'assourdissant à moitié, et le monde autour de lui commençait à chanceler.

"NOOOOON!" entendit-il hurler quelque part sur sa droite.

Sora baissa lentement la tête, sans lâcher son bouclier, et constata avec horreur que le laser du clone, qui se tenait sans aucun doute derrière lui, le traversait de part en part, vers la région du cœur. Dans un grésillement vibrant, le garçon sentit le clone retirer sa lame de son buste. Sous le coup de la douleur, Sora dématérialisa Âme de Roi, qui disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées voltigeant tout autour de son visage médusé. Il tomba brutalement à genoux et, l'esprit embrouillé par la souffrance, ne put qu'apercevoir Riku transpercer l'homonculus de Xemnas, le transformant ainsi en un nuage de fumée noirâtre...

 _Est-ce déjà la fin de l'aventure pour l'Elu de la Keyblade?_  
 _Réponse la semaine prochaine!_


	53. Chapter 53: la Chambre du Sommeil 2

_Pour fêter le retour de Lirae qui revient fraîchement du Japon, voici en avance sur le weekend, le chapitre de la semaine!_  
 _On espère qu'il vous plaira: l'action s'accélère, et quelques révélations assez juteuses sont au rendez-vous..._  
 _Vos dévoués, Nsperis et Lirae_

Mains contre terre, Sora respirait avec difficulté. Quelque chose obstruait sa gorge. Il toussa, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, et il sentit des caillots au goût ferreux remonter sa trachée. Par terre, des tâches vermeilles étaient apparues. Il avait craché du sang... Il distingua les bottes de cuir de Xemnas s'avancer jusque devant ses mains, mais n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Puis il entendit un grognement de Hayate, et les pieds disparurent de son champ de vision, qui s'embrouillait de secondes en secondes. Un Soin providentiel lui redonna brusquement quelques forces, assez pour lui permettre de tourner la tête et de voir Iwako, morte d'inquiétude, agenouillée à ses côtés sur le sol glacial de la Chambre du Sommeil.

"Sora! ordonna la magicienne. Laisse-moi voir!"

Se laissant faire, hagard, le garçon sentit les mains tremblantes de son amie retirer sa veste noire et soulever son t-shirt jusqu'aux épaules. Il eut tout juste la force de baisser les yeux et d'apercevoir, du coin de l'œil, une monstrueuse plaie purulente là où la peau avait été brûlée par le laser. Du sang perlait tout autour, mais aucune hémorragie n'était visible.

"La blessure a été cautérisée instantanément par la chaleur du laser… constata Iwako en le rhabillant. Mais… elle n'est pas passée loin du cœur…Tu dois avoir des nerfs déchirés et peut-être un poumon perforé."

En effet, lorsque Sora voulut lever son bras, il ressentit une puissante douleur dans toute l'omoplate et décida donc de rester immobile. Il osa alors un regard vers le terrain, où Riku et Hayate, comme possédés par la rage, lançaient des assauts acharnés contre Xemnas, l'empêchant sans doute de revenir achever sa victime. Irrité, le Simili chargea soudain un puissant rayon laser qui percuta les deux porteurs de Keyblades de plein fouet. Si Hayate alla s'écraser contre une paroi blanche derrière Iwako, Riku atterrit dans un violent dérapage aux côtés de Sora.

"Tu vas t'en tirer?" voulut-il immédiatement savoir sans cesser de fixer son adversaire en face de lui.

"Riku… articula l'Elu avec peine en tentant de se redresser. On arrivera pas à le battre si on n'unit pas nos forces…"

"J'en conclus que tu as un plan?" lâcha son meilleur ami en souriant de travers, voyant Hayate retourner à la charge en levant son bouclier ailé devant elle, les protégeant corps et âme.

"La dernière fois… continua Sora en agrippant son épaule endolorie d'une main gantée. On l'a vaincu ensemble… il faut qu'on recommence."

Sora, ignorant la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front, releva la tête et fixa les yeux turquoises de Riku. Décidé, le garçon lui tendit son bras valide, sans briser le contact visuel. Lorsque son meilleur ami comprit ses intentions, il s'exclama:

"Tu veux fusionner? Dans ton état?"

"Prête-moi ta force… demanda Sora en l'implorant du regard. Ensemble, on va y arriver…"

"Sora c'est de la folie! intervint Iwako, paniquée. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer pendant la Fusion, si…"

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les mots mourants dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux péridots tremblaient d'émotions.

"Tu me soigneras, la rassura-t-il en plantant son regard océan dans ses yeux péridot. J'ai confiance en toi…"

Brusquement, le corps contusionné de Hayate s'écrasa à quelques mètres seulement de la magicienne, détruisant une partie du sol sous son armure cabossée. Iwako quitta alors le chevet de Sora pour se précipiter soigner sa meilleure amie. L'Elu tourna à nouveau la tête vers Riku, qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

"T'es pas possible… Mais je crois que sur ce coup-là, on n'a pas vraiment d'autre alternative…"

D'un geste sûr, le jeune homme empoigna le bras que lui offrait toujours Sora. Lorsque Riku eût disparu, assimilé par son cœur, l'Elu de la Keyblade ressentit une vague de puissance lui parcourir les veines et réinsuffler de la force dans chacun de ses membres. Il sauta sur ses jambes, vigoureusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses habits, qui brillaient à présent d'une étonnante lumière dorée, caractéristique de la Forme Maîtrise. Et c'est aussi là qu'il nota la présence d'une Keyblade dans chacune de ses mains: l'une était Âme de Roi, et l'autre n'était autre que Point du Jour.

A la vue des deux armes, Sora ressentit une émotion brûlante lui dévorer la poitrine: de l'euphorie. Puis, comme le torrent de la cascade qui se mue en douce rivière, l'émotion se modifia pour devenir un mélange entre de la confiance et un profond calme. Le garçon comprit avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il avait ressenti, l'espace d'un instant, les sentiments de Riku.

Alors Sora sauta. Tellement haut qu'il domina un instant le champ de bataille, le temps semblant ralentir alors que sa propre vélocité était augmentée par la Fusion. Xemnas ne s'y attendant pas, l'Elu se laissa tomber sur lui de tout son poids, abattant sans merci ses deux keyblades sur lui. Le Simili cria de douleur, et de stupeur, tandis qu'il reculait et tentait de se téléporter. Mais Sora ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion: avec la rapidité que lui octroyait la Forme Maîtrise, il enchaîna brisés, fondus, tranches et estocs, parant d'une main les contre-attaques de Xemnas et frappant de l'autre. A court d'idées, son adversaire essaya de commander à nouveau aux chaînes murales. Mais Sora leva Âme de Roi et exécuta un monstrueux Foudre X sur l'ancien chef de l'Organisation XIII, ce qui lui fit mettre un genou à terre, et l'empêcha de terminer son sort de contrôle. Sora en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Comme si ses bras et ceux de Riku étaient en ce moment précis ceux de frères siamois, Sora croisa ses deux lames sous la gorge du Simili et le fixa droit dans les yeux, vindicatif.

Haletant, transpirant, et déjà en train de disparaître petit à petit, des pans de ses vêtements sombres et de sa peau halée se dissolvant dans le néant, Xemnas le regardait aussi, paupières mi-closes. Il tenta de lever un bras, mais Sora, par réflexe et sans pitié, le lui trancha net. Hurlant de terreur tandis que son membre se vaporisait, le Simili leva à nouveau ses yeux vers ceux de Sora, qui s'apprêtait à l'achever, mais ce que le garçon y vit alors le figea sur place: au lieu du regard ambré et démentiel de Xemnas, deux grands yeux bleu roi l'imploraient du regard. Le cœur de Sora s'arrêta de battre un instant: quelque part, dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux auparavant. Ce n'était pas ceux d'un inconnu, mais d'un ami, il en était convaincu. La conscience de Riku, elle aussi, semblait perturbée. Il paraissait lui dire de ne plus rien faire, comme si….il risquait de faire une énorme erreur.

Xemnas cligna soudain plusieurs fois des paupières et, sans que Sora puisse ne serait-ce qu'oser un mouvement, il s'échappa dans un portail de ténèbres….et disparut.

A bout de forces, Sora arrêta la Fusion. Il tomba lourdement à terre, alors que Riku s'agenouillait à ses côtés et que Hayate et Iwako les rejoignaient.

"Sora est-ce que ça va?!" paniqua la défenseuse en scrutant son buste, perdant momentanément son calme habituel.

Le garçon hocha la tête tandis que le Soin d'Iwako le soulageait un peu de la brûlure qui comprimait son poumon gauche.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?! s'exclama alors Hayate en foudroyant Riku du regard. Vous l'aviez en joue, vous pouviez le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes! Et Xehanort aurait eu un Chercheur de moins! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé s'enfuir?"

"Haya… la calma Iwako en effectuant un nouveau Soin sur Sora qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur... C'est étrange je sais mais… je crois que Xemnas n'est pas un Chercheur comme les autres. Il en est un, mais à plusieurs moment du combat j'ai senti…"

La jeune femme fit une pause, fronçant ses sourcils arqués, perplexe.

"... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Son aura était déformée, comme si… une lumière avait été engloutie..."

"C'est Terra."

Riku avait lâché ces mots comme une enclume et le silence qui les suivit fut étonnement pesant.

"...quoi? demanda dans un souffle Hayate en se calmant instantanément. Mais… comment…?"

"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, admit Riku en fixant un point au sol, songeur. Mais je l'ai senti au travers de Sora: Terra est piégé à l'intérieur de Xemnas."

...

Tous les porteurs de Keyblade étant à bout de forces, ils décidèrent de quitter la Chambre du Sommeil au plus vite, de peur de voir rappliquer un autre Chercheur ou même pire… Xehanort en personne. Tandis que les quatre compagnons se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Iwako lançant des regards inquiets à Sora, qu'Hayate aidait à marcher en le soutenant par son épaule valide, un bruit sourd brisa le silence de la pièce blanche: les quatre amis firent volte-face pour contempler avec soulagement le retour du trône de nacre au centre de la salle ronde.

« Il y a bien quelque chose sur ce trône...»

Riku courut ramasser un objet et les rejoignit au pas de course. Sora s'étonna de le voir lui brandir sous le nez un énorme livre. Sa couverture était d'un bleu sombre et des dessins argentés à sa surface représentaient un cœur, mêlant en lui une aile de démon et une aile d'ange, un peu à la manière de Point du Jour.

« C'est quoi ? parvint à articuler l'Elu malgré sa gorge sèche. Le journal intime de Xehanort?»

« Oh j'espère que non quelle horreur ! » Se convulsa Iwako en se pinçant le nez, comme si le manuscrit était fait de peau humaine en décomposition.

Hayate, dont les yeux bleu ciel pétillaient de curiosité, ouvrit délicatement (de sa main libre) l'ouvrage qui paraissait plutôt ancien. Dès la première page, Sora reconnut l'étrange langage qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré une fois, dans le monde perdu d'Atlantide.

« Il est écrit... traduisit en même temps la défenseuse. _Livre des Prophéties_. »

En plus de sa douleur dans l'épaule, Sora sentit son souffle se couper net: il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu Maître Yen Sid en parler... mais c'était il y a _longtemps_. Par contre une chose était sûre : quoi que ce fût, ce livre était TRES ancien et TRES précieux pour n'importe quel guerrier de la Keyblade. L'Elu jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons : tous les trois se lançaient en effet des regards estomaqués, Riku y compris.

« Ça... commença Iwako en ouvrant de grands yeux verts pleins de respect. Ça a appartenu aux cinq Prophètes... ceux de la Guerre des Keyblades... »

« Alors c'était donc ça qu'Ansem le Sage voulait protéger, comprit Hayate en caressant la couverture du manuscrit, mais Xehanort a réussi à s'en emparer...»

« Des prophéties... réalisa soudain Sora. Ça ne sert pas d'habitude à... prédire l'avenir ? »

« Ce serait donc comme ça que s'y prend Xehanort pour avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur nous... » devina son meilleur ami en lançant un coup d'œil au plateau d'échecs, à présent détruit.

« Prenons-le avec nous, décida finalement Hayate en refermant le Livre et en le rendant à Riku. On lui retirera un précieux avantage... mais partons d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne. »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête prudent : mieux valait ne pas être pris la main dans le sac par le sociopathe Numéro Un de la galaxie. Riku et Iwako marchèrent donc d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte de la Salle Blanche. Mais Sora ne put s'empêcher de lever des yeux intrigués vers le visage de Hayate, qui refusait de le lâcher.

"C'est… demanda-t-il curieux. C'est la pièce de tes rêves?"

"Elle lui ressemble étrangement… admit la jeune femme en sondant de ses yeux cristallins les moindres recoins de la Chambre du Sommeil. Mais… on dirait… une copie."

"Si c'est une copie… en déduisit Sora. Alors où est l'originale?"

Hayate se contenta de tourner la tête de gauche à droite, interdite, et fermant ses yeux par dépit. Comme Sora était proche d'elle, il put constater les nombreuses blessures qui recouvrait son corps aux endroits non protégés par l'armure, et la fissure en travers de sa lèvre rouge.

"Partons d'ici, suggéra finalement Sora en lui souriant tristement. Je crois qu'on devrait tous aller se reposer et réfléchir à tout ça plus tard…"

 _Cette fois s'était au tour de Sora de fleurter avec la mort!_  
 _Comme on arrive bientôt au bout, ce serait vraiment chouette d'avoir des retours sur ce chapitre: positifs tant que négatifs. Comme on est en train d'écrire le début du tome 2, ça peut nous aider à clarifier certains points par exemple..._  
 _Et semaine prochaine: tout dernier chapitre du tome 1! Incroyable, on y est enfin!_  
 _Merci encore à tous ceux qui nous lisent et à nos fidèles commentateurs: on aurait jamais eu l'énergie d'aller aussi loin sans vous!_


	54. Chapter 54: Le Livre des Prophètes

_Aujourd'hui, nous vous adressons la parole depuis la petite chambre où Another Destiny a commencé il y a 14 ans... Reprise il y a une année et demi exactement, nous voici enfin au terme du premier tome de cette fanfiction!_  
 _Nous ne vous le cachons pas, nous allons nous imprimer un exemplaire... qui fera 450 pages (oh mon Dieu, d'où sont-elles sorties?!)_  
 _Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture de ce prochain et dernier chapitre et à bientôt dans les commentaires de fin!_

Nos quatre héros restèrent une bonne semaine à Jardin Radieux. Après un long sermon virulent et de nombreux reproches de la part de Léon. Aerith, en souci, leur ordonna de rester dans le QG du Comité de Restauration afin de reprendre des forces. Sous ses soins méticuleux, ils furent bientôt tous remis, Sora y compris. Le garçon ne sentait plus de douleur dans son épaule à présent, cependant… l'ignoble cicatrice visible sur son buste et dans son dos témoignait de sa gravité, et lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait failli lui arriver le pire des scénarios possibles… En plus d'Iwako, Merlin, le vieux mage ayant entraîné Lea et Kairi et appris à Sora à utiliser la magie lorsqu'il avait reçu la Keyblade, le sermonna lourdement pour son manque de prudence et son inconscience.

Sora, assis sur les murailles de la bâtisse du Comité de Restauration, lançait des pierres sur le toit de catelles rouges, regardant vaguement les multiples parapluies multicolores plantés dans la tour de Merlin. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans la brise du soir, qui faisait tinter les chaînes de son collier en forme de couronne argentée, posée sur son torse comprimé par des bandages. Son esprit voguait au fil de plusieurs scènes auxquelles il avait assistées, et qui le laissait perplexe : que devaient-ils faire de ce Livre des Prophéties ? Pouvaient-ils seulement le lire, sans risquer de tomber dans un piège de Xehanort ? Mais il y avait plus dérangeant comme révélation : malgré les doutes émis par Hayate, il n'y avait, selon Riku, plus de doutes possibles... Terra était piégé, d'une quelconque façon, à l'intérieur de Xemnas. Malgré son membre sectionné (par la main de l'Elu, qui le regrettait profondément à présent), le Simili semblait avoir survécu... Mais comment le retrouver ? Et plus important encore, comment le sauver ?

Sora se passa la main sur le visage en expirant : ils devaient quitter ce monde au plus vite. Bien que Léon lui avait assuré que personne ne s'était introduit dans la laboratoire secret de Ansem le Sage depuis leur combat contre l'ancien chef de l'Organisation, l'Elu n'était pas rassuré... Amèrement, l'adolescent sourit tout en baissant les yeux sur la rue peu fréquentée au-dessous de lui : qui aurait cru que de telles préoccupations occuperaient un jour son esprit insouciant? Iwako et les autres avaient raison : il avait failli y passer. Ses adversaires étaient à présent beaucoup trop puissants. Le garçon ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir impulsivement...

Soudain, un mouvement attira ses pensées volages sur deux silhouettes avançant dans une ruelle, en contrebas. Leur manière de se mouvoir ne lui était pas inconnue. Lorsque Sora pensa avoir identifié les deux badauds, il dut battre plusieurs fois des paupières et se frotter les yeux du poing pour se persuader que leur présence était bien réelle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le garçon se leva d'un bond et glissa tel un surfeur sur les tuiles pour se laisser tomber au milieu de la chaussée. Il ouvrit grand les bras et hurla :

« Donald ! Dingo ! »

Le grand chien et le canard, tout aussi éberlués que leur ami quelques secondes plus tôt, écarquillèrent les yeux avant d'éclater de rire et de tomber dans les bras de leur ancien compagnon d'armes. Sora n'en revenait pas : quel hasard les avait menés dans ce monde en même temps que lui ? Tant d'aventures et de combats avaient occupés l'esprit de l'Elu ces derniers mois, qu'il en avait oublié à quel point ses deux amis lui avaient manqués!

« Tu as tellement grandi ! » S'exclama Dingo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Sora en se faisant ébouriffer par la grande main du chien, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« On te retourne la question, plaisanta Donald en croisant les bras. Tu les retrouves ces Gardiens de Lumière où tu passes ton temps à t'empiffrer de glaces? »

« Hey ! S'irrita Sora. Dis encore que je suis un bon à rien ! »

Ses amis rirent de bon cœur, puis Sora résuma:

« Disons qu'on a fait halte dans ce monde pour fouiller le bureau de Ansem : on n'a encore aucun gardien en vue, mais on a sûrement volé le Livre des Prophéties de Xehanort ! Et ça, ça risque de lui mettre de sacrés bâtons dans les roues... »

Donald n'avait qu'à moitié écouté : les yeux du canard s'étaient plissés et il s'était mis à fixer avec insistance le torse de l'adolescent. Sans crier gare, le magicien tira sur la jaquette de Sora et examina les pansements du garçon avec un œil dépréciateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

L'Elu se dégagea et dissimula ses meurtrissures, honteux. Puis il entreprit de résumer le plus succinctement possible leur quête des Pierres et l'aboutissement martial qui en avait découlé, il y a quelques temps dans les sous-sols de la Forteresse.

« Plus de peur que de mal ! Tenta de relativiser le garçon en affichant un sourire rassurant tout en roulant de l'épaule pour se dégourdir les muscles. Vous en faites pas. Riku et Hayate ont subi bien pire, et ils sont toujours sur pieds ! »

Comme ses deux anciens compagnons lui jetaient des regards inquiets, l'adolescent s'empressa de dévier la conversation :

« Mais et vous deux ? Votre mission s'est bien passée ? »

Donald et Dingo se regardèrent en biais et prirent une expression maussade. Tout en baissant les yeux, le Chef de la Garde Royale expliqua :

« Le Château Disney... il disparaît. La Reine Minnie espérait que Donald puisse identifier la source de magie, mais... »

« Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, admit le magicien en fronçant ses sourcils plumés. Nous nous sommes donc rendus chez Maître Yen Sid, croyant à la présence des Ténèbres, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas. D'autres mondes ont aussi l'air de se détruire petit à petit pour une raison inconnue... »

« Le Pays des Merveilles... » se souvint Sora en se prenant le menton, se remémorant ce que Lea et Kairi lui avaient raconté.

« Alors Donald a eu l'idée de venir voir Merlin, continua Dingo avec espoir. Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à sauver le Château Disney des ronces magiques de Maléfique... peut-être qu'il aura une explication pour ça aussi... »

« Sora ! »

Le garçon fit volte-face et aperçut Iwako lui faire signe de la main, suivie de près par Hayate et Riku. Tous trois se figèrent en reconnaissant les compagnons de Sora.

La magicienne trottina en direction de son homologue et lança joyeusement:

« Oh vous devez être Donald et Dingo ! Sora nous a tellement parlé de vous ! Enchantée, je suis Iwako ! Et voici Hayate. »

La défenseuse sourit poliment et fit une rapide courbette en déclarant :

« Maître Yen Sid nous a chargées d'accompagner Sora, lorsqu'il a appris que vous deviez partir en mission sur ordre du Roi. »

La jeune femme fit une pause, hésitante, puis osa demander en essayant de laisser transparaître le moins d'expressions possibles :

« Vous... vous devez repartir avec Sora, c'est cela ? »

Le garçon avait décelé la présence de regrets dans sa voix, ainsi qu'un léger voile de mélancolie passer dans le regard d'Iwako. Riku, quant à lui, exposait comme à son accoutumée son visage de marbre. Sora lui-même sentit un léger stress monter en lui en se tournant vers ses deux anciens compagnons, redoutant inconsciemment de devoir se séparer de deux filles et de son meilleur ami, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait refuser d'aider ses fidèles amis. Donald et Dingo se jetèrent un nouveau coup d'œil, puis le canard prit une expression mauvaise, que l'Elu de la Keyblade ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Non merci. On vous le laisse. On doit retourner au plus vite au Château Disney pour protéger la Reine, et... »

Le petit magicien sauta sur ses pattes palmées pour envoyer un coup de coude dans les reins de Sora avant d'ajouter :

« Les Gardiens de la Lumière ne vont pas se trouver tous seuls ! »

Le garçon, mi-vexé, mi-amusé, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé : il avait déjà perdus deux compagnons attachants il y a quelques mois de cela. Il n'aurait pas voulu réitérer l'expérience à présent qu'il avait enfin retrouvé Riku, et qu'il s'était autant attaché à Hayate et Iwako. L'Elu proposa tout de même, diligemment :

« Vous êtes sûrs ? On pourrait tous passer au Château Disney, pour voir ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien y faire ? Se moqua Donald. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Même Yen Sid ne sait pas comment régler le problème ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sora, ajouta Dingo avec gentillesse. C'est notre monde, c'est de notre devoir de veiller sur lui en l'absence du Roi Mickey. Toi tu dois retrouver les Gardiens. »

Sora lui lança un sourire reconnaissant avant de se jeter sur ses deux amis pour les prendre puissamment dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever Donald de terre.

« Lâche-moi ! S'écria le magicien en se débattant. Lâche-moi ! »

L'Elu relâcha son étreinte et reposa le canard au sol. Iwako intervint en souriant de toutes ses dents :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous restons avec Sora. »

« Prenez bien soin de lui, lui demanda Dingo. On vous le confie. »

« Oui surveillez-le bien, railla Donald en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Cette demi-portion se fait tout le temps mal... »

« Oh ne m'en parlez pas ! Fit Iwako, exaspérée. Mais Hayate n'est pas mal non plus... »

Tandis que la défenseuse marmonnait simplement dans sa barbe quelque chose comme «Je ne prends que des risques calculés... » et que Sora lançait un regard noir au mage, Riku ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse. Lorsque Donald et Dingo se furent engouffrés dans l'antre de Merlin, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade lâcha enfin:

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser dans ce monde. Xehanort peut revenir à tout moment. Et Donald et Dingo marquent un point : nous devons mettre la main sur les Gardiens. Pour l'instant, nous n'en avons trouvé aucun... »

« Riku ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, soupira Sora. On a quand même vaincu plusieurs Chercheurs de Ténèbres ! Ne faites pas tous comme si on n'avait _rien fait_... »

Sous le regard dur de son meilleur ami, l'Elu ajouta néanmoins avec sérieux:

« Mais tu marques un point... il faut qu'on reparte d'ici. »

« C'est donc décidé, affirma Hayate avec entrain. Nous partirons à l'aube. »

...

Le lendemain, comme Sora et Riku étaient affamés, notre petit groupe d'aventuriers décida de faire une halte stratégique à l'auberge de Picsou avant de remonter à bord de _Hautvent_. L'oncle de Donald jeta un regard réprobateur à Sora, mais finit par accepter de leur vendre des gaufres et des jus de fruits frais. Tandis que l'Elu de la Keyblade s'empiffrait inélégamment, passé aux rayons X par les yeux inquisiteurs d'Iwako, qui savourait du bout de sa fourchette sa propre pâtisserie, Hayate avait abandonné son casse-croûte, misérable, pour se plonger, corps et âme, dans le Livre des Prophéties. Riku, après avoir analysé les deux _commlink_ que Cid avait fini de leur fabriquer, jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil intrigué à leur dernière trouvaille.

« Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant Haya ? » finit par demander Iwako que le silence semblait déranger.

« C'est... hésita la jeune femme sans détacher ses yeux bleu acier d'une page. C'est assez difficile à comprendre... pas au niveau de la langue, mais plus d'un point de vue sémiotique... »

« Sémio-quoi ? » S'étrangla Sora avec un bout de gaufre en travers de la gorge.

« Le sens du texte m'échappe », traduisit la défenseuse en soupirant tout en refermant l'ouvrage dans un claquement sec.

« Ansem le Sage faisait des recherches sur les Gardiens de Lumière, l'encouragea la magicienne en étirant ses lèvres corail en un charmant sourire. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose à leur sujet là-dedans. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence appréciateur, puis Riku lâcha, sans la moindre finesse :

« Vous pouvez toutes les deux lire cette langue. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, peut-être y a-t-il des informations sur votre passé à l'intérieur. »

Hayate, enfin, releva la tête du Livre et fixa le jeune Maître de la Keyblade avec un clair étonnement. Quant à Iwako, elle le dévisageait avec une sorte d'expression choquée.

« C'est vrai... admit Hayate dans un murmure, les yeux dans le vague. Peut-être que ce Livre peut nous aider à retrouver nos identités... »

« ... vous désirez donc ardemment retrouver vos souvenirs perdus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous firent volte-face : à la table derrière eux, une femme était assise, jambes croisées, devant une tasse de thé fumante. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau et de gants blancs, un peu à la manière d'un homme. Mais son geste de passer ses cheveux chromés derrière son épaule fut quant à lui des plus féminins, lorsqu'elle leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda derechef Riku, fronçant lentement ses sourcils argentés.

L'inconnue le dévisagea de ses iris gris avant de répondre, sans se départir de son sourire :

« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer... Mais appelez-moi Enna Kros. »

Iwako, contre toute attente, se levant brusquement de son siège et explosa :

« Oh ! Je connais votre aura ! C'est vous qui nous espionnez depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?»

« Hm ! Se vexa l'étrangère. On peut dire cela comme ça... »

Sous le regard ahuri de Sora, la femme en blanc commença à laisser tomber, l'un après l'autre, une quantité astronomique de carrés de sucre dans sa tasse de thé. Lorsque le sucrier fut intégralement vide, elle prit sa petite cuillère et entreprit de mélanger méthodiquement son breuvage anormalement sucré.

« ... qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? » la questionna Sora qui trouvait qu'une femme aimant autant le sucre était un peu trop louche à son goût.

« Moi ? S'étonna la femme. Rien... si vous ne voulez rien de moi. En revanche... »

Ses yeux gris passèrent en revue tous les porteurs avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix enjouée:

« ...je peux vous aider. »

« En quoi ? » L'interrogea Riku dont les sourcils ne cessaient de se rapprocher de ses yeux turquoise plissés.

Enna Kros repoussa sa tasse de thé et croisa ses doigts gantés devant son beau visage, s'accoudant à la petite table basse. Puis elle décréta, prenant un ton plus sérieux :

« Je sais comment aider vos amies à retrouver la mémoire ».

Les quatre porteurs de Keybalde se lancèrent des regards hagards, étonnés et perturbés. Puis, devant les expressions faciales mouvantes de Riku et Hayate, qui passaient sans cesse de la surprise à la suspicion, Sora lâcha à l'intention de la mystérieuse femme, fronçant ses sourcils en V :

« Et pourquoi on te ferait confiance ? »

« Oh ! S'exclama Enna Kros, hilare. Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance ! »

D'un geste lent et un peu maniéré, elle finit sa tasse de thé. Puis elle la reposa sur sa coupole et leur sourit à nouveau, ajoutant, amusée :

« Allez ! Comme je suis généreuse aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un indice : il existe dans un monde lointain, une Tour de Cristal. Cette tour ne peut être ouverte qu'en réunissant les quatre Clés des Eléments... Une fois en son sommet, vous pourrez retrouver vos souvenirs... si vous le désirez toujours. »

Sora, abasourdi, jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, qui semblait ne pas croire un seul mot de la mystérieuse femme. Iwako et Hayate, de leur côté, paraissaient hésitantes. L'Elu, qui était tout de même intrigué, osa demander des précisions :

« Et comment on est censé trouver ces clés ? Ce sont… des Keyblades? »

Enna Kros ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de montrer de son long doigt le Livre des Prophéties qui reposait, patiemment, sur leur table. Après quoi elle se leva et remit ses cheveux en place, avant de leur lancer un somptueux sourire en ajoutant :

« Je dois cependant vous mettre en garde... vous avez un certain temps qui vous a été accordé. Utilisez-le à bon escient…"

Sans crier gare, Enna Kros claqua des doigts, ouvrant un portail dimensionnel, où elle s'engouffra en leur adressant un joyeux signe de main.

D'un même mouvement de tête, les quatre porteurs de Keyblade tournèrent leurs regards en direction du Livre des Prophéties, sans voix. Tous méditaient les dernières paroles énigmatiques de cette femme déroutante…

/ / /

Xehanort marchait lentement, mains dans le dos et les épaules voûtées, le long d'un couloir grisâtre. De chaque côté du vieux Maître de la Keyblade, d'anciennes cellules désaffectées étaient scellées par des panneaux de contrôle clignotant. Mais le vieil homme n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea sans hésitation vers une grande porte blanche, au bout de l'allée, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste du poignet, par la force de sa volonté : il pénétra alors dans une grande pièce ronde et d'une blancheur aveuglante. Ses yeux jaunâtre démentiel s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le trône qui siégeait au centre de la Chambre du Sommeil, comme s'il hésitait à s'y asseoir, puis glissèrent vers l'échiquier, renversé à ses côtés. Il marcha jusqu'au jeu de logique et prit la reine noire entre ses longs doigts gantés, pour l'observer en silence. Le vieillard rejeta bientôt la pièce parmi ses congénères et vint se placer à l'endroit exact où, tantôt, Sora avait été sauvagement blessé par Xemnas.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un jeune homme entra dans la Chambre : il abaissa d'un geste sec la capuche noire qui cachait ses longs cheveux bleus et la cicatrice en forme de croix qui balafrait son beau visage. Autrefois Saïx, septième membre de l'Organisation XIII, le jeune homme avait à présent récupéré son cœur et repris son ancienne identité : Isa. Néanmoins, contrairement à son ami Axel, Isa n'avait pas rejoint le côté de la Lumière. Ses yeux orangés en témoignant, il avait accepté de garder en lui un fragment de Ténèbres du cœur de Xehanort.

« Maître... commença le jeune homme en parlant au dos du vieil homme. Que devons-nous faire ? Ils ont trouvé cette pièce... »

« Ils étaient destinés à la trouver, fit la voix rugueuse du vieux scientifique. Tôt au tard, ils seraient venus ici... cette pièce communique avec une autre, qu'ils cherchent désespérément... »

« La Chambre de l'Eveil, comprit Isa en fronçant les sourcils. _Il_ s'y trouve, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mon but, lorsque j'ai demandé à Xemnas de construire cette chambre, expliqua l'être des Ténèbres, n'était pas de l'utiliser pour le localiser... cette chambre est en réalité la copie d'une autre Salle, bien plus importante... »

Xehanort se tourna lentement pour faire face à son Chercheur et reprit :

« Laissons-les faire... ils nous mèneront à lui. Ou devrai-je dire... _Sora_ , nous mènera à lui. »

Isa hésita avant de demander :

« Maître... qu'a-t-il de si particulier ? »

« Son cœur est spécial... admit le vieillard en croisant à nouveau ses mains derrière son dos. Mais il me faut surtout vérifier quelque chose... »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Isa, avec un ton plein de crainte en regardant tout autour de lui, s'enquit :

"Maître Xehanort... Xemnas… il est introuvable"

" Il nous faut le retrouver avant eux… souffla Xehanort, qui semblait presque soucieux. Serait-il possible qu'il… Non… il aurait survécu? Après tant d'années, c'est là qu'il se serait caché?"

"Maître?" demanda Isa, interdit.

Comme Xehanort se prenait le menton pour commencer l'une de ses longues réflexions internes, le jeune homme reprit doucement:

« Maître... ils l'ont pris. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Xehanort se retourna à nouveau pour regarder l'échiquier, sans répondre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus insista :

« Ne pouvez-vous pas remonter le temps et les empêcher de le prendre ? »

Contre toute attente, Xehanort se mit à rire... d'un rire caverneux, lent et cynique. Isa recula d'un pas, effrayé.

« Celui qui ne sait rien, lâcha le vieillard mystérieusement, ne peut rien comprendre... »

« Alors apprenez-moi », supplia Isa en baissant la tête respectueusement.

Xehanort refusa de le regarder et dit simplement :

« Non. Les règles du voyage temporel sont strictes et précises. Je peux voyager à travers les époques, mais ne dois rien changer du Destin des personnes qui croisent ma route... Tu ne résisterais pas à une telle tentation... »

« Mais que faire pour le Livre alors ?! » paniqua Isa en relevant la tête.

Xehanort fit soudain volte-face et foudroya son Chercheur du regard. Ce dernier baissa la tête et n'osa plus parler.

« Si tu penses que le Livre leur sera d'un grand secours contre mon plan, trancha le Maître des Ténèbres avec condescendance, tu te méprends... Non seulement il est extrêmement difficile à déchiffrer, mais les paroles qu'il contient sont impénétrables, et doivent être interprétées... Le Livre n'est pas leur allié. Et mal utilisé, il pourrait même être leur ennemi...»

Xehanort radoucit sa voix, reprenant son ton rauque habituel, et enchaîna :

« Ne te soucies pas de cela... le plus important est qu'ils ignorent encore à l'heure actuelle qui sont les Sept Gardiens de Lumière. Ce qui nous laisse tout le temps nécessaire pour rassembler les dernières pièces du puzzle... »

Le vieux Maître fit une pause et fixa intensément le trône à ses côtés. Puis, d'un geste lent, il sortit un autre manuscrit de son manteau, identique à celui que les Porteurs de Keyblade avaient trouvé dans cette Chambre, et observa sa couverture un instant. Isa, qui avait redressé la tête, ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes, étonné avant de s'exclamer :

« Un autre Livre ?! »

« Il en existait cinq en tout, narra le vieillard en lui tendant l'objet, mais la plupart furent perdus... »

Puis, reprenant sa position pensive, mains dans le dos, Xehanort jeta un regard nébuleux en direction de l'échiquier avant de souffler, énigmatique :

« Dorénavant... Trois Livres des Prophéties ont à nouveau un propriétaire... »

 **FIN DU TOME 1**

 ** _Voilà, c'est la fin du tome 1._  
 _De ce fait, nous aurions une petite question pour vous, très chers lecteurs:_  
 _est-ce que l'on devrait sur le site clôturer cette fanfiction sur ce site et en créer une nouvelle pour le tome 2 (comme une seconde histoire)?_  
 _Nous avons une grosse hésitation, car nous avons peur que les lecteurs qui prennent en cours de route ne comprennent rien sans avoir lu le tome 1 et ne le trouve pas..._**

 _ **Quant à la date de parution du tome 2, la publication en ligne débutera le weekend du 17 novembre: nous avons besoin de relire nos chapitres pré-écrit, afin de corriger des "erreurs de tirs", certains détails, et on veut aussi prendre le temps d'insérer certaines de vos idées et de prendre en compte vos opinions et ajouter, ainsi, quelques scènes supplémentaires. L'idée aussi, est d'écrire en avance, pour éviter les trop gros retards de publication et continuer le format "1 fois par semaine" du tome 1!**_

 _ **Pour fini, et on s'excuse de la longueur de ce commentaire, on remercie encore de tout coeur tous les lecteurs qui nous ont suivis jusqu'au bout de cette première aventure! Nous sommes heureux, flattés par votre intérêt et motivés à bloc pour la suite!**_  
 _ **Un remerciement tout particulier à notre fidèle commentateur: ErzaKH!**_


End file.
